


Outcast and The Exiled

by TyrantKingToru



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: EVEN MORE SEX, F/F, G!P, Kissing, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, O&E, O&E Universe, Sex, Shewolf! AU, Someone dies, Torture, also ear pulling, and very gay, and we have a kitsune now, but comes back lmao, grumpy and jealous wolves are yabai, magical elixir, still a collab, they cant stop kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 268,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingToru/pseuds/TyrantKingToru
Summary: A fic in which Sayaka loses something, and Miyuki is alone.





	1. Prolouge

It all began on a stormy night.

The moment the villagers noticed the heavy clouds and the angry rumble of the sky, they all ushered the young ones into their homes, shut all doors and windows, and prayed to the gods for their dear life. In the darkness provided by the storm, a large wolf trudged slowly towards the village. It’s black fur was the perfect camouflage, and the most noticeable feature the wolf had was the tiny patch of white fur on it’s chest. It’s steps were slow and heavy, each one digging deeply into the muddy ground and leaving a large paw print afterwards.

The wolf looked up and sniffed the air, taking in the scent of the humans in the poor unsuspecting village. It could smell their anticipation and fear from the storm or more as if they instinctively knew that this storm would bring on more than just rain and thunder. After a moment it growled, it’s eyes shining with a predatory glint as it howled at the rumbling sky.

The howl was loud enough to be heard by the villagers, reverberating into each home and it would be the only warning they will receive before the reckoning of humanity begins.

 

* * *

 

The village chief gazed at the damage brought on last night by the storm and the wolf attack. They have lost most of their stored food as well as several homes. Those can easily be replaced and, with some time and hard work everything will be good as new but what was irreplaceable was the lives they have lost. All because of a wolf.

The death toll was staggering, more than they have had for the past ten years. The chief sighed wearily. ‘Twenty deaths all in all and nine of them were children. What have we done to anger our gods?’

“This is obviously a bad omen.” One of the elders muttered, a grim look on his face.

“Are you talking about the deaths or something else?” The chief questioned. This elder was the oldest and most respected but the village collectively agreed that he was also the one whose head was shoved farthest up his ass.

The elder grabbed the chief’s arm. “I am talking about the girl!”

“What does she have to do with this?” The chief asked, shaking his arm free of the old man’s grasp.

“Ever since she started living here weird things have been occurring. Our harvests have been weak, our livestock gets attacked, or worse they get sick and die. She’s cursed I tell you!” The old man bellowed, gaining the attention of other villagers. Unaware the girl he was talking about was passing by, a hood over her face.

Murmurs could be heard all around, some agreeing with the old man, while others were afraid to voice their opinion against the man.

Accidentally bumping into someone, the girl being gossiped about fell to the ground, her hood falling and revealing herself. Everyone turned to look at her, some glared, while others, mainly parents of younger children, ushered them away. Muttering something about her being a ‘witch’ or ‘cursed being’.

“Speak of the devil and she appears!” The old man says, marching slowly to the fallen woman, and roughly grabbed her arm. “This is all your fault!” He motions to the ruins of attack last night.

“How is this my fault?” She asks, as she surveys the area before her. The slaughtered remains of families and animals lay mixed together. The stench of death was high this morning. “I just arrived here not even a moment ago. Now if you don’t mind letting go of me.” She added a second later, freeing herself of the old man’s grip, once she was stable on her two feet.

“You insolent brat! Is that how you speak to an elder?” The old man yelled. “Don’t you all see? She doesn’t even care that people have died. People we have laughed with, cried with, and celebrated with.”

The murmurs of the crowd began to pick up once again, this time more and more were siding with the old man, many of them angry at the lack of remorse towards their dead friends and family.

One of the villagers took her by the arm roughly. “We have to rid our village of this witch!”

“Yes, we need this filth, this curse out of our lives!” The elder yelled, a bit of spittle hitting Miyuki’s face causing her to flinch away.

Another grabbed Miyuki’s arm and started dragging her away, she struggled as panic slowly set in and started to cry out. _They’re going to kill me!_ She screamed for someone to help her but all her efforts were drowned out by the villager’s angry yells or those that could hear her chose to ignore her.

The village chief looked on, horrified at how they were treating the poor girl. This had escalated far too quickly. He met her eyes and the frightened look she gave him broke his heart, this girl was innocent and merely a victim of some old man’s bitterness.

“Wait! Everyone, listen to me!” But no one seemed to have heard him, so he forcefully made his way to the front of the angry mob, pushing people aside carelessly. He did not want this continue, he will not let his people act like savages. He pried the girl away from the men holding her captive, moving her behind him. “Listen to me!”

Miyuki sobbed behind him and he clenched his fists, no one should treated unfairly. “If… If she is truly cursed then there is nothing we can do.”

“Then what do we do! My son is dead because of her and I do not want to lose any more of my children!” An ailing mother cried, riling up the crowd once more.

He had to think of something, reason will not work they are blinded by their grief and anger. He refused to add the guilt of unjustly taking a person’s life.

“I know what to do!” He yelled, his words hushing the crowd effectively. “Killing her will not solve this or remove the curse, her blood will only seep into ground and poison the earth but… but the gods will know what to do: We should send her to the forest!”

Another wave of murmurs began and they all agreed to what their chief said, the old man mysteriously silent and looking on with contempt. His plan had failed; he wants her dead, not banished.

“The gods will deal with her, they will know what kind of punishment they will inflict and then our village will be lifted from this curse!” The crowd yelled in agreement. “Today, before dusk, I will take her to the forest and leave her there for the gods. For now, we must gather our supplies, bury the dead and mourn for them.”

With that the crowd dispersed, a few able bodied men lingered, knowing that the chief would give them orders soon enough. The elder snorted in disgust before shuffling away.

He sighed when the old man was out of earshot, relieved that he was able to avoid more bloodshed. The sobs behind him had died down but he still heard a few sniffles.

“Thank you.” She whispered against his back, her voice so small and fragile compared to his own.

“I am not doing this for you, child. I am doing this for the sanity of my people.” He nodded at the two men and they both moved, taking the girl by the arm. He looked them both in the eye, these are his friends and staunch supporters, they’ll take care of the girl. “Keep her at the village hall for the time being and do not let her escape or anyone harm her.”

 

* * *

 

 _What happened last night? All I can smell is death in the air?_ A lone wolf thought to herself, as she was traveling back to her pack. The scent was fresh, something or someone got a lot of killing done during last night’s storm.

Shaking off the odd feeling, the wolf continued on, enjoying the feel of the moistened dirt under her paws. She had a thing for going off before a storm would hit. Even if water wasn’t her element.

Upon entering the grounds, she noticed everyone’s eyes on her. But what really caught her attention, was that they didn’t seem too pleased to see her.

“What happened last night?” The first of many questions was being asked.

Confused, the newly arrived she-wolf, yawned before answering. “Nothing happened. I went out and now I’m back.”

“Our scouts have just reported that a human village near by was attacked. Apparently by a big black wolf. Now I’ll ask again, where were you last night?” The second in command asked, wanting an actual answer.

“...You think I attacked them?” The accused wolf asked, her tone turning cold to mask the hurt she was experiencing. Her own pack was turning against her. “Think what you want then. I do not slaughter the innocent.”

“You’re the only one who matches the description perfectly, and the fact that you weren’t here doesn't help your case one bit. You leave me no choice, Yamamoto Sayaka. You’re exiled on the high accounts of manslaughter.”

Narrowing her eyes at all her now ex-clan mates, she gave off a growl, before turning away sharply. But not before giving the scout one last look over, she didn’t recognize them one bit, but didn’t think to question them. Not that they would believe her, she nothing but a traitor in their eyes now.

She had broken the ultimate rule.

“Enjoy your reign while it lasts, Kei. Being Alpha isn’t an easy job.”

“Get out of here before I send them after you.” Kei warned.

Not needing to be told twice, Sayaka ran off into the wildness from where she had returned. A pained expression on her face, but deep down in her heart she promised to return, once she has cleared her name.

But first things first, she needed to get out of Namba’s territory and get some rest. She’s been out wandering about all night. Seeing that the ground was still wet from the rain, she chose to nest under a tree where the soil was still dry. Curling her tail around her body, she allowed sleep to overtake her.

 

* * *

 

The lone girl within a hostile environment could only sit and wait, as the sun was moving slowly downward, marking the end of noon. Soon she would be dragged out of this place, and into the forest, where only the gods know what will happen to her.

Without warning, the chief of the village entered, and with him a tray of food. “Eat.” He ordered, placing the tray down at the table where the girl has been since morning. “I’m not inhumane, everyone has to eat.”

Looking down at the meal, it was simple vegetable soup and black bread. Although she was starving by this point, having not eaten since the night before, the girl nodded slowly, before lifting the spoon to her mouth.

It was _ **tasteless**_.

She tore off a chunk of the black bread, and dipped into the broth, and bit into it.

It was like _**biting**_ into charcoal.

Giving up on eating, she pushed the tray away, before looking back out the sole window. Watching and waiting as her peaceful life was coming to and unexpected end. All because she was ‘cursed’.

This village had become her home for two years and just when she thought she had found a place where she could put up her feet it was gone in a blink of an eye. She should’ve have learned by now, everything she would have or will love will always be taken away from her. Proving that nothing good lasts forever.

That’s why she preferred to be alone. _I will always be alone._

She must have standing there for several hours, deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the village chief had returned to take her to the forest.

“Miyuki.” She perked up, turning around to face the village chief.

“Tomonobu.” She said the chief’s name as her greeting. He’s a great man, level headed, not the type to submit to the whims of the village elders and cared only for the welfare of his people. “Is it time?”

He nodded and Miyuki took note that his hands were empty which meant that they were really going to leave her in the forest to die alone. She bowed her head, biting her lip as she held back a sob. ‘I think it might have been better if the villagers burned me at the stake, at least I didn’t have to be alone.’

“Show me your hand.” Tomonobu held out his hand but the girl ignored him. “Miyuki...”

She looked up a slightly puzzled look on her face and continued, taking her hand. “I cannot give you food or anything else to take with you. The guards will notice and will only take it away from you... but I can give you this.”

He pressed something into her palm and her eyes widened as she felt the cold steel against her skin. The knife was quite small, the blade was barely even 5 inches and the wooden handle was so old that she thought that might turn into splinters if she held on too tightly. “It’s not much but it will at least give you a chance to survive and if you keep it hidden the guards won’t take it.”

“Why?” She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“As I said, I am not inhumane.” He turned around and walked towards the door. “We have to hurry, I prefer to have this to be over before dark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sayaka stumbles on a silly human, named Miyuki.

Miyuki checked her pocket for the knife that the chief gave her, making sure that it was still there and hiked on. She wasn’t sure where she was going or even cares at all. What she needs to do right now, is to find food and shelter. She took another step but ended up tripping on an exposed root, scraping her hands when she tried to cushion her fall with them.

She slowly got up, muttering expletives under her breath as she did so. She looked up and tried to look past the thick canopy to gauge the time but it was nearly impossible to see anything, still she felt that she needed to hurry. With a frustrated sigh, she continued on while muttering more expletives and oblivious to an encounter that will change her life.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka opened one eye, an ear immediately homing in to the noise that interrupted her sleep. She lifted her head, nose twitching as it caught an unusual scent. Sayaka yawned and stretched before standing up from her sleeping spot. She followed her nose and ignored the critters that she would have gladly taken as prey because her curiosity was more important.

Her nose led her to a human girl struggling to pull her skirt off from a stubborn root. Sayaka titled her head to the side, it was almost dark and the forest isn’t the safest place to be once the sun had sunk. The girl fell on her back when she managed to free her skirt from the root and Sayaka chuckled inwardly when the girl shouted a long string of expletives. She looked interesting enough for Sayaka to follow around and this will be a welcome distraction from the thoughts of her being exiled from her own clan.

Her own clan.

Her home and her family.

She felt rage bubbling within her but dispelled it with a shake of a head. It won’t do well for her to dwell on it too much. There’s nothing she can do for now but later she’ll find evidence to prove her innocence and will relish in making the perpetrator suffer. So, a little distraction won’t hurt.

Miyuki pushed herself off the ground again, this was fourth time she fell and, her hands and knees were probably covered in scratches by now. Her frustration was rising rapidly and she hadn’t food or shelter yet.

She kept on walking while fingering the knife in her. _Maybe he gave me this so I could just end it, no one would mourn for me anyway._ She scoffed at how ridiculous that thought sounded. _Why am I thinking like this? I’m not some angst ridden teenager that can whine all day, I’ve gone through much worse!_

With that thought in mind her determination was renewed and she marched forward not noticing another root hell bent on making her trip again. She fell with a yelp and this time her hands weren’t fast enough to cushion her fall. The forest must really want to piss her off or kill her.

“Well hello there, girly.” A gravely voice greeted. Miyuki looked up to see a pair of boots in front of her, her gaze moved higher and she found herself looking at the ugliest man she’d seen in her whole life, sneering down at her.

She heard footsteps approaching and she hauled up to her feet by two men both of them sneering at her. The man that greeted her, walked towards her.

“Now what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in the forest?” He leaned in close and Miyuki barely stopped herself from cringing at his foul breath but she wasn’t fast enough to stop her mouth.

“Would you mind moving back a bit? Your breath smells like you ate ten skunks.” The men holding her captive laughed and Miyuki felt swelled with a bit of pride at this.

“Shut up, you little shits!” They immediately stopped and their hold on her tightened painfully. “Right, I tried asking you nice but then you just went and insulted me.”

He sneered at Miyuki and she wondered if that’s the only face he can make.

“I’m gonna make you pay, teef.”

Miyuki reacted quickly, her knee came up and hit him right on the crotch. He yelled a high pitched scream and the men on either side of her immediately let go of her to help their boss. She took that as a chance to flee out of there and vaguely heard the foul breathed men yelling obscenities at her.

She ran as fast as her feet would let her and doing her best to lose the men. Whatever bit of courage she had earlier was gone and all she had now was dread. These men were scum and unlike the villagers that had wanted to kill her, these men will want more than that. She’d rather be dead than give it to them.

She made a random turn and felt a heavy weight fall on top of her. The same man earlier, sneered at her again. “Got you! Now, I ain’t letting go of you little teef.”

He trapped her arms above her head and descended on her. Miyuki closed her eyes and tried to scream for help but stopped short when the weight on her suddenly disappeared. She heard a yowl of pain and turned to find a large wolf, tearing apart the man’s throat. The man yowled again and began to wave his arms wildly. Somehow he managed to hit the wolf and the animal let go of his neck, moving to stand between Miyuki and her attacker.

She sat up, backing up against the tree and looked with wide panicked eyes. The wolf barked as the man slowly staggered to his, he was holding his hand against his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“What the fuck is this?” He pointed at the wolf. “Doesn’t matter, your mutt will--”

The wolf attacked again and Miyuki covered up her eyes with her hands, unable to stomach the carnage that was happening in front of her. She heard the man’s cries for help followed by more sounds of fighting, her attacker’s friends mostly likely joining in the fray. When she removed her hands, she nearly fainted at amount of blood she saw but in the midst of the blood and guts was the wolf. It was laying on it’s side, breathing heavily and blood seeping in various places. What worried her the most was the gaping wound on it’s leg and from the looks of it the wolf would die from blood loss if not taken care of immediately.

Swallowing the urge to vomit at the sight before her, the sweat covered girl got off the ground, and slowly made her way towards her savior. But when a warning growl was sent her way, she stopped. She locked eyes with the beast. Behind the fierce look it was giving her, there was a hint of fear. Breaking the staring contest, the wolf began licking her wounds, trying to get it to stop bleeding, but the hole was way too open and exposed.

At this rate the wolf would bleed to death.

Miyuki felt conflicted, should see approach her wounded savior and offer her assistance, or take the chance to cover more ground. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to help. Looking over the remains of the bandits, she began looting their dead bodies for anything useful.

After searching through the packs, she found very little supplies. But while digging around in the last bag, the bag of the leader, she found a very rare herb. One rumored to help heal anything faster. When she looked over at the wolf, she noticed it’s gaze on her. Watching her carefully.

The black wolf’s gaze was intense, but she had to ignore it if she was going to save it’s life. Even if it turned on her later, at least she would feel good about returning a favor. Once Miyuki finished bagging everything she could, she placed the bag on a fallen tree stump. before making her way to the wolf.

“I need you to trust me.” She said, causing the wolf to narrow it’s eyes on her. It wasn’t a threatening motion, it was more of ‘you’ve got my attention’ motion. Since she didn’t have a mortar, Miyuki was forced to chew on the plant, and immediately the bitter taste was overwhelming for her mouth, but she pressed on until the plant was in a pasty state.

Removing the thoroughly chewed plant from her mouth, she quickly applied it to the wolves open wound. The growl she got was down right scary, and when she expected to be lashed out at, she was surprised to be breathing.

“Don’t lick it off okay. I need to wrap it up.” She said, before looking around for something to wrap the wounded leg in, but she saw nothing. Sighing to herself, she reached for her shirt sleeve and ripped it off. It didn’t take much effort, since it was falling apart anyway. Tearing the sleeve into strips, she began doing what she could to cover the wound.Backing away, she took a moment to see her handy-work, she did pretty well.

By now the sun was barely visible behind the vast amount of trees, and it wasn't safe to be out here, not in the open it is. Miyuki wasn’t about to leave this wolf in the open while she seeked somewhere to sleep for the night. Squinting her eyes, Miyuki spotted a large tree, it’s roots would have to be their temporary place of rest for the night. But now comes the hard part.

Moving the beast.

By now, the black wolf was in between sleeping and watching her movement. It no longer seemed to be hostile, as it was fighting for it’s life at the moment. It lost a lot of blood, and desperately needed a warm place for the night.

 _Please don’t be mad at me._ Miyuki mentally prayed, as she went around the big wolf and attempted to lift it up, expecting it to be heavy, but to her surprise, the wolf was quite light.

The wolf’s eyes shot open as it began squirming in her arms, but it soon lost it’s energy, as it realized that if it fell from the height it would only make her wounds reopen and possibly make it worse.

Arriving at the base of the tree, Miyuki crouched down and placed the wolf down, before running off.

 

* * *

 

 _This girl is weird.’_ The wolf thought, as she watched the girl run off. _Weird but nice._ She soon added, as tried she moving her leg, but the sharp pain that followed a second later, made her give up on moving. She was stuck in this position, and it was getting colder and colder by the second.

The scent of the girl returned, but this time she had the bag from before, and a pile of wood with her, with the intention of starting a fire. The wolf watched with mild amusement at the first few failed attempts of making the fire, but by the fourth time, a spark was seen and the wood came to life.

The warmth of the small fire was a great start towards feeling better, but while the wolf had extra fur to help her, the small human did not. Sayaka watched as the girl huddle against herself to keep herself warm.

The girl turned her head, gazing at something and the wolf followed her line of sight. Sayaka found the girl looking at the remnants of her fight earlier and she barked loudly, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

The girl turned to face her and Sayaka saw a bit of amusement in her gaze. “You enjoyed that didn’t you? The killing and the violence.”

Sayaka growled and bared her fangs at the girl. No she didn’t like taking human lives, it’s against her nature and principle that all living beings must be protected but those men were scum and were trying to hurt a helpless girl. If the girl was able to defend herself, Sayaka would have just left her alone.

She was proud of ridding the world of a few horrible people.

Miyuki didn’t seemed fazed at the wolf’s display of aggression, choosing to ignore it and press on in keeping up the one-sided conversation.

“Okay, maybe not but I guess you like the thrill of a fight then?” The wolf barked at Miyuki and she nodded in understanding. “My name is Miyuki, just in case you're curious to know who this clumsy human that stumbled into this forest.”

Sayaka barked in agreement and inwardly lamented at the fact that she can’t talk when in wolf form. Could have said stupid instead of clumsy.

Sensing that that their conversation was over, Miyuki stood up and gave the wolf a pat on the head which the wolf responded with a growl.

She giggled. “Aww, you're cute.” The wolf growled louder. “Nope, you don’t scare me. You’re too injured to do a thing and I suggest you stay put or I’ll knock you out.”

Sayaka saw the stern look that Miyuki was giving her and bowed, ears flattening against her head. She let out a snort when she realized something. _I’m a goddamn Alpha and I’m letting a human girl order me around and threaten me?_

Miyuki started walking towards the bandits’ remains and Sayaka closed her eyes, hoping to catch a bit of sleep.

 

* * *

 

It might have been a few minutes or hours but Sayaka was startled from her light doze when she felt a weight rest on her chest. She growled, opening her eyes and found Miyuki resting her head on her while carefully avoiding some of her less severe injuries.

She barked, making Miyuki sit up and glare at her. _This girl has guts or really stupid for laying on me like that._

Miyuki swatted Sayaka on the nose and the wolf barked at her again, enraged at being treated like a domesticated dog. “Don’t bark or growl at me, or else…”

She left the threat hanging and they both glared at each other, initiating a silent battle of wills. Fortunately or unfortunately, like before Sayaka gave in and looked away.

“Good girl…” Miyuki scratched the wolf’s ear and smiled cheekily when the wolf didn’t pull away. “I found some jerky while rummaging through the bodies and a bit more cloth to replace the one on your leg when needed.”

She rummaged around a bag that she must’ve pilfered off on one of the dead men and handed Sayaka a piece of jerky. The wolf turned her head away, she hated jerky. Besides the odd taste she hated jerky the most, she prefers her meat fresh and juicy. Miyuki ignored Sayaka’s obvious show of distaste and shoved the dried meat into Sayaka’s mouth, forcing Sayaka to eat it.

“Eat.” She ordered simply and the wolf obeyed, not wanting to get another swat on the nose. After finishing a few pieces, Miyuki smiled again and started patting the wolf on the head. “You’ll need food to regain your strength and heal. So that tomorrow, we can sneak into my house, get some of my things and look another village to stay.”

The wolf gave Miyuki an incredulous look. “Don’t be stupid! I get the feeling that you’ve been kicked out from your pack because I know wolves travel in packs. The only time a wolf is ever alone is when they get kicked out. Now give me a growl if I’m wrong.”

When she didn’t get a response, Miyuki continued on. “See? You have no choice but to stay with me. Well, until you’ve healed up and found another pack anyway…”

Sayaka tilted her head to the side at the dejected way the girl said the last part but before she could guess what made the girl sound that way, Miyuki started scratching her ears an effective way of distracting a wolf.

“Anyway, we’ll leave early tomorrow. No one comes near the house I used to live in so it will be easy for me to sneak into my own home to get us supplies.” She scooted closer to the wolf. “Now let me use you as a pillow, it’s cold out here.”

The wolf let Miyuki lay where head was on earlier, it was odd to be ordered around and being Namba Clan’s Alpha not being able to say no to this girl was the strangest. ‘That doesn’t mean I won’t make it easy for her.’ With that thought she flicked her tail, hitting Miyuki right in the face and took a bit of delight when the girl yelped in surprise.

Within minutes the girl was asleep. Today's events finally took its toll on her exhausted body. Cuddling further onto Sayaka's body, the wolf herself could feel a certain spot on on her body getting wet.

 _She's crying. But why? Have you too lost something in this forest?_ Sayaka wondered she wants the girls sleep. Feeling a sense of pity she wrapped her tail around Miyuki's  body.

 

* * *

 

The sound of birds singing early in the morning awoke the sleeping wolf, who noticed immediately that the girl wasn't there. Testing to see if she could walk, Sayaka carefully stood testing how much strength she could put on her leg. Seeing that she could put almost half of her weight made her feel that better.

After walking around a bit she caught scent of Miyuki. Following it, she was led to a creek, there Sayaka saw Miyuki's nude body, washing herself. Upon realizing she shouldn't be watching, she tried to turn around, but put too much pressure on her leg and crumpled to the ground.

Alerting her presence to Miyuki.

Turning around Miyuki ducked into the water, only to relax when she saw it was only the wolf. "It's just you. I thought it was more bandits."

Sayaka snorted at how carefree her companion was.

"Why don't you come join me? I could use an opportunity to clean the blood off your fur.”

Snorting again, Sayaka turned and went back into the lush forest, but not too far away from her idiotic companion, just in case she runs into trouble. But for now the wolf wanted something to eat, REAL meat.

Frowning at the rejection of the wolf, Miyuki continued bathing herself for a few moments longer, before exiting. She had only put her underwear back on, as she would have to wait to put her clothes back on. As she returned back to the temporary camp, she was surprised to see, a once lively pair of rabbits, dead at the entrance.

The next thing she noticed, was the black wolf, returning with another. This one being dropped at her feet. Sayaka sat and waited for the offering to be taken, but while she waited, her stomach was growling.

_Hurry up already._

“Oh!” Miyuki realized what was going on. “This one is for me. Thank you.” She smiled, patting the wolf on her head, who growled slightly, her tail twitching at the gesture.

Taking the rabbit, she set to work skinning the animal. She was no stranger to this task, as she has had to do this to many animals in order to feed herself. She tossed the bits that she didn’t need at the wolf while saving the skin and fur, she placed it in a pile, before re-starting the fire from last night.

They went about their business in companionable silence, the only sounds that broke the silence was the wolf hungrily devouring her share and the sound of the rabbit being roasted.

Sayaka eyed the girl surreptitiously, wondering why she didn’t just put her clothes on. Not that she minded, her tail was wagging slightly at the sight. In her opinion humans were weak and squishy but she can’t deny the fact that they are quite pleasing to the eye. _Especially this one._

After eating their breakfast, Miyuki managed to convince the wolf to have her bandages replaced. The bleeding had stopped but it needed to be stitched for it to heal properly.

Miyuki put out the fire after putting on the rest of her clothes and put the rabbit hide in her bag, thinking that it might come handy later. She put out the fire and went about breaking camp as quick as she could.

The walk back to Miyuki’s village was slow and Miyuki was making her companion take a break whenever she noticed the wolf would start dawdling because of her injury. Miyuki didn’t talk much during their hike, she was too busy trying not to trip and the wolf didn’t care as long she didn’t make too much noise.

It was lunch time when Miyuki broke the companionable silence between her and new canine friend. She was sitting on a fallen tree, contently chewing on a piece jerky while the wolf had managed to catch a couple of squirrels with a bit of help from Miyuki by luring them in with some nuts and berries she collected along the way.

“Hey…” Miyuki started and the wolf looked up from chewing on a leg. “What should I call you?”

The wolf gave her an incredulous look something that she’s doing quite a lot lately, tilting her head to the side and point her ears towards Miyuki as if saying that the answer was obvious.

“I can’t call you wolf forever… how about spot?” The wolf snorted and threw a piece of squirrel at her. “That’s disgusting!”

She threw out another name but the wolf ignored her. Even after they ate and continued walking Miyuki was still throwing out names and the wolf would ignore Miyuki the whole time.

 

* * *

 

It was dusk by the time they reached Miyuki’s village and just as Miyuki said her home remained untouched despite the villagers hate for her. The tales that the overprotective mothers spread certainly worked in her favor this time. They were able to enter her house without much trouble and she was glad that her house was near the edge of the forest. She ushered the wolf to sit on the couch while she searched the house for her medical supplies so she could finally stitch the wolf up. Lighting only one candle so as not to attract any attention.

Miyuki walked towards where the wolf was as she held up the medical supplies she had gathered. The wolf had become surprisingly compliant to her orders, ever since that night she spent in the forest with it and a thought that her new friend might be more than it let on. But she banished it immediately when she noticed started chewing off it’s makeshift bandages.

“Don’t do that!” She swatted the wolf on the nose and instead of growling at Miyuki like the night before the wolf turned away and started pawing at her own nose. “Don’t act like that it hurt, I barely put any strength behind it.”

As usual the wolf ignored and Miyuki rolled her eyes before pushing the wolf to lay on the couch. “Now at least, let me clean up your wound since you didn’t let me do it this morning.”

Miyuki started to work on the wound, pausing to rub the wolf’s side to calm it down when it hurt too much. She would sometimes throw in a name and the wolf would smack her with it’s tail in disagreement. By the time she was done the wolf was had fallen asleep and realized that exhaustion had creeped up on her too. She stretched languidly and was sorely tempted to catch a few hours of sleep just like the wolf but she she still had things to do.

Staying here too long won’t be good for them.

She gathered all the things that they needed; trail rations, medical supplies--in case they run into trouble, all of her money and a change of clothes. She would have taken more but it would be too heavy for her carry them all and she didn’t think that the wolf would be fit to carry anything besides it’s own weight.

There was another village across the forest and an old friend that she had not seen in a while, she can stay as long as she needed. She roused the wolf from it’s sleep and left just as quick as they had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet friends, and Sayaka gets a fitting nickname.

The incessant knocking roused Yui from her sleep. She languidly got up from her bed, careful not to disturb the other occupant of bed. Taking a single candle with her, Yui made her way towards the door where the knocking still continued.

She looked out the window and was only able to see two figures standing right outside her door. “Who is it?”

“Please, open the door it’s cold out here!” Came a muffled reply. Yui recognized that voice and, quickly unlocked the numerous locks and bolts that Paru insisted they should have.

She let out a small triumphant sound when the last bolt unlocked and quickly ushered Miyuki in, pausing to look at Miyuki when she saw a wolf follow nonchalantly after her friend. A smile from Miyuki assured Yui that the wolf was friendly, at least to Miyuki. The wolf’s protective presence seemed to loom over her friend ominously.

Yui guided them to the kitchen, and began preparing some tea.

“I didn’t expect your visit, much less with a wolf.” The homeowner broke the silence, as she looked at her two guests. She shifted in her seat, as the wolf’s steely gaze was on her.  “Quite the protector you’ve got there...but she’s hurt I see.”

“Ah, how did you know?” Miyuki asked, as she looked from her friend to the stiff wolf sitting beside her. “Stop glaring, she’s a friend.” The girl scolded the wolf, patting her head to calm her down.

Yui’s eyebrow rose at the interaction between the two, but chose not to comment upon it right now. Remembering the previous question, she replied, “I could see it in her body language. She is shifted more onto her right leg. Also there are noticeable patches of her fur missing on her side. What happened?”

“It’s kinda…. a long story.”

“I see. Tell me when you’re more rested. Feel free to stay in one of my guest rooms.” Yui offered, as she placed the tea down in front of her friend. “It’s still pretty early, and if a certain someone finds out I’m not beside her, she’ll be grumpy. I’ll see you two later.” and with that Yui disappeared up the stairs.

Miyuki looked down at the black wolf and grinned. “At least we have a place to stay for a while.”

Sayaka snorted before yawning, her razor sharp teeth showing, before her mouth closed. The exhaustion was showing on her body, and she was ready to collapse after traveling so far in a short amount of time.

Guzzling down the warm tea, Miyuki stood up and stretched. “Time to get some rest~” She said, as she followed her memory of the place, and went up the same stairs Yui disappeared up a few minutes prior. The sound of Sayaka’s pads across the ground was the only other sound she heard.

Stopping in front of the room she stayed in last time, she opened the door. Once she was sure the silent wolf was in the room as well, she closed the door and fell onto the bed. Though it was only for a day, she still missed the soft feeling of a warm bed. Not a moment later she felt the bed shift and sink in beside her.

Miyuki turned over and locked eyes with the wolf, confused at the fact she’s also on the bed. But the look she was receiving in return told her that the shewolf wasn’t going anywhere.

“Alright Miss Alpha. You can stay up here, but move over.”

Surprisingly Sayaka did as commanded, and she didn’t huff, snort, or slap Miyuki with her tail.

“Wait...you actually like that name? Alpha? You’re so full of yourself!” Miyuki laughed, before being smacked with, you guessed it, a certain black tail.

 _At least its a manageable nickname._ Sayaka huffed, before turning over and facing away from the laughing girl, making sure to hit her again with the tail to shut her up. _Better than watermelon or choco._

Within a few minutes the two fell asleep, and during the rest of the two, Miyuki shifted closer to the wolf that was once again facing her, and at some point, Sayaka’s muzzle made it’s way on top of the girl in a protective manner. Her body was facing the door, just encase they have some unwelcome guests.

 

* * *

 

A sudden knock awoke the sleeping wolf, her ears shooting up straight, a warning growl leaving her mouth. The sudden growling awoke Miyuki, who sat up. One hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, while her free hand coaxed Sayaka to calm down.

The door opened a moment later, and Yui’s head poked in.“I see you two are awake now. Let’s eat together.”

If Yui noticed the odd image of Miyuki calmly patting an angry wolf, she chose not to say anything and instead quietly closed the door behind her. As they made their way downstairs, the scent of lunch being made wafted over them and Miyuki was feeling quite giddy at the prospect of eating real food. She was getting sick of trail rations and roasted rabbit.

The wolf was following closely behind Miyuki, furtively observing her surroundings and, taking note of every nook and cranny. She’d already found a few hiding places for Miyuki and some ambush spots, her mind was already working hard in ensuring Miyuki’s safety. She didn’t even stop and question herself why she was doing it.

Before they got to the kitchen, Miyuki turned around and knelt down before Sayaka. “No glaring, no growling and no barking at the residents in this house. They are our friends.” She paused. “Except for the cat, Bisu. He’s evil you can bark at him all day if you like.”

She stood up and continued her way to the kitchen. Miyuki smiled as she saw who the occupants of the room were, she walked to nearest person and hugged her enthusiastically.

“I missed you, Paru!” Miyuki pulled back and the girl greeted her with a barely visible smile before going turning away to prepare their meal. Miyuki started pouting.

“Yui, how come she’s still so salty?” She turned her pout to Yui was busy drinking her herbal tea. “I thought you fixed her?”

“I like her just the way she is, Miyuki.” Yui said, without looking up from her notes, it will be a busy day for her and Paru today.

There had been an influx patients that came from another village, the small hospice that she ran was nearly at full capacity and, she was completely understaffed with her and Paru the only ones who actually work there with the occasional volunteer. She was afraid that she might start turning away some patients and send them off to a hospice from a village farther from here, despite wanting to help them.

At the very bottom of the page was a note that she had underlined yesterday.

 **Cause of injuries:**  Wolf attack.

Her gazed moved up from her notes to the wolf that was busy grooming itself. As if sensing her gaze, the wolf looked up and stared at her coldly. She had a gut feeling that this wolf might have something to do with this. She held the wolf’s gaze, until Miyuki interrupted it by cutting in her line of sight and helping Paru place the dishes on the table.

She watched curiously when the wolf took the last empty seat and instead of gobbling up the food like most dogs would do instead it waited for Miyuki to give it a plateful of food. Paru was helping too and didn’t seem to find the sight weird. It even waited for Miyuki to start eating before it did so.

It was strange.

“Miyuki, where’d you find the wolf?” Paru asked, drizzling some salt on her meal. A small alarming pile of salt was starting to form.

Miyuki stopped shoveling food into her mouth and swallowed it before answering with a smile. “Alpha, saved me from getting raped by bandits.”

Alpha seemed to puff her chest while looking at Miyuki, obviously proud of what she’d done and a chance to gloat. The girl went back to eating. Yui and Paru stole a quick glance at each other, not surprised at Miyuki casually brushing off a traumatic experience to most people. Paru gave Yui an imperceptible nod, she’ll talk to Yui later. Hopefully, without the wolf.

Paru took a spoonful of her food, generously covered in salt. Sayaka watched in disgust as the girl ate it.

“What were you doing in the forest?” Paru continued, taking another bite.

A dark look crossed Miyuki’s face and Yui noticing this, quickly changed the subject. “I think it’s about time we should all get to the hospice. Our patients are waiting and I think _Alpha_ will need to get those bandages changed.”

The wolf got off it’s chair and stalked off to sit by Miyuki’s chair. Yui crinkled her nose as the wolf passed by her.

“A bath might help too.”

Sayaka growled and Miyuki swatted the wolf on the nose. “No growling!”

 

* * *

 

The walk to the hospice was filled with discussion about Miyuki’s living arrangements. Since Yui and Paru had deduced that Miyuki had been kicked out of her previous village. They had agreed that Miyuki can stay at Paru’s old home. It had practically been abandoned since Paru started sleeping more often at Yui’s house and for Yui, this would mean that her girlfriend will officially move in with her.

Sayaka listened to their conversation halfheartedly, the rest of her attention was focused on her surroundings. She was too busy memorizing everything she can about this new village and didn’t notice that three girls had stopped walking, accidentally bumping the back of Yui’s knee with her head.

“Looks like your wolf is eager to get herself restitched, Miyuki.” Yui said as she opened the door to the hospice.

The scent of blood and medicine hit Sayaka’s sensitive nose, she nearly gagged. The girls quickly went inside and she reluctantly followed after them. Once inside, Paru started checking on each patient while a nervous volunteer that had stayed at the hospice all night followed after her, giving updates on each patient she checked. Yui and Miyuki, on the other hand, continued on to a room deeper into the hospice and Sayaka found the smell of medicine in this room was much stronger.

“Alpha, I need you on this table.” Yui said, gesturing to a table in the middle of the room.

Sayaka felt insulted with Yui ordering her around and sat down as an act of disobedience. She was an alpha wolf, nobody tells her what to do, not even her own mother cou—

“Don’t be such an ass, Alpha!” Miyuki tapped her foot impatiently, glaring down at the stubborn wolf. “If you’re not up on that table right this second, I’ll swat your nose in ten different ways that you won’t be able to smell anything for a week.”

Sayaka quickly got up and scrambled up the table with a bit of help from Yui. She was so busy trying to get herself situated that she didn’t notice the amused chuckle from Yui. She laid on her good side and, tried not to growl when Yui started poking and prodding Miyuki’s handiwork.

“You were a bit sloppy, Miyuki.” Yui noted, taking a pair of shears and cutting the stitches. “She’ll need to be restitched and I might need to reopen the wound to check for any dirt in it.”

Each cut caused a slight spike of pain for Sayaka and Miyuki quickly moved close to rub her neck, immediately calming the wolf.

“I didn’t really have time to do it properly. I was a bit worried that a lynch mob might show up at my front door if I stayed too long.” Miyuki looked down at found the wolf with her eyes closed tightly from the pain. “You’re doing great, Alpha. With Yui, I’m sure you’re in good hands.”

As Yui worked on getting out the stitches, the same nervous volunteer that followed Paru around entered the room. He looked at Yui and wrung his hands anxiously. “Ma’am, there’s a problem with one of the patients. She’s having a panic attack about her amputated leg and—”

“Miyuki can deal with that.” Yui interrupted, not looking up from her work. “Can you give Paru a hand?”

Miyuki nodded wordlessly and ordered the wolf to behave before she left with the volunteer, leaving Sayaka alone with Yui.

“It’s just you and me now, wolf.”

Sayaka growled but didn’t move from her place. At being prodded at a certain spot, Sayaka nearly jumped off the table. Sending a warning glare at the woman cleaning her wounds, she huffed, before closing her eyes.

“You know Alpha, I’m quite confused about why you’re still hanging around Miyuki. But I won’t question your motives.” Yui started, as she began restitching the wound, once she found it safe enough. “But if you have any ill intentions towards her….just as quickly as I can stitch this wound up, I can also inflict worse damage onto you.” She finished, tying off the stitching, before cutting the string off.

Upon hearing the threat, Sayaka’s head snapped up, and she locked eyes with Yui. The two continued staring each other down.

_This human is interesting._

Nodding, Sayaka jumped down from the table and stretched. Being in that uncomfortable position for a while made her body stiff.

“She doesn't know your secret does she?” Yui asked, as she began cleaning her supplies. “The fact that you’re one of _those beings._ ”

The more Yui talked, the more Sayaka got more suspicious of the Doctor. Not wanting to show just how much she was affected by Yui,

Sayaka yawned and shook her head.

“I won’t tell her if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll leave that to you. You’re free to go, **_Alpha_ **.”

 

* * *

 

Following the volunteer though the hospice, Miyuki looked around the building, taking in how much the once small building has grown. “So how long have you been volunteering here?” She asked, causing the man to jump.

“A few months.” He replied in a small voice, not looking back.

Shrugging at how shy and nervous the guy was, Miyuki chose to end the awkward conversation. A few more steps, and the escort stopped walking before a room, and not a moment later a scream was heard.

As the door opened, Miyuki could see Paru was hugging a wailing woman. The once mentioned before who lost her leg. Miyuki felt remorse for the woman crying her eyes out.  She was beyond hysterical, muttering things of a wolf and someone’s name that she couldn't make out.

“How long has she been like this?”

“Ever since she was brought in a few days ago.”

 _“Give her back. Give me back my daughter.”_ The crying woman muttered, as she was falling asleep. All the crying was taking its toll on the old woman.

Feeling something brush up against her leg, Miyuki looked down and saw a certain wolf beside her. Sayaka was watching the woman as well, an unreadable look in her eyes.

_A wolf did this to her? Is it the same one who attacked Miyuki’s village?_

Once the woman was confirmed to be asleep, Paru left her side, and motioned for everyone to leave, except the male nurse. “If she wakes up like this again come and get me okay?”

Nodding, the man closed the door.

Following Paru to another part of the building, she explained how the woman came here with her daughter, but the younger girl was in worse shape and died not even a few hours after being admitted here.

Hearing the story, both Miyuki and Sayaka felt uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here we are. Your new home unless you end up moving again.” Paru said, as she unlocked her old home’s door. It wasn’t a small as Miyuki’s last home, it was big enough for at least 3 people to live comfortably. The best thing about the home, was the location. The backdoor lead into the forest, so Sayaka was free to go hunt her food it she chose too.

Like before, Sayaka began scoping the place out, looking for any noticeable escape routes, up and downstairs. She tried to remember every detail as best as she could but Yui’s words were bothering her.

Miyuki skipped towards the wolf happily and hugged her. She started talking about how perfect the place is and Sayaka forgot about any inner conflict she had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sayaka gets jealous, and Miyuki is unaware of Alpha's moodswings.

Two uneventful weeks passed since Miyuki and Sayaka’s arrival. The resident’s were welcoming and a lot less hostile than the ones in Miyuki’s old village. She was able to find some work as Paru’s assistant in the hospice after some persuasion on Yui’s part. The number of wolf attacks had increased, a few even reported that it was a pack of wolves  were involved in these attacks. It had also caused more people getting admitted into the hospice.

Sayaka had healed remarkably well with Yui’s medical skills. She’d also pick up the habit of going hunting in the morning, bringing back a rabbit or two for Miyuki. On rare occasions, when she felt playful she’d bring back a live bird which would earn her several swats and time spent on the couch instead of sharing the room with Miyuki. She found herself enamoured with the ditzy human and would devise ways to get a reaction out of her.

She was quite content with how she was living her life because she never questioned her reason for sticking around. She had a place to stay, food to eat, and most of all….felt wanted. Yes, Sayaka missed her pack mates, but being with Miyuki filled her with an unfamiliar emotion.

As she pondered what the possible emotion could be, she heard the front door open, and immediately jumped up and went towards the source. Miyuki’s familiar scent hit her at full force, causing a pleasant, happy bubble to form inside of her, but a second later, another scent attacked her nose.

An unfamiliar scent.

A _**male’s**_ scent.

Unwelcoming of the intruder, Sayaka’s ears went back, as she bared her fangs at the unknown male, who was carrying some heavy boxes. Noticing the hostile wolf, Miyuki frowned.

“Alpha, he’s just helping me bring some stuff back.” She reprimanded the wolf, patting her to calm her down. “Just place those down in the corner in the kitchen, Aki-san.” Miyuki said, not leaving her position of stroking Sayaka, both hands buried in the raven colored fur, her head resting on Sayaka’s.

The two just looked at each other, one waiting for the other to relax. Finally dropping her guard just a little, Sayaka’s body relaxed from it’s tense state, but she was still on high alert. If there was one thing that made her angry, it was men.

Just the overwhelming smell of their testosterone filled bodies made her feel sick to her stomach.

With an overly showy display of putting the heavy boxes down, Aki sighed and turned around. A flirty smile on his face. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Miyuki-san?” He asked,coming back into the living room, leaning against the couch, a hand running through his brown hair.

 _You can help yourself to the door._ Sayaka mentally growled at the man.

“No, you’ve done enough.” Miyuki shook her head, a small smile on her face, as she pulled away from the grumpy wolf. Just missing the frown that formed on her face, from the lack of contact.

“Then I should go then...I’ll see you around then.” He said cooly, trying to mask how nervous he was around the beauty. Waving, he exited the home, the door closing behind him.

It was silent for a moment, before Sayaka huffed, and stood up.

“What’s wrong with you?” Miyuki asked, looking down at the wolf. But Sayaka didn’t respond, as she went towards the opened back door, and slipped out. ‘Was she jealous?’

 _Why did I storm out of there like that?_ Sayaka wondered, as she sat alone in the forest. She was still within hearing range of home she shared, but the way she stormed out of the house, it was like she was...jealous.

 _I have no reason to be jealous. She’s not even my mate…..mate. Why does that have a good ring to it. Miyuki as my mate_. As Sayaka kept thinking to herself, she was completely unaware of how her tail was wagging behind her.  _Now I get it._ She sighed, standing up from her spot. Stretching her body out she yawned. _I’ll have to drive that guy away before I start doing anything major._

She has no claim on Miyuki but the thought of not being the girl’s center of attention, raised her hackles. It was stupid and irrational, still, she can’t help feeling this way. She prodded the ground, the way she acted earlier was rather immature. She was an alpha wolf not a petulant cub who throws a tantrum when they don’t get their way. She was supposed to be wise, calm and all knowing. But above all things, not stupid.

She’ll have to be patient on how to approach this, Miyuki is unaware of her kind’s customs and she might end up scaring the girl away if she made the wrong move. So, she was loathe to admit that she might need a bit of advice.

With that she slinked off, head down and paws carrying her off lazily to her destination.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki was mad.

Alpha was late, very late. They had ‘agreed’ that the wolf is free to roam the forest behind her new home, as long as she came back before sundown. The recent wolf instigated attacks had compelled her to make this rule. She didn’t want history to repeat itself, she didn’t want to be driven out or have the villagers lynch the wolf but, in all honesty, she was more worried of the wolf than her own safety.

Scratching sounds from the back door interrupted her from her internal fuming, she nearly ripped the door off from it’s hinges as she opened it. She glared at the morose looking wolf for a while before stepping aside to let her in.

Alpha tiptoed passed Miyuki, tail tucked between her legs and head bowed down so low that Miyuki didn’t notice what she had in her mouth. She jumped a bit when Miyuki slammed the door and returned to the kitchen table where she venting her all her anger on grinding some medical herbs with a mortar and pestle.

Her grip on the pestle was so hard that her knuckles were turning white. These herbs will be critical in fighting off infection and Yui has requested that she needed a fresh batch by tomorrow. She imagined that she was grinding Alpha’s stupid face into a pulp, not heeding the tears forming in her eyes. The stress over worrying about Alpha and the fear of being alone was getting to her, it didn’t help that her thoughts can’t seem stop thinking about those things. ‘Stupid, dumb, stubborn, jerk of a wolf!’

Alpha whimpered from where she was sitting, a little corner of the kitchen that she cowers off to when Miyuki was angry at her. She debated on abandoning her plan but the scent of Miyuki’s tears pushed away any second thoughts she had.

_Time to do some grovelling._

She let out another whimper, loud enough to get Miyuki’s attention. When the girl turned to face her, she started to crawl towards the girl on her belly while doing her best impression of a puppy.

Miyuki fought to keep the angry frown on her face but Alpha’s little display was slowly thawing at her resolve. She let the wolf, place it’s head on her lap.

“I’m still mad at you.” She started and the wolf whined in apology, it’s eyes looking up at her tearfully. “I’m not mad at you for walking out on me. I’m mad at you for staying out so late.”

Alpha let go whatever she was holding in her mouth and dropped it on to Miyuki’s lap. It was a single yellow dandelion. It’s stem was broken from Alpha’s grip but the flower was miraculously intact. She picked it up and stroked the delicate petals lightly with a finger. The wolf stood up and strained to reach for her face, licking off the tears that had started flowing without her notice.

Miyuki hugged the wolf. “I was so worried that I might lose you. I hate being alone and you should know that by now!” Miyuki pulled away as she said last the last part and swatted the wolf on the nose.

Alpha whined again, licking Miyuki on the nose. She did her best to convey her apology with her eyes and internally cursed Yui for not telling her earlier if it was safe to shift forms so she could talk but, still, she was thankful that the doctor’s advice had worked.

“Fine, you’re forgiven but don’t do it again.” She scratched the scruff of Alpha’s neck, causing the wolf’s leg to thump the floor slightly and went back to work with Alpha’s head still resting comfortably on her lap.

A few moments later, when the wolf’s slobber started to dry on Miyuki’s face did she look down at the wolf. “You didn’t eat anything weird while you were out were you?”

 

* * *

 

After that night, Miyuki and the wolf had grown quite close or closer, they were nearly inseparable except when they were on their minor and inconsequential tiffs. Alpha was following Miyuki everywhere, growling or baring her fangs to any male or female that thought they might have chance for Miyuki’s affections. While the villagers were very much aware of the protective beast, Miyuki was completely unaware of the wolf’s aggressive displays and seemed to continue living her life blissfully and contentedly. To sum it up, whenever Miyuki was nearby a fuzzy protective shadow would be lurking about.

The villagers had gotten used to their presence too and ignored their antics most of the time. They were not exactly welcomed in the village but neither they were treated with any type of hostility. Despite the news of wolves attacking other villages, they never regarded the lone wolf as threat, seeing that it was docile and practically harmless especially with Miyuki around. There was even some instances where they would leave a child in the care of Miyuki and the wolf; for a vicious beast, it showed a nearly infinite amount of patience in keeping an eye on the child.

“Miyuki-san!”

An all too familiar voice called out happily, as the two were out for their daily walk. Both jumped at the volume and excitement behind it. Looking for the source, it was Aki, the blacksmith’s son.

_**Shirtless.** _

He just stepped out of the hot workshop, caked in soot and sweat. But a pleased look on his face. Approaching the ditzy girl, he stopped upon seeing Alpha at her feet. A fierce look on the wolf’s face.

“Hello Aki-san.” Miyuki greeted, a hand landing on Sayaka’s head, it just naturally lands there now a days. Feeling the touch, Sayaka sighed happily, her tail hitting Miyuki’s leg.

“Out for your daily walk I see,” He started. “Do you mind...can I tag along?” Aki asked, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Hoping that Miyuki would agree if he tried the shy approach.

 _Say no. Please say no_. Sayaka hoped, disgusted with the man's pitiful attempt.

"Maybe some other time. But I'm tired and it's almost sundown." Miyuki explained.

Aki's face fell, but he accepted her answer.

 _Take that lover boy!_ The shewolf taunted, resisting the urge show her amusement.

"Some other time then. Good night."

Once he went back to his previous location, a sigh of relief left Miyuki's mouth, promoting the wolf to look up at her. Noticing the confused gaze directed at her, she grimaced. "He's trying so hard, but he's not my type." Miyuki whispered, just to be on the safe side.

Upon hearing the declaration, a wave are relief washed over Sayaka.   _One less problem to deal with._ Poking the human with her cold nose, she motioned for them to go.

As they walked home, there was a noticeable spring in Alpha's step, which in turn caused Miyuki to giggle at how cute she looked. "Aren't you in a good mood~"

She made sure that Miyuki got to their new home safely before she dashed off towards the forest for a quick hunt for a nice gift for Miyuki. Miyuki’s words made Sayaka’s day. The man would back off, for now, but that doesn’t mean he’ll do something stupid soon and Sayaka will have to up the ante. She’s been giving Miyuki flowers everyday but hadn’t found a good gift other than dead birds.

In her current form, acquiring gifts would be difficult. She needs Yui’s reassurance that she can safely shift and if she can, she’ll be able to move around the village much easier and actually introduce herself to Miyuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something happens, and Miyuki learns Alpha isn't just a wolf.

"I-I made this for you! I thought since you live alone and near the forest, that'd you need some protection!" Aki blushed as he held out a sword, by the looks of it, it’s extremely heavy, but being ever the polite one, Miyuki takes it, and it nearly falls to the ground.

Meanwhile Sayaka is nearly rolling on the ground laughing. Hearing the wolf snort in amusement, Miyuki shot a glare her way, effectively making her stop for now.

“Thank you...Aki-san. You’re too kind.”

The young man smiled happily, thinking that the girl of his dreams actually liked the gift. Finished with his task, he had to run back to the workshop.

Once Miyuki was sure he was out of earshot distance, she turned to Alpha.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

Sayaka just snorted once again, before trotting away, her tail swaying in amusement behind her.

The pout on Miyuki’s face only got deeper, as she was stuck with a weapon she couldn't hold, much less wield it properly. Alpha was no help either, all she was stuck doing was tugging the piece of metal inside her home, and hoped that it didn’t scratch up the floor too badly.

Finally managing to lean the blade against the wall, the exhausted girl looked around for the wolf, only to find her missing. Sighing to herself, Miyuki continued her task of cleaning the home, she wasn't due to go to work until later.

 

* * *

 

After the amusing scene of that man making a fool of himself so early in the morning, Sayaka went for her daily check up with Yui. Entering the building through the slightly ajar door just for her visits. Following her nose, she went to the all too familiar office.

Hearing muffled sounds from the other side, her ears perked up. She could hear ragged breathing, and the rustle of clothing. She wasn’t stupid, she was fully aware of what was going on behind that door. Uncaring, she began scratching, loudly at the door, demanding attention.

Laughing internally at the curses muttered on the other side of the door. she sat there waiting for the door to be opened. When it finally did, a pink faced Paru exited the room, while adjusting her shirt, while Yui on the other hand had a frown on her face.

“You have terrible timing, Wolf.”

Proud at managing to ruin the Doctor’s personal time, she waltzed in and jumped onto the examining table with practiced ease, and allowed her routine checkup to begin. The poking and prodding of the previously serious wound didn’t even make her flinch anymore.

When Yui pulled away, she sat and awaited her analysis "Well I have some good news for you, Alpha." Yui began, as she finished her daily check up on the shewolf.

Sayaka tilted her head, waiting for the Doctor to give her the news. 'Maybe its more advice or maybe I can finally get out of this form.' She thought.

Yui watched the emotions dancing around the Wolf's eyes. Clearing her throat, she continued.  "Your wounds are finally healed up with no problems, and there will always be a scar unfortunately."

Sayaka huffed uncaringly, knowing that wasn't the  _ real  _ news, but patiently waited for it.

Chuckling at the wolf, Yui finally gave in and told her the real news. "You should finally be able to shift with no problems."

Upon hearing that, the wolf stood up. Realizing what that meant, she immediately did so. The transformation process went smoothly, as she went from her furry, four legged form, to a short black haired female wearing a leather outfit that barely hid any skin. The only thing that stayed the same was her ears and tail.

"Its been too long." She said in a husky voice, it would take a bit for her voice to return back to normal. Sayaka began stretching, ignoring Yui's gaze on her.

"To think the beast was a beauty after all." The Doctor teased.

Directing an all too familiar glare at the other woman, Sayaka huffed. "I do suppose I owe you a thanks. So I won't harm you for your comment."

“Like you really would. Miyuki would get upset with you if you even nipped me.” Yui taunted.

The mere mention of Miyuki’s name had an effect on the shewolf, who frowned, a blush forming on her face. “Uh, speaking of Miyuki. I….need help.”

Surprised at the sudden subject change, Yui knew that the fact the almighty Shewolf was seriously need some help. “How can I help you?”

Clearing her throat to get rid of her blush, Sayaka explained the whole situation from the night Aki appeared up to what happened this morning. “I’m not all too worried about the fool, but I want him to back off, and apparently flashing my teeth didn't seem to scare him off.”

Yui hummed, she was beyond amused at the story she was just told. First the shewolf, now Aki-san, who else would fall for Miyuki’s charm. Paru predicted that by the end of the year the whole village will by charmed by Miyuki. “Well the only thing I can tell you is to introduce yourself to her and go from there. You can’t stay a cuddly wolf forever you know. But I can’t make you do anything.”

Sayaka nodded.

 

* * *

 

It’s already been a few days since Sayaka got the ‘okay’ to shift in between her forms, and she has been using it to her fullest. When with Miyuki she was in her furry, four legged form, enjoying the other girl’s company. But when she was alone, she would wander around, enjoying the feel of being on two legs in the forest. Exploring places that she couldn’t reach while on four legs. She even found a hot spring at the peak on a mountain she’s been trying to climb.

Besides exploring the floral area around their home, she’s also been sneaking into the village (with Yui’s help), hiding her ‘abnormal’ features. She wasn’t ready to reveal herself just yet, the villagers might lynch her for her extra features and hadn’t even gathered the courage to introduce herself to Miyuki. However, she had been secretly leaving gifts at Miyuki’s front door and made sure that the girl would only be able to catch her silhouette. Then at the end of day, she’d watch the girl gush about the mysterious stranger that would leave gifts. If she wasn’t privy to who was leaving these gifts, she would have been driven mad with jealousy, stalking the front door for the mysterious visitor or preparing an ambush in some dark corner.

The time she spent with the girl in her wolf form had allowed her an undiluted insight on the girl’s likes and dislikes. It also allowed her a chance to admire the girl without having to hide it, unlike Aki and the other male villagers that she lovingly refers to as; anthropomorphic bag of dicks.

The occasional baths that she’d get invited to was also a nice bonus and her tail wagged happily at the next chance.

Miyuki noticed that Sayaka seemed to be preening herself, she carefully put the gift down and cuddled up against the wolf on the couch. Sayaka curled her tail around the girl, urging Miyuki closer.

“Why aren’t you angry?” Miyuki questioned as she she let herself sink comfortably into the wolf’s thick fur, she’d never get tired of how smooth and warm Alpha’s fur was. “Usually you’d be thrashing about and getting angry that I’m paying attention to someone else but you.”

The wolf ignored Miyuki, opting to clean herself completely of the elf calf that she’d eaten earlier. Miyuki frowned, usually the wolf would snort or bark at her in reply and being ignored was new. She tried getting Alpha’s attention but seemed to find it’s personal hygiene more interesting.

After a several tries, she stood up starting to undo the ties on her skirt for a bath. “Yui managed to rope in a few volunteers to keep an eye of the hospice tomorrow and that means we get to get the day off.”

Miyuki didn’t notice Alpha perk up and start to watch her intently. She got off the couch, following Miyuki as she made her way to the bath and picking up the clothes that the girl would drop carelessly along the way.

“Paru says that she’s found a glade near a lake for a picnic when she went out to look for some medical herbs.” She paused, bending down to draw a bath.

Sayaka sat down by the bathroom door to admire the view and would have howled if her mouth wasn’t holding Miyuki’s clothes. She was also quite proud of herself, the one that actually found the glade was her. It was just a matter of accompanying the heavily salted nurse and pretending to use her nose to find some herbs while leading Paru to the glade. Then she just went and told Yui that they should have a picnic because she’s sick of being surrounded by anthropomorphic bag of dicks. She liked to think that she was a clever wolf.

“So tomorrow…” Sayaka’s attention returned to Miyuki when she heard a splash of water. “We’re going with them.”

The wolf dropped Miyuki’s clothes and trotted over to the tub, resting her head against the edge of the tub to wait for Miyuki to invite her in. She waited patiently, watching Miyuki wash herself and was disappointed when Miyuki stood up when she was done. Her ears flattened against her head and let out a disappointed whine.

Miyuki looked down at the wolf as she patted herself dry with a towel. “That’s for ignoring me earlier! Now be a good pup and take a bath by yourself.”

With that, Miyuki left the bathroom, leaving a forlorn wolf staring at the bath.

 

* * *

 

The day was perfect for the picnic they had planned. While the girls were eating the food that they had packed, Sayaka was busy playing near the water and would occasionally slaughter an innocent fish that would pass by her, playing with it before eating it. The water reminded Sayaka of her days as a pup at Hakata being pampered by the den mother and playing with her sisters who later became her clan mates.

Eventually she got bored of playing alone and walked over to the girls. When she was close enough she was able to hear their conversation and she started skipping happily towards them.

“Aren’t you afraid that it might be a stalker, Miyuki?” Paru asked, taking a bite of her favorite salted biscuits.

“Nope, I have Alpha to protect me.” Miyuki said, shrugging her shoulders.

Sayaka laid on the grass beside Miyuki, turning to lay on her back when she felt a hand rub against her belly. Yui eyed Sayaka, sipping her green tea contentedly. She loves her tea.

“But what if your wolf isn’t there to protect you?” Yui challenged, hiding a smile behind her cup when the wolf flipped over and growled at her. “What would you do?”

Miyuki shook her head, her hand moving to calm the wolf out of habit. “It doesn’t matter. Alpha, is always around to protect me.”

“So who do you prefer now; Alpha or this stranger that’s been showering you gifts?” Clearly Yui has a death wish and Sayaka glared at the doctor.

“As much as I love the gifts, I still prefer my wolf over a faceless stranger.” She turned to the wolf. “I like your soggy flowers better.”

Sayaka barked in response then started tugging on Miyuki’s skirt, pulling the girl towards the water. The river had put the usually grumpy wolf in a playful mood and she wanted Miyuki to join in with her and play.

The other two watched them go. When they were far enough, Yui looked at Paru and nudge the other girl’s shoulder. She wiggled her brows salaciously and Paru rolled her eyes in response but stood up a moment later, walking briskly towards the other side of the glade with Yui following closely behind.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki quickly stripped off her clothes as Alpha pranced around her happily, showing obvious excitement that she’ll be having a playmate, but left her shift on. Taking a deep breathe, she jumped into the water.

Sayaka watched Miyuki jump into the water and waited for Miyuki to emerge. A moment passed and Sayaka started to panic. She barked cautiously starting to paw the water, another moment passed and Miyuki still hadn’t emerged. In blind panic, she jumped into the water and started to paddle towards where Miyuki had disappeared to.

As she neared where she last saw Miyuki, the wolf felt something scratch her belly and started to flail around the water, nearly drowning herself. Miyuki, then, slowly emerged from the water and quickly stopping the wolf from panicking.

Sayaka growled when she saw Miyuki’s teasing smile and started urging them to move closer to the riverbank. Miyuki let the wolf lead her and sat down on one of the rocks, she let the wolf fuss over.

“I’m fine.” She splashed the wolf with a bit of water but the wolf continued to check her over for any injuries. She laughed when Alpha’s wet nose sniffed on her neck.

She was already used to the wolf’s odd mood swings and didn’t even bat an eye when the wolf was acting like a mother hen. In fact, she found the wolf’s moody personality and even hot headedness cute. If the wolf was human, she might have taken a liking to someone like Alpha. When Alpha stopped fussing over her, she sent a bigger splash towards causing it to jump back and accidentally snort in some water. Then the wolf pounced on the girl, having returned to her playful mood.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki had called it quits when her fingers had started to prune. She was picking up her clothes and Alpha was drying itself off when she yelped as a stab of pain flared from her upper thigh. She didn’t notice a snake was hidden in her clothes. Alpha heard Miyuki’s cry and saw the snake digging it’s fang’s deeply into Miyuki’s thigh. In a burst of speed the wolf was at Miyuki’s side, tearing off the snake from Miyuki with such ferocity that the snake had died before it hit the ground.

Miyuki covered the bite with a hand, hoping to stop it from bleeding but the wolf was trying to move her hand away while sniffing the wound nervously.

“Alpha, no.” She tried to push the wolf off. “Find Yui, the snake might have been venomous.”

The wolf tensed up at Miyuki’s words and quickly shifted into her human form. Miyuki gasped, taking a clumsy step back at what she just saw. She stumbled then a pair of strong arms stopped her fall and picked her up bridal style. She found herself looking at a pair of human eyes that had the same shade of brown as her wolf.

“Alpha…?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alpha/Sayaka has some explaining to do.
> 
> Also kissing.

“Alpha…?”

She blinked several times, the venom must be playing tricks on her. She reached out and touched a slender cheek, it felt so real under her touch. Her wolf was human or can transform into a human, she noticed the dog ears poking out the top of the shewolf’s head. It was amazing and she couldn’t help but admire Alpha’s features. As her thumb stroked the smooth skin she felt a wave of anger and realization overcome her.

“You stupid, dumb, stubborn, jerk, lying, creepy, perverted, peeping stalker!” With each word that Miyuki yelled out, her grip on the former wolf’s cheek tightened and by the fourth word, Namba’s Alpha was whimpering in pain. Both from the pinch on her cheek and Miyuki’s girly punches.

“No! Miyuki!” Sayaka wanted to protect herself but didn’t want to drop the raging girl. “That hurts! Don’t make me drop you!”

“Do that and I will murder you! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!” Miyuki emphasized each word with a punch. “You’ve been peeping on me all this time and oh my god! Those times that I let you bathe with me and sleep next to me! You are a pervert! A despicable piece of—mmhh!”

Finally having had enough of being Miyuki’s punching bag, she leaned down and captured Miyuki’s mouth with her own. Effectively cutting the girl off. This wasn’t how she had intended to kiss Miyuki but it was more than she had hoped for; Miyuki’s lips were soft and pliant, she could taste a faint trace of honey and milk. She poured all of her pent up feelings into it, all those times that she’d gaze longingly at the girl, those sleepless nights she would spend watching the girl talk in her sleep rather getting some rest, even the way the girl played with her libido just by existing; she poured it all in that one kiss and it completely overwhelmed Miyuki. She felt the pinch lessen on her cheek and, a pair of hands moving to wrap around her neck and shoulders.

The girl in her arms seemed to calm down and pulled away but not before a few quick pecks. She was hesitant in leaving Miyuki’s lips alone for too long.

“You’ve been bitten...” Sayaka started a little breathless, staring into Miyuki’s dazed eyes. “By a venomous snake, I need to suck the venom out and I think we wasted enough time with you trying to kill me, yeah?”

Miyuki nodded and without a word, Sayaka gently put Miyuki down. Clearing her throat, Sayaka began moving her face south, towards the snake bite, a faint tint of red was visible on her face, as she got to Miyuki’s inner thigh. She was so close and she could smell Miyuki’s scent even with the girl’s intimate parts were covered. It was taking a lot of willpower not to take the girl right then and there. It didn’t help that the girl’s skin was perfect and smooth, she wanted to run her tongue the girl’s leg until she reached where Miyuki’s scent was the strongest. She shook her head, now is not the right time to think of those things.

Covering the wound with her mouth, she began sucking the blood out, before spitting the bitter tasting blood out. She used her fangs to open the wound, allowing more blood to flow out and pretending not to notice Miyuki’s thigh twitching whenever her lips touched the girl’s skin and the little sounds she made as she sucked out the blood. She repeated the process for a couple of minutes, until the blood’s taste changed from bitter to a more metallic taste, signaling the poison was out.

Climbing back up to Miyuki’s face, Sayaka looked down at the girl. She was panting, a blush on her face and her eyes a little darker from before. Sayaka licked her lips; she wanted to kiss her again, but the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts.

“Well that was quick. Do you even know each others names?”

The sound of Yui’s voice, caused the two to jump apart. Twin blushes on their faces, as they were caught in such a position.

Realizing what was said, Miyuki's head turned to Yui. "Y-you knew about this?"

"Indeed I did, but your protector made me promise not to tell you. Don't be too mad at her. I gave the strict orders not shift up till a few days ago."

"That still doesn't help the fact I've been living with this perverted wolf." Miyuki huffed.

Sayaka's head drooped in sadness, assuming that she being rejected by the human she's grown so fond of in the last month and few weeks.

"....I'm sorry I deceived you. It was never my intention to keep up facade for so long. I just...found being around you fun."

_And I like you._ Sayaka mentally added.

Hearing the shewolf's confession tugged on Miyuki's heartstrings. Not to mention the pout on her face, it was so similar to her other forms face. 'She looks sincere.' She thought.

While all of this was going on, the YuiParu pair was stuck watching the two. "How long do you think it will take for Miyuki to give in?" Paru whispered.

"Give or take a few moments." Yui snorted quietly.

Unsure of what to do, the ex-alpha stood up from her spot, her tail still stuck between her legs. She was about to flee the scene, but she was stopped.

"You honestly think you're free to go? You've seen more of my body than anyone, and not to mention your stole my first kiss." Miyuki said, as she too stood up, a bit slowly as her leg was still throbbing in pain. "You have to take responsibility for your actions." She finished as she tugged the pouting shewolf back, causing her to turn back around, a surprised look on her face.

Sayaka stood there wide-eyed as she held Miyuki in her arms. "Take responsibility? You mean...." She trailed off as she didn't have to finish her sentence.

The nod she got against her shoulder was the only answer she got. Sayaka felt as if her heart was gonna burst out of her chest. While she was smiling in La La Land, she missed out on the giggles coming from the woman she was holding.

"You're no different from the Alpha I knew. Just less furry, but still cute."

Turning her head away, Sayaka blushed. ‘I’m not cute.’

"My name is Yamamoto Sayaka. Not Alpha." She huffed, ready to get rid of her month long nickname, besides she wanted to hear her name roll off Miyuki's tongue.

"Sa-ya-ka. Sayaka~"

"Yes that is my name."

"You were right. It did only take few moments. Were we like this?" Paru asked, a small smile on her face.

Whenever a shewolf would find their destined mate especially if their mate is human, they would be relentless in pursuing them and she was glad that Miyuki had quickly accepted Sayaka. Otherwise, Miyuki might be in trouble from a crazed wolf stalking her but she had a feeling that the girl might enjoy it instead of be afraid of it.

"I think we were worse to be honest." Yui smirked, as she held her girlfriend’s hand, before turning her attention back on the two. "Alright love birds. We need to get back and get Miyuki treated."

"As much as I hate agreeing with that woman. She's right. We have to get you treated." Sayaka hummed, stroking Miyuki's face, similar to how Miyuki was stroking her face was not too long ago. She’d always wondered how the girl’s skin would feel under her touch and she took great pleasure at finally being able to do it. "And since you're in no shape to be walking, I'll carry you back."

Letting the wounded girl go, she moved her arm southward, and swooped the girl off her feet effortlessly. Though it may not look like it, Sayaka has very strong arms.

Not bothering to wait for the other two, she began walking back to the village.

 

* * *

 

Despite Miyuki’s immediate acceptance of Alpha’s true identity, she still felt baffled at the sudden revelation and this feeling of being drawn to Sayaka. It will take her mind some time to understand that Alpha and Sayaka are the same person, being, animal… whatever.

That’s why she and Sayaka are sitting across each other in her living room now, Yui’s tea held tightly in Miyuki’s hands and Sayaka with sitting awkwardly in her chair while twiddling her thumbs.

Yui and Paru were in the kitchen, keeping a respectful distance between them and the other two while pretending not to listen in.

Sayaka could feel Miyuki scrutinizing her from head to toe and did her best to relax under the girl’s stare. After all, Miyuki has a right to examine her if she was going to be Miyuki’s mate. She’d also done her own examination, mostly done while she took a bath with the girl or while the girl slept. She even sniffed the girl’s clothing to memorize her smell, she loved it the most when Miyuki had used the item of clothing earlier that day.

Thinking back on it, all the things she’d done were actually really creepy.

“So…” Miyuki started and Sayaka’s ear perked up, a near perfect mimic of how Sayaka would do it in her wolf form. It was adorable. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I can’t really talk in my wolf form.” She gestured to herself. “My communication skills were reduced to barks, whimpers, growls and howls.”

“Why didn’t you change instead and then tell me?”

That started a series of questions that Sayaka answered patiently, some were serious and a few were downright ridiculous. By the time Miyuki was through, she was close to falling asleep. She yawned and Sayaka took this as a cue to pick the girl up then carry her to the bedroom. Sayaka laid the girl down gently on the bed and thought about joining her but decided to let the girl have some space. This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing day but Miyuki had learned quite a lot in such a short span of  time, exhausting the girl quite a lot.

She made her way to the kitchen then joined Yui and Paru, shifting a bit feeling awkward at being able to sit like humans after such a long time.

“Now that cat’s out of the bag.” Sayaka gave Yui an offended look at her choice of words but Yui continued on. “What do you plan to do now?”

Sayaka shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve made my moves already and I think it’s her turn to… do something? Or maybe we’ll take it slow.”

“I’m surprised, you’re an alpha wolf and most don’t usually wait for their mate to reciprocate.” Paru commented.

“I’m not like most alphas. I want my mate to be a willing partner not forced.” Sayaka defended, she sniffed not really liking the fact that these two were picking on her. “Aren’t you two supposed to be screwing behind some bushes? I could smell the both of you a mile away and Miyuki’s scent can’t even cover it up.”

Paru smiled slyly and Sayaka felt mildly scared at the sight. “You sound a bit jealous there.”

The she wolf chose not to comment, as she was indeed jealous. But remembering the kiss from before made her smile. _I'll just have to wait a while longer. Maybe I can steal some kisses..._

Yui watched the wolf, she never failed to be amused by her antics and couldn't couldn't help but go tease her. "Wag your tail any harder and you'll wake Miyuki back up."

Snapping out of her trance, Sayaka glared at the snickering couple. "You two are cruel."

"Thanks." The happy couple said in unison. Before looking at each other and smiling.

"If you two are gonna stand there and have eye sex, get out of here. No one wants to see that."

Shrugging, Yui grabbed Paru's hand, before leading her out of the home. Before they actually left, she turned and said. "Try and keep Miyuki off that leg for a day or two."

Once the couple was out of sight, the shewolf went to check on the sleeping beauty. Confirming that she was still asleep, Sayaka decided to go out for a hunt.

It only took a few minutes to come back, but something felt wrong. Leaving her kill outside, she rushed into Miyuki's room. There she saw the girl tossing and turning, sweat on her face, along with tears.

The sight has heartbreaking and scary.

"Wake up, Miyuki!" Sayaka yelled, shaking the girl desperately. Yet the girl was still asleep, and the wolf was beginning to panic.

" **_Don't leave....Saya-._ ** " Miyuki cried in her sleep, her arms reaching out.

_She's dreaming of me leaving?_ Sayaka wondered, though still deeply worried, she climbed into bed with the girl and held her protectively. "I won't leave your side. Even if you begin to hate me for it." The shewolf swore, noticing that Miyuki began calming down in the embrace.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki stirred, feeling something tickling against her nose. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of dark fur. She sighed and started to stretch. _It was only a dream, Alpha is still my grumpy wolf._

When she finished stretching, she reached out her hand. She wasn’t ready to get up yet and wanted to cuddle against the wolf more, before it decided it had enough and go out to kill some birds or any poor woodland animal nearby. Her hand rested against a taut stomach, she wondered idly when did Alpha had a shave.

The skin was smooth to her touch but she could feel an underlying streng--her eyes widened. _Wait... why would Alpha shave herself?_

She lifted herself up while wiping the sleep off her eyes and instead of finding a wolf, she found a nearly naked girl with a prominent chin. She started to remember everything that happened yesterday, from the picnic, to the feeling of having a pair of sharp fangs brushing against her thighs and then that goddamn kiss.

She loved that kiss. It made her toes curl and forget about the world. Had she been standing, she would have fallen on her knees then on her back and let Sayaka have her way with her.

She looked down at the warm body sharing her bed. Her sleep addled mind still processing what was happening. _Alpha and this person… Sayaka are the same._

Alpha and Sayaka had been sleeping next to her.

Alpha and Sayaka had been taking baths with her.

Alpha and Sayaka had seen her naked.

She’ll never get married at this rate.

_ I’ve been living with a pervert all this time. _

The first blow hit Sayaka right in the face, tearing her away from the pleasant dream of chasing rabbits, and was followed by several more.

“Ah!” She held up her arms to defend herself but those girly punches hurt like hell. “Why in the name of- ow! Why are you beating me! Ow, dammit!”

Seeing that her punches didn’t seem to work, Miyuki started kicking the intruder off the bed but Sayaka caught her legs and pulled Miyuki towards her. She quickly rolled on top of the human, trapping Miyuki’s legs between her own and pinning the other girl’s arms above them.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Sayaka asked, idly taking note of the way moved pleasantly underneath her.

“You have been perving on me! You pervert!”

She rolled her eyes, what the hell is wrong with this girl? Yesterday she seemed perfectly fine with it but now she’s out to kill the shewolf. “Honestly woman, I thought we were over this and calm down! Don’t make me kiss you again!”

Miyuki stopped, as if considering something and then resumed her struggling.

“Now, you’re just doing that on purpose.” Sayaka commented, her ire starting to rise and Miyuki struggled harder, even managing to release one of her hands to slap Sayaka on the side of her head.

She growled, finally tired of being abused then caught the offending hand in her grip and proceeded to kiss the girl with an animalistic frenzy that surprised both of them. Her grip on Miyuki’s hands lessened and unable to restrain herself, they moved down to cup the girl’s ass while shimmying herself between her legs.

Miyuki pulled her closer by burying her, now free, hands into Sayaka’s hair. She tugged on them roughly, urging Sayaka closer and angrier. Sayaka’s hands lifted her ass up, pushing their pelvises against each other and causing some delicious friction that sent a spike of pleasure down Miyuki’s body. She moaned and Sayaka felt a powerful urge to take and dominate her female.

In her lust haze, Sayaka was barely able to register the sound of the front door opening, her senses were solely focused on the girl beneath her just begging to be taken, dominated and fucked thoroughly.

“Well now…” A familiar voice, shook her out of daze. “I thought you wanted to take it slow.”

Sayaka pulled away but Miyuki pulled her back down, she was far in too deep of her need to mate. “Fuck! Miyuki wait!”

Yui leaned on the door frame. “Need a hand on restraining her?”

“No!” She moved behind Miyuki and hugged the girl from behind, effectively trapping her. “My hands are doing quite well.”

“Sayaka…” The shewolf groaned at the pleading tone, inwardly cursing herself for her obsessive need to do everything the proper way. _She keeps that up and I’ll kiss ‘taking it slow’ goodbye._

She shushed the girl as she continued to hold her. “Later… later, okay? Later. We can’t do it now. We have a visitor.”

“Hmm?” Miyuki noticed Yui still leaning against the door and the doctor waved back. It was enough to make her snap out of her daze. “What just happened?”

Before Miyuki could start struggling again, she tightened her grip around and whispered into her ear. “I’ll explain everything later, okay?”

Miyuki nodded a bit hesitantly, she was starting to get curious as to why it was so easy for her switch between liking Sayaka and calling the shewolf a pervert. When Sayaka was sure that Miyuki won’t turn around and start beating her again, she released her. Miyuki turned to look at her to which Sayaka returned with an awkward smile and much to the shewolf’s delight, the girl blushed.

Miyuki got off the bed and led the doctor towards the kitchen. She vaguely heard them talking about Yui instructing Miyuki of her new duties at the hospice for tomorrow while Sayaka was too busy wagging her tail in happiness.

She didn’t get a kiss this time but a blush is good sign and things might turn out easier than she expected.

 

* * *

 

An hour or two after Yui left, a loud pounding on the door was heard. Dropping her previous task, Miyuki hobbled to the door, she was allowed to walk, as long as she didn't put too much pressure on her leg. Opening the door, she saw Aki at the door, holding flowers. Sayaka could see everything from where she lay, her eyes narrowed dangerously

“Miyuki-san, I heard that you got hurt yesterday. So I brought you some flowers.” He said, holding out the handful of flowers. Miyuki took the flowers before smiling faintly.

“How kind of you, Aki-san. But these gifts have to stop.” She said, looking up to the man.

Blinking in surprise, his face shifted. “Do you not like them? I can get you something els-”

Miyuki cut him off by holding her hand up, she then shook her head at him. “Listen Aki-san, you’re a real nice guy and all, but I’m just not the girl you should be pinning after.” She explained, looking down her her previous gift, before returning it to him.

“There is someone else isn't there?” Aki asked, obvious sadness in his voice.

“Yes.” Miyuki nodded, not aware of the extra pair of ears listening on them.

Clearing his throat, Aki sniffed before standing up tall. “I had a feeling, but doesn't hurt to try.” He laughed to himself. “I wish you two the best.” He said taking a step back, before turning and leaving. Closing the door, Miyuki turned around and nearly jumped, as Sayaka was right behind her.

Her usual soft eyes were filled with rage, her lip pulled back as she bared her front fangs. She was staring right past the woman, through the door. Her stance was very tense, as she clenched her knuckles, there were turning white.

Sayaka was beyond angry.

Seeing the amount of anger in Sayaka’s body language, Miyuki lifted her hands and held the shewolf’s face, causing her to look at Miyuki. Just the simple touch, made her relax dramatically.

Placing their foreheads together, they just stood there and looked at each other. Sayaka lifted one of her hands and placed it on top of Miyuki's.

"Sorry about...that." The shewolf sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying Miyuki's scent before her. "Seeing people who pin after you, especially males make me angry. My inner wolf screams at me to shield you away from them, and make you mine."

"I see." Miyuki giggled, moving her hands around her jealous Wolf's neck, as she shifted closer to her body, laying her body against hers. "You're so warm, Sayaka." She sighed blissfully, her lips brushing against the open patch of skin on her neck.

The shewolf was having a hard time controlling herself, she didn't want a repeat of this morning to happen, but at the same time, she wanted to turn and pin Miyuki to the wall, and have her praise her name to the heavens.

Fortunately or unfortunately, her stomach decided to help her out, by releasing a loud growl. "Ah. Guess I'm hungry." Sayaka said, backing out of the embrace, but was still close enough to help Miyuki back to her seat.

Feeling lips on her cheek, she turned red. Giggling Miyuki smiled and flicked Sayaka's nose. "That was for helping me. Now go and bring me back something."

Nodding dumbly, the shewolf nearly walked into the door on her way out.

 

* * *

 

The day was uneventful for them and Sayaka had brought back more flowers than usual. Though Miyuki had a feeling that the wolf stole them from a certain someone that had tried to give it to her earlier that day. Still the gesture was very much appreciated. It was early in the evening and Sayaka had quickly become the perfect doting partner, obediently and patiently doing what Miyuki asks her to do.

Hell, if Miyuki asked her to run naked around the village just for shits and giggles she’d do it in a heartbeat. She’s technically naked in her wolf form anyway.

Miyuki was lightly dozing on the couch with Sayaka sitting on the floor in front of her. The shewolf was fiddling with her fur bracers, they were starting to loosen and the fur might needed to be replaced. The fire in front of them cackled and filled the comfortable silence between them. She felt Miyuki start tracing the pattern on her arm band and she looked at the girl.

“What does this mean?” Miyuki asked, still tracing the armband.

Sayaka sighed, remembering what the patterns on the armband meant. “It means that I’m the Alpha Wolf or rather I was the Alpha Wolf.” Seeing the curious look in Miyuki’s eyes, Sayaka continued. “The Alpha Wolf is, how do you call it… ah, the village chief. I ruled over a clan.”

She smiled sadly at Miyuki. “I’m sorry that’s all I can tell you right now. I want to say more but there are some things that I’m too hurt to talk about.”

She returned to fiddling with her bracers, Miyuki was watching the shewolf’s profile and could see the hurt in her features. ‘Her clan must have meant a great deal to her.’

“Let’s change the subject then.” Miyuki declared, she stood up and moved to sit sideways on Sayaka’s lap, shoving aside the bracer her wolf had been fiddling with. She hugged the shewolf, tucking Sayaka’s head under chin and Sayaka wrapped her hands around Miyuki’s waist. Sayaka was a bit surprised but welcomed it anyway, she found Miyuki’s scent quite soothing and she took a deep breath.

“About earlier-” Miyuki started but Sayaka beat her to it.

“Ah that…” Sayaka swallowed, this reminded her of the time when her den mother at Hakata was explaining where cubs came from but not as awkward. She leaned back to look at Miyuki’s face. “How do I start… well, um... well, for us wolves when we find our mate and this only happens once in every wolf’s life… when we find our mate a bond is immediately formed.”

“What kind of bond?” The girl tilted her head to the side and thought it was the cutest.

She paused thinking of what to say next.

“The bond urges or suggests for the wolf and their mate to be with them. Some can resist the urge but it takes a lot of willpower and it doesn’t usually end well.” She saw Miyuki open her mouth to ask a question but interrupted her. “I’ll tell you about the consequences of resisting the bond in another time but the bond makes it easier for the wolf and their mate to start a relationship that’s why, even though you barely know me, you find yourself quite comfortable with this.” She gestured at the lack of space between them.

“But I do know you!” Miyuki pouted and Sayaka gave the girl a quick kiss, the pout was gone as soon as it came.

“You know me as a stupid, dumb, stubborn, jerk of a wolf.”

“Still doesn’t explain what happened earlier.” The pout returned and Sayaka wondered if Miyuki was doing this on purpose.

“I’m getting there.” She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “It affects both mates and our bodies are still getting used to it, hence the weird mood swings you have.”

“You also have your jealous fits.” Miyuki added and Sayaka frowned, continuing on.

“The bond not only helps the wolf and their mate get along well but also urges them to… uh…” She somehow felt hesitant to say make babies so she paused, searching for the right words to say. “It urges mates to… procreate.”

“So these feelings are genuine?”

Sayaka nodded. “The bond feeds off it, making it stronger.”

Miyuki made a humming sound, finally understanding what happened earlier then she smiled excitedly at Sayaka. “Does mean that we’re going to have babies?”

Sayaka started choking on her own spit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Ally appears, and informs Sayaka of Namaba's status.

Things had gone much better than Sayaka had initially thought. She expected that Miyuki would take some time to get used to the idea of being her mate but the girl kept surprising her. Even bringing up the topic of having babies from time to time and Sayaka could only stutter out a reply. It’s not that she didn’t want to have her own pups with Miyuki, she’d love to have them with her mate but she just wasn’t ready yet and neither is Miyuki. 

That morning she’d woke with Miyuki comfortably cuddled against her. It was any other perfect day that she’d been having with Miyuki but she had an odd feeling as if something important will happen today. She couldn’t place what it was, nor could she tell if that feeling was a good or bad thing. She didn’t like this feeling, she didn’t like not knowing things or understand them. Thus it made her want to stay close to Miyuki though, even with the girl urging her to go hunt because she had been itching too but her urge to keep mate safe was more important.

She was following Miyuki around, watching intently as the girl checked on each patient and gave them the remedies that each one needed when Yui called for her and Paru to her office. The wolf had become a nearly permanent attachment to Miyuki and by default she went along with Miyuki.

“Take a seat.” Yui gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.

Paru took the closest seat to Yui while Miyuki waited for Sayaka to shift forms and sit on one of the chairs before situating herself on Sayaka’s lap. Yui raised an eyebrow at them but didn’t say anything, instead she looked down on the list she had on her desk.

“I think we’re all aware that most of the patients we had received injuries from a wolf attack.” She looked at Sayaka and Miyuki. “When you two arrived here we’ve had an influx of patients from the other villages, all of their injuries caused by wolf attacks.”

“The night before I was forced to leave, a wolf had attack my village. I was lucky that my house was closer to the forest than the village that was why I was pretty much unharmed and didn’t know what happened the next morning.” She paused, Sayaka’s hand started moving up and down her back to sooth her. The morning after the first attack was a horrible memory for her with it being one of her close brushes with death. “But that made me an easy scapegoat for the villagers.”

“Anthropomorphic bag of dicks.” Sayaka muttered.

“Then a week later, these attacks changed from a single wolf to a pack.” The doctor glanced at Sayaka and saw a dark look cross her face but didn’t point it out. “We got more patients because of those attacks, nearly a dozen of at a time but this week we didn’t get any. That worries me.”

Miyuki furrowed her brows, a little confused. “Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Not entirely.” Paru said softly, finally joining in the conversation. “Getting patients mean that there are survivors and none would mean…”

She didn’t have to finish the sentence for the others to understand. They were quiet for a bit, letting the implication of what Paru said sink in.

“That’s why I called this meeting.” Yui started. “I have a feeling that something might happen soon and we need to prepare. I’ve taken the initiative to inform the village chief also, Yuasa promised that he’ll take measures to prepare the village for any potential attack.”

She took a fresh piece of parchment and dipped her quill into the inkwell, started making a list of the things they will need. As she wrote she started giving orders. “We’ll have to restock and recheck everything from herbs, cloths to equipment. Paru, that’s your job.”

Paru took the list, looked it over briefly and quietly left the office. Yui made another list and handed it Miyuki as soon as she finished.

“Miyuki, it’s your job to prepare the remedies. We need to be ready for any possible infection, use our current stock of herbs. If we run out, have one of the volunteers collect some in the forest.” She held up her hand to stop Miyuki from protesting. “No. I need you here, it’s safer for you to be the one making them than collecting the herbs.”

The girl was a very capable gatherer but she’s much better at making cures out of them. She also knew that Sayaka will not allow Miyuki alone in the forest due to the impending danger and she needed the wolf nearby. She has some questions for her.

Miyuki acquiesced and stood up to leave the room, Sayaka was about to follow when Yui called out for her. The shewolf gazed curiously at Yui.

  
“I got something for you to do.” Yui said then looked at Miyuki, ignoring Sayaka’s growl. “Go head, I won’t dally her for too long.”

Miyuki took a moment to give Sayaka a kiss on the cheek before leaving the two.

“Don’t be angry. Like I said, this won’t take long.”

 

* * *

“What do you want?” Sayaka started, she had noticed Yui stealing a glance at her when talked about the attacks. It had put her immediately on edge.

Yui didn’t answer but instead she pushed aside a stack of papers and reached for something under her desk. A moment later she placed a bottle of brandy on her desk, surprising Sayaka. She was used to Yui drinking tea all the time, there was even a point where she thought tea was running through Yui’s veins instead of blood. She swallowed a bit of spit, she hates humans and calls them a bunch of anthropomorphic bag of dicks but they do know how to make their liquor. And it’s been a while since she tasted any.

“Want some?” Yui held up two glasses then filled each one halfway at Sayaka’s nod. She gently pushed one of the glasses to Sayaka. “I thought we might need a bit of this.”

“Is whatever we are going to talk about so bad that you need to be a bit tipsy for it?” The shewolf took a large gulp, it burned as it went down. At Yui’s curious look, she explained. “I like the burn alcohol brings and we can’t get drunk. Or rather it takes more than just a few shots to feel tipsy.”

“Do you get hangovers?” Sayaka shook her head, briefly explaning that hangovers are a rare thing for her people especially since Namba tends throws parties almost every night Yui chuckled. “Lucky you. Do you want more though?”

“No, one is fine and I don’t want Miyuki smelling it on me.” She finished the last of her drink and placed her glass on the table, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. “Now what do you want?”

“You’re an Alpha. You and Paru mentioned it a few times.” She paused. “Why aren’t you with your clan?”

Sayaka stiffened. “I left.”

“Really?” She leaned back against her chair. “I didn’t peg you to be the type to abandon your responsibilities... should I be worried of you leaving Miyuki?”

“No!” Sayaka growled, standing up to place her hands on the table. She bared her fangs at Yui who seemed unaffected by her outburst. “I’d never leave her!”

“Then answer my question. Whatever we talk about here stay within this room. No one would know, not even Miyuki. Unless you tell her.”

Sayaka threw herself back down on her chair. “I was exiled. My clan accused me of attacking a village, I guess that was Miyuki’s village cause the day after the attack, I met her.”

“They kicked you that quick? No trial or hearing?”

“We’re not like you, humans.” Sayaka scoffed out. “Our laws are more severe and if we want to change something we act on it immediately instead of talking about it. Besides, it’s a waste of time.”

“You’d be surprised, talking can be quite productive. Like what we’re doing now.” Yui stated and Sayaka looked away. “Why did they accuse you?”

“I wasn’t around the clan when the attack happened. I have a tendency to… run off before a storm hits.” She glared at Yui, daring her to say something about what she’s going to divulge. “I don’t like thunder.”

“I see.” There was bit of amusement in her eyes and fortunately for Sayaka, she didn’t say anything about the wolf not liking thunders but it would be a useful piece of information if she wanted to tease the shewolf.. “So, you didn’t have a legitimate alibi.”

Sayaka shook her head and Yui finished off her drink. “Before we spoke, I had a hunch. I didn’t want to say it during our meeting cause I wasn’t so sure.”

“What do you mean?” The shewolf leaned forward.

“Your clan, might be the one leading these attacks.”

Sayaka was quiet for a long while as the information sank in. She should feel angry for Yui accusing her clan but somehow, everything seemed to fall into place. Still that didn’t stop her from holding to the last bits of denial.

“What about the other clans? Any of them could have been doing these attacks!”

“Akiba is too far from here, Sakae is busy with their own war because of a power vacuum and you know that Hakata is the most harmless clan.” Yui explained, counting each clan with a finger. “You’ve been out of touch from your clan, so you don’t know what exactly has been happening there.”

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at Yui. “How do you know all of this.”

“I don’t.” The doctor pulled her sleeve up, revealing a bonding mark on her wrist. “Paru does and She tells me everything”

Sayaka’s eyes widened and Yui refilled Sayaka’s glass, thinking that the shewolf might need another. _Yui is Paru’s mate, how did I miss this?_

 

* * *

 

It took an hour for Sayaka to digest everything that Yui revealed to her and somehow, Yui being Paru’s mate and Paru being a shewolf threw her off the most. Instead of her clan being the instigators of the recent attacks.

Leaving Yui’s office, Sayaka’s gaze flicked upward and met Miyuki’s who was waiting for her outside. The shewolf’s mood got better at the smile sent her way. Holding her hand out, she grasped Miyuki’s and the two walked to the storage room.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Sayaka remarked.

The girl moved closer to Sayaka, using both of her hands to hold Sayaka’s. “But I wanted to.”

They reached the storage room and Miyuki started to collect the materials she needed. The amount of supplies that Miyuki would be needing for the next couple of days was vast, and she was in no state to be carrying anything, at least that was Sayaka’s opinion, as she carried multiple boxes effortlessly. Miyuki’s gaze shifted to the well toned arms that she had first hand experience of feeling them and swooned a bit.

“What’re you looking at?” Sayaka asked, noticing the gaze on her.

“Ah it's nothing.” Miyuki said, giggling when she saw the shewolf’’s face scrunch up in confusion. “So what did Yui want to talk to you about?” She asked, as they fell into step once again.

Sayaka nearly dropped the boxes of herbs at the question, but quickly composed herself. “Just some tips about the village. The safest places for people to hide, and other protective protocols. She said to hide you if anything happens, and then go out and help. But no matter what your safety is first.” Sayaka half lied, not quite wanting to worry Miyuki but it’s true that Yui told her to protect Miyuki she just conveniently left out the other topics the talked about.

Miyuki remained quiet, and Sayaka gazed over at her, just to see the girl blushing cutely, playing with her skirt.

Not a moment later the two returned home, and the shewolf placed the boxes down, before removing her cloak and hood that hid her extra features, as she folded up the garment, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Putting them down next to the box, she turned around and returned the embrace, resting her head against the girl’s.

“Are you okay?”

Miyuki shook her head, and tightened her hold on the wolf. Not a moment later, she found herself being carried into their room, and placed on the bed. Sayaka joined her side, allowing herself to be a pillow.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” She coaxed gently, her hand rubbing Miyuki’s back, trying to comfort her.

“I’m scared. The sudden attacks, people getting hurt or worse. What if the villagers turn on on me again, I don't know if I could take that again-”

“Miyuki…”

“-and what if they attack Yui and Paru for being friends with me? I’d be ruining their lives too-”

“Miyuki…” The shewolf called again, this time a bit louder.

“Why does misfortune follow after me so much, I’ve done nothing wrong to anyone or anything. Maybe I’m better off alone.”

Fed up with the woman’s endless talking, Sayaka did what she knew would shut her up, and kissed her. Breaking away a second later, she glared down at the girl to keep her quiet. “Now that I have your attention, would you please stop stressing. The villagers won’t turn on you, Yui and Paru are going to be fine, and there is no way in hell that I’m going to leave you alone in this world. You’re mine and I’m yours. The world is either going to be with us or against us and they will know what hell is like if they go against us. Understand?” She asked, holding Miyuki’s face to keep her still.

Nodding, a few tears started welling up in the human girl’s eyes. Sniffing quietly, she buried her face into Sayaka’s shoulder and cried. She was crying of multiple reasons. The stress she has built up, sadness for people in other villages dying, and then the fact that she was no longer alone in this cruel world.

“Thank you for being here.” She whispered, but the shewolf heard her clearly.

Miyuki had cried herself to sleep and through it all Sayaka held the girl, repressing the urge to go on a rampage. She didn’t like it when her mate hurt and the fact that she couldn’t do anything was a huge blow to her.

She carefully extricated herself from Miyuki and began to walk around the house, unconsciously making sure that everything was secure. She found herself staring into the forest behind their home. It called to her inner wolf to run out and explore but at the same time her inner wolf willed her to stay by her mate. She shook her head, they’d had a long day and the things she’d learned today had been taxing.

Shifting into her wolf form, she trotted her back to their room and jumped on the bed. She shimmied herself under the covers and let Miyuki pull her close. Her last thought before falling asleep was how she was how she was going to explain that all these attacks was her clan’s fault.

 

* * *

 

The days that followed had put everyone on high alert. Yuasa had followed through his word on taking measures to keep the village secure, he’d also sent a messenger to the other hamlets that had not been attacked yet. No one was allowed to stay out at night because of a new curfew and everyone had to at least be in groups of three if they wanted to leave the village. A strict rotation on patrols were also set up, mostly of young volunteers who thought that they were brave enough face a pack of wolves, and were instructed to alert everyone if an unfamiliar wolf was spotted.

The last part had caused the resident wolf a lot of discomfort, she was forced to put on a collar whenever she was in her wolf form. It was easier to identify her from any wolf that might have the same coat as her as well as prevent any accidental attacks on Sayaka. She was about to lift a hind leg to scratch a collar again when Miyuki swatted her on the nose.

“Don’t do that!” Miyuki frowned at the wolf before returning her attention on preparing the remedies.

Sayaka whined and decided to hide under Miyuki’s chair, the collar made her feel like a domesticated dog. She wasn’t a dog, they were mongrels and brainless pups. Miyuki’s long skirt falling over her supine form helped hide her shame. They were at hospice, working on area that looked very similar to a kitchen but it held all the materials Miyuki needed to do her work.

Paru walked in, carrying a basket full of supplies. She spied a tail sticking out from under Miyuki’s skirt and she smiled. “Sayaka still doesn’t like her new collar?”

“She still thinks, it’s some kind of punishment.” She took a look at the things that Paru brought in and nodded. “Those are all I need right now. Any news outside? I’ve been cooped up here for… I don’t know how long.”

“The same. Another wolf was seen, a white one with a black tip on the tail.” She lifted Miyuki’s skirt so she could peer down at the wolf. “Do you know this one Sayaka?”

The wolf shifted away from Paru. Ever since she found out that Paru was one of her kind, she didn’t know how to treat the her. It also baffled her that she couldn’t pick out her scent, she smelled completely human. She also understood why Paru almost never removed that bonnet on her head and the excessively long skirts that she wore all the time.

“I guess the lack of any type of response means no.” She let go of Miyuki’s skirt but heard a muffled bark. “I guess she does.”

Sayaka crawled out and quickly shifted forms. She was about to take the collar off when she noticed Miyuki giving her the stink eye and dropped her hands. “I think I know the wolf you’re talking about but... I’m surprised that she’s taking part in this attack.”

Miyuki was staring between Paru and Sayaka. A few hours ago, she had easily managed to pry from Sayaka what she and Yui talked about. Though Sayaka was scared that Miyuki might think that her clan had something to do with her being outlawed from her village but Miyuki was fine with it. Reasoning that it wasn’t Sayaka’s fault but it was the wolf that had attacked her village was the one at fault and that they were just victims of circumstance.

Seeing that the others seem to be waiting on her, she continued. “I think it’s Akari. She’s my Beta’s mates or partner, it depends on the time of the day, and doesn’t like to get her hands dirty.”

“What if she’s not part of the attack?” Miyuki declared. “Maybe she wants to talk to you?”

“Maybe but we can’t tell for-” Sayaka was stopped and seemed to tense up as well as Paru. “They’re here.”

As soon she said those words left her mouth they heard several howls.

Yui burst into the room. “Get ready, this could be it!”

Everyone immediately burst into action and Sayaka shifted forms again, following after Miyuki but Yui grabbed her by the collar.

“Sayaka I want you to guard the front entrance. Do not let any those wolves in, understand?” Sayaka struggled to get out of Yui’s grip, she needed to be near Miyuki. “No wolves in the hospice would ensure Miyuki’s safety! I’ve secured the other entrances, so you can keep an eye on the front entrance, do you understand?”

Sayaka lifted her paw doing an awkward wave and Yui let go. The wolf quick bounded out of the room to do her task.

“By the Gods, I hope we’ve prepared enough.”

 

* * *

 

Upon exiting the building, Sayaka noticed something was off. She knew the wolves were nearby, yet none were actually seen. She glanced around, noticing that everyone has locked themselves into their homes, all except the volunteers who stood tense, looking for any sign of an attack.

Suddenly without warning, a brown wolf attacked a man not even a few feet from her.

“The roof! They're on the roof!” Someone yelled.

Snapping into action, Sayaka tackled the brown wolf off of the man, just barely saving his life, but he was going to have scars all across his arm and face. In a flurry of fur and claws, the black shewolf came out on top, as she glared down at the wolf.

It was one of the scouts from the day she was exiled. Sayaka felt a bubble of rage inside her form at the hypocrisy going on.’They kicked me out for false accusations, but yet here they are attacking in an organized manner!!!’

Knocking the brown wolf out, she tilted her head back and let out a blood chilling howl, the only warning her ex-clanmates were going to get before she unleashed hell upon them. Surveying the area, she spotted another wolf, and a familiar figure fighting against it.

It was Aki.

The boy tripped and fell on to his back, the attacking wolf used this to it’s advantage to start tearing into the boy.

She mustered up all of her speed and tackled the wolf off of the boy, a couple of volunteers then tried to get the wolf’s attention. Sayaka was baring her fangs, standing over the boy protectively and the wolves that surrounded her seem to recognize the former Alpha so they were hesitant to attack.

“Alpha…” Aki’s called out, his voice was barely audible and that worried the shewolf.

She got off the boy, she ignored him calling out to her again and started to inspect his wounds. Whatever she might have noticed, worried her and with an impressive amount of strength, she started to pull the boy towards the hospice. She might not like his advances towards Miyuki but her mate would lovingly skin her hide if she let someone die.

Two volunteers were guarding the door and they quickly opened the door for the wolf. Sayaka practically threw the limp boy inside the building and as soon as the door closed behind her she started barking, hoping to catch the attention of the girls or even the hospice volunteers.

The first one to notice was the skinny volunteer that she’d first seen around the hospice. It took one look at Aki before he pulled another volunteer along to help, he looked a little shaken at the amount of blood but managed to stay focused. Sayaka watched as they carried the boy to a vacant bed then she decided to make a quick sweep around the hospice.

Despite their preparations there were still a lot of people that got hurt, their cries of pain were loud and deafening to Sayaka but she continued on. She first spotted Yui surrounded by three volunteers, she was working on a patient while shouting orders. She sniffed the air and caught Miyuki’s scent, she found her with Paru and both had their hands full with two patients.

Sayaka took a moment to look over Miyuki, just to make sure the girl was fine before running off to continue her part. She exited the building again, everything seemed to have quiet down slightly compared to before but she could still hear the sounds of fighting in the distance. She started to patrol the area around the hospice and as much as she itched to fight, she couldn’t wander off too far.

She’s not even sure if she had the heart to finish off her former clan members, despite her anger at their betrayal. A howl broke her from her thoughts and she spotted a white wolf in the distance. It charged towards her and Sayaka’s heckles rose as she crouched close to the ground, baring her fangs threateningly. The wolf seemed to slow down but kept running towards her.

When it was close enough, Sayaka didn’t waste anytime to tackle the white wolf. It fell under her body and didn’t even struggle as she snapped her jaws threateningly next to the wolf’s head. Instead the wolf whined pathetically at her, turning on to it’s back to show that it meant no harm. Sayaka snapped her jaws again before moving off the submissive wolf.

She knew the wolf was Akari but wasn’t sure on which side she was on and was weary for an ambush. She waited until the wolf was standing up again before Sayaka started to chase her, sneakily leading Akari by snapping at the wolf’s tail to guide her in the right direction.

They had reached the forest near Miyuki’s house before she tackled the wolf, this time her jaw was closely on the other wolf’s neck and if Akari made another move, she’d be dead in a heart beat.

Akari whined louder, trying to crawl out under Sayaka’s body but the wolf growled and she laid still, letting her Alpha decided on what to do with her life. She was starting to regret joining this raid on Kei’s request, they weren’t even sure if Sayaka was angry enough to kill her on sight.

Sayaka slowly closed her jaw over Akari’s neck, it was tempting to simply snap the white wolf’s neck but didn’t add any more pressure. She only closed her jaw slightly around the other wolf’s neck as a warning. She found it questionable would join the attack and didn’t seem intent on killing her.

 _Maybe Miyuki is right, she could be here to talk to me._ She shook her head a bit and the wolf below her whimpered.

She slowly loosened her grip on grip while placing a paw on the other wolf’s back. She meant one thing in this action and that’s for Akari to stay put until Sayaka came back to collect her. After snapping her jaw next to Akari’s head one more time and the white wolf flinching away from her Alpha in response, Sayaka ran back to the hospice.

 

* * *

 

Too many people.

There were too many people being sent in, and it wasn’t by small numbers, 4-5 would be carried in, and it was extremely overwhelming for the small group of workers. Paru was feeling stressed, but she was doing a good job of hiding it, unlike her other companions, even some of the volunteers were beginning to panic.

Just when the situation couldn't get any worse, the worst thing possible was uttered.

“We’re out of supplies.”

The room got quiet, as the wounded, the helpers, and even Yui’s eye widened at the statement, and then...all hell broke lose.

_ “I don’t want to die!” _

_ “Please treat me instead!” _

_ “My son! Help my son!” _

The cries were deafening. But somehow through all the panic, Paru managed to hear someone calling out to her, turning her head, she noticed Yui motioning her over. Approaching her side, she noticed a look in her eyes.

“You want me to go out there don’t you.” Paru already assumed, and Yui’s nod confirmed her thoughts. There were supply huts just a little outside the hospice, but there was a 50/50 chance that it taken over, burned down, or worse being used an ambush by the attacking wolf pack.

“Please be careful.” Yui begged, holding the shewolf’s gaze.

“I will be.” Paru nodded, kissing the Doctor’s cheek. “For our sake and everyone elses.” With that statement, the salty nurse snuck out of the room without alerting anyone, and shifted a moment after she got out the door.

The sooner she got back, the lesser the risk of being attacked by her fellow villagers.

 

* * *

 

As Sayaka was approaching the Hospice, her ears picked up an all too familiar sound, a howl of retreat. The attack had taken too long and the pack might have gotten fed up with the amount of resistance they met. She watched all the previously aggressive wolves run back into the forest, and the remaining villagers, wounded or not, began cheering.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of grey. Turning sharply, she followed after the wolf, as it was going a completely different direction of the other wolves. Just when she was close to attacking the wolf, a strong smell hit her.

_**Salt.** _

But it was also mixed with another one, one she was also familiar too. The smell of the Doctor she strongly dislikes. Sayaka wasn’t dumb, she quickly figured out who the wolf was, and sighed. Hearing the sigh, the grey wolf turned around, it’s body arched, but quickly relaxed upon seeing Sayaka’s black fur and collar.

Shifting one at a time, Paru motioned for Sayaka to help her bring back supplies, the more that was brought back, the sooner the work could get done.

“You know shifting during this time was pretty stupid of you.” Sayaka said, as she stacked boxes, before picking them up easily. “It’s easier to get places in that form, besides no one saw me so it’s fine.” The salty nurse huffed, doing the same, but a box short of the stronger shewolf. “We have to get back, its chaos in there.” Paru said, as she closed the storage shed back up.

“It couldn’t possibly be that bad in there.” Sayaka rolled her eyes, following the woman back. But immediately after the door was opened, the wails of people hit her sensitive ears at full force causing her to wince. “Okay. I was wrong.” She muttered through clenched teeth.

Volunteers who weren’t completely busy helped with the taking boxes of supplies off the shewolf’s hands, and dropped the off at the same destination. Yui’s office, where Miyuki was busy grinding up what was earlier announced as the last of the herbs. Looking up from all hard work she was doing, she saw Sayaka standing at the doorway, a tired look on her face.

Stopping her work, Miyuki shot out of her seat, and jumped the shewolf. “I’m so glad you’re not hurt. I was so worried, you know!” She cried into Sayaka’s shoulder, stuck between hitting the wolf and kissing her, she later went with the second option. The two stood there, completely forgetting they had company.

“I hate to interrupt you two, but we still have a lot of work to get done.” Paru said, her voice not masking the fact that she felt no remorse for interrupting the two.

“I still have something to do, but I’ll be back. Work hard, Miyuki.” The ex-alpha smiled fondly, stroking the herbalist's face. Pecking her cheek, Sayaka left the room once again.

“Mou, Paru you could of waited a bit longer before interrupting us?” Miyuki asked, a noticeable pout on her face, as she plopped back into her seat, and got back to work, a bit grateful for the for the extra supplies to work with.

“Sorry. But work comes first. If you’re done with those, I’ll take them to Yui.” She motioned towards the vials of liquid sitting on the examination table turned desk.

“Yes, you can take those, but can you tell someone to bring me some water? I’m running low.”

Nodding, Paru took the vials and loaded them into an empty box, before leaving the woman with her task.

 

* * *

 

The sound of footsteps against the ground, caused a certain white shewolf to turn her attention to the source. Her ears flicked back, as she lowered herself at the piercing gaze shot towards her. She laid still, with Sayaka walking around her, daring for her to move.

Once Sayaka stopped circling around her, she allowed a breath to escape her nose. She watched as Sayaka shifted back to her two legged form, and noticed right away a scar that wasn’t there before. She has been wounded since being exiled.

“We need to talk, Akari.” She said, waiting for the shewolf to follow her example.

Shifting into her human form, Akari kept her head low, scared of making the ex-alpha angry. Nervously, she began fidgeting from foot to foot, waiting on the onslaught of questions to be fired at her.

Sayaka had so many questions to ask, but she noticed just how nervous the woman before her was. “I’m not your Alpha anymore, so look me in the eyes at least.” Sayaka sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, as she leaned on her good leg, even though the other one was healed up, she didn't want to push her luck with it.

Lifting her head, Akari looked up at Sayaka, expecting to it to be a test to give her a reason to be hit, but to her surprise she was til on two feet. “I’ve been...looking for you, Sayaka.” She said in a soft voice.

“Looking for me involves attacking all these villages?”

“It was the only way, but I never actually attacked anyone, I would stay on the sidelines, hoping to catch a glimpse of you.” She defended, crossing an arm protectively over her stomach and Sayaka arched her brow curiously. “I mostly patrolled for other villages for them to raid but I never harmed anyone. It’s against our clan’s laws to harm those that our kind swore to protect, many of us learned that from you.”

Sayaka let out a frustrated sigh and walked a little deeper into the forest. She didn’t want any of the villagers overhearing their conversation, judging from how skittish Akari was acting she thought it best that they can talk somewhere with a bit of privacy. Akari followed after Sayaka after a moment of hesitation, she noticed that the former Alpha had easily turned her back to her when she started walking. To other wolves this was an act of dismissal, some would find it even insulting but to Sayaka it meant that she trusted whoever she turned her back to.

Arriving to one of the place she goes to ponder to by herself, she turned to her ex-clanmate, and motioned for her to sit on one of the fallen trees.

"Who’s idea was it to start doing the attacks?" Sayaka asked once Akari sat down.

“It’s… it’s not Kei, she didn’t want this. She couldn’t stop it--” She immediately shut her mouth when Sayaka held up a hand.

“I know.” She paused for a moment, thinking. Akari seemed to be shaken up and it was rare to see the girl like this. This could also mean that whatever was happening to her clan was really bad. “I know she didn’t. She wouldn’t abuse her power just to go on a killing spree but tell me what happened since I... left.”

If Akari noticed Sayaka hesitating on saying the last part, she ignored it and started her explanation.

The clan was baffled at her sudden exile but Kei was able to calm everyone down and explain what happened. Of course, not many believed her explanation but Kei couldn’t do anything. All evidence had pointed to Sayaka as the culprit for the first attack and Kei can’t interfere because of her close relationship to Sayaka. Nothing had been changed when Kei ruled Namba and, she applied the same rules and the same amount of firmness that Sayaka did. In fact, it was as if Sayaka didn’t leave at all.

It was a few days after Sayaka had left that a pack of outsiders entered Namba’s territory. The outsiders’ alpha challenged Kei, much to the surprise of Namba’s members. The fight between Kei and the challenging Alpha was brutal, to the point that Akari nearly had to beg for Kei to yield rather than die.

Fortunately their laws allowed Kei to stay and resume her role as Beta but things had drastically changed after that. Even with her role as Beta, Kei was pretty much useless since the new Alpha preferred to seek counsel with her own entourage than with it’s new clan.

Akari looked distraught while she told the story but tears had started to fall from her eyes when she retold how brutal the fight between Kei and the new Alpha. She had nearly lost her mate that day and, Kei might have wandering hands and can be an incessant flirt, she still loved her all the same. The Beta was still recovering from her injuries when she was ordered to look for Sayaka.

“Akari…” Sayaka called out softly, itching to comfort the girl but she knew that Akari didn’t liked to be touched when she cries and settled for trying to get the girls attention.

“Akari.”

The girl stared up at Sayaka.

“Is Kei alright?” Akari nodded and Sayka asked. “Does she have a plan?”

Akari wiped off her tears and did her best to compose herself but Sayaka thought she still looked stunning anway. “No that’s why she asked me to look for you. She was hoping that we might run into you or find a place in the human villages. You seem to have knack for befriending humans.”

She internally groaned, not only was her clan could be in peril but they didn’t have a plan also. After a moment she took off her cloak and handed it over to Akari. She’ll have shift forms and Akari would have to be as she is now, two wolves walking into the village would be a bit suspicious due to the recent events.

“What’s this?” Akari inquired, scrunching her nose in disgust. It smelled like it hadn’t been washed for weeks and would most likely be true.

“Put it on.” Sayaka ordered. She watched Akari gingerly put it on and when the girl had secured it, she started to explain. “We’re going back to the village.”

“What!”

“I’ll be in my wolf form they won’t hurt me because they know me and I’ll lead you to the hospice, I have friends there. They can help and we can keep talking from there.”

“But I need to get back to the clan--”

Sayaka growled and once again the girl shut her mouth. “You will but I still have questions and… I need you to bring some remedies to Kei. It’ll help her heal up quickly.”

“Alright.” Akari acquiesced, Sayaka had said the last part softly and she knew that Sayaka must be really worried for her Beta.

“Okay, stick close. Don’t wander off and don’t talk to anyone.”

With that Sayaka shifted and started the trek back to the village with Akari following closely behind.

 

* * *

 

Arriving back at the Hospice, Sayaka noticed that it was less crowded than before, which to her was a good sign. Leading Akari into Yui’s office, she closed the door. Turning around she noticed that the people she wanted to see where already gathered into the office.

Shifting back, she immediately went to Miyuki’s side. “This is Akari. The wolf you saw before Paru.” She said, as she leaned against the wall. Miyuki glanced over at the new girl, but then shifted her attention back to the she-wolf beside her. She only saw her so many times today, so she felt the need to be in Sayaka’s arms.

Noticing the glance, the Ex-Namba Alpha, reached out for the herbalist, and pulled her to lean against her, her arms wrapping around her waist, and her head making itself comfortable on Miyuk’s shoulder.

“So she’s not hostile then.” The salty shewolf determined, looking the cloaked shewolf up and down, noticing just how passive she was being before the four of them.

“I’m not like the others who attacked you all. I come only bearing news of what’s been happening while Sayaka left. I already informed her, but I feel as if you need to know as well, seeing as she trusts you all.” Akari said, as she glanced at the others before her, before continuing. “Sayaka has also mentioned remedies for me to take back.”

“And to whom is getting these remedies?” Yui asked, a bit on the tense side, last thing she wanted was for her precious medicines and elixirs to be used to heal a wolf who could later attack them again.

“Her mate.” Sayaka cut in, gaining Yui’s attention. “From what she’s told me, a pack of outsiders challenged Kei and she lost. Badly.”

“I’ll go gather some supplies then. For you to take back to her.” Yui nodded, getting up from her seat and exiting the room, Paru following in tow.

Shifting uncomfortably, Akari opened her mouth. “When do I get to go back?” She asked.

Sayaka hummed lowly, thinking to herself, but Miyuki playing with her hands was distracting her. Using her tail to smack the girl, she smiled at the yelp she got, but quickly morphed into a pout as she got her hand pinched in return.

The cloaked shewolf watched the two interact, only to come to the realization of that Sayaka has found a mate, and that she was human. She doesn't know how that will affect the clan later when hopefully everything goes back to normal. ‘Will she even want to come back if she starts a family outside of the clan?’ She wondered a bit longer, before Sayaka’s voice broke her thoughts.

"Tomorrow night you can head back. Seeing that you're truly needed back at Kei's side, and before you ask...I won't be returning with you."

Akari opened her mouth to protest, but Sayaka raised her hand. "I didn't say that I was never coming back, just not now. I can't take on a pack by myself, if the new Alpha is strong enough to defeat Kei, I'll be requiring help. Tell Kei to hold on and play along."

Akari simply nodded. This was better than nothing, Kei would have something to hope for and those still loyal to Sayaka can have something to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sayaka and Miyuki travel to get help.
> 
> Mentions of Sakae shewolves.
> 
> And babymaking.

Miyuki watched Sayaka pace back and forth, with her head down and a scowl that seemed to get worse with every turn she made. It was a few days since the failed wolf attack and despite their preparation a lot of people still got hurt but it was better than having all of the villagers wiped out. 

In a way they were lucky.

The survivors had celebrated their victory but fortunately they didn’t forget to be vigilant. The fear that the wolves might attack again was still there and they had learned a lot, mostly to Yui giving them tactical advice that she did not ‘learn’ from Paru and Sayaka. They had also sent Akari away safely, with the white shewolf returning the cloak to Sayaka and Miyuki giving the offending item a stink eye. Miyuki washed the cloak thoroughly the next day before throwing it at Sayaka’s face.

Things should have returned to normal but Miyuki sensed something was amiss about Sayaka, since the first attack. The shewolf had gotten into the habit into spacing out a lot and talking to Yui more frequently. It had bothered her a lot but she knew that if she asked Sayaka would just brush it off. So, she waited for Sayaka to tell her whenever the shewolf was ready instead.

Now it seems the shewolf was ready to share.

Several scenarios ran through Sayaka’s head as she thought of how Miyuki will react to her plan, all of them ended up with her hide decorating the girl’s floor. She needed to leave, not because she didn’t want to be around Miyuki anymore but she needed to leave to seek help from the only clan that can keep up against Namba. Akari had given her additional information that the Namba’s mysterious new Alpha had her own army, shewolves only loyal to her and only heeding her commands. She feared she might need to hold a siege against her own home to draw out this new Alpha and finally tear them to pieces.

Sayaka stopped pacing, coming to a final decision and kneeled in front of Miyuki. “I need to leave.”

The smile on Miyuki’s face vanished and was replaced a blank one. Sayaka felt a shiver run up her spine, maybe that wasn’t the best way to tell Miyuki of her plan.

“Yamamoto Sayaka…” Miyuki started and the aforementioned wolf was screaming internally, using anyone’s full name in any conversation is bad. “Would you please explain to me why you need to leave?”

Sayaka stood up, was about to wipe her palms nervously against her legs but stopped when she realized that she’d nothing to wipe it on.

“Well…” She gulped. “It’s because I have to.”

Each wolf clan were all proud but most of all they would boast the abilities that was gifted to them by nature. Akiba has the swiftest and most skilled hunters. Sakae has the strategy and ferocity for war. Hakata has the cutest and sly members. Sayaka was proud that Namba has the strongest members and as the Alpha of her clan that made her the strongest by default. So, it was quite amazing that she suddenly found herself on her knees with Miyuki gripping her ear painfully.

“If you think that you can just leave me here while you go off and pretend to be a hero. Then you are wrong.” Miyuki said her tone alarmingly calm and Sayaka whimpered.

“I know what you are planning to do and no, Yui didn’t tell me. The hospice has thin walls and Paru is a really bad liar.” She twisted Sayaka’s ear harder. “I think she was happy to tell me anyway cause you’ve been cutting in on their alone time.”

“But you are not leaving me here and I am coming with you. Whether you like it or not.” She finally let go of Sayaka’s ear but the wolf didn’t make a move too afraid that her might smack her if she did. “Understand?”

Sayaka nodded.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sayaka responded, trying her best not to grab her tail and hug it. It was something she does after getting a scathing reprimand and the last time this happened was when she was still a cub at Hakata.

“Good.” She helped the shewolf up and made a mental note to be extra nice to Sayaka later. “Now be a good wolf and prepare the supplies we need for the trip okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Miyuki sighed deeply after Sayaka left to do as she ordered and she blinked away the tears that had started to form. She sent a longing look at the kitchen where she could hear the shewolf doing her part before making her way to their bedroom. There was no way in hell that she’d let Sayaka out of her sight, she refused to and had a feeling that this would be the time that Sayaka would need her the most.

 

* * *

 

It took them two days to prepare for the trip, though Miyuki wasn’t exactly sure where they were going and should have asked Sayaka but she packed up whatever type of clothing needed for any weather. Which made her jealous that Sayaka is fine with being practically naked in her wolf form most of the time.

She placed the last of their supplies in a leather bag and gave it to Aki. The boy had fortunately survived the attack but was missing a few fingers and maybe an ear; Miyuki couldn’t tell, his hair was covering it up but the boy seemed to have a hard time hearing her.

He walked over to his horse and and secured the bag on the saddle. When Miyuki had asked him if there was a horse breeder in the village so she could buy one, he gladly jumped in and gave her his mare instead. The horse was still in it’s prime, standing proudly with it’s coat and mane nearly as black as Sayaka’s fur, and he remarked that maybe that his horse would get along well with the grumpy wolf that followed Miyuki around.

“Thank you for this Aki. You didn’t have to.” She smiled at him, not the slightest bit guilty that she had turned the boy down not long ago and was using his still obvious adoration for her. She ignored Sayaka snapping her jaws near her leg.

“It’s no problem, Miyuki-san.” He patted the horse on the neck. “Xena here will need the trip. I used to have her help me carry heavy materials from the market to the smithy’s when I first started but I’m strong now…” He flexed his arm and Miyuki refrained from looking disgusted at the sweaty limb, she likes muscles but she didn’t want them bursting out of person’s skin. “I didn’t know what to do with her and I left her at the stables.”

“Thank you again, Aki. We have another stop to make before we leave.” She took the reins and started to lead Xena away. “Good bye, Aki.”

“Good bye, Miyuki-san!” He was about to say more but Sayaka ran past him, using her size to trip him over and he fell on to his back.

Miyuki had heard his pained yelp and gave the wolf a bemused look. The horse on the other didn’t seem to care about her former master and seemed happy to get a chance to walk around.

“We’re heading to the hospice, Yui and Paru are there.” She stated. Sayaka knew where they were going, so maybe she was doing this for the horse’s benefit. “We have some supplies to pick up from them and they’ll see us off. Is that okay, Xena?”

The horse nickered softly and Sayaka rolled her eyes, her mate had an odd ability to talk with animals or at least make the animals understand. She even caught her arguing with a bird once just for pooping the clothes she hanged out to dry. They reached the hospice and instead of tethering the horse to a fence she gave the reins to Sayaka. The shewolf gave the girl a strange look but held on to the reins anyway, her ear still stung a bit and didn’t feel like getting punished again.

“I’ll be back with Yui and Paru. So you two behave and stay put.” She briskly walked towards the door and entered.

Sayaka sat down and regarded the horse with a curious look. She started sniffing the mare’s leg but Xena didn’t seem to like it and shoved the wolf away with a leg. She growled and the mare snorted at her, contrary to what Aki said; these two will not get along well. They growled and snorted at each other back and forth, only stopping when Miyuki walked out with Yui and Paru with some supplies with them.

Miyuki smiled brightly when she noted that Xena and Sayaka was where she had left them and they seemed to get along well too. She added the medical supplies to an empty leather bag on Xena’s saddle and gave the mare a pat for obediently standing still.

“I think that’ll be all you need.” Yui said, smiling slightly at the girl while Paru seemed to be glaring the horse. “If you run out of supplies there will be another village along the way or you could try the travelling merchants but they’re scoundrels so I don’t recommended them.”

Miyuki nodded and Paru stopped glaring at the mare. “Are you sure you don’t want us to come?”

“We’ll be fine on our own. Though it would be great to have you two around.” Miyuki took the reins from Sayaka. “But the village will need your help for any further attacks and Akari might come by with some news from Namba. Plus, I think Sayaka would be prefer it to be just the two of us.” The horse whinnied. “Or three of us.”

Yui turned to look at Sayaka. “Take care of her Sayaka or I’ll sic Paru on you.”

Paru pinched Yui and to her credit the doctor was able to suppress a wince. Miyuki pulled them both in for a hug and tried to get Sayaka to join in too but the wolf was busy scratching her ear.

“We’ll see you when you get back.” She whispered and pulled back.

She noticed Paru pulling out a small bag and pressed it into her hand. “Some salt, you might need some to use it on your cooking, trail rations can get tiring at some point.”

Hearing Sayaka snort from behind her, Miyuki kicked backwards, before thanking the salty female for her...gift. “We’d better get going if we’re actually going to get some ground traveled today.” Miyuki said, before looking down at the whimpering shewolf, “Come along Sayaka.”

With her both her pride and side hurting, Sayaka followed after Miyuki.

 

* * *

 

It was already late afternoon, and the small group of three have covered quite a bit of ground. Like Aki said before, Xena is quite the strong, healthy mare, and wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion whatsoever. The same couldn't be said for the wolf, who was struggling to keep up with the horse, who was purposely going a bit faster.

Looking back at Sayaka, Miyuki patted Xena’s mane, motioning for her to stop. The spot there were at was pretty good, and luckily there was river nearby as well. Jumping down from the mare, she lead it to the water source, which looked like someone used the area as a camp before.

Hearing a sigh, Miyuki turned around to see Sayaka now in her two legged form, looking exhausted. “And you wanted to go alone huh?” Miyuki asked, as she grabbed a waterskin, before giving it to the shewolf. Rolling her eyes, Sayaka drank from it, before motioning for Miyuki to drink too.

“We can’t dally too long here. We can cover a lot more ground.” Sayaka said, as she got comfortable at the edge of the river, letting her feet sink into the cool water.

“Do your feet hurt?”

“You try walking for 4 hours.”

Noticing the certain edge to her voice, Miyuki backed up. Turning away she sat far away from the wolf, leaning against a tree, she closed her eyes to rest. Watching the whole thing go down, Xena huffed, her tail hitting Sayaka’s head.

 _I shouldn’t of snapped at her like that._ Sayaka thought to herself rubbing her neck. She left the familiar collar she’s been wearing the past few days and yanked it off her neck, before tossing it into the water. ‘Damn thing!’ She huffed, as she removed her feet from the water and shook the excess water off. Padding over to the pouting girl, she crouched down in front of her, and reached her hand out to touch her, but stopped as Miyuki’s head shot up.

“I know you don’t want me here, but you promised not to leave me alone. I know it sounds selfish of me-” The girl stopped when she saw Sayaka’s hand reach out for her face, and wiped the tears she wasn’t aware running down her face.

“I keep making you cry.” Sayaka frowned, her ears pressed to her head. “And seeing you cry makes me hurt here.” She grabbed Miyuki’s hand and placed it on her heart. Reaching out, Miyuki wrapped her arms around the shewolf, and brought her in closer, before pressing her lips to hers. It started off as a peck, turned heavy fast, as Sayaka pressed herself onto Miyuki, using the fact that she was against a tree to her advantage.

Miyuki’s hands moved northward into Sayaka’s hair, and one hand scratched the back of her ear, causing the the shewolf to groan into their kiss. Feeling evil, Sayaka nipped at Miyuki’s bottom lip, before sucking on it. The moan she got in return, caused her tail to thump like crazy behind her, she was enjoying these sounds she was coaxing from Miyuki. Her free hands slipped to Miyuki’s hips, keeping her in place.

The two kept at it, completely forgetting where they were, as hands roamed anywhere they wanted, but never going under clothing, to much of their dismay. _We’re supposed to be taking this slow, but she tastes so good._ Sayaka mentally groaned, as she resisted the urge to take Miyuki. It was getting harder and harder to fight back against her inner wolf. But she knew the time still wasn’t right.

Finally when the need to breathe got too strong the two broke away, both were sporting goofy smiles, as their foreheads touched. Scratching her ear one last time, Miyuki removed her hands from the shewolf’s hair, much to Sayaka’s protest. She actually found it pleasant when Miyuki did that action.

“If we have energy to do that, then we have the energy to keep going.” Sayaka said, as she stood up, and helped Miyuki up a moment later, the girl was still flushed from the kissing, but the smile from before was still there. Calling Xena over, Miyuki prepared to get back up, but was stopped by a certain shewolf.

“Just one more before we head off again.” She whispered, stealing a kiss from Miyuki. Ending it just as fast as it started, she shifted and went on ahead. A noticeable spring in her step.

Shaking her head, the warm faced Miyuki saddled up and followed after the shewolf.

 

* * *

 

It’s already been a couple of days they left the forest, and now they’ve been traveling on an open field. Miyuki has been doing fine on portioning out her supplies, and they still have yet to use their medical bag.

They were taking a break under a shady tree, as the harsh sun’s rays were proving to be annoying today. Xena was happily grazing nearby, her tail flicking away flies. Meanwhile Miyuki was resting her head on Sayaka’s lap. The shewolf was humming a song, one from her childhood that she, and along with the other pups would beg their caretaker to sing them every night.

The faint memory brought a smile to her face. Feeling Miyuki shift on her lap, she glanced down, just to see the girl was still very much asleep. Occasionally mumbling something, as her face scrunched up. Using her free hand that wasn't playing in Miyuki’s hair, Sayaka poked her cheek, biting her lip to stifle her laugh, when the sleeping girl swatted the air.

Stopping her small source of amusement, Sayaka’s ears flicked upward, checking her surroundings to see if anyone or anything was approaching. Seeing that nothing was nearby, she leaned back and exhaled, allowing her eyes to close, if only for a brief moment. She hadn’t been getting much sleep the past couple of nights, as her hormones have been getting worse and worse, just having Miyuki so close, was making her on edge.

 

* * *

 

She woke up with the sound of crackling fire and Xena idly sniffing on her hair. She shoo'd the horse off then stood up to look for Miyuki. She spied the girl sitting next to the fire, her attention on the stew she was preparing.

“Miyuki…” She called out, her voice a little groggy from sleep.

The girl turned to face her and quickly waved her over, while taking a spoonful of the stew she was preparing. She sat next to her mate and Miyuki blew softly on the spoon to cool it before feeding it to Sayaka.

“Ah, rabbit!” The shewolf exclaimed and it was good too. She eagerly opened her mouth to let Miyuki feed her some more and after swallowing another mouthful she asked Miyuki. “But how did you catch one?”

“Xena helped, she actually caught it by grabbing it’s ears.” Miyuki answered after having some of the stew. “Though I had to kill it myself.”

“What?” Sayaka exclaimed, she scowled at the horse tethered by the tree where they took their nap. Xena was grazing on the grass and as if it sensed the shewolf’s gaze, it straightened up and stomped on the ground proudly. “That’s my job!”

“I think it’s nice.” She fed Sayaka another spoonful of the stew, to stop the shewolf from complaining. “You can take turns.”

She faced the fire with a scowl, it was her job to provide Miyuki’s needs. “It’s my job…” She muttered softly.

Miyuki noticed that Sayaka’s darkening mood and she quickly moved the pot aside before taking the shewolf’s arm for her to hug. She saw Sayaka swallow hard when she purposely squeezed Sayaka’s arm between her breasts. She wasn’t sure why Sayaka was resisting her but still Miyuki did her best to weaken Sayaka’s defenses and her own needs to think about.

“Don’t be mad.” She said softly.

“I’m not mad.” Sayaka replied still looking at the fire, doing her best to ignore how soft Miyuki was.

“But you look mad.”

“I don’t look mad.”

“But your chin gets longer when you're mad.” Miyuki’s smile widened and stroked Sayaka’s chin playfully.

Sayaka finally looked at Miyuki.  “Maybe I am mad.” She grabbed Miyuki’s hand and held on to it tightly. “It’s my job to give you what you need and if you were getting tired of the trail rations, you could’ve have just told me.”

Miyuki blinked a few times, finally realizing what was bothering Sayaka. She let go of Sayaka’s and pulled her closer, resting the shewolf’s head against her chest. Her wolf was feeling insecure and in dire need of attention, they had busy travelling that Miyuki had forgotten to pay attention to her wolf. She started scratching the shewolf’s ear and Sayaka made a little contented sigh.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” She started. “I’ll always need you Sayaka, I barely even remember how I survived before I met you. So, there’s nothing for you to worry. I’ll always need you, okay?”

The shewolf nodded and hid her face, feeling a bit ashamed of her own insecurities. This was stupid, she felt stupid. She should be happy that her mate was so accepting but here she was being overly sensitive of little things. Miyuki continued to scratch ears, occasionally stroking the one that she pinched. It no longer hurt but she the memory of the pain was still there.

“You also, looked like you needed a break. Do you feel any ache from your leg?” She was referring to Sayaka’s previously injured leg. Though it had healed completely and left a scar that the shewolf wore proudly, there’s still a possibility that the torn muscles might cause a bit of trouble.

Instead of answering, Sayaka shook her head. She didn’t want to tell Miyuki that she was the cause of Sayaka’s exhaustion. Miyuki pecked the shewolf’s cheek before moving away to put the stew back over the fire. She noticed Sayaka’s disappointed whimper at the loss of contact so the girl immediately returned to her side with another spoonful of the rabbit. They finished off the rabbit stew and Miyuki went about cleaning up while Sayaka shifted to patrol the area.

When Sayaka returned, Miyuki was already laying on the fur bedding by the fire but was still awake. She shifted and slipped right next to Miyuki, opening her arms so the girl could cuddle up against. They laid comfortably, letting the noise around them lull them to sleep.

A moment later Miyuki looked up at Sayaka, a slightly confused look on her face. “By the way where are we going?”

“What?” The question quickly woke Sayaka from her light doze. “Wait, you went with me all this time but you didn’t know where we were going?”

“I know that we’re going to ask help from another pack but you didn’t exactly tell me where we’re going. That’s why I let you lead the way.”

“Oh…” Sayaka kept forgetting Miyuki can be clueless at times, she can be quite cunning but there are times that she wondered if Miyuki was dropped on her head when she was a baby. “We’re heading to the Sakae Clan. They live in the desert and most likely the only pack that match up against Namba’s strength.”

She paused trying to remember what other things she knew about Sakae. “They’re nomads too and the easiest way to find them is to travel with a human caravan. The village we’ll reach tomorrow is closest to the desert and is often a rest stop for those caravans. They’ll resupply there and we’ll do the same before going with them.”

Miyuki didn’t say anything and nodded, once again letting nature’s sounds lull them to sleep. A few moments later Miyuki looked up at the dozing shewolf.

“Hey, you never answered me when we’re going to have some babies.”

Sayaka’s eyes snapped open.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki convinced Sayaka to ride with her, seeing as the wolf seemed to tire faster than Xena and she also made Sayaka change clothes. Those tiny pieces of loincloth barely covered anything and she wasn’t about to let anyone see Sayaka in that skimpy outfit besides her. Though she had to watch, with great dismay, that Sayaka had to rip the skirt into a shorter length at the excuse for easier mobility. There was also the fact that the villagers might get wary at the sight of a wolf, tagging along with her. The memory of being lynched was still fresh in her mind.

Still it was nice to have Sayaka sit behind her and feel those strong arms around her. She’d also taken a chance of stroking Sayaka’s biceps, something that she might start obsessing on and distracting the shewolf to a point where Sayaka nearly steered them towards a tree.

The sun was at it’s peak when they reached the village and heat was murderous already.

It was bustling with activity and it seemed that a few caravans were present. They quickly moved toward the edge of the village where they assumed that the caravans had set up they own stalls and tents. They’d decided that if there weren’t any caravans stopping they’ll stay at the inn or camp out on the village outskirts but if there were any caravans they decided that they might as well join with them as soon as possible.  

As they neared the tents, Sayaka noted that most of the people they saw were men and started to feel eyes on her and Miyuki. This already put her on edge and resisted the urge to bare her fangs at the men that stared too long at Miyuki. In front of her, the girl pretended not notice the leers being shot their way but she pulled on Sayaka’s cloak, using at as a shield from the stares.

She steered Xena to where the camels were also kept. Sayaka got off Xena first before helping Miyuki down then tethered the horse to a nearby water trough.

“I don’t like this already...” Sayaka stated, eyes scanning for any sign of danger. She held out her hand for Miyuki to take. “It’s better that you stay close to me.”

Miyuki nodded and did her best to lighten the situation a bit. “So where do you think a caravan leader would hide?”

Sayaka gave Miyuki a half-smile before pulling her closer. “Biggest tents have a lot of places to hide. Even the fattest caravan leader can--”

“Well hello there, what’s this I hear about a caravan leader?” A fat bellied man waddled towards them. He flashed his fingers, intentionally showing the girls the rings on his fingers. They sparkled brightly under the sun’s harsh light, the reflecting light nearly blinding Sayaka. The rings and the flashy robes, indicated that he’s a caravan leader and a lecherous one, judging from the disgusting smile he was giving Sayaka and Miyuki.

He eyed Sayaka and Miyuki, as a smile slowly formed on his. “Heh, I see… some ladies looking for some quick money eh? It’s been a while since we’ve had some women and I’m sure my boys will pay you generously.”

“Excuse me?” Miyuki protested and Sayaka quickly moved forward pushing Miyuki protectively behind her. She’d hoped not to run into trouble or cause any but it can’t be helped since these anthropomorphic bag of dicks liked to cause trouble anyway.

“Don’t pretend that you whores--” He leered, moving closer to the two of them.

Sayaka clenched her fists and was about to break the man’s jaw when another person stood between her and the man.

“I'm sorry but these girls are already with me.” The man’s leer suddenly disappeared, there was a brief flash of fear before the man put on a business like smile.

“Ah, I apologize, Nakanishi-san. I didn’t know they were yours and that you…” The man bowed at the person and leaned in conspiratorially. “...hire such services. Maybe you could share me where you found these delectable creatures.”

There was a pause and Sayaka noticed that the stranger’s fist was twitching as if itching to punch the man. She readied herself for a possible fight.

After a moment the stranger’s fist stopped twitching. “They are not what you think they are, sir. They are my caravan’s guests and should be treated with respect. I also suggest that you return to your friends because it seems my own friends doesn’t like having you stand too close to me.”

Sayaka, Miyuki and the fat man looked around, finally noticing a group of women that were eyeing the man quite dangerously. She caught the familiar scent of shewolves being nearby and brought a bit of relief to Sayaka. The man gulped and backed away a few steps while Sayaka seemed bewildered that she didn’t notice these people sneaking up on them and Miyuki was eyeing the weapons curiously.

“Ah, of… of course!” He turned around and practically ran away.

“Spineless coward.” The stranger muttered under their breath, before turning to Sayaka and Miyuki. “You two should be more careful of men like him. They’re quick to assume any and all females that come by here are….promiscuous.” The stranger, Nakanishi said.

Sayaka’s eyes widened as she finally saw the stranger’s face. “I’ve seen you before.” She started, before lowering her voice. “You’ve visited Namba before haven’t you.”

“Namba huh? Yes I have. Clan of brutes and beauties.” Nakanishi grunted, before flashing a teasing smile. “Nice to see you again, Namba Alpha. But enough talking out here, let’s move somewhere more private.” The cloaked stranger motioned towards the caravan tents.

Arriving at the tents, Miyuki collapsed onto a bundle of furs, the heat was draining all of her energy today and was grateful to be out of the sun’s rays, even if it was temporary. Sayaka on the other hand, was still looking at the stranger, trying to remember more of her visit.

“Before I ask any questions, allow me to reintroduce myself. I’m Nakanishi Yuka, from the Southern Sakae pack.” Yuka nodded her head at the superior wolf before her.

“Nakanishi….Yuka-san.” Upon saying the name, Sayaka recognized her immediately. The shewolf was no ordinary wolf whatsoever. She had heard that the shewolf before her led the richest caravan amongst Sakae and is well known among human caravans also. There was also a certain quality that Yuka that somehow compelled her to follow and had also heard that the shewolf had her own loyal followers that would risk their hides for Yuka. In other words, she was someone that could help her with the problem back home. “I require your help.”

“Help with what? I have my own problems as it is, Sayaka-san.” Yuka motioned around. “As you know or maybe not know. The skirmishes from the North and South Sakae packs have been happening a lot more frequently, and I’ve been forced to leave behind quite a few of my clanmates to seek shelter elsewhere. Unless you’re willing to help me here, I cannot assist you anywhere else.”

Miyuki watched the two shewolfs talk, absorbing the new information that Yuka told them, before opening her mouth. “Why is the North and South packs fighting?”

Yuka looked at Miyuki before smiling. “Ah, I didn’t notice that you were human. Sayaka-san’s scent is all over you.” She chuckled before continuing. “It started a long time ago, when both ‘leaders’ were still quite younger. Northern leader Matsui Rena, and Southern leader Matsui Jurina. They both have the idea that they are the 'true' Alpha of Sakae. Which in theory is impossible, since we are nomadic. How can one person be in charge of multiple roaming packs?”

“They can't.” Sayaka replied.

“Exactly. But they’re too stubborn to listen. This is hurting us more and more as each skirmish happens. A lot of them, like me, have left to seek refuge among humans, helping them through the desert.”

Sayaka hummed, her tail flicking behind her, as it did tend to happen when she was in deep thought. Her original plan was to approach a Sakae caravan leader, gain their trust and when timing is right, ask for their assistance but what was presented in front of her was much better. “What if we unite them under one person. Neither of the Matsui. A different leader, and this person will have help of advisers maybe?” She suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

“Like whom?” Yuka asked, not quite realizing the look was directed towards her. A few moments of silence was all it took for her to register what the shewolf meant. “Me? You want me to unite them? Shouldn't it be someone stronger? ”

“You doubt yourself too much. I can see something in you, a natural born leader is just waiting to burst from inside your chest. You just need a cause to show your inner Alpha.”

Yuka frowned, it was quite bold for Sayaka to suggest a thing and they’ve barely known each other for a minutes. The thought of becoming Sakae’s true crossed her mind a few times in the past but other things took precedent, like the safety of her own caravan and rescuing orphaned Sakae pups to send them to Hakata. She was quite content of living this way and though her advisors might disagree, Yuka believed that waiting out this war is the best option.

"I'll... I'll think about it." The shewolf replied after a moment. The thoughts of being Sakae’s true leader crossing her mind was few and fleeting, and having said it out loud by an outsider made her a bit uncomfortable. “Make yourselves comfortable in the meantime.”

She bid them farewell and turned to walk out of the tent, her desert robes billowing in her wake.

Miyuki shimmied closer to Sayaka, wanting to mess with her. "Sayaka~"

"Hmm?"

Looking down at the woman, Sayaka tilted her head.

Miyuki started tracing a finger across Sayaka’s collar bone, she leaned against the shewolf—Sayaka’s arms wrapping automatically wrapping around her waist—and looked up at Sayaka through lidded eyes.

“So we’re alone...” Miyuki trailed, she watched as Sayaka lift her head up to look around and she smiled when Sayaka looked back down on her, a slightly nervous look on her face.

“Miyuki, it will—” She found herself being pushed down on the furs Miyuki was laying on before and Miyuki quickly straddling her.

As Miyuki leaned down, three words ran through Sayaka’s head in a mantra. _Conceal don’t feel, conceal don’t feel, conceal don’t feel, conceal don’t feel..._

 

* * *

 

Yuka suppressed a smile as she left the tent, the conversation she just had surprised her but she always find a bit of joy when mates find each other. The unconditional devotion and, sometimes, the drama was fun to watch. Human and wolf relations were rare but were not ostracized. Although, it seemed to happen a lot for the Sakae pack.

She frowned as she thought of her own people, slowly strolling towards her own tent. Sakae has been divided for several years, Kuwabara’s disappearance left them confused and many had stepped up to hopefully become an Alpha but only two emerged.

The two were equals in combat and their refusal to yield to the other had led them to never ending battles. It left many pups orphaned and sent to Hakata, they are in no condition to raise any young.

“Yuka?” She started, she didn’t notice that she’d reached her tent already and had been standing in front of the entrance for a while. The one that pulled her out of her thoughts was holding the tent flap open with a puzzled look on her face.

“Hello, Mieko.” She smiled at the woman and walked inside.

She was immediately welcomed by a group of enthusiastic girls, greeting her with much gusto and she returned each one with a smile. Mieko, on the other hand, watched her friend go about checking on each girl. They Yuka’s fangirls and body guards. Some of these these ‘fangirls’ adore Yuka with more than hero worship and she found it amusing at how much each girl tried their best to impress Yuka. She pitied them a bit because their hero insists that these girls were just being really friendly and only see them as her charges.

Nakanishi Yuka would have been a great Alpha if she just stopped blaming herself of what happened in the past and found a much better reason. When the girls had stopped fussing over Yuka, Meiko shooed the girls out of the tent. They trudged out slowly, some grumbling under their breaths that the adults tend to monopolize their hero’s time. Mieko made sure that all the fangirls had left before turning around to talk to their caravan leader.

“Who were they?” She had seen Yuka talk to two strangers earlier and brought them to the tents reserved for guests.

“Namba’s Alpha and her human mate.” Yuka answered, sinking down to a much larger bundle of furs. “They will be treated as guests, until they decide to be on their way.”

Mieko nodded, she made a mental note to tell some of the girls to prepare a much better tent for the visitors. That shabby little tent that Yuka led them to was not fit for an Alpha from another clan and she brought her mate along too.

Yuka sighed, laying back on the furs. Sayaka’s words weighed heavily on her mind. There were two perfect candidates and one them had been under her tutelage since she was pup. She felt Mieko settle down next to her and Yuka found herself thanking the gods that Mieko still stood by her when she decided that leaving is better than choosing between the Southern Clan and the Northern Clan. If her friend wasn’t around, she might have broken down from the stress or tucked her tail between her legs and chose sides.

“Mieko…” She called out, turning to gaze at her friend.

“Wow… you sound troubled.” Mieko stated. “Is this about our guests?”

“Yes… and maybe more.” Yuka responded. She sat up, releasing a deep sigh as she did so. Mieko made her sit up and quickly moved to sit behind her; the older shewolf dug her hands in Yuka’s shoulders, kneading on the knots away. The caravan leader groaned at pressure on her shoulder, Meiko was an astounding healer but her hands were godly. “Sayaka-san needs our help.”

She grimaced when Mieko found a particularly hard knot but a moment later the grimace was replaced by a content look on her face. “But we can’t because we can’t even help ourselves. We are at war, we don’t have a leader-ow that one hurts, and if we don’t have a leader soon we might end up destroying what’s left of our people.”

Mieko scowled, she had pressed down hard when Yuka mentioned the part about not having a leader. ‘I have perfectly capable Alpha in front of me but is too afraid to become one.’

“Mieko, what do I do?”

Mieko pressed down with all her strength, earning her a pained yelp from Yuka. “We’ll help them of course.”

“But Sakae—”

“Is in need of a leader.” She interrupted. “I know. Have you heard of any news from Namba?”

Yuka was a bit surprised at the sudden change in topic. However, she still tried to recall any news from the forest based clan but she couldn’t remember any. They lived a nomadic life but they were not recluses like Akiba. Whenever they’d stop at a human settlement, news about other clans would always reach them. Especially when an emissary group would visit a settlement to purchase some supplies.

“No, none. We haven’t received any for a few months.” She paused. “But their Alpha is here…”

Mieko stopped massaging Yuka’s shoulders and instead rested her hands on them. “That is strange, no word from Namba and suddenly their Alpha is here. We’ve heard about wolf packs attacking human settlements and at the same time we stopped hearing anything about Namba. Maybe... Sayaka-san knows about this?”

Yuka was quiet for a long time as she pondered Mieko’s words. “You mean…”

“We don’t know anything, unless you ask her. It’s worth thinking about, right?” Mieko stood up. “Anyway, I need to go make sure our guests are comfortable. I have a feeling they’ll be staying a for a long time.”

Yuka nodded slowly and the older shewolf turned around to leave the tent. This kind of moment truly made her feel her age, the younger members would tease her as being the oldest and would often call her ‘grandma’ but she’d ride along and play around with them.

Her ears twitched as she neared the guest’s tent, looks like their guests will be livening up their caravan too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which humans are dumb, Yuka is scary, Sayaka can barely fight Miyuki's advances.
> 
> Oh and there is a stowaway.

That night Sayaka and Miyuki had been invited to a feast, she had accepted of course. She didn’t want to be rude to their host and she was honestly curious about Sakae’s culture. In Namba when they would hold their feasts, it would usually start with a group of selected girls dancing around a bonfire, swaying and gyrating along the beat of the drums before the current Alpha steps up to make her speech. What happens after the speech was a bit blurry, Sayaka tried to remember what else happened but the best thing she could recall was several barrels of mead and more dancing.

Sakae, however, seemed to be opposite of how Namba holds their own feast. There were several low tables spread around a large fire and a young shewolf was regaling them with a humorous story. Wine was of abundance as well as the food. They were a lot tamer than Namba and frankly, the Namba native found this a bit boring.

She lifted a cup of wine so she could look at Yuka without being noticed. They shared the same table and the caravan leader was oddly silent, not like the shy but charming person she’d encountered the last time Yuka was in Namba. She was still waiting for her response and Sayaka will not leave until she got Yuka’s cooperation.

“Sayaka! Look! Look at her!” Miyuki pointed to a shewolf not too far off from them and was contorting herself in an odd angle.

Sayaka blinked, trying to literally make heads or tails of the shewolf currently performing. So, maybe Namba’s festivities were more wild compared to this but Sakae might just be full of strange people.

“Dasu, really likes to scare us all by contorting herself but somehow we still find it fascinating.” Mieko stated, sitting next to Miyuki.

“Dasu?” Miyuki titled her to the side. “That’s her name?”

Sayaka didn’t say anything and instead bowed her head, still feeling mortified at being walked in on by the older shewolf. Mieko was well known, not for her age, but for being a miraculous healer. Her name was well respected to all four clans and many healers often use her techniques to help fellow shewolves. So, it was quite embarrassing for her be seen in a compromising position by a well respected wolf.

“Actually it’s Suda Akari but she likes to be called Dasu.” She looked at across Miyuki to see Sayaka nearly curling into herself from embarrassment. “Sayaka-san, it’s alright. I’ve seen more interesting things.”

“Ah, yeah.” Sayaka replied, she started to stuff her mouth with the red stuffed dumplings just to avoid conversation with the older shewolf.

Mieko turned her attention to Miyuki and to ask questions about human customs. Sayaka was listening half-heartedly and was too busy eating dumplings to notice the tense silence that blanketed the area. She only looked up when Miyuki gave her a nudge.

A group of men standing nearby with the fat man that they’d seen earlier standing in front of the group. She and Yuka stood up at the same time, sparing each other a glance before Yuka moved to approach the unexpected visitors.

“This is a surprise, we didn’t invite you to this—”

“I would like to apologize about my behavior earlier.” The man said as he bowed but they could sense that something suspicious about them.

Yuka moved to stand directly in front of the man, blocking his view of her pack. They took it as a sign that something was up and a few members started ushering the younger ones to safety, including Miyuki and Meiko. Yuka’s bodyguards were preparing themselves also, placing themselves in strategic positions to make it easy for them to reach their leader.

“I did not know that those…” He tried to look over Yuka’s shoulder but it was difficult with Yuka in front of him. “...girls were your guest.”

He steepled his fingers, smiling widely at Yuka. He’d encountered her caravan a few times when travelling to other settlements and it disturbed him that they were all women. They’ve also been a nuisance to his own illegal trades and had hurt his profits. He had been patient hoping that these women were just passing through but he could no longer wait. His encounter earlier with Yuka was the final straw, telling him off right in front of fellow caravan members had hit quite a large fat nerve.

“There’s no need to apologize, Futuotta-san.” Yuka insisted, her hearing was picking up the sound of a blade being drawn and she readied herself.

 _She’s won’t know what hit her._ He thought. “Please I insist!”

He stood aside and a man behind lunged forward with a blade. Yuka pushed the man’s hand upwards, making it cut the air instead of the shewolf’s throat, before grabbing the man’s arm to twist it to a painful angle.

She glared at Futuotta. “How dare you! You son of a—”

Before Yuka could finish her words, several men started to converge on her. Sayaka jumped to her side as well as her bodyguards. Yuka release the man’s arm and sent him towards Sayaka, who quickly knocked him out with a punch. Futuotta took fifteen men with and would have been easy pickings if they hadn’t brought weapons.

Another man, holding on to a sword charged towards Yuka but Sayaka stopped him by a direct front kick to his chest, dropping him on to his back. She picked up his sword and was about to toss it to Yuka when she noticed the shewolf had already drawn her own. Another thing she learned about Sakae today, they prefer to use weapons over fighting with their bare hands or in their wolf forms.

“Keep it.” Yuka nodded at the weapon in Sayaka’s hand. “It might come in handy.”

Sayaka scoffed and threw it away. “I’m not that weak that I need weapons to fight.”

She ran forward with Yuka close behind. She grabbed two men by their throats, using her momentum to slam them on to the ground. The grunts of pain that followed assured her that Yuka was doing her part. Even though they’ve only known each other for a short time they were still an amazing combination and practically didn’t need any help from anyone. They practically trampled their enemies without breaking a sweat. Sayaka would take down men with her considerable strength and, Yuka would use her speed and smarts for the fastest way to take out her opponents, often using her opponent’s size to her own advantage.

With the two of them working together they were able to defeat most of Futuotta’s men and the pack members that had helped them were rounding up the rest.

“Futuotta!” Yuka screamed, charging towards the man. Instead of fighting along his comrades he had snuck away, he should have brought more men with him. She was furious, the man had tried to kill her, disrespected her guests but most importantly he threatened the safety of her pack; she will not be merciful for this offense. She grabbed him by the collar, pushing him forward before kicking the back of his legs.

The fat sorry excuse for a man fell forward, his face hitting the ground. Looking up, his blood froze, as Yuka stood before him. Grabbing his hair, Yuka forced him to look her in the eyes.

“Mercy.” Futuotta coughed.

Raising an eyebrow at his statement, Yuka forced his head back into an uncomfortable position. “Let me think about that. You just tried to stab me, am I wrong?”

“It was a..misunderstanding!” He croaked, as he was struggling to breathe properly at the angle he was currently stuck in.

“Really?” Yuka turned to her pack. “Everyone! He said it was a misunderstanding. Funny right?” She laughed sadistically.

Turning her attention back to the fat pig on the ground, she smiled, before bring her free hand back and punching him right in the jaw. A sickening crack could be heard throughout the camp, as Futuotta’s eye rolled back and he passed out.

Releasing the blob in her grasp, Yuka looked down in disgust, as she shook her hand free of the oils in the sweaty man’s hair. “Disgusting.”

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Sayaka commented, a bit wary at Yuka’s sudden change of character. She looked around, Yuka’s pack members didn’t seemed to be fazed at the sudden change in her attitude, instead they were quietly listening to their leader. This could just be another normal occurance in Yuka’s caravan.

Yuka watched the man being taken away before turning to face Sayaka. “He deserved it and no one hurts my pack… or my guests.”

She sheathed her sword and walked away but Sayaka stopped her. “If you are so protective of your people then why can’t you become their Alpha?”

“Sayaka-san, now is not the time to discuss that.” She paused. “ I also need to assess any damage caused by these men and I’m sure you’d like to check on your mate, yes?”

Sayaka stepped back and turned away but not before saying a few words. “You claim that you can’t be Sakae’s Alpha but here you are…”

Yuka’s fist tightened as those words hit home.

 

* * *

 

Following Miyuki’s scent, Sayaka found herself before another tent, one of a higher quality than the one they were previously in. Opening the flap, and slipping inside, her eyes adjusted quickly to the bright surrounding.

“Miyuki?” She called softly, to the figure facing away from her. Approaching from behind, she sat beside her. “Miyu-” Sayaka was cut off, as the one she was calling out too tackled her. “What’re you doing?”

Miyuki didn’t respond, as she began looking up and down Sayaka’s body. Lifting the shewolf’s arms, and checked her legs anything different. Satisfied with herself, Miyuki allowed her full weight to fall onto Sayaka, who was still confused.

“What was that about?” Sayaka asked, her arms naturally wrapping around her mate’s frame.

“Just checking if you got hurt. I know you, and you’re more likely to hide if you’re hurt than tell me.” Miyuki hummed, burying her face into shewolf’s neck, inhaling her earth-like scent.

“I’m alright.” She squeezed Miyuki tightly against her body, feeling happy that she was concerned of her well-being and that her mate was safe. “No one got hurt, except for the men that tried to kill Yuka-san.”

“What?” Miyuki pulled back. “Is she okay? I still have our medical supplie—”

“Miyuki, she’s okay.” Sayaka interrupted. “Are you alright and why are you alone in this tent? Weren’t you with Mieko-san?”

“I’m unharmed, some of the girls with Mieko are able fighters too and stopped any stragglers that tried to come at us. After a while, when everyone have calmed down, Mieko-san asked one of the girls to lead me here.” She nodded towards their surroundings. “She said this will be the tent we’ll be staying until we decide to leave.”

The tent was larger than the one Yuka had led them too and the furniture look more opulent. She wondered how the Sakae caravans were able to haul these things around.

Miyuki asked a moment later. “How long will we be staying with them?”

“I don’t know.” Sayaka stroked her mate’s cheek, looking at her apologetically. “I’m sorry that I had to drag you through all this.”

Miyuki shook her head, she wrapped her hands around Sayaka’s neck then pulled the shewolf forward for a kiss. “I want to be here.”

Sayaka captured Miyuki’s lips again for a kiss. It started out as just a simple brush against each other’s lips, Sayaka just wanted to reassure herself, that her mate is fine, unharmed and safe.

Miyuki was the one that deepened the kiss, the mating bond that connected her to Sayaka made her constantly want to be near the shewolf all the time. It fueled her feelings for Sayaka and there are times that she felt an overpowering need for the shewolf that she’d forget everything else but  _ Sayaka _ . She ran her hands down from the shewolf’s neck and down to her arms. She paused, enjoying the feeling of Sayaka’s muscles under touch. Moving further, she found the shewolf’s hands splayed out at the small of her back. She forced Sayaka’s hands downwards and she gasped into Sayaka’s mouth when the shewolf’s squeezed her eagerly.

Sayaka pulled back, her ears were picking up that someone was approaching but Miyuki wouldn’t have any of it, she pulled tugged on Sayaka’s hair and pulled her down for another kiss. The girl was once again lost in the lust haze charged up by the bond.

“Sayaka-san, Yuka wante—oh don’t mind me…” It was Mieko again and Sayaka did her best to pull away. She managed to face Mieko but Miyuki was still clinging to her, opting to plant kisses all over her neck and jaw when she couldn’t reach Sayaka’s lips. “It’s okay just continue, Yuka just wanted you to be informed that we’ll be heading out tomorrow. So please, sleep early and try to keep it down.”

“Y-yes!” Sayaka stammered, blushing profusely.

Mieko nodded, smiling widely at Sayaka. “Have fun and see you in the morning.”

Sayaka let out a shuddering breath whether if it was from embarrassment or from Miyuki paying special attention to her jaw, she wasn’t sure. But Meiko’s interruption put a damper on her libido and now she’ll have to calm Miyuki down.

“Sayaka… I want more.” Miyuki whispered and Sayaka whimpered.

She cursed herself for being so proper.

 

* * *

 

The next morning came and the sound of movement could be heard everywhere, as the village came to life.

Sayaka's ears flicked at all the sound, but ignored it as she focused only of the breathing of her mate. She was still stuck under Miyuki after last night's events.

"Miyuki, wake up." Sayaka softly coaxed. But only got a soft snore in response.

"Miyu-" She tried again, but this time her mate shifted, grinding on top of her. "Please wake up." Sayaka whimpered softly, not wanting a replay of last night.

"Hnn Sayaka?" Miyuki mumbled sitting up and stretching on top of the shewolf. "Why were you whimpering? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no." Sayaka breathed, her eye closed.” Not exactly a painful experience, but would you mind rolling off of me?” The shewolf asked.

Doing as requested, Miyuki got off of the wolf, and stretched again, a groan leaving her mouth as her shoulder popped. Sayaka watched, while licking her lips, and the groan that left Miyuki’s mouth sent a tingle down her own spine.

 _Does she have to do everything so erotically?_ She mentally sighed, before opening her mouth. “We should see if we can help out with Yuka’s caravan.” Standing up, Sayaka held her hand out to help her mate up, which was accepted gratefully from Miyuki, before escorting her outside.

The sun was harsh today, as the sudden light change was blinding. Being ever the kind shewolf, Sayaka shielded Miyuki’s eyes for her, and took the brute force of the sun’s rays this early morning. Taking an uneasy step forward, she nearly collapsed from not knowing where she was going, but that feeling went away as her eyes adjusted, but she could still see flashing lights as she looked around.

“Oh, you two are finally up. I thought I would have to send someone to wake you.” Yuka’s voice came from beside them. The two turned and saw that the shewolf seemed calmer today than she was last night.

“No need for that. With everyone moving about, it’s hard to stay asleep.” Sayaka nodded, wondering what caused the sudden change in the shewolf, but chose not voice her thoughts just yet. Feeling a weight on her shoulder, she looked over at Miyuki who was still sleepy. “Let’s get some food for you, Miyuki. It’ll wake you up.”

They entered a food tent where a girl directed them to. Miyuki sighed happily as soon as the food’s scent hit her nose. She grabbed a plate, filling it with food then handing it to Sayaka who was surprised that her mate had given her the ones that she preferred.

“What?” Miyuki asked, seeing Sayaka’s surprised look. “I know what you like, I would be an inconsiderate mate if I didn’t.”

The shewolf blushed lightly, touched by Miyuki’s caring side. She waited for Miyuki to fill up her own plate before leading them to a secluded area in the food tent. As soon as they got comfortable Sayaka dug into her happily food, her tail tapping the ground lightly because Miyuki had given her the food she likes while the other girl decided to eat her own slowly, watching the other shewolves in the food tent curiously.

_ “Sayaka, eat me like you do with your food…” _

Sayaka choked on her food and after taking several gulps from her cup she looked at Miyuki strangely. “Did you say something?”

“Eh?” Miyuki blinked. “No, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” The shewolf went back to her food. The lack of sleep or maybe the heat must be getting to her. Or maybe Miyuki was getting to her.

“Sayaka, did something happen between you and Yuka-san?” Miyuki asked, having noticed the strange atmosphere between them earlier.

The shewolf paused, she looked around them to make sure no one was listening in. “I may have… said some words after the scuffle last night. I’m not sure if what I said will help me though.”

She berated herself for being so impulsive that was her weakness as an Alpha and usually her Beta would be there to stop her. Kei always made sure that her decisions were well thought and rational, her best friend was the one that kept her sane as she ruled Namba and she missed having that damn pervert around.  Sayaka felt a hand, rubbing the back of her neck and she looked at Miyuki who suddenly sitting next to her.

“I’m sure things will be fine.” She kissed the shewolf’s cheek. “Now, get back to your food before I steal it.”

Sayaka looked horrified, shielding her food from Miyuki. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would.”

 

* * *

 

They had left around noon, leaving nary a trace except for the firepit that they’d used during their stay. Many had shifted forms, including Sayaka, as soon as they were far enough from the human village. Those that didn’t shift were riding on camels and Xena stood out like a sore thumb but still trotted ahead proudly with her new mistress on her back. They were flanked by those who have shifted, forming an effective shield from any type of attack with Yuka, still in her human form, leading the caravan at the front.

Since they’ll be travelling out in the sun for a prolonged period, Miyuki was given a  different set of robes by Meiko. The material was lighter and cool, making her think she wasn’t wearing anything at all or it could be just Sayaka making her feel that way.

She rode next to Mieko, who chose not to shift like Yuka.

“Mieko-san!” She called out and the older shewolf nodded at her.

“You can call me Mieko.” She smiled at Miyuki. “There’s no need to be so formal with me. Now, what did you need?”

“I was wondering…” Miyuki started. “Where are we going?”

“Another settlement but a non-human one.” She stated and at Miyuki’s questioning look she continued. “There are a oases dotting the desert, most of them protected by Sakae and can’t be found by humans unless a pack member leads them to it. It’s the same for the other clans too.”

Miyuki thought about this, she used to get lost in the woods all the time and that could probably explain why she felt like she was walking in circles. She wondered how many times had she gone near a shewolf village.

“Why do we need to go there?” Miyuki inquired but Mieko shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Yuka didn’t tell me much.” She glanced at Sayaka in her wolf form and gave the girl a knowing smile. Things might go in Sayaka’s favor from now on. “Hm, I should check on rear, some might be lagging behind.”

Mieko’s camel slowly turned, leaving Miyuki with her thoughts.

Miyuki sighed to herself, as she watched what to her, was never changing terrane. With the sun beating down on her, and the simple sounds of movement on top of sand, not a thing was different. Tying Xena’s reins to her abdomen, she positioned herself on the mare, and close her eyes. Though not the softest of bodies, the black horse was as good as she was going to get on this trip.

Sayaka noticed her mate’s movement out the corner of her eye, and sent a warning growl to Xena to watch her step. Threatening to eat her if she dared drop Miyuki. Xena simply rolled her eyes, as if expressing disinterest in the shewolf’s warning.

After making sure the mare was...somewhat compliant, Sayaka sighed to herself. Though the group has covered quite a bit of ground, her paws were on fire. She wasn’t used to this level of intense heat, but she didnt dare show a face of weakness before a group of people she didn’t know. Wolves or not, Sayaka had pride, and being a whimpering mess of black fur wouldn't leave too good of an impression.

“Why don’t you take a break, Sayaka-san?” Mieko suggested, as she steered her mount closer to the black shewolf. Sakae was gifted with the ability to stand the worst heat and this day was just another normal for them.

The look she received made her smile, as she watched the younger shewolf try to fight past the heat. But the determined look on Sayaka’s face morphed, as she stepped on a flat slab of rock that had been facing the sun all day.

A loud whimper echoed through the semi-quite caravan, alerting everyone, including the drowsy Miyuki. Turning her head, she saw Sayaka in her human form, blowing on her foot. Guiding Xena over, she got a better look at Sayaka’s situation, and quickly figured out what happened.

“Are you okay?” Miyuki asked, as she jumped down from the mare, the soft sand cushioning her jump to her mate’s side. Sayaka wasn’t able to mutter a word, as she looked from her burnt foot up to Miyuki, she was biting her lip to stifle another whimper. Miyuki might of been seeing things, but it looked like there was unshed tears in Sayaka’s eyes.

“That looks bad. Let’s get you onto a moving caravan. Miyuki, can you treat her or do you want me too? You look tired.” Meiko asked gently, as she made a motion to get off of her mount.

“I’ve got this, but thank you for the offer.” The herbalist rejected kindly, as she took Sayaka’s arm and put it around her shoulder, and helped her up. Lucky for Miyuki, Mieko already stopped a caravan for them to hop onto. Once safely aboard, it started moving once more. Xena travelling safely behind the caravan as well.

“What happened? I closed my eyes for a few minutes and you burn yourself?” Miyuki asked, in a scolding, yet worried tone. She began digging through her medical supplies, hoping to find some ointment to put on the blistering wound.

“I was simply careless. Meiko-san suggested I take a break, but I was stubborn and wanted to push ahead, and I didn’t see the slab ahead of me.” Sayaka explained, her ears folded downward. She look like a puppy that was in trouble, even her tail was tucked in between her legs. ‘I’m always getting hurt for being like this.’ She scolded herself,  before wincing in pain, as the cool ointment fought against her fresh burn.

“It’s going to sting for a while.” Miyuki whispered, as she began wrapping Sayaka’s foot. Once she was sure of her job was finished, Miyuki kissed the bandaged foot. Causing the shewolf to sputter backwards onto the wooden floors. Outside Xena could be heard snorting.

“W-why’d you do that for?” Sayaka asked, regaining her senses.

“A kiss for a speedy recovery.” Miyuki replied, before moving up to the shewolf's face and kissing her breathless. Sayaka placed a hand on her face, keeping her there a moment longer.

"Thank you. I feel better already." The shewolf blushed, as Miyuki's hands started trailing up and down her arms. A familiar glint in her eyes, one Sayaka knew was dangerous. "Miyuki.... No."

"But were alone and no one will hear anything." Miyuki whispered, as she started kissing the shewolf's neck, effectually coaxing a moan from the stubborn wolf.

Before Sayaka managed to form another sentence, a squeak was heard in the back of the caravan. The couple froze, before turning around.

Carefully Sayaka crawled over to the source of the sound, she could hear it breathing, as if panicking at being caught. Hovering over a box, the shewolf opened it, and hiding inside was a black haired human girl, covered in dirt and bruises.

Miyuki gasped as she saw the girl, and went to Sayaka's side.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl begged, as she tried to hide from the pair who found her.

"We won't hurt you. But why are you hiding in here?" Miyuki asked.

The  girl looked up, a noticeable bruise on her face, it was fresh and the dirt on her face wasn't helping the healing process. "I was hiding from bad people. I think they are called slave traders? Either way I managed to get away after last night's fight. "

The last piece of information caused Sayaka's blood to boil. "That fat piece of shit is a slave trader? If I had known, I should have pummeled his face into the ground. " The shewolf growled.

"Here let me treat you." Miyuki said softly, holding her hand out for the girl to take. A bit hesitant, the unknown girl grabbed her hand, marveled at how warm and soft it was.

Miyuki looked at the girls thin frame as she tumbled out of the box. Her clothes were of poor quality, barely hanging onto her skeletal frame. She wanted to cry for the poor girl. Leading her to the edge of the moving caravan, Miyuki was able to see more of the girls state. Lucky none of her wounds were infected... Yet.

"What's your name?" Sayaka asked, curious about the little stowaway. She had no reason to hide her extra features before the girl, she must of known what she signed up for hiding out in the caravan.

Clearing her throat, the girl opened her mouth. "Kumi. Yagami Kumi." Kumi muttered before wincing in pain at the cream put onto her flesh wounds. "The pain means it's working right?"

"Yes. Please bare with it for now, Kumi-san. Sayaka?" Miyuki called to the shewolf.

The fuming wolf turned her attention to get mate and simply raised her eyebrow.

"Can you tell someone get Yuka-san?"

“No, please!” Kumi pleaded, taking Miyuki’s hands in her own. Her eyes were filled with fear and Miyuki could feel her hands shaking as she grabbed Miyuki’s robes. “I don’t want to go back there, anymore. Please don’t take me back… please, please don’t take me back!”

They silently watched the girl turn into a weeping mess of tears, it did nothing but fuel Sayaka’s anger and she wished she’d known what Yuka did to those bastards. Miyuki tried her best to calm the girl, she hugged Kumi close and rubbed the girl’s back in a comforting manner. She looked at Sayaka and gestured for the shewolf to leave the caravan. The shewolf did so quietly so as not to alert Kumi.

“Kumi-san, you’re safe here. Don’t worry, no one will hurt you.” She cooed softly into the girl’s ear. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. You’re safe here.”

She continued comforting the girl and was somehow able to calm her down enough so she could speak.

“Please don’t take me back…” Kumi repeated, hiding her face in Miyuki’s embrace.

“We won’t, Yuka-san—”

The entrance to the caravan opened, surprising the two occupants and Yuka entered first, her eyes searching around the caravan. The sudden entry caused Kumi to curl further into Miyuki but she risked taking a glance at the newcomer. The light pouring from the entrance made it difficult to see Yuka’s face and was only able to see her silhouette. She felt her heart race at the imposing figure.

On the other hand, Yuka had a clear view of their stowaway. Even with Miyuki blocking her view, she was still able to see the girl’s fearful eyes and was taken aback by getting such a look from someone she had not wronged. She felt something change in her but it made her feel a sudden urge to take the girl in her arms and protect her.

She knelt down next to Miyuki and spoke to the girl in the most gentle tone she could muster at the moment. “Are you alright?”

When she didn’t get a response, Yuka tried to touch the girl’s shoulder but stopped herself when Kumi shied away out of instinct. She let her hand fall to her side, silently lamenting that the girl didn’t seem to like her.

“She’s fine but will need some nourishment and need some of her wounds treated.” Miyuki answered for Kumi. "And new clothes."

“I see.” Yuka said and after a moment stood up. She was reluctant in leaving the girl in someone else’s care because she wanted to be the one to provide all the girl’s needs but she still has her people to take care of first. Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t do anything to help the girl. “Feel free to use anything you need. We’ll reach the oasis before sundown, hopefully. That will give you plenty of time.”

She stood up and left the caravan with Miyuki muttering a thank you at the caravan leader.

Sayaka who had been standing near the entrance closed it and perched herself on where Yuka knelt. She watched Miyuki take care of the girl, occasionally moving around or exiting the caravan to look for any items Miyuki requested. Kumi had fallen asleep by the time Miyuki was done doting on her. She’d curled herself by Miyuki’s side, resting her head on the girl’s lap.

Sayaka looked at the two of them, the image of Miyuki taking care of their own children briefly crossed her mind but she banished that thought. There will be more time to think about that later and she has other pressing matters to attend to.

Like Kumi taking her place in Miyuki’s lap.

 

* * *

 

The sun was nearly down when the traveling group reached the oasis, and Miyuki had yet to leave Kumi alone, as she feared the girl would have a panic attack with all the unknown people around her, especially since they’re not exactly human. With Sayaka’s help, she managed to transfer Kumi to their temporary place of residence in the village.

The young girl awoke hours later, to find herself no longer on the caravan that she was found on, but on a bed of furs. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around for Miyuki and spotted her as she walked by the tent.

Peeking in, Miyuki stopped back backtracked into the room. “Ah, you’re awake, Kumi-san. Are you feeling a bit better?”

Kumi nodded shyly, her head low, not used to being spoken to as an equal. Shifting on the bed, she looked up, and right as she was going to open her mouth and speak, her stomach beat her to the cut. A large blush bloomed on the girls face.

Miyuki simply giggled at how cute the younger girl was. “Come on, let’s find you some food.” She said, holding her hand out to Kumi for the second time today, and Kumi accepted it happily. As she followed Miyuki outside.

Outside waiting for Miyuki and Kumi, was Sayaka and Yuka, who seemed to be talking about something animatedly, that was until the two showed up. Yuka immediately turned her attention to Kumi, but the girl hid herself behind Miyuki. “Now now, no need to be shy. This is Yuka-san, she’s the leader of this caravan group.” Miyuki said, patting Kumi on the head.

Kumi looked from Miyuki to Yuka and nodded at her. Even though the gesture was small, it made Yuka smile. “I hope you got some good rest, Kumi-san. You looked exhausted.”

Kumi nodded again, before tugging on Miyuki’s clothing, her stomach growling again.

Sayaka watched as her mate doted on the young human girl, but didn’t voice her jealousy. She felt pity on the girl, and for that she was willing to give up being around her mate...for now. Sayaka could only hope this doesn’t become a habit, and that Kumi will open up a bit more.

“Is dinner finished?” Miyuki asked, glancing past the two shewolfs at the large cauldron that was going to feed them tonight.

“Ah...I don’t really know. I don’t usually cook.” Yuka replied, feeling a bit embarrassed at the small piece of info she leaked out. She heard faint giggling, and found Kumi looking at her, but when they locked eyes, she looked away, hiding behind Miyuki once again.

Sayaka simply shrugged, not caring too if the meal was cooked or not. She would eat it either way, but to avoid being scolded by her mate, she’s been eating her meals cooked. Something about the taste of raw meat being a turn off. Sayaka simply snorted at the statement, but when the threat of being ignored was thrown out, she gave in.

My, how the mighty have fallen.

“You two are useless.” Miyuki sighed, shaking her head. “Kumi-san, why don’t you sit down while  I check on dinner. Can you do that for me?” She asked gently.

Kumi looked up at her before nodding, and pulling away. She looked so skittish, like a rabbit leaving it’s home in the middle of the night. Finding a seat at the low tables set up near the cauldron, she glanced around, looking at all the wandering shewolf, a look of awe on her dirt smeared face.

Noticing that Yuka was still staring at her, Kumi ducked her head into her legs, hiding from the gentle shewolf. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Sayaka, who was still standing beside her. ‘Ooh?’

“You have a thing for her don’t you?” She asked bluntly, keeping her voice just low enough for the two of them to hear.

At the mention of the question, Yuka nearly choked on her next breath, finally looking away from the shy girl, and at Sayaka. Her wide eyed expression was not helping her case one but.

“W-what makes you think that?” She asked, clearing her throat.

Sayaka chuckled, before putting a hand on her fellow shewolf’s back and patting it quite roughly. “You’re acting like I was when I first realized what Miyuki was to me. But our situation is quite different. She’s scared of everyone, but Miyuki. But don’t worry, friend. I’ll help you.”

“R-Really? You’ll do that for me? How can I ever repay you?” Yuka asked excitedly, her tail was moving enthusiastically behind her.

“Just become Alpha of your clan.” Sayaka deadpanned.

Yuka’s tail stopped and she growled out. “That’s a pretty tall order.”

“You know that’s the only way to save Sakae from wiping itself out.” She leaned forward making Yuka cross her arms defensively. “Your clan is running out of time and so is mine. Make up your mind soon or there won’t anything left for you to save. Become Sakae’s Alpha.”

“It’s not that easy.” Yuka replied, walking past Sayaka. She marched away with Sayaka hot on her heels. She was about to grab the shewolf’s arm when Yuka continued. “I can’t just declare myself as Alpha because I want to. We’ll need a plan.”

Sayaka blinked several times, it took her a while to comprehend that Yuka finally agreed on becoming Sakae’s Alpha.

“Wait…” She called out, running after Yuka. “So you’re becoming Alpha?”

 _Did I stutter?_ Yuka thought, frowning at Sayaka. “Like I said, we’ll need a plan.”

“We?”

Yuka sighed, she wondered what kind of Alpha Sayaka was and how she became an Alpha from… acting like this. “Were you expecting me to do this alone?”

“I… no!” Sayaka shook her head. “I didn’t expect you to agree that easily.”

The caravan leader lead them to another low table, not too far from where Kumi sat. She made sure that the girl never left her sight. As soon as they sat down a serving girl was immediately handing the both of them each a full mug of mead.

She took a large gulp of her drink before saying. “I’ve thought about it. It’s almost been five years since this war started, our clan had, deteriorated. We were not as used to be, not the proud wolves that ran through this desert. I want to bring that back and the days of peace and prosperity that we had. So, I’ve decided to be Sakae’s Alpha, it won’t be easy and a lone Alpha running such a vast land is nearly impossible that’s one of the reasons why Kuwabara had left and Meiko… well she um, can be quite persuasive.”

“Ah…” Sayaka searched for Mieko but found the shewolf nowhere in sight then looked at Yuka. She’d seen how Meiko and Yuka interact during their trip, and noted how close they were. If they were a couple, it might cause a bit of trouble for her helping Yuka get close to Kumi. “Are you and Mieko…”

“What?” Yuka asked and Sayaka made a weird gesture with her hand. “I don’t understand.”

“You and Mieko…? You know… sleeping together?”

“No!” Yuka yelled, the other shewolves around them, especially Yuka’s guards, stopped whatever they were doing and looked worriedly at their leader. “I’m fine! Don’t mind me!”

With her reassurance the everyone went back to whatever they were doing but a few were shooting the two Alphas some curious glances, especially their rescued stowaway. She’d been trying to get a clear look on the caravan leader but every time she tried something seemed to be blocking her view. Right now, there was a blessedly busty woman leaning down to serve some fruits for dinner.

“What made you think of that?” Yuka whispered vehemently, feeling conscious that the others might be listening in.

“Well… you two are awfully close. What was I supposed to think?”

Yuka made a disgusted sound, rubbing her hands over her face. “She’s like a sister to me! That’s disgusting! I can’t do that to Mieko!”

“What’s this talk about my sister?” Seira asked as she plopped herself next to Yuka, eyeing their leader suspiciously.

“Your sister?”

“She thought Meiko and I were sleeping together!”

Sayaka and Yuka blurted out at the same time, and Seira was slack jawed for a moment before she started pulling on Yuka’s ear. Whoever touched her sister will think that hell is paradise.

“Seira, please no! I swear I am not doing anything to Meiko!” Yuka cried out and Seira gave their leader’s ear another pull before letting it go. Quite happy that Yuka had no such intentions to her sister.

She didn’t let Yuka recover though, she took the caravan leader’s arm and hugged it closely, placing it right between her blessedly busty breasts. “I thought you liked me better?”

Yuka made a slight choking sound.

Sayaka watched with wide eyes as the blessedly busty woman was trying her best to make Yuka flustered and was quite successful with it. Promiscuity is a common occurrence for the wolf clans, with the exception of Hakata. She even heard one shewolf would take on several partners at a time, her Beta had done that once… or maybe several times but there were a select few that would stay loyal to one partner only.

She hadn’t pegged on Yuka being the promiscuous type but somehow she understood. The caravan leader was charming without her realizing it. So, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise that many girls have tried to catch Yuka’s attention and Yuka might have had more than one girl warm her bed at night. If her assumptions are true then she might not want someone like Yuka with Kumi.

Humans have a thing for sticking to one partner.

On the next table, Kumi was still waiting for Miyuki to come back. She was quite thankful that none of the strangers around her tried to approach her or talk to her. She also took this as an opportunity to finally get a good look at the caravan leader, now that the blessedly busty woman was gone.

Kumi felt a bit of awe when she finally saw Yuka, the light from the fire was not enough to aid her in seeing but she noted the messy short hair and was curious to know what it feels like. She watched as the leader whispered something to Sayaka and wondered what they were saying. Yuka somehow still made it look quite… dashing.

“Kumi-san.” She heard Miyuki call out to her and she quickly turned to see Miyuki walking towards her with two plates full of food.

Her eyes widened at the sight of food and she quickly got up to help Miyuki. She grabbed the plate that was handed to her and returned to the table but was unsure if she should start eating or wait for Miyuki.

“Eat up.” Miyuki gave her a reassuring pat. “I’ll be back with something to drink.”

She nodded and was about to tuck in her food when she noticed something happening on the caravan leader’s table. She noticed the same blessedly busty woman early was now hanging off Yuka’s arm. She frowned, feeling her heart aching strangely at the scene. She wondered why she was feeling this way but Miyuki interrupted her by placing two cups next to their plate.

She settled herself next to Kumi and noticed that the girl haven’t started eating. “Why aren’t you eating yet?”

“Uh… I was waiting for you.” Kumi lied and started eating, her hunger making her forget about her strangely aching heart.

"There's no need for that, Sweetie. I know you're hungry, so please eat." Miyuki coaxed.

Nodding, Kumi lifted her spoon of food and put it in her mouth. Her taste buds lite up at the warm food. She didn't realize that she was crying until she found herself in another embrace from Miyuki.

"Don't cry. You're safe here. I promise." She cooed the crying girl, willing away her tears. Taking the eating utensil from Kumi, she does it back into the bowl and began feeding the girl.

"Thank you." Kumi said between bites, cling cutely to the older woman, her cheeks full, making her look very cute. Swallowing the last of her food, she began feeling drowsy. "You've been so kind, but I don't even know-" a yawn slipped through her mouth. "-your name. "

"Ah, Watanabe Miyuki.  You can call me Miyuki."

"Then call me Kumi." Another yawn slipped from her mouth,  as she cuddled closer to Miyuki.

Two pairs of eyes watched the two from travels away, both filled with jealousy. The two looked at each other, a silent agreement was formed between the two.

 _She's mine_. They both growled internally.

"Where are you two looking at?" Seira asked, her playful gaze looking to where the two shewolfs were looking. Seeing who was over there, she smiled. "Why don't you two go eat with them? " She suggested, while releasing Yuka's arm. She was done teasing her leader, anyway and wanted to bother her sister for some cuddling.

"I am pretty hungry." Yuka nodded.

"Same." Sayaka chorused, standing up from her spot, a bit on the dizzy side, as she lost track on the mugs of ale she had in the past half hour. She could still see normally, so she deemed herself fine.

As the two made their way to the humans, they grabbed a plate of food for themselves. The portions were a few times bigger than what the other two had.

"Is she asleep?" Yuka asked sitting across from Kumi, who was still cuddled up against Miyuki.

"Mhm." Miyuki hummed, stroking the younger girl's cheek. She had a motherly aura hovering over her, one that worried Yuka a bit.

Sayaka on the other hand was worried a  **_lot_ ** more. Usually by this time of night, she would be struggling half heartedly with Miyuki and her wonderful wandering hands.

Now she was sitting on the other side of Kumi, as Miyuki choose to sit at the edge of the table. So she was just watching her mate tend to the other girl.

Sayaka could only hope and pray that this doesn't become a habit.

Kumi stirred a few moments later, her eyes opening and blinking as she saw it has a lot darker than when she was eating. The first thing she saw was Yuka, who was right across from her, she was talking to Miyuki, but when she noticed the girl was awake, she smiled her way. Kumi on the other hand blushed, and hide her face into Miyuki’s side.

“Quite the shy one she is.” Miyuki giggled, ruffling the younger girl’s hair, before forcing her to sit up, so that she could move her arm, it fell asleep a long time ago, and she didn’t have the heart to move the slumbering girl, she just looked way too cute to move.

Yuka smiled adoringly at Kumi, she wanted to talk to the girl badly but until she’s able to wean herself from Miyuki’s side Yuka knew she won’t get a single word from the girl. She focused on Sayaka and found Namba’s Alpha pouting while slowly eating her food. She was well aware that Sayaka is extremely jealous of Kumi with how Miyuki was doting on her and felt the same way towards Miyuki too. She decided to distract the other Alpha and maybe it’ll distract her from the green eyed monster stirring within her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kumi gets comfortable with Miyuki and Sayaka, and Yuka gets jealous.

_No one should be up this late_. Sayaka thought as she slowly walked towards the tent she shared with Miyuki… and the new addition, Kumi. _But somehow I am._

She ran a hand through her hair, making it messier than it already was before. After the feast, Yuka had talked her into discussing their plan of action. They’d thrown out several ideas, one of them involving poisoning one of the Matsui just to get it over and done with but Yuka had protested sharply over it. It was a cowardly thing to suggest but she was a bit tipsy from the mead, and didn’t really have the patience to talk and talk some more.

In the end they had agreed to a passive-aggressive tactic. They’ll send out runners to other caravans with news of Yuka’s intentions of becoming Sakae’s Alpha. With this they’ll be able to add more people to theirs and though Yuka’s caravan is an impressive group of skilled shewolves, she doubted that they are enough to go against the army that each of the Matsui have.

Sayaka stifled a yawned as she entered the tent, not wanting to disturb her mate, and stood there for a bit as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness. She was exhausted, both from the trip and the events of the day, all she wants to do now is curl up next to Miyuki, half-heartedly fight off the girl’s advances—a little more, and she might just bend Miyuki over to do pleasurable things to the human’s body—and sleep.

She spotted two lumps, nestled comfortably in the furs and was about to slip in next to them when she paused. Her sleep addled mind starting to understand that something was different. ‘Wait, I have only one Miyuki.’ Moving the blanket down a bit, she saw who the extra lump was.

 _Kumi._ Sayaka mentally sighed. Even when in her own tent, she couldn't get any alone time with her mate. Looking upward, she mouthed a few curses, before covering the girl back up. Moving to the other side of Miyuki, she slipped in. She wasn’t about to lose any sleep just because there was someone extra in her bed.

She felt Miyuki shift around and turn to face her. “Where were you?”

“With Yuka, she’s agreed to become Alpha.” She whispered. “How is Kumi?”

Miyuki tucked her head in Sayaka’s shoulder. She felt a bit guilty of not informing Sayaka that Kumi would be sleeping with them for a while. The young girl was perfectly fine sleeping on her own but then she started shifting in her sleep. She had sounded like she was in pain, Miyuki had roused the girl from her sleep and invited her to bed. She had her own share of nightmares and knew that having a warm body to sleep next to was enough to stave them off.

“Sleeping soundly.” She reached around Sayaka and grabbed the shewolf’s tail then wrapped it around her waist. “Do you think things will get easier at this point?”

“I don’t know.” Sayaka couldn’t stop a yawn escaping this time, the past few days have been exhausting for and most likely for Miyuki too. She held her mate closer, careful not to disturb Kumi, and closed her eyes. “We’ll find out in a few days. I’ll tell you more about our plan in the morning, alright?”

Miyuki acquiesced and closed her eyes. A few moments later Miyuki poked Sayaka’s chin while groggily asking a question. “Sayaka… can we adopt Kumi?”

There was a sudden deep intake of breath from Sayaka.

 

* * *

 

The next morning came faster than Sayaka wanted. The sun creep poured into the tent, landing directly in her face. Groaning, she turned over but wasn't able to get away from the evil sun's light.

_ All I want is to sleep for a little longer i'm not asking for much. _

But fate seemed to be against the sleeping shewolf. A few moments later a loud growl echoed in the quiet tent.

"nnn food." Kumi mumbled, as she sat up, rubbing her face of any traces of her sleepiness.

Feeling something hit her, Kumi looked at the source, just to see Sayaka tail. Looking over she saw the sleepy shewolf. "Too early for food. Go back to sleep."

Kumi’s stomach protested and between them Miyuki started to stir from her sleep. They both froze not wanting to disturb the girl from a much needed rest. When Miyuki stopped shifting then Kumi and Sayaka were able to let out a relieved sigh.

Sayaka carefully disentangled herself from Miyuki’s grip and sighed as she slowly got up. “Since I’m awake…” She held her hand out for Kumi to take. “Want to get breakfast with me?”

Kumi shyly took the proffered hand and the shy look on Kumi’s tugged on Sayaka’s heartstrings. _I want to adopt her too._

She shook her head, mentally berating Miyuki for planting that idea in her head. She her licked thumb and used it to wipe the dirt off Kumi’s cheek but only ended up making look dirtier. “Er… there’s a pond nearby. We should take a bath there later… with Miyuki.”

Kumi nodded and followed Sayaka out the tent, doing her best to stick as close to the shewolf as possible without tripping. She found the sight of the shewolf’s back a bit comforting, since she didn’t know anyone else here besides Miyuki and Sayaka. There’s Yuka of course but every time Kumi saw her, she felt like her face might burn up from too much blushing—in her eyes Yuka was unbearably dashing—or slapping herself silly from gawking which she’d done several times with her head ducked down and gazing at Yuka through the curtain that her hair had formed.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice Sayaka had stopped walking and was talking to another person. She collided on someone and nearly fell back when a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms.

“Careful, Kumi-san.” A familiar husky voice drifted into Kumi’s ear, effectively causing her body to warm up. Kumi looked up at the owner of the voice and was met with Yuka’s smile. She immediately, felt her legs weaken. “Oh and good morning.”

She squeaked and was about to fall down again when Sayaka tapped Yuka’s shoulder.

“Hold on, now.” She extricated Kumi from Yuka’s hold. “She hasn’t had her breakfast yet.”

Yuka watched as the cute girl was removed from her grasp by her soon-to-be ally. Even though she heard Sayaka talking, she was still looking towards Kumi. The blush on her face made this morning greater than it was when she first woke up.

“I haven’t eaten either.”

Kumi perked up at the bit of information. “You could eat with us….if you’re not busy.” She offered softly, a bit worried of being turned down.

Yuka bit the inside of her lip to keep from exclaiming happily, and she felt a punch on her arm, she turned to the Namba shewolf, who was mouthing for her to reply.

“I-if you don’t mind. I’d love to join you.”

The smile Kumi flashed was so dazzling, it blinded both Sayaka and Yuka for a moment.

“Let’s go then. I think I remember someone’s belly protesting at the lack of food earlier.” Sayaka turned around and started to led Yuka and Kumi towards the food tent, missing Kumi’s reddening face and Yuka slightly embarrassed laugh.

Sayaka reached the food tent first while Kumi and Yuka had lagged behind. She’d look back a few times to the shy duo. She noted how Kumi would send shy glances at Yuka while Yuka was staring unabashedly at Kumi, often walking into things and accidently stepping on an unsuspecting shewolf’s tail.

They both looked dumb—for not making any attempts at conversation, she even made sure she walked ahead of them to give them some room—and cute because of her observations.

It was still early so the food tent didn’t have that many people yet, behind her she heard Yuka telling Kumi to go in first at least Yuka didn’t forget her manners, and she chose a table that was closest to where the food was being prepared.

"While the main course is being made, we have a lot of sides to snack on." Yuka explained, said she motioned to the wide spread of fruits, bread, cheese and nuts.

Kumi looked at the wide variety, her mouth watering, unsure of what to try first. Sayaka found herself amused at the young girls obsession with food.

Looking away, she reached for an apple, shining it on her shoulder, she bit into it with a loud crunch, a bit of the fruits juice trickled for to her chin.

"Is it sweet?" Kumi asked, as she watched the whole scene in awe.

Glancing down, the Namba shewolf simply nodded, before offering the apple to her. 'She'd probably enjoy it more.'

Kumi took the fruit with a tinge of pink on her face, before muttering a quiet thanks. She copied Sayaka and bit into the fresh fruit, and her eyes lit up.

Yuka watched the whole scene, a bit jealous she didn't get to do that, but her jealousy faded when the same apple was in front of her face. She looked over at Kumi, who was blushing a bit harder than before.

"Do you wanna try it too?"

Not to thrilled at the fact that Sayaka's mouth was on the apple first, Yuka ignored the fact, and smiled at the younger girl before biting into the fruit, that Kumi was still shyly holding onto. It was indeed sweet, she noted.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Here you can have your apple back." Kumi said, trying to hand the fruit back to Sayaka, but she declined.

"It's too sweet. Keep it." She lied, slightly put off with sharing her food with Yuka. It felt too much like an indirect kiss. “Don’t forget to leave some room for breakfast.”

Kumi hummed happily as she continued eating, her focus now on the snacks laid out in front of her instead of the two shewolves. They were quietly and contentedly watching Kumi try each type of food on the table and by the time breakfast was ready Kumi had separated the food that she liked from the one’s she didn’t.

Both shewolves found this adorable.

One of the shewolf's on dining duty passed by, placing down bowls for the three of them, before continuing on with her tasks.

The bowls contained rice porridge, with chunks of sausage in it.  Though not physically appealing, it smelt amazing. One could tell it was fresh from the fast rising steam from the bowl, warning the consumer of it’s heat.

“AH!”

Well, most consumers.

Quickly grabbing a mug of water, Kumi stuck her tongue into it. A sigh of relief following a moment after.

“You knew it was hot, why did you rush yourself?” Sayaka asked, sounding almost like a parent scolding a child.

“Id smelt gowd.” The young woman replied, though a bit muffled by her tongue dipped into water.

The Namba shewolf shook her head. Hearing footsteps, followed by a familiar scent, she turned around, as arms wrapped around her neck from behind. “Morning Miyuki.” she greeted her mate, her tail wagging between the other woman’s legs. Mumbling something into her shoulder, Miyuki moved and plopped herself onto the shewolf’s lap.

Kumi still cooling her burnt tongue looked up at Miyuki who just joined them, a wide smile bloomed on her face, well as wide as she could. “Mewki, mowning.” She said, before retracting her tongue, deeming it cool enough for now.

Peering to her side, Miyuki saw Kumi and smiled back. Reaching her hand out, she ruffled the girls already messy hair. “Morning Kumi. Enjoying breakfast?”

“No. I burnt myself.”

“That’s no good. Let your food cool down next time.” Miyuki chided, a flicking Kumi’s forehead, before retreating her hand.

“Is your tongue alright?” Yuka asked, tired of being left out of the conversation. She was genuinely worried, but at the same time, hearing Kumi talk like that was adorable. ‘How is she real? Can someone this cute even exist?’ She wondered, watching Kumi nodded at her. The dust of pink on her cheek made her look even more cute.

Feeling another gaze on her, she looked up and saw Sayaka giving her a knowing look. ‘Impress her, you goof.’

Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth again. “You know Kumi-san, there’s a way to eat the meal how without burning yourself. Want me to show you?”

Kumi nodded again.

Grabbing her spoon, she dipped it into the porridge. “You take you spoon like so-” Yuka then spooned a bit of the meal, and made a backwards motion of bringing it up to her face. “and dip it the opposite direction. Instead of bringing the scorching spoonful straight to your face, doing it this way gives it time to cool.” She then put the spoon into her mouth. “See?”

The young girl was amazed, and immediately tried it, and to her own amazement it worked. It was still a little hot but it didn’t burn her tongue this time. “Wow! Where did you learn that?” She asked, as she continued eating.

“Many years of practice.” Yuka said. “And a bit of politics. A lot of caravan leaders try to embarrass other leaders, easiest way to do that is during feasts. You make a small mistake and that’s enough fuel for them to make fun of you and drag you down the hierarchy.”

Kumi was staring at Yuka with wide eyes. “I didn’t know being in this trade is difficult.”

Yuka nodded. “It can be but I’m fortunate to have good advisers.”

Sayaka scoffed at the last word and Yuka gave her a deadly look. It seemed Namba’s shewolf got the wrong idea of her relationship with the Sato sisters, despite her protests. She looked back at Kumi and found that the girl had returned to eating her food. Feeling a bit disappointed that the girl seemed to prefer food over her, she went back to staring unabashedly at Kumi.

Kumi however, wasn’t fully paying attention to the food. She was eating just fine but she could feel Yuka’s gaze on her and she felt her body warm up. It was very distracting but not something she would want to stop. She snuck a glance at Yuka before quickly going back to her food. Making eye contact with Yuka was proving quite difficult for Kumi.

Sayaka watched them and once again thought that they looked dumb. But she decided to leave them to their own devices, she had something way more important to deal with at the moment. Miyuki was hindering her own consumption of food. She wanted to eat, but she didn't have the heart to tell her mate to move.

“You’re frowning.” Miyuki said, stroking the shewolf’s face. “Why are you frowning?” She asked.

“I kinda wanna eat…” Sayaka trailed off, looking down at her cooled meal in front of her, then back to Miyuki. Taking the hint, Miyuki moved to the seat beside her, but still leaned her head against the shewolf’s arm. ‘Better than nothing I guess.’

Miyuki picked at the spread of snacks in front of her, not wanting anything heavy this morning. She was content with the small bits of of food, what she really wanted was Sayaka, but she had to control herself now that Kumi was with them. ‘Maybe I can get her alone...’ She plotted, while biting into some unknown fruit. ‘Oh...this is really sweet.’

“Yuka-san, what is this?” She called out to the caravan leader.

Shifting her attention from Kumi, Yuka looked over at the other human female, before looking at the fruit. Her eyes widened, before she began stuttering out a reply. “U-um that’s a blend honey dipped berries…”

Sayaka raised a brow at the answer, confused on why Yuka was panicking. Looking over at Miyuki, her eyes widened in fear, as she saw a familiar gleam in her mates eyes.

“Is that so? They taste really good.” Miyuki hummed in content.

“G-glad you enjoyed them then.” The caravan leader nodded, mentally cursing at who ever put them out this morning. The berries for that snack was a common potent aphrodisiac in Sakae and were usually put out around dinner time for couples to enjoy. She could only hope Sayaka lives the rest of the day.

“Are we still going to the pond after we finish?” Kumi asked randomly, turning to face Sayaka, a few pieces of rice sat on her cheek.

Reaching a hand out, Sayaka brushed the excess food off of her face like a doting parent, before replying. “Mhm. We can still go.”

“Bath? Where? It’s been so long.” Miyuki piped up, excited for the chance to wash off all the dirt she has in built up in places, from all the sweat from the past couple of days.

“We have a place for bathing. You still need new clothes don’t you, Kumi-san. I have something that should fit you.” Yuka hummed, standing up from her spot and stretching her body. “I’ll meet you guys there.” and with that she ran off.

 

* * *

 

Playful squeals could be heard from the pond, followed by splashing, as Sayaka and Yuka stood with their backs to the pond. Thier ears were alert to the sounds going on behind them, both of them were sporting frowns, as they were left out, holding the clothes of the girls in the water.

“I should be in there too.” Sayaka whined, thoroughly upset with her current situation. “I understand you not being allowed, but me! This sucks.”

“Stop whining!” Yuka growled, trying to steal a glance back, but a hard hit to her arm stopped her.

“If I can’t look, neither can you. Besides I don’t want you seeing Miyuki’s body.” Sayaka whispered loudly.

“Who says I wanna see your mate? I wanna see Kumi-chan’s!” Hissed back.

“-chan! You’re in over your head. Either way if you peek and they catch you, it’ll be both of our hides!”

“You can’t tell me you don’t wanna peek?” Yuka inquired, surprised at how defiant the Namba shewolf was being.

“....It’s taking all my willpower not to shift and jump in with them. Damn it, I had it way easier when Miyuki didn’t know my secret…” Sayaka trailed off, remembering the good old days, leaving Yuka confused.

The two idiots kept talking, well whisper shouting at each other, unaware of the pair approaching them from behind.

“We’re finished.” Miyuki’s voice interrupted their whispering, causing them to freeze up.

“Thats good! I was getting tired of waiting.” Sayaka replied, wanting so badly to turn around, she could smell her mate. She could practically hear the water dripping off of her body.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Kumi’s voice could be heard, a bit softer, but sincere.

“Close your eyes you two. We still have to get dressed.” Miyuki instructed, glancing over to make sure the two shewolf’s weren’t gonna peek on them, before grabbing hers and Kumi’s clothes from their arms.

The two got dressed quickly, while the two continued standing there, occasionally shifting from foot to foot, as all they could hear was the sound of clothing. Finally the rustle of clothing stopped, and they both opened their eyes and sighed.

“Am I wearing this right?”

Both shewolves turned around at the question, but only Yuka’s mouth dropped. The clothing she had given to Kumi fit her perfectly, the material was similar to Miyuki’s, as it was made to keep the wearer cool, but unlike Miyuki’s the young girl’s midriff was exposed, giving Yuka a view of Kumi’s cute belly button.

“Yes, yes!” Yuka stuttered out, she felt her mouth water at the exposed skin and she felt Sayaka slap the back of her legs with her tail. Taking back some of self-control, she added. “You look great, I knew they’d be perfect on you!”

Kumi blushed, she started playing with her fingers and whispered a ‘thank you’ at Yuka. Yuka would have stared longer if she didn’t Sayaka’s hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Sayaka started with Miyuki already clinging on to her arm. Yuka was still a bit worried about the fruit Miyuki ate and Sayaka’s mental health but she noticed the serious look on her face. “Have the messengers you mentioned been sent out yet?”

She glanced at Kumi and Miyuki, wondering if it was alright for them to be discussing this. Sayaka whispered something to Miyuki and the girl let go of her reluctantly before she approached Kumi. It would have been fine if it was only Miyuki but Sayaka didn’t think it would be right to discuss their plans in front of Kumi, she guessed that the young girl had gone through a lot, judging from the scars she’d seen when Miyuki was tending to her. She didn’t want to stress the girl out and simply wanted her to relax.

“Kumi, have you met Mieko yet?” When Kumi shook her head, Miyuki took the girl’s hand and started to drag her off to find Mieko. “You’ll like her, she’s really talkative and old… but don’t call her that because she won’t like it but she’s still old… There’s also Xena, she’s my horse and grumpy like Sayaka...”

When the two human girls were out of earshot, Yuka gestured for Sayaka to follow her. She was all business now and gawking at Kumi can be done later. “They’ve left this morning. I reckon the first one will reach a caravan in the afternoon. The rest of them will reach the other caravans by the end of the day or by tomorrow.”

They entered Yuka’s tent and Sayaka noticed a map had been laid out on the table. It was filled mostly with red and black markings but an orange mark in the map that was near the center caught her attention.

“Is that... us?” Sayaka pointed to the orange mark.

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t look safe.” It was true, on either of their mark was the red and black marks. There was a bit of distance between them but still their spot can still be attacked on all sides, making them very vulnerable..

“I know but to Sakae that area is the most important trading center. Neither of the Matsui’s have taken it from my control because it’s a neutral zone.” She paused, thinking of what to say next. “It’s also a good bait.”

“Bait?” She didn’t like the sound of that and what Yuka was saying was not part of their plan. “We never discussed anything about a  _ bait _ .”

“We didn’t.” When she noticed the growing anger in Sayaka, she quickly held her hands up to placate the other shewolf. They were both Alphas and she could handle a scuffle against Sayaka but didn’t want her people to see it. It’s not good for morale to see a leader fight over someting trivial. “Seira actually, sort of… pointed it out to me.”

“Oh… your  _ advisor _ told you.” Sayaka snapped.

This was not what they had discussed the night before and though Sayaka preferred to punch her problem away but she tried to think of Miyuki’s safety. Jumping in without looking is no longer an option for her. There was also the fact that Yuka seemed interested in Kumi but the caravan leader also had her line of mistresses, she didn’t want her little girl to be just another notch to Yuka’s bed.

“Did she even let you get dressed before she suggested this idea?”

“What?” Yuka looked completely confused at what Sayaka was talking about. “I don’t understand.”

“You and Seira, of course!” She lunged forward and grabbed Yuka’s wrist, her grip painfully tight. “This plan will endanger not just my mate but Kumi also.”

“Let go, Yamamoto-san.” Yuka growled out. This was escalating far too quickly, her emotions were still slightly frayed from seeing Kumi and the usually level headed leader felt her anger rising rather rapidly along with Sayaka’s.

Sayaka didn’t seem to notice and continued. “I thought the safetyty of your people comes first and here you are using your own people as bait!”

“Yamamoto, I am warning you. Let go!” Yuka repeated, their hands were shaking between them, they weren’t sure if it was from the force of Sayaka’s grip or from Yuka holding back.

“Or what?” Sayaka leaned in dangerously close, flashing her fangs threateningly. “You’ll sic your whores on me?”

Sayaka vision darkened for a second before she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. She found herself standing a few feet from Yuka and an furious Seira, cradling her hand against her chest.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t call me and sister as whores.” She straightened up, exuding all the grace and haughtiness of what a matriarch should be. “Your conduct is unbecoming for Namba’s Alpha.”

“Seira…” Yuka called but Seira held her hand up, stopping the shewolf from intervening.

“Yamamoto-san, whatever it is you think of me and Yuka have is none of your business. You should know by now that we do not poke our muzzles in other people’s business and you also threatened our leader. If any of her guards were around you would have been dead by now. So act appropriately and not like a pup that was denied her bone.” She was standing directly in front of Sayaka now, she’d been walking slowly towards the shewolf as she spoke. “And we do not have that kind of relationship. So I suggest that you tuck your tail between your legs and be a good dog so you can listen to  _ our _ plan.”

When she didn’t hear any reply or protest from Sayaka she grabbe pulled Yuka by the collar, making her stand in front of Sayaka.

“The bait is not the whole camp but Yuka.” Seira stated.

Sayaka frowned, hesitating a bit to straighten herself up. This was the second time she’d been scolded, the first one was by Miyuki—she was fine with it—this time by someone else and it was extremely embarrassing. It felt like she was back at Hakata after being punished by the den mother for staying out too late. Her cheek still stung also.

“Care to explain then?” She asked slowly.

Seira turned sharply to face Sayaka and, both Sayaka and Yuka instinctively flinched. She smiled inwardly at making both Alphas be afraid of her.

“I’m guessing Yuka hasn’t told you of her special connection to one of the Matsui’s?” At Sayaka’s curious glance at Yuka, she sauntered towards the map and placed a finger over where most of the black marks accumulated. “She used to be Jurina’s mentor and we can use that to our advantage.”

“You didn’t tell me this.” Sayaka crossed her arms. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“My connection to Jurina is not known to many.” Yuka shrugged. “Didn’t think think it was important to tell you at that time.”

“Why you—”

“Do not interrupt me!” She glared at Yuka and Sayaka. These two were like pups fighting over a morsel of meat. She pushed Sayaka to stand on the other side of the table, thinking that it may better for the two Alphas to have a bit of distance between them. “It wasn’t right for Yuka to keep this vital information and it wouldn’t be right for Yuka to tell because this is a very… delicate subject for her.”

“I practically raised Jurina since her parents weren’t around. So, I know her best and I’ve taught her everything she knows.” Yuka explained, finally getting a bit of her wits about her. A verbal scolding from Seira can make even the toughest shewolf bend to her will and Yuka was not exempt from the fierce shewolf’s verbal lashing.  “Once she hears the story of me taking the Alpha spot she’ll be curious.”

“So, she’ll have to come for you.” Sayaka concluded but still not liking the plan. “That still puts this camp at risk. Especially if she sends an army.”

Yuka sighed, Namba shewolves were incredibly stubborn, especially this one. How was Miyuki able to cope with their Alpha? “She won’t send an army, I know that. She’ll try to sneak me out instead, I’ve taught her that an full frontal assault is just a waste of time and resources.”

“When she captures you… what do you do next?” Sayaka asked, she watched Yuka nervously run a hand through her hair and idly noted that their hair was a bit of the same length. When Yuka took too long to answer, she repeated her question.

“I’ll have to challenge her, of course. We take Jurina down and we control her army. I’ll have enough numbers to properly challenge Rena and not get slaughtered by her army when the time comes.” She explained, looking at Sayaka straight in the eye to convey her seriousness.

Jurina was an Alpha in her faction and to challenge her would usually lead to a deathmatch, unless one of them voluntarily submits themselves. She hoped that her former student would yield instead of fighting to the death.

Sayaka placed her hands heavily on the table, her gaze moving about the map while deep in thought. The plan was a clever one and, it showed that Sakae are masters of war and amazing tacticians also. Namba was just full of brute force, they don’t care much for tactics. They’d rather wipe their enemies up in one fell swoop rather than waste time on tactics, talking and strategies. It was messier that way but they didn’t care.

Sayaka straightened up. She still has a few questions though. “What if Jurina doesn’t take the bait and Rena takes it instead?”

“That will be problematic.” Yuka muttered, crossing an arm over her chest while the other was tapping her chin in thought.

“Yuka will do the same; she’ll challenge Rena.” Seira said reassuringly. “The drawback is that Yuka doesn’t know anything about Rena.”

She smiled at the wolves a bit sadly but on the inside she was enjoying torturing these Alphas. “That means we’ll have to make a plan on gathering information on her.”

Sayaka and Yuka cursed inwardly, it turns out they might not be able to spend the rest of the morning with their respective humans.

 

* * *

 

Stifling a yawn, the Namba shewolf stood up straight and stretched her stiff body. She had been hunched over for who knows how long, strategizing with Yuka and Seira, about possible scenarios happening. After being in tent for hours, the two decided to call it a end Seira’s permission of course.

Yuka decided to stay behind to talk to Seira a bit more and check on the rest of the caravan. Exiting the tent, Sayaka was baffled at the fact the sun was in the middle of the sky. _I spent the first half of the day in there_. Frowning to herself, she began sniffing around, hoping to catch Miyuki’s scent. She was craving the other woman’s presence, once she caught it, her nose began leading her.

Miyuki’s scent seemed to be everywhere, so it was a bit hard to track her down, at one point Sayaka was sure she was walking in circles. But finally she stopped before the tent she slept in the night before. ‘....Why didn’t I check here first?’ She wondered, before shrugging and opening the flap and entering.

The first thing she noticed was Kumi sleeping. All she ever seems to do it sleep and eat, but she didn’t blame her. She was in terrible shape and health when the found her, so it would take a while for the young girl to build up some strength to be moving around a bit longer.

In the corner of her eye, Sayaka saw some movement, before a pair of arms wrapped around her. Miyuki’s scent seemed stronger than before, more alluring and welcoming. Turning in the embrace, Sayaka opened her mouth to say something, but found herself unable to, as Miyuki’s lips covered her own.

At first Sayaka was going to give in, but she remembered that Kumi was only a few feet away, and tried to pull back. Miyuki wasn’t having any of that, she tightened her grip with one arm, as she brought her free hand up to the shewolf’s messy hair, tangling them together.

“Miyu...ki.” Sayaka whispered between their liplock. On one hand she wanted to pin the human to the ground, rip of her clothes, and do pleasurable things to her until she couldn’t move. But the fact that Kumi could wake up any moment, was killing her libido.

Still seeing the wolf struggle internally, Miyuki went up a notch on trying to convince her to give in. The hand she had in Sayaka’s hair, she brought it up to her left ear—the most sensitive one— and raked her nails down it. She smirked at the muffled whimper that left her mate’s mouth, she could feel her melt onto her.

Sayaka’s eyes were half-lidded at this point, she no longer cared what happened. Miyuki’s dirty— yet pleasurable— trick made her defences crumble, and if anything made her more eager to give and please her. The bond was going into overdrive at this point, as Sayaka finally managed to break their kiss, but her lips went straight to Miyuki’s jaw, and then to her reddened ear. “You’re so bad. Pushing me this far.” She hissed, before nipping the ear.

Miyuki shuddered, and she could feel the shewolf’s smirk into her neck. She’s been craving this for so long, and she was finally going to get what she wanted.

“Mmm”

The mumble caused the sexually frustrated couple to freeze, both of them holding their breaths. Both of them turned their gazes to the slumbering girl, checking to see if she was still in dreamland or not. The lack of response from her confirmed that she was still asleep.

As if being dunked in a cold river, the shewolf snapped to her sense s. Sayaka used this opportunity to separate herself from her mate. She really doesn't want to get too intimate with her, and Kumi wake up. It would be really awkward and embarrassing, an Alpha to be seen making love to her mate. Now being heard is another story….

“Miyuki. We can’t do this with her in the tent. You should know this by now.” The shewolf gently scolded her lover for being so rash. She was used to Miyuki occasionally being a bit forceful, but never to this level.

Miyuki pouted, clearly upset with not getting what she wanted. The look made Sayaka’s heartstrings pull, but she couldn't give in. Deciding to change the subject, she asked about Miyuki’s day.

“We didn’t really do much. Wandered around this village, which is huge by the way, then we got to hot and retreated back here. Kumi passed out upon getting in here, but I made sure she drank something.” Miyuki hummed, fully aware that Sayaka wanted to change the subject, she went with the flow this time. There will always be next time.

“So what did you and Yuka-san do all morning?” She questioned, a bit wary of what the shewolf was doing with the Caravan Leader.

 _She sounds jealous...I should tease her a bit._ Sayaka mentally chuckled, as she went to a set of cushions away from the opening flap and Kumi, and sat down. Glancing up, she nearly started laughing at Miyuki’s face.

“Nee, tell me~ You were gone the whole morning.” She huffed, following the shewolf to the furs, latching onto her arm as soon as she sat down, shooting doe eyes at Sayaka.

“We did some planning. Which was extremely boring.” Sayaka waved her off, but her hand was caught a moment later, followed by Miyuki’s face up to hers. The shewolf flinched thinking she was going to be attacked again, but she noticed that her mate was staring at her cheek.

The cheek that was smacked hours before.

“What happened?”

Sayaka took a deep breath, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to explain what happened before.

“Sayaka?”

“I stepped over the line and offended Yuka’s advisors.” She cringed while remembering how her cheek had stung. “Seira slapped slapped me.”

“Seira?” Miyuki asked. “Who is she?”

“Ah, right. I was going to tell you this morning but we got sidetracked.” She licked her dry lips, readying herself for another possibly long winded explanation. “Seira is Mieko’s sister and both of them are Yuka’s advisors. The one with the um…” Her free hand gestured to her own chest. “...big ones, I’m sure you saw her.”

“Oh.” Miyuki recalled briefly seeing a blessedly busty woman practically clinging to Meiko last night and when she introduced Kumi to Meiko. She had thought that that woman was Mieko’s lover. “What did you say that made you deserve that?”

Sayaka looked away in embarrassment, looking back at her outburst this morning it seemed a little stupid and childish. “I uh… implied that she and Yuka-san are sleeping together.”

 _And that she’s sleeping with sisters._ She added mentally, not wanting to embarrass herself further.

“What?” Miyuki sta know thatred up at Sayaka witnot h wide eyes. “Why would you think that? I didn't even get the vibe that they were a couple!”

“Well Seira was acting all lovey dovey with Yuka last night during dinner. Of course, I would assume that they were a couple.” She shook her head. They sounded like gossiping housewives. “Anyway, I assumed wrong and I also called them whores.”

She flinched when Miyuki slapped her arm. “You did not!”

“I was angry and it just ca—” Sayaka stopped when she heard Kumi moving around in her sleep.

They both turned to watch the girl pull a blanket over herself and scratch her nose. Miyuki sighed wistfully at the sight, her hand started drawing lazy patterns on her leg. Sayaka swallowed thickly; the girl was at it again, teasing her and testing her will power. She took Miyuki’s hand and twined their fingers together.

The shewolf cleared her throat, any part of her that Miyuki touched always left a pleasant tingle.

“It… it just came out then she slapped me and reprimanded me.” She hung her head from embarrassment. “It felt like a pup getReaching out to stroke the shewolf's cheek. There was a bit of swelling, and our was still pink, but other than that, the she was fine. "I can't say you didn't earn the sleep though. You're too hotheaded."ting scolded. It was embarrassing.”

“Aww, you poor puppy.” Miyuki said softly. Reaching out to stroke the shewolf's cheek, she ignored Sayaka’s protest at being called a puppy. There was a bit of swelling, and there was a barely visible hand print, but other than that, the she was fine. "I can't say you didn't earn the slap though. You're too hotheaded."

“Well, I… I couldn’t let a predator touch, Kumi!” Sayaka sputtered out. No, she was not hot headed just impulsive.

Miyuki sighed, her shewolf can be such an idiot. “I don’t think Yuka is that type of person. I think she’s more like you, except not hotheaded.”

“I am not hot headed and how would you know what type of person Yuka is.”

“The same way that I knew you were a nice wolf when I first met you.” Miyuki smiled brightly at Sayaka and the shewolf felt her face warm up from a blush.

Grumbling something, the shewolf turned away, but she could still feel Miyuki’s gaze on her. Smacking her with her tail, she said “Stop...staring at me.” But a moment later a gasp left her lips.

Miyuki grasped the furry appendage and began stroking it. “You’re so cute, Sayaka.” Continuing with her ministrations, she giggled as the shewolf was becoming putty in her hands. Running her hand all the way to the base of her tail, Miyuki found that she got a stronger reaction from there. _I need to remember this later._

“Miyuki...stop it.” Sayaka growled through her tight lipped mouth.

“What are you two doing?” Kumi asked, her voice still gave off evidence of her previous sleep. She watched as Sayaka jumped, and turned to face her, a large blush was on her face.

“I’m playing with this big bad wolf.” Miyuki said, a playful gleam in her eyes. The playful look on Miyuki’s face morphed a moment later. “You smell terrible.”

“I didn’t exactly get a chance to bathe myself while you two got to play around in the water.” Sayaka defended, using the opportunity to snatch her tail back and stroke it. The fur was sticking up in places and it was bothering her. _I don’t smell that bad...do I?_ She wondered lifting her armpit and sniffing herself.

“If you have to do that to check yourself. You smell bad.” Miyuki’s voice drifted into her ears.

“Fine. I’ll go wash myself.” The shewolf announced, standing up and leaving the tent. Just missing the amused look on her mate’s face.

Winking towards Kumi, Miyuki quickly followed, mentioning something about making sure she does a good job. Thus leaving the young girl by herself.

‘What should I do now?’ Kumi wondered, her two sources of security just left her alone. ‘I don’t really want to wait in here by myself. It’s boring.’ She pouted, before sitting up and stretching. A second later, her stomach growled, and Kumi felt as if her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth.

“You’ve been demanding more recently.” Kumi poked her own stomach, before standing up from the furs she been sleeping on. It had a mixture of all three of their scents on it, Miyuki’s mother like scent, and Sayaka’s protective scent. It was like sleeping surrounded by family members.

 _Family….does that make me the daughter?_ She wondered to herself, as she exited the tent. The sun was halfway down the sky, meaning that dinner prep would be starting soon. Trying to remember the way to the dining area, but as she was about to give up, she ran into a familiar figure.

“Ah, Kumi-san. We meet again.” Yuka smiled at the young girl. Quickly noticing that she was alone. “And you’re alone. Where is Sayaka-san and Miyuki-san?” She inquired.

“They went to the pond again. I was heading over to the food tent again. But I got lost.” Kumi mumbled the last part, a bit embarrassed. Feeling a hand on her head, she looked up.

“Don’t worry. I’ll lead you there. I was going to get something to drink anyway.” The caravan leader said, patting Kumi’s raven locks. She was cheering on the inside, as Kumi’s face turned a shade of pink. Pulling her hand back, she then offered it to the young girl.

Kumi looked at the hand, it wasn’t like Miyuki or Sayaka’s. It was like she could sense another emotion emitting from it. It wasn't a dangerous one, just one she wasn’t sure of. Accepting the gesture, she was momentarily surprised at how their hands fit perfectly together.

Yuka felt extremely nervous, and was worried that her hand was sweaty, but as she looked back, she only saw Kumi’s smiling face, which in turn caused one to bloom on her face.

“Yuka-san.” Kumi called out.

“Hmm?” Yuka hummed.

“I think we’re already there.”

Realizing that they were indeed already at the tent, Yuka stopped before she walked past it. Using her free hand, she coughed into it. “Sorry. I wasn’t really paying any mind to my surroundings. I have a lot on my mind.” She apologized.

“There’s no real problem...but can I have my hand back?”

“O-of course you can!” The shewolf said, letting go of the girl’s hand. _I can’t keep spacing out like this_. Hearing giggles, Yuka looked over at the girl, who was struggling to hide her amusement. “Am I funny?”

“Quite. You don’t have to be nervous around me. I like you just the way you are.” And with that Kumi entered the tent, leaving the shewolf in a daze.

 _She likes me? SHE LIKES ME!_ She might have stood there for more than a minute because Kumi came back out and pushed the still catatonic shewolf into the tent.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka decided to shift forms on the way to the pond, she thought it would be a better way to Miyuki’s advances but it somehow backfired. The girl was idly brushing her across her back, her kind were much bigger than the mutts the humans take care of and some of them can reach an average human male’s torso just by standing on all fours. With her head hung low, her back could reach Miyuki’s waist and Miyuki could reach her back. She cursed her heritage, her kind and her people for this.

Miyuki scratch the base of the shewolf’s tail briefly and Sayaka practically crashed her butt to the ground just to avoid it. It tickled a little bit but it sent pleasant tingles up her spine that made her legs weak and made her want to weep for how good Miyuki is at finding her weak spots. They reached the pond longer than they were supposed because Sayaka kept rolling on the ground to banish the pleasant tingles and, was covered from head to tail in sand and dust.

She quickly dashed towards the water, not bothering to shift because she needed to feel the cold to calm her down. After a moment of splashing about, she shifted, quickly tossing away her leathers towards the bank and submerged herself leaving only half of her head peeking out of the water with her gaze trained on Miyuki.

On the other hand, Miyuki was taking her time, and was completely aware of Sayaka watching her every move. She walked towards the edge of the pond, bending down a bit to test the water temperature with her hand.

Sayaka tried to say something but it came out as bubbles under the water.

Miyuki looked up to where Sayaka was. “What is it?”

“The water is fine.” The shewolf said, letting the rest of her head exit the water long enough to say that before going back to it’s original position and watching Miyuki.

She frowned, wondering why she said that. She nearly left Miyuki in the dust to avoid her and here she was inviting the girl into the water by telling her the water is fine. Maybe she should’ve have said it’s cold or scalding.

Miyuki straightened up and started to undo the ties to her clothes. She had bathed with Kumi earlier but she wanted to join Sayaka and it had been a while since she’d taken a bath with the shewolf. The last one they had together was the day before she discovered Sayaka’s secret, she missed those days when she got to play with the shewolf despite the fact that she always felt like she was being peeped on.

Sayaka fidgeted under the water, Miyuki was taking her time getting in the water and every inch of skin that she sees was making her feel things. Things that made her want to tackle Miyuki to the ground and spread Miyuki’s legs open so she could finally get a taste, she gripped her tail tightly as she tried to hold back.

Miyuki neatly folded her clothes as well as Sayaka’s, setting them aside neatly. She heard a bit of bubbling from Sayaka and she smiled slyly to herself. She was completely aware that she’s playing an incredibly dangerous game her with Sayaka’s libido, the shewolf could easily dominate her and take her right then and there. She might come out with more than a few bruises and bites.

She held back a moan at the thought of those sharp fangs leaving marks on her body. She loved teasing her tongue on them whenever she and Sayaka would make out, and whenever the shewolf would nip at her lips it made her knees weak and push Sayaka down so she could feel them in other places.

She turned towards the pond and found Sayaka still staring intently at her, if it was possible she felt even more naked than she already is at this very moment. Miyuki stepped into the water slowly, feeling a bit relieved that the cool water was somewhat calming her down a bit.

She slowly waded towards Sayaka, the shewolf hadn’t moved from her spot since she shifted and Sayaka’s gaze moved from her eyes to the top of her breasts where the water had barely reached her.

“Sayaka…” She called out, smiling a bit at the shewolf. “Shouldn’t you be taking a bath?”

Indeed, she should be bathing, but with such an alluring sight before her, it was hard to remember other things. Opening her mouth to reply, a large amount of water began flooding into the shewolf’s mouth, causing her to choke. Standing up sharply, she spat it out.

“It’s a good thing I came with you then, you can’t even function by yourself.” Miyuki giggled, moving closer to the recovering wolf. Noticing the movement, Sayaka also took a step back. It was a continues game between the two. One would move closer, as the other kept backing up. Neither were worried about someone coming, it was nearly dinner time, and no one was focused on being clean at the moment.

Miyuki just continued grinning, as she took another step. Sayaka took another step back, but she found herself unable to go anywhere else, as her back met something hard. She looked back to see she had her back against a large stone. Looking up, she muttered a long string of curses at her luck.

“You don’t want my help?”

“Urh… I’m fine.” She croaked, still facing up.

“You look like you really need it.” Miyuki replied, cupping her hands under the water and poured it on the shewolf’s shoulder. “Look at how dirty you are.” She hummed, before rubbing the dirt off on the shoulder, before repeating the process with Sayaka’s arm.

Keeping her gaze upward, the shewolf released a deep sigh, as she accepted her fate. She was trapped with no one coming to help her. She just wanted a quick dip, but only the gods know how long this trip would really take.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a plan and Kumi cries.

The sun was completely down, and most of the dinner prepared for the night had already been consumed, as a certain pair made their way to the food tent. It was nearly empty, as most already ate and retired for the night. Those on cleaning duty, and a few people with nothing to really do lingered in the tent.

Sayaka who couldn't keep look towards her mate that was happily clinging onto her arm, held the flap open for her. She was still embarrassed about their bath together. As once again, Miyuki showed who was really in charge in their relationship. Following a second later, both were surprised to find Kumi, but she wasn’t alone.

She was enjoying her stay with a certain Caravan Leader, who seemed to be telling a funny story, as Kumi was struggling to keep her giggles at bay. Yuka had this look in eyes, showing how much she enjoyed hearing the cute sounds from the girl.

Still feeling a bit awkward about before, Sayaka cleared her throat, gaining their attention. Kumi smiled brightly at the two, as she stood up and went before them. As if from natural instinct, Miyuki brought the girl closer to them, and hugged her. Kumi naturally melting into the embrace. Yuka couldn't help but watch, eyes flashing with jealousy. She wanted to be that close to Kumi too

“Did you enjoy dinner?” Miyuki asked, petting the girls raven locks.

Kumi nodded, into Miyuki’s shoulder. “Yes, I ate a lot of new stuff, and Yuka-san was entertaining me with funny stories.” The girl hummed, closing her eyes and sighing happily in Miyuki’s embrace.

“You didn’t do anything dumb did you?” Sayaka asked the Sakae shewolf, narrowing her eyes on her. They may have come to an understanding when plotting together, but when it came to Kumi, it was slowly becoming a completely different thing.

“You seem to think too little of me. Kumi-san was laughing when you two came in wasn’t she? We were having a nice time together.” Yuka retorted, before standing up. The two Alpha shewolf’s stared each other down, before Yuka sighed. “I’ll be retiring for the night. Good night.”

Just as she was about to slip out of the tent, Kumi separated herself from Miyuki and tugged on her arm. Looking back, Yuka raised a brow at the gesture, before she found herself in a quick hug. “Good night.” Kumi whispered, before retreating back to Miyuki.

Miyuki found herself chuckling at Yuka’s shocked expression, her mouth was slightly opened, and her face was red. Snapping back to her senses, she left, but her tail was wagging happily. Looking down at the girl who was hiding her blushing face in her shoulder, Miyuki decided to tease the girl.

“You like her don’t you?”

Kumi groaned shyly, but otherwise didn't’ protest against the idea of developing feelings for the shewolf. Stifling a yawn, she murmured something that Miyuki didn’t catch, so she turned to Sayaka.

The shewolf rolled her eyes, she had heard what Kumi said, and she relayed the message to her mate. “She’s basically said that she’s tired. I’ll carry her back to our tent. You can go ahead and eat.” Kumi looked up, her eyes already glazed with sleep, and before she knew it, she was being carried bridal style in Sayaka’s arms.

“I’ll grab something for you. Don’t take too long okay?” Miyuki asked, pecking her mate’s cheek

Feeling the corner of her mouth slant upward, Sayaka nodded, before taking off. She was hungry, but if Kumi was tired, she was put ahead of her stomach. ‘I feel like a parent.’ She mused to herself. Hearing mumbles, she looked down at the snoozing girl.

“Warm.”

 _I’m warm huh? Guess that only proves that I’m alive._ Sayaka smiled to herself, as she tucked the girl in. She hesitated for a second, before she pecked the girl’s head. “Get some rest.” She said, before moving a lock of Kumi’s wild hair out of her face.

As she left the tent, she missed the smile that bloomed onto the girl’s face, as she turned over.

 

* * *

 

The following days were spent relaxing or in Sayaka’s case, giving Yuka suspicious stares whenever Kumi spent time with the caravan leader. Although, she did say that she’ll help Yuka get closer to Kumi on their first night at the camp but her urge to protect Kumi was much stronger.  Even though, Yuka had explained that she never slept around or with the Sato sisters, in her eyes Yuka was a predator sniffing around her and Miyuki’s little girl. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling parental towards Kumi but it could be because of that one stray thought that her mind made up when she first saw Miyuki doting on Kumi.

That thought kept coming back and she was starting to like the idea of Kumi as their own too which only made her feeling more protective towards Kumi. It didn’t help that Miyuki’s suggestion of adopting Kumi was fueling that thought.

Meanwhile, Miyuki seemed happy to let Kumi spend time with Yuka. She always made sure that Kumi was comfortable or at least feeling safe before leaving her in Yuka’s care and she always had a satisfied grin on her face whenever she’d see Yuka and Kumi getting along quite well. Miyuki was like a mother pairing their daughter off with a nice young suitor.

And Sayaka was powerless to stop it.

In other more important matters, Yuka’s messengers have done their job because several envoys from other Sakae caravans came. Some enquired about Yuka’s intention to be Sakae’s Alpha then leave to confirm the news to their own leaders while some came to inform them that their caravan will be joining theirs with Yuka’s. A few looked suspicious and both Alphas thought that they were spies from the Matsui’s. Sayaka suggested that they get rid of those that belonged to Rena while letting go of Jurina’s spies but Yuka dismissed it, their plan was to catch the attention of both leaders in hopes that one of them would take the bait and capture Yuka. If that doesn’t work they can face them in an all out battle with their numbers increasing day by day.

“You seem stressed out.” Mieko hummed, approaching the Alpha to be, her sister in tow. The two of them have been just as busy as their friend, but they managed to make time to relax, unlike the caravan leader.

“Stressed is an understatement. We have new arrivals everyday, we’re constantly growing. I’m not getting much sleep, and worst of all...I barely get to see Kumi-chan.” Yuka whined, she desperately wanted to see the younger girl, but all her free time gets sucked up with making sure her new arrivals feel welcomed.

Mieko and Seira shared a look before smiling and looking back at the shewolf. “Why don’t you go see her. We can take over for now. Just don’t stay out too long.”

Upon hearing the suggestion, the shewolf shot up and hugged her advisors. “You two are the best.” and with that, she shifted and ran out of the tent. She ran past many shewolves, eager to see Kumi no matter what. It took a while to find her though all the people, but she finally spotted her.

Barking, she gained her attention.

“Yuka-san?” Kumi seemed to recognize her. even though it was her first time seeing her in this form. She was a bit smaller than Sayaka, and her fur was a shade lighter, instead of pure black, her fur was more a charcoal black, and her paws hand the faintest touch of white on them. “You look so cute in this form.” The girl cooed, her hands instantly burying themselves into the soft fur.

Yuka was on cloud nine from the attention she was getting, but it ended a moment later, when Kumi back away, a blush on her face. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to get ahead of myself. Touching you without asking.”

Shifting back, the Caravan leader simply smiled. “It’s okay. I don’t mind...as long as its you.”

An awkwardly embarrassing silence hovered over the two, as they looked opposite directions, both trying to get their blushes to die down. Kumi being the first one to recover, looked up at the shewolf. “I thought you were going to be busy today?” She questioned.

Remembering her excuse of getting away, she blushed again. “My...uh advisors told me to take a break. So I figured ‘why not go see what’s going on?’ and I happened to find you.”

Absorbing the half-assed story, Kumi began to laugh. “Really?” Moving a bit closer, she hummed. “Am I just an added bonus then?”

Yuka swallowed nervously, as she stared down into Kumi’s eyes. She found herself speechless, as the girl got closer and closer. Kumi was simply trying to tease the shewolf, that she has grown quite fond of the past couple of days, but a sudden bump from some unknown shewolf, caused the gap between the two to shorten. Two sets of eyes widened, as their lips meeting for an accidental kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before Yuka moved away. Both of them were unsure of what to say, it wasn’t unpleasant, that was for sure.

“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time. Blinking, they both started laughing. The awkwardness that once surrounded them disappeared, if anything the kiss was an excellent ice breaker.

Yuka smiled at Kumi. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Kumi nodded, shyly wrapping her arm around Yuka’s just like the way she saw Miyuki would hold on to Sayaka’s. She bit her lip as she looked up at Yuka and if it was possible Yuka’s smile became even wider. They made their way to a much larger food tent because of the increase in their numbers and unlike before, the two were now talking quite amiably.

There was almost no one at the food tent, except for those that were assigned on kitchen duty. Yuka smiled when she spied a familiar girl messing around with something.

“Dasu!” Yuka called out, waving at the girl. She and Kumi walked towards the girl who was waving both of her hands excitedly at them.

“Yuka-san! Aah, Kumi-san! It’s good to see you!” She greeted loudly causing Kumi to behind Yuka a bit and wave at the girl. “She’s so cute! Yuka-san can the clan adopt her?”

Yuka chuckled when she felt Kumi bury her face against her shoulder, she was thrilled at the contact and was glad that Kumi might even consider her as a protector. Kumi was still skittish around strangers and so far, the only people she acted normal around was with Sayaka, Miyuki and her.

“Unfortunately, Miyuki-san and Sayaka-san already have, judging from the way they dote on her. It’s actually adorable.”

“They’re so lucky; Sayaka-san acts like an overprotective father, I think I saw her chase away a girl that was flirting with Kumi yesterday. Actually I haven’t seen her since that happened.” Yuka gulped at this piece of information but Dasu kept talking. “While Miyuki-san really enjoys mothering her, I think Miyuki even started to teach her how to use medicine, I saw them in the doctor’s tent with Miyuki teaching her how to make poultices—”

“I’m still here…” Kumi whispered and both shewolves acute hearing heard her.

Dasu finally stopped talking and apologized for talking too much. She can go for hours with endless topics on her own. “Anyway, was there anything you needed?”

“We we’re thinking of getting something to eat when we saw you.” Yuka replied.

“I see…” She looked around the tent, it was empty and it wouldn’t be fun for these two to eat here. “Let me put together a picnic basket for you two. It’s a nice day out and it would be a bore for the two of you to eat inside.”

“Thank you, Dasu. We appreciate that.” Yuka acquiesced. She peeked over her shoulder and found Kumi still hiding her face against her shoulder. “Are okay in there?”

“Hm-hm…”

“So, Sayaka chased off a girl huh…” Yuka said, still peering over Kumi.

Kumi looked up at Yuka and the shewolf felt like she’d been punched in the gut with how cute Kumi looked. “I don’t know her. Pa—I mean, Sayaka chased her away before she could actually say anything. So, I don’t know what she wanted and there’s no need to be jealous.”

Yuka nodded and looked straight ahead, blushing profusely. “Good, that’s good… and if anyone bothers you in the future, I can chase them away too.”

“Thank you.” Kumi replied just as Dasu returned with a basket full of food along with a blanket and Yuka took it with a grateful smile while urging Kumi to walk next to her, instead of hiding behind her back.

“Have fun you two!” Dasu called out just as the two left the tent.

 

* * *

 

Squinting her eyes, Sayaka tried to make out two familiar figures walking the opposite direction of her. “Is that Kumi and Yuka?”

Looking the same direction as her mate, Miyuki too squinted her eyes. She could just see their outlines. “Maybe. Why does it matter, they’ve been getting closer as of recent.” She yawned, cuddling back onto Sayaka’s arm.

“It does matter! I don’t mind them being alone….as long as they’re around watchful eyes.”

Miyuki couldn’t believe her ears, Sayaka sounded like an overprotective father figure. “If it makes you feel any better. We could follow them….if you’re so worried about Kumi.” She suggested, already knowing that they would probably spend the next hour following the pair around. ‘I wonder if she’ll be like this when we do have children.’

“What’re you laughing about?” Sayaka inquired, catching just the faintest giggle from the woman.

Stroking Sayaka’s frowning face, she pecked her cheek. “Nothing. Now let’s hurry, they’re getting out of sight.”

Successfully changing the subject, the shewolf lead Miyuki after the other pair. They followed the pair to an empty area of the village, it had quite the view of the whole area. Not wanting to get too close and get spotted, Sayaka stopped right behind a bolder, and the two hid behind it.

“I can’t hear them.” Miyuki pouted, as they peeped around the rock.

“But I can.” Sayaka countered, watching as the pair stopped.

 

* * *

 

Yuka being ever the gentlewolf, placed out a blanket for the two of them to sit on. She smiled widely and motioned for Kumi to sit down. Opening the the basket, she found a wide variety of snacks inside. Sandwiches, some fruit, a waterskin, and a wineskin.

“What’s in that skin?” Kumi asked, noticing Yuka’s hesitance to pull it out.

“Wine...I don’t really drink wine. Do you?” She asked, hoping to not have to bring it out. The wine they drank was a lot stronger than human wine. She really didn’t want to deal with a drunk Kumi, and return her to a pissed off Sayaka.

“No.” Kumi shook her head.

 _Good_. The shewolf sighed happily, putting the drink back. _But there is only one skin of water...We’re going to have to share it._

They started laying out the food between them and Yuka making sure that the food Kumi likes is closer to the girl. She’d been taking every chance to learn about Kumi, even going as far as grilling Meiko and Seira for information.

Yuka watched as Kumi took a bite from a sandwich and let out a happy sigh when she liked the taste.

“Is it good?” Yuka asked and Kumi nodded in response taking another bite from the sandwich before offering it to the shewolf.

Knowing that they are interested with each other made Yuka feel bolder and allowed her to show a bit of her playful side. Yuka leaned forward, angling her head so she could bite from the same place Kumi did. “It is good!”

Kumi’s eyes widened when she realized where Yuka took a bite, it was an indirect kiss an attempt by Yuka to either make her blush or asking to kiss her again. The caravan leader was doing a great job in making her blush though.

“Yuka-san! If… if you wanted a kiss you could’ve have just... asked.” Kumi was blushing furiously and took another bite, the sandwich was falling apart now due to the two of them biting on the same spot.

“Really? So… it’s okay for to just steal a kiss?” Yuka chuckled when Kumi’s blush deepened but let out a surprised yelp when the girl practically shoved the rest of the sandwich down her throat.

The shewolf started to cough, beating her chest a bit to try and move the food down the right pipe. Kumi’s eyes widened, quickly snatching the closest skin she could reach so she could give it to Yuka. The shewolf took several gulps and released a sigh of relief when she could breathe again.

“Thank you…” Yuka sighed, as was able to breath clearly, but paused due to two things. Water doesn't have a distinct taste of berries, nor does it have burning effect as it went down. Looking at the skin in her hand, she gulped nervously. “Oh no…”

“What is it?” Kumi asked, eyeing the shewolf. She felt a bit guilty as nearly choking the woman, and now she followed the shewolf’s eyes, just to see her eyeing the skin she had just handed her. “Something wrong with the water?” She asked, tilting her head, as she looked over at Yuka.

Yuka heard the question, but she didn't reply immediately. She once again swallowed nervously, before taking a deep breath. She was starting to feel a little warm, the wine Dasu must have given them the strongest wine they have around. “That….wasn't the water.”

Hearing the reply, Kumi started apologizing so quickly. But when the shewolf held up her hand, she halted. “It’s not your fault.” She smiled, before stroking the younger girl’s face. “Luckily I didn’t consume too much, else there really would of been a problem. This stuff is really strong, so I might lay down for a bit. You can continue eating if you’d like.”

Biting her lip, Kumi opened her mouth. “You can rest on my lap.” She suggested, her face turning a tinge pinker.

Yuka’s eyes widened at the offer, and accepted it. Placing her head down on Kumi’s lap, she sighed happily, closing her eyes. Feeling a hand run through her hair, she opened her eyes once again, just to lock eyes with Kumi. “S-sorry. I just wanted you to feel more relaxed. Miyuki does this whenever I have a nightmare. It makes me feel better.”

The shewolf couldn't believe how sweet this girl was. ‘How are you even real?’ She wondered, before smiling once again. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m okay now and I kind of like it when you run your hand through my hair.”

Yuka made herself comfortable on Kumi’s lap while the girl resumed running her hand through Yuka’s hair. They were quiet for a while,Kumi idly trying each food while feeding Yuka some and guessing which food Yuka likes.

“Yuka-san, can I ask you a question?”

The shewolf opened her eyes. “I think you just did, Kumi-chan.”

“Kumi-chan?” Kumi tilted her head a bit to the side and Yuka mentally slapped herself for letting that nickname slip out.

“Is it okay if I call you Kumi-chan? You can just call me Yuka or anything you want.”

“Yuka-chan!” Kumi gushed as she ruffled Yuka’s hair while the shewolf half-heartedly protested at the attention but she was able to lean up and plant a quick kiss on Kumi’s lips, making the girl let out a surprised squeak. Looks like the wine made her a bit braver too.

Meanwhile a nearby boulder shuddered angrily while the two of them continued to play around.

A few moments later both have returned to relaxing in each other’s presence and it was then Kumi tried to asked her question. “Yuka?”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been wondering, how did you become a caravan leader?”

“I’m not sure really, I was the only one in my clan that was knowledgeable about money and I guess that qualified me as to be their caravan leader. Well… that and, Meiko and Seira insisting that I be their leader.” The shewolf answered carefully and avoiding the actual reason. A war is not the best topic to talk about when wooing someone. “Why do you want to know?”

“Miyuki has been teaching me how to heal but I can’t seem to get the hang of it. I was thinking of trying something else… if that’s okay?” Kumi said the last part a bit hesitantly as if expecting to be rebuked by Yuka.

“Only if you let me be the one to teach you.”

“Thank you.” Kumi replied with a smile and tilted her head slightly a second later. “I have another question.”

“Go ahead.” Yuka prompted.

“I’ve met Meiko, Miyuki introduced me to her and at that time there was a woman with…” She gestured to her chest which the both of them blush. “...big ones. She was following Meiko around. Was that Seira?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… they’re big.”

“Impressive.”

They were silent for a while, Kumi thinking about Seira’s… impressive size and wishing hers were biggers while Yuka was admiring Kumi from below. She did her best to stop her gaze from Kumi’s bosoms but it was difficult with it only being a few inches from her face. She could also look at something else, like Kumi’s belly but she might end up sticking her tongue out to lick Kumi’s bellybutton.

She went back to looking at Kumi’s face or tried to, the wine in her system was making it hard.

“Kumi…” She called out to gain the girl’s attention.

“Hm?”

“I want to know more about you.” The shewolf started, besides the girl’s name and, her likes and dislikes Yuka didn’t know much about Kumi. “Like where were you born?”

“I don’t remember really.” She tilted her head to the side trying to remember anything before that. “I woke up with chains on me and a man.”

Yuka sat up when Kumi’s voice started to shake when she said the last part, gathering the girl in her arms. She had forgotten that Kumi was just a stowaway that Miyuki and Sayaka found. At that time the girl was not in her best condition. Kumi started to tell her about she was treated, the days she was forced to walk instead of riding a mount, the times that her captors had conveniently forgotten to feed her and the worst part was the beating she received on a nearly daily basis. She was lucky to still be alive and for Miyuki to be such a skilled healer. Yuka cursed herself for bringing this topic up.

“He sold me to the highest bidder and the one that brought me, he was planning to… Yuka I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“We won’t. I won’t ask anymore.” Yuka said comfortingly.

She rocked the girl in her arms, doing her best to comfort Kumi. Rage bubbled within her, Sayaka had told her that Futuotta might have been Kumi’s former master. She should’ve made him suffer more, instead of just burying him and his men in the sand alive; she should’ve cut off his limbs then fed him his limbs and let him wallow in his own waste.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Yuka stated, she felt Kumi tugging on her robe’s collar and she looked down, only catching the girl’s tear stained face for a moment before she felt the girl press her lips forcefully against Yuka’s.

The shewolf was surprised but she let the girl have her kiss. The girl was seeking comfort through it and Yuka poured all her love and adoration through it. Yuka pulled the girl on to her lap, moving Kumi around so she was straddling Yuka. The shewolf felt like her lips were being devoured by Kumi, the girl was ravenous and Yuka could only respond by tentatively running her hands up and down Kumi’s back.

When they managed pull away, Kumi wanted to go for another kiss but Yuka stopped her by placing a thumb on the girl’s lips but the girl started to kiss it. Yuka was doing her best to control her breathing, Kumi was in a lust haze and, though she didn’t it mind it and would’ve have her way with Kumi already but they were outdoors and barely even started their relationship.

“Kumi.” She growled out, the girl began to lick her fingers occasionally sucking on one of them. She felt her body become warmer from Kumi’s ministrations and was unable to stop herself from staring at the girl’s mouth, sucking suggestively on her middle finger. “Kumi, I need you to calm down. Or I’ll do something that we’re not ready for yet.”

 

* * *

 

“Dammit, Miyuki! Let me go!” Sayaka struggled against the girl that was clinging to her. “Miyuki!”

“But Sayaka they look so happy.”

“I'm not going to let a predator touch Kumi!” She tried to pry Miyuki off of her again but the girl was surprisingly strong. “I’m not going to let a pervert near Kumi!”

Miyuki pinched Sayaka’s ear, causing the shewolf to stop struggling and start whimpering. “Speak for yourself! You spent a month taking a bath with me and peeping on me! Not to mention you stole my first kiss before I even knew your name! Now stop hounding on Yuka and let them have their fun, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sayaka whimpered.

“Good.” She let go of Sayaka’s ear and made a mental note to be extra nice to the shewolf later. The hand that was once pinching the shewolf’s ear, was now holding her chin, in which Miyuki used to keep her facing her. “Don’t you want Kumi to be happy?”

“I do, but-”

“Then let her be with Yuka-san. Besides us, who else does she smile that brightly with? No one.” Miyuki chided, stroking Sayaka’s chin. The shewolf’s pout was the only sign of defiance at this point. Moving her face closer to Sayaka’s, Miyuki purred to her “Besides….if Kumi is busy with Yuka-san. We have more time together.” She finished, pushing herself against the wolf.

Realizing what her mate was hinting at, she swallowed, before a small grin etched on her face. “Why are we still here?” She asked playfully, before dragging her mate back to their tent.

“I was wondering the same thing.” Miyuki laughed, allowing herself to be dragged away.

As the two retreated. they just missed an unfamiliar wolf.

 

* * *

 

“Well this saves me the trouble of having to search for you.”

Recognizing the voice, Yuka’s head shot up, nearly headbutting Kumi. The shewolf’s eyes widened, as she saw her former student before her. “Jurina…”

The interruption caused Kumi to fall out of her lust haze and realizing that they were no longer alone, she immediately moved off Yuka’s lap to sit behind the shewolf. Her hands found themselves gripping the shewolve’s robes tightly.

The girl being mentioned simply smirked. “Yup. You know news in this desert spreads pretty quickly. So... what’s this about about you trying to be Alpha, Yuka.” Jurina wondered, crossing her arms.

Clenching her teeth, Yuka mentally cursed her luck. She had been expecting Jurina to come after but she hadn’t taken the time to picture this scenario and make preparations for it. “It’s exactly what you’ve heard. I’ve gotten tired of watching friends die, all because you and Rena want to be on top.”

“So you think by spreading that message around, you’ll gain enough support? That’s cute of you.” The younger shewolf laughed, her gaze caught sight of a girl behind Yuka. “Well hello there. Who are you….Don’t tell me!” Jurina laughed even harder. “Is she your mate? A human? Gods, you’re pitiful, Yuka.”

“Leave her out of this, Jurina. This conversation is only between you and me.” Yuka warned. This wasn’t the same girl who she raised. She was different. ‘Has the war corrupted you too?’ The older shewolf could feel Kumi’s grip on her clothes increase. Looking back, she whispered comforting words to her.

“You’ve gotten soft. Falling for a human.” Jurina shook her head, as she got closer to the pair. When she was in arms reach, she reached out and grabbed Yuka by her hair, and brought her up to her feet. Hearing the human girl cry out for the shewolf, she glared down at her and growled. “Shut up! Before I do worse to you!” Once Kumi was dealt with, she looked back at her former Master. “We’re going. I have much more to discuss with you.”

Throwing Yuka over her shoulder, Jurina turned around and started going the way she came from. Kumi could only watch helplessly, unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Locking eyes one last time, Yuka managed to mouth something to her.

 _ **Tell Sayaka**_. Kumi deciphered, before catching one last thing. Yuka made a heart motion with her hand before pointing at her. Copying the motion, the girl waited for Jurina to be out of vision before springing to her feet and running as fast as she could to the tent she was residing in.

Her vision was blurry with the tears from her eyes and the emotions coursing through her currently, but she managed to make it back with no problem. Taking a deep breath, she entered the tent, and her eyes had to adjust immediately. Lucky for her, she didn’t walk in on anything too bad.

Noticing someone inside the tent, Sayaka looked up to see Kumi, out of breath and with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong? Where is Yuka-san? Did she do this to you?” She asked, approaching the girl, but she stopped her questions when Kumi threw herself at her, soft sobs could be heard from the girl. Sayaka was confused and angry at the same time.

A moment later, Miyuki joined the embrace, trying to comfort the younger girl, with gentle pats on her head. While she looked up at Sayaka, she was thoroughly confused as the shewolf. Once the initial sobbing died down, Kumi pulled her face back from Sayaka’s chest. Small trails of tears were still rolling down her face, but Sayaka wiped them off.

“What happened?” She asked again, this time her tone was a lot softer.

“Y-Yuka, she was taken by someone...Her name was Jurina I think. S-she told me to tell you.” Kumi sniffed again, this time Miyuki took her into her arms.

Sayaka’s eyes widened at the news. “Shit!” She cursed aloud, looking to Miyuki, she got the ‘okay’ to leave. Shifting she ran out of the tent. Rushing past huge crowds of wolves, to Yuka’s tent. Barging in, she was faced with the Sato sisters.

Squinting, Mieko asked, “Sayaka-san? Why are you here...Where is Yuka?”

Shifting back, Sayaka replied with a single word. “Gone.”

“What? Wait... you mean the plan worked?”

Clenching her fists, Sayaka nodded. “You could say that. But because of how well it went, Kumi can’t stop crying. She was there went it happened.”

The two sisters looked at each other, before looking back at the Namba shewolf.

“We didn’t think-”

“I know you didn’t think.” Sayaka spat, as she cut Mieko off. “I expect you two to apologize to her.” With that, Sayaka left the tent once again. Staring upward, she sighed loudly. _Hopefully it can’t get worse than this._

Taking her time back to her tent, she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces of Sakae shewolves. Some were laughing and telling stories, she saw one wolf practicing art alone. Glancing over her shoulder, she was amazed. It was small pictures of the wolves passing by, she drew them so quickly.

Shaking her head, Sayaka continued on her walk. She stood outside the flap, her ears trying to pick up any signs of Kumi still crying, but she heard nothing. Slipping in, she found the girl asleep, on Miyuki’s lap. Her mate stroking her hair.

“She cried herself to sleep.”

Without a word Sayaka sat next to Kumi, placing the young girl between them. She watched the girl breathe slowly in her sleep, there were dried tear tracks in her face and Sayaka licked her thumb before carefully wiping them off the girl’s face. Just like she did when she failed to wipe the dirt from the girl’s face a few days ago.

They never talked about Kumi’s life as a slave and, Sayaka and Miyuki thought it might be better to let the girl approach them on that topic. But she could see a few scars peeking out of the girl’s clothes, evidence of the girl’s hardships and it made her angry that she’d somehow contributed more to this girl’s misery. She shouldn’t have agreed to that plan.

“Sayaka?” Miyuki called out. “What do we do now?”

Sayaka replied a moment later when she was sure that she’d cleaned off the rest of the girl’s tears. “We wait and let the Sato sisters handle it. No one knows about this besides us and Kumi doesn’t know of the plan.” She paused. “Should we tell her?”

Miyuki shook her head. “Let’s just let her sleep and then maybe we can explain everything to her tomorrow. As for the rest, just as you said the Sato sisters can deal with it.”

Sayaked picked up Kumi, carefully so as not to wake the girl and placed her on the fur bedding. They all settled down with Kumi placed between them and let sleep claim them.

 

* * *

 

The next day came as if nothing happened at all but those that were aware of what happened the day before knew that trouble was coming and that they needed to prepare. The camp was vulnerable with their neutral location in the middle of a warzone but if word gets out that it’s leader has gone then the other Matsui might take advantage of it.

Kumi had woken up looking for Yuka and both Sayaka and Miyuki did their best to explain what was going to happen. The girl hadn’t taken it well and stormed out of the tent with tears in her eyes just as Mieko entered their tent.

“You two still have to apologize to her.” Sayaka said as she walked back and forth, she found herself unable to sit still while listening to Miyuki console the girl earlier. The scent of the girl’s tears was driving her mad and she was a bit glad that Kumi had left before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“There will be time—”

“No!” Sayaka interrupted, stalking towards Mieko but stopped halfway when Miyuki blocked her path. “I want you two to apologize because of your stupid plan, you bro—”

“Sayaka!” Miyuki interjected, her hands placed firmly on the enraged shewolf’s shoulders. “Please let Mieko speak, yelling at her won’t help Kumi and it might be important.”

The shewolf calmly wrapped an arm around Miyuki’s shoulders and took a few steps back without taking her eyes off from the older she wolf. Miyuki felt relieved that she was able to calm Sayaka down, she’d seen her get angry before but it was never this bad. She hugged Sayaka by the waist, Kumi must mean to Sayaka a lot if she got this angry.

“This better be important.” She muttered angrily.

“It is and it’s best we should discuss it in Yuka’s tent.” Mieko replied, seemingly unfazed at Sayaka’s outburst. Seira had warned that Sayaka was a bit short tempered. “We have to keep the illusion that she’s still around, otherwise we’ll have another situation in our hands.”

Without another word the older shewolf left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuka and Jurina don't see eye to eye, and solve this problem

Yuka stared at the delicious food laid out before, opposite of her sat Jurina who was sipping at a large cup while watching Yuka. She didn’t feel like eating though, after leaving Kumi like that all of a sudden her appetite too had left. All she could think of was returning to Kumi’s side as soon as possible. After Jurina had taken her, she’d been blindfolded and a bag was placed over her head to prevent Yuka from finding out their location. She didn’t resist, fighting back would have been a waste of energy.

From what her ears could pick up they could either be in a camp Jurina had set up nearby or at her former student’s home camp. She looked up from the food, noticing the drink in Jurina’s hand.

“Aren’t you a little too young to drink?” Yuka remarked.

Her former student looked completely different from the Jurina she raised, this shewolf was a stranger to her. The eagerness to learn and need to master almost every skill was gone, and had warped into a wolf hunger for power.

“I’m an Alpha.” Jurina said as she shrugged, as if that simple statement could explain everything.

“No you’re not.”

“I am!” The younger shewolf leaned forward, slamming the cup down on the table. “I am an Alpha, you raised me to become an Alpha and now you’re going to steal that seat from me!”

Yuka sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was still a little rattled from being taken away from Kumi so suddenly and she needed to get her wits about her or she’ll end up making another mistake.

“I won’t… steal it from you.” Yuka started. “That seat had been empty since Kuwabara left and didn’t belong to anyone. You can’t call it stealing if no one owned from the start.”

The frown on Jurina’s face deepened, as she sat back down. Picking back up her mug, she chugged the rest of it, before slamming it back down. “I’m already one step closer to owning it. But your sudden declaration is going to ruin my chances, Yuka.”

Raising a brow at the statement, Yuka waited for the shewolf to elaborate.

“I’ve been waiting, very patiently, and if you remember, I’m not a patient person. But I was willing to wait this long. You probably don’t know this, but Rena is close to going past the brink of insanity. I already learned that fighting her would be impossible, the demon feels no pain. So I figured, why not wait it out. A test of wills.”

“I understand your reasoning, Jurina.”

“Then you should back down, hell I’d even welcome you back home.” The younger of the two suggested, and for a moment, Yuka saw her student in those brightly glowing brown eyes of hers.

“I said I understood. I said nothing of joining your cause. I stand by what I’ve declared.” Yuka shot down the suggestion, mentally wincing at how harsh it sounded. _You’ll understand later, Jurina._

“I don’t understand you!” The younger shewolf yelled out, sweeping off the untouched food angrily with one hand.

Jurina was only doing what she believed she was raised for, she was supposed to be Sakae’s Alpha but her teacher’s intent in taking that title threw her off. She should be happy about this, she no longer needed to carry the burden of ruling Sakae on her own. She believed she could do better than the ones that had tried and failed in the past and could even make Sakae the most powerful over all the wolf clans, even against Akiba.

She looked like she was about to cry and Yuka remembered the time when Jurina was still a pup, tripping and waddling about. Often running, and crying to her whenever she’d fall face first into the ground by accident or for some other reason. It made her want to reach out and comfort the younger shewolf but she stopped herself, this wasn’t the right time.

After a moment Jurina’s face hardened. “If you intend to become Alpha then you know what needs to be done.”

“I know.”

“I still remember all your lessons and all your tricks.” Jurina continued.

“You were a good student.” This was how she’d bantered with Jurina when the girl was younger. It was so easy to fall back into old habits.

“I won’t hold back, just because you were my Master!”

Yuka smiled, as she stood up. “I don’t expect you to. You better give it you all. I didn’t raise an Omega.” She said, remembering the days of watching the young girl, remembering when she wanted to quit, but the mention of her being an Omega, caused Jurina to push her herself, and prove she was the furthest thing from it.

The Omega was the lowest rank among all clans. Though there were none that had been deemed as the Omega from the other clans and practically doesn’t even exist it was still an abhorred title by many shewolves.

They exited the tent and Jurina motioned to the open pit with her chin. The two walked there, a tense silence hovering over them. As they got closer, a curious crowd was already beginning to form, looking over at Jurina, Yuka could see a smirk on her face. They knew of Jurina’s plan, the young shewolf had practically declared it to them that she’ll retrieve Yuka and either have her join their side or be defeated by Jurina. They all believed that Jurina will win just as much as they believed that the young shewolf was Sakae’s future Alpha.

“Pick your weapon.” Jurina said, motioning to the wide variety of freshly sharpened items. They all looked like they could do some serious damage if handled correctly.

“You sure are cocky for a pup.” Yuka muttered, as she eyed the items on the rack. The last one managed to catch her eye, it was a scimitar, just like the one she has at her camp. But definitely not the same quality of her own. ‘Who made these? They look thrown together.’ She mentally noted. “This one. We’ll use Scimitars. Unless you have something else in mind.”

“Just like old times. I haven’t used one in a while.” Jurina replied, as she picked up the chosen weapon, hers had a pure black hilt. While Yuka’s had a bit of orange stitched onto it. “After you~”

As the two entered the pit, they immediately began circling each other. The crowd of shewolves immediately blocked off the path they came in. Excited murmurs started among the crowd and a few shouts of encouragement were sent towards Jurina.

Yuka was studying Jurina’s stance. Not much had changed from when she was a pup, which will hopefully work in her favor. _The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can return back._

Jurina attacked first, the sound of their swords clashing together, marked the beginning of the duel. Yuka’s eyes widened at the pure strength behind the attack. Maneuvering her arm, she managed to use that force against the younger shewolf, and push her back.

_Playing defense is going to prove to be deadly._

Taking a few steps, Yuka made the next lunge, only to have her sword be parried. Jurina’s blade moved quickly towards her left shoulder, it dug in deeply just from the sheer strength Jurina had added on to it before the older of the two moved out of the way. Hissing at the mistake on her part, Yuka attacked once again, this time faking Jurina out, with her blade going one direction. As Jurina blocked it, her fist came forward landing on the girl’s face.

Jurina didn’t even flinch at the punch, but the damage was there, as she spat on the ground. There mixed with her saliva was blood and the crowd booed Yuka for being the first one to draw first blood. “Is that really the best you’ve got?” She asked, resuming her stance, eyeing her former Master up and down, looking for an opening.

“It’s been a while.”

Jurina decided to attack low, and sweeped Yuka off of her feet with a kick, and tried to pin her to the ground with her blade, but Yuka rolled out of harms way, using this opportunity to move to the other side of pit. Getting back onto two feet, she barely had time to block the next strike.

“You’re never going to win at this point. You should just surrender.” Jurina taunted, as she added more pressure. Yuka’s legs were starting to shake from the added weight. Noticing how close Jurina’s face was to hers, she realed back her head, and headbutt the younger girl.

Both shewolfs were momentarily stunned from the act, but Yuka recovered faster, her blade high in the air, she brought it down, slicing at Jurina’s sword hand. But Jurina managed to react fast enough to catch the blade with her unused hand. Blood began trickling down from the now wounded hand, but it still didn’t seem to faze the wolf, as she ripped the blade from Yuka’s hand.

Using the back of the hand wielding her own weapon, she slapped Yuka back into the crowd of wolves around them. Their cheers coaxing her on. The wolves Yuka crashed into, only pushed her back into the pit, unable to stabilize herself, she fell to the ground.

Jurina threw both weapons down, before walking over to the fallen wolf. Crouching, she picked her up by the cloth on her body, she almost looked like she was holding her by the scruff of her neck. “Does this position ring any bells, Yuka?” Jurina asked, but she didn't give the woman a chance to reply, before punching her, one after another hitting her face.

**_“Show her who’s boss, Jurina!”_ **

**_“This is how a true Alpha fights!”_ **

**_“Finish her!”_ **

Soaking in the praise, Jurina reeled her fist back, ready to finish this match up, and get her hand checked out. As her fist was about to make contact with Yuka’s face but she hesitated and Yuka took that chance shove the girl off her by sending a kick straight towards Jurina’s chest.

Jurina slammed to the ground, the air rushing out of her lungs at the impact. While the younger shewolf tried to catch her breath, Yuka was able wipe off the blood her face. She winced as her hand brushed over a tender spot and idly wondered if Kumi will still like her even this banged up.

The crowd booed as she slowly walked towards their dropped weapons, she picked them up and waited for Jurina to be on her feet before tossing one of them towards the younger shewolf.

“You still like fighting fair, huh?” Jurina said as she rubbed the spot where Yuka kicked her.

Yuka nodded as she moved to a fighting stance just as Jurina did so. Both darted forward, Jurina aiming for her opponent’s neck and Yuka going for the younger girl’s hand. When they were close enough Yuka twisted to the side and was able to slash the girl’s back as Jurina passed by her.

Yuka cringed at the pained scream and quickly turned to face Jurina. She hoped that the wound wasn’t too deep or fatal. The younger shewolf was writhing on the ground, her weapon in a death grip as blood began to seep through her clothes. Like before she slowly got up and Yuka waited for Jurina to get on her feet.

“Yield.” She said loud enough for Jurina to hear.

“I will be Sakae’s Alpha!” Jurina rushed forward carelessly with a scream, the pain and rage was making it difficult to think straight.

Yuka ducked down, using the younger girl’s momentum to flip her over and on to her back. Jurina screamed again when her wound hit the ground and the crowd gasped. They started to murmur amongst themselves, seeing Jurina in pain was shocking to them.

The younger shewolf staggered to her feet, lifting her weapon high she charged Yuka again but she easily dodged it by just stepping aside. She lifted her sword and struck the back of Jurina’s head with the butt of her scimitar.

Jurina fell forward with a grunt, she managed to catch herself on her hands and knees. She stood up to attack Yuka again and like before Yuka easily tossed her aside. This was starting to piss her off and it reminded her of the days when Yuka trained her how to fight, it always ended up with her on the ground with her teacher standing triumphantly over her. It frustrated her to no end that the older shewolf can defeat her so easily, it made her feel weak and she hated that feeling the most.

But she’s stronger now and she’ll prove to Yuka that she can be Sakae’s Alpha. She’ll be the best Alpha Sakae has ever had and that’s what she wanted her teacher to see, that’s the only thing she wanted her teacher to understand. She wanted Yuka to be proud of her and the only way she could think of making Yuka proud was to be an Alpha. She quickly stood up, gripping her weapon tightly and rushed towards Yuka with an enraged scream.

Yuka was starting to worry for Jurina the younger kept attacking and each attempt resulted to Jurina landing painfully on the ground. She received a few cuts from Jurina’s weapon, the worse she had was a large slice on her sword arm from not watching where Jurina’s sword was landing but the younger shewolf was in a much worse condition and she tried her best not to hurt jurina any further. She planned to wait for the younger shewolf to give up but she remembered a little too late that Jurina never gave up. She loved that determination Jurina had but sometimes it bordered to simply being stubborn and it made her want to beat some sense into her student. So instead of waiting for Jurina to attack again she ran towards the girl and rammed her shoulder into Jurina, causing her to fall onto her back again.

The older shewolf kicked the scimitar off Jurina’s hand, before pinning the younger shewolf down while placing her scimitar’s blade against Jurina’s throat. Yuka had planned to make sure that only one person emerged victorious but she’d seen glimpses of the pup she raised and Yuka hoped that maybe she could have her student by her side again.

“Yield.” She repeated but Jurina shook her head, looking defiantly at Yuka. She tried to kick Yuka off of her but her body was too exhausted to move. Yuka leaned in closer to Jurina. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Jurina.”

The words seem to strike something within Jurina and tears started to form in her eyes as she looked up at Yuka. She tried to land another punch but Yuka caught it with ease.

“Like you did when you left?” Jurina managed to say before a sob escaped, she bit her lip in an effort to stop any more tears from escaping. “I needed you… but you left me. I thought I disappointed you when you left, I thought I wasn’t good enough!”

Yuka swallowed hard, easing the pressure on the sword. She didn’t think her absence would affect the younger girl so much. She had thought all along that what she was doing was right that her people’s safety comes but she was just running away from responsibility. Maybe if she stayed around then this war wouldn’t have started, she could have been the Alpha a long time ago and Jurina wouldn’t have to shoulder such a heavy burden of being alone.

“Yield, Jurina…” She tossed her sword away and instead held out her hand for the girl to take. “Yield and I promise never to leave you again.”

“I yield!” Jurina sobbed out, reaching out for Yuka and the older shewolf embraced her student.

Yuka sank to the ground and let the younger girl curl into her lap, rocking back and forth while whispering reassurances to the girl’s ear. She let the girl cry on to her shoulder and ignored the pain from her own wounds. The crowd around silent, unsure of what to do.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki frowned, as she looked over at Kumi. It’s already been a few days since Yuka was taken, and the girl has just been sitting in the tent. She doesn't even leave for meals, which resorts in Sayaka bring back food for her, just for a few bites to be consumed here and there.

Sayaka was in no better shape. She was constantly on edge, no matter how hard her and the Sato sisters tried to conceal the fact Yuka was gone, word got out, and people have been gossiping. A few fights even broke out recently, the camp was slowly getting chaotic, as a shift in leadership was happening.

As of now, the ones in charge were the Sato sisters, constantly having to either patrol the camp, and keep everything at peace, or listen to the complaints of wolves. They were starting to lose sleep due to all the extra duties placed onto them, Miyuki offered to help them, but the idea was shot down by the sisters. Claiming it was their punishment and it was too dangerous for a human to deal with irate shewolves.

So now all Miyuki could really do was stay in the tent as well, occasionally trying to cheer Kumi up with funny stories, getting a small smile every once in a while, just for the girl’s mood to return back to the way it was before.

Sighing, she fell back onto the furs, one arm wrapped around the sleeping girl. Miyuki was bored out of her mind, wondering what her mate was doing. Just as the thought appeared in her head, Sayaka entered the tent.

“Someone’s approaching. There are a lot of wolves coming our way, I need you to stay here. Keep Kumi here as well. Okay?” She requested, as she kneeled over her lover. Once she saw that Miyuki agreed, she stole a quick kiss before rushing out of the tent.

Not a moment after she left, Kumi woke up, her eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” Miyuki questioned, noticing the girl’s odd behavior.

Instead of replying, Kumi got up and rushed out of the tent.

“Kumi! We’re supposed to stay in here. Kumi!” Miyuki called after the girl, scrambling to get on her feet, and chase after the girl. For someone who hasn't been eating a lot recently, she does have energy to spare.

Kumi was on high alert, but she had to be sure of her gut feeling. Her dream showed Yuka returning, but not alone. The one that stole her away was beside her, but they didn’t seem hostile at each other. She caught glimpses of them spending time together in her dream and could feel the familial connection between the two. Rushing past crowded areas, she followed her feelings to the edge of the village, not minding the heat from the mid-morning sun.

“Kumi, what’re you doing here? Where’s Miyuki?” Sayaka questioned, as she saw the girl rushing in her direction, only to be ignored. The girl ran right past here, going in the direction of the fast approaching wolf pack. In the distance, she could see her mate approaching, but she looked out of breath.

Realizing where Kumi was heading, she turned sharply and began chasing the girl. Sayaka shifted in able to try and catch up to the speedy girl. ‘How is she so fast?’ She panted, not even a bit closer to her.

Kumi could see the pack of wolves, and one wolf stood out particularly. The same charcoal colored wolf, with white paws was leading them back. The wolf must of noticed her, as it sped up, leaving the pack behind her.

Kumi started slowing down, as she prepared to tackle the shewolf.

Yuka on the other hand only ran faster and faster, until she was a jump away from the girl, shifting, she embraced the girl in her arms.

A moment later, Sayaka finally caught up with the speed demon. But to her surprise, Yuka was there, embracing her. Shifting, she was speechless, as behind the embracing couple stood a pack of wolves.

“I’m guessing they are our new allies?” She asked, eyeing the army of wolves for any hostile movement. Behind the mass of wolves, she could make out approaching caravans, there was a long stretch of wolves and supplies. “You were only gone for a few days.” Sayaka shook her head. The plan had worked alright.

Just as she was going to question the pack leader for more details, she caught her whispering something into Kumi’s ear, the girl was crying once again, but this time tears of happiness. She held back, suppressing her protective streak and giving them a bit of time.

“How did you know I was coming?” Yuka asked, her hand stroking the girl’s hair. She was overjoyed at seeing Kumi after the few days. They were hard on her, but she managed to pull through.

“....A dream. I saw you leading this pack back.” Kumi replied, pulling her head back from Yuka’s shoulder. A frown on her face, effectively confusing the shewolf she was hugging. A second later, Yuka felt a stinging pain on her face.

“Huh?”

Sayaka was grinning from watching the scene. In her opinion, she got what she deserved.

“Don’t do that again!”

Chuckling lightly, Yuka swooped in and kissed the younger girl, who immediately returned it. The shewolf tried to convey all her feelings into that one kiss, and as she pulled back, she saw Kumi with her eyes half lidded, a faint blush on her face, her bottom lip poking out, and out of breath. “I won’t leave you again. Forgive me please.”

Snapping back to the real world, Kumi hugged Yuka. “I forgive you.”

“Um…” A voice broke the happy couples apart for a moment, as they looked at the source. It was Jurina, who finally caught up, she had a softer look on her face. Taking a deep breath, she bowed her head. “I’m sorry for how I threatened you before, Kumi-san.”

Remembering how the shewolf treated her previously, Kumi frowned, though she already forgave the wolf. but continued to play the part. Breaking away from Yuka, she marched up to the apologetic Jurina.

Locking eyes for a moment, Jurina waited to see how the girl would respond to her words. She was worried about not being forgiven by her Mentor’s mate, and started to panic. Yuka’s words were echoing through her head.

_ “If Kumi-chan forgives you, I’ll make you a General of my army.” _

_ “What if she doesnt?” _

_ “She will. Just be sincere.” Yuka smiled. _

Reaching outward, Kumi’s hand rested on the young shewolf’s head. Effectively surprising her, and everyone around her. “You mean something to Yuka-chan, so I’ll forgive you as well.”

“T-thank you!”

“I told you she’d forgive you.” Yuka said, before her tone took a serious tone. “We’re almost done with the camp transfer. You can head back with Sayaka-san if you’d like, Kumi-chan.”

Kumi shook her head at the offer. “I’m staying with you.”

Coughing into her hand, Sayaka mentioned something about heading back to tell the Sato Sisters that the arriving pack was friendly. That and she left her mate out of breath, and she would have to explain that as well.

She turned and shifted forms to reach Miyuki faster. She found her mate quickly, with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Sayaka walked up to Miyuki, still in her wolf form.

“Sayaka… Kumi… she ran off!” Miyuki managed to wheeze out and when she stumbled a bit Sayaka quickly shifted to stop her from landing face first into the sand.

“She’s fine and Yuka’s back.” She explained and Miyuki gave her a relieved look. Seeing her mate still winded, Sayaka turned around and offered her back to Miyuki. “Kumi wants to stay with Yuka. The Sato sisters need to be informed too.”

Miyuki carefully got on Sayaka’s back, resting herself exhaustedly on the shewolf. “You’re letting Kumi stay with Yuka? Is that okay?”

“I still don’t like Yuka hanging around Kumi.” She replied as she began to walk back the Yuka’s camp. “But she came back for her. I should lay off them for a while.”

“Or maybe you’re starting to like Yuka and Kumi together.” Miyuki grinned.

“I don’t.”

“Acceptance?”

“No.”

“Grudging respect for Yuka-san?”

It took a moment for Sayaka to reply. “No.”

 

* * *

 

“Did our plan work?” Meiko asked worriedly. That approaching pack had stopped momentarily and we’re now making their way to the camp again.

“It looks like it did.” Seira replied. Instead of watching the new additions to their numbers approach she was staring intently on Meiko. “You should stop worrying, Yuka’s back.”

“She could be hurt. I need to get my supplies.” The older of the two said, as she was going to turn around, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. “What?”

“You need to rest first.” Seira frowned, she didn't want her sister overworking herself. She knew her sister has a nasty habit of putting others before herself. “And I’m going to make sure you do so.” Yanking her sister back towards her body, she picked her up bridal style and began walking back to their shared tent.

“Seira! Put me down!”

“Nope. I think we both deserve a nap.” The younger of the two chuckled. Meiko only showed this unwillful side when she was being forced to do something else. But mostly she was jealous that Meiko tends to dote more on Yuka than to her and she did her best to make sure Yuka safe at all times so that Meiko wouldn’t start worrying.

They were almost at their tent when Sayaka and Miyuki caught up to them.

“Seira-san!” Miyuki waved at them as they approached.

“Seira put me down this instant!” She started to struggle in her sister’s arms, this was not good for her image as the wise shewolf in her pack especially in front of their guests but it seemed the blessedly busty shewolf had other ideas.

However, Seira ignored Meiko and instead looked over her shoulder to see Miyuki on Sayaka’s back. She smiled before turning around, she felt showing off her strength. Mieko, on the other hand, stopped struggling and was sitting stiffly in Seira’s arms, opting to ignore them instead.

Sayaka raised a brow at them but neither one gave an explanation.

“Miyuki-san, Sayaka-san.” Seira nodded at the two. “Is there something to report?” She asked, adjusting her arms, as they were going stiff at the position. Meiko yelped slightly, at the sudden move, glaring up at her sister.

“Other than the fact that the approaching pack of wolves are friendly. No. Yuka-san is on her way, she’ll get here whenever. To think that stupid plan worked.” The Namba shewolf grumbled the last part, only to get smacked on the shoulder by her mate.

Whispering something into Sayaka’s ear, Miyuki smirked, before yelping herself. The shewolf nearly dropped her. But her grip tightened last second, keeping herself steady. “You better not drop me.” She frowned.

Rolling her eyes, Sayaka’s hands trailed from Miyuki’s thighs to her butt, and squeezed it. “Yes, Ma’am. I see you two are busy….doing whatever. We’ll be leaving.”

“We’re not doing anything until, Yuka is safe!” Meiko finally said and she smacked Seira’s shoulder. “Put me down right now, Seira!”

Seira reluctantly placed Meiko on the ground. As soon as Mieko’s feet touched the ground, she ran off and Seira did her best to catch up to the older shewolf. For such a small woman, Meiko can move really fast.

Meiko only slowed down when they neared the edge of the camp, the first one they saw was Kumi walking beside Yuka’s shifted form. The older shewolf frowned, Yuka was obviously trying to hide any injury she might have had and now that Yuka and Jurina have reconciled their relationship; the idiots probably started training together again.

Behind her Seira had called up a couple of girls, giving them orders to help the newcomers situate themselves into the camp and ran off to do their jobs.

The next thing they noticed was Jurina trailing behind Yuka. The young shewolf seemed to hesitate as they approached the Sato sisters while nervously grasping Yuka’s tail with her mouth. An undying habit that Jurina does whenever she’s around Yuka and feeling nervous. She only let go when Yuka shifted.

Yuka smiled as she greeted them “Hel—”

“Are you hurt?” Meiko asked, hastily walking towards the caravan leader. She started to check Yuka, counting each scratch or bruise that she could see at this point rather meticulously. When she was satisfied that none of Yuka’s wounds seemed fatal she move on to check on Jurina. “Stand up, pup. I want to see how damage Yuka has done to you.”

At Yuka’s nod Jurina complied. She felt a bit shy being checked on by Meiko, it had been a few years since she’d seen the shewolf and she’d grown quite a lot since the last time they saw each other.

Meiko told Jurina to lift her arms, and she noticed that the younger girl hesitated for a moment before doing so. “Turn around and keep those arms up.” She instructed, watching as Jurina did as she was told. A white outline of a scar could be seen, moving the cloth on her back out of the way, the medic was able to see the extent of the damage.

Before Meiko was able to say anything, Jurina spoke. “Its….not as bad as it looks. “

“Really?” Just adding the faintest amount of pressure, caused the young shewolf to jump away. “As I thought. You’re lucky this didn’t get infected, and you!” Meiko turned to Yuka. “I know you two have been training again. Neither of you two are in any shape to do such things. So until otherwise spoken, I forbid you two from any strenuous activities.”

“I understand Jurina being banned, but why me?” Yuka questioned, her wounds weren’t as bad. But the glare she got as a reply effectively shut her up. Both her and Jurina feared the medic’s wrath, as she is the one who took care of them the most.

“Kumi-san, I’m putting you in charge of these idiots. I need to lay down, my head hurts.”

Hearing her dearest sister’s complain, Seira snapped to action, by offering her carrying services to her, and to her surprise and everyone elses, she accepted. “I told you, you need some rest.” She chided her older sister, who simply rolled her eyes.

Once the two were out of earshot, Jurina turned to her Master, and gave her a look. “Are we really not allowed to train?”

Sighing, Yuka nodded, running a hand through her messy locks. Noticing how much sand fell out, she began shaking her hair free of the debris. Unintentionally the bits of sand where hitting Kumi.

“Watch it.” She frowned, brushing the dirt off of her body.

“Sorry.” Yuka smiled sheepishly, before taking the task of brushing Kumi off, sneaking a few touches to her neck and face in as well, claiming that dirt had gotten there. But in reality she wanted to feel the soft skin.

As she was being brushed off, Kumi saw the white scar on Yuka’s shoulder, and reached out to touch it, a lot gentler than Meiko when she was poking and prodding, she could feel the difference between the shewolf’s normal skin and the healing scar. “It’s in the same spot.” She mumbled, confusing the wolf.

Kumi used her free hand to pull the cloth on her left shoulder down, although her’s was deeper, they both had a scar on the same arm. Yuka’s face morphed into sadness, as she traced the scar with her eyes, it continued onto her back. “If only I met you sooner. I could of protected you from all your scars.”

Jurina cleared her throat, reminding them that they weren’t alone. She hated to do this but there are things that needed to be taken care of first. Kumi and Yuka can spend as much time as they want together later.

“Yuka, where should my group settle themselves?”

“Right.” Yuka nodded, turning to face Kumi she took the girl’s hand squeezed it. “There’s something I want to talk about with you. I’ll see you later?”

Kumi nodded. She leaned forward, placing a hand on Yuka’s cheek for a kiss. This one was a little different from the quick kisses they’d had before. It was just a simple press of their lips against each other but Yuka felt like ditching Jurina so she could stay like this with Kumi a little longer.

The girl pulled back, much to Yuka’s dismay and there were blushes donning their faces.

“I’ll see you later.” Kumi said before running off to the tent she shared with Miyuki.

“Later.” Yuka breathed out, watching Kumi’s form disappear around a tent.

“What’s it like?” Jurina wondered aloud, as she looked at Yuka.

Turning her head, Yuka gave her a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“To find your mate I mean.”

“...It’s like finding your missing half.”

Jurina frowned and Yuka seemed to realize what she said was not enough for her student. She’d like to explain a little more but she wasn’t sure if she could find the right words.

“Come, since my advisers had decided to rest it’ll be up to me to help your pack integrate with mine. I also have a few people I want to introduce to you.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations happen in more than one way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a chapter, between the last one and this one
> 
> You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10502325
> 
> Orz

Later that night a large feast was served, with the news of Yuka’s return as well as the arrival of Jurina’s forces it was a legitimate cause for some celebration. They were one step closer to bringing peace to Sakae and maybe being under Yuka’s rule they could restore Sakae as it was when Kuwabara was Alpha or maybe make Sakae even greater.

 

The food tent had been modified slightly for tonight’s celebration. The walls were lifted, to let in the cool breeze, and more low tables were spread out around it. The festivities have already begun and music was already being played loudly.

 

Yuka was on one the larger tables with Jurina along with the Sato sisters. Her student was already hungrily devouring her food with Meiko looking on worriedly that the younger shewolf might choke on the food. Meanwhile Sayaka and Miyuki were at another table, as the main one was already filled up. While Sayaka sat at the head of her table, to her left sat Miyuki, and on the right was Kumi.

 

Sayaka and Miyuki had been introduced to the caravan leader’s student and left different impressions on both of them. Either way both have taken a liking to Jurina, especially Sayaka who found someone to bump heads with. The pup was incredibly competitive and her cocky attitude irked Sayaka.

 

Kumi sighed as she took bites of her meal, occasionally sending doe eyes to the Caravan leader who was seen laughing when Jurina nearly choked on a bone. Naturally Sayaka noticed the girl’s change in mood, and patted her head trying to lift her spirits, but the patting didn’t last long, as the shewolf got distracted with her mate.

 

All in all, mostly everyone was enjoying their dinner. The ale was running freely to whomever wanted to drink, and naturally lots of shewolf took this opportunity to relax and enjoy themselves. Though normally an average wolf can drink around 3 mugs before feeling drunk, a few can still continue on. Those who can usually challenge one another to a drinking competition.

 

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, Sayaka looked back to see Yuka’s young commander, she was holding her mug and smirking. Words didn't even have to be said, as the Namba shewolf followed her, but not before whispering something into Miyuki’s ear.

 

A table was set up near the barrels of mead, to those who wished to compete, it was easier to have it set up near the beverage. But it also made it harder for the two competing, they had to drink standing up. Which makes the alcohol work faster though their bloodstreams. 

 

“Let’s see how well you can drink.” Sayaka taunted, rolling back her shoulders. “Sakae’s ale is weak compared to Namba’s.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Jurina snorted, as she shifted from foot to foot. She wanted to beat the foreigner. If there was one thing she was confident in, it was her drinking.

 

Not a moment later, the two began drinking, and demanding refills. The shewolfs watching cheered on their favorites. Nothing went better with drink than some entertainment. Kumi looked in awe, as the two chugged drink after drink, but soon got tired of watching. Looking back to Yuka’s direction, she found her gone, and frowned.

 

“Looking for me?” A whispered voice was heard from behind her. Looking back it was the shewolf she was looking for, smiling down at her.

 

Smiling shyly, Kumi replied. “Maybe I was…”

 

“Miyuki-san, if you don’t mind. I’m going to be kidnapping Kumi-chan.” Yuka requested the ‘mother’ figure.

 

Waving a hand at the shewolf, Miyuki continued watching the competition. She had to make sure her idiotic mate didn’t go too far. 

 

Taking the gesture as an okay, Yuka held her hand out for Kumi to grab, and not second later the soft hand was in her own. Helping the younger girl up, the shewolf motioned to another area, more secluded. Looking back one last time, she nodded at Jurina.

 

‘I hope she doesn't over do it.’

 

“Where are we going?” Kumi asked, as she continued to hold Yuka’s hand, following her to the unknown destination. 

 

“To my tent. We’ll have the most privacy in there. I have a few things to ask you.”

 

The sounds of festivities slowly faded as they neared Yuka’s tent. She knew that Yuka wanted to talk but it felt like the shewolf wanted something else also. It made her feel nervous at not knowing exactly what will happen next but excited at just being alone with Yuka.

 

She walked closer to Yuka, leaning her head on the shewolf’s shoulder.

 

“Are you alright?” Yuka asked and Kumi nodded in response too nervous to speak. 

 

Yuka felt the same way too, they’ve barely begun their relationship but after a few days of being away from Kumi, longing for her mate  and dreaming of the things she could do to her, she thought the sooner the better. They weren’t done with this war yet, the other Matsui was still out there and if Jurina is right, she could be completely insane. Because of this Yuka could once again lose Kumi at any moment, she wanted to spend her time with the girl as much as she could.

 

They reached Yuka’s tent and the shewolf opened the flap for Kumi to enter first. The tent was much larger than the one she shared Miyuki and Sayaka. There were random knickknacks spread around the room but what caught her attention was the weapon rack placed not too far from the entrance. She walked towards it, curiously touching the collection of weapons.

 

“They’re more of a collection rather than something to use for combat. Gifts from friends and a few made by Seira.” Yuka explained, she walked up behind the girl and reached out to take a dagger with a black hilt, dotted with rubies and a black leather sheath. The whole length was as long as Kumi’s arm and the sharpened blade glinted from the lamplight as Yuka slipped it off it’s sheath. “A few can be deadly in the right hands.”

 

Kumi found herself mesmerized at blade’s beauty and the way Yuka handled it without effort. The shewolf seemed to treat as a part of herself rather than just a tool for combat.

 

After a moment resheathed it before presenting the handle to Kumi. “I want you to have this.”

 

Kumi accepted it and held it in her hands reverently. This was the first time she’d ever received a gift and she felt immense joy that it was from Yuka.

 

“Thank you but why?”

 

Yuka brushed away the errant locks that were covering Kumi’s face and she leaned down to kiss the girl’s forehead them pulled away less than a moment later. “When I’m not around I want you to be able to protect yourself and you can consider this gift as a proposal to become my bondmate.”

 

“Bondmate?” Kumi asked, she had an idea what it might mean but wanted to Yuka say it out loud.

 

The shewolf swallowed nervously, this was it. This was the question she wanted to ask Kumi and she hoped that the girl would accept. “In human terms, will you marry me?”

 

Kumi took a deep breath, Yuka’s question was quite sudden and unexpected but then she remembered the day Yuka was suddenly taken away and the feeling of utter desolation on the days that followed. She didn’t want to feel that way again and didn’t to be away from Yuka for more than a second. 

 

It could have just been a moment or several minutes but Yuka saw Kumi hold her gift closer to her and the girl nodded. “Yes, I… I want to be your bondmate.”

 

Yuka wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, pulling Kumi closer for a kiss and the girl returned it happily. Kumi nearly leapt forward, pushing Yuka back a few steps before the shewolf regained her balance. They both pulled away, blushing lightly but with bright smiles on their faces.

 

“I love you.” They said it at the same time and both laughed, it was a bit silly for them to have said it at the same time but also fitting. 

 

The shewolf lifted Kumi bridal style and brought the girl towards the fur beddings. She laid the girl down gently, she took Kumi’s hand in her own and kissed it.

 

“Thank you.” Yuka whispered, kissing the girl’s palm.

 

“What for?” Kumi asked. “I should be thanking you. You’ve been so kind to me and I’ve never been so happy because of you.”

 

A sly smile formed on Yuka’s lips. She let go of the girl’s hand, taking her gift from Kumi to place it nearby before leaning over the girl. 

 

“Then we should be thankful to each other then.” Yuka stated before leaning down for another kiss.

 

Kumi closed her eyes, she felt Yuka’s lips press against hers and her hands went up to the shewolf’s hair, running her hands through the soft locks. The slow kiss started to escalate as they both started to feel warmer. Breaking the kiss, Yuka began spreading kisses all around Kumi’s face, prompting a giggle from the girl, which in turn caused her to smile.

 

“Let me know if anything feels bad okay? I want you to feel good.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Continuing with her previous exploration of Kumi’s body, Yuka brought one hand up to her exposed stomach and slipped it under the cloth above it. Her hand ghosted softly up Kumi’s body, as she studied the girl’s face for any bad reactions, in which she got none. 

 

Kumi on the other hand didn’t know what she was feeling, she could just barely feel the wolf’s touch on her body, she felt hot and cold at the same time. As Yuka left one spot, it would tingle and burn for a moment, before going icy. She watched through half-lidded eyes, as the top part of her robe came undone, exposing her underwear, in which she tried to hide herself, a blush staining her cheeks.

 

“Don’t hide.” Yuka said gently, trying to coax her arms open. Finally succeeding in doing so, she also moved the straps of Kumi’s undergarments off, and slide the piece off of her shoulders. The first thing she noticed was all the scars that married the girl’s pale skin, feeling a familiar bubble of guilt, Yuka bent down and began kissing the sensitive scars. She recalled the stories that Kumi had told her and Yuka wished that she knew more about the slave trade so she could’ve saved Kumi from suffering.

 

Kumi gasped at the attention, her hands balling up beside her face. She’s never felt like this before, she wanted to kiss Yuka again, but she couldn’t find her voice. As if sensing what her mate wanted, the shewolf moved back north, and claimed Kumi’s lips in another searing kiss, this time her tongue coming out to play.

 

At first they were a bit shy, but what was soon thrown out the window the moment a moan was heard, Kumi’s fingers began pressing into the wolf’s shoulders, wanting the kiss to last forever, but the need to breathe was starting to show it’s ugly face. Breaking apart to breathe, the kiss continued a second later, Yuka’s hands becoming more bolder, as she took the opportunity to trail back south towards Kumi’s chest, one running between her valley, before moving to the right breast and cupping it.

 

Kumi’s gasp was swallowed by eager lips, as she arced at the touch. She wanted to feel more of Yuka’s touch. She mustered a bit of courage and run her hands up the shewolf’s arms, she slipped them under the collar of Yuka’s clothes and started to massage the shewolf’s shoulders. Yuka’s mouth started to kiss down her jaw kissing her way down to the younger girl’s neck. She eyed the spot where she wanted to mark Kumi, the spot was near the hollow of the girl’s collar bone and she started to nip on it, lightly grazing her fangs on it.

 

“Yuka, off please.” Kumi pleaded, having Yuka leaning over her felt amazing already, there was a certain thrill in having the shewolf hover above her possessively but she wanted to feel what it was like to have the shewolf’s weight on her without any barriers. “Your clothes… please.”

 

The shewolf’s complied, giving the young girl another kiss before she sat back on her knees. She started to undo the ties of her upper robes and she looked down when she felt another set of hands start working on her belt. She felt a pleasant heat bloom within her at the sight of Kumi half-naked and on her back while helping her undo her clothes. She would want to see this every night or maybe even more.

 

Kumi bit her lip, this was the first time she’d anyone naked in a more pleasant situation and she reverently ran her hands on the shewof’s toned muscles. Yuka’s skin was marred with scars, probably from combat or the practice sessions that she had in the past. Her gaze went up to Yuka’s scar that mirrored hers and she traced it with a finger. 

 

“That tickles you know.” Yuka exhaled, she was pleasantly amused, at how much the girl wanted to touch her body. Seeing Kumi recoil a bit, she reached out and intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t say to stop.” She smiled.

 

Nodding, Kumi swallowed, before using her free hand to continue touching Yuka’s body. Some parts were toned, while others were soft, but all in all she was beautiful. Trailing her gaze back up to Yuka’s face, she gasped at how dilated her eyes were, watching her every move.

 

Yuka heard the gasp and grinned, as she took back control of the situation. It was her turn to continue on with the bonding ritual. Releasing Kumi’s hand, she leaned forward, pressing herself once again against the younger girl, both of them exhaling at the same time, at the skin on skin contact.

 

Wanting another kiss, Kumi craned her neck forward, and kissed the wolf, one hand tangling itself into her hair once again. This time going towards her ear, and scratching it. The muffled groan she received both frightened and excited her.

 

Leaving Kumi breathless, Yuka pulled away, her hands returning to where they once were before. One started to gently massage the girl’s breast, coaxing small moans from her mouth, Kumi closed her eyes to the sensation. Feeling a puff of air near her ears, she felt her face get warmer, and when she felt a pair of fangs nip it, she swore she was going to explode.

 

“You don’t have to contain your moans, Kumi-chan. Let me hear them.” 

 

Kumi simply nodded, before gasping sharply, as her hard nipple got pinched gently. Needing something to grasp, she wrapped her arms around Yuka’s back. The cycle continued with the gentle kneading and pinching, except the sharp gasps and moans were getting louder. 

 

Yuka was enjoying herself, switching between both breasts. Moving her face down, she covered a bud with her mouth, her tongue rolling over it. This time she got a loud, drawn out moan from Kumi. Switching, she gave her other peak equal attention. Not for a second did she take her gaze off of her mate’s face.

 

Pulling back, she took all of it in. Kumi’s fast rising chest, her eyes closed, blush stained face. All because of her actions. Yuka felt her chest swelling with pride. She did this Kumi and the girl looked more beautiful this way.

 

Whining at the lack of touch, Kumi opened her eyes, the blush on her face deepening. She could see the emotions dancing around in Yuka’s eyes, it felt like the shewolf was already devouring her. She never felt so wanted in her life. Reaching out, Kumi gently grabbed Yuka’s hand and instinctively lead it to where she needed her the most. The throbbing and heat below was becoming more and more unbearable, just like the rest of her body but it felt like she needed more than just light touches. She could see the wolf’s eyes widen, her nose flaring as well.

 

Flexing her fingers, Yuka could feel the warm moisture that was there and Kumi bit her lip at the feeling of Yuka’s fingers starting to explore her through the cloth, hips twitching a bit from the pleasure that emanated from her center. Yuka could just faintly smell Kumi’s scent, as there was still a barrier blocking it. Moving back, she hooked her fingers around the cloth, and tugged it off. Kumi’s scent hit her at full force, and she became a bit light headed.

 

She was at the point of no return.

 

“ _ Yuka… _ ” Kumi mewled impatiently, wanting nothing more than the uncomfortable heat in between her legs to fade. 

 

She nudged Kumi’s legs wider with her own, she allowed her hand to start moving around freely, and was met with no resistance. Instead the girl spread her legs wider for Yuka and the shewolf leaned down, placing herself between Kumi’s legs.

 

Kumi let out a satisfied sigh at having Yuka on her again, this time without any barrier to feel every inch of skin and the warmth that came from the shewolf. 

 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Yuka instructed and she took Kumi’s nervous nod as a sign to go on.

 

She moved a finger to Kumi’s entrance and slowly started to penetrate Kumi. The girl released a moan and her hands went up to grab Yuka’s shoulders. She gripped the shewolf’s shoulder tightly and Yuka paused, giving Kumi a concerned look.

 

Kumi’s gripped loosened and gave Yuka a small smile. “I’m alright.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Kumi nodded. The shewolf was barely inside of her but it felt amazing already. “Please… I want you.”

 

Yuka’s heart might’ve skipped a beat at the girl’s plea and she did as the girl told her. She tried again, this time distracting the girl by teasing the girl’s neck with small bites. As she slowly inched her finger in, Yuka felt another barrier. Her eyes widened when she realized what this meant, she was Kumi’s first and, her inner wolf howled at her to ravage the girl and mark her.

 

“Kumi…” Breathed out, her voice shaking at how hard she tried to hold back.

 

“I… I’ve never done this before…” Kumi said. 

 

Yuka froze and Kumi tried looked away but Yuka stopped her by capturing her mouth for a hungry kiss. She whimpered when Yuka boldly took control, ravishing her mouth with such ferocity that she could only hold on for her dear life. When she thought she’d pass out from the lack of air, Yuka suddenly pulled back but before she could catch up on what was happening she felt searing pain from shoulder.

 

Barely a moment later, the pain was gone and she felt a wave of pleasure below her belly. The shewolf had pushed her finger in when she was distracted from Yuka finally marking. Her hips bucked when Yuka pulled out, she wanted to feel good again. She wanted to feel Yuka in her again.

 

“Yuka!” She whimpered but the shewolf was still latched on her shoulder. The shewolf entered her again and she moaned in response. Kumi clenched down hard on the invading finger, she was finding it hard to breathe, the sensations coursing through her were making her head spin.

 

Yuka wiggled her finger around, trying to get Kumi to relax a bit, before removing it and pushing it back in, Kumi’s response was what she was craving. The girl seemed to only want her inside, bucking her hips and arching her back for more. Unlatching her fangs from her shoulder, she licked the wound she inflicted on the pale skin, kissing around it as an apology. 

 

A steady rhythm was beginning to form, between the shewolf’s thrusts and Kumi’s hips coming to meet it halfway. Yuka was amazed by the sounds flowing freely from her mate’s mouth, she wanted to hear more, wanting to increase the sounds, Yuka latched back onto Kumi’s exposed nipple.

 

Kumi was floating on cloud nine, and she didn’t want to come down. The things she was experiencing was completely out of the world. Gripping onto the shewolf harder, her nails started digging into her back, coaxing a growl from the wolf above her. “Yuka…”

 

The wolf’s ear perked at her name, waiting for Kumi to continue on, between the moans slipping out of her mouth. But all that she kept hearing was her name over and over again. Slipping another finger in, Yuka pulled back and watched Kumi’s cutely scrunched up face.

 

Kumi gasped at the added finger, and arched off the furs, she felt like something was coming. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, all she could feel was Yuka. A few more thrusts came and went, until she reached her peak, all she could see was white, as her toes curled. She felt a pair of lips on her cheek, kissing away the salty streaks on her face. 

 

Opening her eyes, she saw Yuka smiling down at her, she simply smiled back.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuka broke the silence that enveloped the two, she rolled over to the other side of the fur, her fingers long since been removed from Kumi, and she was now using the same hand to hold the girl closer to her.

 

Hiding her face in Yuka’s neck, Kumi nodded. She was extremely warm and embarrassed but the ache between her thighs was gone, replaced little aftershocks of climax she experienced.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Yuka asked again.

 

Kumi thought for a moment, the pain that she felt mostly came from Yuka’s mark, there was a bit of a dull ache from center but that was because the shewolf have taken the last bit of innocence.

 

“I’m alright…” Kumi replied, still a little shy despite what just happened.

 

Yuka turned on her side, using an arm to hold her up as she placed a finger under Kumi’s chin and made her mate look up at her. She leaned down, giving her mate small but languid kisses. Kumi felt Yuka’s hand move down her neck, lightly touching the bonding mark then moving lower to cup the girl’s breast.

 

Kumi pushed up against Yuka’s hand, releasing a gasp when Yuka ran a thumb over a still taut tip.

 

“I want to try something.” The shewolf whispered, the grin she was giving Kumi was a bit alarming and Kumi wondered what her wolf was planning to do. “Lay on your side, facing away from me.”

 

Kumi did as she was told, doing her best to fight off a blush at the thought that Yuka was watching her every move. When she made herself comfortable, she felt Yuka press against her back with the shewolf’s hand moving to cup her center. The throbbing had returned and seemed to be stronger than before, she wanted Yuka to make her feel good again.

 

Her hips suddenly bucked forward when Yuka’s thumb brushed over her clit. The shewolf repeated it several times and by the nth Yuka touched her clit, Kumi’s hands were searching for something grasp. She couldn’t reach Yuka, couldn’t wrap her arms around  those strong shoulders and settled on gripping the bedding in a death grip.

 

Yuka on the other hand, was enjoying the reactions she elicited from Kumi. This position allowed her unhindered access to touching other parts of Kumi and so she laid down. The arm that was holding her up snaked under Kumi’s shuddering body, moving down to Kumi’s center to join in with her other hand.

 

She spread Kumi’s lips with her fingers, thumb still brushing over her mate’s clit and while her other hand pushed two fingers inside Kumi. The girl practically curled into herself when Yuka entered and let out a pleasured cry. She already felt amazing just by Yuka simply brushing over clit but with the shewolf’s hand going in and out of her it felt like her whole body was on fire.

 

Yuka leaned forward, once again nipping carefully at the mark on Kumi’s neck. Her hand had set up a steady pace, thrusting inside Kumi and curling her fingers in a way that she knew would brush over a sensitive spot in Kumi. Everytime she did, Kumi would buck her hips and scream out Yuka’s name. The girl was louder than before and didn’t seem to care that the the whole camp will be hearing her but Yuka was just fine with that. She wanted everyone to know how much pleasure she was giving Kumi.

 

She sped up her thrusts and added more pressure on Kumi’s clit when she felt Kumi’s walls start to clamp down on her fingers. The shewolf felt a hand grip the back of her head, urging her to turn her head to the side and when she did, Kumi’s lips were on her’s. The kiss was a little sloppy from the odd angle and Kumi moaning and letting out tiny screams.

 

Kumi broke the kiss as she came, she screamed out Yuka’s name, hips twitching and bucking so hard that Yuka had to use a bit of her strength to stay inside her mate. It felt amazing like her first one, the pleasure ran through her body like electricity, making her skin tingle at first before a powerful wave of pleasure came over and her clit was throbbing madly with a constant pulse of pleasure coming from it.

 

Kumi’s screams had reduced tiny moans as her the pleasure started to ebb away. She wasn’t sure if she could move after that and when the aftershocks finally ended, she felt Yuka’s fingers leave her. She wanted to protest, she loved to feel Yuka’s fingers inside of her but her body was too weak to do anything else much less speak.

 

Yuka grinned, Kumi had a satisfied look on her face and seemed to be in a daze. She carefully moved Kumi around, making her mate face her this time with the girl’s head resting on her shoulder and waited for the girl to come to her senses as well as catch her breath.

 

“Yuka…” The shewolf heard and she kissed the top of her mate’s head.

 

Yuka looked down at Kumi, the girl was looking up at her and the shewolf leaned forward to a quick kiss.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I can’t… move.” Kumi answered a bit worriedly and a self-satisfied grin formed on Yuka’s lips. “Stop grinning like that! I can’t move!”

 

“You’ll be fine in a few minutes and if you can’t move that means I’ve done a great job.” The shewolf brushed away a few sweat slicked strands of hair from Kumi’s forehead.

 

“Why did you have to do... that to me again? I don’t mind but... what about you?”

 

The question reminded Yuka of her own needs and she shifted a bit in an attempt to ignoring the throbbing from her center. She noticed Kumi, trying to suppress a yawn but only ended up in making a weird face. 

 

“You can rest for now and then we can continue later, alright?”

 

Kumi nodded, her eyes were slowly beginning to close as she fought to stay conscious. “I’ll hold on to your word, I want to make you feel good too.”

 

The way Kumi spoke still sounded quite innocent despite what they had just done. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Kumi managed to reply before sleep claimed her and falling into a much needed rest.

 

\--

 

The next morning came quickly, as wolves started waking up. The camp was slowly coming to life, breakfast was being prepared, it was if yesterday’s celebration was a blur.

 

In one specific tent, a pair was sleeping peacefully. But they didn’t notice a body missing from the usually full bed of furs. Turning over, Sayaka muttered something in her sleep, a wide grin on her face. She was still basking in the fact she had shown Jurina up last night. They each drank over 20 mugs, but the younger pup fell over halfway through her 21st.

 

Miyuki on the other half was stuck with the burden of dealing with the aftermath of a drunk Sayaka. Who she found out was a very horny drunk. Though usually she would of been thrilled at the shewolf’s advances, she wanted their first time to be with both of them sober.

 

But that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy a few kisses here and there on the way home, as soon as they entered their tent and touched down on the furs, Sayaka was out like a light. Leaving Miyuki hot and bothered. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down and a few minutes of debating whether she should take care of herself, before joining her mate.

 

Groaning, the shewolf turned over once again, wanting to get more sleep, but at this point she was already waking up. Sitting up, she stretched, her bones popping back into place. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over to her mate and smiled, before realizing something.

 

‘Where is Kumi?’

 

Frowning, she began shaking Miyuki to wake her up. After a few attempts, she finally got a response. Miyuki opened her eyes, and looked up, just to see Sayaka frowning. Giving her a confused look, she too sat up. “What’s wrong?” She questioned, stifling a yawn.

 

“Where is Kumi?”

 

Upon hearing the question, Miyuki froze.

 

“Maybe she woke up before us, and went to eat. She’s always eating you know.” Miyuki lied, hoping that her mate would believe her.

 

Not really thinking too much about the response, Sayaka stood up. “We should join her then. Besides I’m really thirsty.” Sayaka was confused, when she didn’t see her mate making any movements to follow her but she brushed it off as her still being tired. Holding her hand out, she waited for Miyuki to take it, before helping her up. Hands still together, she lead them out.

 

Today’s sun wasn’t as harsh as it has been. So they didn’t have to worry about going blind. Bobbing and weaving through the crowds, the two quickly arrived at the tent. Entering Miyuki held her breath, hoping that Kumi was at least in there, and her prayer was answered, as she saw the young girl in there.

 

But she wasn’t alone, and Sayaka noticed that immediately, and she noticed how much closer the two were, and then she caught whiff of something.

 

Kumi’s scent was completely dominated by Yuka’s.

 

That predator had touched her little girl. Narrowing her eyes, she starts marching up to the happy couple, who noticed her presence. Yuka looked as if she was going to hide Kumi behind her, but right before Sayaka made it to the table, Miyuki yanked back on her hand, causing the shewolf to fall backwards.

 

“What the f-” The phrased died in her throat, as Miyuki’s glare met her gaze.

 

“Don’t even think about continuing your previous actions.”

 

“But-”

 

“You’re scaring Kumi.” Miyuki motioned to the girl who was indeed hiding from Sayaka. The shewolf frowned, noticing the gesture, before looking back at her mate.

 

She calmed down a little bit, she didn’t want Kumi scared of her instead she wanted to run into her and Miyuki’s so she could shield her away from the predators, and Miyuki let her approach. She sat down in front of the new couple while Miyuki went off to get them something to eat. Kumi was looking down at her food a little guiltily while Yuka did her best to not start sweating nervously.

 

Sayaka glared at them, mostly at Yuka and even when Miyuki returned with breakfast Sayaka still haven’t said anything. It was only when she took a sip from her drink that she did say anything.

 

“You have to take responsibility for this, Nakanishi-san.” Yuka flinched at the formal way Sayaka addressed her but this was better than being attacked by the other Alpha. With Yuka’s scent all over Kumi, it was a no brainer that they had gone farther than just kissing and it made Sayaka’s paternal feelings toward Kumi stronger. “Kumi, did she hurt you?”

 

The girl jumped and shook her head, she started to blush at what Sayaka might mean. “N-no, Yuka-chan was… gentle. She didn’t hurt me when-”

 

“That wasn’t what I meant!” Sayaka interjected, blushing almost as hard as Kumi and after realizing that the girl had understood her question in a way she didn’t mean. She may become a little nosy of Yuka and Kumi’s relationship but she had no intention in what they do in bed. “I meant your mark. You’re doing a poor job at hiding it by the way.”

 

“Oh, um no.” Kumi shook her head. “It stings a little but I’m fine.”

 

Sayaka nodded, observing the girl. She looked more cheerful than before and even more healthier… it could mean that Yuka is treating Kumi quite well. 

 

She then turned her attention to Yuka. “Take care of her. She’s gone through enough.”

 

“I promise, I will.” Yuka nodded, she took her own mug just as Sayaka did. They stared at each other before both Alphas tipped their mugs at each other then taking a drink.

 

“Congratulations, Kumi! You’re a woman now!” Miyuki added and both Alphas spit out their drinks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which NishiKumi discover something
> 
> Jurina is still MIA
> 
> And yet another battle is coming.

The sun was fading into the horizon, as groups of shewolves were gathering at the food tent for dinner. Almost everyone was there, stuffing their faces, as it was an abnormally warm day, making everyone a bit hungrier than normal. Yuka was still looking for her student, but hasn’t seen her since she ran off.

“Where is that pup?” She voiced aloud, as she scanned all the faces happily eating around her. Her searching came to a halt, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw her two advisors behind her. “Have you two seen Jurina anywhere?”

“No I haven’t seen the brat since she kissed me earlier. But that’s not why I came over here. I noticed something about her when I did see her though. She looked like she had been bathing in dirt.” The elder Sato mused. “And then it came to me. You two were training even after I requested that you didn’t do it. Are you two stupid or just stubborn?”

Yuka tried to think of an excuse, but she was unable to do so. She was stuck being scolded, and when she looked over at Kumi for help, the girl was giving her a knowing look, her words from before echoing in her head.

_ Don’t come whining to me when you get in trouble. _

Noticing the glance, Mieko looked over at the young girl. Just as she was about to question her involvement with the two idiots, nose caught a new scent she had a bewildered look at her face for a moment and a wide grin spread on her face. “I was going to scold you too, Kumi-san. But I simply can’t find it in me to do so now. But I will say one thing before I leave you two alone.” Leaning in so that only the two bondmates could hear her, she whispered, “Congratulations.”

Seeing the two looks of confusion, she chuckled before leaving them alone. Seira was frowning, as she missed out of what her sister said to them. Mieko whispered something to her, got the same look as Meiko but she looked back at the still confused couple, before throwing a thumbs up at them.

“That was odd. What was that about?” Kumi asked, as she lifted a spoon of food to her mouth.

“I’m just as confused as you are.” Yuka shrugged, continuing with her own eating. A few more wolves stopped by and repeated Mieko’s words to them, a few of them nudging Yuka and laughing before continuing on.

“What the hell?” The Caravan Leader wondered again, the words of praise was coming more and more, and she was getting a bit irritated.

Miyuki and Sayaka joined up with them a few moments later, the shewolf carrying a tray of food for the both of them, leaving Miyuki to sit down happily and wait to be served. “How come more and more people keep coming over here? I saw them as we were grabbing food.” Miyuki wondered, as Sayaka placed her food before her.

“I don’t know, but it’s starting to annoy me. If I find out this is some kind of joke…” Yuka trailed off, her gaze shifting to Sayaka. 

The shewolf seemed to freeze half way while placing her mug on the table, her expression changed from her neutral scowl to something else, her nose began flaring, as she caught a new scent, while her whole being tensed up immediately. Her face morphed to one of rage, as her head shot up, eyes ablaze, then she locked eyes with Yuka. The mug in her hand slammed on the table, causing the shewolf to jump.

Hearing the slam of the mug, the shewolf gained the attention of not only her mate, but a few of the wolves in the area. Yuka started to break into a sweat, the gaze on her was worrying her a lot, and she had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen next.

“Sayaka? What’s wrong?” Miyuki questioned, just as surprised as everyone else at her action.

“My problem?” She scoffed. “My problem is this fucking stud right here!” Sayaka roared in anger, standing up sharply, pointing at the Caravan Leader.

The onlooking crowd doubled in size, as they stared at the table, which became the center of attention. They were just as confused as Yuka, at the visiting shewolf’s anger towards their leader.

“What did I do!” Yuka asked defensively, she too stood up. She wasn’t too sure if she should stand her ground or fear for her life. She’s never seen the shewolf this angry. The crowd around them wasn’t helping too much as well, she hated being the center of attention unless deemed reasonable.

“Are you stupid! Look at Kumi and sniff her. Then you’ll be able to figure of why you’re getting all the praise.” Sayaka hissed, her jaw tensing up, as she resisted the urge to bare her fangs.

Doing as the pissed off wolf said, Yuka’s eyes widened, Kumi’s scent had changed since the last time. It had a renewing smell, one that only came when new life was emerged.. “I didn’t-” The Sakae shewolf tried to explain, but was cut off at once.

“You didn’t what! It only takes one time and it’s supposed to be impossible! I should kill you! How could you be so reckless!”

“Sayaka, what’s the problem?” Miyuki questioned, tugging on the wolf’s hand.

Looking down at her mate, Sayaka replied. “She got Kumi pregnant before even bonding with her! I should've caught on earlier so I could have murdered her while you two were away.”

The on-looking crowd was stuck between being amused and irritated, they found the whole argument pointless. A lot of them were shaking their heads, and continued on with their own business, some even mutter about how ‘idiotic’ the leaders were being.

Miyuki’s face morphed from confusion to shock, as one hand covered her mouth. She stared wide eyed at Yuka and then at Kumi. “I don’t know what to say to you two….” She started, then she looked back at her mate. “Do you know what this means, Sayaka?”

Confused at Miyuki question, Sayaka raised her eyebrow, as if motioning for her to continue on.

“We’re going to be grandparents! Congratulations you two!”

Both Alphas choked at Miyuki’s words, while Kumi smiled sheepishly.

Feeling a headache coming, Sayaka sat down, she would talk with Yuka privately about holding a proper ceremony, that would not involve Kumi getting even more pregnant. Even though it wasn’t really possible for the last part to happen, if a couple wanted to have their pups there’s a special place where could go and be blessed by the goddess of fertility. It would also be pointless to argue and try to kill Yuka or else Kumi might cry. She didn’t want her little girl to cry. 

She paused. ‘Since when did I think Kumi as my little girl?’

“I didn’t expect it to happen nor did I meant for it to happen. I don’t even know how it happened.” Yuka said carefully, she took Kumi’s hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. “But as I said I will take responsibility for this, and I will protect to Kumi and… our child.”

Sayaka didn’t say anything, opting to glare at Yuka.

“Yuka-san.” Miyuki called out to the shewolf. “I’m sure you would have understood by now that Sayaka and I treat Kumi like she’s our own daughter.”

At the word ‘daughter’, Miyuki stole a quick glance at her mate and Sayaka looked away, hiding her face behind her drink. Sayaka still hadn’t answered her if they were going to have babies and now that Kumi was pregnant, Miyuki also wanted her own with Sayaka.

“So we leave Kumi in your care from now on and Kumi, we’ll always be here when you need us.” She smiled when the soon to be parents nodded at her statement. She nudged Sayaka and the shewolf leaned forward, looking Yuka straight in the eye.

“She cries and I’ll cut your tail off.” Sayaka warned and Miyuki smacked her head. “I meant, we’ll always welcome you back Kumi and I’ll punch Yuka for you, if need me to do it.”

“Thank you.” Kumi whispered, too shy to say anything else. She was truly lucky to have been found by these two and is eternally grateful for everything they’ve done.

Yuka should feel insulted by the threat but actually found the way Miyuki and Sayaka acknowledge her relationship to Kumi fitting to their personalities. She watched Miyuki scoot closer to Kumi and started talking about the baby. Now that she was aware of Kumi’s condition, she was finally able to take a closer look at her mate.

Kumi seemed to be radiant and glowing, her smile a little brighter and her eyes filled with joy. She subtly sniffed Kumi and caught a sweet pleasant scent from her mate, her tail wagging in response. She felt something hit her face and she turned around to see Sayaka, throwing peanuts at her while sending deadly glares at her. The shewolf stared back, challenging the other alpha on a staring contest.

 

* * *

 

Jurina woke up with the feeling of someone prodding her back gently and a voice cooing gently just behind.

“You poor, poor thing.” She suppressed a twitch when she felt something cold press against her back. “Look at what they’ve done to you.”

Jurina recognized that voice, it was the person that knocked her out earlier. She tried not to move or let the stranger know that she was awake but she did her best to find out what kind of trouble she was in now. Since she couldn’t see anything, she assumed that she was blindfolded, there was a tight grip on her wrists and she could feel them burn a bit from whatever they used to bind her. Besides the hand pressing the cold and wet substance against her back, she could also feel soft fur brush against the front of her body.

She cursed herself inwardly. Here she was; face down, bound on a bed of furs, most likely half-naked from the cold air she felt brushing against her skin with a nut whispering sweet nothings at her. This would have been an ideal romantic situation for her if it was the other way around and not tied up.

“You can pretend all you want, but I know you’re awake.” The stranger whispered into her ear. Jurina’s body froze upon hearing those words. “Your breathing changed and I heard your heart start beating rapidly.

“Why am I bound up?” Jurina asked, trying to make herself sound intimidating, but in reality, she was scared. When she didn’t get an immediate reply, she repeated the question, only to be hushed.

“You talk too much. Just let me treat you.” 

Jurina bit down on her lip, she was irritated, as the stranger continued treating her back. Her ears were trying desperately to pick up any familiar sounds, but the only thing she could hear was the strange shewolf muttering to herself, followed by giggling. 

“...Who ever did this is going to pay~” She sang, before giggling again. “There all better. Let me fix your robe for you.” She added, before fixing Jurina’s clothing back to how it was post kidnapping. The stranger also decided to remove Jurina’s blindfold, before moving back.

Sitting up in a flurry, Jurina blinked around, trying to see where the stranger was, but her temporarily blindness was taking forever to ware off. “Where are you!” Jurina barked.

“Right in front of you, if you’d stop looking around.” Feeling a hand on her face, Jurina stiffened, her eyes finally adjusted to her surrounding, and she was finally able to see before her. “You look so cute when you’re frightened.”

Jurina squinted her eyes, as she looked at the strange wolf before her. The turban she wore earlier was off, and she could see shoulder length black hair, most of it on one side. Trailing her eyes to the wolf’s face, her eyes widened, as she realized who kidnapped it.

“You-!”

“Ah, you recognize me. Yay~” The shewolf cheered, removing her hand on Jurina’s face to clap her hands, before smirking. Seeing the glare directed at her, she frowned. “Why are you frowning? Ah! Don’t tell me...You’re angry!”

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jurina opened her mouth. “Why have you kidnapped me, Rena?"

Rena tilted her head, while physically it may of looked cute but Jurina could see the crazed look in her eyes. 

“Because you’re mine.” She replied a simply as that. “And when my army attacks tomorrow. I’ll take my rightful place as Alpha.”

Jurina gaped at Rena, this nut had the audacity to claim her as her mate. It was hard to believe and it was too convenient just when she decided to look for her own mate. “Tomorrow! It takes at least two days to get here, and we would of know about your attack already!”

Rena giggled, the dangerous gleam in her eye twinkled once again. “Do you honestly think it’s hard to bypass those defences? I was able to wander around freely in there. I even snooped by the guards on duty. Drinking and playing games. Great job I’d say.” Reaching out, Rena pinched Jurina’s cheeks, prompting a growl from the young girl. “Don’t worry, J. I’ll protect you, since you are my mate after all. I’ll just kill Yuka-san and anyone else who dares stand in my way.”

Jurina’s eyes widened at the news, and before she was able to say anything more, she found her lips covered by another, more demanding pair. Her lips were forced open by an eager tongue, and she left something else enter her mouth. She realized it was a drug, but it was too late for her to spit it out. Rena pinching her nose, forced her to swallow the pill.

Once satisfied with the kiss, the older wolf pulled back and licked her lips. “Just as I expected...Delicious. Too bad it was not your first, but at least you have practice. I can’t wait until we bond.” She chuckled, releasing the wolf’s face.

Jurina turned her head and spat to the side. She felt dirty at knowing her mate was her enemy the whole time, if Rena was telling the truth. She was still trying to stomach the fact that the kiss did affect her, even if she didn’t like it mentally, her lips were tingling.

“You can try and fight it all you want. But your body knows who you belong to.” With that Rena stood from her spot and exited the tent, upon leaving she stared at the moon for a moment before shifting. She had one last thing to do, before retiring for the night.

 

* * *

 

“Yuka-san! I have a message for you.” A guard announced, as she approached the Leader. She held a rolled up piece of parchment, before Yuka.

“Do you know who’s it’s from?” Yuka asked, as she unrolled message, still looking at the guard.

“No ma’am.  All I heard was a growl, near the storage tents, before this rolled towards me feet. It was really odd.”

“I see. You’re free to go.”

Bowing the guard left, a manic grin blooming on her face, before anyone could see her.

“What’s the message?” Sayaka wondered, as she raised her mug of ale to her lips. She has already lost count on how much she’s drank tonight, but she wasn’t too worried, as it obviously wasn't enough to make her drunk. With Miyuki leaning on her shoulder, she was in a more pleasant mood than previously.

As Yuka read the letter, the look on her face darkened. Kumi placed a comforting hand on her mate’s arm when she noticed the change in Yuka’s mood. She couldn’t read what was on the letter, it was on a language that she wasn’t familiar with and could only read Yuka’s expression.

“Yuka?” Kumi said to get the shewolf’s attention but she jumped back when Yuka crumpled the letter in hands.

The shewolf’s face contorted with rage, she clenched her teeth in an effort to hold back her urge to go on a rampage. It wouldn’t be good for morale for her to lose it in front of so many and tried to keep her rage controlled.

“Seira! Mieko!” She bellowed as she stood up, her voice immediately silencing the chatter in the food tent. “I need you two in my tent now!”

The two shewolves immediately left for the tent, intending to prepare whatever they needed for this sudden meeting. She looked at Sayaka and gestured towards the tent’s exit and Sayaka quickly stood up, taking Miyuki with her to the tent’s exit.

When she was about to make her own leave, a tug on her sleeve stopped her. She turned to find Kumi was looking up at her worriedly, she helped the girl up to feet then took her outside where they could talk privately. She led Kumi to a secluded corner behind the food tent.

She turned around to face her mate and Yuka held her arms open, letting Kumi step into them.

“Did something happen?” Kumi asked, her head tucked into Yuka’s shoulder.

Yuka tightened her hold on Kumi, being able to hold her mate was enough to sooth her. She wished that they didn’t have this damn war to deal with so she could only think of Kumi and their pup.

“Jurina’s been taken by Rena. Do you remember what I told you about her?” When she felt Kumi nod, Yuka continued. “She’ll be here tomorrow with an army.”

“What are you going to do?” Kumi asked, pulling back a bit so she could look at Yuka.

“What I have to do.” She kissed the top of Kumi’s head. “I need you to stay at my tent, I’ll send some of my personal guards to be there for you.”

Kumi shook her head, she wrapped her arms around Yuka’s waist. “No, I want to stay with you.”

“But-”

“Please!” She implored, tears starting to form on her eyes at the thought of being away from Yuka. The feeling of Yuka being taken away right in front of her eyes was still fresh and she still isn’t ready to go through that again. “I don’t want to be away from you.”

“It’s not safe.” Yuka argued weakly but Kumi buried her face into Yuka’s neck again and muttered a please.

The shewolf sighed, she cupped the girl’s face in her hands and gave her a kiss. They took their time to trying to remember each contour of their mate pressed against each other. When they pulled away both pressed their forehead against the other.

“Alright.” Yuka breathed out. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kumi returned, leaning forward for a quick kiss. She stepped back, her hands trailing down Yuka’s arms to take the shewolf’s hands. “They should be waiting for us.”

Nodding, Yuka intertwined their fingers together before leading Kumi to her tent. There she saw her advisors along with Sayaka and Miyuki. Yuka could tell what everyone wanted to ask, so she held up her free hand to halt any oncoming questions. Preferring to tell them everything she knew rather let trickle in the information.

“Rena has Jurina hostage and is attacking tomorrow.” The caravan leader walked up the table were a map had laid on the table, ignoring the surprised exclamations from the others in the room. While Kumi quietly moved away to sit on Yuka’s fur bed and Miyuki joined her preferring to stay out of it.

She planted her hands on the table as she took in changes in the map, Jurina’s side had decreased significantly since the younger wolf insisted that she bring most of her forces to Yuka’s side while hers was barely recognizable at all. Because of the increase in their numbers, they rearranged the positions of tents, making it nearly impenetrable but the new arrivals also meant difficulties in sorting out the spies.

‘I should have taken more time to find traitors.’ She sighed, pointing to Rena’s side of the map. “Jurina said that Rena’s side have been quietly lately and that she’s been waiting to finally lose her mind.”

“Wait, this Rena you are all talking about, she’s crazy?” Sayaka asked, she didn’t remember this being mentioned from their previous meetings.

“Not just crazy, she’s batshit crazy.” Seira crossed her arms, making her blessedly busty bosoms more blessed. Many of the people in the room, except for Meiko who practically has those things shoved up her face everyday, eyed them subtly. “But that just makes her a more unpredictable enemy.”

“From the information we’ve gathered, she stopped all activities a few days after we sent out our messengers. They all came back alive and unharmed, I expected one to at least go missing because of Rena.” Meiko added. “So, she could have been making her own plans.”

“Just waiting for us to defeat Jurina and most likely have been preparing her own army.” Yuka concluded. “Anything else we need to know about?”

“Other than we got out maneuvered by a nut? Nothing can be done just by talking about her.” Sayaka remarked. “What’s our plan now?”

Sayaka had a point, talking about Rena won’t help their situation. They’d made several plans before hand and, Yuka knew that Meiko and Seira were only waiting for her orders to act. For now they’ll prepare for a possible siege from Rena’s army.

“Arm ourselves and prepare for a battle tomorrow.” Yuka answered grimly. She was expecting to take the fight to Rena with her student by her side and not like this along with feeling like a fool. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to give out orders. “Seira, make sure that everyone in the camp is informed… let them know of what happened to Jurina, especially those under her command. That will piss them off.”

With a nod from Meiko and Yuka, Seira left without a word. The caravan leader turned to her eldest advisor.

“Meiko… and Miyuki-”

“Hold on, I’m not gonna let you put my mate into danger.” Sayaka protested.

“We need her expertise, she won’t be in the front lines.” Yuka reasoned. “She’ll be with Meiko in medic’s tent, preparing the supplies we’ll need tomorrow.”

“I’ll make sure she’s fine. I promise.” Meiko consoled, gesturing for Miyuki to follow her.

Miyuki walked up to Sayaka and kissed her shewolf’s cheek, whispering a quick reassurance to Sayaka before following Meiko. Namba’s Alpha started after her mate and when Miyuki was gone, she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

“You can stay with her if you want.” Yuka suggested, she now understood the need to be near her beloved and Sayaka might prefer to around Miyuki too.

“Thank you.” The shewolf replied after a moment. “What are you going to do then?”

Yuka took a step back, she realized now that she’d given everyone their own tasks she didn’t give herself one. “I don’t know.”

Sayaka was about to suggest something but Kumi came up next to her, nudging her surrogate parent’s arm. “Go with Miyuki. I’ll be with Yuka.”

“Are you sure?” At Kumi’s nod, the shewolf gave the young girl a hug then pulled away. “We’ll be at the medic’s tent if you need us.”

“I know.”

“Take care of yourself.” Sayaka added and Kumi blushed at how Sayaka doted on her.

“I will. Please go, Miyuki’s waiting.”

“I know.” Sayaka replied.

When the shewolf still hadn’t left, Kumi turned her around and pushed her out of the tent. Sayaka let herself be pushed and when she was gone, Kumi turned around to find Yuka smiling slightly.

“You’re a little like Miyuki, you can handle Sayaka just fine.” Yuka remarked but Kumi only shook her head. “Come here.”

The girl nearly ran into Yuka’s arms and the shewolf lifted her mate, setting her down on the table. She kissed the girl slowly before moving to kneel between the girl’s legs.

“W-what are you doing?” Kumi asked, trying to stop herself from blushing.

Instead of answering, Yuka planted small kisses on Kumi’s belly before resting the side of her head against it. There wasn’t a second heartbeat yet but she could feel an undeniable warmth coming from her mate’s belly. She closed her eyes simply to enjoy being near to those she cares for the most.

“I just wanted to hold both of you.” After several moments Yuka finally answered, her eyes still closed. “I know it’s a bit early but I just want to do this.”

Kumi stroked the top of Yuka’s head, a little surprised at how Yuka was acting. She kept forgetting that she’d only known Yuka for barely a month but somehow it feels like she’d known the shewolf much longer.

“We’re going to be okay.” Kumi said soothingly. “I know you won’t fail because you have me and our child to come back to.”

“I won’t fail.” Yuka promised. “I’ll come back, make Sakae our home, I’ll provide you and our pup anything that the both of you would want.”

The shewolf opened her eyes and stood up. “We’ll raise her together, I’ll teach her everything I know, you’ll tell her all the weird things I do and when she’s old enough… we can have another pup.”

“Yuka…” Kumi said softly.

“Our first daughter will be a perfect big sister, she’ll teach her little sister everything she knows, tell her weird stories about us and when she’s old enough, we can have our third pup.”

“Yuka, please be realistic.” Kumi pleaded but she was smiling stupidly at the shewolf.

Yuka kissed her again. “But I am, I want to see that happen. We will make that happen.”

“You’re dumb.” Kumi retorted.

“I love you.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

“I love you.” The shewolf repeated, nuzzling her face into Kumi's midriff once again. 

Kumi hummed as she ran her fingers through the wolf's messy raven locks. While playing with her mates hair,  Kumi started singing softly, a song she remembers from somewhere.

"That's a.. " Yuka yawned before continuing. "Nice song. You should sing for me more."

Kumi blushed at the compliment, before tapping on the shewolf's shoulder. “ As much as I like our current position, my butt is starting to fall asleep, and so are you.”

Mumbling something, Yuka unwillfully broke away from Kumi, and helped her off the table. Now that the excitement of giving out orders was gone, Yuka had a strong need to show her love to Kumi as much as possible. Escorting her to their bed, the two laid down. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Kumi leaned into the embrace, a sigh slipping past her partially parted lips.

“You know...I was hoping to do that again tonight.” Yuka broke the silence that formed around the two. “But I’m too exhausted, and it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Kumi bit her lip, knowing what ‘that’ Yuka was talking about. She had been thinking about it all day but Yuka was tired and didn’t want to push it.

“We can do more of it…” She hid face into Yuka’s shoulder. “After this war, we can do more of that and that’s another reason for you to come back to me. We can do more things than what we did last time, you can do anything you want to me.”

The shewolf tightened her hold on Kumi. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Good night.” Kumi said before, closing her eyes.

Yuka on the other hand, remained wide awake her mind racing from different ideas on what she and Kumi could do. She looked down at her mate, finding her already fast asleep.

“Damn it.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Sayaka was pushed out of Yuka’s tent she noticed the drastic change in the camp’s atmosphere. Everyone had been aware about the war but many of the residents were still able to keep up a jovial mood but now everyone was on edge. A few did their best to keep the mood light but sounds of weapons being sharpened and people donning their armor was a stark reminder.

A collective warcry could be heard somewhere in the camp and judging the direction where it’s coming from, it came from Jurina’s people. She smirked, they won’t go down easily with them backing Yuka’s forces.

She reached the medic’s tent and found it more crowded that she had expected. Unlike Yui’s hospice where there only a few volunteers to help, in here Meiko nearly had an army of medics to order around. They seem to be packing up instead of making preparations like the ones she’d seen Yui and her volunteers do.

Sayaka walked up the older shewolf. “This isn’t how I expected your preparations to be. Why are you all packing up?”

Meiko spared the shewolf a glance, giving out an order before answering the question. “We’re setting up several medic stations around the camp and this will be a prime target if we stay in one place.”

“I see.” Sayaka nodded, Meiko’s reasoning did make sense. “Where is Miyuki?”

“She’s helping the other nurses make more remedies.” She paused. “You can take her, we can handle everything by ourselves. I’m sure it will be easy for you to find her.”

Sayaka muttered a quick thank you before walking away to find her mate, she used her nose to follow her mate’s scent and on hindsight, she could’ve done that instead of asking Meiko but the scent of disinfectant was too strong for her to use her nose. After a few minutes, she found her mate almost doing the same thing as Meiko but she was mostly making sure that the nurses were using the right ingredients or adding in the right amount. From what the shewolf learned, this was where her mate excelled in the most besides being a huge tease towards her.

She walked up to her mate, tapping the girl’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Sayaka…” She sighed as she walked into the shewolf’s embrace, a moment later she pulled away to look around curiously. “Where’s Kumi?”

“I left her with Yuka-san.”

“And you don’t mind?” Miyuki asked.

“I figured that they needed some time to be together and it’s exhausting to fight their relationship.” The shewolf shrugged after finishing her sentence and Miyuki smiled at her. “What?”

“You’re starting to like Yuka-san.”

“No.”

“Respect?”

“Meiko told me you can go and they can handle things here.” Sayaka deflected, she wrapped an arm around her mate’s shoulder and started to lead her out of the tent. “We should get some rest for tomorrow also.”

Miyuki let herself be led by her wolf but she was still grinning at Sayaka. They reached their own tent without much trouble and as soon as they entered Miyuki pried her answer from Sayaka. The shewolf avoided answering her question and sat on the furs.

“Why won’t you answer!” Miyuki asked, standing in front of the shewolf with her hands on her hips.

Sayaka blushed. “Cause it’s embarrassing! It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“It matters to me.” Miyuki straddled the shewolf, wrapping her hands around Sayaka’s neck and playfully tugging on the shewolf’s hair. She pressed herself against Sayaka, laying her head against a strong shoulder while giving the shewolf her best pout. “You can tell me.”

Sayaka blinked several times, her head suddenly felt a little fuzzy and whenever she would look at Miyuki, her gaze can only see her and nothing else. “Well… It’s just that, I’m starting to think Yuka-san makes Kumi happy. She’s fine with us but with Yuka-san… she’s seems to be at her best with Yuka and I’m jealous of that. Kumi is our baby and we may not be her real parents but she’s still ours. We found her first. I’m not ready to let her go just yet.”

The shewolf sighed. “I sound pathetic.”

“You don’t sound pathetic.” Miyuki reassured, she straightened up so she could look at her wolf in the eye. “I feel the same way too. So, you’re not alone.”

Sayaka cupped her mate’s cheek and kissed her. Miyuki opened her mouth, allowing Sayaka to deepen the kiss. It could have been a few minutes or more before they pulled away and Sayaka snaked her arms around Miyuki’s waist to pull her closer as they pressed their foreheads against the other.

“I love you.” The shewolf sighed, tightening her hold on Miyuki.

Miyuki gave the wolf a quick kiss, feeling giddy after finally hearing Sayaka say those words. “I love you too!”

Sayaka sighed again, this time with a sad tone to it. “When did I become such a sap?”

“When you decided to rescue me, a damsel in distress, from bad men.” Miyuki joked and she kissed her wolf’s cheek. “But I like the sappy you, it’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

“But you are.”

“I’m not.”

“But you reall-” Sayaka silenced Miyuki again with a kiss.

Sayaka laid Miyuki on the bed, settling herself between the girl’s thighs like she did when she teased her mate earlier. She ravished Miyuki’s lips, making the girl moan and dizzy with lust again.

“You’re teasing me again.” Miyuki complained when they ended the kiss, half-heartedly slapping the shewolf’s arm.

Instead of saying anything Sayaka leaned down for another kiss and Miyuki welcomed it, burying her hands in her wolf’s hair.

 

* * *

 

Seira stomped towards the tent she shared with her sister. After making sure that the necessary preparations were done and that every shewolf was armed to the teeth, she went around the camp looking for her sister. It turned out, Meiko had been all over the place mostly in medic stations that they’ve set up and it took her longer to track down her sister, putting her in a bad mood.

She pulled the tent flap open, nearly ripping it off and surprising the person inside.

“Seira! Close the flaps, I’m changing!” Meiko snapped, doing her best to cover herself up.

The blessedly busty woman did as she was told and she crossed her arms over her chest, making them look more impressive. The frown she’d had on her face since she started looking for her sister deepened when Meiko didn’t even spare her a glance. She was exhausted from today’s tasks as well as frustrated that she had to look around the whole camp just to find her sister.

She needed attention and she wants it now.

“Where have you been?” Seira asked, she walked closer to Meiko.

The older shewolf was struggling with tying the back of her shift and Seira batted her sister’s hands away to finish them herself.

Meiko thanked her younger sister before answering. “I was overseeing the medic’s stations being set up and make sure each one is well stocked. They were located in several areas in the camp, I tried to catch a glimpse of you but I wasn’t able to. Did you need anything?”

Seira noticed the weary tone Meiko answered her and she felt a bit guilty for wanting a bit of attention when the elder shewolf might need it more.

“No, just wanted to know what you were doing.” Seira finished tying up her sister’s shift and Meiko turned around smiling slightly.

Despite being the older of the two, Meiko was so tiny. When they were younger, Meiko was the taller one and would be the one to take care of Seira but as they grew older the roles reversed. She became taller and her busts became bustier, ending up to be the one to take care of Meiko instead. It was a bit strange but fitting at the same time.

The height difference between them was the reason why she could pick up her sister so easily but Meiko’s height worries her sometimes, especially during a sandstorm. She had worried more than once that her sister might be blown away by the strong winds and was thankful that hadn't happened yet.

“Did you eat yet? We didn’t have time to finish our dinner, I’m not really hungry but we can still go to the food tent-” Meiko suggested but was interrupted with Seira picking her up and walking them towards the fur bed. “Seira! Dammit, how many do I tell not to pick me up! I am older than the two of us!”

“I don’t want to eat and you're smaller than me so I get the privilege of carrying you around.” Seira retorted before dropping her sister on the bed. “I want to cuddle.”

Meiko rolled her eyes. “You could have just said so, manhandling me is not necessary. I swear you act more of a brute than Yuka does.”

“I don’t want to talk about Yuka. You always talk about her.” Seira growled out. As much as she loved Yuka as her best friend it still made her jealous that her sister still doted on their leader more than she should. If Yuka wasn’t mated with Kumi or preoccupied with being such a noble leader, she would’ve have seen her as a threat and gotten rid of her.

“Fine.” Meiko sighed, her little sister was being difficult as usual but she loved that about her. “Go change, I’ll stay up for you.”

Seira quickly shimmied out of her clothes, dropping them carelessly on the ground and ignoring Meiko yelling at her for making a mess. Unlike Meiko she prefered not to wear anything when going to sleep and didn’t bother putting on a shift like her sister, despite Meiko’s protest. She laid down next to the older shewolf, resting her head on Meiko’s breasts and wrapping her arms securely around Meiko’s waist.

Meiko allowed her sister to make herself comfortable, as it was a habit they do every night; they would hold each other like this and talked until they fell asleep. When she was sure that Seira had found a comfortable spot, she began to rub the younger shewolf’s back.

“It’s a bit hard to believe that by the day after tomorrow, this war could end.” Meiko remarked. She’d been around Kuwabara’s leadership and Sakae was thriving during her time. She didn’t know Kuwabara personally but Yuka did and their leader had been quite distraught when she had disappeared.

Seira nodded. “I think it’s been five years…” Rubbing her face into her sister’s bosom, she sighed. She could feel that tomorrow was going to be a really long day, and it could go any way. Either they will win or they will lose, there is so much on line. “I haven’t felt this scared in forever. It’s like the first time I picked up a blade.” Seira chuckled to herself.

“I’m scared too you know. But we have to trust in our clan’s strength.” Mieko spoke softly, her hand free hand holding her sisters, she intertwined them, her thumb stroking the back of Seira’s hand trying her hardest to comfort her. She was worried about her sister, since she was going to be in the front lines, while she treated who ever entered her tents. “If I find any wounds on you, I’ll punish you.”

Laughing at the threat, Seira retorted. “I’m not that strong you know. Beside war scars are sexy I heard.”

“Seira-”

“I’ll try not to get to banged up. I can’t say the same for who ever is on the receiving end of my blade though…”

Rolling her eyes for the nth time tonight, Mieko slapped her young sister’s back. “Go to sleep. You’ll need all the rest you can get.”

Seira lifted herself up to give a plant a kiss on her sister’s cheek, missing Meiko’s lips by a few centimeters then returned to her usual spot on laying on Meiko. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena shows no mercy.
> 
> But Yuka does.

The rest that anyone was able to gain through the night was limited, as the sun was beginning to to rise, and along with it, the tension around the camp. As the first rays of light hit the camp, wolf after wolf began to awake to prepare for the coming blood bath. 

Among them was the soon to be leader, Yuka barking out any commands needed to her lieutenants, she was busy double and triple checking everything. She couldn’t risk anything going wrong or else her people’s blood will be on her hands and she won’t be able to handle the guilt for failing them. 

Kumi on the other hand was right beside her, helping the wolf put on her armor and doing her best not to show her nervousness to the shewolf. Yuka’s armor was made up of a brigandine fitted with a steel chest piece to protect her heart, a steel plate pauldron for her shoulder and plated vambraces for both of her arms, and a set of knee-high plated greaves completed her armor, she wore it over a much lighter version of her usual desert robes. Lastly, strapped by her side was her most prized scimitar. 

Every piece that she wore was hand crafted by Seira and her second advisor had decorated with Sakae’s colors. She was grateful to have a friend like Seira who was dedicated enough to create an armor that fit her perfectly.

She looked at her mate who was tightening the straps on one of her vambraces. Even though she hoped to not face combat, Kumi too was in a similar set made of leather, but not as heavy as everyone elses with the pauldrons and vambraces removed. If push came to shove, she needed to get out of any situation that didn’t seem favorable. She’d assigned several of her guards to simply protect Kumi while hidden in the girl’s armor was the dagger that Yuka gave to her, an extra precaution and a last resort. Better safe than sorry.

“Thank you.” Yuka turned her attention to her mate, once she noticed that she was done being suited up. 

Instead of responding, Kumi simply gave the shewolf a pat on her shoulder, followed by a peck on her cheek. She wasn’t sure if she could speak normally right now.

Seira approached the two, interrupting their moment and Yuka reluctantly looked away. Seira was dressed similarly to Yuka, except her’s was of a different color and covered a little less of her body. It left her belly and thighs exposed, when she was asked as to why she wore so little the shewolf mentioned something about ‘being able to breathe better in it’, but Yuka didn’t pay too much mind about it. As long as the armor did it’s job correctly.

“We’re finished preparing everywhere.” She said, as she dug her spear butt into the ground beneath them. 

A moment later, Mieko showed up, she was dressed in the same gear as Kumi. Meant for movement first, protection second. “All the tents are up, and supplies accounted for.” She reported, before looking over at her younger sister. “Where are you positioned, Seira?” She asked.

“Near your tent naturally. No one is getting past my defenses.”

“Remember what I said last night? I’m holding it to you.” Mieko reminded the younger wolf.

Watching the two siblings bicker, Yuka scanned the area. “Where is Sayaka and Miyuki?”

Hearing the question, Mieko put the argument to a halt. “Miyuki’s is at another tent, she has to fix a mistake made by some of the younger wolves. They put too much dry root into a mixture, and now she has to dilute it or else it could ruin a whole batch of pain relieving exilers.”

Yuka nodded. “And Sayaka is with her I assume?”

“Yes.”

Running a hand through her hair, Yuka looked up at the sun and glared at it, it was nearly at it’s perch.  “Tell everyone to get ready. They’re nearly here.” She addressed the Sato sisters, a moment later, they ran off in different directions of the camp. They’re yells could be heard in both directions.

With the information they have gathered about Rena, the shewolf’s tactic was quite simple; overwhelm the enemy with massive forces and the best way to counter it was to do the same. Hopefully, their numbers will be enough.

Feeling a hand on her own, Yuka looked over at Kumi. She could feel her mate’s hand shaking on top of hers, so she grabbed it and brought it up to her lips. “We’ll be fine. I promise both you you.”

She kissed her mate’s palm again, her thumb stroking stroking the knuckles in what she hoped was a comforting way. Anything could happen today and Yuka wanted to spend every possible moment looking into her mate’s eyes.

Kumi nodded slowly, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat. The impending battle was starting to worry her. As she glanced around, she wasn’t even sure who would come back from it. ‘These negative thoughts are no good.’

 

* * *

 

_This gear is a pain in the ass_. Sayaka huffed to herself, adjusting her chest plates for the 100th time, since putting it on. She understood that everyone was required to put something on, and since she was going to in the front lines, she needed something heavy but the weight on her chest was killing her.

Sighing to herself, she glanced into the tent where her mate was fixing a mistake, a pretty bad one. She was still working hard at it for two hours in and had been patiently waiting that long, ignoring the reminders of those that passed by that she need to get to the front lines as soon as possible. Hearing Miyuki’s voice, she fixed her ears on it, and a moment later, she came out, a neutral expression on her face. “I fixed it.”

Smiling, Sayaka offered her arm to her, in which Miyuki took it gratefully. “Good job. I have to get you back to your tent, I heard Seira as she passed by...more like ran by.”

Nodding, Miyuki allowed herself to be escorted to the tent she was stationed at. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near where her stubborn mate was going to be fighting. But she was near Mieko and Seira, it meant that her mate will be safe.

“Something on your mind?” Sayaka asked, noticing the look on Miyuki’s face. “You can tell me you know.”

“I’m just worried that something bad will happen.” She stopped, making Sayaka turn to face her. Her hands went up to the hold her wolf’s face. “You’ll be careful, right? You won’t do anything stupid like take an arrow to the knee for Yuka?”

Sayaka laughed. “I’ll try not to take an arrow to my knee.” She paused, her mood changing to a more serious one. “Take care of yourself and I promise to come back to you in one piece.”

“Make sure that you do or I’ll smack your nose so hard that you won’t even be able to smell anything.” Miyuki retorted and the shewolf leaned forward for a quick kiss, not minding that they could be blocking someone’s path.

“Let’s go.” Sayaka stated, taking Miyuki’s hand.

 

* * *

 

The first sign that Rena’s army had arrived was a lone arrow falling into their camp. Fortunately, it hadn’t struck anyone down but it landed far too close to where Yuka was standing. There was nothing special about the arrow but a quick inspection showed that the tip was dipped with aconitum. A poison lethal to humans as well as shewolves. Whoever fired this must have amazing skills and intended to their leader down as soon as possible.

Yuka had sent out a warning for everyone to stay alert. Using aconitum in combat was cowardly amongst their kind but from the looks of it Rena didn’t seem to care about that. Fortunately, no arrows followed after that and it seemed Rena had sent it to warn them. 

By midmorning Rena’s forces had arrived, appearing first as black spots over the dunes but as time went by the spots had changed to a long dark line that surrounded their camp. The tension within the camp rose when the black spots surrounded them on all sides and slowly started to approach them, there will be no escape.

Shaking out her limbs one last time, Yuka looked back at her own troops. They seemed about as ready as they were going to be. She could see a variety of different faces, she could see those from the people that had been with her since this war started and amongst those familiar faces were those that have just joined her but believed in her ability to be their leader. She could feel their gaze on her, they were all putting their hopes for a much better future but most of all she could feel their determination to win.

“For the past five years, we spent our days running, surviving and watching those we love forcibly taken away by death’s hand, we lost our homes and a bit of ourselves… We started to forget what it was like to roam our land without fear for our lives and mostly for our children’s future.”

She paused and took a deep breath as her face change from sadness to determination. “But today we will no longer have any of that!” 

They all cried out, cheering for their leader and gathering strength from Yuka’s words. The shewolf said each word slowly, making sure that everyone understood her. “We will no longer cower with our tails tucked between our legs, we will no longer live each day by the skin of our teeth, we will no longer dread the day that we will lose someone that we love from this meaningless war because today we will take up our arms to fight for our home, for those that we have lost but most of all…” 

Yuka unsheathed her weapon, catching a glimpse of Seira’s proud smile as she raised it high, the blade shining like a beacon under the sun. She pointed it towards the charging black mass of their enemy. “...for the glory of Sakae!”

With a deafening cry, Sakae’s army charged forward. The two groups continued until they met in the middle with a loud clang of metal on metal. Cries of pain and effort could be heard from both sides.

Blocking an incoming sword slash, Yuka sidestepped it, before kicking the enemy back. While she was dealing with this one, another tried to attack from her left, and she just barely dodge that too with her own blade. Cutting down the other, she continued onward. She had to find Rena and take her down as soon as possible.

Maneuvering her way through hordes of wolves, she tried her best to assist anyone while continuing her search. She could hear the harsh breathing of wolves around her, followed by the clang of metal on metal, occasionally the sound of someone hitting the ground followed. The smell of blood and sweat was starting to get stronger, as the high sun beat down on them

The battle had only just begun and the shewolf knew that the longer this lasts the more people they will lose.

 

* * *

 

Opting to go in weaponless, Sayaka danced her way through the battlefield. She always loved the thrill of a fight, she trusted that her armor would protect her through most of her carnage going on around here. Punching the day lights out of the nearest wolf, she continued on with her own pile of wolves surrounding her. She has yet to move from her spot, she just waited for more to come her way.

What she didn’t see was one wolf sneaking up from behind her. The sneaky wolf almost had the full element of surprise, until she stepped on someone’s tail. Hearing someone’s shrill in pain, she turned her head, and saw the enemy wolf. Tackling her, she began bashing her face in but stopped when her attacker fell unconscious. She had no intention of killing anyone today, but making it so they can’t move for a while would do just fine. She’ll let Yuka’s soldiers do the rest.

Feeling someone yank her off the wolf, she rolled on the ground a bit, before coming to a rest in a crouching position. Shaking her head to remove the dizzy sensation she was experiencing from the rolls, she tried to find the one responsible for throwing her. Feeling something run down her arm, she looked at her arm to find small pinpricks of blood flowing down. 

‘When did I get hurt?’ Sayaka wondered, before soft giggles were heard. Head shooting back up, Sayaka found a figure looming over her, a lone shewolf, who was wearing a different set of armor than anyone else on the field.

Her knew opponent had a dark red leather chest plate with a pauldron on her right shoulder and a battle skirt that seemed to be cut unevenly but instead of making her look rugged it only somehow made her more menacing. But the most noticeable feature was the finger claw that she had on each hand her index fingers and thumb encompassed by the unusual weapon. The most menacing aspect of the weapon was the jagged curved blade jutting out of it, she couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have those things stabbing her. She had a very intimidating aura around her and the blood spatters that she could see on the shewolf only added to the aura.

“You look strong. Let’s fight.” The strange wolf smirked, raising her clawed hand, and making a beckoning motion with her index finger. The wolf had no stance, she just stood there straight and Sayaka felt insulted at being treated so lightly.

_ “If you see Rena, take her down immediately. Once an army loses their leader, they have no reason to fight. But be careful.”  _

Yuka’s words echoed in her head. ‘She must be Rena. The nutjob that outsmarted us.’ Grinning to herself, Sayaka stood up and brushed the dirt off her gear before cracking her knuckles. She could see the interested glint in Rena’s eyes. “Come then, Rena.” She said.

Hearing her name, the wolf began giggling again, as she charged the Namba shewolf. Sayaka could barely keep her eyes trailing the speed the crazed wolf had. When the first punch landed on her, she left the air leave her lungs. Quickly recovering, Sayaka grabbed the arm and twisted it sharply before returning a punch with all her strength. Her punches were strong enough to knock out a fully grown bison.

But this time the punch didn’t even make the wolf falter, as it made impact with her face. Rena turned her head to look at Sayaka, before she started laughing. Blood was trickling from the side of her face, as Sayaka busted her lip open and her teeth had accidentally cut the inside of her mouth.  Halting the laughter, Rena smirked once again. “My turn.”

Before Sayaka had a chance to hear the words, a knee made contact with the exact same spot of the punch before. ‘I’m going to be bruised up later.’ She cringed, feeling fingers in her hair, her locks were tugged roughly, forcing her to look up at the crazed wolf. 

Rena’s nose flared, as she caught Sayaka’s scent. “Your scent….was on J’s body. Ah! You’re the one who hurt her I bet.” She mumbled, before turning her gaze back to the wolf in her hold. “That’s no good.” Tightening her grip of Sayaka, she trailed her clawed hand down the shewolf’s face, the blades just barely adding pressure to her face, but small pinpricks of red was starting to show up.

Struggling, Sayaka kicked the wolf’s feet, causing them both to tumble down to the sand, using the fall to her advantage, Sayaka began punching Rena. But to her own discomfort, the girl just kept giggling. ‘What is wrong with this freak!’

“Are you done?” Rena asked in a neutral tone, Sayaka’s fist still attached to her face from the latest punch. Feeling the wolf shift from under her, the Namba wolf found herself being thrown off, before the positions changed. “Let me hear you scream.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in fear.

 

* * *

 

Yuka took down her opponents as fast as she could, barely taking a moment to check if they were down for good. Her armor was now stained with blood, she wasn’t sure if the blood was her’s or from her enemies, the rush of the battle was making her feel a bit numb to her own pain. She kicked the dead shewolf off her weapon, cringing when the entrails still clung to the blade and started look around for any sign of Rena.

She hadn’t found the crazed leader yet and the longer it took for to find the Rena, the higher are the chances of them losing this battle. She spied one of Jurina’s lieutenants struggling with two of Rena’s soldiers. Yuka started to walk towards her, prying a spear stuck to the ground before throwing it towards one of the attackers. The spear struck the back of the shewolf’s head, burying through it with the spear’s tip peeking out just a little bit from their face and the shewolf stood still for a brief moment before dropping to the ground.

The other shewolf froze upon realizing that her companion was dead and the lieutenant that she’d been harassing immediately struck her down with a blow to the head with a mace.

“Masana!” Yuka yelled out, catching the other shewolf’s attention. “Follow me!”

Without waiting for a reply Yuka turned, raising her arm just in time to block a scimitar about to slice her head off. Her vambraces were strong enough to take the blow but the impact still rattled her and Masanya was on her side to help the caravan leader.

A few shewolves joined the small group that Yuka had formed and they made quick work on any enemy they encountered. Her personal guards would have been in their place but she had made sure that they were all protecting Kumi, Mieko and Seira. The last two were capable of protecting themselves but she only wanted to keep the rest of her family safe. The caravan leader was taking a moment in cleaning off the blood from her weapon when her hearing caught a familiar voice. Her ears twitched, homing in the direction of where the scream from and her eyes widened after recognizing Sayaka’s pained screams.

She quickly resheathed her weapon and shifted forms, she needed to get to Sayaka as fast as she can and in her wolf form she’ll be able to get to her destination faster. As she neared where Sayaka is, the other sounds of battle slowly faded and she caught the sound of manic laughter.

Yuka skidded to a halt, the few shewolves that managed to keep up with her did the same. The site before them was beyond horrifying, there were a mix of dead bodies from both warring sides all of them cut up to bits. Blood was starting to stain the sand and the little bit that the sand couldn’t absorbed stayed stagnant.

In the midst of all the blood and gore was Rena, sitting on the Namba shewolf’s belly and pressing her body to Sayaka’s, rocking her hips in time with her own moans. She was running her clawed fingers down Sayaka’s face, creating more cuts and causing more blood to cover the tortured shewolf’s face. The crazed shewolf shuddered, biting down harshly on Sayaka’s lip as she sliced open the shewolf’s arm.

Acting on instinct, Yuka rammed her body against Rena’s and shifted forms as soon as she found her footing. She unsheathed her sword, pointing it threateningly at Rena while stealing a few glances at her comrade. 

“Sayaka!” She called out but only heard a pained groan from the shewolf. Sayaka was practically covered in blood and several cuts can be seen all over her body. At this point she couldn’t tell how bad the shewolf’s wounds were but the lack of any movement or response worried her. “Dammit, help her!”

The shewolves that followed Yuka sprang into action, they inspected her wounds and Masana managed to stammer out that she needed to be taken to a medical station.

Yuka cursed again. “Go, she needs to stay alive! I’ll take care of this monster!”

They scrambled around to lift the shewolf up, carefully so as not to aggravate her wounds. With the knowledge that Sayaka is being taken cared of, she focused her attention to Rena. She had immediately recognized the crazed shewolf from the descriptions that Jurina had given her but the insanity in the other shewolf’s eyes was what made her easily recognizable. Rena hadn’t stood up yet but instead she was on her back, licking her claws sensually.

Sayaka had been a worthy opponent but she lacked tenacity, still the fight with the Namba shewolf still gave a pleasant rush and Rena wasn’t one to be picky with her opponents.

“Get up.” Yuka growled out but Rena ignored her, so she trudged towards the still prone shewolf with her weapon poised to cut her down already.

As if realizing that her time to bask in her own little victory was over the crazed wolf dodged Yuka’s blade, barely missing her neck by a few inches. She sweeped Yuka’s feet with her leg, making her opponent fall on to back. Rena slowly stood up adn Yuka recovered, she would’ve done to Yuka what she did to Sayaka earlier but the other shewolf just arrived and she wanted to play a bit.

Noticing Yuka’s face twisted in rage, Rena tilted her head to the side, clicking her claws together the sound only served to make Yuka angrier. She knew who her new plaything was and looked forward to the fight. “Hey, Yuka… are you mad?”

Yuka sneered at the girl and charged towards Rena and instead of dodging, she hooked her claw on the blade before delivering a kicking to the shewolf’s midriff. Yuka felt her breath rush out of her lungs and on instinct she retaliated by shoving the shewolf away with her own strength.

“You are mad.” Rena stumbled back a bit, smiling maniacally at Yuka before charging at the shewolf.

The fight continued both managing to land blows on their opponent, there was even a point where Rena shifted, her coat reddish brown and lankier than Yuka’s, she ran with Yuka following closely and snapping her jaws at her tail. They weaved in and out of the battlefield, only to be seen as streaks of brown and black. Rena suddenly stopped, shifting again but Yuka kept going, leaping forward and shifting halfway. Her left shoulder collided with Rena’s back and the crazed shewolf cried out, the steel plated pauldron made the impact more painful.

Yuka landed on top of Rena, she sat on her opponent’s back and was about slam her fists into Rena’s head when she heard her student’s voice.

“Jurina?” Yuka looked up and realized that they had reached a small camp. There was only one tent and it might even be Rena’s private tent.

She saw her student tied to one of the tent’s poles, struggling against her bonds to try and get to her. Yuka stood, drawing her weapon for to cut her student’s bonds. All of her attention was on her precious student, she’d been worried sick about Jurina’s safety and was relieved to see that Jurina looked unharmed.

“Hold on, pup. I’ll get you out of there.” Yuka consoled. “Just let me cut those bonds.”

Jurina stopped struggling and waited for her teacher to free her. Her wrists were chafed and bleeding a bit from her struggles, there were tears in her eyes and Yuka hurried her steps to reach her charge.

Just as Yuka was within arms reach, the younger shewolf started to struggle again, attempting to get close to her teacher.

“No! No, Yuka!” Jurina cried out, when she saw Rena approaching Yuka from behind but her warning was too late.

Yuka screamed as she felt sharp claws dig in to her lower back and side. Rena dug her claws deeper, making Yuka drop to her knees and drop her weapon. The crazed wolf kicked it away, uncaring as to where it landed. She rested her head on Yuka’s shoulder, rubbing the side of head against Yuka’s neck like a cat seeking for some attention would. The lower half of face covered in her own blood with her nose still bleeding from when Yuka had slammed the butt of her sword onto and from Sayaka’s punch earlier.

“No… no…” Rena said slowly almost lovingly. “You’re not taking her away from me. No, nobody will be taking her away from me, understand? She’s mine! Jurina is  **_mine!_ ** ”

Rena ripped her claws out when she said the last part, Yuka’s blood splattering to every direction and a few drops landing on Jurina, making the young shewolf cry harder for her teacher. Yuka fell forward, shocks of pain shooting through her body.

“Yuka… no, please stand up, please...” Tears ran down Jurina’s face as she watched her teacher suffer, writhing on the ground. She tried to reach for teacher again but with her hands tied and tethered, she only caused her wrists bleed more as she begged for Yuka to stand up.

Rena scoffed, noticing the way her mate crying like a newborn pup. She lazily delivering a kick to Yuka’s side. “Why are you crying for her? Stop wasting your tears on her!”

But Jurina continued to ignore Rena, she kept begging for her teacher to stand up and it only served to increase Rena’s ire. She scowled then she removed one her claws to pull out a dagger from her boot.

She glared at Jurina, holding the weapon tightly in her hand. “If I kill her, will you stop crying?”

Jurina half cried and wailed. “No! Don’t kill her please! Don’t kill Yuka, just please don’t hurt her anymore! I’ll do anything just please don’t kill her! Please… please...”

“Fine.” Rena dropped her dagger and smiled sweetly at Jurina, walking towards her mate as if nothing happened. She cupped Jurina’s face with one hand while the other wiped away her tears. “See? I won’t hurt her anymore now stop crying.”

She carefully moved away the stray locks of hair that covered Jurina’s face, her mate was still crying and she did her best to comfort her. “No more tears, I want to see you smile. Please, Jurina? Smile for me? I promise you, I won’t hurt Yuka anymore. Now stop cryi-”

Rena screamed as she reached behind her, trying to reach the dagger that was suddenly buried in her back but Yuka grabbed her collar and dragged her away from Jurina. “Get away….from my student!”

Jurina sat there with wide eyes, she was unsure of what to do. Someone was going to die, either her teacher or her newly discovered, but insane mate. She still wasn’t sure to believe Rena but something was urging her to do something. Spotting Yuka’s scimitar laying nearby, she squirmed over, trying to reach it. The sound of Yuka and Rena fighting nearby, causing her to shift her attention to them for a moment, before continuing with her own struggle.

Finally managing to reach the sharpened blade, she began dragging it closer to her body with her foot, trying not to scratch it up. Once it was close enough for use, she began rubbing the binding against it. Her wrists were becoming looser and loose with each movement, moments later, she was free.

Turning around, she found Yuka about to give her final blow to Rena and her teacher looked like she was going to fall over at any moment. Scrambling to her feet, she began running to them.

“You know I was going to give you a way out, but you’re a monster.” Yuka hissed, as she sat on Rena, the dagger in her hand tightly gripped, as it was held right above the crazed shewolf’s heart, ready to pierce it. “Monsters have no place in this world!”

She raised her hand and quickly brought it down. Right as the blade was near the shewolf’s heart, it’s target changed last second, hitting someone unexpected. Jurina grunted as it went into her shoulder. “I made...it.” She coughed, as she felt as if all the air in her lungs left her mouth.

“Jurina! Why did you take that blow?” Yuka screamed, she was confused fully, a bit angry and worried at the same time.

“She’s mine to deal with. I won’t let you take her. If she has to die it will be by my hands.” Jurina explained, looking up at her teacher, her signature grin on her face. Yuka was taken back by those words, but trusting her student, she slowly got off Rena.

Yuka didn’t take out the blade yet, removing it from this position will only aggravate the wound she’d caused. Instead she helped Jurina sit up.

“Juri..na?” Rena called out, she was surprised at the young wolf’s act. 

“Shut up for a second!” Jurina barked. Wincing a bit from the blade still stuck on her, she helped the older Matsui up. Still unsure of what to do, she sat there. “Call off your troops. Now.”

Surprisingly obedient, Rena shifted and threw her head back, howling to anyone who was still left to stop their attack and to fall back. Looking back at Jurina, Rena seemed to be waiting for her next order, but as she felt a hand on her head, she shifted back. “Thank..you…” Jurina said, before falling forward. Catching her, Rena felt something warm and sticky on her hand, and for the first time, she showed emotion besides rage.

Yuka saw the whole exchange, it was like Rena completely calmed down. “Help her!” She heard Rena pled her, tears streaming down her face. “She’s losing too much blood.” 

“We need to get her back to camp. Come.”

 

* * *

 

_ “I need more bandages!” _

_ “Another elixir please!” _

_ “Incoming 3 more wolves!” _

_ “Make way! This one is really bad!” _

_ “Miyuki! We need you for this one!” _

Hearing her name, Miyuki turned around with bandages in hand, along with an elixir, but nearly dropped everything as she saw who her patient was. Her own mate. “S-Sayaka…” As the shewolf’s name left her mouth, she rushed over to the heavily wounded shewolf, and began working on her. Doing her best to swallow back her tears for now.

Holding Sayaka’s head up, she gave her an elixir to stop the pain for now. Once it was empty, she began peeling the armor off her body and assessing the damage. ‘She’s lost so much blood.’ Miyuki scanned, as she began to clean the wounds. Her fingers trailed over a large cut on Sayaka’s arm, Sayaka shot up and bellowed in pain, even though she was unconscious. 

Through Sayaka’s cries of pain, Miyuki heard a howl through the whole area, cheers of the wolves all around could be heard.

_ “Get ready for more wolves. We won, but now comes treatment!” _

Turning her attention back to Sayaka, Miyuki could see the cut had started bleeding heavily, as Sayaka arced, making a lot of her wounds much worse. She tried to hold Sayaka down, with  tears were streaming down her face, her breathing started picking up as well and a feeling of helplessness came over her. Miyuki fell back and for the first time she didn’t know what to do. Her mate was experiencing pain beyond her help, even if she did cover it up, she would only continue to bleed.

_ “Make way! We have more coming.” _

_ “Get Mieko now!” _

A few more people came in and at the opening of the tent was Yuka being bandaged up, talking to the closest person in charge while an unknown wolf carrying Jurina to another spot that happened to be open. She looked just as bad, as anyone else in here, but she was sitting calmly beside Jurina, tears flowing from her eyes.

A moment later two bodies rushed into the tent, Mieko and Kumi. Immediately, the older Sato’s eyes widened, as she surveyed the damage done to the two wolves. But Kumi on the other hand looked like she was going to faint, her attention stuck on her surrogate parents and especially at Sayaka.

“Sayaka!” Kumi cried, as she rushed over to her.

She knelt down next to Miyuki, taking hold of the shewolf’s face and listening to the shallow breathing of her surrogate parent. She looked at Miyuki and took both of the girl’s hand in hers.

“Miyuki, do something! We have to help her!” She begged but Miyuki shook her head, she gathered Kumi in her arms and held on to the girl tightly. She wanted to save her love but what was in front of was her skills.

“Move!” Mieko shoved them away, dragging along a nurse who was carrying supplies. She did her best to staunch Sayaka’s bleeding as well as replenish her blood with elixirs but there were too many wounds and the amount of blood covering Sayaka was making them difficult to find. There also something preventing the elixirs from working.

It was several minutes later that Mieko stopped, she grabbed the nurse's hand that was about to give Sayaka another elixir and shook her head. Her shoulders slumped, there was nothing they could do now. She stepped away, unable to look at Miyuki and Kumi as they watched Sayaka slowly slip away.

As Namba’s Alpha took her last breath and Miyuki’s felt the world fade, her gaze only focused on her wolf. She wanted to move, to crawl next to Sayaka and lay with her, pretend that they were laying under stars as they travelled to Sakae and Sayaka making her feel safe even just holding her. Her arms falling to her side listlessly and silent tears falling from her eyes.

Kumi on the other hand, wasn’t coping well, she had just witness someone she had come love die right in front her. She brought her hands up to her face, her shoulders shaking as she held back her cries. Without any warning, Kumi’s hand rushed to her head, a sharp pain on her head almost made her fall back. Noticing the girl almost falling, Miyuki tried to help her. “Don't!” She yelled, at this point both hands were gripping her head. Hot tears were streaming down her face, the pain was becoming so intense.

A sudden growl left her mouth, leaving everyone in the tent confused, as they stared at the source. The growling got louder, until a bright light enveloped the area, and only continued to expand from tent to tent, even spilling into the battle field, where once dead wolves lay. As the light died down, those who were injured, even to the brink of death had no evidence of the battle before them, they looked as good a new, and Kumi…

Yuka approached her mate with wide eyes, she had assumed the girl was human, but she was wrong. She didn’t look much different from before, the girl’s hair had grown longer and she looked more mature, on her wrists were markings that flared for a few times before they vanished. Just as Kumi started to fall and Yuka caught her, briefly noting that she no longer felt any pain.

She effortlessly picked her mate, making sure that Kumi’s head was resting comfortably on her shoulder before looking around to the people that surrounded them. There was a mix of fear, confusion and awe on their faces but Yuka ignored them. Whatever had happened it seemed to have just saved their lives.

“Mieko, check on the wounded, make a body count and…” She looked at Rena, noting that the manic gaze from her eyes was gone. “...treat our new allies as our own. I want a full report from you and Seira before dusk.”

Yuka exited the tent and Mieko started to direct everyone rushed to as what the elder shewolf ordered them to. The stillness from what had just happened had disappeared.

In the midst of all the hustle and bustle, Miyuki gingerly crawled towards Sayaka. She had seen her wolf take her last breath and she could’ve have sworn her heart had stopped the moment Sayaka’s did. But now it seemed the shewolf was fine, all her wounds were gone but Miyuki was having a hard time believing what she saw. She placed a shaky hand where Sayaka’s heart would be and she let out a relieved sob when she felt the rise and fall of her wolf breathing as if she was only sleeping but what relieved her the most was that she felt the shewolf’s heart beat. It was there sure and strong, she fell to her knees next to Sayaka’s cot, burying her face deeply into the unconscious shewolf’s hair and finally letting herself cry.

This wasn’t a delusion that her grief filled heart made up, Sayaka was alive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki is still coping with what she almost lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in the beginning lmao

Sayaka woke up, feeling like she went twenty rounds against a bear and finished off a whole barrel of Namba’s ale by herself. The last thing she could remember was Rena hovering over, cutting her up in ways she never thought possible. Her hand shot up to check on her wounds but instead she felt smooth skin.

She tried to sit up, wincing a bit from how sore her body felt. The fur blanket that covered her slipped off her body, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything. She took stock of her condition, stretching and flexing her body, and was surprised that besides the soreness, she didn’t feel any pain at all. She wondered how long had she been asleep to heal completely.

“Sayaka?” 

The shewolf looked around upon hearing her mate’s voice then slowly stood up, unabashed at her lack of clothing. She was about greet her mate in return but fell back on the bed when Miyuki tackled her. She shook her head, a little dizzy from the sudden change in position.

“Miyuki, are you alright?” Sayaka asked looking at her mate. She would have wrapped her arms around Miyuki but the girl had them trapped in the embrace. The smell of salt reached her nose and she heard Miyuki starting to cry on her shoulder.

Sayaka called out again, starting to feel worried that her mate hadn’t responded yet and the tears was starting to bother her. She managed to wiggle one arm out of Miyuki’s hold, cupping the human’s face and made her mate look up at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“You died and you just ask me what’s wrong! What kind of idiot are you to just ask a dumb question like that!” Miyuki answered beating on her wolf’s chest with every word she said.

Sayaka grunted, silently taking the punishment Miyuki was giving her then let her head fall back on the furs when the girl was done. What Miyuki just said to her, was unbelievable but it would explain some things about her current state. The places that ached on her body was where Rena had made her much deeper and lethal cuts.

She also vaguely remembered hearing someone calling out for her through the pain she experienced and after that she couldn’t remember anything.  ‘So I died…’

“Sayaka… I almost lost you.” Miyuki’s voice quaked as she looked up at her wolf, her hold on the shewolf’s arms had loosened and Sayaka took the chance to free her other arm. 

Sayaka sat up, her hands on Miyuki’s hips to keep the girl on her lap. She kissed Miyuki’s tears away before taking her mate’s lips for a deep languid kiss. Her hands went up the girl’s body, briefly passing over her mate’s chest to cupping Miyuki’s face in her hands. Several moments later they pulled away, breathing the much needed air that their lungs demanded for.

“I”m sorry.” Sayaka whispered before leaning forward for another kiss but Miyuki turned her head to the side, getting off the shewolf’s lap. It took a bit of Sayaka to understand that her mate had denied her any further intimacy because she was steel reeling from her near death experience.

“You must be parched, I’ll get you something to drink.” She turned away, stiffly walking towards the table where a few jugs of water and honeyed wined was placed. “Your clothes are on the table beside the bed, it’s best that you put them on before you catch a cold..”

Sayaka frowned but she stood up, noting her clothes folded neatly on the bedside table. She picked them up, they were freshly cleaned and Sayaka would have been happy about this but Miyuki pulling away from her was bothering her. 

She observed the girl, pour her a drink. Her eyes were still puffed up from crying, nose a little red from wiping them a little too hard and lips turned down to a tiny pout. The shewolf wasn’t sure if Miyuki looked adorable or beautiful this way. She sighed, she died today but she was here alive and breathing, so a miracle might have happened that brought her back.

She let her clothes fall back to the table before marching up to Miyuki with a determined stride. Whatever it is that brought her back from the dead might not happen again, she would not have this chance to be with her mate and might lose it again at any given moment.

Miyuki turned around to see that Sayaka still hadn’t put her clothes on and was walking towards her. She looked away, a bright blush on her face. The kiss and Sayaka’s naked body had immediately aroused her. It stirred the need that she felt all the time whenever she was around Sayaka and would have wanted more but her wolf wanted to make their first to be special, to be on the first night they become bonded. 

So, she pulled away, worrying that she might not be able to control herself.

Sayaka stopped barely a foot away from her mate and Miyuki held out the cup she’d filled. She gratefully took it from the girl’s hand, finishing the drink one go before reaching forward to place the empty cup on the table behind Miyuki. She watched Miyuki steal glances at her and her hand instinctively reached out for her mate.

Miyuki stepped around Sayaka, nervously wringing her hands as she walked towards the tent’s exist. “I should get us some food, you might be hungry from every-”

“That’s not what I need.” Sayaka growled out, frustrated that Miyuki was trying to avoid her touches. She had grabbed Miyuki’s wrist and pulled the girl back, pressing the girl’s back against her front, an arm looping around the girl’s waist to keep her in place.

Miyuki gasped, she could feel Sayaka’s body pressed up against her back. The heat coming from the wolf was making her aware of her own arousal. She felt Sayaka’s hand move her hair aside to expose her neck to plant kisses on her neck particularly on the spot where Sayaka left a hickey the other day. It was starting to fade and Sayaka leaned down, biting harder than last time but not enough to leave a bonding mark.

Miyuki squirmed, she was torn between pulling her wolf’s head closer and tilting her head to the side, and pushing Sayaka away. She could feel herself falling into the lust haze that their bond fueled. Sayaka let go of the girl’s neck and soothed the blemished skin with her tongue. She turned Miyuki around, she made her mate look up at her and the shewolf could practically feel the need from Miyuki’s gaze. 

“I know, I said I wanted to bond with you first.” She started as stroked the girl’s cheek with her thumb comfortingly. “But I realized, just now, with what’s happening and the things we’re doing; I might die again and I will lose this chance to have you in my arms. I want to cherish each moment I have with you and if you’ll let me, I’ll mark you as my mate.”

Sayaka’s confession struck Miyuki’s heart strings and she nodded, unable to do anything besides pulling her wolf for a needy kiss as she ran her hands through Sayaka’s hair with one hand stroking the base of the shewolf’s ear. She sighed into the shewolf’s mouth, finally allowing herself to enjoy the kiss as much as she could. Her response might have triggered something in Sayaka because the shewolf responded with the same intensity as their first kiss.

She turned around, taking her mate with her and pushed the girl against the table. A few jugs on the table tipped over, spilling the contents on to the table and ground but they didn’t care.

“Up.” The shewolf ordered in between their kisses, helping her mate up to sit on the table while trying hike up Miyuki’s skirt. 

“Miyuki…” The shewolf called out as she pulled away. “Do you still remember the things that I told you I do to you?”

Miyuki whimpered she tried to hide her face in Sayaka’s shoulder but the shewolf cupped her cheek in one hand, making her look up at Sayaka. She slowly nodded, starting to remember the way Sayaka spoke to her and the way the shewolf’s body grinded her hips against her own. Her center throbbed in response in recalling that particular memory.

“Good, now remind me.” Sayaka licked her lips before a sly smiled formed on her lips. “Tell me what I was going to do you.”

“Sayaka, please…”

The shewolf, nuzzled the girl’s neck. “I won’t do anything unless you tell me.”

Miyuki let out a shuddering breath, her wolf was evil. She needed to feel Sayaka on her and could tell that the shewolf wanted it, she could feel it from the way Sayaka’s body gave off heat and how hard the tips of her breasts felt against her own clothed ones. She was curious on what sound Sayaka would make if she wrapped her lips around them.

She might have taken too long because Sayaka moved to stand between her thighs. The shewolf’s hands moving to cup her mate’s breasts, even though the girl’s clothing she could feel the nipple stiffening under her touch. Miyuki gasped when her thumbs brushed over the tips and kneaded them.

“Tell me… what should I do to you?” She ground her hips against Miyuki’s, imitating the motions she did last time. 

Miyuki took a deep breathe, she’ll poison Sayaka later just for teasing her like this again. “First, you were going to rip my clothes off.”

She let out surprised yelp when she felt her top being ripped to pieces. Miyuki glared at Sayaka, she thought the shewolf was only making her say the things she planned to do not actually do them as she retold them.

“Sayaka!” She slapped the shewolf’s arm, in each hand the shewolf was holding on to what was left of her top. “Those are expensive!”

“How would you know?” The shewolf scoffed and the pieces on the ground, she was about to reach for the girl’s skirt but Miyuki slapped her hands away before self-consciously covering her own breasts. “Dammit, don’t cover them up. I like them!”

“I don’t care and Mieko gave me those clothes! So, those were expensive!”

“Fuck…” Sayaka mumbled, this was ridiculous. This was not how she pictured Miyuki would react if she tore of the girl’s clothes. She had expected her mate to lie down and spread her legs for her, not complain about her tattered clothing. 

She would have had Miyuki begging and crying out her name by now if her mate just went along. With a growl she picked Miyuki off the table, placing the girl on her shoulder with one hand making sure that Miyuki doesn’t fall while the other started to tear the girl’s skirt. It was a bit difficult with her mate smacking her head repeatedly but her hard work paid off when she dropped a completely nude Miyuki on the fur bed.

Sayaka followed after mate, once again slipping into her favorite spot between the girl’s legs. The skin contact reminded them of their own arousal and need for each other. The shewolf held herself up on one arm while her other hand was reverently touching her mate’s body, mimicking what she did to Miyuki the other day. Any protests that Miyuki had died just from Sayaka’s touch.

“Once your clothes are off…” Sayaka palmed a breast, stroking the tip with her thumb for a bit before taking it in her mouth before switching to the other one. 

Miyuki arched her back towards Sayaka and grabbed the back of her wolf’s head to pull her closer. She gasped when Sayaka’s fang brushed against it, sending a pleasurable tingle down her body. Sayaka lifted her head, licking her lips as she looked at Miyuki. Her mate’s eyes had already darkened with arousal, lips slightly parted in an attempt to catch more air and, chest flushed and heaving from her ministrations. Miyuki looked ravishing this way and she wanted to know what else she could do to her mate.

“What else was I going to do with you?”

“You’ll kiss me until my lips are swollen-” 

Sayaka had captured her lips for a voracious kiss. The shewolf alternated between exploring every contour of her mate’s mouth with her tongue and nibbling on her mate’s lips. Miyuki did her best to keep up but her wolf seemed determined to simply make her feel and enjoy the ride. Sayaka pulled back barely taking a moment to breath before taking Miyuki’s lips again, repeating the action again and again until she felt Miyuki pinch her arm.

With one last kiss, Sayaka turned her attention the hickey she left on the girl’s neck and muttered a ‘go on’. Miyuki tried to answer but the lack of air and Sayaka’s kisses left her a little dizzy. Still she did her best, managing to speak in between deep breaths. 

“...You’ll kiss and suck my neck-” She paused, her hands descending on the shewolf’s shoulders and held on tightly. “Until… until it’s covered in bites and hickeys!”

Sayaka had suddenly bit down Miyuki’s shoulder, not hard enough to leave a bonding mark but was still able to surprise the girl. It seemed that other than her mate’s obsession with her muscle the girl liked her fangs. She wondered how loud her mate will scream if she nibbled on the girl’s clit. 

She held raised herself up on her hands and knees, she’d made a few more hickeys on the girl’s neck, shoulder and collarbone. She gave her mate a sly smile, everyone will be able to see those marks and she thought about making more but Miyuki whimpered, arching her back up to Sayaka.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki whined, all the teasing had made throbbing below nearly unbearable. “No more teasing. I need you. I need you so bad.”

Taking pity at her mate’s pleading, Sayaka’s hand trailed down Miyuki’s taut stomach. She cupped her mate’s mound, eyes widening at how hot and wet Miyuki is. She let a single finger slide between her folds and her finger was immediately coated with Miyuki’s arousal at the same time Miyuki moaned. Sayaka had barely done anything yet she felt like she was ready to explode, every part that her wolf touched left a pleasant tingling sensation and it made her want more. 

The shewolf took her hand away and Miyuki bucked her hips, her body unconsciously begging for Sayaka to just touch her already but Sayaka held them with her hand. Sayaka started to place kisses on her mate’s neck, taking a moment to pay special attention to Miyuki’s breasts then grazing her lips on the girl’s stomach. As she moved lower her hands spread Miyuki’s thighs wider.

“Stop teasing…” Miyuki whined again, her thighs were quivering from anticipation.

“Almost there.” Sayaka mumbled, kissing and sucking on Miyuki’s inner thigh. Slowly she started to kiss her way to where needed her the most without taking her eyes off Miyuki’s face, she wanted to see what kind of expression Miyuki will make at she was about to do.

Miyuki felt a bit embarrassed, it felt like what Sayaka was going to do was far too intimate and private. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t because of the unbridled passion Sayaka’s gaze. Those eyes made her feel like something worth worshipping. She watched the shewolf lean down and the first touch of Sayaka’s tongue on her pussy nearly made her scream in pleasure.

Sayaka revelled in the way Miyuki writhed under her and, her scent and taste was addicting. She made long slow licks, flattening her tongue to get as much of Miyuki’s arousal before sealing her lips around Miyuki’s clit. She switched between sucking on the swollen nub and rubbing her tongue over on it, making Miyuki’s thighs tighten around Sayaka’s head to prevent the shewolf from pulling away.

Sayaka didn’t have any plans on stopping, she’d told Miyuki that won’t stop even if her mate was begging her to. She was determined to keep her word.

She pulled Miyuki closer, adjusting the girl’s thighs so it doesn’t feel like her head was being crushed and was glad that her ears weren’t on top of her head or she won’t be able to hear Miyuki moan and cry out her name.

“Sayaka! ” Miyuki managed to say in between pants, ever since the shewolf’s tongue started to work on her, Sayaka’s name seemed to be the only thing she could say.

She threw her head back and screamed out her wolf’s name, hands clenching around the beddings when Sayaka nibbled on her clit. She was so close to coming undone already but she held back. She didn’t want it to end already and wanted to feel more the pleasure Sayaka could give her.

Sayaka on the other hand was doing her best to keep Miyuki from bucking her off, she tightened her grip around the girl’s thighs and doubled her efforts. Miyuki arched her body off the bed, yelling out Sayaka’s name and practically ripping the beddings as she came. To Sayaka this was the most alluring site she’d seen; Miyuki’s body taut and shivering from the pleasure that racked her body. She released Miyuki’s clit and started to lap up more of the wetness that her mate released. She was addicted to it already and wanted more of it. 

As Miyuki slowly came down from her high, she became aware of Sayaka still licking her. Her thighs twitched as the pleasure continued and Sayaka’s tongue once again bringing her to her peak.

Sayaka noticed her mate becoming aware and she reattached her lips to Miyuki’s clit again, repeating the same thing she did earlier. She was far from being done with Miyuki yet and her inner wolf still wanted to taste more of her mate. The pleasure was too much, too good that it bordered on pain. Miyuki’s hands unclenched around the bedding and grabbed the back of Sayaka’s head, torn from pushing her wolf away and pulling her closer.

Sayaka continued to give pleasure to her mate, not minding the way that Miyuki seemed insistent to pull her ears and hair out. Her current objective was to make Miyuki come several times, she wasn’t sure it would work but she could still try.

After an hour or so of Sayaka eating Miyuki to a couple of monster orgasms and maybe a dozen smaller ones, Sayaka released her mate’s clit. Her jaw felt a little sore but watching Miyuki come several times and lose herself was worth it. She laid herself next to her mate, gently taking the girl in her arms and waiting for Miyuki to recover. As she waited for Miyuki to gather her strength, her hands reached for any part of Miyuki they could reach, her touch was meant to sooth the girl and not to arouse. 

It seemed to work because Miyuki turned her head to the side and gave Sayaka a small kiss, not minding at all that she can taste herself on her wolf’s lips.

“How are you?” Sayaka asked, stroking a thumb on her mate’s cheek.

“Good.” Miyuki answered with a smile, she was amazed at how she was still able to speak from the screaming she done. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sayaka smiled. “Did I hurt you anywhere?”

Miyuki shook her head, kissing her wolf again. She can’t seem to get enough of Sayaka’s lips. “You were… you were like…”

“An animal? Well I’m kind of am.” The shewolf answered, wrapping her tail around Miyuki’s waist.

“No, not like that!” Miyuki bit her lip, remembering how Sayaka was unrelentless in bringing her pleasure. “You were… insatiable.”

Sayaka sat up, pulling Miyuki on to her lap so the girl was straddling her. She kissed Miyuki, this time she allowed her mate to control the pace instead of overwhelming the girl. Her hands explored the expanse of Miyuki’s back, stopping to cup Miyuki’s butt and she gave them a squeeze before one hand moved away to Miyuki’s center.

Miyuki pulled away with a gasp, rocking her hips forward. “A-again? Don’t tell me that you plan to…”

“Fuck you all night? Remember what I said to you, Miyuki.” Sayaka stated, pushing one finger. Her eyes widened with excitement when she felt a bit of resistance and Miyuki bit her lip. Sayaka closed her eyes, leaning her head against Miyuki’s shoulder. This night was amazing already, she couldn’t ask for anything better but Miyuki’s virginity was the cherry on top.

“Sayaka, so suddenly? I just-” Miyuki yelped when Sayaka’s thumb pressed down a little roughly on her clit.

The shewolf was looking back at her with a hungry glint in her eye and Miyuki felt a sliver of fear, before she felt Sayaka’s finger slowly moving inside her. She sighed, rocking her hips slowly against Sayaka’s hand.

“I’m still planning to fuck you all night.” Sayaka stated, looking straight into Miyuki’s eyes while pushing her finger in carefully so as not to hurt Miyuki. “And I’m still going to mark as my mate.”

Miyuki winced as Sayaka penetrated her deeper and did her best to keep eye contact with Sayaka. It hurt a little bit but she kept rocking her hips, helping her wolf go in deeper and the pain gradually faded to replaced by pleasure.

By the time Sayaka had her finger fully inside Miyuki, her mate was moaning and moving her hips on her own. She stilled her hand and simply let Miyuki take what she needed, finding the way Miyuki moved captivating. Miyuki looked more alluring than she had expected, from the way she rocked her hips back and forth to the way Miyuki threw her head back when her fingers hit a good spot.

After a while of watching her mate, Sayaka reluctantly pulled out she heard Miyuki complain about it but she quickly returned with two fingers inside her mate. She moved her hand in and out of Miyuki in a steady pace. Miyuki leaned forward, holding on to Sayaka’s shoulders and leaning her head against Sayaka’s shoulder with her hips rocking along Sayaka’s hand. This angle allowed Sayaka to have access to where she wanted to mark her mate and she curled her fingers a bit to make sure that she hit the right spot, she wanted to mark Miyuki as the girl came.

Miyuki’s moans became louder, uttering Sayaka’s name in between moans and moving her hips faster. Just as she was about to reach her peak, Sayaka bit down on her neck.

Miyuki jerked her hips once more, screaming out Sayaka’s name and clawing at her back as pleasure once again raced through her body. She didn’t notice the pain from Sayaka’s bite or when Sayaka groaned painfully when her nails dug in too deep into the wolf’s back. The shewolf was sure Miyuki had drawn a bit of blood but she didn’t care instead she slammed her fingers harder into Miyuki,, making Miyuki’s climax more intense.

Several moments later, Miyuki went limp in Sayaka’s arms. She was unable to hold herself up that she nearly fell off the shewolf’s lap until Sayaka caught her. Her body was still feeling the aftershocks from the earth shattering orgasm she just had and every movement Sayaka made was making her body twitch, even the way that Sayaka seemed to breathe normally compared to her own harsh breathing.

Sayaka pulled back, carefully pulling her fangs out from Miyuki’s mark before soothing it with her tongue. It will sting for about a day and the same would go for Miyuki’s pussy but it would serve as reminder of what they did tonight. 

“Miyuki?” She called out after a few moments, her mate still hadn’t moved or made any other sounds besides the heavy breathing. With her other still holding the girl up, she started to pull out reluctantly but Miyuki half heartedly slapped her shoulder, muttering something she didn’t catch. “Miyuki? Are you alright?”

Miyuki managed to turn her head, nuzzling on the shewolf’s neck before repeating what she said. “Don’t move. Too much.”

Sayaka smiled triumphantly, she did a good job if her mate can barely speak and more if she was too sensitive. Against both her and Miyuki’s wishes, she took her fingers out causing Miyuki to cry out because as much as she loved being inside Miyuki, she still needed to make sure her mate was comfortable.

Sayaka gently laid Miyuki back on the bed as she always, pulling a blanket over them before taking her mate in her arms. She was on her back with Miyuki’s head on her shoulder with her an arm wrapped around her mate’s shoulders.

“What about you?” Miyuki asked tiredly, she tried to sit up but her muscles were too tired.

Sayaka bit her lip, she had her own desires that needed to be satisfied but Miyuki seemed far too exhausted to do anything.

“I’m fine.” She kissed the top of Miyuki’s head and smiled happily at her mate. “Besides you can always surprise me in the morning.”

Miyuki groaned, snuggling on to her wolf’s shoulder. Her hand unconsciously reaching for Sayaka’s tail and making it wrap around her waist.

“Maybe I will…” She muttered before falling asleep and Sayaka internally groaned.

Her mate must always come first and she cursed herself for getting carried away but it was worth. She brought the hand that had been inside her mate and started to clean it off, it was still worth it.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki called out sleepily. “Am I pregnant now?”

The shewolf bit on her finger accidentally.

 

* * *

 

‘How many hours has it been?’ Yuka wondered, as she looked down at her mate, who has been resting ever since unleashing...her power. She was still taking in Kumi’s new features, her shoulder length hair that was usually messy expanded a little past her back. Her face was sharper, her eyes slanted a little bit higher than before. It was a huge gap for Yuka to take in, as Kumi went from cute to beautiful.

Reaching out, she tucked a bit of Kumi’s hair behind her ear. As her hand retreated, she noticed Kumi shifting, before opening her eyes. Yuka barely held back a gasp, as she noticed her mate’s eye color had changed as well, it was a mixture of red and orange.

“Yuka?” Kumi called out in a raspy voice, before sitting up sharply. “Is Sayaka okay?”

Smiling softly, Yuka nodded. “Yes, but not just her. Everyone is alright. You healed everyone, but how? I thought you were human…” She trailed off,  she noticed Kumi’s chest as she exhaled. ‘Even that changed!’ She swallowed nervously, before trailing her eyes back up to Kumi’s face. She noted that her mark was still there.

“Seeing Sayaka in that state must of triggered something in the back of my mind. I remember everything. Who I am, what I am, everything came flooding back. My emotions and my power came flooding out, I remember something before I passed out, about praying that Sayaka would come back, and that she was just sleeping. But I guess I lost control of my powers and it flooded everywhere.” Kumi said, before looking down at her hands, squeezing them closed, the marks on her wrist started to glow faintly once again before fading again.

Yuka nodded slowly, taking in the information piece by piece. 

Kumi looked up at Yuka a bit shyly before continuing. “My race in this tongue is Kitsune and I was the last of them... Humans used to hunt us down for sport. I was captured with my parents and siblings, but because they were so hostile, the hunters killed them and sold me.”

The look on Kumi’s face darkened a bit, causing the shewolf to worry. “That’s how  **_that man_ ** got a hold of me, but because of everything...I was able to meet you. I probably look nothing like the Kumi you fell in love with.”

Hearing those words, made Yuka’s heart break a bit and she pulled Kumi in for a hug. She nuzzled the side of her mate’s face. “I love you so much. Kumi is Kumi and I love her no matter what.” She whispered into her hair. Kumi smiled, as buried her face into Yuka’s neck, taking in her scent. Yuka on the other hand nearly yelped and jumped back, as she felt an unfamiliar pair of fangs on her neck. "K-Kumi?"

"You smell so good, Yuka." Kumi mumbled, her fangs adding a bit of pressure to the shewolf's neck.  "You don't seem tired either since you were able to watch me sleep the whole time." She added, nipping a particularly sensitive patch of skin. She pulled back, her hands moving to the front of Yuka’s robes and looked up at the shewolf with a bright blush on her face. "Can we...?"

Yuka didn't even let her finish, as she pushed Kumi down to the furs, her lips covering Kumi's eagerly.

 

* * *

 

‘By the gods my body is sore.’ Seira stretched out her body, as she approached her shared tent. She was mentally praying that her sister wasn’t in there as she opened the flap but the gods must be conspiring against her because Mieko was sitting on their bed, with a not so happy look on her face. Swallowing nervously, the younger of the two tried to back out, but it was too late.

“Come here.” Mieko instructed, leaving no room for argument in her voice.

Lowing her head, Seira approached her sister tentatively, standing before her, she waited for her sisters next words.

“I already know that you got hurt, but you’re lucky Kumi-san did...whatever she did.” The oldest of the two said, as she stood up, and circled around her sister, before stopping where she began.

“I didn’t mean too, but this one wolf came out of nowhere and-” Seira was cut off by her sister hugging her tightly, the faintest scent of salt hitting her sensitive nose. “I’m sorry.” She continued, wrapping her arms around Mieko.

“You’re such an idiot. Don’t hide your pain from me.”

“I wont.”

Feeling herself being pushed away, Seira looked down at her sister. “What?”

“You’re smothering me, and you smell sweaty.  Get changed so we can go eat.” Mieko frowned, crinkling her nose, before swatting the taller shewolf.

“Help me out of these and changing will go by quicker.” The busty one grinned.

“Turn around then.”

 

* * *

 

Rena had yet to move from her spot hovering over Jurina. She was determined to be there when she woke up. She owed Jurina, her  life was now the young shewolf's. Rena didn't care what happened to her, she already lost everything but she didn’t want to lose Jurina too.

"Please wake up, J." Rena whispered.

As if hearing her, Jurina began to stir slowly, her eyes opening slowly, she saw two things before her, a waterskin and Rena. Feeling as if she’s been eating dirt, the freshly awoken wolf opened her mouth for the skin to enter her mouth, swallowing gulp after gulp, she finally pulled away from it, before attempting to sit up, but her arms felt extremely sore. “What happened?”

“I don’t really know, but everyone got healed.” Rena replied. She wasn’t sure of the name of the strange person who healed everyone. “Juri-”

Jurina silenced the girl with a hand, before tugging her closer. “Why are you still here? I thought you’d run off by now.” She asked the older Matsui, her tone cold as ice as she eyed the older shewolf.

Momentarily ignoring the ice she felt from the younger Matsui, Rena bowed her head. “I’m sorry.”

“You almost killed Yuka. She’s very important to me, she raised me, took care of me, and I almost lost her because of you. Why should I forgive you?”

Rena remained quiet, Jurina was right. She had no reason be to be forgiven whatsoever, so she sat there. “Whatever you want...I’ll do it. My life is yours.”

“Why?”

The older Matsui looked up, and the scent of salt hit her at full force. Jurina was crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm. “I should kill you, but I can’t bring myself too.”

Although she knew she was pushing it, Rena enveloped the younger girl into her arms, expecting to be be rejected, but to her own surprise, Jurina held onto her tighter, burying her face into Rena’s chest. Her soft sobs continuing for the next couple of minutes, as the older of the two tried to comfort her to the best of her abilities.

“I love you, J.”

Sniffling, Jurina shook her head. “But you don’t even know me.”

“That won’t stop me. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. I’m not going anywhere without being by your side. I’ll be your shield and sword if you want me to be.” Rena swore, tightening her hold on Jurina.

Jurina remained quiet, her tears still flowing from her eyes, but she felt a slight flutter in her heat at Rena’s confession. She knew that the older wolf’s words were honest, but it would take a lot of time, and a lot of trust for them to move on past being enemies. 

“Is there anything you need? I can get it for you.” Rena offered, as she continued to rub the young girl’s back, thankfully her sobbing had died down.

“....I am kinda hungry….”

“Then I’ll get you some food. Wait here.” The older of the two said, as she attempted to break their embrace, but found herself still being held by Jurina. “Dont you want me to get you food?” She asked, peering down at the shewolf in her arms.

“Carry me. I don’t wanna stay in here all night.” Jurina mumbled.

“Alright.” Rena nodded, before swiftly picking the girl up. “Comfy?” She asked. Feeling a nod, she continued out of the tent, and relied on her nose to trace the scent of food.

The other shewolves were eyeing them as they passed by but most of them were looking at the caravan leader’s charge being carried like a baby the enemy that tried to kill them that morning. They didn’t mind the stares, though they were at an odd stage of their… relationship but each had a feeling that the only one they could rely on from now on is each other.

“Wait, I think I see Seira.” Jurina waved the blessedly busty shewolf over, making Rena stop. “Seira-san! Seira-san!” 

The shewolf turned at the sound of her name, she’d change to a more comfortable set of robes that were less constricting than her armor. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Jurina, waving her over excitedly with Rena carrying her like a baby. Seira walked up to them, curious as to what Jurina wanted and their possible new ally.

As soon as the older shewolf reached them, Jurina started to ask questions. “Seira-san! Seira-san, where’s Yuka? How is she? I didn’t see her. Where is she? What happened? Everyone looks fine so what happened? I don’t understand. Can yo-” 

“Slow down pup. I’ll answer your questions in a bit.” She ruffled Jurina’s hair, she’d always been fond of Jurina’s hyper personality but there are times that they can grate on her nerves. She turned her attention to Rena who looked so different from what she had heard. “Rena-san, it’s good to finally meet you. I’m Sato Seira, one of Yuka’s advisors. How are you?”

Rena blinked, a bit taken aback by being addressed politely. She bowed awkwardly at the older shewolf and tried not to stare at her breasts which was difficult because they were quite big.

“I’m… fine, thank you for asking.” She shifted Jurina in her arms, feeling uncomfortable at the civilized way Seira was addressing her. “We were heading to get some food. Would you like to come with us?”

Seira looked back at where she was standing earlier, it was the entrance to Yuka’s tent and she was about to debrief their leader on today’s events but she changed her mind when her hearing caught the sounds within the tent. It might be a while before they could see Yuka again.

She returned her attention to return and nodded. “We’ve moved the food tent so I’ll lead you two there.”

As they made their way to the food tent, Mieko had caught up with them briefly sharing a look with Seira at the odd duo following her younger sister. They didn’t know that the two Matsuis were mates yet and found it strange that they seem to be getting along just fine after trying to kill each other for several years. 

Jurina had fired the same questions she had for Seira to Mieko but was once again denied from getting answers. She crossed her arms, pouting pitifully while still being carried by her former rival.

“Do they always treat you like this?” Rena asked, making sure that two shewolves in front of them couldn’t hear.

“Not always but…” Jurina’s shoulders slumped. “I want to know how Yuka is after what you… ah… did to her.”

“I’m sorry for hurting your mentor.” Rena apologized. Now that she was able to think clearly, she did truly feel remorse at hurting someone that’s important to her mate.

“It will take more than an apology for me to forgive you.” Jurina’s words cut through Rena and if the Sato sisters heard they exchange they do anything to show that they heard.

The food tent only had a few people in it, probably because most of them have decided to spend the rest of their night with their partners. Rena noted that none of her troops were in the tent and wondered where they were. She made a mental note to find their location then, she was loathe to admit it, maybe talk to Yuka about them and she should do next.

Although the one that had made her yield was Jurina. She would have considered the girl in higher position than her but the girl treated Yuka as the true leader and she will do the same. She allowed Jurina to get on her feet and the young shewolf was able to easily seat herself on the table chosen by the Sato sisters. She frowned a bit, wondering why Jurina made her carry her the whole when she can walk just fine as she seated herself next to the young shewolf.

“Okay.” Jurina started, placing an arm on the table as she leaned forward towards the Sato sisters. “Now tell me about Yuka. How is she? Where is she and how come every looks fine when we probably just had the biggest battle in Sakae’s history. Answer me!”

“Calm down, Jurina.” Mieko tried to pacify the insistent shewolf but Jurina was still glaring at them. She sighed, Yuka’s student had no patience. “Seira, get us some food while I answer Jurina’s questions.”

“Alright, is anything particular that you want?” When Mieko shook her head, she turned her gaze to Rena. “Rena-san, would you help me in getting the food? I don’t my hands are enough to handle the food Jurina will be eating.”

Rena nodded, taking a moment to ask Jurina what she wanted to eat and followed after Seira. As she walked next to the elder shewolf, Rena couldn’t help but feel… small. Mostly because of the imposing aura Seira has and, a little bit of the difference between Seira’s ‘size’ and her’s. She wondered how the older shewolf walked around with those blessed busts without falling over.

“It’s a good thing our cooks decided that this day is still worth cooking something.” Seira broke the silence between them and she started to prepare a few plates for her and Mieko. “I suggest you take a tray and take a few dishes with you. One plate won’t be enough for her.”

Rena acquiesced, doing as the older shewolf suggested and wondering why Seira was being helpful to her. Though Yuka had declared them to be allies now she wasn't sure where her place was supposed to be, all she knows was that she will treat whoever Jurina respects the same way as the younger shewolf will.

Seira watched Rena surreptitiously, the shewolf was the completely opposite of what the information they had gathered conveyed. She didn’t have that crazed look in her eyes, nor was she was chewing on her nails obsessively, nor was she sniffing the hair of the young shewolves. Instead she looked gentle, poised and, dare she say it, graceful. So it was a bit hard for her to put together the two contradicting ideas.

“I have a few questions for you.”

“I was waiting for you to start.” Rena replied, not looking up from the food laid out before her, her tray was almost full but she seemed to be looking for something in particular. “I can’t guarantee that I can answer all your questions.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Seira readied herself to remember all the information Rena will give her. Besides being Yuka’s advisor and weapons master, she was also the best interrogator that Sakae has to offer and she was quite happy that Rena was cooperating. “Where does your allegiance lie now?”

“To whomever Jurina is loyal to.”

“And that would be…?” Seira prodded.

“I assume that she’s loyal to Yuka.”

“She is.” Seira paused, thinking of what else she needed to ask. “And you're fine with following Yuka’s orders?”

“As I said, I’ll follow whomever Jurina is loyal to.”

Seira frowned, Rena was starting to come out like she didn’t have her own mind and would blindly follow anyone who gave her a bone. She glanced at their table and saw Jurina still grilling her sister with questions. She decided she should finish this up with one more question.

“Why do you follow Jurina so much? What is she to you?”

Rena’s hand stopped mid-way for reaching a bowl before continuing and Seira noted that the girl took the hot sauce. She answered a moment later, probably deciding what she should answer. “I… Jurina, she made me yield in combat and… my mate.”

Seira’s eyes widened, out of all the answer she was expecting Rena’s answer was not one of them. “I see...”

“I have everything that I need.” Rena said as she picked up her tray. “Let’s get back to our table.”

Seira nodded, Rena and Jurina as each other’s mate will be a piece of information that Yuka will need to know about immediately.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements are being made to secure Sakae as one Clan

Sayaka woke up to the most pleasant feeling, she was in a dream like state, but her body felt so good. Her breast her tingling, and she could just barely feeling something brush up against her aching core. Feeling warm air repeatedly hitting her skin, her eyes slowly opened, and true to her word, Miyuki was hovering dangerously over the newly awoken shewolf.

“M-miyuki…” The shewolf stuttered out, she wasn’t expecting to be woken up to sex, she was joking, and she had also thought her mate was joking too. 

“Ah you’re awake…” Miyuki hummed, but to Sayaka it almost sounded like a purr. Situating herself between Sayaka’s legs, she mirrored the shewolf’s favorite position. “I see why you like this position, Sayaka. It has it’s benefits. “

Sayaka gulped, before shivering, just seeing Miyuki all over her like this was exciting her. She watched excitedly, as Miyuki’s hand trailed up her side, before cupping on her breast, the nipple was already hardened. “Already excited.” Miyuki chuckled, before kissing the nearest patch of skin in front of her face.

Between massaging Sayaka’s blessed chest, and peppering kisses all over the wolf’s body, Miyuki found herself amazed at how sensitive her shewolf was, and she was enjoying every moment of it. Taking the neglected breast into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the hardened nipple, before playfully tugging onto it with her teeth. Sayaka seemed to like it, as she arched into her mate’s mouth, one hand coming to add pressure to her head.

Feeling the continuous pressure to her head, Miyuki pulled back, a string of saliva connecting her lips to Sayaka’s breast, she continued placing kisses wherever she deemed fit, before making it back up to Sayaka’s face, where she took the wolf’s lips for a heated kiss.

Miyuki’s tongue pressed against Sayaka’s lips, wanting to deepen the kiss, and was shortly given access to the wolf’s mouth. Sayaka tried to put up a fight, but in the end she was totally dominated by her mate’s passion. Pulling away, they both took a deep breath, before continuing with their liplock. 

Distracted with the kiss, Sayaka wasn’t aware of the hand sliding down her toned stomach, it was only when she felt the faintest touch where she was throbbing did she realize where Miyuki was. Feeling a finger prod her, the wolf arched once again, breaking the kiss as she groaned.

Being a bit bolder, Miyuki began lightly petting Sayaka, taking in the different reactions she was getting. Her favorite was when she lightly pinched her clit and rolled it, she could see Sayaka’s eyes rolling back each time she did it. Moving her fingers further south, she felt them get coated in the wolf’s excitement. 

Removing her fingers, Miyuki giggled at the pained whimper that left her mate’s face. Moving back, she situated herself on her knees, her hands sliding down Sayaka’s legs, opening them at the same time. Sayaka watched with half-lidded eyes, she knew what her mate was going to do, and she was clenching in excitement.

When Sayaka’s legs were opened fully, Miyuki licked her lips, before ducking her head down. Both of them closed their eyes, as the first lick was made, and Miyuki immediately fell in love with the wolf’s taste, her slow licks gradually building into fast, short flicks. Between her licking, she had to keep Sayaka still, as the wolf was moving her hips in tune with Miyuki’s tongue, happily riding her face.

Sayaka was panting, as she felt as if she was going to explode. Feeling a pair of lips cover her sensitive button, the wolf had to use her free hand to cover the shrill cry that escaped her lips. Her body was tensed, as she arched one last time. Miyuki continued licking up all that she could, before pulling back, and enjoying Sayaka’s flushed state.

Maneuvering one of the hands she used to hold the wolf’s legs open, Miyuki slide it down Sayaka’s inner thigh, bringing it to Sayaka’s pussy. Petting it like before, she looked up at Sayaka, enjoying the sharp intakes of breath she was taking, then began lightly prodding her entrance, sure that her finger was moistened enough, she began pushing into her.

Sayaka gasped loudly, as she felt her mate begin to push into her, she felt no pain, as her previous climax was still fresh. Just as quickly as she felt the digit, it retreated, before returning. The shewolf’s hips began moving on it’s own, as it desperately wanted to connect with Miyuki’s finger. Miyuki watched in amusement, as Sayaka’s face morphed to pleasure, removing her finger, she paired it with another, before pushing in once again. This caused Sayaka’s eyes to shoot open.

It was as if the pleasure increased tenfold, as well as Miyuki’s speed. The wolf could barely keep up with her mate’s thrusts, and the way they were angled, Miyuki was reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust, hitting all of Sayaka’s spots, while at the same time, her palm was repeatedly hitting her clit.

Between her ragged breathing and moans, Sayaka tried to call out for Miyuki, but all that came out was half of her name and another long, drawn out moan. Miyuki could feel her mate tightening down on her fingers, making it harder to thrust into her, so she began furiously rubbing the wolf’s clit, trying to get her off.

A few more strokes later, and Sayaka was experiencing her second orgasm of the morning, her body was twitching, a thin sheen of sweat was visible on her body, and her face was flushed. Miyuki has never seen such a beautiful sight. Stilling her hand, Miyuki allowed her body to fall onto the panting shewolf, and pressed a kiss to her neck. A pair of arms snaked around her waist, and a sigh was heard a moment later.

“Did it feel good?” Miyuki asked, as she removed her fingers, and wiped them clean on the furs. “You muffled a lot of your moans you know.”

“I didn’t want to get too loud.” Sayaka exhaled, one she regained her breathing. “You were amazing.” She continued, tightening her hold on Miyuki. 

A few moments later, the wolf broke the silence. “I’m hungry.”

Miyuki frowned and slapped Sayaka’s hip. “Way to ruin the mood.”   


Sayaka chuckled, before rolling them over, so that they were laying side by side. “I’m sorry?”

Miyuki stretched languidly, moaning from the satisfying ache she felt from her center and Sayaka’s mark. Her hand went up to touch the mark, smiling happily when she felt it under her touch.

The shewolf watched her mate, her eyes roaming over her mate’s body and remembering how Miyuki responded when she touched certain parts. She was lucky that she was alive and got a chance to enjoy this.

“I forgot to ask.” Sayaka started, she was still in the dark on what happened yesterday and her curiosity needed some answers. “You said that I died but why am I still here? Did something happen that brought me back?”

The human stopped touching Sayaka’s mark and stared blankly up the tent’s ceiling as memories of yesterday’s events came back. She turned, the hand that was tracing her mark went up to Sayaka’s face. She still remembered where some of the cuts on her shewolf’s body was, one of them ran down from the forehead to her jaw, slicing the eye, there had been so much blood that flowed from that one, most of it had dripped on the ground or on her and for Miyuki it would be an unforgettable site.

“When you died… Kumi was there.” Her hand moved down to Sayaka’s throat, there used the two holes in there as if her attacker tried to gouge her voice box out. “I can’t describe how it felt to lose you, I couldn’t see anything else except the way you took your last breath but Kumi took it hard. I still heard her cries somehow…”

She moved her hand to Sayaka’s shoulder, a much deeper wound was there that reached the shewolf’s elbow. It was so deep that she could even see a bit of bone. “...it was heartbreaking to hear her but she suddenly seemed to be in pain. A bright light started to flow from her and covered the whole tent.”

She leaned against Sayaka, resting her head on the shewolf’s shoulder and feeling those strong arms embrace her. “Just as quick as the light came, it was gone. Yuka took Kumi away and all I know was that you were breathing. You were alive and that’s all that mattered to me.”

Sayaka tightened her hold on Miyuki. She didn’t know what to say, she was expecting Mieko to work on her but Kumi saving her life with more than medicine was not something she was expecting. She scent of tears reached her senses once again and lifted her mate’s face. Sayaka wanted to make love with Miyuki again and this time she wanted to make sure that her mate forget all her bad memories.

 

* * *

 

Yuka shifted in her sleep, her senses beginning to pick the sounds of other shewolves beginning their day, but what caught her attention was the distinct voices of her advisors arguing. She tried to tune them out, she was still tired from last night. It seemed that after Kumi’s transformation, not only her mate’s appearance changed but also her stamina. Kumi was insatiable and just when she thought the girl had enough, Kumi would just take a moment to breathe before begging Yuka for more.

She didn’t mind it, not a single bit but she feared for her health and their ability to walk. Her ears twitched when she heard Rena and her student’s name being said. It must be important if her advisors were talking about the Matsui’s and she still had to find out if her student was fine.

She slowly and carefully disentangled herself from Kumi, suppressing a groan when certain muscles she didn’t know that existed ached. She’ll definitely try to hold off from doing any strenuous activities for the next few days.

“Yuka, come back…” Kumi complained, reaching for the shewolf with her eyes still closed. The shewolf allowed herself to be pulled down and as soon as her back hit the bed, Kumi snuggled into her practically sprawling herself on top of Yuka and effectively trapping the shewolf under her. “...stay.”

Yuka smiled down at her mate, as much as she wants to stay and sleep in with Kumi she was already wide awake and her advisors’ voices were getting louder. She brushed away the stray locks that covered Kumi’s face and kissed her forehead.

“I need to get up.” Yuka whispered but Kumi only shook her head and tightened her hold on Yuka. “Kumi…”

“Stay.” Kumi insisted.

Yuka kissed Kumi again this time on the lips, making Kumi open her eyes and look up at Yuka with pleading eyes. “I would love to but Meiko and Seira are just outside and don’t you want to check on Sayaka too?”

The last part caught Kumi’s attention and she sat up, stretching languidly while still straddling Yuka. The shewolf swallowed hard, they hadn’t bothered putting their clothes last night, they were too exhausted to do so and right now the sight before was enough to make her change her mind. Her hands had unconsciously started to caress her mate’s exposed skin, paying special attention the places where she had bitten her kitsune.

Kumi sighed, Yuka’s hands were amazing and just by remembering what they had done last night was enough to get her going. “I thought you needed to get up?”

“The rest of the day can wait.” Yuka stated, cupping Kumi’s breasts. They were, of course, bigger than before but they still fit perfectly in her hands and it seemed her mate loved it whenever she laved it with attention.

“But your advisors can’t…” Kumi reluctantly, removed Yuka’s hands on her. “...and Jurina too.”

Kumi slid off her perch and Yuka whined pitifully before dutifully getting up. She watched the caravan leader, get ready for the day and stood up when she noticed something on Yuka. She walked behind Yuka, who was choosing which set of robes to wear for the day, and placed her hands on the shewolf’s shoulders.

“Do they still hurt?” She tentatively touched one of the scratches she’d made on Yuka’s back from last night. There more than a dozen of angry red lines that practically covered the shewolf’s back and Kumi felt a little guilty for doing this to Yuka.

“A little bit.” Yuka replied, putting on an undershirt and covering them up. She turned around, pulling her mate against her then making Kumi look up at her. “But a good reminder that I made you scream for me last night.”

Kumi’s face slowly started to turn red and Yuka kissed her on the lips, taking the opportunity grope her still unclothed mate. When she pulled back, she continued dressing up with Kumi helping a bit. “I’ll be talking with Seira and Meiko, take your time getting dressed.”

With one more kiss, she started to walk towards the entrance of her room, lifting the curtain carefully. 

The first one who noticed her stepping out of her room was Seira and the blessedly busty shewolf crossed her arms, glaring at her leader.

“Took you long enough. Finally done with Kumi?” She jibed, expecting Yuka to stutter and blush with Yuka being a legendary prude.

The caravan fixed her robes then smiled at Seira, surprising her busty advisor. “Nowhere near am I done with her. Now, what is it do you need to wake me up this early?”

“It’s already noon.” Mieko answered, ignoring Yuka’s surprised ‘what’ she continued on. “We also here to give you a report of yesterday’s events.”

“Alright…” Yuka’s cheerful mood had shifted to a more serious one.This is what Yuka dreaded, reading the names of her lost comrades. It will be difficult for her to get used to not seeing their faces walking around the camp but she held out her hand anyway, waiting for Meiko to hand in the list of casualties. She raised a questioning brow when Meiko didn’t give her a list. “Well…?”

“We’ve lost more than a dozen shewolve on yesterday’s battle. It semed that those who had been dead for a much longer period were not revived by Kumi, just as she did with Sayaka.” She handed Yuka a scroll and the caravan leader’s face darkened when she saw the names on the list. Some of the names she found were her friends also. “We didn’t count the number of shewolves that will take their own lives after losing their mates.”

“Anything else?” Yuka asked hesitantly, afraid to hear more bad news.

“Rena’s army is also missing, the bodies are still there and the few that were revived are being held. Other than that, there’s nothing else.” She nudged her sister forward. “But we have some important news, regarding Rena and Jurina.”

_Death in war should be expected. I shouldn’t be surprised._ Yuka sighed, there will be more problems ahead with the possible influx of suicides they’ll have to deal with and graves that they will need to prepare. Rena’s army is also missing. They might not know that Rena had allied with them or was she sure that Rena was really going to be their ally. The shewolf can crawl back to the hole where she came from for what little Yuka cared for Rena. It might take a while for Yuka to forgive Rena.

“Start making the necessary preparations.” Yuka ordered. “And for the survivor’s of Rena’s army, release them. They are now our allies and we’ll treat them as such.”

Seira and Meiko acquiesced while Yuka continued. “You mentioned about having important news about Rena and my student.”

The Sato sisters gave each other a look, they have spent the night arguing about this whether it was right for Seira to give the news to Yuka instead of Jurina and Rena. But in the end they had conceded that this was vital information, especially since this concerned their leader’s student. It might also affect the loyalty Jurina has for Yuka and if betrayal is imminent then the Sato sisters will take of it for their leader.

While the caravan leader waited patiently for her advisors to give her the news, her ears were trained towards her room. Her mate’s presence gave her some comfort and she wished to able to hold her kitsune. She could hear Kumi moving about and idly wondered if Kumi will see the clothes she’d laid out for her. The day after Kumi arrived, she had sent out a few girls to procure the best and most expensive robes they could find. It was part of her promise of making Kumi happy and satisfied.

She returned her attention to her advisors. “Are you going to tell me or not because if you won’t I’ll just go back in bed with Kumi.”

Yuka’s attempt to lighten the mood made Mieko nudge her sister and the younger Sato tried to find the right words. She was used to throwing jibes at their leader but never said anything important to her—except for that one time she gave Yuka the best weapon she had ever forged and preferring to let her sister to tell Yuka all the important things.

“I spoke to Rena during dinner last night and she was oddly… amicable with Jurina.” Seira started.

Yuka nodded, allowing Seira to continue. She still didn’t understand why Jurina had saved Rena from yesterday’s battle and maybe whatever Seira learned will enlighten her.

“Rena seemed to be completely loyal to Jurina, stating that whoever Jurina follows she will treat them as her leader.” She looked at Yuka. “Which means that she’s allied herself to you.”

“I still won’t believe that unless she tells me personally.” The caravan leader interjected but gestured for Seira to keep going.

“But the reason for her loyalty to Jurina is more important, she plainly stated that Jurina is her mate.”

Yuka blinked, it took a while for Seira’s words to sink in and when it did she still asked Seira to repeat what she just heard. 

“I see…” Yuka would have said that such thing was impossible even denied it vehemently and accuse Rena of lying. Seira was a bit disappointed at Yuka’s reaction but should have expected this, Yuka can be the epitome of calm if the shewolf wanted to.

Jurina and Rena were enemies but she knew in her heart of hearts that they don’t have a choice on who their mates would be. Many shewolves have attempted to understand how that works but they all came up with more questions rather than answers. It seemed only the fates know and decide who their mates would be.

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?” Yuka inquired. Her day had just begun and so much information have been unloaded on her. She needed time to think about everything and the possible repercussions of the connection between the two former rivals.

“Essentially you are now Sakae’s Alpha but we know it would be impossible for you to run things on your own. It was done before but we know how badly that failed.” Meiko finally spoke, she was referring to Kuwabara’s regime.

There were still so many things to do and yesterday was just the first hurdle of bringing back Sakae to it’s former glory.

“We can discuss that later and I want all the involving parties to be present during that meeting but first we need to find the rest of Rena’s army. They might still pose a threat to us.” Her ears twitched when she heard something in her room. “I’ll see you then.”

She hastily returned to her room, needing to be near Kumi.

“I’d bet my left tit that she’s gonna fuck Kumi again.” Seira joked and Meiko lightly punched her sister’s arm.

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you tore off my robes last night.” Miyuki ranted, as pulled out a spare set of clothing. Feeling extremely happy that Mieko gave her not one but two sets. 

Sayaka smiled to herself, as she adjusted the strap to her own clothing choice.  Nothing could tear through the leather she wore every day, its was hardened perfectly, but smooth enough not to irritate her skin. She looked down at her body, and the still exposed parts of her body showed evidence of last night and this morning’s activities. “You loved it. Don’t even pretend or I’ll rip those up too.”

“Don’t you dare or I’ll never let you touch me again.” Miyuki threatened, as she turned around, half of her robes still pooled around her shoulders, as she pointed at the beaming shewolf. The smile on her face dropped at the threat. She’s already had a taste of Miyuki, and she was addicted.

“Aren’t you overreacting just a bit? It’s just clothing, I can get you plenty of that later. Besides…” Sayaka closed the gap between them, pressing herself to her mate, their foreheads touching, as a wide, predatory grin made it’s way onto her face. “I like you better without clothing. These pieces of cloth are hiding your beauty from me.”

“Pervert.” Miyuki lightly slapped her wolf’s shoulder, she pushed Sayaka off her and continued putting on the rest of her clothes.

The shewolf sat herself on the bed, idly watching her mate get ready for the day. She regretted needing to leave their bed but both their stomachs protested of not getting anything.

“Sayaka? Miyuki?” The shewolf’s ears twitched, hearing Kumi’s voice just outside their tent and she rushed towards the entrance. She hadn’t seen Kumi since the day before and her tail wagged excitedly of seeing their girl. She wanted to thank her too for saving her life.

“What?” Sayaka blinked, the girl in front of her wasn’t Kumi, it looked like their Kumi but a little different. She looked over the girl’s shoulder and found Yuka standing behind her. She curiously sniffed at the girl in front of her, recognizing Kumi’s familiar scent and the scent of life. “Kumi?”

Kumi lunged forward, hugging the shewolf tightly. “You’re alright!”

Sayaka returned the hug, lifting the girl for a moment before putting her down. She pulled away, holding the girl at arms length so she could take a better look at Kumi. Their surrogate daughter still looked the same but more mature.

“You look different.” Sayaka remarked, she didn’t know what to say.

Kumi nodded, smiling cutely at Sayaka. Seeing her surrogate parent alive and fine was enough to make insurmountable joy bubble within her, she wanted to hold Sayaka again. She noticed Miyuki come up behind Sayaka and the girl’s eyes widened. Miyuki was able to witness what happened yesterday but wasn’t able to get a good look at Kumi. She pushed Sayaka off Kumi and started turn her around, taking in the changes in Kumi’s appearance.

“Ah…” Miyuki said when she stopped turning Kumi around, her gaze fixed somewhere below Kumi’s neck. “Your breasts have gotten bigger than last time.”

Miyuki gave Yuka, who was standing so still that anyone could have mistaken her as a statue, a thumbs up. “Good job, Yuka-san!”

Sayaka sighed exasperatedly but she couldn’t stop herself from eyeing the body part that Miyuki was talking about. It did look a little bigger and felt a little bigger when Kumi hugged her. She turned her attention to her, now, fellow Alpha.

“We were going to get something to eat.”

“And were going to ask if you wanted to join us.” Yuka interjected, smiling slightly at Sayaka.

Miyuki opened her mouth before Sayaka had a chance to respond. “We’d love too. Right Sayaka?”

Sayaka huffed before nodding in agreement.

As the group of four began their trek to the food tents, the two Alphas fell back behind their mates. Miyuki noticed at the corner of her eye, but didn’t mention it as she continued teasing Kumi about her new look, while the Kitsune was turning a new shade of red.

“So I see you finally did the deed last night?” Yuka mentioned as she cleared her throat. “How was it?”

Sayaka was surprised at being questioned on her sex life, but as she thought about it, a wide grin grew on her face. “Amazing….I see you also enjoyed the new Kumi.” She teased back.

“...Her stamina changed as well...not that I’m complaining.”

Sayaka grimaced. “I didn’t need to know that... but when will you have your bonding ceremony? I’m still holding on to that promise that you’ll treat her properly.”

“There are still things that need to be done but I’d like to have it before we leave for Namba.” She stopped, holding out her arm towards Sayaka. “And I owe you for the help you provided.”

Sayaka grabbed the caravan leader’s arm and so did Yuka, holding each other’s arm for a moment before letting go. A silent agreement between the two Alphas had been made, solidifying the alliance between Sakae and Namba.

“Hurry up you two or we’ll eat all the food!” Miyuki yelled back at the lagging shewolves.

“You can’t do that!” Sayaka replied, they both hurried to catch up.

 

* * *

 

The two couples enjoyed their food amicably with the Sato Sisters joining them, they briefly went over what happened on yesterday’s battle and Kumi’s transformation. The Namba Alpha made sure to thank the young girl for that as well as apologize for making her cry. She’d held her little girl in her arms as she did so, kissing the top of her head every so often.

The only ones who were missing were Jurina and Rena. Sayaka was fine with that, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face Rena yet and hearing her name was enough to bring back the memories about yesterday. She could still feel ghost claws running down her body, slicing her open and tearing her apart.

She was torn away from her memories when she felt her arm being squeezed. She turned to see Miyuki leaning against her with her mate’s hands pinching her surreptitiously while she spoke Mieko. She let her hand slip under the table, giving her mate a quick squeeze on the thigh in gratitude before letting it rest there.

Yuka called out to her, getting her attention. “I’ll be meeting later with Rena and Jurina for a meeting, mostly about Sakae’s future but I’d like your opinion when we make decisions.”

“I think I’ll pass on that.” Sayaka suppressed a shiver upon hearing Rena’s name. “I’m not one for words.”

“Are you sure?”

Sayaka tried to think up a much better excuse but when she couldn’t Miyuki interjected with her own. “Ah! I just remembered we haven’t checked on Xena! How long has it been since we’ve seen her?”

“Uh… I don’t remember?” It was true, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen the mare.

“I see...If you must check on your mare then do so.” Yuka shrugged, not blaming the shewolf for wanting to avoid Rena. She wasn’t exactly too excited to even be in the same tent as her. She will treat their former enemy civilly but she didn’t think that they can be friends. “If you happen to finish up, please feel free pop in.”

Sayaka couldn't help but cringe at the emphase on the please from Yuka’s voice. But she didn’t feel comfortable even looking at Rena, feeling her mate tugging on her arm, she quickly stood, and allowed herself to be dragged away.

The shewolf exhaled once they were out of the food tent. “I’m glad you came up with an excuse. I really don’t want to be anywhere near that psychotic shewolf.”

Miyuki blinked. “Excuse? I just really want to check on Xena. I haven’t seen the poor horse in weeks.” She said, as she glanced over at Sayaka, who seemed to be embarrassed about her confession of fear. “But if I managed to help you out then I’m glad.”

Sayaka began grumbling about how the horse had a higher priority than her, but her grumbling came to a halt, as her arm found itself resting snugly between her mate’s chest. Swallowing, she exhaled slowly, trying to hold down on her excitement, but her tail was giving her away easily.

They asked where they kept the caravan mounts and before they could reach the stables, Miyuki pulled Sayaka aside. Taking the shewolf to a secluded spot and gathering her wolf in her arms, letting Sayaka’s head rest on her chest.

“Are you alright?” Miyukis asked, stroking the shewolf’s hair comfortingly.

“I’m fine.” Sayaka answered, a little confused. “I’m healed.”

“Really?”

Sayaka straightened up to look at Miyuki, finally understanding what her mate might mean. She’s physically fine but this war had left it’s mark on her as well as on Miyuki and it will never go away. She’d seen people die around her and though they were alive now thanks to Kumi, it still didn’t change the fact that yesterday will never be forgotten. At least she hadn’t taken anyone’s life yet. She did her best yesterday not to kill anyone, it’s fine if broke a leg, a limb or two but to feel the life leave a person’s body in her bare hands was something she wasn’t ready to deal with. She hoped that to never happen in the future.

“I’ll be fine.” She kissed Miyuki, holding her mate’s face in her hands. “As long as I have you I’ll be fine.”

Miyuki took a step back, smiling at her wolf while holding her hand tightly. “Let’s go. Xena’s waiting.”

They spent the day taking care of Xena or rather Miyuki spent most of her time talking to the mare while Sayaka made sure she was far enough not to get kicked in the face. The mare was well taken cared of by the stable hands and didn’t seem to care that her new mistresses didn’t even see visit her for several weeks already. She was happy as long she was well fed and brushed daily.

 

* * *

 

Yuka watched silently as Rena and Jurina left the tent. She hadn’t noticed anything unusual about their interaction, except for the fact that their previous rivalry seemed forgotten by the two. The meeting went on just fine and Yuka had been waiting for either Jurina or Rena to broach the topic of being mates. Neither of them did though and Yuka was just fine with that.

They went over the topics about Rena’s forces and confirming her allegiance, it was just as Seira said she was loyal to whoever Jurina was loyal to. Rena had said that she’ll deal with her own people and Yuka had given Jurina the task in aiding their new ally. After that they moved on to debate over what kind of government Sakae will be, they threw in ideas but none seemed feasible which made them spend hours and hours talking over it. They stopped when Jurina snapped at them and Mieko had suggested that they continue this when they were well rested and had clear heads.

“What do you think?” Mieko asked, walking up to stand next to Yuka.

“I don’t know. I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head about the fact that they’re mates and Jurina didn’t seem eager to talk about it.” Yuka sat herself tiredly on one of the cushions and Mieko, by habit and routine, was about to approach their leader to massage her shoulders but Kumi beat her to it.

The caravan leader’s mate had been quiet during the whole meeting, seeming to prefer listening in and looking through the scrolls that they had around the tent. Mieko didn’t mind, in fact she found the way Kumi was pouting angrily at her quite adorable. She heard Yuka sigh contently as Kumi’s hands started to work on Yuka’s shoulders, noticing the way the frown on Yuka’s face immediately disappeared. 

“Give her some time, she could also be having a hard time accepting it. After all these years that they spent trying to kill each other then finding out that they are mates, can you imagine how that feels?”

“I understand but still I would have preferred that Jurina speak about it to me soon.” She groaned when Kumi pressed down on particularly hard knot. “Can you tell the others that we’ll continue this tomorrow? I’d like Sayaka and Miyuki to be informed too.”

Mieko acquiesced before dragging her sister off the jugs of wine that she decided to consume instead of helping during the meeting. She made a mental note to herself not to scold her sister as she left the tent.

Realizing that their tent was now empty, Yuka leaned back onto her mate, allowing her head to rest on Kumi’s shoulder. “Is everything alright?” She asked, noticing the pout still on her face.

Kumi huffed, before pinching Yuka’s cheek half-heartedly. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Yuka said, as she turned around, forcing Kumi to release her hold on her cheek. “What’s wrong? Did I upset you?” She asked again, bringing Kumi’s hand up to her face, and placed soft, but lingering kisses on each knuckle.

Kumi blushed and turned her face away. “I just- Mieko spoils you a lot, and I might have gotten jealous.” Hearing laughter, Kumi turned to her mate and pouted. “It’s not funny!”

Stopping her laughter, Yuka smiled at Kumi. “It is funny. You’re too cute, Kumi.” She continued, before stealing a quick kiss. Kumi’s face turned another shade pinker at the affectionate action. “Ah~” The shewolf fell backwards once again, this time bringing Kumi with her, to sit comfortably on her lap.

Running her hands up Yuka’s arms, Kumi rested them on both sides of her head. “What’s with the sigh?”

“Your surrogate father has been pushing for our bonding ceremony. I think she wants it before we go to Namba for whatever reason, so that I make an honest woman out of you. It’s not like I plan on leaving you and our pup alone...I think she’s too old fashioned though.”

“I thought we already did the bonding ceremony?“Kumi asked, a confused look on her face.

Smirking at what Kumi was hinting at, she shook her head. “We kinda skipped that part and skipped to the good part. I mean I asked you to bond with me, and then we did the mating part.”

Feeling a punch to her arm, Yuka saw the blush on Kumi’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me about that part?” The Kitsune asked, continuing with her punches. Catching one, Yuka kept the fist, while her other hand went to Kumi’s neck, tracing her bite mark.

“Cause I wanted to mark you as mine as soon as possible.”

Kumi saw Yuka’s eyes flash as she concluded her statement, a shiver went down her spine, as she felt her mate’s fingers continue to dance over her mark, then continue sliding down to her breast. “Yuka…” Kumi sighed, trying to ignore the gentle massage she was reciving.

“What?”

“I don’t think we should...I’m still sensitive.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Yuka smiled, rolling them over. “It’s your fault I got rough anyway.”

Kumi smiled slyly, nuzzling the shewolf’s neck. “I like it when you get rough.”

Yuka growled and Kumi leaned back smiling innocently at her wolf. “So… when are we having our bonding ceremony?”

“I… before we leave for Namba?” Yuka supplied, honestly she didn’t when exactly to do it since she didn’t even know when they were leaving.

Kumi frowned. “Do you at least know what we are supposed to do?”

“Well… we mated already. So, I’m pretty sure we know how to do that.” She felt a slap on her shoulder and she continued. “Alright! Alright, let’s be serious.”

Yuka paused, trying to recall the bonding traditions of Sakae. “The bonding ceremony for Sakae is more of a private occasion for close family members only, rather than inviting friends and family as well as other relatives. It’s not extravagant but rather… a special time for the couple and their parents.”   
  


“I don’t have any family besides you, Sayaka and Miyuki.” Kumi said sadly. Her siblings and family had been hunted down before she was targeted, she was sure that they had become trophies for hunters and collectors.

Yuka leaned up to kiss her mate, hoping that it was enough to banish Kumi’s dark thoughts. When she laid back down again, her hands went up to stroke her mate’s cheeks reassuringly. “We can invite them of course. They are your family just as mine is Jurina, Mieko and Seira.”

Kumi whispered a thank you, curling onto Yuka’s side.

When she was sure that her mate was comfortable Yuka continued her explanation. “Before the ceremony, we have to decide on the pattern for the mehndi that will serve as our bonding mark.”

“Mhendi?”

“Hmm… it’s like how humans have rings as the symbol for their union.” She took Kumi’s left hand in her own, tracing her finger around the girl’s hand. “The mehndi symbolizes the bond between us, the deeper the color the stronger the bond. The more intricate the pattern the more willing we are to endure hardships for each other. We also decide how the mhendi will look, the darkness of the ink and intricacy of the design will be up to us.”

“I’ve seen a few couples with mehndis on their hands, so they’re bonded?” Kumi asked.

Yuka stopped tracing her finger over Kumi’s hand but still held on to it tightly. “Yes. We’ll take a day for ourselves, put on the mhendi with the temporary ink we call henna. It’s a good chance to make ourselves more familiar and comfortable with each other as well as strengthen the bond.”

“But the henna, you said it’s temporary?”

“Let me finish, kitsune.” Yuka admonished playfully, placing a kiss on top of Kumi’s head. Somehow the nickname made her blush like she used to when she first met Yuka and burrowed her face into her shewolf’s shoulder. “After we’re done with making the pattern, the next day our family members will come and help us finish it. They’ll use a type of ink that’s permanent, one that will keep the mhendi on our skin even in death. Jurina, Meiko and Seira will finalize your mehndi while Sayaka and Miyuki helps with mine. This will strengthen our family ties and will serve as a promise to protect each other.”

Yuka turned on her side to face Kumi, she held up the hand she was holding while pointing to their palms. “Then they’ll add the finishing touches, a pattern here will be made. One that binds us to each other for the rest of our lives and as we wait for the ink to dry we enjoy the company of our family.”

Yuka smiled. “I hope that’s not too boring for you.”

“No.” Kumi shook her head, wrapping her arms around Yuka. “I love it. It feels more…”

“...sacred?”

“Intimate, special and only for those that we hold dearly.”

The shewolf was speechless at Kumi’s words, they fit the ceremony’s meaning perfectly. “You’re right. That sounds a lot better the way you worded it.” She nodded.

Kumi smiled sheepishly.

“So can the mehndi on be placed on the couple’s hands only?”

“No, not really.” Yuka shooked her head. “Why do you ask?”

Kumi pressed her hand on Yuka where she knew there was a scar identical to her own. “I want to start the mehndi here…” Her hand moved down from Yuka’s shoulder to the caravan leader’s hand. “...to here. Is that okay?”

“If that’s what you want.” Yuka nodded, her skin tingling from Kumi’s touch. She noted that the mehndi would start from her scar that she shared with Kumi. 

Kumi nodded shyly, tucking her head in her shewolf’s shoulder. She felt Yuka’s hand rest lightly on her belly where their pup was still growing. “How is our little one?”

“She’s fine, I can feel her…” Kumi replied, placing her hand on Yuka’s. “...but I’m a bit worried for her.”

Yuka frowned, raising herself on one arm to get a closer look at Kumi. Her mate looked healthy and have been eating more than usual, nothing looked out of place with her mate. “Is there anything I can do? I’ll get Mieko, she’s Sakae’s best healer. I’ll even call a few favors from the healers in other clans.”

“It’s not our health I’m worried about.” She reassured, forcing Yuka to lay down again. “With us as her parents, I know she’ll be more than just a shewolf. What I’m worried about is the hunters, I’ve told you before that I was hunted down along with my family. I don’t want her to go through that.”

The shewolf should feel relieved that their pup’s health was fine but the threat of hunters made her more worried. She embraced Kumi, holding on to her mate tightly and kissing the top of her head.

“We’ll protect her. I promise you that and tomorrow…” She made Kumi look up at her. “We’ll go see Mieko and get a check up. I know you and our pup are fine but I want to be sure.”

Kumi nodded, unable to hold back a yawn and Yuka, the ever caring shewolf, got up to carry her mate to their room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka is petty brat
> 
> Kumi has a great (bad) timing
> 
> Jurina is scared for her life

Sayaka and Miyuki were forced to wake up much earlier the next morning, one of Yuka’s guards came to retrieve them and escort them to their destination. The shewolf had grumbled about not getting breakfast yet but Miyuki had chided her, claiming that it might be important. Their escort stepped aside when they reached a tent that Sayaka was unfamiliar with but Miyuki just went ahead and entered the tent.

The escort gestured for her to enter and Sayaka’s scrunched up a bit when the scent of herbs hit her nose when she entered. She spotted Kumi sitting on a table similar to Yui’s with Mieko and now Miyuki was checking on her.

“Kumi’s fine, she’s just getting a check up.” Sayaka heard Yuka speak next to her and she turned to see Yuka fidgeting a bit nervously.

“That’s good to know but are you alright?” Namba’s Alpha asked, looking at Yuka strangely. ‘Is this what she woke us up for?’

“I’m fine just nervous of what Mieko will say. This is her first check up and Kumi’s a kitsune, and of course, a union between a shewolf and a kitsune has never happened before.”

Sayaka nodded, unsure of what else to say. She has never heard of a Kitsune, but she was interested to know more, especially of it involves Kumi and her unborn pup.

Hearing a sigh, the two turned their attentions to Mieko. “You’re perfectly fine, Kumi.” She smiled at the young girl before her. Kumi sighed in relief at the good news. 

“That’s good.” She nodded, before leaning over to look over the medical shewolf’s shoulder. “I told you I was fine, Yuka.”

“Better safe than sorry. I just want what’s best for the both of you.” The Sakae shewolf replied, approaching her mate, and helping her off the table. 

“Not that I wanna ruin the good news and all, but why did you wake us up?” Sayaka asked, stifling a yawn. She was never a morning person, unless woken by her mate. Then that was a different case.

Turning her attention to Sayaka, Yuka scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “Breakfast meeting. We still have much to discuss, and not many people are up at this time.”

“Damn right no one is up at this time, the sun is still crawling into the sky.” Sayaka muttered, but later yelped, as Miyuki slapped her arm. “Dont hit me.”

Miyuki raised a brow at how definate her mate was being. “I’ll hit you when I want too, Yamamoto Sayaka. Stop being a pain, you’re already up so deal with the day already.” She scolded her hard headed mate.

Huffing, the Namba shewolf turned around and exited the tent, more curses could be heard outside, as Sayaka kicked around at the ground. “Hurry up!”

“Sorry. We didn’t get much sleep last night and it only fuels onto how much of a morning person she isn’t.” Miyuki apologized.

Kumi held one hand up to her mouth to muffle her giggles. She had never seen Sayaka acting so childish, if she even dared to think so.

“It’s alright. May as well let her get it out, cause her mood is only going to get worse from here, I fear.” Yuka sighed. “Could you go get Seira?” She turned to her advisor, who nodded and slipped out the tent a moment later.

“What do you mean?” Miyuki asked.

“Do you have an idea who she went against on the day of the battle?”

“No… I haven’t had the chance to ask her yet.” Miyuki said. She wanted to know who had killed Sayaka but she wasn’t sure on what she would do after finding out. “Who did it?”

Yuka sighed and steeled herself to deliver the news.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka was a mixture of anger and fear in the form of a wolf. She couldn't decide if she wanted to glare daggers at Yuka, or cower from Rena who was sitting right across from her. The wolf was looking around, trying to avoid eye contact with the Namba wolf.

Even with Miyuki holding her hand, Sayaka had the fight or flight instinct on high alert. She didn’t trust the wolf in front of her. She didn’t think she would get far, as Seira was standing nearby, ready to catch her if she tried. Mentally she was cursing herself. Giving up, she sighed and looked down at her breakfast.

Miyuki, on the other hand, was studying Rena. She wasn’t sure what to think of Rena, the shewolf was completely different from what she had heard and to think that such a mild mannered person could cause so much carnage. It will take time for her to understand that the Rena in front of her was the cause of Sayaka’s death, the two different opposing images of the shewolf warred in her mind. 

She was sure of one thing, she would never forgive Rena and even if she begged Miyuki.

“I know we tried to come up with a type of government yesterday, but somehow it didn’t work too well with you two missing.” Yuka started, looking over at the pair that was missing yesterday.

Jurina who was busy stuffing her face, looking up, an unamused look on her face. “We did try yesterday, but every idea was shut down.” She didn’t want to sit for hours talking about government. She could still be in bed sleeping, but yet here she is, repeating yesterday all over again.

“I know it’s not the most pleasant thing to talk about at breakfast, but it was the only way I could get all of us together undisturbed.”

“Yuka is right. We all need to be present in order for this to work.” Mieko chipped in, before lifting her mug up to her mouth, she was drinking a special blend of tea from her private stash, it gave off a terrible odor, but the taste was to die for.

Seira crinkled her nose, bringing up a hand to block her nose, as she caught the drink’s scent. “How do you drink that mess everyday. It smells like ass.” She deadpanned, before being smacked with her sister’s tail.

Clearing her throat, Yuka tried bringing up the subject again. The sooner they got it done with, the soon she could bring up something else.

“So any suggestions?”

“I’ve been looking through some of Sakae’s records which was a bit difficult because our scribes tend to forget to write down important details about our history.” Mieko put her mug down, purposely placing a little closer to her sister who barely stopped herself from gagging. “With Seira’s help we were able to find a record of a leader long before Kuwabara, during that leader’s regime they had tried to run the whole of Sakae with one government, instead of the one we have now, divided and tattered.”

“What happened to them?” Jurina asked. ‘Might as well help since I’m here.’ She jumped a bit when she felt a hand wipe at her mouth and found Rena muttering something about eating carefully.

If the others noticed their former enemy’s more than friendly gesture they didn’t say anything and instead Mieko continued.

“They were successful for a while but they were unable to keep afloat because of the power vacuums.”

“I… might have heard of them…” Rena added tentatively and everyone’s eyes turned on her. She turned to Jurina as if to ask permission and the younger shewolf nodded.

Though they had decided to start on a tentative friendship, it was still difficult to forget their old rivalry. There were times that they itched to rip each other's throats out so they had avoided being around many people because of that, not wanting to cause any trouble or hurt somebody else in the process.

“They eliminated the part where a leader can be challenged and instead will be passed on to the heirs. They were unable to produce their own heirs at that time and that was another reason why that sort of government died out before it could reach it’s peak.”

“We don’t need to worry about heirs.” Seira gestured to Kumi. “Yuka’s got Kumi knocked up already.”

Mieko sighed. “Must you be so crude?”

Seria simply grinned.

“I suppose it could work.”

“You already have your Advisors,” Sayaka motioned towards the Satos. “General,” She nods at Jurina, who nods right back. “and most importantly Your Queen. I don’t understand how it took you two days of meetings to get to this point.”

“What about caravans roaming about? What do we do about them?” Yuka asked, pleased that the Namba shewolf was finally saying something.

“They already had leaders right?” Sayaka inquired.

Yuka nodded.

“Well just inform the leaders of the Caravan that you’re Absolute Alpha. They don’t have to give up their leadership over their group, but they just have to report to you. I swear you Sakae wolves just make everything so difficult for no reason.”

While she should've been offended, Yuka found herself lost in thought. What Sayaka said could actually work. Not too much of a big change, Sakae was still free to roam around, but more safe without the conflict of being ambushed by a rival pack. It was perfect.

“As you said, we like to talk things out.” Yuka stated with a bit of regret in her voice. “Mieko, Seira, If you have anyone in mind that you think that we can trust, I’ll consider them taking them also. Jurina you have command of my army now but your superiors will be Mieko and Seira.”

She turned her attention to Rena, she was half reassured that her loyalty is to Jurina and would accept the shewolf as their ally as long as that lasts. “What will you do Rena?”

Jurina stood from her seat. “Wait! You’re not giving her a place in this? That’s not-”

“Jurina!” Rena interjected, surprising everyone in the room. Except for Sayaka who managed not to reel back in reflex. “Please try to under understand why Yuka-san is not giving me a position in this new government. I’m a stranger to you all and I’ve yet to earn your trust.”

Jurina reluctantly sat down and Rena continued, slowly standing up. “I don’t really care that I don’t get a place in this new government but please allow me to stay by Jurina’s side and earn your trust.”

Yuka watched Rena bow down as she said the last part and Sakae’s Alpha nodded her head. The shewolf was trying hard and though she wanted to hold on to her anger towards Rena, it would be exhausting and might instead cause trouble for her student. The pup deserved a little bit of happiness, even from unlikely sources. “Alright then, you can stay by Jurina’s side as her lieutenant.”

Rena let out a small sigh before straightening up and taking her seat. She still had a lot of things to do to make up with these people. Yuka and Sayaka especially, she hoped that she’d get a chance to talk with them alone.

“Are we done here?” Sayaka asked, she’s tired of talking anyway and wanted to get away from Rena as soon as possible. Every move that the shewolf made had her twitching in her seat.

“Almost.” Yuka said, ignoring the way Sayaka groaned petulantly. “You all wait here for a little while and finish your breakfast, I need to talk to Rena.”

Sakae’s new Alpha walked up to the tent’s exit, gesturing for Rena to follow her. Jurina wanted to come with also but a firm hand on the pup’s shoulder made sure she stayed seated. She noticed her guards ready themselves to protect her but she shook her head, not even bothering to hide the action from Rena.

“What do you need with me?” Rena inquired, following after Yuka.

“You’ll be under Jurina’s command from now on and I assume you’ll be protecting her also.”

“I will. With my life.” She paused. “I assume Seira-san informed you about my talk with her, Jurina is my mate and I hers.”

Yuka stopped in front of a tent not far from Yuka’s and the shewolf turned around to face Rena. “I can’t say that I approve of your… bond with Jurina, you tried to kill me after all, Sayaka died bt your hands and took my student from me but the bond is something that no one can stop with the exception of death. But other than that, if you want to protect my student then you have to find your army.”

“I want to but I’m not sure how.” Rena’s ears folded from embarrassment and Yuka could look passed the blood thirsty persona.

“You're no good without an army, a few of your troops are here too. I’m sure you’ve heard.” Rena nodded in response. “But they won’t be enough and I have someone… well two of them actually. They’re the best spies my pack has, you might even have seen them in your camp a few times.”

Rena was about to ask another question but Yuka opened the tent flap, calling out for two people to come out. The first person emerged from the tent a bit shyly, waving a bit at Rena. The shewolf blinked several times, she’d see her prancing about her camp and even tried to talk to her but every time she did the shewolf would retreat, blushing profusely and running away with her tail between her legs. 

Every time that happened, Rena wanted to take the girl and keep her in a cage, just so she could talk to her and even pet her. Her hand twitched a bit, she wasn’t angry that the shewolf that she wanted to keep as a pet was a spy all along but instead she wanted to place the shewolf on her lap and squeeze those cheeks.

“This is Kimoto Kanon, judging from the look on your face you’ve seen her then.” Yuka introduced Kanon and the girl waved again, interrupting Rena from thinking of different ways to squeeze Kanon’s cheeks.

“I have. I even spoke to her but…” She looked at Kanon and the girl ducked her head down to avoid making eye contact. “How come you always run away when I try to talk to you?”

“I thought you knew I was a spy so I just… ran and you were a bit scary.” Kanon explained, her voice barely above a whisper but to Rena it was the cutest. She was strongly itching to squeeze Kanon.

Rena was once again about to say something when someone just… popped out in front of the shy shewolf.

“Hi!” The new arrival greeted and all three winced at how loud it was.

“This is Tani Marika, she’s a tracker. She can sniff out almost anything.” Yuka stated, watching the girl bounce excitedly. It was making Yuka a bit dizzy.

“If you need someone found, I’m the BEST and you can call me Marika!”

Rena held back a grimace, her ears were hurting a bit from the volume of Marika’s voice. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Now that the introductions are out of the way.” Yuka declared, turning her attention to her clan’s best information gatherers. “Tani, Kanon you two are tasked to help Rena find her missing army.”

Kanon nodded while Tani nearly took Rena’s eye out with a hyperactive salute.

“It’s best that you three start immediately and Rena, I’ll leave these two in your care.” With that Yuka left but not before Rena asked another question.

“Is it okay for you to leave me with some of your best people?”

“You're surrounded, you can’t do anything and I’m sure Jurina won’t appreciate it if you caused trouble.” Yuka continued on not waiting for a response from Rena.

 

* * *

 

“Can we go now?” Sayaka asked, she was starting to get fidgety.

“Show some respect. Whatever Yuka wants to talk about must be important.” Jurina chided, she was getting impatient to and was wondering why her teacher had to take Rena away.

She ducked her head down, since the battle she hadn’t spoken with her teacher and felt guilty about it. There were a lot of things she wanted to say to Yuka, mostly about the things that had happened to her recently and she wanted to ask Yuka about what it’s like to have a mate. 

Rena was her’s but she was torn between wanting to kill her and kiss her. She wasn’t even sure if the tentative friendship she had started with her former rival was a good thing too or even if Rena was her true mate. For all she knew, it was just a ruse Rena had come up to kill them all. Jurina felt a hand squeeze her shoulder comfortingly and saw her teacher’s mate giving her a small smile. This was one of the things she wanted to talk about her teacher too, she was wondering why Kumi looked so different from before but at the same time she felt like the same girl she met.

Jurina returned Kumi’s smile with her own and her teacher’s mate turned to address Sayaka while still keeping her hand on Jurina’s shoulder.

“Please wait a little more. Yuka and I have some good news for you.” Everyone seemed to perk up at what Kumi said, especially her surrogate parents. She smiled at Sayaka and Miyuki they were so excited for her. “You’ll find out when Yuka returns.”

As if on cue Yuka re-entered the tent. She immediately went to Kumi’s side, kissing her mate on the cheek and smiled when she noticed the excited atmosphere. For a moment she thought of stalling a bit before telling them but a glare form Sayaka made her change her mind. The Namba shewolf will be her ‘in-law’ soon enough and she’d rather be in good terms with Sayaka.

“We’ve decided to hold our bonding ceremony in two days and I want all of you to be a part of it.”

“About time you made an honest woman out of Kumi.” Sayaka nodded, sounding more and more like a father figure as days go on by.

“Are you serious?” Seira asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, we talked about it last night.” Yuka nodded, excitement evident in her voice.

Mieko looked pleasantly pleased at the news. She did always want what was best for Yuka. “Have you decided where to put your patterns?”

“We have and you’ll only see it on the day you help us finish it.” Yuka smiled. 

Miyuki practically tackled Kumi off her seat with a hug, she was so happy that their little girl was getting her own little bit of happiness. They all started to ask questions especially Sayaka and Miyuki who didn’t know how Sakae does their bonding ceremony with Kumi answering as best she can. She’d ask Yuka all the questions she could think of about the ceremony and Yuka was happy to let her mate talk.

Amongst all of them the one who remained quiet was Jurina and Yuka was worried at her student’s lack of response. She stood from her seat and quietly tapped her student’s shoulder to gain her attention.

“Let’s go get everyone a drink.” Yuka gestured to the table nearby filled with various refreshments as well as a few jugs of wine.

They walked up to it in companionable silence the voices of the other occupants in the room faded a little bit and allowed them a semblance of privacy. Jurina held the cups as Yuka filled them and was surprised that only one wasn’t filled with wine.

“I suppose… you're old enough to drink from everything that’s been happening lately and what you’ve seen; you’re far from that pup long ago.” Yuka said, holding out a cup for Jurina to take.

The younger of the two took the offered drink and took a sip from it, suppressing a grimace at the odd taste. It will take a bit of time for her to get used to the taste and though she had challenge Sayaka to a drinking contest, drinking ale and wine is much different.

“Congratulations on you and Kumi’s bonding ceremony.” Jurina said after a moment, she wasn’t sure what to say on her mentor telling her that she’s an adult already. “...and I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I haven’t talked to you since the battle, I have so many things I want to tell you.” She looked over her shoulder to gaze at her teacher’s mate. Other than guilt she’d been feeling left out, her teacher’s attention had been taken by Kumi and it felt like what’s left connecting her and Yuka had been severed. “I guess you’ll be busy from now on with your bondmate and pup.”

“I think you’ll be a bit busy too.” Yuka quipped.

“What?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask for a while but just as you said we’ve been busy. Kumi and I had talked about a lot of things and we’ve decided on something.” Jurina frowned, confused at what her teacher was saying. “Jurina, would you accept to become my daughter's godmother?”

Jurina’s eyes widened, she nearly dropped her cup in shock and Yuka took it from her student’s hands before it could fall. Yuka placed a hand on her student’s shoulder, she forced Jurina to turn around and so did she so they could look at the others. Their family.

“When I’m gone I want someone to protect Kumi and my daughter. When Kumi and I are gone, I want someone to raise our child.” Yuka wrapped an arm around her student’s shoulders. “That someone can only be the person I trust the most. Will you accept, Jurina?”

Unable to form words, Jurina nodded frantically, and Yuka in return smiled, before ruffling the shewolf’s hair. “Thank you for accepting. Let’s head back to the others.”

Jurina nodded once again, her hair covering her eyes, but the faintest smell of salt told Yuka that she was crying. Hopefully tears of happiness. As they returned, everyone looked at Jurina, then back to Yuka, who gave them a reassuring smile. They served the drinks that they prepared and continued making plans for the upcoming bonding ceremony.

 

* * *

 

Rena was unsure on what to do, Yuka had left her with little to no instructions and with a hint that these two will help her in recovering her army. She didn’t know how though and she wasn’t sure if these two will be enough. She looked at Tani who was bouncing excitedly and Kanon who keeps trying to look at her but only ends up looking over her shoulder or on the ground.

Clearing her throat, the oldest of the three opened her mouth. “We should begin searching.”

“Do you have any idea where they could be?” Tani asked, her overly excited voice, causing Rena to flinch indirectly, before taking another step back.

“I haven’t the slightest idea. I remember telling them to fall back, but I didn’t plan on losing that battle. I didn’t exactly tell them where to meet up...I hope everyone is okay.” Rena mumbled to herself, though she was often seen as insane, she cared for her pack immensely. She worried for the young members of her pack the most. “If we find one, we’ll find them all.”

“Let’s begin with asking if anyone saw what direction they went off in yesterday. Once we get a good idea, we’ll head out. They’re probably waiting for you to come back to them.” Kanon nodded, trying to lift the older shewolf’s spirits.

Nodding, the three began walking all about the village, asking anyone if they saw what direction the retreating pack of wolves went. A large majority said they went south east from the battlegrounds, hearing the news, Rena frowned.

“Those idiots. There is no water sources in that direction. We need to hurry.” She sighed, shifting forms, and waiting for the scouts under her command to follow suit. The three broke into a sprint, they needed to prepare first. Supplies for their own journey as well to help her pack.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki couldn’t look away from Sayaka, as she seemed a bit more relaxed than this morning. Her mood also changed once Yuka and Kumi announced their bonding ceremony was going to take place soon. She couldn’t help but giggle at her mate.

“What’s so funny?” Sayaka asked, as she heard the giggles, her ears were twitching at the sound that she adored greatly. The shewolf was recovering from the short set of push-ups she suddenly decided to do, after returning to their tent. She needed to get rid of the fear she had for Rena and she thought the best way to do that was expending a bit of energy.

“Nothing. You’re just being cute again.” Miyuki grinned, enjoying the flush that dusted itself on the wolf’s cheeks. “I thought you were sleepy?”

Sayaka rolled her eyes at being called cute, but crawled over to her mate on their bed of furs and made herself comfortable on them. “I am. But my body still feels stiff from the fighting I did. I might go out for a run later.” She said, yawning, before laying down, bringing Miyuki with her.

“Do you want a massage?” The healer offered, her fingers tracing over the stiff muscles while holding her frame to her mate’s body.

“After I come back. No reason to get one now, and then go out and stretch them again. But there is one thing you could do for me.” Sayaka said, suppressing a grin from forming on her face.

“Wha-” Miyuki’s question was cut off by a sudden kiss, and she gasped as Sayaka’s hands went to her butt and squeezed them eagerly. A moment later, Miyuki found herself under Sayaka, a familiar twinkle in her eyes, the same one she saw the night she was marked.

Sayaka licked her lips, as if savoring the taste of Miyuki’s lips. She locked eyes with her mate, silently warning her of what’s to come, and all Miyuki could do was shudder in excitement. Sayaka lowered herself, and moved her head to her mate’s mark, kissing the tender flesh softly, before moving beside it and sucking on the skin.

“I thought you-” Miyuki gasped. “-were tired?” She finished, tilting her head to the side, encouraging Sayaka to keep going, even if that’s what the two of them spent most of the night doing. One of her hands went to the wolf’s raven locks, and tugged on them needily.

“I am, but I remembered something from this morning.” She replied, growling lowly at her mate.

Miyuki shot her a confused look.

“I, not so fondly, remembered you slapping me, in front of everyone to boot.” Sayaka continued, before nipping sharply at Miyuki’s shoulder, coaxing a gasp from the woman below her. “I don’t mind you scolding me, but not publically.”

“Seriously? You’re upset over tha-” Miyuki tried to complain, but she once again got bit on her shoulder, as if Sayaka didn’t want to hear it.

“Keep your mouth shut. Unless you’re going to moan, I’m fond of that sound coming from you.” Sayaka smirked as her hand entered her mate’s inner robes, not even bothering to fully undress her. With a quick swipe, the top part came undone, exposing Miyuki’s breast with a delicious jiggle, and much to the wolf’s amazement, her mate’s nipples were already hardened.

“Already this excited huh?” She asked, allowing her fingers to play with the taut nipples, rolling them in between her fingers, before pulling them sharply. “You like this don’t you?”

Miyuki bit her lip to keep her moan at bay, but a small whimper escaped her mouth, and Sayaka heard it effortlessly. She was glaring daggers at her mate for being such a brat, but at the same time, she wanted her to hurry up already.

Sayaka chuckled at the harsh glare directed towards her, before leaning down and taking one of her breasts in her mouth, harshly biting down on it, before sucking. She could hear Miyuki’s sudden inhale, before her shuttering exhale, she could tell Miyuki was taking a lot of energy to hold back her sounds of pleasure.

_But for how long can she keep it up?_ The wolf wondered to herself, before bringing her knee up to her mate’s center, and pushing roughly against it, she could feel the heat emanating from the source. Using her knee, Sayaka managed to move Miyuki’s robe out of the way enough that she could continue on with her actions.

“You’re not even full trying to resist me. You love me dominating you huh?” Sayaka asked, her mouth on Miyuki’s ear, nipping it with her fangs. Enjoying the sharp inhale she got in response.

Sitting back on her knees, Sayaka hooked her fingers around her bottoms, about to remove them, but a sound outside caught her attention.

“Damn. We’ll have to continue this later.” Sayaka fixed her clothing, then fixed Miyuki’s making it look as if everything that just happened didn’t. She finished just in time, as the flap to their tent was opened.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Kumi asked, upon entering the tent. She could hear heavy breathing from the other side of the flap separating the tent. “I can come back later…”

“You’re not interrupting anything.” Sayaka answered a moment later, before slipping from the other side of the curtain. “Did you need something?” 

Kumi shifted nervously where she was standing, a trait of the other Kumi still showing. “I uh...just wanted to spend time with you two.” She shyly answered, avoiding eye contact with the Namba shewolf.

Miyuki, finally calmed down from Sayaka’s teasing, slipped around the curtain, just in time to hear Kumi’s cute confession. “You know you’re always welcome here, Kumi.”

Kumi smiled. “I have much to tell you guys.”

 

* * *

 

Yuka was looking over the scrolls that her advisors had provided her, they contained updates on what had happened on the past few days, inventory on their supplies and a list of coming and going caravans. It was menial and boring work so Yuka had convinced Kumi to spend time with her surrogate parents with the promise that she’ll start teaching her mate about trading. 

The burials had been taken care by Mieko, the older shewolf had insisted that and Yuka was thankful for her best friend for doing so. She didn’t think she could stand to see the faces of her people and fortunately, there had not been any suicides yet which had also been taken care of by Seira. The number of people they had lost was fewer than she had initially thought, Rena’s forces were reckless during the battle and many of them had died on the first hour of the battle. Their death toll was only up to nearly three dozen. Her advisors were perfect and Yuka wasn’t sure if she would where is now without them.

One of the scrolls also included a rough draft of the new government that they will establish. From how things looked Sakae will now become a monarchy; Yuka, Kumi and their unborn pup will be the first official royal family and she grinned at the thought of being able to pamper her daughter. The Sato sisters will be her advisors and whoever else they would recommend while Jurina will be incharge of her army as well as personal guards with Rena as her lieutenant.

She set the scroll aside and made a mental note to send word of this to other caravan leaders as well as creating laws that would stave off any inner conflict and keep the peace in Sakae. It will be long and tedious work but in the end, Yuka knew that it will be worth the effort.

The planning for their bonding ceremony earlier went much better than their attempts of thinking up what kind of government they wanted, spending most of the morning and lunch time planning. Miyuki was surprisingly helpful despite her lack of knowledge about Sakae’s customs and they’d agreed to hold a private ceremony then a feast for the rest of Yuka’s people to enjoy. After all the trials that her people went through they deserve a little bit of good news and news of the first Royal Couple will be ringing in many of Sakae’s shewolves ears for a year or two.

Her ears perked up when she heard her guards give someone access and she smiled when her student entered the tent.

“Jurina, I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you would want to go find Rena.” Yuka said as Jurina walked up to her teacher, taking in the stack of scrolls that Yuka still had to go through.

“You look busy, should I come back later?”

Yuka shook her head, waving a dismissive hand to the stack of scrolls. “No, stay. I can deal with those later.”

“Yuka, procrastination is bad.” Jurina quipped and her teacher just laughed it off, gesturing for her take a seat. “So, what did you do to Rena?”

“Nothing bad. I gave her Non and Tani to help her find her army, if she’s going to be your lieutenant she has to be capable of protecting you.”

“I can take care of myself.” Jurina frowned, crossing her arms. ‘Just when she tells me that I’m an adult she starts treating me like a child.’

“I know but I have no intention of losing anyone I hold dear.” Yuka paused. “And I think that’s what Rena would want with you two being mates and all…”

“How did you-never mind. I should have known that Seira might have told you that already. I noticed her asking Rena questions the night after the battle.” Yuka didn’t say anything and instead waited for her student to continue talking. Jurina sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair in frustration. “How did you know that Kumi was your mate?”

“When I first saw her, I immediately wanted to protect her. I wanted to be near and learn more about her, I even badgered Seira for information about her. When I first kissed her, it was an accident really, I’m not sure what happened but I just felt her lips on mine. The only way I can describe it is... perfect.” Yuka let out a laugh. “A bit silly and strange. What about you? Are you and Rena getting along just fine?”

What Yuka was saying was completely different to her own, it frustrated her. Everything just seemed to fall in place for her teacher but for her, she had to struggle with her old feelings. She sighed exasperatedly and leaned back on her seat.

“I don’t know! There I times that I think we’ll be okay but then something in me snaps and I just want to kill her. It’s the same with her and that’s why we’ve barely left our tent, we didn’t want anyone getting caught in the crossfire.” She looked at Yuka. “She told me I’m her mate, I don’t want to believe but you’ve always said that we don’t have a choice on who our mates will be, we can’t decide, we don’t know who they are until we find them and I think I’m starting to really believe she’s my mate. Did that make any sense to you?”

“I understand, you’re in a tough situation and I’m not sure how I could help you.” Yuka smiled sadly at her student.

“It’s fine, just… just you listening is enough for me.”

“So, what’s making you believe that she really is your mate and she’s not lying to you?”

Jurina thought long and hard, her brow furrowing as she tried to find the right answer. “Her… just her. I don’t know what to do Yuka!”

Yuka placed a comforting hand on Jurina’s shoulder. “Don’t resist, pup. You know what happens to those that avoid their mates.”

Jurina nodded and her teacher nudged her shoulder, urging her to stand up. “What?”

“We can’t do anything about your bond with Rena, when she’s not even around. How about we train? I haven’t had time to properly assess your skills since you decided to go around and kiss girls.”

Jurina cursed, she’d encountered some of the girls she kissed while she was looking for Rena. Their response was to either run away or try to murder her. “Can’t we just stay in here and talk?”

“Talk about what?”

“I don’t know… the weather?”

“Enough with the bullshit, pup.”

“But I don’t want to!” The younger shewolf whined, keeping her butt glued to the seat as Yuka started to pull on her hand.

“Come on, you're getting a little round in the face. You need this, pup!”

“Are you calling me fat!”

Yuka wisely chose not to respond to that statement, but still continued tugging on her student’s hand. “Don’t make me do _ it _ , Jurina.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jurina growled, knowing full and well what  _ it  _ is.

“Then get up. I thought you missed spending time with me. Why are you being so stubborn?”

Angrily ruffling her own hair, Jurina sighed loudly. “It’s the girls. The ones that I kissed, a lot of them want to harm me. I just don’t want to be bothered with them right now. It took a lot of effort just to get here in one piece.” She confessed, before her ears twitched, picking up the sound of her respected teacher laughing at her. “It’s not funny!”

“Serves you right, pup.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Ceremony in the makings
> 
> Jurina and Rena still have tension

In the following days, the news of Yuka and Kumi’s upcoming bonding ceremony had put almost all of Sakae in a happy buzz. Many caravan leaders had sent gifts and promises to attend the feast that would follow after the ceremony; as much as they would love to see the bonding ceremony, everyone knew that it was private affair amongst those involved.

While the rest of Sakae was abuzzed about the news, Rena and her new companions were busy trying to find her army. After gathering a bit more information on the whereabouts of her army, they started to make their way to Yuka’s tent. They needed to hurry and if there were really no water sources in that direction, the faster they need to find her army or else they’ll die of dehydration. 

Yuka’s guards allowed them to enter after a quick assessment that Rena isn’t a threat, they were still cautious around her. The trio was met with the sight of Yuka and Jurina tossing a chakram back and forth. Rena and Kanon’s eyes widened at the casual way the teacher and student played with the deadly weapon while Tani seemed eager to join them.

“Toss the chakram! I want to play!”

The two allowed Tani in effortlessly, and the three of them continued tossing the dangerous object around like it was a flat cake. Yuka noticed Rena’s uncomfortable glances as Jurina’s caught the chakram a bit differently than her and Tani. “Don’t worry. If our hands were softer, they would be cut up, but we’ve been doing this for a long time. Did you need something?”

Rena shook her head to rid the nervous bubble she had for Jurina’s safety. “Yes, I do. Based on the information what we have gathered, I have a rough, general idea on where my army is. The only problem is that the direction they decided to run off in has no water or food sources. I’m requesting a bit more help and supplies for the search.

Catching the flying disk, Yuka halted the small game, much to Tani’s displeasure. “I’m not too sure if anyone is willing to do anything but relax right now.”

Jurina frowned at those words. “I asked if you needed my help earlier.”

“I can handle myself just fine, J.” Rena rebuked in turn and turned her attention to her… new leader. “As I said, I’ll be needing more aid in finding them.”

“Well, I could help but I’m not your direct superior.” Yuka gestured to her student who was still frowning. “Jurina is your superior, you answer to her, remember?”

Rena cursed inwardly, she’d forgotten about that. She wasn’t used to having to report to someone, with her being the general of her own army for a long time and the new government that Yuka had established hadn’t settled in just yet, so it might take awhile for her to get used to it.

Jurina stood up straighter after being addressed by her teacher, she was happy that she was still someone Yuka values both as family as well as part of Sakae and for also having a legitimate reason for insisting that she help Rena even a little bit.

“Tell me what you need to find your army and I’ll provide it. As your superior, I have to ensure all my subordinates have all the resources they need.” Jurina stated in the most commanding tone she could muster.

Yuka looked away to try and suppress a snicker. Her student was still quite young and too adorable to be taken seriously. _She’s doing her best. Better not laugh at her or hurt her pride._

Rena, on the other hand, felt her ire rise. Jurina’s words made sense but still she didn’t liked being ordered around. It felt like the younger shewolf was being condescending towards her. She could feel her hand starting to itch, she wanted to wipe that smug grin on Jurina’s face with her fist.

As if sensing the rising tension between the former rivals, Yuka cleared her throat and gestured to the tent’s exit. “It’s best that you discuss this somewhere else. I still have my own work to do and Rena, I’d like to borrow Tani and Kanon for a little while. I promise I’ll send to you once I’m done with them.”

“Alright.” Rena acquiesced, bidding her new companions a quick goodbye before exiting the tent.

Jurina was about to run after her but turned to look at her teacher when her name was called. “Try not to kill each other or other people.”

“We’ll do our best.” The younger shewolf assured then left.

Yuka returned to the desk where the rest of her work was still piled up. She’ll work on them later but has a small matter to address first. Sakae’s new Alpha focused her attention on Tani and Kanon. They were an odd duo with Kanon’s shy demeanor and Tani’s boundless energy but somehow they still worked well and became Seira’s favorite agents. She hope that the two of them will still be successful in the task she’s about to give them.

“So, boss what did you need us for?” Tani asked, grinning excitedly. She loved getting missions, tracking, sniffing around for information and just poking her muzzle in other people’s business.

“Tani, please address our leader with some respect.” Kanon reprimanded her partner, pinching the shewolf’s cheek.

Yuka grinned at their interaction, they were so cute and so soothing. “It’s fine and as for the task that I’m about to give you two… actually I have a question to ask first.”

Tani and Kanon placed all their attention on their leader, waiting patiently for the question to come.

“How confident are you two with your matchmaking skills?”

 

* * *

 

Jurina followed after Rena as soon as her foot exited the tent, the older shewolf seemed to be clenching her fists in anger, but other than that she seemed to have a calm mask on. The older shewolf was walking away from her in a brisk pace and Jurina had to jog to catch up to her from time to time. They reached the tent they had silently agreed to share, it was one of their efforts to avoid hurting anyone else during their spats.

Taking a deep breath, she approached her. “Rena, why won’t you let me help?” She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to have Rena shrug it off.

“Because it’s  **MY** army, and I need to do this  **ALONE** . I can’t depend on you for everything, J. I have to show my worth here, and the first step in doing so, is saving my people.” Rena hissed out, still irritated by Jurina’s consistent nagging to help

“You being stubborn isn't getting you anywhere!” Jurina snapped. her emotions getting to the best of her. “I’m just trying to help, but you’re pushing me away. Why won’t you let me in?” The younger of the two demanded, their argument getting way more personal than intended. She reached out for Rena again, but this time only to have her arm caught, as Rena turned around.

“Don’t touch me.”

Jurina’s eyes widened at the intense fire burning in the older shewolf’s eyes, she tried to pull her arm back, but Rena’s grip on it was too tight. 

“Do you want to know why I’m pushing you away, J?”  Rena asked, tugging Jurina closer to her, she curiously looked around, not seeing anyone around. “You just being around me tempts me into marking you. But you’re too young, much too young. Sharing a tent with you, as much as I love it, it’s making me suffer. Watching my mate sleep, but unable to sleep with her, I haven’t gotten much sleep around you.”

Jurina swallowed nervously, feeling a bit guilty. She wasn’t aware those small things were affecting Rena so much.

“I could mark you right here and just end the endless pain I feel as I long for you.” Rena whispered, her mouth inching closer and closer to Jurina’s exposed collarbone, her lips just ghosting over the skin. “But I wont. Because I love you, J.” She finished, as she placed a kiss on the skin.

The younger general felt as if she was going to pass out, as the warm tingling she felt from Rena’s lips continued to spread from the spot it touched, Jurina wasn’t even aware that she was blushing, until she felt a hand on her cheek, she didn’t even know her hand was free. 

Placing her hand on Jurina’s shoulder, she roughly pushed her away, causing the younger of the two to snap to her senses. “Now do you see? The power of our bond is driving me nuts. If you come with me….you’ll only be a distraction.”

Jurina bit her lip, as she took in all the information. “I understand, but I’m still going to help you one way or another. I’ll have my best lieutenant help you, and her personal best ten warriors. Whatever you need of them, they shall do it. Will you accept that, Rena?”

Rena was quiet for a moment, before exhaling. “Yes. I’ll accept.” 

Even though previously warned not to touch the older shewolf, Jurina couldn’t help it. She was a touchy-feely kinda wolf. She reached out and grabbed Rena’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Sayaka couldn’t help but to watch on in jealousy, as Miyuki and Kumi cuddled right before her. She didn’t mind Kumi visiting and all, but she honestly didn’t expect her to stay this long, usually she would be here around half an hour and then return to Yuka. But here she was, cuddling her mate, and Miyuki was fully aware of the heated glances being shot their way.

The kitsune also took this as a chance to explains some things about her changes, Miyuki was the one that paid most attention while Sayaka did her best. They didn’t expect that their little girl was more than human and a powerful one too.

Just so long as Kumi was in her arms, she was safe for another moment. The young Kitsune wasn’t aware of what she just put herself between, she just wanted to spend time with her family, and Miyuki’s warm embrace was second best to Yuka’s, but just as nice.

Miyuki sent a smirk over to Sayaka, who was silently fuming where she sat, deciding to groom her tail, the appendage would twitch every time she heard a giggle, her ears were standing at attention, trying to pick up on the whispering going on between the two.

Stifling a yawn, Kumi looked out of the tent’s flap, and could barely see the sun’s rays. “I’ve been here so long. I should return back to Yuka’s side, or else she’ll overwork herself.” She said, just missing the frown on Miyuki’s face, and the smirk on Sayaka’s.

“We’ll see you at dinner then.” Sayaka waved, watching the young woman go, and once she couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore, she pounced her mate, who was trying to escape as well. “Where do you think you’re going? Hmm?”

“I wasn’t going anywhere.” Miyuki replied nervously, she was cursing herself for teasing the wolf, while Kumi was with them, she was hoping that the young woman would stay, if only to put off the inevitable of when Sayaka finally got her paws on her.

“That’s what I thought.” Sayaka smiled, before getting back up. Not a moment later, she flung Miyuki on her shoulder, and moved her to the other side of the tent, where they once were hours before. “I do believe I was punishing you.” The shewolf purred, as she lay her mate onto their bed, a hand running down her mate’s body.

Miyuki shivered at the touch, biting her lip to stop a moan, as Sayaka’s hand brushed roughly against her still throbbing core. Hearing the gasp, the shewolf simply grinned, before backing off. “Strip for me.” She instructed.

Miyuki blinked. “What?”

“I said strip...unless you want me to tear these off of you, which I don’t mind doing.”

Upon hearing those words, Miyuki sat up, and hastily began removing her clothes, not wanting another good set of robes to be turned into shreds. She could hear Sayaka’s breathing pick up, as more and more skin was being shown, just as the robe fell off of her body, the shewolf swiped it away from them, before turning Miyuki over, her still clothed chest pressing against her smooth back.

Now forced onto her hands and knees, Miyuki shuddered, never feeling so exposed to her mate until now. “I like having you in this position.” Sayaka groaned softly, her breathes hitting the back of Miyuki’s ear, as her right hand trailed down her mate’s hip, ending at her ass, before bringing the hand up and spanking her mate harshly, causing Miyuki to jerk forward.

Sayaka repeated the motion of spanking her mate, alternating between each cheek, while at the same time kissing and marking up Miyuki’s back. Miyuki’s muffled moans and arching only spurred the shewolf on. “This is supposed to your punishment…” Sayaka trailed off, the hand that was previously spanking Miyuki dipped between her legs, she could feel the heat radiating from her core. Peeling off her mate’s underwear, she breathed in her scent.

Not bothering to give her mate a warning, she pluged two fingers into her, enjoying the choked moan she got, before removing them half way, and slamming them back in, forcing a harsh rhythm, causing Miyuki’s upper body to sink onto the furs, her arms unable to hold her body up, but at the same time, she made it easier for Sayaka to lean forward, and grab her breast, roughly fondling it. “Gods, you’re so wet.” Sayaka growled, as she thrusted a bit faster, at the same time curling her fingers, causing a longer, drawn out moan to escape her mate’s mouth

Between the rough, fast thrusts, Miyuki was unable to say or doing anything besides wither and moan. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t enjoying this at all, to have her mate dominating her in such an embarrassing way, she’s only dreamed of having the wolf take her. Miyuki was starting to tense up, the tell tale sign that her orgasm was nearing, and Sayaka knew, as she removed her fingers from her pussy. Smirking at the whimper her mate made.

“Turn over on your back.” She demanded.

Doing as commanded, Miyuki gasped at the forced pressure she put on her back, from all of Sayaka’s nips and bites. Looking up at her mate, she nearly forgot how to breathe, as Sayaka’s usually warm brown eyes were small black dots, clouded with lust. The look only made Miyuki throb harder for her mate.

“Saya-” Miyuki was cut off, as her mate’s fingers trailed down to her pulsing center. Sayaka was purposely going at snail’s pace, causing her mate to jerk her hips, needing her touch. Just as the shewolf was going to touch her clit, she pulled back, and Miyuki whined again at the torture. “ _ Please. _ ” She begged.

Finally hearing what she wanted from Miyuki, Sayaka grinned, as she moved her face southward, maintaining eye contact with her mate. Miyuki’s chest was rising and falling in excitement for what her mate was going to do to her.

The first lick sent shockwaves down Miyuki’s spine, as she arched so high off of the furs. Sayaka had to hold open Miyuki’s legs, and keep her hips steady, before she went in for another lick, this time her mouth wrapping around the bundle of nerves above her mate’s opening, sucking on it roughly, she pulled back a bit.

Miyuki’s rough breathing was the only sound she could hear in the tent, trailing her tongue down south, she poked her opening with it, pushing in just a bit, eagerly lapping at the juices that flooded out of her mate. Sayaka felt her mate’s hand land on her head, adding pressure on it, silently demanding more.

Chuckling, the shewolf freed one of her hands, and pushed two digits into her mate one again. Between her tongue and her finger’s plunging deep into Miyuki’s pussy, Miyuki herself was unable to keep her moans at bay, as she was reaching her peak one again, and this time, Sayaka let her go over the edge.

Miyuki’s mouth dropped as she screamed, her orgasm came hard, as her hips jerked and spazzed. Sayaka kept her down using her strength, but she didn’t relent on her actions, if anything, she sped her fingers up, enhancing her mate’s pleasure, but she did pull her head back up, only to watch her mate.

Miyuki’s hips continued to move on their own accord, even after coming down momentarily. “You just came, but look….you’re still riding my fingers eagerly.” Sayaka teased, using her thumb to stimulate Miyuki’s clit. The woman below her only bit her lip and blushed, her lower half of her body felt amazingly sore, but she knew that this was only the beginning.

Removing her fingers, Sayaka brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean, right before Miyuki’s face, using her free hand, she directed her mate’s face to her own, before forcing a kiss onto her lips.During the kiss, Sayaka invaded Miyuki’s mouth with her tongue, sharing Miyuki’s taste with her.

Breaking the kiss, the shewolf retreated a bit, fiddling a bit with her leathers to get them off of her body, a moment later, she was as naked as her mate. “We’re going to try something else. I promise it’ll feel amazing.”

Miyuki nodded, still trying to regain her breath, between the onslaught of pleasure and that kiss, she was constantly breathless.

“Sit up a bit.” Sayaka instructed, waiting for her mate to carry out her instructions. Once done, she lifted her leg, and placed in on her shoulder. Miyuki’s eyes widened, as her mate began sliding her own pussy to her own. “What’re you-” her question died out as they met in the middle, the pleasure was overwhelming, as she was highly sensitive.

Sayaka groaned in pleasure as she began grinding against her mate, and it only got better, as Miyuki started rolling her hips as well, the two of them continued on, moaning and hissing with each time they met. Still tired from her last orgasm, Miyuki could barely keep up with Sayaka’s hasty thrusting, and got tired. Seeing her mate was already tired, she kicked it into high gear, as she wanted to orgasm with her mate.

Using one hand to keep herself steady, she trailed a hand down Miyuki’s chest, pinching a nipple on her way down, tweaking and pulling on it, before continuing down, until it landed right between their rotating hips, by this point both of them were close. Maneuvering her hand, Sayaka pinched Miyuki’s clit, causing her to hit her peak first, another shrill leaving her mouth, followed by herself, she didn’t slow down on the rotating, until she tensed up full.

Sayaka could feel Miyuki’s fingernails clawing down her back, coaxing a groan from her mouth, she couldn’t help but to bite down on her mate’s mark, causing the mark to turn an ugly red, as it got irritated.

Finally returning from cloud nine, Sayaka removed herself from her mate, before rolling to the side, she used one hand to bring Miyuki closer to her body, her mate’s body was twitching from all the pleasure. Sayaka had an extremely satisfying grin on her face. “I’m sure you learned your lesson.” She chuckled.

Miyuki was unable to form any words, but instead chose to bury her face under Sayaka’s neck, nipping the flesh before her. Feeling Sayaka’s tail slap her, she released her. 

“Keep that up and I’ll take you again.” She warned, as her hands played with Miyuki’s back, one sliding down to pat her rosey cheeks.

Miyuki decided not to tempt the wolf again, and sighed. She knew walking was going to be a challenge later, but for now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Noticing her mate’s relaxed body and breathing, Sayaka looked down and smiled. ‘I don’t think I was too rough on her. She seemed to like it.’ She thought to herself, before pressing kiss to her mate’s forehead, and bringing her closer to her warm body. She chose to keep them uncovered, as she too followed after Miyuki into the dream world.

 

* * *

 

“Yuka, are you finished with today’s work?” Kumi asked, upon entering their tent. She was hoping that her mate was finished, but based on the still high pile of documents, she already got her answer. “Did you do anything after I left you?” She asked, a frown marring her face.

Yuka’s head shot up as she heard her mate scolding her. “I did, but Jurina came by, then Rena did as well. I had to stop them from killing each other again, so that took up a lot of time.” The shewolf sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was still recovering from her personal talk with Kanon and Tani. Tani proved that maybe she should give the cooks a small warning about her sugar intake.

Hearing Kumi move, a small groan left her mouth, as her soft hands began to massage her shoulders, and Yuka felt as if body was melting under Kumi’s touch. “You’re so tense. Are you stressing over something again?”

“I want to say that I’m not, but I’d be lying.” Yuka replied silently, before turning in her seat, and bringing Kumi into her lap. “How about I start teaching you about trade. That should take my mind off things for a bit, then we can go get dinner?”

Kumi nodded, eagerly awaiting for Yuka to begin. She was very curious on the things that Yuka has to deal with on a daily basis and wanted to learn all of them as much as possible, hoping that in the future she might be able to help the shewolf. Even just a little bit.

“Are you familiar with the currencies that we trade with humans?”

“A little bit.” Kumi replied, the few times she’d seen any type of monetary exchange was when she was being sold. She still didn’t like remembering that time and quickly banished that thought.

As if sensing her discomfort Yuka’s hand started to rub her lower back and Kumi relaxed in to her touch. “We usually barter, exchanging goods directly for other goods without using any currency and if money isn’t available.”

The shewolf reached for a large bag placed on the desk, it looked quite heavy and Kumi had been curious on what was inside but hadn't had the chance to look in to it. With Kumi on Yuka’s lap, the shewolf wasn’t able to look into the bag for what she was reaching for and had a little frown on her face as she felt around. Kumi found that look on Yuka quite adorable and was quite tempted to lean herself heavily on the shewolf so that she could watch Yuka’s frown deepen as she struggled to reach into the bag.

“There we go!” Yuka exclaimed triumphantly, a few things on the table. The sound they made caused Kumi’s attention to focus on the items. “These are what we call dinar or dinarii. They’re mostly made of gold, silver and bronze, and the value between the two varies.”

Kumi picked them up, looking them over curiously. “How does the value differ?”

“One gold dinar is worth five silver dinars and a silver dinar is worth ten bronze dinars.” Yuka took a dinar from Kumi’s and flipped it, Kumi found that little sound it made a bit pleasant. “Humans use dinar to trade with us but with the other wolf clans, we don’t use them. I prefer trading with the other clans since humans like to cheat.”

Kumi agreed, her experiences with humans so far had not been all that pleasant and Yuka mentioned something that had caught her curiosity. “Can you tell me about the other clans? I know about your clan-”

“Our clan.” Yuka corrected, giving her mate a quick kiss. “You are a part of my home now.”

Kumi blushed, Yuka seemed to be able to make her do that without any effort at all. “I know about… our clan and Sayaka has told me about Namba. Are there other clans?”

“There are exactly four clans that exists at this time. Akiba and Hakata are the other two.” She adjusted Kumi on her lap, so she could reach for one of the scrolls on the desk. 

It was easier this time because Kumi was genuinely curious about the other clans. Her race had been dwindling for the past several years, due to the difficulty in reproducing as well as being hunted down and she spent most of her life, hiding and trying to survive. It didn’t allow much time to study the other races around her.

The shewolf spread out a map on the desk, using the dinars that she’d taken out to stop it from rolling to itself. 

“This is Sakae.” She placed her index finger on the right side of the map, tapping on it lightly. There were no images on it, except for a large tent which she assumed was Yuka’s camp. She then moved to the opposite side of the map, where there little images of dense trees. “This is your surrogate parent’s home, Namba. Human settlements are spread out but are nowhere near any of the clans.”

“Sayaka and Miyuki came all that way just to get here?” She looked at Yuka. “There must be a good reason, why they came all the way here.”

“Sayaka did mention that but she hasn’t given any further details. At first I didn’t want to help... but I owe her a lot and when the time comes, I’d like to go back to Namba with them and help her whatever problem they have.”

“You’re leaving me here?” Kumi asked worriedly and Yuka vehemently shook her head.

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Kumi looked away but Yuka cupped her mate’s cheek, making Kumi look back at her. “We are bonded, I will always want to be near you, I will always long to have in my arms and more than I love you. I would crawl out of hell and back just so I could be with you.”

Kumi light slapped Yuka’s shoulder, the blush she managed to fight off earlier had returned full force. “Stop saying embarrassing things!”

“But what I’m saying is true.”

“Can we get back to talking about the clans?” Kumi whined. “I don’t want to slap you harder from all the things you say.”

Yuka laughed, even though Kumi looked a little more mature than before she was still adorable and Yuka thanked the gods for Sayaka and Miyuki for leading her to Kumi.

“Alright, if you want but that things I say will something that you will bear for the rest of our lives.”

“I’m fine with that just try to keep it in control.”

Yuka tried to suppress a smile and placed a finger on the upper part of the map, it had mountains clumped together. “This here is Akiba, they live in the mountains and little is known about them. They are... recluses and prefer to mind their own business, rarely venturing out of their territory to mingle with the other clans but we’ve encountered a group of them wanting to trade with us a few times.”

“What goods do they trade with you?”

“Um… well.” Yuka swallowed nervously, the shewolves she encountered from Akiba were… interesting as well as the products they wanted to trade with them. When her caravan encountered them, many couples often crowd over them and more than once, Seira had goaded her into buying their products. Something about rewarding her personal guards for all their hard work but Yuka wasn’t sure why they needed Akiba’s products, her guards had no intention on bedding with her.

She didn’t have a reason to purchase them then but then there’s her mate that might be open to… exploring. Yuka shook her head, there will be time for that later and she didn’t think she could explain what Akiba trades with her mate, without making Kumi faint from embarrassment. So she opted to lie, a little bit. “I’m not sure, really. I’ve never seen their goods up close and my advisors are the one that deals with them most the time.”

Kumi nodded, she still wanted to know more about Akiba but maybe she could ask Seira or Mieko more about that clan later.

“And I nearly forgot!” The shewolf exclaimed, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. “Though we have four clans, there are still shewolves that don’t belong to a clan.”

“How come?”

“Each shewolf is born to a clan, most of the time we stay with the clan we were born in for the rest of our lives and when we reach a certain age, we get this need to look for something.” Yuka explained. “Whatever it is that they search for it depends on each wolf, some would be actively seeking their mate, try find where they fit in with each clan or look for a clan where they belong. We call it a Walkabout.”

“What was yours?” Kumi asked, this little bit of information about Yuka was not something she wanted to pass up on.

The shewolf frowned as she tried to recall her younger days. “I wasn’t sure but the need to search stopped when I found Jurina and I was lucky to have found her.”

“Why?”

“If I didn’t I might have ended up like those that didn’t belong to a clan, those that don’t find what they were searching end up looking for it for their whole life or just give up. They’re rogues and generally not pleasant to deal with.” Yuka growled. “We even encountered a pack that tried to steal our food.”

“And Hakata?” Kumi asked, she was still curious about these rogues but they didn’t seem to be a fun topic to talk about.

“Hakata might be everyone’s favorite.” Yuka smiled widely at her mate, she pointed to a spot at the bottom of map. There was an image of a system of lakes but all somehow converged in the center where a waterfall was drawn. “The reason why it’s well loved amongst the different clans is that that’s where most of the pups are. The waters near Hakata are blessed by the goddess of fertility, Ohori, and many bondmates that want to have their own pup or want to adopt one go there.”

“Is that why Sayaka was surprised that I got pregnant?” She still remember Sayaka’s reaction when she found out that she was pregnant.

“To be honest, I was surprised too but I think your heritage as a kitsune allowed it to happen.”

“If we weren’t hunted down, our race would have the same numbers as yours. It would have been easy to repopulate because we’re naturally fertile.”

Kumi noticed Yuka’s ears twitch and she heard a light thumping from behind Yuka. The shewolf made Kumi face her, straddling the shewolf’s lap. She gasped when she felt Yuka’s grasp her butt, making her grind her center against the shewolf’s taut stomach.

“Yuka!”

“You know I still plan to have more than just one pup with you.” The shewolf whispered, her lips ghosting over the bonding mark on Kumi’s collarbone. “You’re fertile which makes it easier for me.”

Kumi was about to slap the shewolf but her handed ended up tugging on Yuka’s hair when the shewolf’s mouth latched on to her mark. She pulled on Yuka’s hair harder, making the shewolf pull away and Kumi leaned forward to kiss her wolf.

When they pulled away, Kumi halted Yuka’s roaming hands with her own. “You keep saying these things just to embarrass me.”

“I was actually hoping that the things I say would be enough to get you going.” Yuka joked.

“Don’t ruin the mood.” This time Kumi managed to smack the shewolf’s shoulder then she began to massage the shewolf’s shoulders. “You’re still stressed from today.”

“It’s been an eventful day.” Yuka sighed out, she saw mischievous glint in Kumi’s eyes and she narrowed her eyes at her mate. “Are you up to something?”

Kumi planted a small kiss on Yuka’s lips. “Only good things. Now sit back and relax.”

Kumi pushed on Yuka’s shoulders lightly, as if to emphasize that the shewolf should just stay there and Yuka was fine with that. The kitsune slipped off of Yuka’s lap, kneeling down in front of the shewolf and began to undo the belt that held up Yuka’s pants. She did it with ease as if she’d been doing it several times and Yuka helped along by lifting her hips.

Yuka kicked off her pants, they flew off somewhere temporarily forgotten. All of her attention is now on her mate and she planned to do. Seeing her mate in this position sent an excited thrill down her body and as an Alpha she revelled in it. Kumi licked her lips, keeping her eyes trained on Yuka. From the way Yuka’s eyes darkened, the shewolf loved seeing her like this and she was curious on what Yuka will do if she gave the shewolf permission to use her body in any way Yuka wanted.

She leaned forward, eyes still on Yuka and the first lick made Yuka’s hand go behind her head. The shewolf’s grasp wasn’t hurting her or forcing her to do anything but just there to keep her in place. Kumi had no plans in pulling she wanted Yuka to feel good, wanted to reward the shewolf for today’s hard work and continued her ministrations.

Yuka relaxed into her seat, she wanted to close her eyes in pleasure but she like seeing Kumi using her mouth on her. She let out a low moan, when her mate’s tongue licked from the bottom up to the top before wrapping her lips around her clit and feeling her mate suck on it. She started to rock her hips in time to the rhythm of Kumi’s tongue brushing over her stiffened bud. 

The shewolf finally closed her eyes, throwing her head back and cursing as Kumi sucked harder on her clit. Her grip on Kumi tightened as she started to reach her climax. Kumi hadn’t used her fingers yet but her mate’s mouth was enough to lose her mind.

As Kumi sucked harder, her tongue moved much faster, brushing over the shewolf’s clit rapidly. She could feel it twitch in her mouth and guessed that her wolf was near her peak. She was starting to feel warm also and the throbbing below her below, she closed her eyes so she could focus on simply servicing Yuka.

Yuka moaned out Kumi’s name and her hips stilled as she reached her climax. She could still feel Kumi continuing her ministrations and it only made the pleasure better. She was surprised that she had reached her peak so quickly but she blamed it on her mate’s skilled mouth.

When Yuka’s grip on her head loosened, Kumi unwrapped her lips around Yuka then lapped up the rest of the shewolf’s arousal. She could hear her wolf’s harsh breathing start to slow down and the shewolf was starting to stroke her hair, as if waiting for her to finish up. But Kumi wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave her place though, she was starting enjoy Yuka’s tasted and wanted her wolf to enjoy.

“Kumi, come here.” Yuka requested and her kitsune returned to straddling the shewolf’s lap. She had a blush on her face and can’t seem to look at Yuka in the eye. “Why so shy all of a sudden?”

“I wasn’t sure if you enjoyed it…” Kumi replied, biting her lip then licked them surreptitiously when she noticed Yuka’s taste was on her lips.

“What makes you think that I didn’t love it?” Yuka made Kumi face her and she kissed her mate, she didn’t mind tasting herself on Kumi and in fact loved that it mixed with Kumi’s. “Everything you do makes me want to throw you over my shoulder and bring you to bed to ravish all day long. You’re perfect Kumi.”

“I told you to stop saying those things.” Kumi complained again, half-heartedly smacking her wolf on the shoulder. Despite her complaints, she loved how Yuka talks like a hopeless and horny romantic. 

“I’ll keep saying those things to make you blush.” Yuka quipped but her face turned serious after a moment and the playful look in her eyes was gone, replaced by the same one that Kumi saw on the first night they had together. “I don’t think we’re done yet.”

The shewolf’s hands started to roam over Kumi’s body, paying particular attention on Kumi’s breasts. Her kitsune leaned her body towards Yuka’s touch and Yuka smirked when her mate whined when her hands pulled away but she had plans. Seeing Kumi in such a vulnerable position earlier, sparked something within her and she had a feeling that her mate wouldn’t mind.

“Stand up, I want to strip off your clothes.” 

Kumi did as she was told and as soon as she was on her feet, Yuka’s hands quickly started to undo the ties on her clothes. The shewolf hands caressed every inch of skin, leaning forward to renew a few of the hickeys that started to fade from her mate’s skin. 

Kumi on the other hand could only hold on to the table behind her, her knees was getting weak from trying to stand and didn’t help that Yuka knew just where to touch her. By the time Yuka had removed the last article of clothing, Kumi was practically shivering from excitement. The last time Yuka had ordered her to do something, she had nearly forgotten her name and couldn’t even move but the experience was worth it.

The shewolf leaned back, admiring her mate’s body with hungry eyes. She once again tried to recall what Kumi had looked like before her transformation and Yuka had something she wanted to do on every part that changed on Kumi. But she was currently fascinated of Kumi’s’s belly, where she knew their child was growing and it didn’t help that the bellybutton was so cute that she wanted to dip her tongue into it, to test whether Kumi is ticklish or not.

“Why are you just staring?” Kumi asked, she started to put her arms up to cover up her breasts but Yuka halted her by grabbing them.

“I’m sorry.” Yuka apologized, kissing her mate’s palms. She see faint markings on her mate’s wrists, she’d seen them glow a few times and wasn’t sure what they were for. “I couldn’t help myself, you look so beautiful.”

“You won’t stop saying these things no matter how much I complain, will you?”

“No.” Yuka replied, kissing her way up her mate’s arm. She reached Kumi’s shoulders and nipping lightly on her mark that Yuka can’t seem to tear away from. “Sit on my desk.”

Kumi looked over shoulder before looking back at Yuka, who just grinned down at her. “What about your work? I don’t want to ruin them.”

Instead if replying, Yuka reached around Kumi and lifted one side of the table effortlessly, making everything on it fall to the ground. Kumi gaped at the shewolf, the sound of several items especially the bag of dinars reached her ears. This was the first time she’d seen Yuka act like a brute.

“Now you can sit on the desk.” When her mate still didn’t move, she grabbed Kumi’s hips and lifted her onto the table. At the same time she spread Kumi’s thighs so she could stand between them, pressing their bodies closely just as Yuka started to plant kisses on any part of Kumi that she could reach.

It was done so fast that Kumi’s hands instinctively reached for something to hold on to and Yuka’s strong shoulders were once again in her grap. She wanted to complain at being manhandled but Yuka’s hands cupping her breasts and thumbs brushing over the stiff peaks distracted her. 

The shewolf, moved her kisses lower briefly passing her mate’s breasts. She would have stayed longer and paid special attention on them but there are other places that she’d like to put her mouth on.

She reached her mate’s belly and she ran her hands over it, her mate wasn’t showing yet but Yuka was excited to see what Kumi would look like when she was further along. She dipped her tongue into Kumi’s bellybutton and the response she got was not she had expected. Kumi let out a small moan, arching her body up to Yuka as if asking for more. Yuka would have liked to stay and find out what sounds she could elicit from Kumi but she could smell her mate’s arousal with her inner wolf urging her to go lower.

Yuka returned to her seat and lifted Kumi’s legs over her shoulder, allowing her unhindered access to her mate’s center. From here she could see and feel her mate’s excite, her mate’s center was ready and wet for her and her mate’s thighs seemed to be quivering in excitement. She leaned in closer, kissing her mate’s inner thighs along the way and when she was close enough to where Kumi needed her the most.

When she was close enough, Yuka blew a bit of air through her lips which caused Kumi to buck her hips suddenly at the sensation and the shewolf’s mouth quickly descended on to her mate’s center. The contrast between her heat and the cold air was new but not something unpleasant.

Kumi once again felt herself being swept away by pleasure with Yuka randomly alternating from licking her pussy, sucking on her clit and to blowing cold air on it, she wasn’t sure what to expect and could only enjoy the ride. She let out a loud gasp, Yuka’s fingers were starting to probe at her entrance, she shouldn’t have been surprised at this and expecting it but she could distinctly feel three fingers round her entrance. She was used to having two fingers in her and Yuka adding another sent a thrill of excitement down her body. 

“Yuka!” Kumi yelped out in surprise when the shewolf pushed her fingers in without warning and Yuka’s ears waited for any complaints from her mate but instead she felt Kumi started to squeeze on her fingers rhythmically while rocking her hips.

The shewolf was surprised that her mate was able to do that and her mind wandered to the wares the Akiba sold. She started moving her hand, there will be time to think about that later but now she wanted to hear her mate scream out her name again. The rhythm that Yuka had started was hard and slow, pushing in deeply into her mate before pulling back nearly all the way and pushing in again with enough force to make desk rock a bit.

Just like before, Kumi’s hands were looking to grasp on something until she found Yuka’s unoccupied hand. It was on her hips, trying to stop her from bucking Yuka off but Kumi needed something to hold on to.

Yuka could feel Kumi’s walls start to quiver around and could hear her mate’s becoming louder and louder. The shewolf could tell that her mate was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She wrapped her lips around Kumi’s throbbing bud, sucking on it while her tongue brushed over it rapidly. It was the same technique Kumi used on her and the response she got was more than she expected.

Her mate had stopped bucking her hips and instead felt her thighs and calves wrap around her head, pulling the shewolf closer. Yuka also felt Kumi’s hands grasping desperately on to her head. It could have been a several minutes or less but Kumi’s body tensed underneath her touched. Her walls suddenly clamped down on Yuka’s fingers so tightly that the shewolf had to stop her thrusts and instead curled her fingers within her mate.

Kumi was chanting Yuka’s name over and over again as she experienced a more powerful and intense orgasm than the previous ones. After a while it started to ebb away, her mind was muddled from her climax and barely noticed Yuka unwrapping her legs around the shewolf’s and hovering over her mate.

Yuka held herself up with one arm, her fingers was still inside Kumi and was reluctant to leave her mate just yet while her thumb was massaging her mate’s clit, hoping to give a steady wave of pleasure to her mate. She was grinning as she watched her mate try to recover from the monster orgasm that she had induced. The shewolf loved seeing her mate’s blank but satisfied look on her face after reaching her climax. There was a glow about her that Yuka found alluring.

“Yuka…” Kumi called out, her voice a bit raspy from shouting out the shewolf’s name several times.

“I’m right here, kitsune.” Yuka nuzzled her mate’s neck, trying to be comforting as possible. She was about to pull her fingers out of Kumi but the kitsune’s walls squeeze around her.

“No, stay inside.” Kumi begged, her wits were finally returning and she was able to wrap her arms around Yuka’s shoulders. She pulled the shewolf’s body flushed against hers, not minding at all that she was completely naked while Yuka still had half of her clothes on and purred at the feeling of Yuka on top of her. She always felt protected surrounded by Yuka’s warmth.

“But you’ll be sore.”

“Just a little while. I still want to feel you there.” Kumi insisted, closing her eyes to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. “I love you.

“I love you too, kitsune.”

 

* * *

 

“Still upset with me?” Mieko asked, as she continued reading one of her scrolls, her sister has been sighing loudly ever since they returned back to their tent. She didn’t know if she was amused or annoyed with Seira’s antics, as she couldn’t keep still. One moment she was polishing her armor and sharpening her blades, the next she was working out.

But now Seira was wearing a frown, while shooting doe-eyes at the older Sato. Mieko knows exactly why her sister was acting this way, but she didn’t feel like apologizing just yet, she wanted her sister to suffer a bit longer. Finishing up with her scroll, she took the paperweights off, and rolled it up neatly, before putting it away safely.

There was so much to do and even more now after the battle. She had made sure that their scribes recorded everything that happened on that day, they were a lazy bunch, spending their days doodling parchments instead of doing anything useful. There was also the burials that she had to arrange, an obligation that was supposed to be Yuka but she didn’t want to stress her leader out more.

Stretching out her body, Mieko groaned as her bones popped back into place. Looking back at her sister, she found Seira too had moved from her spot, glancing about, she tried to see where she had gone off too, but she didn’t see her sister. Hearing an exhale, she reacted too slowly, as she was pounced, a big grey wolf hovering over her body.

“Seira! Get off of me.” She commanded, trying to sit up, but the weight of her sister in this form was a lot more greater, and harder for her to deal with. The wolf huffed, before making herself comfortable on her sister. “You're not letting me go until I apologize huh?”

Seira shook her head.

Sighing, Mieko allowed her head to fall back onto the ground. “Fine. I’m sorry I almost made your oh so sensitive gag reflex activate with my tea. There. Can you get off of me now, you’re not exactly as light as you used to be.”

The younger Sato shifted, and frowned at the last words her sister muttered. “Are you calling me fat?”

“If you were fat, I would of told you that already. What I meant is that you're exactly exactly as light as you used to be years ago, when you used to love laying on top of me.” The older of the two sighed, resting her hand on Seira’s head, ruffling her hair the way she used to when they were little, causing Seira’s tail to thump on the ground.

“That’s because I grew up big and strong to protect you.” Seira beamed happily, snuggling more onto Mieko’s chest.

“Yes yes, you’re big and strong, and to remain big and strong you have to eat. So we should head to dinner soon.”

Seira only snuggled closer, she wasn’t quite ready to leave her sister’s warm body for food, no matter how tempting it sounds right now. “In a few. I wanna stay like this.”

 

* * *

 

“We should get dinner.” Miyuki suggested breathlessly.

She had tried her best not to goad Sayaka into taking her again but the shewolf had woken her up suddenly by turning her onto her stomach, before Sayaka did pleasurable things to her body for what felt like several hours. Miyuki was no match against Sayaka’s insatiable lust for her.

“Just a little more.” Sayaka argued, she leaned down and licked off a bead of sweat from her mate’s lower back. She was careful not to add any pressure to the bruise that had a distinct shape of a hand. She might have held on to her mate a little to hard at some point and Sayaka promised to herself to treat her mate gently in the following days.

“Please, Sayaka… I don’t think my body could take anymore.” Miyuki pleaded. She felt the bed shift and Sayaka’s concerned face entered her line of vision.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t.” Miyuki reassured and she tried to turn on her back, wincing a bit from the slight sting she felt from her butt. She couldn’t believe that Sayaka actually bit her there just to drive the point that she belonged to the shewolf. It was a ridiculous and childish thing to do but she should have expected that her wolf can be such an idiot at times. Sayaka was her idiot.

When she had successfully maneuvered on to her back, Miyuki opened up her arms for Sayaka to fall into and the shewolf contentedly placed her head on Miyuki’s breasts. Her rightful place and favorite spot to rest on.

“I would love to do this all day but I don’t have the strength and stamina your people have.” Miyuki continued, idly scratching the wolf’s ear. “I’m still human. I hope you don’t mind that.”

“You being human is a part that I love about you.” Sayaka replied. “You’re the only one who can make me weak in the knees just by smiling. You’re not weak.”

Miyuki hummed happily. “Just by smiling, huh?”

“You have more charming points that I could count but I prefer that you only show them to me and no one else.”

“How would I know which one that you like?”

Sayaka frowned. “I like all of them.”

Miyuki laughed, the sound was pleasant to Sayaka’s ears and the shewolf was happy that she was able to make her mate do that sound. “Sayaka, help me up. I don’t think I can move my body on my own.”

“Are you sure you're alright? I can run to the food tent to get food for the two of us.” Sayaka asked, she pulled away and started to look over her mate’s body.

“I’m fine. I just want to be pampered by you.” Miyuki smiled and the shewolf returned it like the idiot she was before going around the room to gather her mate’s clothes.

She put them in a neat pile by the bedside table before running over to where there were several jugs of water were as well as a basin and a towel that they used to wash their face or hands. She poured a liberal amount of water on the basin, picked up the towel and walked back towards her mate.

“You don’t have to do that.” Miyuki stated.

“I want to pamper you and I think you might want the blood from some of my bites wiped off.” The shewolf said the last part a bit sheepishly.

Sayaka soaked the towel in the basin, squeezing off the extra water before using it on Miyuki. She was careful not to hurt her mate and, and counted all the bite marks and bruises that marred Miyuki’s usually flawless skin. The shewolf felt a bit guilty at this but then the she remembered how Miyuki loved being handled a bit roughly and Sayaka certainly didn’t mind.

Sayaka was swift and effective in cleaning Miyuki but her touches were gentle and Miyuki found Sayaka’s efforts eandering as she watched. When Sayaka was done and satisfied with her work she put the basin and towel away, making a mental note to tidy up later.

“Do you have something for the bruises? I could apply them on you, if you need me to.”

“I have one in my medicine bag.” She gestured to their things on the opposite end of the tent and Sayaka quickly got up to retrieve them. “It’s the green vial!”

Sayaka returned to Miyuki’s side as soon as she found it then uncapped the bottle and the scent of flowers hit her nose. The shewolf was expecting something pungent as she associated most types medications smell that way.

“Remember all those flowers you gave me?” Miyuki asked as Sayaka started to apply the ointment on her bruises. The effect was immediate and coupled with Sayaka’s hands, it felt amazing.

“I never found out what you do with those. I’ve never seen you display them.”

“They were too soggy with your spit for me to display and the stems were broken.” Miyuki said and noticed the way Sayaka’s ears folded against her head. “I didn’t throw them away if that’s what you think. They were your gifts. Since I couldn’t put them out for display I used them to make some ointments.”

Sayaka nodded and was glad that Miyuki found something useful with the flowers she used to give her. “So I’m guessing this ointment is made from the flowers I gave you?”

“Arnica is good for treating bruises.” Miyuki slowly sat up, taking the vial from Sayaka’s hands and straddling her wolf. She held Sayaka’s face in her hands and gave the shewolf a slow deep kiss, pulling away before it could any farther. “Thank you, I feel much better now.” 

“Do need help in getting in your clothes?”

“No, I think that if you touch me, we’ll end up missing dinner.” Miyuki carefully declined. “But I won’t mind if you helped me walk. I don’t think I can stand up for a long time.”

“I’m sorry.” Sayaka apologized, if she was in her wolf form she would be on her belly whining and crawling by Miyuki’s feet. “I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.”

Miyuki giggled, Sayaka looked so adorable when she had her ears folded but as much as she loved seeing that look on her mate she didn’t want her mate to feel guilty. She wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime either.

“Don’t be sorry, just warn me next time when you think you can get me pregnant without going to Hakata.” Miyuki stated, pulling away from the shewolf who seemed ready to burst from how hard she was blushing.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, while they were dressing Sayaka’s libido seemed to be miraculously dormant and was mostly watching Miyuki put her clothes on. Since the girl still couldn’t stand or walk for a long, Sayaka had opted to carry Miyuki on her back.

The food tent was crowded as usual but they were able to find a seat with Yuka and Kumi. Sayaka sniffed, she could smell Yuka all over her little girl and though she had accepted their relationship, she didn’t want to know anything about their sex life. When they were close enough to the table, Sayaka let Miyuki slip off her back and made sure that her mate was seated comfortably before telling Miyuki that she’ll get them food for the both of them.

Kumi watched her surrogate parents curiously, usually it was Miyuki who was getting food for them and Sayaka would rarely be the one to do it. There was also that fact that they entered with Miyuki on Sayaka’s back and Sayaka seemed to hovering protectively around Miyuki more than she usually does.

Kumi scooted closer to Miyuki. “Miyuki, are you alright? You look tired.”

Miyuki turned to face Kumi and held out her arms, gesturing the kitsune to cuddle with her. Kumi laid her head comfortably on Miyuki’s shoulder while wrapping her arms around the older girl’s waist and Miyuki’s hand started to run through her hair. Cuddling like this had become a normal sight for a lot of people in the camp and Yuka didn’t even question it while she watched, instead she continued eating her meal and tried not to touch the food that Kumi liked. 

“I’m okay. Sayaka just got carried away earlier.” Miyuki explained and Kumi frowned a little confused at the older girl’s explanation. She looked up and saw the mark on her neck looked fresh and been bitten once again recently.

Kumi pulled back and noticed the fading bruises that Miyuki’s clothes failed to hide. She frowned, crossing her arms cutely and Miyuki ruffled the girl’s hair. “I told you, I’m fine. Sayaka didn’t hurt me too much.”

“But still…”

“I’ll recover faster, if I get cuddles.” Miyuki bartered and Yuka who was watching the exchange the whole time, suppressed a snicker at how fast her kitsune returned to cuddling Miyuki.

The caravan leader, however, shot a concerned look at Miyuki but the girl waved her off and once again returned to her food.

Sayaka returned with a tray full of food and drink for her and Miyuki. About to place the tray down, the shewolf couldn’t help but notice the glare she was receiving from her little girl. Clearing her throat she opened her mouth. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You hurt, Miyuki.” Sayaka opened her mouth but wasn’t sure what she wanted to say and Kumi continued. “Sayaka… you should know your strength by now that Miyuki can’t handle everything that you give her!”

The shewolf shot a helpless look at Miyuki but her mate seemed to be preoccupied in sending weird hand signals to Yuka who had a confused look on her face. She looked back at Kumi and her little girl was still on her tirade.

“...so you should try to control yourself next time!”

Sayaka didn’t know what to say but she gave Kumi a little bow and apologized for going too far with her surrogate mother. This moment was a little too surreal and bewildering for the shewolf.

“You should apologize to Miyuki too!”

Sayaka did so and Yuka who had had enough amusement for the night, decided that her fellow Alpha needed to be rescued. She took her mate’s hand and Kumi allowed herself to be pulled on to Yuka’s side.

“I’m sure Sayaka will be more careful next time but you need to finish your food, kitsune. Our pup will need a lot of nutrition to grow strong.”

Kumi obliged, her glare had lessened a little bit but Sayaka was a bit shaken up. Miyuki took one of the plates that Sayaka brought on the tray and the shewolf hesitantly sat on Miyuki’s side, trying to hide herself from Kumi.

“What was that about?” Sayaka surreptitiously asked.

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders, taking a long satisfying gulp from her cup before answering her wolf. “Well… she’s pregnant. She might have been having mood swings. I’m surprised that she hasn’t been showing them earlier. Mieko told me a bit how the pregnancy progresses for your people. It’s similar to humans but without the morning sickness and takes less time than humans.”

Sayaka’s ears perked up, she doesn’t know about humans except for the fact that they’re a bunch of anthropomorphic bag of dicks. So the information Miyuki was giving about human pregnancy interested her.

“What’s morning sickness? Is that some illness you get in the morning only?” 

“No, whoever called that morning sickness is a dumb bastard that should be submerged in boiling blood upside down with their feet on fire.”

Sayaka reeled back, she felt a sliver of fear from what her mate just said and it didn’t help that she stabbed her steak with murderous intent. Noticing Sayaka recoiling in fear, Miyuki’s face shifted back  to normal, but it only made her look scarier. 

“Basically morning sickness makes pregnant women really sick, usually unable to keep whatever they ate down. It’s really terrible from what I’ve seen. I honestly don’t look forward to going through it, but then again I could be lucky and not experience it at all. It’s very rare that a human female doesn’t go through it.”

Sayaka laid her hand on her mate’s hip and stroked it. “We could always adopt, I’d hate to put you through that…”

“But I want to have your children.” Miyuki kissed her wolf and Sayaka returned it, pulling her mate close to her.

Sayaka had a feeling there was difficulties to encounter compared in human pregnancies compared to her own people and she promised to herself to do everything she can to prepare in the future.

Yuka cleared her throat, interrupting the love birds. Sayaka glared at her fellow Alpha for interrupting her time with her mate but shied away when she noticed Kumi still glaring at her.

“I just want to inform you two that we’ll start on the bonding ceremony tomorrow morning. You won’t be seeing me and Kumi until the next day.” 

“How long will it take for the two of your to finish the mehndi?” Miyuki asked, she was the one that asked most of the questions about the bonding ceremony and was excited to help in anyway she can. Or make Sayaka do everything.

With a little bit of persuasion, Sayaka would be willing to follow her orders.

“A whole day maybe. You’ll be able to see us on the following day and help us finish the mehndi.” Yuka explained, taking a sip from her cup before continuing. “But for tomorrow, you’ll only have to wait for us. So feel free to go about your day as you like.”

“So this is all there is to the bonding ceremony? I thought there would be more.” Sayaka commented. In Namba, bonding ceremonies were lavish and fancy, often leading to the usual bout of consuming barrels and barrels of alcohol.

“Adding the feast at the end makes it a bit different than normal Sakae bonding ceremonies.” Yuka replied. “Even if we show up later, it would only be for a little while, as the second part of the ceremony begins.”

Kumi blushed at those words, while at the same time, she felt a hand on her leg. She was happy that the low table was able to hide Yuka’s hand.

As the discussion continued, Yuka noticed a moving blur heading their way, followed by the familiar scent of her charge. “Hello Jurina.” The shewolf greeted, suppressing a snicker as the young wolf started cursing. “Were you trying to sneak up on me, Pup? You’ll have to try harder than that.”

Jurina muttered some words to herself, as she sat down besides Kumi, ignoring her teacher’s words. It was if a dark cloud was hovering over her head, as she wasn’t her usual happy self. Noticing the wolf’s mood, Kumi nudged her with her elbow. “Something wrong?”

She shook her head, before placing it on the table. Everyone watched in disbelief, but Kumi didn’t give up, she knew it wasn’t a good idea for one to bottle up their emotions. Grabbing Jurina’s arm, in an amazing show of strength, she forced the shewolf back up, before tugging her head to her chest.

Jurina blinked in confusion, but she later signed, as a hand started petting her head. Her tail could be seen wagging behind her slumped form. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Yuka looked on in amusement, and mild jealousy, as Jurina was being forced to share what was bothering her, something she wasn’t too good with doing as she grew up, the young shewolf prefered to keep it to herself and solve her own problems but in the end Yuka was the one that actually resolves them. Jurina remained silent for another moment, unsure if she wants to share what’s on her mind, but Kumi’s gentle coaxing made her want too.

“Its Rena’s fault I’m like this….She told me some things…” Jurina paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell Kumi or not. After a few seconds of thinking, she opted not too, deeming them too embarrassing. “...that I’m not going to tell you.”

“Is it that personal?” The Kitsune asked, scratching behind the young girl’s ear.

Jurina practically melted under the touch, her eyes closing in satisfaction as she buried her face into Kumi’s chest. They were so soft, she understood why her mentor could become obsessed with them.

“Hey now, pup. That’s my spot!” Yuka complained and Jurina nuzzled her face in. 

After a moment Jurina sat up, smiling brightly at them, especially at Kumi. “I think I’m okay now! Thank you, Kumi-san!”

The young shewolf leaned forward, planting her lips on Kumi gratefully. All the noise in the room came to a sudden halt as everyone looked on in shock, a few seconds later the pup pulled away a little nervously. Kumi’s eyes were widened from her sudden display of affection but what caught Jurina’s attention was presence that loomed behind Kumi.

She looked up to see her teacher standing over the girl she just kissed, her eyes hidden by the shadow of her hair but Jurina could feel the fury emanating from them.

“I think you should run, pup.” Sayaka suggested with a barely suppressed snigger. 

Jurina shifted her form, her fur the same shade as Yuka’s but with a white patch on her left eye as well as on her tail’s tip and jumped over the table, uncaring if she stepped on a few dishes in her haste. Then sped towards the tent’s exit.

“Come back here, you  **mongrel!** ” Sakae’s Alpha yelled before changing forms and running after her wayward student.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone has a moment of peace

“Do you think that Jurina is gonna be okay?” Kumi asked, still wide eyed from the kiss,

and Yuka chasing her student off.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. Maybe a bit bruised up, but still breathing. She’s just a kid after all, I’m sure Yuka won’t kill her...but then again she might.” Sayaka laughed, before being punched on the arm by her mate.

“That’s not funny. How would you feel if someone kissed me randomly?” Miyuki asked.

Sayaka stopped laughing, and a almost noticeable chill started to ooze from the Namba shewolf. “I’d kill them without a second thought.” She answered without blinking. “You’re mine and if a public execution is necessary for that to get through everyone’s skull then I’ll gladly do it.”

Both Kumi and Miyuki looked at the shewolf worriedly, unsure if she was joking or not. “Now I’m even more worried about them. I’m going after them.” Kumi said, as she stood up and exited the tent.

Sayaka continued eating, as if nothing happened, and Miyuki looked on a look of shock on her face. “You’re just gonna pretend all of that didn’t just happen?”

“Cause it didn’t.” Sayaka simply shrugged, reaching past her mate for some sauce.

Miyuki simply shook her head, before pushing the sauce away from Sayaka’s hand.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to track Yuka and Jurina down, as they seemed to be the only ones in their wolf form at this time, and it looked as if they were running around in a circle. As Yuka tried to get closer, Jurina would double their space from each other by constantly hoping away.

Noticing Kumi’s arrival, Jurina shot towards her and hide behind her. Shifting, she held on for dear life. “It was a joke! Stop trying to kill me!” She yelled, but was quickly silenced by a growl from Yuka. Shifting, she started walking towards the hiding shewolf.

“You know she’s off limits, and yet you went and pulled that stunt. The sooner you let me hurt you the sooner we can go back to dinner.”

The whimper that Jurina let off was one of pure fear. She remembers the days of when she was younger and had to often be saved by Yuka, who would later bring her home by the scruff of her neck, those were embarrassing days back then, but now it there was no smack on the nose or being carried off. Her punishment was going to hurt.

“Yuka, you’re overreacting. It was just a kiss.” Kumi said, stopping her mate before she had a chance to lay her hands on Jurina. “Head back to the food tent, Jurina.” She said over her shoulder.

Looking down at Kumi and then back to Yuka, she nodded before running off again. Once she was out of earshot, the Kitsune crossed her arms, frowning at her mate. “If you were trying to make a fool of yourself, good job. Why did you react like that? It was just a small kiss, its not gonna make me suddenly leave your side. I’m your mate.”

Yuka looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed of herself. She wasn’t sure what came over her, just seeing Jurina do that just made her go off the deep end. “I’m sorry.”

Kumi’s frown softened, as she approached the shewolf. “Tomorrow is our day. Just you and me, and if you’re good…” She pressed herself to Yuka. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, my jealous wolf.”

The Sakae Alpha took a deep breath trying to calm herself, before she just picked Kumi up and runs back to their tent. “I’ll be good.”

“Good.” The Kitsune smiled, before giving her mate a peck on the cheek.

Yuka pouted at the kiss. “On the cheek only?”

“That’s what you get for overreacting.” Kumi replied as she was going to turn away from her mate, but the shewolf wasn’t going back until she got a proper kiss. “Yu-” Kumi was cut off, as  Yuka stole a long kiss from her.

“Now we can head back.” She said, breaking the kiss, smiling cheekily at her mate, while wrapping an arm around her waist.

Returning to the tent, the whole area was tense and quiet, as the couple returned to their seats, Jurina was sitting on the opposite side of the table, and was physically shaking, and even jumped as Yuka passed by her. Seeing that her head was still attracted to her body, she relaxed.

“Jurina.” Yuka called out in a calm voice.

“Y-yes?”

“I hope you’re prepared for training after tomorrow. I don’t want my General to be lax during our time of peace. With Rena temporarily gone, you have no reason not to want to.”

Jurina gulped knowing that Yuka was going to be true to her words, probably waking her up before the sun does. Her teacher was always so serious about training. Often using it as punishment.

“I look forward to it.” She replied, though the look on her face didn’t match what she said.

 

* * *

 

The next day, all of those that were aware of what was supposed to happen today somehow managed to start their day normally despite the excitement. No one will be able to see the couple for a whole day or until their bonding marks were done. 

The soon to be bonded couple, on the other hand, had woken up before the sun even has risen. They’ve retired to a different tent last night, one that had been made several days before just for this occasion. The materials they needed to make the bonding mark had been prepared before hand and the only thing they have to do was apply it on their bodies. 

Yuka was checking on the henna, making sure that it was of the highest quality while Kumi was using the bath that was in a separate room in the tent. The shewolf could hear the sound of water splashing about and imagined the water running down her mate’s body just as her hands would, she shot a longing look at the curtain that hid her mate from her. But as much as she wants to be with Kumi now they needed to focus on finishing the mehndi. She’d finish her own bath before Kumi’s, opting to take her own first then waking up her mate.

She heard the curtain rustle behind her as it was lifted and a moment later she felt her mate’s naked form press against her back.

Kumi laid her head against Yuka’s shoulder, looking over it to see her shewolf preparing the henna that they needed. She had opted not to wear any clothes, just as Yuka didn’t put on her upper robes, it allowed her unhindered access to the shewolf’s shoulders and she’d always loved how strong they were. It would just be them for the rest of the day with no one else to bother them and putting on clothes would only get in the way of applying the bonding marks.

“Is it ready?” Kumi asked, tracing Yuka’s scar that mirrored her own with a finger.

“Almost.” Yuka turned her head to kiss the side of her mate’s head. “Do you know what pattern that you want?”

“I don’t know.” Kumi leaned back. “You can put it on me first then I’ll just follow your example.”

“Alright.” Yuka stood up, picking up the tray that held the materials. “Let’s do this in bed.”

“Don’t we always do a lot of things in bed?”

“We do but in my opinion, I don’t think it’s enough.” Yuka joked.

Kumi smacked the shewolf’s shoulder but waited for Yuka to settle herself on the bed before seating herself between the shewolf’s spread thighs, facing away from Yuka. She moved her hair aside, placing it over her right shoulder and letting it cover her front. She hadn’t her hair cut since her transformation, she thought about it once but she’d loved the way Yuka would run a hand through it when the shewolf thought she was asleep.

The shewolf dipped a brush into the paste, it was small and it’s tip was almost the size of a needle. Kumi shivered when she felt the first touch of the brush touching her skin, Yuka started on her left shoulder, immediately covering part of the scar that she matched she with Yuka’s. 

“Try and hold still for me.” Yuka instructed, as Kumi kept giggling and flinching at the cool moisture being applied to her body.

The kitsune did her best to stay still but the way the brush touched her skin reminded her a little too much of Yuka’s gentle touches. She felt the brush move down her back, nearly reaching middle before Yuka dipped the brush again into the ink.

“Yuka?” Kumi called out, she placed a hand on the shewolf’s thighs on either side of her and started to massage them.

“What is it?”

“Where did you get your scar?” She suppressed a shiver, the brush was now moving towards her arm. “The one that matches with mine.”

“I got this a long time ago from Jurina.” Yuka frowned when made a mistake, she put down the brush she’d using, picked up a different brush then dipped it on a different solution before carefully cleaning off the mistake she’d made. “When she was a pup, I was training her with scimitars. She made her first cut, it was quite deep and I was so proud of her being able to draw first blood.”

Once the mistake was completely removed, the shewolf continued making the mehndi on Kumi. “I nearly died of bloodloss too if Meiko hadn’t dragged me away to be treated because I couldn’t stop congratulating Jurina and smiling proudly at her.”

“I think I’d be worried about my own well being if I was bleeding to death.” Kumi commented, slightly worried at Yuka’s mental state.

“Jurina was worried too… I think that was the first I’ve seen her cry so hard. She then refused to train with me for a while, saying that she didn’t want to hurt me anymore. It took a few months for her to realize that it was safe enough to train with me again.”

Kumi smiled slightly, she was interested in the relationship between Yuka and Jurina, and loved how the teacher and student would interact with each other. She squeeze Yuka’s thigh in encouragement.

“Can you tell me more about you and Jurina?”

Yuka obliged, telling all the stories she could remember that had happened when Jurina was young and a few about the Sato sisters too. Hours passed with Yuka telling stories and Kumi occasionally asking a few questions. By the time that Yuka was now working on Kumi’s upper arm, the kitsune was facing Yuka with her legs placed over the shewolf’s. Along the way they had taken a quick break and the shewolf couldn’t stop herself from making love to her mate again, the position was tempting. Kumi was practically presenting herself to Yuka and the shewolf was careful not to touch the mehndi.

Kumi was resting her head on Yuka’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath just as Yuka resumed her work. They didn’t bother to make any conversation, opting to enjoy each other’s presence in comfortable silence. 

“There we go.” Yuka said as she added the last touch to the mehndi, leaving the palm blank for their family to continue tomorrow. “What do you think?”

Kumi managed to tear her gaze away from Yuka, she had spent the rest of the time memorizing every feature she could of the shewolf, and lifted her hand to inspect Yuka’s work. The shewolf had put in all her effort on creating the pattern, it was detailed down to a single dot and Kumi wondered if she could replicate the same thing on Yuka.

She leaned up to kiss her wolf on the cheek. “It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Yuka turned to give her mate a proper kiss and her tail was thumping happily behind her, she was happy that Kumi liked what she’d done. She was about to deepen the kiss, hoping for another round of lovemaking but stopped when they both heard Kumi’s stomach in protest.

The Kitsune hid her face in Yuka’s shoulder in embarrassment while the shewolf laughed a little, giving her mate a small smile.

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard that.” She made her mate look back at her and gave Kumi a quick kiss. “Stay here, I’ll prepare our lunch and careful not to lay on the mehndi.”

Kumi let Yuka stand up, her gaze following the shewolf move around the room for a few moments before admiring the mehndi on her arm. The part on her shoulder was starting to feel sticky and dry, from what she learned from Yuka it will take a few hours to dry and then it can be washed off. A different color will show, a slightly lighter shade than the inky black than she’s seeing now. Then tomorrow Seira, Mieko and Jurina will paint over it, covering it with a much darker and add the final design on her palm.

Yuka returned later, carrying a tray with several bowls of food on it and Kumi’s eyes widened in delight when she caught the scent of her favorites. She looked up at Yuka and couldn’t stop a giggle bubble from her mouth.

“What?” The Shewolf asked.

“You look ridiculous serving food half-naked.” Kumi explained and as soon as the tray was put down Kumi took the nearest bowl with her favored berries.

Yuka sat in front of her mate while picking up her own bowl. “At least you have something to look at while you eat, I really don’t mind what I’m seeing right now.”

Kumi blushed, looking away and pretending that Yuka wasn’t blatantly ogling her. They spent the rest of their meal talking with Yuka making her mate blush as much as possible and Kumi trying not to faint or ignore Yuka’s flirtations.

“So where do you want me when you work on my bonding mark?” Yuka asked as they finished the rest of the food.

Kumi bit her lip in thought, thinking of the best way to put the bonding mark on Yuka and maybe exact revenge for Yuka taking advantage of her position earlier.The shewolf had done it without warning, so she wasn’t able to return the favor earlier and was too busy being putty in the shewolf’s hands.

“On your stomach. I’ll sit on your back and do it.”

Yuka nodded, before taking the now empty bowls away, leaving Kumi alone for the moment, when she came back she made herself comfortable on her stomach, crossing her arms to lay her head on them. “Ready when you are.” She said.

Moving the materials closer to her mate, Kumi positioned herself to sit on her mate’s back, a small blush on her face. Yuka lay waiting for the first touch of the brush on her skin, but a seconds ticked on by, she has yet to feel anything.

“Something wrong?” She asked, turning her head to look at her mate. “Kumi?”

“I’m just nervous. What if I mess up?”

The shewolf chuckled at her mate. “That’s what the second bowl is for. Don’t worry I messed up a lot doing yours, I just did a good job of making it less obvious. There is a mirror if you need to look at your back as a reference.” Yuka motioned towards the table, where the item was, waiting to be used.

Realizing that she would indeed need it, Kumi got back up and retrieved it, before returning to her spot on her mate’s back. Angling the mirror to see her scar, she figured she’d copy what her mate did and start from there.

Making the first stroke, she soon gained confidence in her ability to copy what she saw on her body. Her shaky hands grew steady, as she didn’t have to worry about making a mistake too much, as Yuka did point out there was a way to fix it. Before she knew it, she was already a quarter of the way done with Yuka’s back.

“You’re going pretty fast, is it possible that my kitsune has a gift for art?” Yuka asked teasingly, before feeling a slap on her other arm.

“Hush now or I’ll mess up.” Kumi responded, continuing on with her work, occasionally looking up at her mirror, then back down. She was able to memorize each section, but had to look down to make sure she wasn’t making up stuff as she went along.

Barely adding any pressure on a swirl, Yuka started giggling, much to Kumi’s amazement. She had never heard her wolf release such a girly sound. Kumi realized quickly that this part of her mate’s back was highly sensitive, and started out her revenge by teasing it with needed strokes, but made them so light that she had to go over it a few times.

Yuka was giggling and twitching trying desperately to stay still, but she was unable too. “Kumi.” She growled out, only to be answered with a giggle. “You’re so lucky we have to wait for this stuff to dry. Else I’d take you right here for being such a tease.”

Kumi ignored the shewolf and continued working on the bonding mark, she was starting on Yuka’s upper arm and had decided to make her own design on it. She made herself comfortable on the hollow of the shewolf’s back, knowing full well that Yuka could feel her center pressing against the shewolf’s skin.

Every time she reached to dip the brush, she’d move around slightly and Yuka started to clench her fist on the bedding, her hand itching to reach behind her to touch Kumi. For Kumi, she was trying to be careful, feeling Yuka’s strong back and the sight of it was enough to get her going.

She took her time working on the bonding mark and as time passed, the shewolf’s grip on the bedding had increased drastically with her knuckles turning white.

“You know…” Kumi started, wanting to steer the atmosphere a bit to a less tense one. Yuka’s shoulders had gone stiff and it was a bit hard to work on the shewolf’s shoulders when they were so stiff. “It’s alright to talk about where I got my scar.”

The shewolf’s grip on the bedding lessened a bit. “Is it okay? Won’t it bring back bad memories?”

Kumi added another brush stroke to the shewolf’s shoulder before leaning down to plant a kiss the back of the shewolf’s neck and made sure not to touch the henna. “It’s fine, I want you to know everything about me.”

The shewolf started to push herself up, causing Kumi to move off of Yuka’s back. Kumi was a bit surprised of Yuka suddenly moving around but she soon enough she felt herself being taken into the shewolf’s embrace, lips pressing against hers comfortingly.

A moment later, the shewolf pulled away. They mimicked the same position they were in earlier but with Kumi sitting on the shewolve’s legs. “I can listen while you work on the mehndi.”

Kumi dipped the the brush in the bowl and told Yuka of her life was a kitsune with every stroke she made. Each one deepening the trust and strengthening the bond between them.

 

* * *

 

Waking up early, Rena woke up her small group, wanting to cover more ground, and hopefully find her army somewhere close. The sun was already unforgivingly hot and it was barely mid morning. Due to traveling with more people, she had to wait for them to eat something before they moved on, she opted not to, since she was much too worried about the safety of her people.

Unable to sit still any longer she stood up, gaining everyone’s attention. “I’m going on ahead.” and with that she shifted form and ran off. Everyone looked at each other, before finishing up quickly, not wanting Rena to get to far from them.

Tani being the ever energetic type of wolf, caught up to Rena quickly, followed by Kanon. Jurina’s elite group was struggling to keep up, as they were still recovering from the fight, and lack of rest the past couple of days.

Catching a familiar scent, Rena made a sharp left from the direction she was running, excitement oozing from each step, though faded, she still knew the direction of her army. As she continued running, she saw a blur of fur ahead of her, and in a moment the bundle of fur fell to the ground.

Rushing over, she shifted back to her human form. She knew the wolf before her, and patted, coaxing it to open it’s eyes. “I have water, I need you to shift back.” She asked in a soft voice. The brown and black wolf shifted into her human form, and smiled.

Rena lifted the waterskin to her friends mouth, and allowed her to drink from it. Seeing that the shewolf had her fill, she pulled it away. “R-rena, I’m so glad you finally found us. I’ve been waiting, and so has everyone else.”

“Save your energy Mai, I need you to lead me back to everyone else.”

Nodding Mai stretched out, noticing the group of wolves approaching, her ears flattened against her ear and bared her fangs, as she noticed they were not from her pack. “Aren’t they from Yuka’s troop?”

Rena nodded. “Yes, they are our allies.”

“No more fighting?”

“Yes, no more fighting. Now let’s go already.”

The two shifted, and Rena followed after Mai, who kept looking back at the unfamiliar wolves with her leader. She felt uneasy, but if Rena was okay with them, then so was she...at least that’s what she keeps telling herself.

A fire was noticeable in the distance, and the small pack that had been walking, broke into a run the rest of the way there, making sure they were the right wolves they were looking for. If it was possible for a wolf to grin, Rena was doing it, as her tailed wagged behind her, as she entered the camp.

She was surrounded by wolves and shewolfs alike rubbing her muzzle against her theirs, silently apologizing for taking so long. Finally shifting back, she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for being so late. I know I’m a terrible leader, but I’m hoping that you’ll hear me out.” She started, but was interrupted by the cries of her pack, they were arguing that she was an excellent leader.

Smiling at their words, she held up a hand to silence them. “I know I promised us victory, but I failed, and we had to retreat. But instead of banishing us, Nakanishi-san promised us peace, as she only wants to unite all of Sakae. She welcomes all of us with opened  arms, and I was able to come out here to lead you guys back.”

_ “How do you know it’s not a trap?!? _ ” Someone questioned, prompting more questions. But before Rena was able to respond, one of Jurina’s squad members spoke up.

“Yuka-sama said so personally. Our General Jurina-sama, under Yuka’s command, told us to treat you all as equals.” Masana spoke loud enough for everyone to hear them. “Besides if they wanted you all dead, they would of never allowed Rena to leave to find you all, but as Jurina-sama’s request, we escorted your leader in order to find you all. You’re all apart of Sakae.”

Silence swept the camp, until a small group spoke. “Well not us.”

Rena turned to look at the group of wolves, who were definitely not apart of her army, or even from Sakae. “What are Akiba wolves doing here?”

The one who spoke before simply grinned sheepishly. “We’re simply traveling across the land selling our wares, and we happened upon this group of wolves. Even going as far as to sharing our food and water with them.”

“And you are?” Rena inquired the small group of wolves, who were leaning against a small wagon.

“Miyazaki Miho, at your service! Along with my small troupe-” The smooth talking wolf said, before motioning to her group, and started saying their names left to right. “This beauty here is Kobayashi Kana, don’t try and haggle her for lower prices, our wares are at a set price. Then my best traders Gotoe Moe and Shimoguchi Hinana, just look at them. Can you say no to those cute faces?”

As if on cue, the two small shewolves smiled their best smiles.

Rena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, she always disliked talking to tradeswoman or men. “I’m assuming you’re looking to do business back at our neutral zone then?”

“Indeed we are! We just need a way there. Are you offering an escort?” Miho asked, her hands clasped together.

Rena felt so tempted to leave the group here, and only bring back her army, but the last thing she needed was to be on bad terms with Akiba, though usually known for being lazy recluses, they care for each other very well, and will finish a fight, no matter who started it first. Waving her hand at them, she started barking orders for everyone to get ready.

Though she’ll never admit it, she was glad that Jurina pushed for her group of elites to come with her, they were strong enough to each bring a small crate of waterskins for everyone to rehydrate themselves, unfortunately there was no food to be offered, else it would of taken longer to reach the camp.

Once everyone was checked on, the camp packed up, and began moving, Tani and Kanon leading them back, as they had the best sense of direction.

The group from Akiba did their best to strike up a conversation with other shewolves but they were more focused on returning to Yuka’s camp as soon as possible and only a few were friendly.

Miho wasn’t offended by the cold treatment, she actually found it better than being ambushed by the two opposing clans that is said to be fighting control over Sakae but from what she heard it seemed the fighting had stopped. ‘Or they could just be in a temporary truce, still this will be important information to pass along to the Kamis.’

She smiled at Hinana and Moe, surreptitiously signalling them to start sniffing around for information. Akiba likes to keep to themselves but that didn’t mean that they were out of loop. The two young wolves swiftly moved, choosing shewolves that can be charmed easily.

 

* * *

 

Yuka watched her mate finish the bonding mark, adding one more stroke with the brush before putting it down and leaving the shewolf’s palm blank just like with Kumi. 

It was just as Kumi said before her family were hunted down for sport and the scar on her shoulder had come from a hunter, forcing her to change into human form. Her mind was so traumatized by that incident that it had forced Kumi to forget everything about her from her identity to knowledge about her people. But before that happened, Kumi had explained that Kitsunes live for thousands of years. The years they had lived were indicated by the number of tails they and Yuka’s mate was about to have her ninth tail when the hunters had come. 

Kumi’s people were peaceful and  preferred to watch humans rather than mingle with them like Yuka’s kind does. The only reason why there were so few of them was that Kumi’s people were lazy by nature and even mating was considered a chore, it didn’t help that hunters whittled their numbers down to nearly nothing. The bond between Yuka and Kumi countered the laziness to mate, both were actually quite relieved with that.

The information that Yuka was a lot to take in but the shewolf was curious on why Kumi’s tails weren’t showing in her current form.

“I’m not sure.” Kumi looked over her shoulder just to check. “I’ve never shifted forms before so I wouldn’t know.”

Yuka suppressed a disappointed groan, she wanted to see what Kumi looked like with her tails and the shewolf guessed that she might have issues in taking her hands off of Kumi. She looked at the mehndi she made on Kumi and noticed that all of it was dry.

“You can wash yours off now.”

Kumi kissed the shewolf’s cheek, before retreating to the bath, she pondered for a moment if she should close the curtain but opted not too. She might require help as she can’t reach the middle of her back too well. The shewolf noticed the curtain and grinned to herself, making herself comfortable on the bed to watch her mate. 

The tub was as high as their waist and would need a stool to climb inside. Standing in it would have the water reaching just below the waist and a small ledge or step was built inside. So whoever was bathing in it can sit down if they liked. Steam was rising from the water and a fire outside with the use of some pipes kept the water at a comfortable temperature. If it ever would run out of water, a shewolf would discreetly refill it again.

Yuka wanted to join in but she needed to give her mehndi some time to dry. They had finished earlier than expected and Yuka wondered what they should do for the rest of the afternoon.

“Yuka?” Kumi called out, her lower half submerged in the tub and the excess paint from her arm was gone, it had a slight red hue to it now that will later change to a darker shade when it dries.

“What is it?” 

“Is yours almost dry?”

The shewolf inspected the mehndi on her hand before giving her answer. “I’ll need a few minutes. Do you need help?”

“If it’s okay, I might need help with my back.”

Yuka nearly jumped off the bed to reach her mate, any excuse to touch Kumi was fine with her, she’ll just have to be careful to damage Kumi’s mehndi on her. She walked up to the tub and Kumi quickly turned around to show her back to Yuka, the shewolf used her right hand to take the sponge from Kumi and carefully started to wash off the excess paint.

The shewolf was thorough in cleaning the ink away but she was gentle in doing so and the kitsune enjoyed it. Some of Yuka’s touches were teasing, bringing the sponge to certain places that Yuka knew Kumi would prefer to have her own hands on.

“Almost done.” Yuka stated, she set aside the sponge and wrapped her arm around Kumi’s waist, pulling the girl close to her. She started to place kisses on the back of Kumi’s neck. “Give me a few minutes and you can help me wash off mine.”

Kumi nodded, closing her eyes when Yuka’s hand moved lower. She gasped, her hands quickly moving to grip on the edge of the tub and started to rock her hips. Yuka brushed aside the hair on the back of Kumi’s neck, planting kissing on the nape as her fingers delved in deeper into the kitsune. Kumi reached her climax faster than she expected, it didn’t help that it felt like she was on edge the whole day and Yuka already knew where to touch her and how to make her scream.

The kitsune turned around as soon as she recovered, wrapping her hands around Yuka’s neck and pulling the shewolf close to her for a kiss. She took a few steps back, taking Yuka along and by the time the shewolf realized what her mate was doing she was already falling into the tub along with Kumi. 

The shewolf burst out from the water then immediately checked on the mehndi, worried that Kumi’s efforts might have been destroyed and let out a relieved sigh when it was still intact.

“It’s fine and I know because I noticed when your hand started to about to grab my breast.” Kumi reassured, coming up behind Yuka to lay her head on the shewolf’s unmarked shoulder.

“We should clean this off then.” Yuka said, she was about to reach for a sponge but Kumi halted her.

Kumi moved around, until she was sitting in the shewolf’s lap. She pushed herself against Yuka, one arm wrapping around the shewolf’s neck while her other hand started to undo the ties on Yuka’s pants under the water.

“We can do that later.” Kumi’s hand slipped under Yuka’s pants, causing the shewolf to release a groan. “I want you now.”

 

* * *

 

Miyuki watched in amusement as her mate couldn't seem to keep still. Even though she was sitting still, her tail was flicking out of control behind her, and a frown seemed to be on her face. Her fingers were also drumming on her thigh, and Miyuki couldn’t help but think where those fingers could be doing to her, and a blush made its way to her face.

Sayaka noticed the intense glance coming from her mate. “You’re staring.” She pointed out, enjoying the fact that Miyuki jumped at being caught. 

Miyuki pouted at the fact that she got caught, but quickly got over it and shimmied closer to the shewolf, who was now watching her in amusement. “I’m allowed to stare if I want, just as I’m allowed to touch if I want as well.” She declared, before latching onto the wolf’s arm, or at least trying too. “Sayaka!”

The wolf kept dodging her mate, a grin on her face, but it only got wider, as Miyuki tried to tackle her and missed. “You’re pretty slow.” Sayaka stated. 

“If you’d stop dodging me, I wouldn’t be so slow.” Miyuki pouted, sitting up from her failed tackle, only to be forced into her mate’s lap. She instantly melted into her mate’s embrace.

“Wanna tell me why you were staring at me now?”

Miyuki buried her face into Sayaka’s neck. “You were moving around so much, especially that soft tail of yours. Something on your mind?”

“I was,” Sayaka cleared her throat. “Trying to keep my hands off of you, but obviously that failed.” The wolf could feel her mate shifting in her lap, and soon Miyuki’s brown eyes were looking up at her, a confused look on her face.

“Why?” She asked.

Sayaka couldn’t but steal a quick kiss from her. “Because the past couple of days...I haven’t been able to keep my paws off of you. I figured that you needed rest, and what Kumi said yesterday has me thinking and what not. She is right, you’re human and that makes you more delicate than everyone.”

Miyuki’s face scrunched up, before lifting her hand, before flicking the shewolf’s nose. “You just called me weak.”

“What? No I didn’t. My mate isn’t weak.”

“But you just said so.”

“No I said that you’re delicate, not weak. You’ve hit me enough times to know that.”

Miyuki’s frown turned into a grin at the statement, before she shifted again, adding pressure to the shewolf’s shoulders, forcing her to lay back. “I’m glad you understand how strong I truly am, besides I’m holding back most of the time.”

Sayaka raised a brow at her mate. “Really?” She easily flipped them over, and watched at Miyuki tried to regain control, but was unable too. “Holding back still?” Sayaka teased happily, using the chance to place kisses wherever she pleased.

“You’re just a bully.” Miyuki said, giving up on her struggle, and instead allowed her hands to rest on the shewolf’s waist. “I thought you were going to keep your paws to yourself?” She asked, before gasping at the nip she felt at her jaw.

“I was.” Sayaka replied, before kissing the spot she just bit. “But I changed my mind...unless you’re sore. Are you sore?”

The girl under her shook her head, while biting her lip. She was sensitive, but not sore. “Just be gentle.”

Sayaka leaned up to kiss her mate, the kiss was slow, as she gently massaged her mate’s lips. She wanted to take it slow, and make her feel good, not like yesterday where it was just animalistic lust. Sayaka wanted to make love. 

Slipping a hand past Miyuki’s inner robes, she was grateful that her mate wasn’t wearing both layers of her robe, only the innermost part was on her shoulders and it stopped just a little past her knees, but in the position she was in, it was riding up to past her thighs.

The wolf noted that her mate’s chest was already rising and falling at a fast rate, and she has yet to do anything to her. “Excited aren’t we?” She chuckled, before trailing her fingers down to Miyuki’s chest. She didn’t give her mate a chance to reply, as she placed a kiss on the exposed flesh before, coaxing a moan from her lips.

Continuing her kisses southward, she tugged the robes completely open, and took Miyuki’s left breast into her mouth, while her free hand gently cupped and played with her right breast. The soft moans she was getting was music to her ears, and the fact that Miyuki’s hands always ended up in her hair always caused a bubble of pride to well up in chest, as she always managed to make her mate feel good.

Switching to the other breast, she gently kissed the nipple, before allowing her mouth to engulf it, her tongue to play with it, her fang lightly grazing over it, as she knew it drove Miyuki nuts when she did it.

Removing mouth, she shifted a bit on her legs, to allow herself to slide down Miyuki’s body. She dipped her tongue into her belly button, causing a surprised gasp to slip from her mate’s mouth,  before she kept going, she followed her nose to Miyuki’s center.

She watched as her legs were quivering, separating them, she began massaging them, not wanting them to be as tense as currently were. Once she finished with one, she continued to the other, before placing kisses on the inner thigh, she could still see signs of her rough treatment from yesterday. They were starting to fade but Sayaka could still remember all the sounds Miyuki had made.

Taking a deep breath, all she could smell was her mate’s wet pussy, calling out to her for a taste. Licking her lips, she flicked her gaze up to see her mate’s face. Miyuki’s eyes were closed, as she was trying not to pass out from all the touches, the shewolf barely did anything to her, but she was so sensitive, she could feel her breath on her, and she was struggling not to moan.

Dipping her tongue, Sayaka moaned at her mate’s taste. She already knew she was addicted to the intoxicating taste, just as she was getting addicted to taking her mate whenever she pleased, she almost regrets not doing this their first night as lovers, she was 100% sure Miyuki would of loved it, but she has all the time in the world to make up for it.

Trailing her tongue up to her clit, she lapped at it, before wrapping her lips around it and sucked it, she didn’t want to over do it, she wanted Miyuki to enjoy every flick of her tongue. Listening to her mate’s moans, she could tell just how close she was, slipping a finger in, she took in how tight she was, even after the rough fucking she gave her the past week, she still felt like a virgin.

Pumping in slowly, Sayaka took her time bringing her mate to the edge. When she felt Miyuki’s walls start to thighten around her fingers, she would slow down to a stop and curl her fingers instead inside her mate. It would bring Miyuki down slowly from reaching her climax before resuming her thrusts. Miyuki didn’t complain, she was relishing every moment of it and loved the way that Sayaka seemed to know what she wanted and how she wanted it.

She felt Miyuki tighten down on her and with one last suckle, her mate released a long moan, as she body tensed, her back arching, legs quivering, even her toes curling, as she held onto the furs for dear life.

Climbing back , Sayaka watched as her mate slowly came down, she was licking the digit that brought her to her climax, before she licked her lips, trying to get every last bit of her mate that she could, before wrapping her arms around her, and hugging her to her body.

Catching her breath, Miyuki hummed. “You-You’re too good at that.” 

Sayaka laughed, before burying her nose into her mate’s hair. “I just do what comes natural to me.” She replied, before kissing Miyuki’s hair, she could hear her breathing evening out, as she listened to the shewolf’s beating heart, before allowing herself to take a quick nap.

 

* * *

 

Jurina was roaming around the camp aimlessly for most of the day. With Yuka and Kumi on their bonding ceremony, Sayaka and Miyuki as well as the Sato sisters mysteriously gone, the young shewolf had nothing to do but walk around… and think.

She hated thinking because there was one thing that her mind lately, but she didn’t want to think about it. Thinking also made her hungry.

She growled, she needed to do something to keep her busy and training would have been enough for that but Yuka was busy. Her ears twitched, when she heard laughter and some water being splashed around, Jurina realized she was near the pond that was held in the center of the whole camp. Jurina looked around curiously, ears twitching for anything suspicious before dashing off to find a hiding spot. Since she was near the pond, she might as well enjoy the show that might even be enough to kill time until tomorrow.

She slowed down a bit and nearly came to a halt, until she found a conveniently placed bush to hide in. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and rested her chin on hand. Tomorrow, she’ll officially start her training with Yuka again. She’d had a few sparring sessions with Yuka the past few days but they’ve been pretty light and she wondered what kind of training Yuka will give her this time. Now, that her role was more than a student now. She was a General of Yuka’s army as well as her personal guards.

“What are you doing hiding in there, Jurina?”

Jurina straightened up, she looked up and found herself face to face with Seira’s blessedly busty busts. “Uh…?”

“Not planning to peep on the girls bathing in the pond, I hope?” The older shewolf, crossed her arms and she frowned when Jurina seemed fixated on them. At least she knew they were effective but she needed the young shewolf’s attention in the conversation not on her breasts. “Jurina…”

“I wasn’t!” The younger shewolf protested after shaking her head despite she was planning to do it out of boredom. “I was just thinking.”

Seira uncrossed her arms and gestured for Jurina to follow her. “Let’s talk somewhere else, it will be weird if people found me talking to a bush.”

The young shewolf scrambled to her feet and followed after Seira. She trailed behind the older shewolf, ducking her head when she saw a girl that she might have kissed. A few were still trying to kill her and was thankful that most of them backed off. Slowly, the crowd around them started to lessen and the tents became fewer and fewer.

They stopped in front of a stone structure with a metal door and Seira unlocked a series of bolts, pulling open the entrance with barely effort. The door looked quite heavy and Jurina was surprised at how Seira can open it so easily. ‘Must be all those years of making weapons and melting metals.’ 

With the entrance wide open the first thing Jurina felt was the intense heat, it felt like she was standing in front the large bonfires that they would set up at night. Those were made to stave off the cold night air as well as give light to the tents near to it.

“Get in.” Seira ordered.

“In there?” The younger shewolf pointed at the entrance, she couldn’t see much insde. “Is it… safe?”

“You’ll be fine as long as you don’t touch anything and this is my workshop.”

“Oh… you go in first then.” 

“Tsk… coward.” Seira grabbed the collar of Jurina’s robes and practically threw her inside before following after Jurina, closing the door after her. “I’m starting to wonder why Yuka chose you to be her student.”

“She chose me cause I am the best.” Jurina explained while dusting herself off. She looked around, now that they were inside it didn’t seem as hot as she initially thought. “Why did you take me here?”

“I want to show you something and I’d like your opinion on it.”

“Like what? Your b-”

Seira turned around and glared at Jurina. “Don’t even finish that sentence or I’ll tear your ears off.”

Jurina whimpered, covering her ears protectively while her tail wound itself around her.

“Good.” Seira turned and continued to lead Jurina. 

Jurina followed along, eyeing the weapons and armors as they passed. It was an impressive collection and Jurina could see why Seira was Yuka’s weapons master. Everything she saw was of high quality and she quietly took note of the ones she liked. Maybe she could ask Seira about them later.

The younger Sato opened another door and the first thing the pup saw made her gasp in awe. The armor was similar to the one that Yuka wore in battle but metal looked stronger. She wanted to touch it but she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to.

“I was thinking of giving this Yuka when she became Sakae’s Alpha but I was a little late on that.” Seira started, moving to stand next to Jurina. “The metal for this was much harder to come by and I had to be careful or I’d make a mistake.”

“Are you going to give this to her?”

Seira nodded. “I want to Yuka to wear it when we finish the bonding ceremony and I want Sakae to see Yuka as their rightful leader with this armor on. Mieko’s in charge of what Kumi will wear and she’s refusing to tell me anything.”

Jurina imagined her teacher wearing the armor but she noticed a few missing parts on it like the pattern on the vambraces. She looked at Seira, her eyes gleaming with excitement. “What do you want me to do?”

Seira smiled, maybe she could give this gift in time to her best friend then.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter
> 
> More bits and mentions of Akiba, and what they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a shift from the norm, as Akiba's elixir comes into play
> 
> Read at your own risk

Yuka stretched languidly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she did so. When she opened her eyes, she found Kumi leaning over her a small smile on her face. The shewolf’s hand went up to stroke her mate’s shoulder, the mehndi had turned out quite beautifully and, the color had darkened to red after it finally dried and blended to the skin.

“Did you sleep well?” The shewolf asked and Kumi nodded in response, laying her down next to Yuka with her head resting on the shewolf’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Excited.” Kumi looked up at Yuka. “After this we’ll be bondmates.”

Yuka leaned down to kiss her mates forehead. “I look forward to the days that I’ll be able to see you smile.”

“There you go again.” Kumi smacked the shewolf’s shoulder before hiding her face in Yuka’s shoulder. “Stop making me blush!”

“But you look cute when you blush. Look at me.” Yuka made Kumi look at her with a hand on the kitsune’s cheek. “When you blush it reminds me of how shy you were when we first met and how it makes me want to ravish you all day long.”

The blush on Kumi’s face deepened and Yuka took that as cue to give her mate their first kiss of the day. When they pulled away both where a little flushed and were trying their best to catch their breaths.

“We should get ready before our families come.” Yuka suggested, reluctantly pulling away from her mate. “Plus, I don’t Sayaka will like it if she finds us still in bed like this. She’s a bit old fashioned, I think if it were up to her, we’d be sleeping in separate tents.”

Kumi let out a small laugh before replying. “I don’t think she’s that bad.”

“Could have been worse than.” The shewolf stated.

They started to prepare for the day, having their breakfast first before taking a bath. Afterwards they put on a set of robes, a lighter set than the one they usually wore and exposed the mehndis that they made. 

Looking over her shoulder to see if her mate was finished, Yuka opened her mouth. “Finished?” She asked, as she heard footsteps approaching the tent, she could already hear their family approaching.

Kumi nodded, before adjusting her belt to her robe. “These feel weird. Am I wearing it right?” She voiced, before feeling a pair of hands on her shoulder. Yuka fixed her robe, and now it didn’t feel as weird as it did before. 

“There. You look so beautiful, my kitsune.” Yuka kissed the top of Kumi’s head before pulling back, just in time to catch the girl’s blush and before the flap to the tent was opened.

“Gods, it reeks of sex in here. Can’t keep your hands off of her for a day huh, Yuka?” Seira teased, as she held the flap open for everyone to enter.

Mieko and Miyuki were carrying the materials they needed to finish the mehndi while Jurina was carrying two much heavier items. The young pup carefully set them aside.

The wolf being teased, simply cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. She looked at everyone, nodding as everyone was here, she could feel a familiar gaze on her, and she looked the source. Namba’s Alpha was looking at her, more directly at her arm. Without warning, Sayaka grabbed her arm, and lifted the limb for a closer look.

“Weird...but I like it. We’re supposed to add onto this?” She asked, genuine curiosity in her voice, she wasn’t used to Sakae’s customs.

“Yes, as you’re Kumi’s family. You’re to add onto mine, while Jurina, Mieko and, Seira add onto Kumis. It’s to bring our families closer together, and it’s also the final blessing.”

Jurina perked up at her name. “Then we get to feast right?”

Yuka chuckled at her student’s obsession with eating. “Yes, pup.”

Sayaka and Miyuki had walked up to Kumi to check on her just as Yuka’s family did.

“Kumi…” Sayaka said as Kumi embraced the both of them. She patted the kitsune’s head and though Kumi was almost as tall as Sayaka and Miyuki, she still tried to tuck herself in between them comfortably. “How do you feel?”

“Excited.” She held her surrogate parents tighter. “Thank you for finding me.”

“I wish we had more time with you.” Miyuki lamented but she she had a small smile on her face. “But we’re happy that you're happy.”

Yuka observed Kumi and her family. She felt Mieko’s hand on her cheek and the shewolf turned her attention to her eldest advisor.

“I can’t believe that you got bonded before me.” Mieko said, patting Yuka’s cheek softly. They’ve been through thick and thin since they were young and seeing them reach this stage of their lives seemed a little bit surreal. “I feel old somehow.”

“You’re hardly old!” Seira defended. She turned her attention to Yuka and bumped the shewolf’s arm lightly with her fist. “I got something for you. I hope you like it.”

“If it’s another one of your masterpieces, Seira; I’ll love it.” 

“We should start soon. There was already a crowd forming around the tent when we went in.” Mieko suggested.

“You won’t forget about me won’t you?” Jurina asked, there was a light tone in the way she said but Yuka could see a bit of the underlying worry in her student’s eyes.

She ruffled Jurina’s hair. “Of course I won’t. Don’t forget that you're the godmother to my and Kumi’s pup.”

The people that Yuka considered as her own family walked up to, just as Sayaka, who was now carrying the materials for her mate, and Miyuki reached her. They were supposed to enter separate rooms, so that they could focus on working on the mehndi as well as bonding with their families. With one last longing look towards each other, Yuka and Kumi entered their respected rooms. 

“You two are such saps.” Sayaka commented, setting the materials down on a table.

“Like you aren’t with Miyuki.” Yuka quipped.

“Enough you two.” Miyuki admonished, she started to check on the ink that they were going to use. “Yuka-san, sit on the cushions and Sayaka please don’t make a mess.”

“I’m not even doing anything!” 

Miyuki ignored her shewolf, sat in front of Yuka and took the shewolf’s palm in her hands. “We don’t know what design to put on you, well I don’t know anyway because Sayaka wants the middle blank. So, I’ll get started.”

“I hope it’s nothing silly.” Yuka said while Miyuki dipped the brush in the ink and started working on the mehndi. Working first on the original mark from Yuka’s shoulder to her hand, the ink they were using now was permanent, unlike the henna paste that only lasts for a few months.

The shewolves watched Miyuki move her pattern on the base of Yuka’s palm. Her brushes were light and Yuka’s palm tickled a bit but after the first stroke it seemed she had decided on what pattern to do.

After a few moments of watching Miyuki, Yuka looked up to see Sayaka still entranced with the human’s work.

“Sayaka…” Yuka called out softly, careful not to disturb Miyuki. “I still haven’t received any details as to why you need my help.”

Sayaka sighed, she nearly forgot about that. With the time they spent here and semi-blissful life they’ve been having it seemed her own problems didn’t even exist. But after Yuka’s reminder, she now felt the urgency to act.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about humans being attacked by wolves as of recent.” She started, seeing the nod from the Sakae shewolf. “It’s my pack that’s doing it and before you say anything, there is more to the story. It’s not exactly Namba doing it, a rival pack came in and took over...I’m no longer an Alpha.”

Yuka’s eyes widened at the news. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“You said that you had your own problems, and now that those are over, we can get back to mine.” Sayaka sighed, running a hand through her hair, she hated talking about Namba’s current state. 

“How did all of this happen? You don’t just stop being an Alpha.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sayaka retold the events of that ‘night’, and also mentioned how she met up with Akari, who informed her of all the corrupted things the new ‘Alpha’ suggest for the pack to do. While the majority of her original pack remained loyal to her words, more and more of the new ‘Alpha’s’ members joined up, and they started attacking human camps and villages.

Yuka was quiet through the whole story. “They aren’t just going to stop. This may sound a bit crazy, but that new wolf in charge, she doesn’t want  **any** humans around, and now that she has a group that follows her every command, she’ll be able to do just that.”

“There’s one thing I don’t understand though.” Sayaka growled. “Where does she get these followers? Don’t you think that someone from the other clans might have noticed this?”

“Don’t forget that we have rogue packs, this Alpha that’s taken your place must be one of them and it’s not surprising that none of the clans have heard of this or made a move to stop it before it escalated. We generally don’t care about the rogues.”

Sayaka nodded, clenching her fists. Yuka had a point but it was still so sudden and it hurt her to have it taken away from her so suddenly. Being Alpha was her calling and without it she felt worthless.

“I’m almost done!” Miyuki interjected, she’d been listening in to the conversation and the way Sayaka voiced her confusion about Namba’s problem made her want to drop everything and hold her wolf. “Is it alright for you to talk shop on such a special day? Especially Kumi’s?”

She mocked glared at the shewolves and somehow she was able to make their ears fold in shame. “Especially you, Yuka!”

Sakae’s Alpha muttered a sorry and both shewolves went back to watching Miyuki work on the mehndi. Just as she said before starting, Miyuki had left the center blank for Sayaka and when she finished, she took Yuka’s other hand and held them in hers tightly.

“Take care of Kumi and make her happy.” She said, squeezing the shewolf’s hand and stood up before Yuka could say anything.

Yuka lifted her palm to admire Miyuki’s work, the style was a little different than Kumi had done for her, it looked a bit odd with the center of her palm left blank but it was still beautiful. She looked up when a much rougher hand took hers.

“Careful with that. Kumi likes my hands.” 

Sayaka winced. “Keep that up and I’ll paint a butt instead of what I had in mind.”

“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Yuka let out a nervous laugh.

“I would.” Sayaka growled out. “Now hold still before I take someone’s eye out with this brush.”

Sayaka finished faster than Miyuki, taking her a few minutes to finish her work on Yuka’s hand. When she was done, she let of go Yuka’s hand and waited for her fellow Alpha to say something. Yuka, on the other hand, was trying to memorize all the detail of what Sayaka had just drawn. It looked like she’d seen it before and seemed to be important.

She put her hand down and gave Sayaka a confused look. “What’s this?”

Sayaka adjusted her armband, making sure that Yuka could see one of the symbols on it. “On your palm is my family’s symbol. I know that we’ve made an agreement to help each other from today, Sakae and Namba are now allies but that symbol there, makes you more than just an ally. You’re family now, as much as Kumi is ours.”

Yuka was at a loss for words, Miyuki and Sayaka had made her promise to take care of Kumi, and she gladly agreed to all of them but this was the final blessing that she needed. Miyuki walked up behind Sayaka and placed her hand on her mate’s shoulder.

Sakae’s Alpha stood from the cushions and kneeled down, bowing her head low in front of Sayaka and Miyuki. “I vow with all my heart and soul to take care, protect and love Kumi. I’d give my life for her happiness.”

“You better not die or she’ll go crazy.” Sayaka said after Yuka straightened herself up.

Miyuki squeezed her shewolf’s shoulder and smiled at the Alphas. “Looks like we’re done here but you can’t leave this room yet, Yuka.”

The shewolf asked why she couldn’t leave, it might have been less than a few hours but she missed Kumi already and wanted to see her mate as soon as possible.

“Your family has something for you. So you’ll have to wait here a little bit.” Miyuki stated before bidding the confused shewolf goodbye and leaving the room with Sayaka.

 

* * *

 

Kumi nervously sat down on the cushions, she started to fiddle with the hem of her sleeve. Jurina noticed her teacher’s mate looking nervous and sat down next to Kumi.

“Hey, Kumi…” Jurina called out and the kitsune stopped fiddling with her sleeve to focus on Jurina. “Has Yuka told you that I’ll be your pup’s godparent?”

Kumi smiled at Jurina, her hand unconsciously moving over her belly. “She has… thank you for accepting.”

“No!” The young shewolf shook her head. “Thank you for choosing me as your pup’s godparent. I promise that I’ll take care just as Yuka took care of me.”

“Just don’t stand around and do nothing when you're bleeding to death. I don’t want to traumatize our child.”

“Ah… So Yuka told you about that.” Jurina laughed, for her teacher that might have been one of her most memorable moments but there are times Jurina would still have nightmares about it. “I promise I won’t.”

“Kumi, we’re ready.” Mieko interrupted, sitting down on the cushions with her sister next to her. 

With her nervousness forgotten, Kumi held out her palm for Mieko to take and the Sato sisters started to work on the mehndi, Mieko on her palm and Seira working on the other parts. They’ve discussed beforehand that Jurina will be the one to add the final touch on Kumi’s palm. Jurina leaned her head against, Kumi’s shoulder and started to ask questions from the plans they have for the pup to Kumi’s race.

When the Sato sisters finished their part, Jurina stayed seated next to Kumi, opting to keep her head on the kitsune’s shoulder and continue their conversation.

“Do you plan to have more than one pup?” Jurina asked and with one last stroke of her brush she smiled at Kumi, waiting patiently for her answer.

“Yuka wants more in the future. I don’t know how many though.”

“Judging from how this room reeked of your scents, I’m guessing you’ll have more than just two pups in a couple of years and your race is fertile too, I bet Yuka loves that.” Seira remarked. She felt her sister smack her head. “What? It’s true, look at her blush! I don’t think she’d mind making them.”

Kumi’s blush deepened and next to her she felt Jurina bounce excitedly. “Can I be their godparent too?”

Mieko sighed. “Calm down you two, the first pup hasn’t been born yet.” She turned her attention to Kumi. “Since we’re done here, you’re supposed to be allowed to see Yuka but before that we have something that you need to wear first.”

“What is it?” Kumi asked, tilting her head a bit to the side.

“Something that your family will help you with.” Mieko explained before ushering the other two shewolves out and bidding Kumi goodbye.

Kumi looked down on her palm, taking the time to admire the mehndi that Mieko, Seira and Jurina had made. She wondered what kind of pattern her surrogate parents gave to Yuka and slightly worried that Sayaka may have added something silly. The kitsune looked up when she heard the curtain being lifted and Miyuki was immediately by her side, taking her hand to look at what Yuka’s family had made.

“How is Yuka?”

Sayaka snickered. “She’s fine, I didn’t her hurt her or cut her tail off.”

“Actually Sayaka had a bit of a moment with Yuka.” Miyuki whispered to Kumi’s ear. “I think she’s starting to like Yuka, don’t you think?”

“I can still hear you, Miyuki.” The shewolf on sat on the cushions too, placing Kumi between her and Miyuki. “Did they tell you that we have something for you?”

Kumi nodded. “They did but didn’t tell me what it is.”

“We’ll wait for mehndi to dry before we get it okay?” Miyuki suggested and Kumi acquiesced, cuddling against Miyuki just as she usually does. 

 

* * *

 

Rena, along with her traveling group were almost back of the camp. Upon that statement being made, everyone started moving at a faster pace. Tani, being the ever endless bundle of energy, was wandering around the moving bodies of wolves, making sure no one was falling behind, and occasionally falling back to talk with the foreigners.

Kanon stayed up front, as she needed to make sure they were all going the right direction, but she would occasionally scout ahead. She could make out the faintest outlines of the main camp. “We’re almost there.” She motioned to their home with her fingers.

Tani appeared out of nowhere, surprising the two, but she simply grinned in her furry form before shifting. “We could probably run the whole way back, I smell something good and I’m sure everyone else will catch the scent too.” She suggested.

It was true, wolf after wolf caught wind of the food being prepared at the bottom of the sandy hills. Rena nodded. “Tell everyone to shift.” She looked at Tani and then at Non. The two nodded, before running in opposite directions. Once everyone got the message, multicolors of wolves stood behind their leader, waiting for her to make the first move.

It almost reminded Rena of when they were going to battle. Shifting, she threw her head back and howled, before shooting forward, her strong legs leading her pack home.

 

* * *

 

“Is it dry yet? I hear more and more people outside.” Sayaka asked for the nth time, secretly excited for the gift for Kumi to put on. 

Looking down at her palm, she expanded it to see if the ink moved or not. Seeing that it didn’t, she looked up and smiled. “It’s finally dry, all I have to do is wash off the extra ink and we're good to go.”

Hearing those words, the shewolf jumped from her seat, and walked over to the cloth wrapped gift. But as she removed it from the table, another pair of hands took the bundle from her, looking at Miyuki, all she got was a grin.

“I’ll handle this. Just stay like this.” She whispered, patting the shewolf’s cheek, before turning around.

Sayaka scowled, but otherwise stayed put.

“What’s that?” Kumi asked, as she saw Miyuki approaching her. She watched as her surrogate mother unwrapped the item before her, then motioned for her to take it. Reaching forward, she saw two leather braces sitting on top of a folded robe.

Setting the bracers to the side, she lifted the robe, allowed it to flutter down, the robe only had one sleeve, and it was on the arm with her mehndi, as it fell down, a belt of rope fell with it. The robe stopped around mid thigh, and was a dark orange, with black and white.

Kumi was speechless at the garment. “This is for me?”

“Yes, now hurry and get dressed. Yuka should be putting on her gift as well.” Miyuki urged the kitsune to put on her new robes.

Kumi gave the robes back, and began removing the ones she was wearing since waking up this morning. She was excited to put on her new set of robes, allowing the removed cloth to fall the ground, she held her arm out for the robe, but Miyuki didn’t hand it over.

“Let me help.” Miyuki said, moving behind Kumi. “Hold your hands up, you simply have to slide it on before you tighten it up.” She said, as Kumi followed her instructions. The soft material slid onto Kumi’s body, it fit her perfectly, although a bit loose at the waist.

“It’s so soft.” Kumi hummed, the material of the robes rubbing against her skin softly, as Miyuki began wrapping the belt around her waist, the belt was a bit heavy, but it had to do it’s job of keeping the cloth down.

Miyuki looked up to survey Kumi’s face. “It’s not too tight is it?” She asked, but all she got was a head shake. “Good. Now let’s get these bracers on.”

“Are you two finished yet?” Sayaka asked, still facing the wall of the tent, her tail flicking behind her, as she waited impatiently. She wanted to see Kumi in her new clothes, but she had to wait. 

Once Miyuki was done with the bracers, she pulled out a comb from her robe, and started combing Kumi’s hair, careful not to tug on the hair too hard, once the hair was untangled, Miyuki began braiding the shoulder length raven locks.

“I’m not waiting any more, I don’t hear any clothes being moved around, and this wall is really boring.” Sayaka said, as she turned around. Her eyes widened as she got an eyeful of Kumi. “Wow…”

Kumi blushed, not expecting that reaction. “How do I look?” She asked, turning around, her robe fluttering a bit. 

“Amazing.” 

Kumi rushed over and hugged the shewolf, she hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. “Thank you.” She whispered, before letting go and doing the same to Miyuki. “You two mean so much to me.” 

“I bet Yuka is waiting for you by now.” Sayaka said, motioning towards the other side of the tent.

 

* * *

 

“Why are all three of you grinning like that?” Yuka asked, looking at whom she called family. all of them were wearing grins, while shifting from foot to foot. She expected this from Jurina and Seira, but Mieko? This was downright scary.

“No reason. Jurina bring the gift over here.  Mieko, start working on that wild mane she calls hair-” Mieko shot Seira a look. “Please.”

Yuka simply stood and watched, as her student went off to the corner and pulled on the blanket that was covering something that she hadn’t seen there earlier. She let out a gasp as what was hidden under the blanket was revealed. Walking towards it she put her hand reverently on the metal as if she was afraid to touch it and after a moment she turned to face her family, especially Seira.

She wanted to say something to the weapons master but it felt like something words weren’t enough.

“A fitting armor for Sakae’s Alpha, yes?” Seira said. Yuka nodded dumbly and for Seira, Yuka being speechless and on the verge of tears was the best compliment she could ever receive. “Let’s put that on you, Jurina and I didn’t make that just so you could stare at it.”

Yuka stepped back, giving Jurina a quick hug and, letting Seira and Jurina prepare the armor for her.

 

* * *

 

The first that had stepped out of the room was Yuka, she stood just outside the entrance to Kumi’s room adjusting the straps to her vambraces. 

The armor she wore was very similar to the design of the one she wore during the previous battle but the material Seira had used was much lighter but stronger than steel. The weapons master had prattled on what it was mostly made of but Yuka was too busy admiring each piece being put on her. 

Her new set was now made up of an black brigandine with silver studs that now reached to protect her upper thighs, the lower part splitting on the sides up to her waist to allow maximum mobility. The steel chest piece had been replaced by one made of mythril and Jurina had explained that she was the one that added the symbol of Sakae that was emblazoned in the center. The pauldron she had on her left shoulder had a much different style than her old one, a collar was added to protect her neck and the pattern to it was more complicated, almost imitating her mehndi. The last piece was her knee-high greaves and the design on it was similar to her pauldron. Her favored scimitar was at her side too, it’s hilt had been polished and the blade sharpened as if it was new.

She tried moving around it and was surprised that it felt like she was only wearing the light robes she would put under her armor. The parts that had been made of steel had been replaced by mythril but all in all Yuka looked more dashing and more like the leader that Sakae had been needing all this time.

“Ten dinars says that Kumi’s gonna drop her clothes for Yuka as soon she sees this.” Seira whispered to Jurina.

“Ten for Yuka drooling over Kumi.” The young shewolf returned and they subtly shook hands before Mieko even noticed.

Yuka turned around to face her family and held out her arms a bit. “So, how do I look?”

“You look...oh.” Mieko smiled and gestured for Yuka to turn around.

Yuka turned and the shewolf’s ability to speak left her for the second time today. Kumi had come out of her room, followed by her surrogate parents but Yuka’s attention was on Kumi only. Her gaze taking on every single detail about her mate.

The robes she was wearing was different from what Yuka had bought for her, instead of nearly reaching her ankles it stopped mid thigh. The robe’s single sleeved reached past Kumi’s hand, flaring a bit at the end and the left side exposed her mehndi, Yuka’s mark and shoulders. It was held to fit her with a rope belt that was looped around a brown corset that was engraved with a gold pattern that almost imitated her mehndi. The cloth for the robe was dyed a dark orange and the hems were brown. Lastly, her boots reached just below her knees and the arm brace on her right hand had the same color as her robe.

Kumi played with the arm brace and tapped the tip of her boots on the floor nervously. Yuka hadn’t said anything yet and she was worried that the shewolf didn’t like what she was wearing.

“Say something!” Mieko whispered vehemently to Yuka, pushing on the shewolf’s back a bit.

Yuka came back to her senses with the rough push to her back, she looked down at Kumi’s feet, and slowly took in her new clothes one more time, before stopping at her face. Her mate looked amazing. Clearing her throat, she approached her mate, and touched her face, making Kumi lookup at her. 

“You look amazing. I wish I could say more but my words are failing me right now.” She confessed, enjoying the blush that bloomed over Kumi’s face.

Kumi smiled bashfully, before taking in the shewolf’s appearance. “You look dashing as always.” She said, allowing her fingers to trace over her shoulder piece.

Cutting into their lovey-dovey mood, Seira pointed towards the tent entrance where the growing crowd was outside, mentioning how they’ve been waiting a pretty long time to see the couple. Taking Kumi’s arm, she wrapped it around her own, before escorting her to the entrance of tent. 

They were greeted by the joyous cries of those that came to see them nearly overwhelmed the couple and if the music was quite loud already, it became even louder.

_ “Glory to the Alpha!” _

_ “May your union blessed by the Goddess Ohori!” _

_ “Long live the Alpha and her Queen!” _

Kumi blushed when she heard the last part and more so when Yuka grinned down at her.

“My Queen.” Yuka whispered into her ear and Kumi stopped herself from smacking Yuka.

 

* * *

 

‘Where is everyone?’ Rena wondered, as she entered the camp. Usually wolves could be seen wandering around, but there was no one around. Flicking her ears about, she tried to pick up any sounds, and after a bit she found a loud cheering. Shifting, she told everyone to stick with her, as she had to check in and give her report, it would be easier if everyone was with her.

Many of the shewolfs stayed as they were, while some opted to shift back to their two legged form and stretch about. The final dash exhausted a lot of them out, but they wouldn’t voice their complaints just yet, they knew their leader had something to do, and it involved all of them.

The cheering got louder and louder, as they got deeper and deeper into the camp, along with the scent of food, many of the wolves thought of sneaking off and finding the source, but once again fought their urges.

Rena was the first to reach the tent, where the newly bonded couple stepped out. She pushed through the large crowd that had gathered around the entrance before telling her pack to wait a little bit. But she wasn’t too impressed, it even if the couple was now in charge, her gaze remained on her mate, who followed after them, their eyes locked, and the older Matsui motioned for her to come over.

Whispering something into Yuka’s ear, Jurina made her way over to Rena. “You made it back just in time, and in one piece. You were gone a bit longer than I expected you to be.” the young shewolf voiced her worries, though they sounded more like complaints.

“Yes...it took a bit of time. My pack retreated quite a distance away from here, but with a moral boost and promises of food, they kicked their tired selves into high gear. Where should they set up?” Rena asked, she wanted her group to be finished unpacking and resting before the sun went down.

Jurina looked back one last time, she wasn’t really needed with her family right now, so she faced Rena once again. “I’ll help direct...Are you alright?” She asked low, not wanting to gain any attention from anyone else.

Rena waved her hand signaling that she was fine, but in fact she was tired, and dehydrated, she gave up her portion to younger wolves of her pack, she was used to putting the younger generations before her. Her head was also starting to hurt.

“Rena-”

“I’m fine. Just let me finish my job, then you can fuss all you want later.” She replied, cutting the younger shewolf off.

Jurina gave the older Matsui one last look, before sighing. “Let’s get to work. The feast begins soon, and everyone looks like they haven’t eaten in weeks.” The younger shewolf called over her personal group of guards, and asked for a report on how everyone was doing, even though she could of asked Rena, the wolf seemed out of it.

Hearing her name being called, Rena jumped back. “What?”

“I asked if you were ready?”

“O-oh...yea. Let’s finish this.”

As the two were going to walk off, they were called last second by Yuka.

Turning around Rena bowed her head to show respect to the Alpha who was now approaching them, her mate still leaning on her arm, but looking at Rena with honest eyes. It made Rena feel dirty to be gazed upon with such eyes, she was now purposely avoiding eye contact with her.

“I’m glad you made it back in time.” Yuka smiled a bit, still obviously uncomfortable before Rena, she was trying, but she knew it was going to take a lot of time and effort for that to happen.

“Yes...Congratulations on your bonding ceremony.” Rena replied, nodding her head at the two.

This time the one to respond was Kumi, who smiled at the older shewolf. “Thank you.” Those two words were echoing through her head, and Rena couldn’t figure out why. Kumi held her hand up, motioning for the shewolf to come closer, while at the same time, she let go of her mate.

_ “When you were gone, Jurina couldn’t stop moping around. So try and be nice with her. I know you two can get along if you try hard enough.”  _ She whispered into the wolf’s furry ear.

Rena looked over at her mate to be in disbelief, before a blush made it’s way onto her face. Backing away she nodded her head. “I will try.” she responded, the look in Kumi’s sparkling orange eyes caused her to feel an uneasy warmth.Grabbing the back of Jurina’s collar, she dragged the young shewolf away, her pack following the two.

“What did you say to her?” Yuka asked, as her mate returned to her arm.

Kumi looked up and grinned, showing off her fangs. “Just some advice.”

Yuka blinked, those weren’t there before and was about to ask a question but the crowd around them cheered again. The noise made her forget about her questions and she beamed at the people around her proudly, in return they cheered and more music started to play somewhere within the crowd. The celebration begins now but Yuka would want to spend a bit of time alone with Kumi.

They slowly made their way back to their own tent, their family following after them and Yuka’s personal guards forming a protective circle. There were no immediate threats but they made sure to open a path for their leader. When they reached Yuka’s tent, they made sure that everyone of importance had entered before blocking the entrance. The crowd that had welcomed the newly bonded couple dispersed slowly, off to start the festivities but they were happy and talking about what just happened. 

“So that’s it?” Sayaka asked as soon as they entered the tent. She still found it a bit strange that there was less formalities than Namba’s celebration.

“The bonding ceremony is private and focuses on the bondmates as well as their family. The party is there because it’s Yuka and Kumi’s bonding ceremony.” Mieko explained. “I know it’s not as extravagant as you thought but that’s how we do it here.”

“The good thing about this is that the party will last until tomorrow just before dawn.” Seira smirked. “So, free booze for everyone.”

The last word seemed to catch Sayaka’s attention and she started to Miyuki’s hand, urging her to leave the tent but the human seemed to prefer to stay put. Instead Miyuki pulled Sayaka along towards Kumi, taking the girl once again a tight hug.

“Congratulations.” Miyuki whispered into the kitsune’s, genuinely happy for Kumi.

Kumi tightened her hold on her surrogates for a moment before letting them go. “Thank you.”

She returned to Yuka’s side and, Sayaka and Miyuki took that as their cue to leave as well as the Satos.

“Alone again.” Yuka pointed out, looking around the room and noting a large pile of gifts from, which she assumed, were from the caravan leaders that came for the festivities.

“Do we still need to be out there?” The kitsune asked, looking up at Yuka through lidded eyes. She started to race a finger over the shewolf’s chest piece and Yuka’s eyes started to follow it. “I love the way you look in this armor.”

Yuka grinned at her mate, taking the kitsune’s hand she started plant kisses on Kumi’s hand and slowly made her way up until she was placing kisses on a smooth shoulder. “We don’t need to be out there until tonight but I don’t think they will notice us not even joining them at all.”

Kumi’s hands went up and grabbed the collar of the shewolf’s chestplate before pulling Yuka forward for a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki couldn’t help but be a bit curious of the ale her mate was guzzling down like water. She had heard several that it was a lot stronger than what humans were used to, but still she wanted to try it. The shewolf before her noticed the glances from her mate towards her mug, and placed it down on the table. “Miyuki?” she called out.

“Yes?” Miyuki replied, her gaze flickering up to meet her amused wolf’s gaze.

“Do you wish to try it? You should be fine as long as you drink it slowly.” Sayaka smiled, sliding her mug over. Carefully, Miyuki raised it to her mouth, and sniffed it, it didn’t smell bitter like normal beer. Taking a sip, she was immediately overwhelmed by the taste, and slammed the mug down. It felt like someone had poured acid and burning coal down her throat, coughing up a storm as her throat tried to clear itself.

Sayaka couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s in this? It’s so strong.” Miyuki complained, before reaching for her water, trying to erase the taste of the drink from her mouth. It soothed her throat a bit but a bit of the burn and taste still lingered.

The shewolf shrugged, before continuing with her drinking of the free booze. “This isn’t even as strong as Nambas, this is diluted to me.”

“Thanks for the warning then…”

Sayaka took another long gulp and Miyuki was amazed that the shewolf didn’t seemed fazed by the taste at all. She put it down and immediately a passing serving girl refilled it. “You’ll get used to the taste.”

“I don’t think I’ll get used to it at all.”

“You got used to me.” Sayaka replied, earning herself a slap from Miyuki. “What?”

“That was a dumb comeback.” Miyuki laid her head against Sayaka’s shoulder, opting to watch the festivities going on around their table and idly eating the food laid out before.

“This is pretty dull compared to Namba’s.” Sayaka complained, causing Miyuki to look up at her and tug on her arm slightly.

“Are we ready to go to Namba?” 

“This has been we’ve been intending to do all this time and we’ve spent too much time here already.” She brushed away a few stray locks of hair that covered Miyuki’s face. “Do you still want to go with me? We can still pass by Yui’s village, you’ll be safer there.”

Miyuki frowned. “Are you still trying to get rid of me?”

“No! Gods no!” Sayaka sighed. “I just want you safe and I have feeling that once we go to Namba things might get more dangerous, even with Yuka’s reinforcements.”

“All the more reason I want to stay with you. I don’t want to lose you again and I don’t think Kumi will be able to do what she did to save you again.”

Sayaka’s death was still fresh in their minds and it came to no surprise that between the two of them, Miyuki was the one affected the most. The wounds that she saw on Sayaka that was something she would never forget also and maybe a reason for her to never forgive Rena. She wasn’t sure, their former enemy hadn’t tried to apologize to them yet or even speak to them. Sayaka berated herself inwardly, she should have known that her mate wasn’t over it and would have talked to her about it but never found the chance to do so.

“Come here.” The shewolf gestured for Miyuki to get on her lap and the human complied, settling herself comfortably on Sayaka and unheeding of the stares they were getting. It was rare to see Sakae’s visitors act like this, especially for the usually stoic Namba Alpha but they left the couple alone.

“We’ve been so busy the past couple of days, I haven’t had time to simply hold you.” She looked down at her mate, placing a light kiss on Miyuki’s lips. “How about tonight we just spend some time, doing anything you want.”

“I have an idea.” Miyuki stated, she stood up from Sayaka’s lap and when the shewolf readied herself to follow her mate, Miyuki placed a hand on the shewolf’s shoulder to keep the shewolf in place. “I’ll be right back.”

Sayaka remained in her seat and watched Miyuki leave before returning to her mug of ale, wondering what her mate was up to.

 

* * *

 

Seira had dragged her sister to where the mead was being kept, instead of taking them to where most of the shewolve’s had gathered celebrate. The blessedly busty shewolf had pilfered two large mugs from the food tent, filling them to the brim before handing one to her sister.

“Are you sure that you need to drink it that fast?” Mieko asked, watching her sister practically inhale the mead. “Slow down or you’ll choke!”

“I’m fine!” Seira reassured in between large gulps, she refilled her mug until she noticed that Mieko was sipping her drink slowly. “That’s now how you drink mead!”

When Seira tried to show her sister how to properly drink mead, it ended up spilling everywhere and on their clothes. Mieko swatted her younger sister with her tail and pinched Seira’s ears a little bit to make her stop.

“Now you got it all over us!” Mieko growled and was about to admonish Seira but the shewolf was back to drinking from her mug. “Seira! Slow down!”

When her the younger Sato was about to finish her second mug of mead, Mieko took the chance to tear the mug away from the shewolf’s grasp. “I said slow down!”

“Come on, just let me drink!”

“You’re not drinking anymore, until you explain to me why you seem to want to drown yourself with mead!” Mieko shouted, growling a bit at her sister and causing the younger Sato’s ears to fold down her head.

Mieko sighed, she hated yelling at her sister and didn’t want this to turn into a shouting match. She set their mugs down on top of a barrel and made them sit on the ground with their backs leaning against the barrels, making sure to keep their mugs out of reach.

The older Sato guided her sister’s head on to her shoulder and ran a hand through Seira’s hair. “Now tell me… is there something wrong?”

“About earlier, when you said that you felt… old because Yuka got bonded before you.”

“What about it?”

“Am I holding you back?” Seira bowed her head, doing her best to hide her face from Mieko. “I know you have a lot of suitors but you never seem to entertain them because you always stick with me.”

“Seira…”

“Today, Yuka and Kumi looked so happy, and I saw a little bit of envy in your eyes.” Seira continued, stomping her foot on the ground a little bit. “I never seen you look happy like them whenever you’re with me. Mieko, am I holding you back?”

Mieko frowned, she wasn’t expecting this to come from her younger sister, who’s usually too busy making weapons and armor or making lewd jokes. She didn’t think that Seira thought had these kind of thoughts and it made her feel ashamed that Mieko hadn’t been paying enough attention to her sister. She loved Seira with all that she is and seeing her think that she’s nothing but a burden, made Mieko’s heartache painfully.

“No, you’re not holding me back.” Mieko kissed the top of her sister’s head and embraced Seira. “You know happiness can’t just be found in bonding in someone. You can find it anywhere or from anyone.”

Seira mustered a bit of courage to look up at Mieko while elder Sato continued. “For me, my happiness is with you. Just being here with me is enough to bring me immense joy and contentment that I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

Mieko leaned forward and placed a kiss on Seira’s cheek. “How about we drink and talk about our plans for Sakae? With Yuka gone for a little while, I have a feeling that we might be busy.”

Seira nodded dumbly, Mieko’s words had hit her hard and was afraid to say anything lest she started shedding the tears that she’d held back. She took the mug that Mieko had refilled once again and drank languidly, nursing her drink while listening to Mieko speak.

If her sister’s happiness is only with her, she’d be damn sure to always make Mieko smile. As the two were talking, a shewolf came over to them, a young one by the looks of it, she wasn’t even to meet eyes with either of them. Noticing the girl, Mieko smiled at her before asking, “Can I help you?”

The shewolf shuffled from foot to foot, before opening her mouth. “Mieko-sama, for a long time I’ve admired you!” She exclaimed, before bowing her head.

Seira watched in disbelief, as the young girl confessed. She wasn’t sure if she was really brave or really stupid. She glared at the girl from behind her mug, but otherwise remained quiet, allowing her sister to talk.

Mieko’s smile faltered for a second, before resuming. “Thank you for the kind words, Manatsu. But those words should be saved someone you love.”

Manatsu raised her head, she understood the older woman’s words. It wasn’t a downright rejection, but she understood that the older shewolf was telling her to think about her decision once again. “I understand.” She nodded, before turning around and leaving, her tail tucked between her legs.

“You can stop glaring now, Seira.” Mieko said, her eyes glancing at her sister.

“I wasn’t glaring…” The busty shewolf retorted, realizing her mug was empty, she went to refill it, glad to have a reason to now be around for the moment. ‘I can’t always be so jealous.’ She scolded herself.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka sat waiting for her mate to return, her fingers tapping impatiently on the low table, she was wondering what was taking so long for Miyuki to return, and was considering getting up and searching for her, but she knew her mate wanted her to wait here. She decided if Miyuki doesn’t return before she finishes this last mug, she was going after her.

There was only a gulp left, but still no sign of Miyuki. Shrugging, she chugged the last of her drink, and as she placed it on the table, she started getting up, but stopped as a voice drifted into her ears.

“Couldn’t wait a little longer?” Miyuki asked, wrapping her arms around the wolf before her. She snuggled her face into Sayaka’s shoulder.

“You were taking too long. How do I know some shewolf was chatting you up?” Sayaka asked, before lowering her voice. “Some shewolfs like going for the taken ones. Adds to the thrill.” 

Miyuki giggled, before smacking the shewolf’s stomach. Trailing her hand to Sayaka’s she grasped it. “Come on. I want some alone time.”

Sayaka allowed herself to be dragged to who knows where by her mate, occasionally asking where they were going, only for Miyuki to smile, and keep going. The shewolf has an idea on where they were going, and when they passed a familiar boulder, she knew where they were.

“What are we doing out here?” 

“Picnic.” Miyuki replied, before sitting down on the blanket she set up in the shade, there was a basket set up as well, filled with Sayaka’s favorite snacks, along with her own. “ I didn’t pack anything heavy, since tonight is going to be a long, long night.”

Sayaka sat down, and proceeded to unpack a few of the snacks inside, and Miyuki made herself comfortable leaning her head onto Sayaka’s shoulder. The two held a light conversation of anything that came to mind, while feeding each other.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Sayaka asked randomly, looking up at the purple clouds in the sky, the sun was now at the horizon, soon to be fading away. It was rare to see clouds over Sakae so Sayaka was taking this rare opportunity to see them, seeing the clouds reminded her a little bit of home. She then looked at her mate, who gave her a nod and a smile. “I...I think that everyone is reborn as something else, along with their other half, just to spend the rest of their life looking for them. Some are lucky to find them, while others are not.”

Miyuki looked on in awe, as she took in Sayaka’s words. “You can be so cute when you want to.” She teased, poking Sayaka’s cheek, but gasped as the wolf turned her head and nipped the finger.

“I’m not cute. You’re cute, sexy, and the best part mine.” Sayaka growled, before licking Miyuki’s finger, enjoying the blush she got.

They went back to eating their food and enjoying the scenery. Everyone else was back at the camp celebrating so there wasn’t any errant sounds to disturb them. It was a peaceful and relaxing moment for the normally noisy bathing pond.

Several moments passed before Miyuki said something. “I think you’re right.”

“About?”

“Reincarnation.” Miyuki smiled. “I’ve been thinking, what if the past me was a shewolf like you and you were human?”

Sayaka snorted. “Namba has surprisingly detailed records of every shewolf that lived there and so far I haven’t come across a ditz in them.”

Miyuki tried to smack Sayaka’s head but the shewolf caught it, pulling Miyuki towards her. They fell back on the blankets with Miyuki falling on top of Sayaka and Miyuki was able to smack the shewolf’s shoulder this time.

“You really like me on you, don’t you?” Miyuki asked, sitting up with her straddling the shewolf’s taut stomach.

Sayaka grinned up at her mate. “Best view in the world.”

“Pervert.” Miyuki muttered, reaching for the wineskin.

Sayaka kept grinning as she watched her mate drink from the wineskin. The silence that followed after their quick exchange was another comfortable one, for Miyuki it was some down time to just enjoy being around her shewolf after the busy days that they had had. She missed the blissful times that she would lay in front of the hearth with Sayaka curled around her as a wolf. She missed those quiet days but wouldn’t trade it for what she has now.

Sayaka on the other hand her thoughts were not as blissful as Miyuki’s. She was worried that her mate’s wellbeing, the night she woke after the battle and the way Miyuki cried in her arms at that time still bothered her a little bit.

“Miyuki…” Sayaka called out softly, making her mate look down at her curiously. Miyuki was so care free and was a beacon of joy for the people around them, Sayaka was afraid that she may have tarnished Miyuki just by being with her. “When I died...”

Miyuki stopped Sayaka from continuing, pressing her fingers against the shewolf’s lips. She’d been trying to forget that event but the sight of Sayaka’s blood still haunted her sleep, waking her in the middle of the night. She would spend several hours, laying there with her hand on Sayaka’s heart and listening to the shewolf’s steady breathing. Something she did to remind her that Sayaka was indeed alive.

“Can’t we just talk about something else?” The human asked, her voice wavering at the end.

Sayaka sat up, taking her mate’s hand in hers. “But I worry… I’ve told you that for my people finding a mate only happens once in a lifetime and when their partner dies they take their lives along with them. If I lose you; I die with you, I’ll take my own life because I won’t be able to live without you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Miyuki asked nervously. 

“The wolf in me compels me to do that but you…” The shewolf cupped her mate’s face in her hands, her thumbs stroking the cheeks where the human’s tears would fall. “You’re human, you can survive without me.”

Miyuki shook her head, she couldn’t believe what Sayaka was saying. She’d lost Sayaka and even though it was for a brief moment it felt like she had died along with the shewolf too. There was no chance she could live without Sayaka.

Sayaka kissed her mate, pouring all her love into it and when she pulled away there were tears running down her mate’s eyes. She wiped them away and hugged Miyuki. “I don’t know what will happen when we get to Namba but promise me that if I won’t make it, I want you to live for me and I don’t want you to die alone. So, you are free to love whoever you will love when I’m gone. Promise me that?”

Miyuki cried harder, shaking her head vehemently. “Please promise me. Do it for me, knowing that you’ll find happiness no matter what happens will give me peace. Will you promise me?”

“I promise.” Miyuki said, her voice wavering as she did so but that was enough for Sayaka. “Hold me, please just hold me.”

The shewolf complied, holding on to the human tightly and berating herself for hurting her own mate but this was for Miyuki’s own good. Her mate’s happiness comes first and she will damn well make sure that she will be even in death.

  
  


* * *

 

Yuka was laying on her stomach with her head resting comfortably on her crossed arms while Kumi was sitting on her back and was doing her best to undo the knots on the shewolf’s back. They were taking a small break after several bouts of love making.

“Do you ever take a break?” Kumi frowned, adding more pressure on a particularly stubborn knot. “Because your back is so tense.”

“I can’t… fuck, right here… my people they always need me.” Yuka winced. “But maybe… this trip to Namba will be a good time to relax a bit.”

“You think so?”

“...I hope so.”

Kumi gave up on trying to undo the knots and laid herself on Yuka’s back, pressing the front of her body against Yuka’s strong back. Her gaze going curiously around the room until it landed on the large pile gifts that they hadn’t checked yet. 

“Yuka…” Kumi whispered near the shewolf’s ear and the shewolf’s ear twitched in response. “What do you think the caravan leaders brought for us?”

“Uh…” Yuka blinked, a bit distracted with the way her mate’s breath brushed against her ears. She looked at where  her mate was pointing. “I completely forgot about them, you can open them all if you want.”

“Really?” Kumi peered to look at the shewolf, she still wasn’t used to receiving gifts. Even with Yuka practically showering her with clothes and jewelry everyday.

“You can.” Yuka grinned, her tail flicking behind her and trailing down her mate’s leg. “What’s mine is yours now.”

Without a word Kumi got off the shewolf, not caring that she hadn’t put anything on. Her time with Yuka had made a little less shy and was happy to know that her shewolf loved watching her walk around with nary a stitch of clothes on. She was about to reach for the first gift when a tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against Yuka’s body.

“I think those gifts can wait.” Yuka growled out. The shewolf’s hands went around Kumi’s body, one going down for her mate’s center while the other went up to cup a breast. “We have a lot of time to open them but right now I want you as my gift.”

Kumi could only gasp with her hands searching frantically to hold on to something. Yuka’s fingers had already set a fast pace and the pleasure that suddenly flared up from her center and overwhelmed her quickly. She bucked her hips when she felt Yuka’s thumb brush a bit over her clit and spread her legs to give Yuka some more room.

The shewolf watched her mate respond to her touches and loved how ready Kumi was for her already. She took pity in the way her mate was still searching for something to grasp and gently pulled her fingers out of Kumi, earning herself a long shaky moan from the kitsune. Yuka turned Kumi around and kissed her mate deeply.

“Hop up.” Yuka ordered as soon as she pulled away, her hands moving behind the back of the kitsune’s legs and made one of them wrap around her waist. “I want your legs around me, hop up, Kitsune.”

Kumi did as she was told, grabbing onto the shewolf’s shoulders and jumping up to wrap her other leg around Yuka’s waist. Not a second after she made sure that she won’t fall, Yuka’s fingers were inside her again. She buried her face into the shewolf’s neck, letting Yuka know of the pleasure she felt from her moans and gasps.

Yuka slowly walked backwards, making sure that they didn’t trip over the pieces of armor that Kumi decided to toss everywhere and sat down when she felt the back of her legs hit the fur bed. Kumi’s hand started to claw at Yuka’s shoulders when the sudden change in position made Yuka’s fingers go in deeper. The shewolf noticed this and stilled her fingers inside Kumi, she grinned when Kumi pulled back and started to whine for her to keep going.

“Just be patient, kitsune.” Yuka reassured, planting kisses on her mark on Kumi and shoulder. “Move your hips for me, I want to watch you.”

Kumi blushed. She was used to Yuka telling her what to do but this was the first time the shewolf had requested for her to do something so she could watch.  “I can’t do that.”

“Why?” Yuka asked, she was enjoying this a lot. It had been a while since she’d made Kumi blush without her overly romantic lines. 

“I... don’t know how.” The kitsune replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

She couldn’t look at Yuka, too shy and embarrassed to make eye contact, instead her gaze was the brigandine that was hanging precariously on the edge of the bed. Her gaze moved from the piece of armor to the hand that was on her hip. She tensed, not sure what to expect from Yuka and how the shewolf would react at her admission.

“Just relax…” The shewolf reassured, stroking her mate’s hip. “...and just do what I say. Okay?” 

Kumi nodded, still unable to look at Yuka but still the shewolf took this as a cue to start giving instructions to her still, somewhat, innocent mate. The kitsune shyly followed Yuka’s orders, raising herself on her knees while still straddling the shewolf and keeping her grip on Yuka’s shoulders for balance.

“That’s good…” Yuka already liked seeing her mate like this and for once let the idea of using Akiba’s wares on her mate run freely through her mind. She was also tempted to lay down and enjoy the show but this was her mate’s first time in doing this.

“What do I do next?” Kumi asked, finally able to look at the shewolf and she was biting her lip impatiently while Yuka was instructing her to do, Yuka’s fingers had left and the throbbing down her center was making her want it back.

The way Kumi asked her question nearly made Yuka die. It was still unbelievable how Kumi was still so innocent despite the things they’ve done. She licked her lips and did her best to talk normally. “Lower yourself back down on my fingers.”

The kitsune slowly lowered herself, her eyes closed and started to move her hips slowly, moving herself up and down until Yuka was knuckle deep within her. She let them rest within her for a bit before rocking her hips back and forth. Yuka had told her she can set her own pace so she made sure to keep it slow and languid, letting Yuka’s fingers go in as deep as it could.

Yuka on the other hand was taking in every detail of her mate’s movements, she helped Kumi move by guiding the kitsune with the hand on her hip but didn’t do anything else to change the pace. She wanted her bondmate to enjoy this and resisted the urge to just take Kumi at a much faster and harsher way, her inner wolf was already howling at her to mark Kumi again despite the mehndi on the kitsune’s shoulder and the bitemark on the other one. So, she tried to distract herself by leaning down and taking a stiff nipple in her mouth.

For now, she’ll let Kumi have the control in this position. They have the rest of the night to enjoy each other.

 

* * *

Jurina flicked her gaze to Rena, who was barking orders around the new settlers, she could see right through the wolf, who was obviously not feeling well, but she opted to keep her mouth shut, as she didn’t want to get into a fight with the older shewolf. Jurina noticed the amount of young wolfs that seemed to be in Rena’s pack.

‘What’s up with that?’ She wondered, and before she could think, her mouth was already moving, calling out to the ex-leader, and Rena was not looking at her.

“What?”

“You have a lot of young faces...Why?”

“Why does it matter?” Rena countered, mentally cringing at how harsh that sounded. ‘Gotta try harder, but she asks too many questions.’

Jurina frowned at the words. “I just wanted to know, sorry for asking.”

“A lot of their mothers died in this war, and it was my fault. So I took charge and raised them, they are my extended family. I had to go back for them, I know that they were waiting for me.” Rena replied, not taking her eyes off her clanmates, who were finishing up unpacking and setting up their tents.

The shewolf from before, Mai approached Rena. “We’ve finished setting up. Now what?”

Rena flicked her gaze to Jurina, unsure of what to say. Clearing her throat, she motioned towards the direction of the food tents. “We’re having a feast, and I’m sure everyone is hungry? I’ll report everything to Yuka later, just make sure everyone is well rested and fed.”

Jurina watched as Rena nodded at her subordinate, who ran off to tell everyone, and small to large groups of wolves started making their way to the source of food, no directions necessary. 

“I’m going to lay down.” Rena said, once she made sure everyone was comfortable. She didn’t even bother to look back at Jurina, as she started making her way to their tent, but her ears picked up the sound of a pair of feet following her. “Why are you following me?”

“You’re not well.” Jurina replied, continuing after the stubborn shewolf.

“And you’re going to take care of me I assume?” Rena asked, as she stopped before their tent, her hand on the flap.

“Yup! You have no say so either. This is an order.”

“Whatever.” and with that Rena slid inside of the tent, Jurina following after.

 

* * *

 

Seira lost track of how much she has drank in the past hour, but she didn’t mind, as her head was resting comfortably on her sister’s lap, her hair being played with, she felt happy. Opening her eyes, she saw her sister looking down at her. “Something on my face?” She asked slowly, trying not to slur her words.

“No, it’s not that. I can still see your baby fat in your cheeks.” Mieko teased, before pinching them, her sister trying to shake the hands off of her. “You still have rice on your face. I thought you would grow out of that habit.”

Seira pouted at those words, she did grow out of it. But every once in a while it would shoot back up, as when she started to drink, she got more and more childish. “Yea, but you’re still short.” She countered, even though it wasn’t as well as it sounded back in her head.

“Childish.” 

Before she had a chance to reply, a large yawn slipped from her lips. 

“It’s been a long day, why don’t we turn in?” Mieko suggested, patting Seira’s face, to get her to sit up. Feeling groggy, the busty shewolf did so, before stretching out her body, her breasts jiggling with each movement. “Hang on, I’ll get us back.”

Doing so, Seira hummed, as she was being lead back to their tent, taking the time to enjoy Mieko’s scent, which was an odd mix of herbs, her tail was happy swaying behind her. The shewolf realized that she must of spaced out, because before she knew it, they were already in front of their tent.

Stepping in, Seira let go of the older shewolf, and began removing her clothing, piece by piece flying everywhere, before crawling into bed and waiting. She could help but watch as Mieko removed her clothes at a slower pace than her, the older woman’s back was facing her, so she could watch all she wanted. Seira couldn’t tell if she was blushing from drinking too much or from looking at her sister.

_ I shouldn’t be watching...But I can’t look away. _

Finally managing to tear her gaze away, she sat up and started removed her hair tie, forgetting it was still in her hair. At that time, Mieko just finished put on her night shift, and was about to climb into bed, when she noticed her sister struggling with the tie. “Let me.” She said softly, her hands going to Seira’s head, and moving the shewolf’s hands away. “You’ll tear out your hair if you’re this rough.”

The busty shewolf gulped, as she watched her sister’s lips moving, she couldn’t help but wonder what they felt like, and before she knew, her lips were pressed against Mieko’s. Seira could feel her sister freeze up, and lingered for a bit before she decided to pull away. Before Mieko could ask what happened, she could hear soft snores coming from her sister.

The older of the two could believe what just happened, she was trying to calm her heart beat down, she didn’t expect it. ‘Maybe she was just really drunk.’ Lifting her finger to her lips, she could still feel Seira’s lips there. She looked down at her...sister. The kiss was the farthest thing from unpleasant, and she felt conflicted.

 

* * *

 

Miho looked around all the wolves wandering around, laughing and enjoying themselves. She knew they were in the base of command, so with a flick of her wrist, she gave the sign for subordinates to start setting up their stall. While the stall was being set up, the Akiba shewolf looked around for any and all couples in the area, spotting one, she approached them.

“Hello~” She greeted, gaining their attention. She recognized one from earlier. “Oh, it’s you! Is this your mate?”

Kanon blushed and nodded, she could feel the arm on her waist pulling her closer. “Can we help you?” She asked.

Myao smirked at the chance of selling their best product. “It’s not so much on how you can help me, young lady! It’s how I can help the both of you.”

Kanon’s mate watched quietly, looking the strange wolf up and down, before her eyes widened. “I’ve heard of you. Aren’t you the group who goes around selling those elixirs?” Mei asked.

“Yes, we are that group. Glad to know that we’re getting more popular. Are you interested in buying some?”

Kanon looked from Mei to Myao, a confused look on her face. “What are you two talking about?” 

Mei leaned down and whispered what the elixir does to her mate, enjoying the fierce blush that stained her face. “Y-you want to do that?” She asked nervously, only to receive a nod. “If Mei wants to then we can.”

Hearing Kanon’s soft confession caused a bubble of happiness to form in her body. “How much for 1 vial?” Mei asked eagerly, her hand squeezing and releasing Kanon’s hip. 

“That actually depends on how long you’d want the effects to last, normally it lasts about 2 hours, if that’s the one you’d like to have it will be 10 dinars. But we have three new version that lasts longer one is up to 8 hours, but I wouldn’t recommend it if you plan on leaving your tent the next day. But for a healthy couple like you two I’d recommend the 6 hour, the night is only starting am I right?”

Mei nodded, before licking her lips. “How much for the 6 hour one?”

“Usually it’s 15, but since you’ll be my first customers of the night I’ll bump it down to the normal price of 10.” Miho smiled, before receiving the money. “I’ll be right back.” 

The salewoman ran off to her stall, and went behind it, pulling out a case, she lifted it, and removed a vial labeled as 6, inside was a clear liquid. Placing the coins in a pouch, she closed the case and was about to put it back, but she thought for a moment, if she was going to be making more sales, it would be better to keep it on her.

Approaching the couple from before, she gave the vial over the taller of the two. “Enjoy it.” She said, watching as the Kanon was dragged away, face brighter than the sun earlier that day. Proud of her first sale, Miho looked around for more couples, but stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around, she saw a short shewolf with long hair pinned up on her head.

“You’re from Akiba right?” She asked in a hushed voice, looking around nervously.

“Indeed I am...Looking to buy some exliars?” 

“I’ll take two 4 hours and a 2 hour.” The wolf produced a bag of coins, and handed it over, before receiving her vials, a grin spreading on her face. Watching the shewolf run off, Myao shook her head, feeling almost bad for whoever her mate was.

Continuing with her rounds, Miho sold almost half of her case, and was basking at the jingle  coming from her box, if there was one thing she loved, it was the sound of money. Returning to her stall, she checked on pups. “How go the sales?”

“We sold quite a few. Sakae wolves really like art.” Kana grinned. “The pups are eating. They attracted quite a crowd….How much did you sell?”

“Half my case. This place is wonderful.”

Pulling Miho closer, Kana whispered a bit of news into her ear. “Really! That’s explains the feast. I’ll be back, I’m going to give them a free sample of Akiba’s finest. I can’t charge someone on their lucky day.” Shifting, she grabbed the case handle in her mouth and ran off.

 

* * *

 

Resting for the moment, Yuka decided to put on something and go out for food. They’ve been inside most of the day and most of the night. Her people might be wondering what happened to her and Kumi. Placing a kiss on Kumi’s head, she left her snoozing mate. 

Not a moment after she stepped out, Yuka saw an unknown wolf standing before her. She looked around, her guards had somehow mysteriously vanished. 

“Hello?” She voiced cautiously. 

The wolf shifted, and it was Miho. “Hello there Sakae’s Alpha.” she bowed. “I’m a traveling saleswolf from Akiba, and I just caught news of your bonding ceremony today.”

Yuka’s eyes widened at those words. “Don’t tell me…”

“Yes, I come bearing a gift. I can tell you’ve been quite busy tonight, and I only want to heighten your pleasure. So have a free sample!”

Yuka found a vial of a clear liquid in her hands, and before she had a chance to say anything, the wolf left. Unsure what to do, she pocketed the item, and continued towards the dining area. She smiled and waved at her fellow clan mates, before picking up a tray of hers and Kumi’s favorite foods.

The atmosphere had somehow changed, there used to be a looming presence in Sakae that still lurked even when they celebrated. They would push the thought of war to the back of their minds and even with it temporarily forgotten they still couldn’t relax. But now the war is over and they could finally live their lives without fear.

From the corner of eye, she spied a stall that wasn’t there before, she assumed it belonged to the Akiba wolf from before, and her guess was correct as she saw the wolf from before standing behind the stall, talking to some of her clan mates, before opening the case she saw before.

‘Looks like no one is going to sleeping tonight.’ Shrugging, Yuka grabbed another skin of wine, before making her way back to her tent. Wondering if she will get any rest either. The scent of food must of woken Kumi up, as when she opened the flap, she found her mate sitting up, wiping her eyes. The blanket that covered her slipped down a little bit from her shoulder.

“I brought some food for us.” Yuka smiled taking the cute sight before her. 

Kumi reached for the waterskin as soon as Yuka lowered the tray on the bed, she took several grateful gulps. She and Yuka had done so many things already in just a day, things she never thought were possible and leaving her needing for some nourishment.

“Slow down the water isn’t going anywhere.” The shewolf cautioned, taking a bite from a peach.

When Kumi finally sated her thirst, she carefully put aside the waterskin and leaned heavily against the shewolf. The blanket had now completely fallen off and Yuka was distracted by the view presented to her until Kumi started to tug on her arm.

“Feed me…” Kumi requested and Yuka let Kumi take a bite of the peach she had on her hand.

The shewolf swiped away a bit of the fruit’s juice from her mate’s chin. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Kumi practically purred, she felt a bit clingy at the moment and placed herself in Yuka’s lap. “Very good.”

“Well that’s… good then.” Yuka smiled, not minding the way Kumi clinging to her and fed Kumi one of her favorite berries. 

Kumi hummed in reply, closing her eyes contentedly and waiting for Yuka to give her some more food. Kumi was still a bit drowsy from her nap but wouldn’t mind if Yuka wanted to do something else, she was excited and looking forward to what Yuka plans to do next. She frowned, shifting a bit on her perch when she felt something poking her.

“What’s that?” She straightened up and reached for where she felt the hard object poke her backside. It was inside the shewolf’s pocket and before Yuka could protest, Kumi’s hands had deftly snatched it up from Yuka’s pocket.

Kumi curiously turned the vial around and around, trying to find an inscription on it. “What’s this?”

Yuka swallowed nervously, were they ready for this? They’ve already done a lot in the past couple of days but the shewolf wasn’t sure if they were ready to go this far. “That’s… um… how do I say this?”

“Why are you so nervous?” Kumi lowered her hand and started to rub the back of Yuka’s neck. After a moment she stopped her actions and narrowed her eyes at the shewolf. “This isn’t poison, is it?”

“What? No!” Yuka snatched the vial from Kumi’s hand. “Gods no! It’s… this is from our visitors from Akiba.”

“Another gift?” The kitsune looked at the pile they hadn’t touched yet.

“Yes and this is one of the things they sell.” The shewolf finally managed to say. “From where they live up north, there isn’t much they could trade with us but they are an ingenious pack and used the natural resources we have for their own benefit.”

Yuka held up the vial. “This one uses the waters of Hakata.”

“You said that in Hakata, couples go there if they wanted to have pups.” Kumi frowned. “You never said how though.”

“Well that has something to do with the water in Hakata.” When Kumi’s frown deepened, Yuka leaned forward to whisper into Kumi’s ear. She doesn’t have the guts to say out loud how the water relates to reproduction for their race.

A brief moment passed before Kumi tensed and her eyes widened, several thoughts ran through her head. Each thought caused the pleasant throbbing that she was getting accustomed to to rise. Her thighs started rub against each other, trying to ease the need she was starting to feel in her center. It also didn’t help that the way Yuka’s breath would brush against her neck would sent pleasant tingles down her spine. She was already looking forward to hearing and feeling the shewolf’s harsh breathing that is, if Yuka isn’t too chicken to try the vial, judging from how nervous the shewolf was in explaining it to her.

When Yuka pulled back, she noticed the deep blush on her mate’s face as well the way Kumi was fidgeting. She guessed it was from embarrassment and just as she thought, Kumi wasn’t ready to go this far yet.

“If you don’t want to, we can do this some other time.” She closed her fist around the vial. “I don’t think our guests from Akiba expect us to-”

“So all you have to do is drink it?” Kumi interrupted. 

The look that Yuka saw in her eyes was the same one Kumi had when the kitsune was intending to kneel between her thighs. The girl’s mouth had been quite amazing despite her lack of experience and Yuka can only imagine what else Kumi can do. She started feel nervous, the reason this time is not because of her hesitation to use the vial but of what else Kumi can do.

Yuka nodded slowly. “....After I drink I might pass out for a little bit, it’s part of the potions effects.”

“You won’t get hurt?” The kitsune asked, worriedly.

“I won’t… I think.” Yuka replied. “Just don’t look there when the vial is taking effect. I think it would look a bit awkward.”

Kumi nodded, she wasn’t interested in watching the physical changes in Yuka but more on what will happen after. She took the vial from Yuka’s hand and pushed the shewolf to lay down on the furs.

“What about the food?” The shewolf asked as Kumi uncapped the vial.

“We can take care of that later. Now relax and open your mouth.” Kumi carefully poured the contents of the vial into Yuka’s mouth. The shewolf’s last thought before the elixir took effect was what happened to her shy bondmate.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the back of Kumi’s head, she looked down and noticed her mate trying to peek into her pants and she made a small sound, catching the kitsune’s attention.

“I told you not to look.” Yuka said, she didn’t feel any different and shifted a bit… nothing had changed, except there.

“It looks weird, like a shrivelled banana except it’s thicker.” Kumi commented.

Yuka opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t find any words. Her mate was already killing a mood that wasn’t even there yet and had inadvertently insulted her. She turned on her side, batting away Kumi’s curious hands and lifted her pants to take a peek. It did look weird but not like shrivelled up banana.

“So why does it look like that?” The kitsune asked, pouting a bit she still wanted a better look at Yuka.

“It’s because…” Yuka tried to recall what she knew about humans, especially the males. “It’s not hard yet.”

Kumi scooted closer to Yuka, her gaze flicking back and forth between the shewolf’s eyes and her crotch. “And how do we get it hard?”

Yuka stopped herself from slapping herself, looks like her usually innocent kitsune had returned and the shewolf wished that the vixen had stayed instead.

“Well one of us has to touch it to get it hard.”

“I have to touch it?”

“It’ll be inside you soon enough.” The shewolf replied.

Kumi eyed Yuka’s pants, she wanted that thing off but Yuka seemed a bit embarrassed. She thought of a way to make the shewolf comfortable and after a moment of thinking, she straddled her bondmate and made Yuka lie on her back again, pushing on the shewolf’s shoulders. She still didn’t have any clothes on and the change in their positions caused Yuka to look at her mate’s body. She felt the stirrings of desire start and felt herself slowly harden at the sight of Kumi. _It might not need much for me to get ready at all._

“Lay down for me and relax.”

Yuka complied without any protests, her mate was asking her to do something with the prospect of getting something good out of it. She still felt a little nervous, she hadn’t used that elixir before and in a strange way this feels like her first in sex. 

Kumi started to undo the shewolf’s robes. When it was undone, she splayed her hands over Yuka’s taut stomach, feeling the shewolf’s muscles twitch excitedly under her touch before slowly raking her nails down the shewolf’s stomach and leaving red lines in her wake. The slight sting from her mate’s scratches, made Yuka harden more and a little tent started to form in her pants.

Kumi moved one hand to play with the ties on Yuka’s pants while the other one moved lower to cup the growing bulge. She gave the shewolf a good squeeze, causing Yuka’s hand to clench tightly on the beddings. She did it again and this time Yuka thrust her hips upwards towards Kumi’s hand.

The shewolf’s mind was already muddled with the need to take the kitsune, to push herself inside Kumi and feel surrounded by her but Yuka resisted the temptation. She wasn’t sure how long the elixir that was given to lasts, so Yuka was determined to take her time and let Kumi have her fun.

Yuka nearly sat up when she felt Kumi’s bare hand wrap around her instead of the cloth of her pants. She wasn’t sure how she wasn’t able to notice Kumi had undone her pants and slipped her hand in so quickly. Her hips started to rock as Kumi started to move her hand up and down, setting a slow pace and stroking from the base and all the way to the tip.

“It looks much better now.” Kumi commented, her other hand joined in and started to rub the tip while the other continued it strokes. It felt surprisingly firm under her touch and would occasionally twitch.

The kitsune took in every detail of Yuka’s length. She hadn’t seen one before and was curious on what else she can do to it to make Yuka feel good. Her hand started to move faster and was surprised when her fingers felt something wet on the tip. It seemed to have come from Yuka and wondered if it held the same taste when she used her mouth on the shewolf. Slowly, brought her fingers to her mouth.

There wasn’t much on her fingers and it took a while for her to recognize the taste. She quickly scooted down the shewolf’s thighs, leaning to get a closer look at Yuka’s member and giving it a few more strokes before carefully wrapping her lips around the tip.

Yuka’s eyes shot open when she felt something different on her this time. She’d closed them earlier to focus on the feeling of Kumi’s hands on her and when she looked down to see what her mate was up to.

“Kumi…” The shewolf growled out. What her mate was doing was something she had not expected on their first try and now her inner wolf was practically going feral at her to just to take her mate.

The kitsune looked up at Yuka but didn’t stop her actions. She kept sucking on the tip, wanting more of Yuka, occasionally pulling away to run her tongue from the base to the top. Yuka, on the other hand, did her best not to simply thrust into her mate’s mouth and use it for her own pleasure, her body tense from stopping herself. She managed to let go of the beddings and started to pull on her mate’s arm.

“Come here.” Yuka ordered and her mate complied but not without giving the the shewolf’s member one more lick.

The shewolf surged forward, kissing Kumi hungrily while making her mate straddle her hips. She moved Kumi’s hand off her length and positioned herself right below Kumi’s center. Kumi eyes widened expecting Yuka to enter her already but instead she felt the shewolf’s length sliding against her center.

Kumi leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Yuka’s head and rocked her hips. She felt the shewolf’s hands move down to grasp her hips, releasing a gasp when Yuka made her slide her center against the whole and the shewolf making sure that the tip pressed against her clit.

The sensations the shewolf was feeling now was new, she could feel every inch of her mate rubbing against her own and she lamented the fact that she hadn’t tried this before. She would’ve brought her mate to such highs with this. She could feel herself throb both from the way Kumi slid against her and the alluring sight of her mate, taking the pleasure that she needed. She couldn’t imagine how it would feel if she was inside her mate.

She would have thrust inside Kumi already, the nearly painful throbbing of her member was urging her to do so but she didn’t want to hurt her mate. Her hand moved down between Kumi’s legs, teasing apart her kitsune’s folds and finding her fingers drenched. She let out a low groan, Kumi was so ready for her, and for a moment, she was tempted to change their positions and slide herself inside her mate. Her length throbbed to be wrapped around the velvety heat that her fingers were teasing. Kumi seemed to want it too but she had to take her time, prepare her kitsune a bit. 

Kumi gasped, Yuka’s fingers had entered her with ease and the first thrust already hit her sweet spot. She moved her hips in time with Yuka’s thrusts, trying to take in Yuka’s fingers as much as she could. Her walls clenched around Yuka, signalling the shewolf that she was near her peak and her body quivered on top of Yuka just as she felt waves of pleasure overcome her body.

A moment later, she collapsed on top of Yuka and planted kisses all over the shewolf’s shoulder while she recovered. She could feel Yuka shift below her then she felt the shewolf’s length pressing against her opening and let out a small sigh when she felt it sliding against her center again.

She craved Yuka to be inside her but her body was too weak to move after reaching her climax. She felt Yuka’s fingers probe her entrance once against and she did her best to push against the shewolf’s fingers, showing Yuka that she was ready for more.

“Sit up, kitsune.” Yuka growled out, the pressure at the base of her member was starting to feel unbearable. She needed release and she had the urge to do it inside her mate. “Raise yourself on your knees.”

Kumi slowly moved, her thighs still felt like jelly from the climax she just had and when she was in position Yuka fitted the tip right against Kumi’s tight entrance. The shewolf had to put a hand on her mate’s waist when Kumi immediately tried to push down, eager to take her in.

“Just wait a little bit, kitsune. We’re going to take this slowly.” She started to guide Kumi down on her length, the hand that had been holding on to Kumi’s waist moved to brush her fingers over Kumi’s clit. It helped Yuka push a little bit of the tip inside as a gush of arousal came from the kitsune with every stroke and Kumi’s entrance relaxing around her.

It was slow going and whenever Kumi would show small signs of discomfort, Yuka would stop and by the time the tip was inside Kumi both of the shewolf’s hands had moved to the kitsune’s waist. Guiding Kumi to take her in inch by inch, her instincts was once again telling her to claim Kumi and push in as deep as possible. She grit her teeth and let her head fall back on the bed in the effort of trying to hold back.

Kumi was starting to get accustomed to Yuka being inside her. She was being stretched far more than she thought was possible and though it bordered on pain and pleasure, she still craved for more. She pushed down one more time and this time her every inch of Yuka was inside her. A shudder of desire ran up her body at the knowledge.

“So tight…” Yuka murmured. The way Kumi was wrapped around and squeezing her rhythmically was amazing. Still she forced herself not to move, letting her mate control the pace like they did earlier.

Kumi leaned forward, placing her hands on Yuka’s shoulder for leverage. She moaned when she raised her hips until the tip was the only thing in her before she took the whole length again, gasping when Yuka thrust her own hips up. The kitsune repeated it again and again, her pace becoming faster and faster.

The shewolf tried to keep up with Kumi, trying to push upwards as her mate comes down but the way Kumi’s walls clenched and rippled around her length was far too distracting. It didn’t help that the building pressure at the base of her length was becoming unbearable, she needed to come but wanted her mate to reach her peak first.

“So good…” Yuka groaned when she felt Kumi squeeze down on her at the praise. She looked down between them, where their bodies were connected. She could see her own length covered in her mate’s arousal, her eyes glazing over for a moment before finding her wits again. “I think you’re loving this too much.”

“Yes.” Kumi jerked her hips faster against Yuka’s. 

She couldn’t deny it, it was true, with every thrust she made the tip of Yuka’s length would brush against her sweet spot. At first she was a bit nervous that it wouldn’t fit her but getting the chance to touch it and have it inside her made her change her mind. Yuka stretched her deliciously and Kumi would try different angles with her thrusts to see what pleasure she could milk from Yuka’s length. But mostly she loved it when she would still her hips, leaving Yuka’s whole length inside her as she ground her hips. It nudged closer and closer to her own peak.

“I heard something about this…” Yuka managed to say in between groans of pleasure. She hoped that Kumi would be able to hear this from her own haze. “Something special about what this elixir can do.”

When Kumi moved her hips, Yuka forced Kumi to stay still, the only that was within her mate was the tip and that the kitsune was still trying her best to squeeze Yuka. She wanted her mate to hear this and wanted to know how the kitsune would react.

“Do you know what this elixir can do?”

Kumi shook her head, whimpering a bit as she tried to move her hips again. She was so close to her peak that nothing else mattered except for releasing the nearly painful pressure within her.

“Answer me, kitsune.” Yuka growled out, pulling Kumi down and making Kumi’s hips grind against her own. “Do you know?”

“No, I don’t.” Kumi practically sobbed out. “Yuka tell me please…”

The shewolf sat up so she could kiss and nip on the bitemark on her bondmate’s shoulder, slowly making her up towards her mate’s ear. “You’ll love what it can do, kitsune.”

Kumi whimpered again, wrapping her arms around Yuka’s shoulders and did the same with her legs around the shewolf’s waist.

“I can come inside you.” Yuka jerked her hips, causing Kumi to clench down on her. “I can fill you up with more than just this, marking you deeply with my own essence.”

“Yuka!” Kumi called out, she started clawing at the hands that held her down. She wanted it badly, she wanted Yuka’s release inside her, it would be a much deeper mark of the shewolf’s ownership of every part of her.

“You want that? You want me to fill you up, until it’s spilling out of you?”

Kumi nodded frantically, crying out a yes. She wanted to feel the shewolf release inside of her, she wanted to feel the shewolf’s arousal fill her up and mark her. Thinking that her answer was enough, Yuka let go of mate’s hips and removing her mate’s hands on her shoulders before she laid back down on the bed.

“Earn it, kitsune. I want to see you earn it.”

The kitsune immediately resumed her pace, bracing her hands against Yuka’s shoulders again. She was so aroused that no matter how fast or how slow she went, Yuka’s length slipped in and out of her easily. Her inner muscles cling to the slick shaft as it pulled out of her. 

The shewolf on the other hand was looking at her mate’s straining body. Kumi’s breasts bounced with every jerk of her hips, skin glistening with a light shen sweat that the shewolf wanted to lick off of Kumi and perfectly shaped hips, straining with the effort of her thrusts. Yuka felt a little humbled that she was bonded to a beautiful creature. Watching this would be enough to make her reach her own orgasm.

Kumi tipped her head back, reaching her peak before she could even make Yuka release inside her but she couldn’t help it. She clenched down tightly on Yuka’s length as powerful waves of pleasure seized her body. When she felt Yuka release into her, she came even harder.

The shewolf grit her teeth as the pounding pressure on her length eased. Her release was blissful but it wasn’t enough. So, she gripped her mate’s hips, stopping the kitsune from moving as her release filled her mate and pushing herself as deep as possible into Kumi. Spurt after spurt of her release barreled out of her shaft and when she thought she had nothing to give, Kumi’s inner muscles would clench down on her, milking her for all she was worth. 

Finally, their peak had faded into little aftershocks and Kumi crashed into Yuka, turning her head away so she could catch her breath. Her body was still trembling from her high and barely felt the shewolf’s hand stroking her back comfortingly.

Yuka tried to think of something but her words seemed to have been taken away after her release. She still felt Kumi rippling around her, pumping her for more of her release and Yuka didn’t think she could give anymore. At least not for a little while.

“Kumi…” Yuka called after a few minutes of recuperating, she heard her bondmate moan in response and when she tried to lift Kumi off of her, the kitsune pinched her arm.

“Inside… just a little while.” Kumi begged just like she did last time. She was already used to Yuka inside of her and would like to savor the feeling for a little longer.

Her mate’s request to stay inside made her harden inside of Kumi, it made her want to fuck her mate again. Fill the kitsune up more of her release, until Kumi’s body couldn’t take it anymore. Yuka carefully changed their positions, moving Kumi under her before placing Kumi’s feet over her shoulders and started to fuck the kitsune in a much harder and faster pace than the one Kumi did.

Kumi’s let out a surprised gasp when Yuka somehow buried herself deeper, her hands moving up to hold on to the shewolf’s shoulders, digging her nails onto the shewolf’s shoulders. She could feel Yuka’s trousers brush against her butt with every thrust and the knowledge that she was completely naked with Yuka taking her still fully clothed brought another rush of arousal.

“Yuka… again?” Kumi managed to say between pants.

Yuka didn’t answer, her mind was too muddled with pleasure and pounding into her mate. All she could think of was marking her mate with her release, fill the kitsune up and keep going until both of them are too tired to move or until she’s too tired to move. Instead she looked down at her mate and grinned, she hoped the kitsune was ready for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the problem in Namba is brought back up, and it's time to leave

The morning after experiencing Akiba’s wares, and tiring themselves out, Yuka felt as if she could sleep for the next couple of days, but for some reason, something kept brushing against her nose. Raising the hand that was laying comfortably on Kumi’s back, she brushed whatever it was away, but it persisted.

Irritated, she opened her eyes to see a white fluffy object floating before her face. ‘Huh?’ Allowing her eyes to fully adjust, she found an unfamiliar tail before her. Following the tail, it lead to the sleeping Kitsune’s lower back. Taking a deep breath, she slow exhaled.

“Kumi…” She called out weakly, unaware she was in for for another surprise. Seeing her mate was still asleep, she called out for her again, this time getting a response from the sleepy girl.

“What? Is something wrong?” Kumi asked, sitting up on Yuka’s body, a raising a hand to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Yuka’s eyes were locked on the white, furry ears sitting on her mate’s head. “Y-you changed again.”

Kumi tilted her head, before looking behind herself, there she saw one of her missing her tails. “I guess I did.” She turned to face her shewolf.

Unable to keep her hand to herself, Yuka reached out to touch the kitsune’s ears, they matched the color of her mate’s tail, effectively standing out. “That tickles you know.” Kumi giggled, swiping Yuka’s hand away with her own tail, before retreating it back to her own body, wrapping it around her nude form, and nuzzling it.

Yuka just sat there staring, she had no idea how much of an effect the extra features would have on her, she felt her mind shut down on her, words failing her. All she wanted to do was touch her mate, and discover more of her.

“Yuka?” Kumi called out.

The shewolf hummed out absentmindedly in response, her darkened eyes raking down Kumi’s body, before she lifted her gaze back, and looked her mate in the eyes.

“Did the change affect you so much? I’m still the same person. I still don’t know what caused the change…” She trailed off, before blushing to herself, wondering if last night had anything to do with her sudden change. Still she was happy that she had her tail back. Feeling a hand on her waist, broke her of her thoughts, as she saw the hungry look on the wolf’s face.

Any trace of sleepiness from last night vanished from the shewolf, as she licked her lips. Kumi’s worry that Yuka would treat her differently now was replaced by something else.

“Y-yuka?” Kumi called out nervously, she felt a little scared at the way Yuka was looking at her. She felt trapped under the shewolf’s gaze and the way Yuka’s eyes would rake over her body made her feel more exposed even without her clothes on. She had the urge to run, her legs and tail twitched nervously at the urge but at the same time she felt a throb of arousal from her center.

Yuka didn’t answer and instead turned her mate around so that Kumi was laying on her stomach. She moved on top of the kitsune, her gaze roving on her bondmate’s prone form, admiring the smooth skin of Kumi’s back, the mehndi she’d painted on her mate’s back and the curve of Kumi’s butt.

Kumi swallowed hard, Yuka still hadn’t said anything and she could practically feel the shewolf’s presence looming over her. She swished her tail nervously, accidentally brushing her tail against Yuka’s body and making the shewolf shiver at the sensation. She was about to call out to the shewolf again but a gasp came out of her mouth instead. Yuka had started nibbling on Kumi’s ear and the wonderful sensation had her lift her tail unconsciously as well as her hips towards Yuka.

The shewolf’s took it as a chance to nudged Kumi’s legs apart with a knee with her hand moving towards her mate’s center, causing Kumi to let a long moan. The kitsune was a little sore from last night but she could barely feel the ache over the pleasure that she was feeling.

“Keep that tail lifted.” Yuka growled out, revelling at the feeling of her mate around her fingers. “I have a lot of plans for you.”

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon that the newly bonded couple emerged from their tent but before they exited, Kumi had fretted about her new ears and tail. Yuka had assured and reminded Kumi that having a new tail and ears wouldn’t be a problem for her clan, they were shewolves after all and they were born with it and that her surrogate parents would still accept her as she is. Maybe Miyuki will start petting on Kumi’s tail too just like she does with Sayaka’s.

Yuka walked out of the tent first and a moment later Kumi gingerly followed after her. She was clutching on her tail a bit anxiously, looking around for any danger or negative reactions from the shewolves around.

“Can’t we just stay inside?” Kumi folded her ears and pouted towards Yuka. The shewolf nearly said yes, she wouldn’t mind staying in their tent forever with her worshipping her mate’s body but they had to keep their appearances or Sakae might think they were dead.

“It will be fine.” Yuka reassured once again, holding out a hand for Kumi to take and when her kitsune did, she started to lead them towards the food tent. It was late in the afternoon and there won’t be that many people in there, or so she hoped.

Around them they could hear shewolves murmuring about themselves, it made Kumi a bit nervous and she was glad that Yuka was there for her.

“Relax.” Yuka squeezed her mate’s hand, chuckling a bit at how adorable her mate was being. “Their saying you're adorable and… looks like someone lost a bet too. They were betting on when we will come out from our tent. I think they’re mostly surprised at what you look like.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You were adorable from the start and now I think you’ve charmed them all.” They reached the food tent and the shewolf held the flap open for her mate. “If we weren’t mated, I would have to fight off a long line of suitors for you.”

Kumi blushed and entered the tent. They found the table that they had pretty much claimed as their own, since Sayaka and Miyuki’s arrival, and seated themselves on the cushions with Yuka making sure that her mate was comfortable.

“I’ll see what they have and pick out your favorites.”

Kumi nodded as Yuka left her on the table, she was a little less nervous than before but she still clutch her tail for safety. It had been a long time since she felt her own fur under her touch and she missed her tails dearly, they were a perfect cushion for sleeping anywhere as well as for staying warm. She guessed that the rest of her tails will return in time or maybe when they keep using more of Akiba’s elixir. She hid her smile behind her tail, maybe Yuka won’t mind if they keep using it.

“Kumi!” The kitsune heard before she was smothered in an embrace, her nose caught Miyuki’s scent and she immediately returned the hug. “My little baby!”

“Miyuki, you didn’t give birth to her.” Sayaka drawled out.

Miyuki’s hold on Kumi tightened around Kumi. “Don’t listen to Sayaka, you’re not adopted.”

Kumi blinked at her surrogates odd behavior, they were in an unusually good mood but chalked it up to them probably having a good time last night. She could smell their scent on each other and Kumi wondered if they also used the elixir from Akiba, she blushed at the memory of what she and Yuka had done the night before.

“Kumi…” Sayaka called out and the kitsune braced herself. “...is that a tail?”

Miyuki pulled back and was finally able to see the new additions to Kumi’s head and back. 

“Oh… you have a tail and ears like Sayaka…” The human’s eyes widened and she took Kumi’s tail in her hands, stroking the soft downy tail. Kumi tried to take her tail back but Miyuki held on to it lovingly.

“Sayaka sit next to me.” Miyuki ordered, nuzzling the kitsune’s tail.

“What?”

“Do it.” Miyuki glared and the shewolf quickly seated herself next to Miyuki. Her mate immediately had her own tail in her mate’s hands.

“So soft…” Miyuki murmured, holding both tails in her hands.

The kitsune looked over at Sayaka and the shewolf just shrugged. “It’s a thing she likes.”

Yuka returned with the food to find Miyuki with a look of bliss on her face and her fellow Alpha glaring angrily at her, as if blaming her for something she’d done. She just wasn’t sure what it was. Yuka looked at her bondmate but Kumi was busy still trying to rescue her tail from Miyuki’s clutches.

“Hello…” She swallowed nervously, setting their food down on the table. “Sayaka, Miyuki how was your night?”

“Just fine.” Sayaka answered. “And yours?”

Yuka grinned, thinking that maybe she was just imagining Sayaka trying to cut her up with glares. “Wonderful, ju-”

“What did you do to Kumi?”

“Uh… nothing?” Yuka answered. Truthfully, she had done a lot of things to her bondmate already but she didn’t Sayaka would appreciate hearing all the raunchy details.

“Sayaka!” Kumi called out in a scolding tone, her surrogate parent was harassing Yuka again. “I’m a kitsune. I also have the same features of your people but mine is taking a while to show.”

“I’m sorry, little one.” Sayaka apologized, she didn’t want her little girl’s ire on her. “What do you mean it will take a while to show?”

Kumi tried to recall everything she knew about her race, even though she’d regained her memory there are things that are hard to remember such as a thousand year worth of memories. “We can’t shift  as easily as you do and I’m still recovering that’s why my tails and ears will take a while to return.”

Sayaka nodded, it looks like Kumi’s race were more complicated than her own. “You have more than one tail?” 

“I have nine.” Kumi answered and Sayaka was amazed, from what she understood from Kumi’s explanation from before, having several tails was a sign of long life and immense power.

“So when you recover all your tails, you’ll be able to repeat what you did on the day of the battle?”

Kumi shrugged. “Maybe but it needs a very powerful will and emotion for it to happen again. I… I only wished you to be alive but I wasn’t able to control that’s why other people were revived.”

Sayaka smiled slightly at her little girl, she was touched that Kumi cared for so much that the kitsune had brought her back from death. She wanted to hug Kumi and tell her that she won’t die again, she promised to Miyuki and now she’ll keep that promise for Kumi also.

“Ah… so soft.” Miyuki murmured again, blissfully cuddling Sayaka and Kumi’s tails.

“Is she going to be alright?” Yuka asked, surreptitiously moving her tail away from the human’s line of sight.

Sayaka sighed. “In a little while.” 

 

* * *

 

The following week after the festivities had been spent preparing for Yuka and Kumi’s departure to Namba. In any other circumstances, the departure of Sakae’s new Alpha would have been condemned by the other caravan leaders and would have even ousted Yuka from her position. Just for leaving so quick after they’ve reunited Sakae. But after spending a day with the caravan leaders arguing and debating they all came to an understanding, the threat in Namba needed to be put to a stop immediately. If they didn’t the humans would start hunting down any wolf they say and, if they ever figure it out, they might start looking for the clans. 

Sakae was already suspicious for their caravans composing of women only and would most likely be the first target. So, having Yuka’s full attention on this matter is needed, it’s not only for the safety of humans being attacked but also for the future of their race.

Afterwards, the caravan leaders were more amenable. They had nearly agreed almost immediately to all the laws that Yuka and the Sato sisters suggested with only questions on who their superiors are. Yuka knew that the caravan leaders were nervous about their positions but she had no intention in changing the way Sakae lives their lives, she simply wanted a more unified government and had appointed that all caravan leaders as part of Sakae’s new Council. 

It will be easier to keep track of all the caravans they have and to address any problem that may arise, As the new Council their first action was to strengthen Sakae’s borders, they needed to watching who goes in and out within their territories. They needed to protect themselves from any threat whether it’s from their own kind or from humans.

With the meeting finally over, Yuka stood by the tent’s exit receiving farewells from each caravan leader and some were congratulating her over her recent bonding with Kumi. They had spent nearly half a day just for that meeting and she was exhausted already, all she wanted to do right now was curl up against her mate and talk about their pup or train with her student.

“That went better than I expected.” Yuka commented when she was sure that the other caravan leaders were gone.

“They know who you are and what you can do. I don’t think any of them are brave enough to question your decisions. They respect you.” Mieko answered, she was about to place her hands on Yuka’s shoulders to help Yuka wind down, just as she usually did but remembered that was what Kumi does now.

‘Old habits die hard, I guess.’ She thought to herself. She’ll miss the days when her best friend would turn to her but Kumi made her leader happy and smile much more. So, Mieko didn’t mind giving up that spot.

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?” Yuka asked after a moment. 

“You’ll be leaving for Namba soon, right?” 

Yuka nodded, she turned to her eldest advisor. “Will you be alright if I’m gone and where’s your sister? I haven’t seen her since we started this meeting.”

“She’s…” Mieko blushed, she still remembered what had happened during the celebration but she wasn’t sure if her sister did. Seira always forgets what she’d done after a night of drinking. “...around but you should stop worrying about us!”

“I can’t help it, this will be the second time I’ll be away from Sakae and I still don’t know what to expect, even more now with the current situation we have to deal with.”

Mieko let out a small laugh, patting Yuka’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine, you always prepare for anything.”

“I hope so.”

“Now don’t you have a bondmate to dote on or a student to throw on the ground?”

The look on Yuka’s turned more serious. She needed her mate more and Jurina, her student can wait just a little bit. “I should go.” 

 

* * *

 

While Yuka was away Kumi had been trying to sort through the gifts that the caravan leaders had given but she had a feeling that even if she spent several days sorting through them it would have been impossible.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She stretched, letting out a satisfied sigh as she heard the pops from her joints and left the tent, her tail swishing behind her. The kitsune was greeted by Yuka’s guards, she smiled shyly at them and one of them started to follow her surreptitiously. As part of their pact to protect Yuka and all that Sakae’s Alpha held dearly, they would also protect Kumi and would lay down their lives for the kitsune.

Kumi reached the food tent without much trouble, she was already used to the winding and sometimes labyrinth like paths of the camp that she was confident enough not to get lost. She was greeted by Tani, who she recognized as one of Rena’s assistants though the shewolf preferred to be called sidekicks.

“Kumi-san! Kumi-san! Kumi-san! Kumi-san! Kumi-san!” Tani waved her hand around wildly, causing many of the shewolves in the area to look at the kitsune.

Kumi quickly walked towards where Tani was having her over, ducking her head down a bit from embarrassment just as her ears folded then stopped Tani from practically tearing off her own arm from waving too much.

“Tani, calm down!” Kumi admonished, peeking over her shoulder a bit. “Now everyone is looking at me!”

“That’s because you’re cute and you have a tail and ears! Just like us!” Tani grinned. “But not as cute as me!”

Kumi frowned at the shewolf’s audacity but let it slide. She didn’t come here to chat but to feed the monster in her stomach and the longer the talked the higher the risk of her getting a headache “Whatever you say, Tani. So what’s on today’s menu?”

“The usual but Nakanishi-san said that you can ask anything that you want.” The shewolf smiled widely at Kumi.

Kumi looked over the food available but found none of them were appetizing, some of them actually made her feel queasy. Kumi was taking too long to choose the food she wanted to eat and Tani surreptitiously started to put out the favorite foods that Yuka had told her to make but the kitsune ignored them.

“Kumi-san?” Tani called out nervously, she wasn’t sure what else to do now. Yuka had instructed her to give whatever the kitsune wanted but Kumi hadn’t said anything since she started looking. “If there’s anything you want, I can just make it really quickly! Kaotan, Dasu and I are the best cooks when all three of us were assigned to kitchen duty!”

As if on cue, two shewolves showed up behind Tani and grinned at the kitsune.

“We’ll make anything you want!” All three of them implored, causing Kumi to reel back a bit and the rest of the shewolve’s in the food tent to look on worriedly.

“Um…” Kumi thought long and hard for what she wanted. Nothing on the menu appealed to her but there was something that she wanted. “Can you make deep fried pickles?”

The cooks nodded slowly, unsure if that was healthy for the pregnant kitsune. Kumi smiled at them before adding more to her order. “Poached eggs and mashed potatoes-”

“With gravy?” Tani asked, hoping this was a normal order.

Kumi shook her head. “I think I’d like it with some caramel sauce a whole jar of it.”

“Are you sure?” Dasu asked.

“Yes.”

“Well…” Kaotan looked at her fellow cooks and found them glaring at her. She was the pickiest one when it comes to food. “We’ll bring them to you as soon as we can.”

Kumi whispered a thank you before looking around for a table and barely a second later she spotted Jurina waving her over. The kitsune couldn't help but study the young shewolf, noticing the tired look in her eyes and the way her shoulder slumped. As soon as she sat down, she opened her mouth. “Rough night?”

“You could-” Jurina yawned before continuing. “say that. Rena wasn’t feeling well, so I spent most of the night taking care of her. She’s so stubborn!” She vented, laying herself on Kumi’s lap without invitation, ever since the time she was forced to, she has made it a habit to do so whenever Yuka wasn’t around.

Kumi allowed her hand to come to rest in Jurina’s short locks, her fingers threading through the hair carefully, occasionally being caught on a knot, but a few tugs and it would go through. 

“So you played the doting mate last night huh?” Kumi asked, giggling at the blush that spread on Jurina’s face.

“Dont say that!”

“What? Mate? But you are eventually going to bond right?” 

Jurina sat up, looking more embarrassed than before. “I don’t know. She claims I’m too young right now, but I dont know! If she wants to we can…”

“Can what?” Rena’s voice suddenly appeared, causing the two to turn towards the source. Jurina turned pale, as if she saw a ghost, and started sending ‘help me’ glances at Kumi.

“Jurina was telling me about her and Yuka’s training. Something about doubling the efforts in the strength, poor pup is getting soft up here.” The kitsune lied, as she pinched Jurina’s arm to show proof.

Raising an eyebrow, Rena accepted the answer, before clearing her throat. “Jurina…” She called to the younger shewolf. “Thank you for taking care of me last night. I’m just not used to it.”

“It’s fine!” Jurina replied, moving off Kumi to return to her seat. “How are you?”

Rena nodded to Kumi in greeting as she sat down. “Much better thank you.”

“Have you eaten yet?” Jurina asked again, eager to still help Rena and for them to get along.

Rena shook her head and Jurina started to ask what kind food she wanted to eat. Kumi watched the exchange with a blank look on her face, she only wanted to eat food. After finding out what Rena wanted Jurina went to collect it, leaving Kumi alone with the other Matsui. 

“She’s trying.” Rena stated, breaking the silence between her and Kumi.

“And you?”

Rena frowned, watching Jurina move around in a frantic pace while carrying a tray. It was amazing that the young shewolf hadn’t dropped it yet with how careless she moved about. 

“I’m not used to us getting along and she’s still too young.” She looked at Kumi. “I think I’d like to wait a little longer before going any further.”

Jurina returned and behind her Tani was carrying the food Kumi requested, she didn’t look as energetic when the kitsune spoke to her earlier. The shewolf placed the food in front of Kumi, giving her a small smile. “Anything else, Kumi-san?”

“I’m fine for now.” Kumi replied and Tani rushed back to where she was stationed. She was about to dig into her food when she noticed the other shewolves sharing her table looking at her dish curiously. “You want some?”

“What is it?” Rena inquired. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary from Kumi’s plate, in fact it looked like the kitsune was having tempura but the smell that wafted off from tickled Rena’s nose in an unpleasant way. There was a separate plate of half a dozen poached eggs but Rena was worried of the container next to it.

The former rivals glanced at each other for a brief moment before politely declining Kumi’s offer. Kumi shrugged and started to check on the condiments placed in the middle of the table, she found them all nauseating, in the end she picked up the fish sauce and poured a liberal amount on her pickles. While Rena and Jurina watched in horror as Kumi started eating.

Yuka finally entered the food tent after following her mate’s scent and with a quick scan of the tent, she started to make her way towards the table where her mate and student was. She smiled at the shewolves that had greeted her along the way, the way that she was treated was no different when she was only minding her own caravan. 

She sat next to Kumi and the kitsune turned to face her to give the shewolf a quick kiss on the cheek. When Kumi pulled away to return to her food, Yuka’s face had turned to a grimace and the shewolf finally took a good look at what her mate was eating.

“Kumi…” Yuka called out. “What are you eating?”

“Deep fried pickles and some fish sauce.” Kumi cut a piece for Yuka and held it out for the shewolf. She wanted her bondmate to taste this wonderful dish. “Do you want some?”

“Uh…” Yuka glanced behind Kumi to see Jurina and Rena looking at her with horrified faces. “I’m okay… aren’t you hungry?”

“It’s fine. I want you to try some!” Kumi moved the fork closer to Yuka. “They’re delicious!”

Yuka looked at the way her mate was looking at her earnestly, the way Kumi was looking at her tugged at her heartstrings. This would be a perfect moment for Kumi to order her whatever she wanted and Yuka would do so without any question. Be it her mate ask her to count the stars during day time or run screaming through her camp naked, she should do so. 

Just for Kumi.

The shewolf opened her mouth and Kumi fed Yuka the piece she was willing to share then went back to eating her food. Not bothering to see how the shewolf would react. Yuka held pickle in her mouth, too scared to bite into or swallow it. Though Kumi’s attention might no longer be on her but she didn’t want to hurt her mate by spitting it out.

She slowly started to chew on it, the taste made her insides curl but she held back her grimace. The shewolf curled her ears and her tail wrapped itself around her protectively. Jurina could only watch in horror, as her teacher suffered at the mercy of the odd food combination, she was grateful that she didn’t have to experience that.

After swallowing down the disgusting mixture, Yuka searched around for something to drink, and found someone’s abandoned mug. Usually she wouldn’t use someone elses mug, but this was a dire time. She drank and drank, until she couldn't taste anything anymore.

“How was it?” Kumi asked, as she looked up from her food, noticing her mate looked a bit out of breath. 

Swallowing again, Yuka glanced at her mate. “It was...different.” A moment later, a bubble formed in the shewolf’s stomach, and she hunched over in agony. The small offering managed to upset her stomach to a whole new level, it was worse than the week Jurina wanted to try cooking when she was younger.

Seeing Yuka in distress, Jurina offered a way out by mentioning she needed help with something. The plan almost failed when Rena offered to help, but she soon realized what was happening and took back her offer.

“Have fun.” Kumi waved them off, leaving the hungry Kitsune with Rena, who was still eating as well, her food was covered in the spicy sauce she adored, and was in no hurry to finish, she wanted to savor every bite.

“Are you alright?” Jurina asked as soon as they left the tent. She was about to look at her teacher but the shewolf wasn’t by her side as she had thought. “Yuka?”

She looked around frantically for the older shewolf and her ears caught the sound of someone moaning in pain nearby. The young general followed the sound and she found Yuka curled on the ground, tail wrapped protectively around herself.

“I guess you’re not alright.” Jurina muttered, kneeling next to her teacher so she could help her up. She wrapped Yuka’s arm around her shoulder, grunting a bit in the effort to pick the shewolf up. “I think it’s best that we go the medic’s tent.”

Yuka only groaned in response as Jurina started to drag her away.

“In a few days… you and Kumi will be leaving, along with Sayaka and Miyuki, right?” Jurina asked but didn’t get any reply from her teacher. She led them through less crowded pathways and avoided the ones commonly used by everyone else, seeing their leader at this state won’t be good for morale. “So, it will be me, Seira, Mieko and Rena to keep an eye on Sakae.”

Yuka straightened up as best as she could, halting both her and Jurina. She turned to her student, she knew what Jurina was up to. The young shewolf was stalling or was trying to find a way to say what she wanted. “Speak your mind, pup.”

The younger shewolf looked away, biting her lip nervously. When Yuka had told them that she would be leaving it remind her of the time that the shewolf suddenly disappeared from her life. She’d woken up that morning, wondering where Yuka was and the Sato sisters too, and by the time she realized that they had left; Jurina had spent the rest of the day crying out for Yuka. It hurt her that her teacher never came no matter how loud she howled.

“Jurina…” Yuka’s hand went up to her student’s cheek wiping away the tears that she young shewolf hadn’t noticed. “I’m won’t be leaving forever. I won’t leave you again. I promised you, remember?”

Jurina nodded, her tears were flowing freely. “I know… but I can’t help it.”

The older shewolf pulled her student close, tucking Jurina’s head under her chin. She felt the younger shewolf take her tail and wrap it around themselves. “I’ll stay true to my word, I will come back.”

Jurina tightened her hold on Yuka while her teacher continued. “I have more reasons to come home now. I have Kumi, Seira, Mieko, Sakae and especially you…”

Yuka pulled back, cupping Jurina’s face in her hands and wiping away the tears with her thumb. “Now stop worrying, my little pup. I will come back.”

Jurina closed her eyes, bowing her head a bit to accept the kiss that her teacher placed on top of her head before tucking herself back in Yuka’s embrace. Now matter how old and big Jurina grows, she will always be Yuka’s pup. The pup that always fell face first in the dirt and the pup that cried to her from just a little scratch. They stayed that way for a little longer until Yuka’s stomach let out an alarmingly loud rumble.

“Right, we were supposed to go to the medic’s tent.” Jurina said, letting Yuka wipe away the rest of tears.

“I think I was supposed to be in pain too.” The older shewolf plopped herself on Jurina’s back. “Now carry me, pup. I am in too much pain to walk right now.”

“I’m not your slave.”

“I’m your Alpha do as I say.”

“I should have just dropped you in the middle of the dessert when I kidnapped you.”

“I would have haunted you if I died in the desert.”

 

* * *

 

After leaving Yuka, Mieko retreated to her tent, as she still had a bit of work to do. But as she made her way there, she checked on her assistants, making sure they were doing their jobs. Once assured they were fine, she continued on her trek.

She wondered where her sister was, as what Yuka said was true. Seira was avoiding her, and it made her a bit sad. Even going as far as to sleeping in her own, never been used, bed.

‘We need to talk about what happened that night...’

Opening the flap to their tent, she was surprised to see her sister inside, as when she had awoken, she was once again alone. But what surprised her the most was the fact, that she was in their bed, asleep.

Tiptoeing over, she crouched down over her sister, and took a closer look at her. She had bags around eyes, lack of sleep evident on her face. Mieko couldn’t help but sigh at her sister, who in turned began to mutter in her sleep, the only thing the older shewolf picked up was her name.

‘What are you dreaming about?’ She wondered, sitting on the bed, and carefully maneuvering her sister’s head onto her lap, her tensed body relaxing instantly. Removing Seira’s hair tie, she began massaging the wolf’s head, coaxing a small groan to slip from her mouth.

Moments later, the younger Sato woke up, and her body tensed up upon realizing where her head was laying on. She tried to keep her breathing even and her body as still as possible.

“I know you’re awake. We need to talk.” Mieko broke the silence, but otherwise didn’t move, her hand continuing with its previous task.

Seira tried to sit up, but was unable to do so. “I don’t want to talk about it. I was drunk, and you know that.”

“Yes, you were drunk. Alcohol...it has weird properties. Some call it liquid courage, in order to do what’s on your mind.” The older of the two trailed off, her hand now resting on Seira’s chin. “Do you think about kissing me a lot? Do you love me more than as a sister. Please tell me.”

Seira bit her lip before nodding, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She’s been dreading this confrontation for days. She felt disgusted at her actions towards her sister, but at the same she didn’t regret them. “I know you see me as your little sister, but I don’t see you as my older sister. I-I see you as someone I love and cherish. I want nothing more than to make you smile and be happy.”

Mieko was speechless, she had no idea her sister was harboring such feelings for her, and oddly she didn’t seem disturbed at the confession. “Seira…”

The younger of the two cut her off. “I’m disgusting.” Her tears free flowing from her eyes, a choked out sob following them.

Mieko hugged her younger sister, letting Seira cry on her shoulder and each sob that she heard added a crack to her already aching heart. Things between them will be different from now, they will never be what they used to be but that didn’t mean she loved her sister any less. She doesn’t know what she and Seira are now but that will be something she could deal with later. 

Right now, she just wanted to hold Seira in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka watched from afar as Miyuki groomed Xena, ever since the talk they had last week, she noticed her mate distancing herself from the wolf. A frown made it’s way to her face, she didn’t mean for her mate to take it so hard but she knew that there was going to be something far worse happening at some point in the future and she didn’t want her mate suffer if something else was to happen to her.

Falling onto her back, she sighed as the warm sand made her tensed muscles loosen up, she realized this trick, when she went walking a few days ago, and saw wolves all around randomly falling back onto the sand. Confused, she found a private area to do it, and to her amazement, the heat of the sand was just perfect. It was similar to the hot rocks treatment they do in Namba.

Miyuki looked back, and sighed silently. She didn’t know what to do with her mate. She didn’t want to lose her again, but she didn’t know how to get it through to Sayaka. She distanced herself to give herself more time to think about it.

“Sayaka.”

The shewolf’s ears perked up at her name. “Yes?”

“Tell me about your days in Hakata. Did you ever know your parents?” Miyuki wondered, wanting to get rid of the thoughts coursing through her head. She was tired of feeling depressed.

“My parents huh?” Sayaka thought for a bit, trying to recall anything from her youth. “I don’t remember them too much, I was too young. They died to rogues attacking a human camp, they defended them, their clan was Namba and their duty was to protect the forest as well those that live within it. So, it included humans too but I didn’t find out until later. They told me that they fought bravely against bears, but got too wounded. I grew up thinking my parents were heroes, but in a way they still are. I spent most of my childhood in Hakata afterwards. I refused to talk to anyone back then. I was an angsty lil pup back then, baring my teeth at anyone who got too close to me.” Sayaka reminisced, noticing that her mate was moving closer to her, once Miyuki was beside her, her tail wrapped around her mate.

“Then what happened, you obviously changed.”

“Indeed. I made my first friend, Kei she was just as stubborn as me, trying to gain my attention. Always stealing something of mine, which made me angry. I would chase after her, and before I knew it, we were both out of breath and laughing.”

Miyuki hummed, her hand resting on Sayaka’s stomach, drawing lazy circles on them.

“After a while, I started opening up to everyone else. I was a natural born leader, always at the head of our small pack, leading us to trouble, but I always took the blame which meant smaller meal portions for me at dinner.”

Miyuki could hear the nostalgia in her mate’s voice. “You miss them don't you?”

Sayaka nodding, burying her face in Miyuki’s hair, taking in her scent. Its been a few days since they last cuddled, even if they were laying in the sand near the stables. “How can I not? I grew up with them. Kei, Nana, Aina and Akari, we left Hakata together and went to Namba together.”

Maneuvering her head from under the shewolf’s head, Miyuki pressed her lips to Sayaka’s, opting to comfort her. She understood what if felt to be alone.

“What about you?” 

“There’s nothing interesting about me.”  Miyuki replied in a self-deprecating tone.

Sayaka frowned. “But everything about you is interesting, especially to me!”

“You’re just saying that.”

“It’s true!” Sayak insisted. “The way you smile, talk, walk and even when you pick your nose when you think no one is looking, I find the way you move fascinating.”

“That’s gross!” Miyuki’s face formed into a grimace. “I can’t believe you find that interesting!”

“Like I said, everything about is something that I will always be fascinated about but tell me even a little about  yourself.” The shewolf thought of a question. “Like when did you learn to use herbs?”

“I was a child when I learned how to use herbs and I used to live with my mother. She ran an inn and, I would help her clean the dishes and clean the rooms while she cooked the food and tended to the customers. It was just me and her.” The human smiled as she started to remember her younger days. “There was one time, I was minding the bar while mother served food. There weren’t that many customers either but her regulars were there having dinner and the rowdy ones hadn’t come in for they nightly mug of ale.”

“A man came that night, it looked like he didn’t have much money on him. His clothes were tattered and muddied, he looked like he had been in a fight too. Many of my mother’s customers warned her to turn him away.”

“Why would they say that?”

“He looked like the sort of man you wouldn’t trust and he had this look in his as if he had seen everything, the good and bad things.” Miyuki paused, trying to think of a way to describe the man. “In other words he was a criminal.”

“So she turned him away?” The shewolf inrquired.

Miyuki shook her head. “No! She didn’t have the heart to do it and besides his presence was enough to drive away the rowdy drunkards. They’ve been making moves at me during that time and mother didn’t want them to bother us, even for one night.”

“I would have kicked him out if it were me.” 

“Mother would help anyone in need and this man looked like he needed it.” Miyuki put a hand under Sayaka’s chin, halting the shewolf from asking anymore questions. “He was wounded badly and has lost some blood from the gash on his chest. I think it’s from a sword or dagger he didn’t tell but he instructed mother on what to do while I did my best to help out.”

“Turns out he was a sword for hire. He took a contract that was too much for him to handle and got hurt from it.”

Sayaka removed that hand on her chin and held it in her own. “Is that when you started to learn?”

Miyuki nodded, laughing a little bit. “While mother was busy with running the inn, I was tasked to keep an eye on him. I badgered him with questions on how to heal, at first he didn’t want to but in the end he relented.”

“He taught me everything he knew, from basic healing to creating potions and poisons.” She looked at Sayaka and cupped the shewolf’’s cheek, her thumb tracing a wound that she could still see in her mind. “I wish I had paid more attention on healing rather than making potions and poisons. I would have saved you.”

The shewolf placed her hand over Miyuki’s and turned her head to the side to kiss the human’s palm, her gaze never leaving her mate’s. “I’m right here. I’m alive and Kumi saved me. What’s done is done and let’s stop dwelling on what has already past.”

Miyuki bit her lip, before breaking their eye contact. She could still see everything, like Sayaka was just brought before her. Noticing her mate going into her ‘helpless mood’, the shewolf stood up, before lifting Miyuki, she didn't even give her a chance to say anything before she took off to their tent. Once arriving she placed Miyuki on their bed.

“Sayaka?” Miyuki questioned, but she was silenced by the wolf’s lips. She fought against the kiss from a moment, but gave in. When the kiss ended, Sayaka started trailing kisses down her mate’s neck, before latching onto her mark, sucking and kissing it, causing Miyuki to hiss. Her hands coming up to Sayaka’s short hair, and lightly tugging it.

“Don’t talk, just feel.” The shewolf breathed into her mate’s ear, before nipping it. Sayaka could feel her mate tensing under her, she waited a moment to see if Miyuki truly wanted her to stop, but she didn’t see any forms of protest, she went in for another kiss, her tongue gently asking permission to enter her mouth. Shyly, Miyuki opened up, and when their tongues met, she melted, a moan slipping from her mouth, as her hands gripped onto Sayaka harder.

Distracting her mate with her mouth, Sayaka took the chance to slip a hand into the human’s robe, going straight for her breast, and squeezing it, she felt her nipple harden on her palm, but continued massaging the breast as a whole. Breaking the kiss, her other hand went to join it’s twin, and the wolf relished at her mate’s quiet moans, and flushed face. 

Undoing the robes as she went along, she brought her mouth into the mix, taking one breast into her mouth, sucking on her nipple, occasionally brushing her fang against it. Miyuki couldn’t help but gasp at the touches, she felt so sensitive, all the time she spent avoiding her mate was coming back to bite her. 

Literally.

Sayaka bite her under her breast, before soothing the inflamed skin with her tongue. Dragging her hands down Miyuki’s flat stomach, she raked her fingernails against the skin, causing her mate to arch under her. The light clawing ended, when the shewolf reached the bottom half of her robes, she wanted to tear the off so badly, but she opted not to, and simply undid them, before pushing them aside, giving her full access to her mate’s lower body.

Taking a deep breath, Sayaka took in her mate’s scent.

Peeling off the last barrier blocking her from Miyuki, Sayaka licked her lips before diving in. She always loved the first taste, it’s what made her want more, licking again, she took her time dragging her tongue up to Miyuki’s clit, before wrapping her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves, and gently suckling it. Her mate was whimpering from under her.

Using one hand to steady Miyuki, Sayaka brought her free hand up, and began probing her mate’s entrance. Once covered in her juices, she slipped two fingers in, and began a slow pace before her mate could get used to the penetration.

Miyuki arched at the added pleasure, one hand gripping the furs under her, while her other hand was on Sayaka’s head, grabbing her raven hair, and adding pressure. She doesn’t know what came over the shewolf, but it was overwhelming for her. A loud groan slipped past her tight lips, as Sayaka’s fingers hit a sensitive spot within her, and before she knew it, the wolf was continuously hitting that spot. Tears were welling up in her eyes, as she was getting closer and closer to coming undone.

Sensing her mate was close, Sayaka spend up, as she moved back up to watch her mate. She replaced her mouth with her thumb, firmly pressing against the nub, she watched her mate, as her mouth opened, and a silent scream left her mouth, her body tensed up, and she clung to the shewolf with all her might.

Sayaka took in the sight, and nothing could compare to the look of bliss on her mate’s face right now.

“What was that for?” Miyuki asked in between heaving breaths.

The shewolf didn’t answer her mate and instead slowly kissed her way up Miyuki’s body, until she reached her mate’s breasts and started to give them them attention. She didn’t seem to have any interest in talking, preferring to touch her mate’s body and only answered Miyuki’s question when the human started to push her away. The human’s breasts were now too sensitive for any further touching.

“Just trying to remind you that I’m alive.” The shewolf leaned down to kiss her mate. When she pulled away, she moved away stray locks that had covered her mate’s face. “We won’t be able forget about my death but I wish for us to not dwell on it any longer. I promised you that I will never leave you and I’ll stay true to my word.”

Miyuki pulled the shewolf’s head to rest on her chest, stroking Sayaka’s back and wrapping her legs around the shewolf. She didn’t know what to say or what else to do but she wanted to feel her shewolf near her and was glad that Sayaka didn’t seem to mind.

“We’ll be leaving for Namba soon.” Miyuki broke the silence between them. “I still can’t believe that we’ll be going there.”

The shewolf looked up at her mate, head still resting on the human’s chest. Miyuki’s bosoms made wonderful pillows. “Once as I get my title back as Alpha, I’ll show you Namba. Everything about it and that will be our new home.”

The way Sayaka said home tugged at Miyuki’s heartstrings. Since she left her mother to live on her own, she had trying to find a place for her to feel welcomed but since meeting Sayaka, as Alpha and now as her mate, Miyuki’s home would be wherever Sayaka is.

Miyuki grinned down at Sayaka. “That was really cute of you to say that.”

“What?”

“And despite your cool aura, you’re giant ball of fluff.”

Sayaka frowned at the tease, and nipped at her mate.

 

* * *

 

The day for Yuka, Kumi and their guests to leave for Namba came too soon for Jurina. She helped Yuka check on the camel, she’d spent the last few days with Yuka and Kumi as much as she could without interfering with the bondmates time. She wanted to savor every minute she could have with them and she was regretting it a bit now because she’ll miss them more. The young shewolf hesitantly handed the reins to her teacher.

“You alright, pup? You’ve been quiet for a while.” Yuka asked, seeing the way her student’s shoulder slumped and permanent pout on her lips. 

Jurina shrugged in response, she didn’t know what to say. Yuka sighed, her student was the one taking her departure the hardest, it made her not want to leave but duty and the safety of Sakae’s future is urging her to. She placed a finger under Jurina’s chin and made her student look up at her, 

“You don’t look okay.” Yuka commented, noticing the tears threatening to fall from Jurina’s eyes.

“Your leaving, of course, I’m not okay!” Jurina frowned, turning away to wipe away her tears.

The older shewolf chuckled at how young and childlike her student was acting and wrap an arm around Jurina’s shoulders, leading them to meet with her advisors before leaving. The camel followed after them, lazily chewing on whatever it had in it’s mouth. They reached a white tent, it was where Mieko spent most of her time either working on a patient or teaching her students and Yuka handed her camel’s reigns to a guard posted at the tent’s entrance. 

They should have just left the camel at the stables instead of taking it along with her but she might have forgotten because of her student. She told the guard to take the camel near the camp’s outskirts, where the army that was prepared to leave waited for her. They entered the Mieko’s medic station, inside they found the Sato sisters, with Mieko checking on Kumi as well as the kitsune’s surrogate parents.

“How is she Mieko?” Yuka asked, moving towards where Kumi sat. She took her bondmate’s hand in her own.

Mieko stepped away from Kumi, she was done with her examination already and was advising Kumi on what food is safe for her to eat. “She’s fine but I think I have some news for you.”

“It’s nothing bad… I think you’ll be happy about this news.” She said when she noticed the worried looks Yuka and Kumi exchanged as well as the way Kumi’s surrogate parents suddenly paid attention.

“Come on just tell them already!”  Seira piped up, her sister loved holding out on news especially the good ones. She noticed that all the other medics that were taught by Mieko did that too. _Sadistic mutts._

“Congratulations to both of you.” She smiled at the bondmates. “You’ll be having twins!”

The first one to react was Jurina, she let out a victorious howl before hugging Kumi and Yuka. She was going to be godparents of two shewolves, two amazing little girls. Jurina hugging both soon to be parents snapped them out of their shock and Yuka quickly stepped out of the hug to shift forms and started howling along with Jurina.

Jurina paused, grinning widely at Kumi and shifted also to join in with Yuka. The howls from the student and teacher were so loud that the other occupants of the winced, it might have even reached the camp outskirts.

Having enough of her bondmate’s howls, Kumi kneeled and stroked Yuka’s head. Yuka’s fur was soft like when she had touched Yuka in this form for the first time. The shewolf gently butt her head against Kumi’s belly and nuzzled her bondmate’s hands. Sayaka and Miyuki had approached Kumi also, giving their surrogate daughter their congratulations. 

Rena entered the tent, She’d come to inform Yuka that the rest of the preparations for their departure was completed and was waiting for the shewolf. She’d heard the howls from outside and seeing what was happening made her confused. 

Jurina shifted forms and ran towards her former rival, grabbing Rena’s hands as she started to jump excitedly.

“Kumi’s going to have twins!” The young shewolf gushed and Rena smiled at how excited Jurina looked. 

Rena turned her attention to Kumi and smiled at the Kitsune. “Congratulations, Kumi-san!”

The kitsune returned Rena’s smile and was about to reply when Yuka bumped her head against Kumi this time on her hand. The shewolf wanted a bit of attention and she liked the way Kumi rubbed her neck. They stayed that way for a while, having their own small celebration of the good news but Mieko, the ever responsible one, reminded them that they had a long day of travelling.

They left the elder shewolf’s tent and towards where the group that will travel was waiting. It seemed the news of Kumi having twins had brightened Jurina’s mood and she was now asking what Yuka and Kumi’s plans were for the pups.

“This is a bit hard to believe.” Sayaka said to her mate. She and Miyuki were walking behind the others, watching the people that had played such big role from ending Sakae’s war talk like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“How come?”

“We’ve come along to ask for aid and finally we’re going back.” She squeezed her mate’s hand. “We’ll end this soon.”

Miyuki smiled at her shewolf but she frowned when she felt Sayaka’s hand tighten around her’s. She noticed that the shewolf’s face had darkened and was trying to suppress the fear in her eyes. Following the shewolf’s gaze, she couldn’t stop her own mood to turn for the worse.

With them lagging behind, Rena was able to approach them without any warning. The formerly crazed shewolf was walking towards them carefully, hands idle on her sides so as to show that she wasn’t a threat. 

She had apologized to Yuka, the day after the Alpha’s bonding ceremony. It had been much easier to apologize to Yuka, Kumi was there to buffer for her as well as Jurina. They seemed to have mostly forgiven her but she could feel a little bit of distrust from her new leader. She didn’t even had any difficulties with the Sato sisters because she done nothing wrong to them, except try to kill Yuka which Seira had beaten her for during a sparring session.

This instance was different, from what she had heard from Kumi and Jurina; Sayaka had died. All the wounds that she had inflicted had managed to kill the shewolf, she was lucky that Kumi had somehow saved her or else Miyuki would have taken her own life too. She would never forgive herself if she became the reason of ruining a perfect bond.

A bond like Miyuki and Sayaka’s was rare, not only because it was of a human and shewolf’s bond but there was just something special about them.

“Sayaka-san, Miyuki-san, may I speak with you?” She asked, bowing towards the couple politely. “Privately if possible.”

Sayaka swallowed, she was starting to remember the feeling of Rena’s claws on her and the memory of the pain she felt was coming back. She tried to say something but the fear had it’s grip on her already. 

Noticing that her shewolf can’t seem to say anything, Miyuki addressed Rena. “What do you want with us?”

“I wanted to apologize.” Rena said, the way Miyuki had spoken to her cut through her. The human was kind, her being angry was a rare sight and seeing her talk with such animosity and coldness in her voice, threw Rena off and scared her even a bit. “If it’s alright, we’ll talk somewhere private? I promise that I won’t take too much of your time.”

Miyuki glanced at Sayaka but the shewolf still hadn’t moved, she tugged lightly on Sayaka’s hand and allowed Rena to lead them. When she found out that Rena was the one who had killed her shewolf, she had tried to contain her hate towards the shewolf. It wasn’t in her nature to hate or hold grudges, it was exhausting to do that and had seen people become twisted because of those things. 

Rena had led them a path between tents that wasn’t used often, allowing them a sense of privacy. By the time they got there, Sayaka’s hold on Miyuki’s hand had bordered on pain that Miyuki had to force the shewolf to let go of her hand. Instead she cupped Sayaka’s cheek, whispering comforting words into the shewolf’s ear and  Rena turned away, giving the couple some time.

“Let’s get this over and done with.” Sayaka finally said, trying to mask the fear in her voice with the same authoritative tone she would use in giving out orders to her clanmates. She was doing her best not freeze up in fear and just when she thought she had gotten over her fear from Rena, everything just came rushing back.

Rena nodded, taking a deep breath before starting. “I know what I did to both of and I don’t think that an apology is enough but please, allow this to be my first step in making amends with you.” Rena bowed her head towards Miyuki and Sayaka. “I’m sorry that I hurt both of you, that I took you away from each other and Sayaka, I’m sorry for all the pain I put you through and for taking you away from Miyuki.”

She had said it and hoped that it was enough. Rena slowly straightened up, there was nothing special to her apology, what she said was similar to her apology to Yuka and the Sato sister but her sincerity was there. Her vision blurred when she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. Her eyes had widened in shock but she should have been expecting this, Sayaka and Miyuki accepting her apology immediately was just too much to hope for.

“I don’t know about Sayaka…” She heard Miyuki start. “But I don’t think I will ever forgive you. Even if you lay down your life for us, I would still never forgive you.”

“I understa-”

“You don’t!” Miyuki interrupted. She took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm herself but somehow it seemed to only give her more strenght to hate Rena more. She didn’t want to breathe the same air as the other shewolf now. “You don’t understand because you’ve never seen the one that you love die in front of you, you’ve never seen them take their last breath and you’ve never felt what it’s like to see your world end! So, you will never understand!”

“Miyuki…” Sayaka called out to her mate and the human turned away from Rena to bury her face in Sayaka’s shoulder, taking slow deep breathes to stop herself from crying. The shewolf was surprised at what Miyuki just said and she didn’t think her mate could do that either. 

Tightening her embrace around her mate, Sayaka focused her attention to Rena who didn’t seem to know what to do and spoke to her in the same tone she had used earlier but the fear had somewhat lessened. Her concern for Miyuki took precedent over her fear. “You’ve said enough. Leave us.”

Without a word Rena left them alone, she didn’t follow after Yuka’s group and instead retreated to the tent she and Jurina had started to share. She sat down on her own bed and buried her face in her hands, it had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders but the guilt of causing so much pain felt more heavier. It didn’t help that Miyuki’s words still echoed in her head. She laid down and closed her eyes, everyone had been accepting of her presence so far, her troops are treated well by her new allies but there are times she still felt the distrust.

It will be a long while before she would ever find forgiveness from the ones that she had harmed and from herself but she will work hard for it. Earn their forgiveness and maybe at some point she could learn to forgive herself too.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka and Miyuki had managed to catch up to the others. Kumi noticed that something was a bit off with her surrogate parents but didn’t say anything else, thinking that she should talk to them later.

“With this larger group that we’re travelling in, it might take at least two weeks to get to our destination.” Yuka stated. She was waiting for the final report from the leaders she’d assigned for each part of the caravan.

“That’s a little longer than I expected.” Sayaka groused, she had hoped they would reach Namba’s territory much faster.

“A different route would have been taken also but to move through it we have to shift forms.” Yuka pointed out. “It will be too dangerous to do that because of our current situation.”

Sayaka nodded, her fellow Alpha had a point. In any other situation, she would have rushed to get to Namba already but the safety of the people with them and especially their mates was more important.

Two shewolves approached their group. Jurina tensed up, recognizing the girl she had tripped over and kissed. Surreptitiously moved behind Yuka, hoping that the shewolf wouldn’t recognize her. Kinoshita Yukiko was one of Mieko’s apprentices and will be the one attending to Kumi’s condition while on this trip.

Kumi smiled at the other shewolf, Dasu who she had requested Yuka to take her along because the food she made seemed to be the only things that Kumi can eat without making her sick.

They greeted their superiors, bowing their heads towards their leader.

“Yukko, Dasu.” Yuka greeted. “is everything ready for our departure?”

“Yes, all we need is your word to leave.” Yukko replied, eyeing the younger shewolf hiding behind her leader. Jurina was lucky that her mate was busy keeping an eye on their rides.

“Good. Tell everyone that we leave now.” Yuka commanded and the two left to relay the message.

Yuka felt a tug on her sleeve and turned around to face her student. She opened her arms and Jurina fell into her teacher’s embrace, her arms going around to hold her teacher’s shoulders tightly.

“Be careful out there.” Jurina said, laying her cheek against Yuka’s shoulder. After a moment they pulled away from each other.

“Take care of Sakae.” Yuka replied, smiling at Jurina. “This will be your first task as my general.”

Jurina saluted and Yuka turned to her advisors. She held out her hand for Seira and the blessedly busty shewolf grabbed Yuka’s elbow just as Yuka did to her own.

Seira grinned, whispering towards Yuka. “Make good use of the armor I made. It’s not just for display and turning Kumi on.”

“I don’t need it to do the last part.” 

“You two are disgusting.” Mieko cut in, lightly pushing her sister away from Yuka. She started to check on the shewolf, making sure that she was wearing the right robes for travelling and had her scimitar by her side. “Are you ready? Do you have everything you need? Kumi’s snacks and supplements, do you have them? Do you ne-”

“Mieko…” Yuka interrupted, chuckling a bit at how Mieko can be such a mother hen but it was something she loved about her mosts trusted friend. “We have everything that we need and we’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time I left for Namba.”

“I know but things have changed.” Mieko frowned, brushing off a bit of dust that settled on Yuka’s shoulder. It was Kumi’s duty to take care of Yuka now, not her’s but still she couldn’t help but worry for her friend and someone she would consider as her own sister too. “I don’t know what else to say but Sayaka, make sure this dumb ass doesn’t take an arrow on the knee!”

“What?”

The Namba born chuckled. “I’ll try but I think Kumi is a good enough incentive for her not to do that.”

Sayaka and Miyuki said their goodbyes to the Sato sisters while Miyuki was asking a few more questions about Kumi’s pregnancy—she’ll also be taking care of Kumi along with Yukko—Sayaka had approached Jurina.

“Didn’t think this is how things would turn out.” Sayaka commented, holding out her arm for Jurina to take and the young shewolf took it, mimicking the same handshake that Seira and Yuka did. “This is much better, don’t you think?”

“Indeed…” Jurina smirked at Sayaka before letting go of the other shewolf’s arm. “How about the next time you visit we have another drinking game. I’ll be sure to beat you next time!”

“In another hundred years pup!” The smirk on Sayaka’s disappeared a moment later, replaced by a much serious look. “I think you should check on Rena later. She came to me and Miyuki to apologize.”

“How did it go?” The young shewolf asked hesitantly.

“Miyuki didn’t take it well and…” Sayaka sighed. “I’m not sure how to react to it. I hope you understand.”

Jurina nodded. Rena had a lot of things to do to make amends and she hoped that she can be there to help the shewolf along the way. “It’s fine and I’ll check on her later. Thank you for telling me.”

Around them the other mounts have started to move, the sounds of camels groaning in an effort to get up drowned out any conversation. Yuka helped Kumi mount the camel that they will ride together just as Sayaka did for Miyuki on Xena. They will be travelling a bit differently this time, none of them will be shifting and forming a protective barrier around the main caravan, they will travel as if they were any other human caravan.

“Mieko! Seira! Jurina!” Yuka called out from atop her mount with Kumi sitting in front of her. “I leave Sakae in your hands until I return!”

All three of them gave their replies, reassuring Yuka that Sakae will be fine in their care. It wasn’t really needed, everyone in the camp knew that the three of them will be the leaders when Yuka was away and Yuka only done just for the sake of having witnesses of who she left as leader. A precaution done, just in case someone wants to usurp their places as Sakae’s temporary leaders. With that said, Yuka directed her mount to move, trotting towards the front of the convoy to lead them with Xena following behind. They watched them go, occasionally waving whenever Yuka, Kumi, Sayaka or Miyuki would look back. 

When the caravan was too far for Mieko and Seira to see the others wave goodbye they left to fulfill their duties. The other shewolves that had come to say farewell to their friends had done the same but Jurina stayed faithfully watching as the last figure of Yuka’s caravan was gone. She hoped and prayed to the gods that things will go smoothly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which humans are annoying and traveling continues

After hours of travel, and surveying the surrounding area, Yuka gave the order for the group to stop and rest, they would be camping out here for the night. After the order was made, tents were quickly put up, and dinner was being made. Making her way to her mate, Yuka checked on Kumi, who seemed to be burnt out from the sun.

“Are you okay?” She asked, a bit worried on how unresponsive her mate was being.

“I’m fine...Can you help me down?” Kumi asked. Feeling a familiar pair of hands on her waist, she soon found herself effortlessly on the ground, but nearly fell over, as her legs were asleep. 

“Careful! Are your legs numb?” The shewolf asked, wrapping an arm around Kumi’s waist to keep her steady, as she escorted her mate to their tent.

“Mmm, I’m not used to riding, especially for that long.” Kumi nodded.

Yuka bit the inside of her cheek to keep a comment from slipping out, as she deemed it inappropriate. “It’s tough at first, but you get used to it. But I can help you.” She said, as she set the Kitsune down on some furs.

Before Kumi had a chance to question what her mate was up to, she found her legs resting on Yuka’s lap, and her strong hands pressing against the muscles. A sigh slipped past her lips, as the treatment felt good. “Does it feel good? I’m not pressing too hard am I?”

“No, you’re perfect.” The kitsune moaned softly, physically melting under the shewolf’s touch. “Have I mentioned how much I love your hands?” She said under her breath, knowing full and well Yuka heard her.

Yuka’s tail could be heard thumping behind her. “...You’ve told me a few times.” The shewolf replied, pleased at the effect she had on her mate. “Do you feel better?”

“Mhm.”

“Good enough to eat dinner outside of our tent?” Yuka asked. as she stopped her moving hands for a moment.

Kumi’s face morphed to a pout, she didn't want to move. She was perfectly comfortable in her current position, being spoiled by her mate. “I dont wanna leave.” She mewled cutely, her bottom lip poking out.

Yuka fought the urge to pinch Kumi’s cheeks for being too cute, and instead went for a quick kiss on her forehead. “I’ll get us something. What do you feel like eating?”

Kumi though for a moment, before replying. “Fish and rice, but I don't want the fish fully done, and I want some berries mixed into the rice.” She listed off food order, while licking her lips.

Yuka was used to the weird cravings her mate wanted but still found them odd, and as long as her mate didn’t offer them to her, she was fine. “I’ll be back hopefully soon, I’ll have them bring it to us.” She smiled, before kissing the Kitsune once again.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka and Miyuki were surprised at how quick the caravan had set up their tents, everything seemed to be set up in a way that they can move everything else in less than an hour then leave without leaving any trace. When everything was ready a shewolf had approached them and led them to the tent that they’ll be staying in for the evening. It was next to Yuka and Kumi’s, and a little smaller than the one they had when they stayed at Yuka’s main camp.

Miyuki plopped herself on the fur bedding, groaning a bit when her body sank on it comfortably. She had gotten used to the shaded areas back at the main camp and being out in the sun again for a long period of time had drained her of all her strength.

“Are you alright?” Sayaka asked, handing her mate a waterskin. She had ridden with Miyuki on Xena and had done her best to shade her mate but the sun was unforgiving. A drop of water spilled from Miyuki’s mouth, she watched it roll down her mate’s throat and under the collar of Miyuki’s robes.

Miyuki returned the waterskin to Sayaka, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and plopping down on the bed again. She looked at the shewolf with pleading eyes. “I’m hungry…”

“Do you want me to get some food?” Sayaka asked, knowing that her mate is too tired to move and Miyuki nodded in response. “Anything that you want?”

“Anything they have but nothing sour or spicy.”

Sayaka gave her mate a kiss before leaving the tent and at the same time Yuka stepped out of her tent. The Alphas nodded to each other in greeting and together they made their way to the food tent.

“What did Kumi ask from you this time?” Sayaka asked, breaking the silence between them. She had caught wind of her little girl’s odd cravings and she’d taken a bit of sadistic glee from it, knowing Kumi would want to share her food with Yuka. 

Yuka grimaced as she repeated what Kumi asked her to get and Sayaka tried to suppress a snicker.

“I know that our race causes our mates to have these weird cravings but I’ve never heard anything as strange as Kumi’s.” Yuka commented.

Sayaka shrugged, she was a bit blase about Yuka’s suffering since it didn’t involve Miyuki but then later on, if she and Miyuki decide to have pups it would be her turn to go through this. She also kept forgetting to learn more about human pregnancies. “It could be the kitsune in her.”

“Remind me again, how long will it take for us to get to Namba?” Sayaka asked when they entered the food tent.

“Two weeks… if everything goes well.”

Sayaka stopped. “Are we expecting trouble?”

Before answering, Yuka waved over Dasu and told her what Kumi wanted while nudging Sayaka to do the same thing. The Alphas sat on a nearby table and a serving girl handed them mugs of ale.

“We’re not a caravan out to trade, we’re an army heading to what most likely be a war.” Yuka twisted the mug around in her hands. “We’ll attract a lot of attention that way and not to mention that to humans, we are all women not shewolves.”

“And what’s it about being a woman that poses a problem?” To Sayaka, humans are nothing but anthropomorphic bag dicks. 

She didn’t care much about their traditions, culture or beliefs and the only thing she cares about that’s human related is Miyuki. Her role was to protect the forests of Namba and those that reside within it, human or not but for the rest and to those that are beyond her territory, she didn’t care about them.

“It’s their world and men are dominant. Women are as low on their chain of command as animals. Only used for breeding.” Yuka answered, a bit disgusted at how humans treat each other, and Sayaka on the other hand snorted in response before taking a long gulp of her drink. Yuka’s eyes narrowed, thinking deeply. “Sayaka, this person who’s been attacking human villages… what do you think are her motives?”

“I don’t know.” The Namba born shrugged. “All I know is that she took my rightful place as Alpha and I’m taking it back. Why?”

“Haven’t you considered that the reason that this unknown Alpha is attacking humans is because she wants all of them dead? The only ones that will be left is us.” 

Sayaka frowned, she hadn’t considered that as her enemy’s motive, she’d been too preoccupied thinking about trying to take her spot back as Alpha. “All the more reason for us to stop. I don’t like humans but I can’t just stand by and watch a genocide happen.”

Yuka was about to reply but Dasu and another serving girl came by carrying trays of food. “Yuka-san, Sayaka-san shall we bring these to your tents?”

“We’ll talk more at some other time.” Yuka said to Sayaka before beckoning Dasu to follow her, the other Alpha did the same.

The Alphas led them to their tents, taking the trays and bidding each other good night.

 

* * *

 

The next day they had covered more ground. Yuka’a scouts had relayed that they had another caravan riding after them and might possibly be remnant’s of Futuotta’s mercenaries. In hindsight, Yuka shouldn’t have killed such a prominent member in the human caravans but the man had threatened her life and, even if she didn’t know at that time, Kumi’s life too. The other caravan leaders must be thirsting for retribution for what she’d done but she didn’t care. They were slavers and she’ll put them down for the safety of others.

She ordered for her caravan to stop and prepare for a skirmish, they were one thousand strong and a measly three hundred mercenaries would be easy for them to deal with.

“Why are we stopping?” Sayaka asked after shifting forms, she’d run ahead of Miyuki and Xena to check on what’s happening.

“Mercenaries!” Yuka stated, getting off her mount and helping Kumi down. “Sayaka, you have to take your mate somewhere safe.”

“Where?!”

Around them the shewolves started to move, drawing their weapons and forming a protective circle around their precious cargo. There wasn’t time to put on their armor or any further preparation.

“Take them to the middle of the formation, they’ll be safer there!” Yuka ordered and before Sayaka could take Kumi away the kitsune moved forward to capture Yuka’s lips for a kiss.

“Be careful.”

The shewolf smiled, drawing her own sword. “I will.”

Miyuki was galloping towards Sayaka on Xena, she was just as confused on what was happening earlier but she had asked another shewolf and immediately made her way towards Sayaka.

Seeing her mate approach, Sayaka quickly made Kumi get on Xena with Miyuki helping the kitsune up also. Once Sayaka were sure that the kitsune was safely seated on the mare, the shewolf moved in front of Xena, holding on to the mare’s bridle.

“Get to the middle of the formation and get off of Xena, both of you are too exposed if stay on her but stay close to her just in case you need to run.” Sayaka instructed and stepped away from the mare.

“Where are you going?” Miyuki asked worriedly.

“I’ll be with Yuka.” The shewolf explained, she kissed Miyuki’s hand. “I’ll see you later.”

“Come back alive this time.” Miyuki said and without waiting for a reply, she directed Xena towards where Sayaka told her to be.

With the knowledge that her mate and surrogate daughter was safe, the shewolf shifted and dashed off to where Yuka was, weaving around between camel legs and shewolves. It didn’t take long for her to find Yuka who was surrounded by her personal guards, a few of them dispersed and ran towards where she guessed Kumi was.

Yuka looked surprised at finding Sayaka with her instead of being with Miyuki and Kumi. “I thought you’d be with them?”

“I figured you might need a hand.”

“We’re going up against humans. They’re nothing like fighting against shewolves.” Yuka jibed, securing her scimitar by her side. “So go easy on them.”

“Right…” Sayaka drawled out, cracking her knuckles. Her ears could pick the sound of hooves hitting the sand. 

The troop of men got close enough to be in shouting distance, and the de facto leader was up front, scowling before the group of wolves. “It took a long time to find you, but you will pay for your actions!” He bellowed, along with his group. “If you give up now, your death with be swift and possibly painless!”

Stepping forward, Yuka tilted her head. “That’s too bad! I have no intentions of dying today! If you happen to stand down, you’ll get out alive!” She replied, already knowing well enough that these fools won’t back down, her hand was tapping on her hilt, eyeing the men before her and the mounts they sat upon. Turning her attention back to Sayaka she opened her mouth. “They have a lot of good steeds…”

Catching Yuka’s drift, the Namba shewolf grinned. “Which means if we get them, we could travel faster. I knew there was a brain between those furry ears of yours.”

Hearing the ‘leader’ growl at the disobedience of Yuka, he motioned for his men to take them out. “You’ll regret this!”

“They aren’t gonna live are they?” Sayaka mused.

“Probably not.” The Sakae Alpha replied, drawing out her prized scimitar, the reflection of the sun radiating off of it. “They’ve seen our true forms after all.”

As the charging army got closer and closer, Yuka looked up before charging forward herself, her blade nothing more than a glint in the air, before drawing blood from a man who wasn’t expecting the speed. “M-Monster!” He choked on his own blood, before falling back.

Along with Yuka, was Sayaka holding her own against a few men, unlike other shewolves, she once again fought with her fists, drawing blood with her swift blows, her ears picking up anyone who dared to sneak up on her.

The group of 300’s numbers were decaying quickly, as the Sakae shewolves took them down, those who were not fighting were guarding those who couldn't defend themselves, a few of the men who snuck past the front line quickly were put down immediately.

Before the trope of men knew it they were down to only 10 men from the vast number of 300. Completely surrounded by the wolves, they already knew what was coming, but their leader still had something up his sleeve.

A hidden dagger coated in poison, all he had to do was wait a moment before throwing it directly at Yuka. Just grazing the skin would infect her, and within an hour, kill her. What he didn’t expect was to be roughly grabbed from behind, and have his world turned upside down, blood rushing to his head. The dagger he was hiding fell from his grasp, falling soundlessly onto the sand.

Seeing the weapon on the ground, Sayaka waltz over, and picked it up and sniffed it. She narrowed her eyes on it, as the scent was off, not smelling like metal, but something herbal. “Coward was planning on slicing you with this. Based on the smell, it’s strong.” She said, turning to her fellow Alpha.

“Let me see it.” Yuka asked, carefully taking it from Sayaka’s grasp, last thing they needed was an accident to happen. Closely inspecting the dagger, she suppressed a snort. “How ironic.”

“What?”

“The poison. It’s wolfsbane. Very expensive, and also very deadly. But I’m sure you know this.” Yuka said, turning her attention back to the man, who was still being hung upside down, along with the other remaining men. “I’ve always wondered how it would react on humans. Guess there is no better time to find out, but first, prepare holes for them, I like cowards to go out the same way.

Sayaka watched, as Yuka’s sadistic side was surfacing again. Just like when they met, anyone who dared to threaten her clan already signed their life over to the god of death himself. It didn’t take long for the narrow holes to be dug, and once the men were looted-you don’t need items if you’re dead-they were placed in them, and buried from the neck down.

The remaining men who no longer had a way out, were bawling like babies, begging for their life to be spared, but it was already too late for that. They chose this path, and they will reach the end of it. Crouching to their level, Yuka raised the dagger, and slammed it into the sand, just inches from  the leader’s neck.

“I was going to use that to end your life, but that would be to easy.” Standing back up, she turned to her clanmates. “Round up whatever they have, along with their horses and camels. I don’t really care who gets what of the spoils, but make sure that any food or medicine is handed over to their respected ones in charge.”

With that in mind, the shewolves nodded, before doing as said. The clan managed to acquire quite a bit of spoils, as each saddle was looted, who ever found priceless items got to keep it. Curious about one horse who was left unlooted, Sayaka approached it, and started looking through the pockets, she found some herbs, but she also found some jewelry and a scarf, perfect for fighting the suns harsh rays off of someone’s face. Sniffing the item, she couldn’t identify a scent, it was as if it was never used. Grinning to herself she took the item. 

“Find something you liked?” Yuka asked, noticing the Namba shewolf holding onto the scarf with a look of interest. 

“Yes, I’ll be heading over to Miyuki now. Here.” She handed over the ring and amulet she found, not too into flashy items. “Kumi would probably enjoy it more. You give them to her.” She nodded, before walking off.

Sayaka weaved between shewolfs, and dropped off herbs at the medic tent that was set up in case anyone happened to get hurt. Once done, she headed to the area she last saw her mate, a tent had been set up as the heat was just as intense as it has been since they started traveling.

“Miyuki?” She called out, only to be jumped by both sides. “Hey, hey. I’m fine.” Sayaka said, patting Kumi’s head as she felt the kitsune bury her face into her arm. “Yuka’s fine too. I brought you something, Miyuki.” She shewolf started, before showing off the scarf.

Reaching out, Miyuki ignored the gift, and instead leaned in and kissed her shewolf, surprising her. When she pulled away, Miyuki checked on Sayaka once again and when she was sure that the shewolf only had a few scratches, she slapped Sayaka lightly on the arm.

“Ow!”

“At least you came back alive and don’t think that your gifts are enough to stop me from worrying!”

Sayaka was about to apologize when Yuka had entered the tent, the look on her face made Sayaka curious but it disappeared as soon as her fellow Alpha had Kumi in her arms. She watched as Yuka embraced Kumi while placing a hand on the kitsune’s belly.

“I’m alright. I’m not hurt.” Yuka reassured her bondmate. She focused her attention to everyone else in the tent. “I’m sorry to say this but we need to move! There might still be more mercenaries coming after us!”

There were a few protests but they followed their leader’s orders. In less than an hour they were moving at a much faster pace than before, using the mounts that they had procured from the mercenaries. She had interrogated the leader of the group that they’d just defeated and discovered that there were more out there hunting her down. She’d been in at her main camp for far too long that she hadn’t thought of catching up with what’s happening with the humans, the shewolf didn’t expect that killing Futuotta would make such a mess. But once they’re out of the desert they’ll be safe.

The sun was starting to set when they’d set up their camp once again with shewolves keeping an eye on the horizon and patrolling the perimeter. They weren’t sure if they will be expecting trouble but it was better than getting slaughtered in their sleep.

Yuka was watching her mate eating her craving for the night, mashed potatoes mixed with beans and a whole bottle of fish sauce. Ever since Kumi started to get her cravings, Yuka had always asked how her mate was able to stomach such odd combinations. But after seeing her mate practically inhale a meal good for four she’d given up. 

She returned her attention to her food, doing her best not to get queasy at her bondmate’s choices in food. She hoped that the tea Yukko had prepared for Kumi will be enough to get rid of her mate’s odd breath after this meal.

“What you got there this time?” The bondmates looked up from their food, upon hearing Sayaka’s question to see the shewolf and Miyuki approaching their table. Sayaka was carrying the tray for both of them.

The kitsune explained what her meal was and fortunately, did not offer to have her surrogate parents some of it. Yuka, however, kept receiving offers from her mate and the shewolf couldn’t say no to Kumi.

“That’s… nice.” Miyuki commented, hiding a grimace with a smile and made herself comfortable on her seat. “Yuka, whatever happened to those mercenaries that were after us? Kumi and I never got to see what happened to them.”

The two Alphas glanced at each other before Sayaka gave a slight nod towards Yuka. It was a silent understanding between them not to let their mates know what exactly they do to their enemies.

“We had them sent to the authorities, to a nearby human settlement.” Yuka lied. They actually left them buried in the middle of the desert and Yuka had interrogated the leader using the knife that he was supposed to poison her with.  “Mercenaries aren’t outlawed but they are only hired as guards, not as assassins.”

“We also procured some new mounts, we’ll be able to leave the desert in a few days. Instead of one week.” Yuka continued and Sayaka nodded proudly while chewing on her food. They’ll be in Namba soon enough. “Hopefully we won’t encounter any more trouble from now on.”

“Another week to get to Namba.” Sayaka said. “But we don’t know what to expect there, we’ve been gone too long.”

“I’m worried about some of our friends too.” Miyuki added. “Before we left, the village Sayaka and I were staying in was attacked. We defended it but I’m still worried.”

Yuka hummed thoughtfully. It’s true that they know nothing of what’s been happening aside from anything within Sakae’s borders, this meant they were going in blind but that will be fixed soon. “Tell me the name of the village your friends stay in, I’ll send out some runners to nose around for information tomorrow. They’ll return before we leave the the desert that should be enough to prepare for us to know what’s happening.”

Before Miyuki could give Yuka the information she needed, Kumi looked up from her empty plate and tugged at the sleeve her bondmate’s robe.

“Yuka, can you ask Dasu to make more?” The kitsune asked and Yuka swallowed nervously, knowing that her  bondmate will give a share of the food to her.

She looked over at her fellow Alpha but found Sayaka smirking at her, daring her to say no. There was also an underlying threat behind Sayaka’s gaze and Yuka remembered the threat of her tail being cut off if she made Kumi cry. She already had some close calls like that one time where Kumi had asked her to take Dasu along instead of a different cook. Dasu had been crying crocodile tears already while Kumi’s eyes watered slightly. It was a horrible experience with Dasu wailing like a banshee with Kumi asking her to take the noisy cook along.

She was glad that Sayaka wasn’t around to threaten her at that time too.

Her tail twitched behind her and Kumi was starting to look impatient. “I’ll tell Dasu to make you more.”

“Thank you.” Kumi grinned, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on Yuka’s cheek not noticing the grimace on Yuka’s face. “Please tell her to add honey this time, instead of fish sauce.”

“...I will.” Yuka acquiesced.

Sayaka lifted her hand to her mouth, coughing out a word that made Yuka narrow her eyes at her fellow Alpha before leaving their table to find Dasu.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the journey had been uneventful and everyone was glad that nothing else happened but the news they received was not as pleasant as they had hoped. They had reached a human settlement, located in the desert outskirts and a different one from the one Miyuki and Sayaka had first met Yuka’s caravan. They were met with suspicion by the humans but once Yuka confirmed that she had come to ‘trade and expand business opportunities’ by travelling towards the forests, the humans had welcomed them and even wanted to see some of the wares. 

So, they’ve set up their stalls and kept the weapons that they brought along hidden. There was no reason to alert humans on an impending war amongst their kind. They will stay in the settlement for a couple of days, replenishing their supplies and procuring what necessities they will need. 

“So why are we gathered in your tent for dinner, instead of the food tent?” Sayaka asked, after finishing her meal. 

Yuka waved over a shewolf to clean up their meal and another to pour them drinks. Sayaka and Miyuki had to stop themselves from standing up to help out, they still weren’t used to the life of luxury in Sakae. The shewolves left, leaving Yuka, Kumi, Sayaka and Miyuki in the tent.

“We’re in human territory and a few are roaming about our camp. I don’t want them overhearing our conversation or else they might start spreading rumors.” Yuka explained.

“Tsk, I hate that we have to hide who we are. Wearing a hood made my ears itch.”

“You can also use a turban.” Yuka suggested.

“I don’t want any of those monstrosities near by head.” Sayaka practically hissed out. “Let’s get this meeting over with. What did your messengers find out? Any news about Namba?”

“Unfortunately, no. The attacks had lessened and from the looks of it Namba has not sent out anyone else to procure supplies or even tried to with the other clans.” Yuka sighed. “Looks like your clan cut off any communication when you left Sayaka.”

“Damn it.” Sayaka growled, a frown marring her face. She felt Miyuki’s hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly but it didn’t ease the worry and anger she felt. She’d left to find help for her people but it felt like she’d failed already.

“Did your messengers find out anything else?” Miyuki asked this time, still keeping her hand on Sayaka’s shoulder.

Yuka picked up another scroll and took a moment to reread it’s contents before explaining. “Rogue packs had been spotted sniffing around Akiba’s borders. I’ve sent another messenger to inquire if any of the Kamis in Akiba plan to do anything about but I doubt that they’ll answer. They only care about themselves.”

“In other words we don’t know a damn thing!” Sayaka slammed her hand on the table, surprising everyone in the room. Including Kumi who had just been listening to their conversation, the kitsune was starting to worry at the direction where this meeting was going.

“Regardless, we’ll still continue on our way to Namba.” Yuka turned her attention to Miyuki. “I think it’s best that we head to your friend’s village Miyuki. It’ll be good to have a contact as well as someone who can fully explain the situation.”

The human nodded in agreement and they continued planning for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another pit stop
> 
> Enter Sawako
> 
> Also Sayaka is a bully

After departing from the village, and finding the route that was familiar to the Namba shewolf, she was left in charge of leading the caravan onward. Most have never stepped out of the desert their whole lives, so the sudden change of landscape was amazing to them. Within hours, they were in the open field which was a telltale sign of how close to home Sayaka was.

Looking back, she could see her mate, who also remembered their journey to Sakae, it felt like it was just yesterday that they packed up and left. Miyuki didn’t even know the destination until asking later on. 

“Sayaka, look over there.” Her mate pointed out, causing her to turn in that direction.

“What?” She squinted her eyes, only to see a tree in the vast field. The only one for miles.

“Isnt that the tree we rested at when going to Sakae?” She asked, a twinkle in her eyes at the fond memory. “I remember that you got jealous of Xena helping with dinner that night.”

Sayaka flushed at the memory, before turning a glare at her fellow Alpha, who stopped laughing after being caught. “I was not jealous of a stupid horse.”

“But I remember that you were! Kumi, you wouldn’t believe how jealous this wolf could get.” Miyuki replied, before turning to the Kitsune, who seemed interested in hearing more stories. One by one, Miyuki kept sharing stories, and Sayaka could only complain about how she was over exaggerating on some of the details, but in all honesty, her mate was telling the truth.

As Miyuki finished up as she deemed the ‘Aki Chronicles’, the shewolf pointed a familiar river, and suggested that they stop for a break. She needed to get away before ended up punching Yuka for laughing so hard, the Sakae Alpha almost fell off her mount laughing at one point in the story, while Kumi had some manners to hide her giggles behind her bushy white tail.

Once situated comfortably at the river, Sayaka stormed off, curses could be heard in the direction she went off in. Excusing herself, Miyuki went after her grumpy wolf, in hopes of cheering her up, last thing anyone needed was for the Namba shewolf to be angry.

The two returned later, the shewolf in a better mood than before, and Miyuki was busy fixing her clothes with a blush on her cheeks. It was anyone’s guess at what they were up to.

 

* * *

 

Yui frowned and looked up from the note she was working on. The noise from the construction outside was distracting her, she wanted to finish her work already because Paru was pushing for this to get finished with promises of a reward coming her way. How could she say no to something like that? She simply couldn’t.

Not when it’s about getting laid.

Sighing for the nth time, she put down her writing tool, and leaned back, arching her back in order for the kinks to get out. Looking back down at her work, she shrugged at them before reaching under her desk and checking her supply. It was running low and the news made her frown a bit harder. She started to pour a generous amount of liquor into her tea cup and added the tea that she’d been warming up. 

She can make some stuff up with her notes, there was no one else to read it except for her and Paru. If the Akiba shewolf finds something amiss with her notes, she can just charm her way out of it. Hopefully. 

Just as she finished putting her stash away, she heard the door to her office open.

“Yui.” The salty nurse called out, as she entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

“Yes?”

“They’re back.”

“They who?” Yui inquired, trying to think of who the wolf was talking about.

“Miyuki and Sayaka, but they brought friends….Lots of them.” The nurse sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, she should've know better, expecting her mate to remember who she was talking about. 

Seeing a chance to escape doing her work, Yui stood from her seat, but a hand on her shoulder kept her still. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go see them!”

“You.” Paru squeezed her mate’s shoulder. “Still have work to do, I will go and greet them by myself.” Releasing the young Doctor, the shewolf turned around and left the room, Yui left all by herself once again.

“Damn it.” She cursed her luck, before going back to work, but not without a little bit of special tea, the sooner she got done, the better her chances of actually sleeping in the same room with the salty nurse tonight or getting some more liquor.

Leaving Yui in her office, the Akiba shewolf snuck off, exiting the nearly empty Hospice. Ever since the attack, less and less places have been attacked, but that didn't mean everything was safe. Sneaking past the outskirts of the village, she shifted and began running to where she believed her friends were.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka was leading the way towards their destination, riding gingerly on Xena. She was still a bit skittish that the horse might buck her off just to piss her off but fortunately the mare hadn’t done it yet.

“If you buck me off, Miyuki will find out.” Sayaka warned and Xena nickered, the mare’s rider was mostly dead weight on her and she can lead this army to their destination on her own. With her as their leader, victory is ensured.

She had many skills and one of them was leading an army.

Sayaka stopped herself from growling the mare after realizing she was talking to an animal. That was Miyuki’s thing, not hers. Speaking of her mate, the human had opted to ride with Kumi instead of her, something about bonding with the kitsune. Which was probably code for more embarassing stories that she won’t be able to protest against.

Stifling a yawn, the shewolf shook her head, before looking ahead, she could see smoke in the air, coming from the direction of the village she once lived with Miyuki. A small smile made it’s way onto her face at the memories of being ‘Alpha’ back then. She missed those days when she was still living blissfully with Miyuki but wouldn’t exchange it for whatever she had now with her mate.

_How long has it been? Almost two months I think..._ Sayaka thought, squinting a bit when she spotted someone standing by the roadside. _Must be someone hoping to ride along with us._

“Do you normally talk with animals, Sayaka?” Yuka asked beside her on her own mount. They’ve exchanged their camels for horses from the previous town they’d been in. It was more convenient that way, camels weren’t made to run on this terrain.

“No!” Sayaka denied vehemently, shaking her head. “It’s... gah, Miyuki does it and I think it rubbed off on me. Don’t tell nothing that Kumi does is starting to rub off on you too?”

Yuka grinned. “She does a lot of rubbing on me.”

“I should punch you.” Sayaka growled out. “But that will make Kumi angry at me.”

“You walked in on that one.”

“Damn you.” Sayaka mumbled out. She looked forward again and now that they were nearer to the figure they spotted, Sayaka raised a brow at the familiar face. “Looks like our welcoming committee is here.”

Yuka frowned, following her fellow Alpha’s gaze. “That isn’t much.”

“Just wait when you get to talk to her.”

As they approached their ‘welcoming committee’, Yuka signaled for everyone else to slow down until they stopped in front of the new comer.

“It’s been a while Paru.” Sayaka greeted with a smile but the nurse didn’t return it.

“Why aren’t you at Namba already? You should be fixing this nonsense already.”

“Thank you, I’m fine.” Sayaka got off of Xena and gestured for Yuka to do the same. “I’d like you to meet someone.”

Yuka stepped forward and held out her hand for Paru to take, she smiled at the nurse and, surprisingly, Paru returned it. Sayaka wondered if Paru had something against her or it could just be Yuka.

“I’m Nakanishi Yuka…” The shewolf snuck a glance at Sayaka, wondering if it’s alright to tell Paru everything.

“It’s alright, she’s a shewolf from Akiba.”

“I’m Sakae’s Alpha and I’ll be helping Sayaka take back Namba.”

“Call me Paru.” The nurse supplied and she tilted her head to the side a bit. “I didn’t know Sakae had an Alpha.”

“Things have changed.” Yuka answered, smiling charmingly at Paru. “We were planning to head to your village to resupply and gather information before proceeding to Namba. Will you accompany us?”

Before Paru could answer, the nurse was engulfed in a tight hug. “Paru! Paru! Paru! It’s been so long!”

“It’s good to see you. We should go now.” The nurse returned Miyuki’s hug halfheartedly and the smile on face her had disappeared. It was back to her usual neutral look.

Miyuki pulled away, taking the shewolf’s hands and hopping excitedly. “Paru, I want you to meet our daughter!” 

“What?” Paru blinked in confusion. Sayaka and Miyuki hadn’t been gone that long so them suddenly having a daughter was a bit hard to understand. “You have a daughter?”

Another person trotted towards them on her steed and Miyuki quickly walked up to her to hold the girl’s hand. The human introduced her to Paru while grinning proudly at her and their ‘daughter’ that was blushing slightly from all the attention focused on her.

Sayaka sighed. “It’s a long story, but yes. This is our daughter Kumi, she is a different race, but she means no harm, unless you anger her.”

Paru looked to at where the Namba shewolf motioned to, she saw the woman sitting on a horse herself, her white ears and tail stood out so much, she almost reminded the salty wolf of a fox in human skin.

“A fox?” Paru pointed out.

“A kitsune to be exact.” Yuka corrected. She had approached Kumi at the kitsune’s beckoning and was helping her down her mount. It seemed that Kumi wanted to ride with Yuka now.

The salty shewolf suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “Right.”

“We should start moving, so we could reach your village before sun down and again, will you accompany us?” Yuka asked, after helping Kumi up on her steed. She motioned to move towards Paru but the kitsune’s tail wrapped around her shoulders was preventing her from doing so.

“I will.” Paru nodded and started to walk off before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t want to ride with us?” Sayaka asked and Paru scowled at her.

“I’m not fond of riding on animals when not necessary. Now let’s go.” Without waiting on a response, Paru once again started her trek back

Sayaka shook her head at the wolf, before looking at her mate. “She’s so damn salty.”

Miyuki shrugged, before climbing back onto her horse alone, nearly falling off in her haste, only to land in Sayaka’s arms. 

“Be careful.” The shewolf admonished, before assisting her mate. 

Miyuki blushed, before muttering a thanks. Her fall had reminded her a bit of the time she actually first met Sayaka, the feeling of those strong arms cradling her was still clear as day in her mind. Now, she had free reign to touch them whenever she wanted.

Once assured that Miyuki won’t slip and fall, the Namba native returned to her unwilling mare, and climbed back up, before ushering Xena forward, to catch up with the Salty shewolf who already covered quite a bit of distance.

Seeing that everyone was starting to move, Yuka got back up on her own mount, and immediately felt her mate’s arms wrap around her waist. “Is something wrong?” She asked, as she flicked her wrist, causing the animal to move.

Kumi didn’t reply, she simply buried her face into Yuka’s shoulder, and held on tighter.Though Paru hadn’t done anything but smile at Yuka and her mate was being her usual diplomatic self, it still made her feel like she wanted to rip Paru up to pieces. She didn’t want to admit such things Yuka right now, it would be too embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

“Remember to keep your hoods up, we’re about to reach the human village!” Yuka announced, looking back at her troops, who then chorused their response. The shewolf patted Kumi’s tail that was resting on her lap softly. “Hide your tail for me, Kitsune.” She whispered softly, looking at her mate. Pouting, Kumi did as asked, and hid the extra feature under her own robes. 

Miyuki looked at the village that they were approaching, almost not recognizing it, much has changed, as some of the smaller buildings doubled in size, watch towers having been built, and a wall to block off the village was still in progress. It had only been a couple of months since she and Sayaka had left but it felt like an eternity. Her days here felt like a distant memory but the times she spent with Sayaka were still clear as day.

The stopped near the village, Yuasa and a small contingent of the village leaders had come to greet them a bit nervously, wondering what such a large group was doing approaching their village. Yuka had explained that they had come to trade goods with them  a risky venture that none of the caravans from the east had done, obviously omitting the real reason why they were here. Paru and Miyuki vouched for Yuka, and Yuasa who knew both of the girls and what they’d done during the first wolf invasion believed in them. He allowed Yuka’s caravan to set up camp but to keep their distance from the village so that they won’t be disturbed by all the construction they were doing.

“The goal, is to have it done before winter. But they’ve been building it quite quickly and might finish before autumn ends.” Paru spoke, as she lead the smaller party through the gate. Yuka’s caravan was setting up behind the, preparing the stalls where they would sell their goods and making sure that their war paraphernalia was hidden away.

Kumi yawned at the information. Anything human related, with the exception of Miyuki, was a bore to her. She wasn’t interested in whatever squabbles the humans have as long as they stayed away from her, she won’t bother them.

“Are you tired? You could of stayed at camp.” Yuka wondered, lightly rubbing her mate’s hand that was still resting on her toned stomach.

“I’m fine. I don’t wanna be away from you in this unknown land.” The kitsune replied, purring softly at the simplest of touches.

The Akiba wolf continued leading them towards the hospice, and didn’t bother to wait for them to dismount before going inside. “She doesn't seem to like talking that much.” Yuka stated, as she hopped down from her horse then assisting her mate down.

“She’s always like that, you kinda get used to it.” Miyuki replied, before jumping down into Sayaka’s waiting arms, and kissing the shewolf on the cheek in thanks. “Even with being mated, she’s just a salty wolf.”

“I almost feel bad for Yui, but then again. I don't.” Sayaka replied, remembering the harassment the doctor inflicted on her back when she was in her wolf form. “We should go inside.” She motioned to the door that was left open.

Miyuki and Sayaka were up front, while Yuka and Kumi followed. Both of them had sour looks on their faces, as the smell of medical herbs was strong in the area, upsetting both of their noses. “You can tell this is a healing area, much bigger than a tent, but at least with tents, it doesn't smell as bad.” Yuka complained.

“The smell is something you never get used to. Trust me.” A new voice appeared, as the door at the end of the hall opened, out came Paru along with Yui, the Doctor in charge. “I see you’re doing well, Miyuki, Sayaka.” She nodded at the two. “Come inside, we have much to discuss.” Yui motioned to her office, which seemed roomier than before.

The doctor gestured for everyone else to take their seats, leading them to a couch that Yui had for her patients to wait on but introduced herself to the new faces first. “Sakae’s Alpha and her Bondmate in my humble office. I’m honored to have you here.”

“And I am honored to meet you. I’ve heard much about your skills from Miyuki.” Yuka smiled at Yui and was about to shake the doctor’s hand when Kumi’s tail wrapped around her waist to drag her towards the couch. The shewolf didn’t question it and instead allowed her bondmate to sit her on the couch before the kitsune took her place on Yuka’s lap.

“So what brings you all here?” Yui asked, looking over the people in the room and not questioning why Kumi had stopped Yuka from shaking her hand. Paru was moving about the room, preparing tea for everyone else and Yui’s gaze was surreptitiously following the shewolf around the room a bit concerned that Paru might find the booze. Miyuki was trying to help too but seemed to bother Paru more than being helpful. “I would have expected you to be heading to Namba instead of stopping by.”

“We would be off to Namba now but we needed information on what’s been happening since Miyuki and I left.” Sayaka started and gestured for Yuka to continue.

“Before we left Sakae territory, I sent out messengers to sniff around for some information but the news we received wasn’t much. Namba seemed to have cut all communication to the outside and some rogue packs have been spotted in Akiba’s borders.” Yuka explained, the lack of information was bothering a lot and she hoped that Sayaka’s friends would be of help. “Other than that we don’t know much.”

“Has Akari visited you yet?” Sayaka asked worriedly.

“The last time we saw her was over a month ago… and she looked worse for wear. She didn’t say anything else other than to tell to you to hurry up and took the potions that we gave her.”

“Tea is ready.” Paru declared, making Miyuki serve them to everyone else in the room. “Before you ask, I don’t know anything about Akiba. I haven’t contacted them since I left.”

The Alphas cursed under their breath, they haven’t started their campaign yet but they were already at a disadvantage.

 

* * *

 

After being unsuccessful on gaining any new information, Miyuki offered to give the Sakae couple a tour of the village, in which they accepted. The place seemed nice to live, and they were a bit curious of the place.

Kumi was still latched to Yuka’s arm, unwilling to let go of her mate. All that she’d been feeling since arriving in this village was to be close to her mate, she didn’t Yuka to leave her sight even for a second. Yuka on the other hand, didn’t mind her bondmate’s clinging to her, having the kitsune on her arm made her happy, making her feel as if she was truly being her mate’s protector. 

“This is where Sayaka and I used to live.” Miyuki said, before opening the door, according to Paru, no one else bothered to move in, so it was not in use and essentially still belonged to Miyuki. The small house was a bit dusty from not being in use, but it had no signs of anyone forcing their way in. It was the house nearest to the forest, so it would be most likely to be raided.

Stepping inside, Sayaka froze as she caught a familiar scent. “Stay here.” She said, before going further into the house, her eyes narrowed, as she followed her nose to the farthest room in the house, opening the door, she glanced around, before exhaling. As she was about to leave, someone grabbed her arm.

“Sayaka? Is that you?”

On instinct Sayaka curled her hand into a fist and was about to punch the one who grabbed her but stopped half way when she recognized who grabbed her.

“What’re you doing in here, Akari?” The shewolf asked, forcing the girl’s hand off her arm. “How is everyone?”

“I followed my gut instinct, and thankfully you arrived here. Everything is terrible, I catch bits and pieces of plans for up north. They’ve already started going in small groups to sniff out information.” The smaller shewolf sniffed. 

Just when things couldn’t get any worse, it does.

“How did you manage to sneak away?”

“I’m exiled...Along with everyone else loyal to you.”

Sayaka could feel a headache making itself known, as she raised her hand to massage her head. “This is too much.” She muttered, before her ear twitched at the sound of another pair of foot steps.

“Sayaka?” Yuka’s voice drifted down the hall. “Is it safe for everyone to come inside? Miyuki’s getting worried.”

Sayaka noted the way Yuka’s voice sounded, her fellow Alpha seemed ready to fight and she guessed that Yuka’s hand was already at the her scimitar’s handle. She gestured for Akari to wait and at that moment she had a good look at her clanmate. Akari have lost a lot of weight since they last seen each other and though the shewolf was very conscious of her appearance, she never went as far as allowing the bones of her ribs show. She could practically count them from where she stood. 

Sayaka could see in Akari’s eyes the stress and hardship she’d gone through, if Akari was like this then her exiled clanmates could be having it much worse.

“It’s fine! It’s one of my friends, no one is going to get hurt!” Sayaka replied both to reassure Akari and the others. She didn’t take her eyes off her clanmate, she wasn’t sure if Akari was going to run or faint. “No one’s going to get hurt.”

Akari nodded, visibly relaxing as she understood what Sayaka meant.

Yuka walked in the room first, her hand still on her weapon and ready to draw it for any sign of danger. Miyuki and Kumi followed in next and Miyuki immediately went to Akari’s side, upon noticing the shewolf’s state. She started to check on Akari, immediately letting her medical knowledge help the shewolf.

“I’m fine, Miyuki-san. There’s no need to fuss over me.” Akari reassured but Miyuki was undeterred.

“You’re under nourished and when was the last time you’ve slept?” Miyuki carefully guided Akari towards the kitchen and made the shewolf sit on the dining chair. “Your eyes are bloodshot and you need to rest badly.”

“Do as she says.” Sayaka ordered and Akari halted any protest that she was about to make, stomping down on the ire at being ordered around by a human. “Listen to what she says and once you’ve recovered, we’ll talk more.”

Miyuki started to move around the room, setting up some tea mixed with special herbs as well as a bit of food for Akari to eat. There wasn’t much in the kitchen with being left alone for several weeks and Miyuki had to make do on what she found still useful. Kumi tried to help too, doing what Miyuki was asking her to do.

The two Alphas left the kitchen, moving towards the living room. Sayaka dusted the couch off with her tail before taking her seat just as Yuka did.

“Who was that?” Yuka asked, ears trained towards the kitchen and listening in to whatever was happening in there.

“Akari.” Sayaka sighed out. “She was the shewolf that Yui mentioned to us earlier.” 

“Think she might have information?”

“She already told me that those that remained loyal to me were exiled.” Sayaka leaned back, thinking deeply on how the exile of her clanmates was connected to rogue packs sniffing around Akiba territory. “If this Alpha that took my place controls the rogue packs then it would explain why they started showing up near Akiba’s border.”

“You think they could be looking to boosting their numbers? I’m guessing that a lot of your clanmates would have been exiled if they are planning to do that.”

“We’ll know more later.” Sayaka’s ear twitched. Both Alphas listening in to the things happening in the kitchen and a moment later, Sayaka grinned at Yuka. “You want to stay here with us or do you and Kumi want to stay at the camp?”

“I’d love to and thank you for the offer but I think it would be unfair to my own pack to stay there rather than with them.” Yuka paused, returning Sayaka’s grin with her own. “Plus I don’t think you’d want to hear me and Kumi fucking the whole night.”

Sayaka's grin dropped, as she curled her fist, and growled at Yuka. “You have some nerve saying that too me.”

Yuka held up her hands. “Just telling the truth.”

Looking back at the kitchen, Sayaka smirked, before turning around and pushing Yuka off the couch, which in turn caused the other shewolf to fall with a loud thud. The noise in the kitchen stopped, as Kumi came out to check on them.

“Why are you on the ground?” She asked her mate, who was now recovering from her fall.

“She fell. I tried to catch her, but I was too slow. Isnt that right?” Sayaka said, her smirk only visible to Yuka, who wanted to return the favor with something equally embarrassing to the other shewolf.

“...Yes.”

“Be more careful.” With that Kumi returned to the kitchen, just missing her surrogate father giggling at her helpless mate.

“You’re terrible.” Yuka huffed, brushing her clothes, removing any dirt that may have gotten onto her from her unexpected trip to the ground. “Kumi probably thinks I’m clumsy now.”

“Serves you right.”

 

* * *

 

“We’ll be back in the morning.” Miyuki waved the group of three off. Akari looked uncomfortable with the other two, but Sayaka insisted that she go and get some food in her belly. At least with the Sakae wolves she is likely to get a meal and a place to rest. Closing the door, Miyuki sighed, and allowed herself to lean against the wolf.

“Everything alright?” Sayaka wondered, placing an arm around her mate’s waist protectively.

The human hummed, before responding. “My head hurts a bit. Can we just go to bed tonight?” She asked, using her doe eyes.

Nodding, Sayaka escorted her mate to bed. Dusting the blanket and pillows off, the wolf rearranged the bed, before motioning for her mate to get in, she soon followed a moment later. They both sighed at the feel of a their bed, Miyuki slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving her wolf alone with her thoughts for a few hours before falling asleep along with her mate.

 

* * *

 

“You have no reason to be nervous, we’re here to help.” Yuka said to Akari, as she glanced over and saw the shewolf looking down at the ground, barely looking up in the direction she was going. The Sakae shewolf sighed, as she got no response from the girl.

After another few minutes of traveling, they arrived at the Sakae camp, and threw back their hoods. “I’m going to our tent, my feet hurt.” Kumi said, before pecking her mate on the cheek. But not before looking at Akari once again, and looking protectively at Yuka.

The shewolf caught the hint, but didn't say anything until she was out of earshot. “Your mate is very protective of you.” She said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Yuka inquired, missing the look completely.

“Nothing. Where will I be staying the night?” The Namba born changed the subject.

“I’ll find someone to make you a tent for the night…” Spotting a familiar face, the Sakae Alpha called them over. “Dasu, I need a favor.”

“I’ll do anything!” The excited shewolf nodded.

“Akari here...Oh you two have the same name. Anyway, she needs a tent for the night and some food for the night. Once you’re done, can you bring something for Kumi to eat. I think she… wanted some of the fried locusts that you made.”

Saluting, Dasu motioned for the wary shewolf to follow her, asking a bunch of questions as they got further away. Chuckling at how full of energy the cook was, Yuka turned and started off towards her tent.

As the Sakae’s Alpha made her way to her tent, she couldn’t help but wonder what Akari meant about Kumi. As she thought, Kumi’s actions from earlier was starting to make more sense. Her mate was jealous of the unknown females being around her. Unlike in Sakae where everyone knew she was taken, the new shewolves did not.

Yuka couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute her mate was being. Entering her tent, she spotted her mate resting on their bed, her gaze shifted to her, before looking away. “Kumi, how are your feet?”

“Fine.”

Approaching her mate, Yuka looked down and saw that the kitsune’s feet were in fact not fine, and swelling a little bit. “They don’t look fine to me.” Crouching, the shewolf placed the small, and delicate feet and her lap, before starting to massage them.

“You should have told me earlier that your feet are swollen, I could have brought you here in our tent earlier.” Yuka stated, hearing her mate sigh in satisfaction from her ministrations. She looked down at the foot that she was massaging and noted that it might need more than just her touch. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Kumi sat up, pouting at the loss of Yuka’s touch.

“I need to get the right ointments for this. So, I have to go see Yukko to get them.” 

“Don’t go…” The kitsune whined, moving to stand up and before her feet even hit the ground Yuka was already by her side helping.

“I’ll be right back.” Yuka assured, giving the kitsune a quick kiss before moving Kumi down on the bed again. “I promise I’ll be right back.”

Yuka left, leaving Kumi in their tent. The kitsune huffed, smacking the bed lightly with her fists. She wanted Yuka nearby at all times, especially now but it seems the fates are conspiring against her or just Yuka being stubborn. Looking around the tent she started to think of ways to keep Yuka tethered to her and the other threats pushed back.

 

* * *

 

“Hey… your name is Akari, right?” Dasu asked, the smile on her face was so wide that Akari was it might cut the other shewolf’s face in half.

“Yes.” Akari answered a bit hesitantly. Dasu’s energy and enthusiasm was endearing at first but now it had become so overwhelming that she didn’t know how to treat Dasu.

“People call me Dasu.”

Akari looked at Dasu weirdly. She was itching to back to her comrades already but Sayaka had ordered her to stay put that was the only reason keeping her here. “I know, Yuka-san called you Dasu. What’s your point?”

“My point is… that Dasu is not my real name!” The hyperactive cook stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Um... okay?”

Dasu turned to face Akari and grabbed the other shewolf’s hands in her own, jumping happily. “My name is Akari too! We can be double Akari and you can share the tent with me!”

“Don’t you need to go and make food for… uh, your leader’s mate?”

“Hm….” Dasu paused, tapping her chin as if to think. “They’ll be busy for a few hours. They always are, sometimes even for a whole night. So they won’t need food that quick or anytime at all. Come on, I got some nice things to show you in my tent!”

Akari felt a spike of fear within her as Dasu dragged her away, wishing she had just shifted and ran.

 

* * *

 

Yuka took a curious sniff at the ointment Yukko had given her and sneezed before putting back the cap on the bottle. The scent wasn’t unpleasant, but it tickled her nose in a way that it would make her nostrils itch. Mieko’s apprentice had given two other items, pills for Kumi’s health and some for Yuka’s stamina. She understood that Kumi needed supplements for her pregnancy but the stamina pills was something Yuka questioned.

The shewolf could run for miles and miles under the desert sun before collapsing and she had gone on rigorous stamina training. So she thought she won’t be needing the pills that Yukko had given for her. The part that confused her the most, was the twinkle in the apprentices eye, as she pressed the stamina pill into her hand.

Shrugging, she slipped under the flap to her tent once again, her mate was still on their bed, but her clothes seemed to be a bit looser than before, the bottom of her robes riding up, showing off more of her legs, the sight of her mate’s creamy white skin, with a few healing bites contrasting against it, caused her to swallow silently.

“I’m back.” She announced softly, her mate turning her head and smiling at her.

“Welcome back.” Kumi said, as she sat up and stretched, her robes falling a bit past her shoulders, showing off more skin, and causing the shewolf’s nose to flare.

‘Is she doing that on purpose?’ The shewolf couldn’t help but wonder, pocketing the stamina pills that Yukko had given her. “I’m back and Yukko’s given you some supplements.”

“That’s good.” Kumi commented absentmindedly. “Come back here and give me my massage.”

Yuka complied, placing the supplement by the bedside table before seating herself by the foot of the bed. She uncapped the bottle, pouring a modest amount in her hands just as Kumi placed her foot on the shewolf’s lap. The shewolf resumed her actions earlier, kneading the swollen and exhausted limb in her hands. She could hear the contented sighs that her mate was making, reminding her too much of the one’s Kumi made when they made love. It made her ear twitch and tail stiffen in attention. When she done massaging her mate’s foot, Yuka motioned to move to work on the other one but Kumi moved her foot higher, pushing at the shewolf’s chest lightly.

“Higher.” The kitsune commanded, leaning back on her elbows. She made sure to bend her knee slightly so Yuka could see up her robes. From the way the shewolf seemed to freeze from her spot, it worked. 

Kumi suppressed a grin, as she wiggled her toes impatiently, her mate was distracted from her task.”Yuka? My massage.” She reminded. The shewolf shook her head, before returning to the massage, her breaths a bit faster than before, as she struggled with her current task.

‘She’s definitely doing this on purpose.’ As Yuka’s hands moved higher and higher up Kumi’s leg, the kitsune’s foot would start to inch her way up Yuka’s chest. By the time the shewolf was had reached Kumi’s thigh, her mate’s calf was lightly resting on her shoulder.

“Almost done.” Yuka whispered. Her mate’s scent was driving her wild and somehow mixed with the ointment made it all the more pleasant. She was fully tempted to reach her hand just a few inches higher and she could make Kumi moan.

“Good.” Kumi grinned, feeling Yuka’s hand move towards her center and before the shewolf could even reach it, she pushed Yuka back with her other foot. “Now the other one.”

The shewolf suppressed a groan of disappointment. She was so close to having her mate in her hands again but it seems the kitsune was fully intending to tease her. ‘What kind of punishment is this?’

Yuka repeated her actions but her eyes were completely trained on where she want her hands to be on and in. Kumi was once again, making those sounds that made Yuka want to jump her mate. 

“Kumi…” The shewolf exhaled slowly, her mate’s scent driving her crazy.

“Hmm?” Kumi hummed lazily, enjoying the effects she had on her mate. Taunting the shewolf, but not allowing her to have what she truly wanted. To add more to the teasing, the kitsune brought her tail in as well, the white appendage trailing down Yuka’s neck to her arm, a noticeable shudder went down the shewolf’s spine.

Unable to take it anymore, Yuka pushed  her mate down, pressing her body down to their bed, her lips at Kumi’s fuzzy ears. “You’re such a tease.” She growled, while grinding her leg against her mate's center. The moan that followed was swallowed by a kiss, Kumi’s hands burying themselves in Yuka’s short locks.

Before the shewolf had a chance to do anything else, her world was flipped, with a sudden show of strength from her mate. Blinking, Yuka looked up at her mate. Locking eyes, she could see a fire that only appeared rarely, and behind it, she could of sworn she saw anger. Licking her lips, Yuka chose her words carefully. “Are you upset….with me?”

Comfortably seated on her mate’s stomach, Kumi tapped her finger on her bottom lip for a moment, before replying. “Yes. But don’t worry, I won’t be so much when I’m done with you.” The underlining of a threat was heard clearly, and Yuka swallowed nervously.

She’s never seen her mate mad at her before. “What are you going to do to me?”

As if expecting the question, the kitsune grinned, the wide smile almost splitting her face in half. Leaning down to Yuka’s ear, she nipped it before replying. “I’m going to do pleasurable things to you, so pleasurable, it will be borderline painful. I hope you’re ready, because you’re not going anywhere.”

Yuka didn’t know what to expect from her mate, but seeing the predatory look in her eyes, it worried her, but at the same time it excited her. Before she had a chance to say anything else, she felt Kumi’s hands working on removing her clothes, the movements fast, and precise. Once the upper part of her robes were removed, Kumi began working on her pants, and soon those two were loose and being tugged off.

The shewolf felt her face warm up, as she wasn’t used to being dominated, especially by her usually submissive mate. Her heartbeat was beginning to speed up, as she waited for Kumi to continue on, but the kitsune just stared at her, and her eyes narrowed, just a small amount of orange was showing.

Kumi ducked her head down, and forced her lips onto the shewolf’s, she swallowed her gasp, before nipping her bottom lip, and sucking on it. Allowing her tongue to slip through, Kumi dominated the kiss, while lightly grinding on her hips on Yuka’s stomach.

Senses overwhelmed, Yuka felt like puddy under her mate’s touches. Kumi on the other hand was drunk with power, her fingernails leaving red marks where ever they went, physically claiming her mate, she didn't want anyone else to touch Yuka, the shewolf was hers, just as she belonged to the wolf.

_ “Mine.”  _ Kumi growled, as she pulled away from the kiss, her hands going to the wolf’s breast, she never had a chance to truly explore her mate, as usually she would be on the receiving end, clinging on for dear life, as she experience pleasured like never before.

But not this time, it was Yuka’s turn.

Yuka’s body was not as feminine as her but the lack of curves made up for the charming aura that she had and and the certain quality the shewolf that made others want to be near her. The shewolf’s body was also a fascinating contrast about Yuka’s body, years and years of training had hardened Yuka’s muscles and strength but the skin over was so soft and smooth, the only roughened parts was the shewolf’s calloused hands and scars.

That was also something that Kumi loved, the shewolf’s scars. She enjoyed tracing her fingers over, wondering what kind of brave battle Yuka had been in and just thinking about Yuka in motion, single handedly fighting off an army and wiping away the sweat of her exertions increased the warmth down her center.

Hearing the wolf gasp sent a thrill down Kumi’s spine, she was just as excited, to be touching the wolf. She wanted to hear more sounds. Brushing her thumbs over the hardened tips, she relished at the moan that slipped out of Yuka’s mouth. She rarely made girly sounds, but it seems that Kumi found one of her weak spots.

Leaning down, she took one of the nipples into her mouth, her tongue rolling it around, before softly biting down on it. She repeated this on the other breast, giving them equal attention, her gaze never leaving Yuka’s face. The shewolf  had her eyes closed, not used to being the center of attention. She could feel her center throbbing, and was silently wishing for Kumi to hurry up.

Unlatching her mouth, Kumi continued moving down the shewolf’s body, leaving bites in her wake, making sure that any and all parts of her mate was covered. Slipping between her thighs, Kumi caught Yuka’s scent, and her mouth started to water. She’s only done this a few times, and enjoyed every moment of it.

Trailing her hand up Yuka’s thigh, she spread her legs, before cupping the shewolf. Yuka shuddered at the touch, silently begging for her mate to continue. The kitsune began rubbing her outer lips softly, before finding her clit and adding pressure to it. The groans slipping out of the wolf’s mouth was a sure sign that she was ready.

Removing her hand, Kumi licked the juices she collected, she rolled it around in her mouth, savoring the taste. Once the taste faded, Kumi looked back down at her mate, who was watching her now, wondering what was on the Kitsune’s mind. Moving the fingers back down, Kumi prodded Yuka’s enterance, before pushing two fingers in on the first thrust. She relished the feeling on her mate squeezing down on her, before removing them to the tip, and roughly entering her again.

Yuka tried desperately not to scream in pleasure, it was so much, she was so sensitive, and Kumi had yet to really do anything. She had fistfuls of the fur bed under her in her hand, her head turned to the side, sweat beading up on her head, while a light sheen was noticeable on her body.

“Does it feel good?” Kumi asked between thrusts, her lips laying butterfly kisses on any skin before her, mainly on the wolf’s inner thighs and her hips.

Yuka was unable to voice how good she felt, as when she opened her mouth, only moans left it. When Kumi curled her fingers, her eyes shot open. “Kumi!” She yelped, she was so close just a few more thrusts, and she was home free.

But Kumi was fully aware, and stopped her hand, pulling her fingers out, and smirked down at her mate, as she waited for her to recover. Shock was evident on Yuka’s face, as she looked up to her mate. “Why?” She asked in a hoarse voice, she was right on the edge, and yet Kumi denied her. The shewolf whined again, the throbbing between her legs was unbearable.

“Why rush? The night is only getting started.”

 

* * *

 

The following day all those that were participating in taking back Namba had gathered around a tent near Yuka’s and surprisingly, Yui and Paru were there too. They didn’t need to come to the meeting but they had insisted, wanting to help Sayaka and Miyuki.

Akari was sitting on the cushions, sipping on her tea slowly. Despite having some rest and food yesterday, she still looked tired but her eyes were brighter and more alert. She was listening to the idle chatter around her as they were still waiting for Sayaka and Miyuki to arrive.

Yui approached Akari with a small smile on her face, in her hands was the bag, containing some of her supplies. Whenever the shewolf had the chance to visit their village, the doctor would make sure that the shewolf was healthy and brought Kei enough potions for a full recovery. She would also ask the shewolf of any updates from Namba but Akari was hesitant in giving information, the doctor put it down on the shewolf’s pride or fear from sharing too much information to an outsider.

“Hello, Akari.” Yui greeted and the shewolf nodded in return. “How was your night?”

“Exhausting.” Akari sighed, finishing the last of her tea. Yui eyed it longingly, she hadn’t had time to have her usual morning tea because Paru had insisted that they immediately go to Yuka’s camp. She felt incomplete without her morning drink.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night?”

“My roommate, she wouldn’t let me.” The shewolf, rubbed her eyes. Dasu was unrelentless last night, the other shewolf wanted them to form some sort of unit to make jokes and other antics while Akari just wanted to sleep. “When will Sayaka and Miyuki get here?”

“In a little bit.”

As if on cue Sayaka and Miyuki entered the tent. Namba’s Alpha had a serious look on her face as she walked up to Akari, holding out her arm for Akari to take. The shewolf returned it, holding Sayaka’s arm before letting it go. She smiled a little bit with Sayaka and their new allies the chances of taking their home back was much better.

“Let’s get this started.” Yuka started, gesturing to the table where a map of Namba had been laid out. They needed to get this campaign moving because the more the time they waste, the bigger this trouble might become.

The others approached the table while Miyuki and Kumi opted to prepare drinks for all of them. They weren’t sure what they could contribute to this meeting but they listened in to what the others were discussing.

“Akari, can you tell us what happened to Namba since? All we know is that no one has left to make contact with other clans or for supply runs.” Sayaka asked, crossing her arms and looking directly into her clanmate’s eyes. She was still taking in the changes that Akari had gone through, the shewolf wasn’t the most cheerful or happy go lucky of her clan, but her demeanor far too serious for her liking.

Akari nodded. “When Kei recovered, well when she was able to function without cringing in pain, she immediately started to form a resistance against the new Alpha. It wasn’t easy at first because they were too scared, but when Aina was executed for speaking up against them, everything changed.”

Sayaka straightened up, an unreadable expression on her face. Aina was one of her advisors besides Kei and was over protective over another shewolf on Namba. She’ll mourn for her friend later and avenge her death but now there are more important things to focus on.

After a moment she spoke. “Loyal to the end and a good friend. Is... Nana alright?”

“They weren’t mated so she’s alive, but she’s taking it hard.” Akari explained, she could still remember clearly how Aina was executed. It was gruesome and disrespectful for Aina, they weren’t even allowed to give her a proper burial. She felt sorry for Nana that she had to see that, especially since Aina cared for her so much and she knew that Aina wouldn’t want Nana to see such a horrific thing. 

Akari sighed, at least Nana didn’t kill herself. Amongst their circle of friends, Nana was the eldest and seen as an older sister. When they left Hakata to find their own clan, she was the one that made sure that they survived everyday and kept an eye on them just as their den mother did. To lose her would be a great loss for her and Kei. 

The white tailed shewolf banished her grim thoughts before continuing. “Afterwards, it was much easier for us to find people to join the resistance, we started sending anonymous messages to villages, giving them clues that they will be attacked next. It was all we could do with the strict rules applied.”

“That’s far too cruel for them to do such thing.” Yuka stated, a furious look on her face. She didn’t like what she was hearing, especially when one of their kind was not allowed to be buried properly. All the four clans might be different but they all follow the same customs when it comes to burying their dead and having the right for peace even in death being denied was the most grave sin they could commit. “How were you exiled? I assumed you were discovered and were driven out?”

“In a way we were. With our increasing numbers, it was difficult sniff out traitors and eventually we were found out. Kei didn’t want us to be executed and we immediately took our chance to escape.”

Sayaka frowned, Namba’s forest were rich with game and the chances of them starving was slim but her clan controls the main hunting grounds. It will be difficult for them to get some game unless they started to hunt in the places humans do, it’s wasn’t something against their laws but because of the current situation it would be too dangerous to be near humans.

Sayaka leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. She was hoping that Akari will give her some more vital information. “Where did you escape to?”

“We considered going to Hakata but we didn’t want to endanger the pups there.” Akari pointed to an area on the map, her finger tapping on the parchments rough surface. “We’ve been roaming a lot but we stopped near the border between Namba and Akiba. We heard about them trying to get in their territory and we hoped our presence there will hamper their activities. We’ve been fighting off rogue packs that are trying to invade Akiba.”

If it was possible, Sayaka’s frown deepened. The area Akari was pointing at had some game but not enough to feed a large number of shewolves. Her people could be rationing their food but doing so will not give them enough strenght to fight of large rogue packs.

“Those are our ancestral grounds where Namba first started and where we now bury our dead.” Sayaka stated. “If I remember correctly there is an old fort there, is that where you’re staying?”

Akari nodded.

“How are you holding up?” Yuka asked this time, she was already thinking about the supplies that they will need to help Sayaka’s people to recover. Judging from the way Akari looked when she first saw the shewolf, the situation might not be good.

“They were able to hunt some game before I left and I didn’t take my share.” Akari’s eyes widened. “I forgot to tell, Kei! She must be worried about me.”

Yuka nodded, she had a plan on what to do next and it’s best that they move quickly. “We’ll procure all the supplies we need today and leave tomorrow at dawn. Anything else we need to talk about?”

“We want to go with you.” Yui spoke up and answered before anyone could ask any questions. “This village won’t need our help that much now that they’ve set up their defenses and Paru would want to check on Akiba.”

“I don’t want to.” Paru shook her head.

“She wants to, but doesn’t want to admit it.” 

The Akiba shewolf frowned, and pinched Yui’s arm, but otherwise didn’t say anything else.

“It will be too dangerous.” Sayaka deterred, she didn’t want Miyuki in this campaign already but having more of her friends join would just make her worry.

“We’ll be fine. We know how to take of ourselves.” Yui persisted and before Sayaka could say anything else, Akari boldy interrupted her clan leader.

“I think it’s better that she comes along, out of anyone else here in the room, she’s the one that knows the extent of Kei’s injuries.” Akari looked pleadingly at her leader. “Please, I don’t want to lose Kei!”

“...fine.” Sayaka nodded reluctantly. Akari’s argument made sense, she didn’t want to lose her best friend but then at the same time she didn’t want to lose them too. She counted on them to take care of Miyuki if she something ever happens to her.

“That’s it then. Today we gather the supplies we need and as I said leave tomorrow at dawn.” She turned and was about to call out for her advisors but stopped herself. They were no longer at Sakae and she dearly missed the Sato sisters already. Instead she noticed a shewolf that Mieko had introduced to her, she was one of Seira’s proteges and the smartest amongst all of them. She’ll be taking over the duties that the Sato sisters usually do while away from Sakae. 

“How long have you been there?” Yuka asked and the shewolf seemed to curl into herself when she felt Yuka’s stare on her. 

The shewolf ducked her head shyly before replying. “Since the meeting started.”

Even those who had heightened hearing had to strain to hear voice. Yuka wondered how she became one of Seira’s proteges. She stepped closer to the shewolf and she shrank back, causing Yuka to look around, wondering what she’d done to make this shewolf afraid of her.

Sakae’s Alpha tried to catch the shewolf’s eye and when she managed to do so by ducking down awkward, she smiled slightly at the shewolf. “Hata Shawako, right?”

Shawako muttered something, so Yuka cautiously stepped closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

The shewolf repeated again but Yuka still couldn’t hear what she said. They repeated it again and again, it was the nth time that Yuka had asked the question when Shawako looked up. There was an odd look in her eyes and Yuka waited patiently for any response.

“I said…” Shawako whispered softly. “My name is  _ HATA SAWAKO!” _

The occupants in the room reeled back in surprise at the volume of her voice, even Sayaka took a few steps back. The only one who seemed unaffected was Paru. Sawako immediately realized what she had just done and started to apologize profusely, especially to Yuka.

“It’s fine! It’s… uh fine!” Yuka assured, lifting her hands as if to placate her.

A few minutes passed when Sawako finally stopped apologizing, she was back to looking at ground meekly. Yuka wondered again where Seira finds her proteges. “Alright… if you don’t mind. Can you please make sure that everyone in the camp is informed of what we plan to do? I’d also like to meet with the troop leaders tonight, I want to speak with them before we leave, can you inform them also?”

“I can.” Sawako whispered.

“Good. You can tell the troop leaders of our plan so they can spread the information on their own.”

Sawako nodded, excusing herself. She was still flustered from her outburst that she nearly walked into a post, instead of the tent’s exit.

“Will she be alright?” Kumi asked, joining in now that the meeting was over. She handed Yuka a cup of honeyed wine and the shewolf took it with a grateful smile.

Yuka shrugged as she took a long gulp. “Seira chose her so maybe she’ll be fine.”

“That was pretty weird though, her voice just… became bigger? I don’t know.” Sayaka joked, earning herself a slap on the stomach from Miyuki.

“Don’t be mean.” The human admonished.

“I wasn’t!”

“We’ll be heading off to prepare now.” Yui interrupted the banter. “Akari, can you come with us? I’d like to learn more about Kei’s condition.”

The aforementioned shewolf nodded. Yui, Paru and Akari bid the others goodbye, bowing respectfully to her Alpha before leaving.

“What now?” Sayaka asked, she didn’t plan to do anything else other than attend this meeting. There was Miyuki that she can do but she wasn’t sure if her mate was in the mood.

The sound of a yawn echoed through the tent, causing the remaining wolves to look over at the source. Kumi stretched before opening her eyes, and noticing that she was too loud. “Sorry.” She smiled embarrassingly. “I’m very tired.”

Yuka cleared her throat, as memories of last night flashed through her mind, she too was tired, but was used to putting on a mask in front of others. “We could meet up again later. My mate is tired, and it’s going to be another possibly long trip. We should all rest up.” 

“I see.” Sayaka said, before turning to her mate. Approaching Miyuki, she held out her hand, and helped the human up. She was exhausted, while her mate managed to sleep most of the night, she wanted nothing more than to have Miyuki in her arms right now. “I want to take a nap.” Sayaka mumbled, as she escorted her mate out.

 

* * *

 

“Did you get any rest last night?” Miyuki asked, upon entering her tent with Sayaka. She noticed her mate being a bit sluggish this morning, but put it off, as she knew the wolf wasn’t a morning person, even if she was the one waking her up.

Sayaka hummed, as she sat on their bed, her head falling back instantly, along with a sigh. “No...I spent most of the night thinking, right as I was about to close my eyes, the sun was in the sky.” She replied.

Miyuki moved over to the bed, and joined the shewolf, she opted to sit on Sayaka, before laying her body against the shewolf’s. Instantly the wolf’s arms wrapped around her waist. “Are you presenting yourself to me?” Sayaka asked, a playful grin on her face.

“I would, but you’re too tired.” Miyuki replied, an equally playful look on her face. “Its almost too bad. I could just take care of myself, like those times when you’d leave to work out or be Alpha for the time being.”

Sayaka's eyes widened and she took a sharp inhale, she had a feeling her mate had been doing that privately, but she never thought to bring it up. Hearing her confess, made her jealous. Her own hands could do a better job. “Is that so? Are you saying I’m unable to satisfy you, Miyuki?” The shewolf licked her lips, daring her mate to challenge her, her fingers flexing on Miyuki’s waist.

“You are doing more than that…” Miyuki whispered, pulling down the shewolf for a kiss but Sayaka pulled away before she could even deepen it.

The shewolf scooted down to the foot of the bed, making herself comfortable by sitting cross legged. She grinned at her mate.

“Sayaka, come back here!” Miyuki frowned at the shewolf for being denied the attention she needed.

“No.” Sayaka said and when Miyuki tried to move towards her, she pulled the human’s legs towards her, making Miyuki fall back down on the bed.  The human looked at her angrily but to Sayaka found that look enticing rather than terrifying.

“Sayaka!” The shewolf was making fun of her, judging from the way Sayaka grinned at her. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Take your clothes off.” The shewolf said, her darkening eyes were now raking over Miyuki’s supine form. “Take them off or I’ll rip them off you.”

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at Sayaka but complied with the shewolf’s order, she may be resisting but the way the shewolf would manhandle her and order her around only aroused her. With practiced ease, Miyuki slowly removed her robes, Sayaka’s smoldering gaze was driving her nuts.

Every time she’d take off a piece of clothing, Sayaka would reach forward to toss them off the bed, the shewolf seemed intent in making Miyuki forget that she had clothes and the human guessed that she won’t need them in a couple… or several hours.

With her mate completely naked in front of her, the shewolf put her hands on Miyuki’s knees, spreading them apart and exposing all of her mate to her. She licked her lips, tempted to just dive in and taste her mate, but something Miyuki said earlier had interested her.

“What are you waiting for?” Miyuki asked, Sayaka had been staring at her for far too long, and though she didn’t mind it, in the position she was in, she felt vulnerable. 

“So, when I’m not around. You can take care of yourself.” Sayaka pointed out and Miyuki blushed, she had a feeling where this was going. “I’m curious, how do you do it?”

Miyuki looked away in embarrassment, but Sayaka squeeze her knee to get her attention. “How do you do it?”

“Stop asking dumb questions!” Miyuki swatted the shewolf’s hands off her, and tried to move away, but Sayaka grabbed her by the leg and pulled Miyuki down, pinning the human under her weight.

“I’m not asking, I’m telling you to tell me.” The shewolf growled out, clearly enjoying the way her mate was resisting a little bit. “If you’re not going to tell me, then you should just show me.”

“What?”

Sayaka moved off of Miyuki, returning to her place by the foot of the bed and making herself comfortable. “Touch yourself, I want to watch you.”

The light blush on Miyuki’s face had darkened, she should not have told that to Sayaka and maybe she wouldn’t be in this predicament. When Miyuki still hadn’t move to do as she had asked after a few moments, the shewolf was about to make her mate do something when she noticed Miyuki’s hands move.

The movement was slow, shy even, as Miyuki brought one hand to her breast, her eyes half lid. Cupping the swell of flesh she began massaging is slowly, dragging her thumb over the hardened tip, a gasp slipping past her lips.

The shewolf couldn't take her eyes off her mate, she licked her lips for the nth time, as she watched the display, her mate looked delectable, almost forbidden for her gaze to lay upon. Her mate had yet to even do anything major, and already Sayaka felt light headed.

_ “Sayaka…”  _ Miyuki moaned softly, her eyes now closed. Her other hand now between her legs, lightly stroking herself. By now, small moans were now flowing freely, Miyuki’s breathing turning into soft pants, as her hips twitched with each flick of her clit.

Sayaka could see how wet her mate was, she almost wanted to push her hands away and take over, but she was determined to see this through. If she gave in now, it would only prove how terrible her willpower was. A loud moan broke her trail of thoughts, as Miyuki finally pushed a finger into herself, her legs closing around her own arm.

_ “Mm!”  _ She gasped, as she set a slow pace, the digit thoroughly soaked in Miyuki’s arousal. The scent driving Sayaka up the wall, wanted a taste so badly. The human fell back onto the bed, her raven locks sprayed out around her. She was already so close and she hadn’t even touched herself that long. 

“Keep them open. I want to see everything.” Sayaka ordered and Miyuki obliged, opening herself up to the shewolf. When Sayaka wasn’t satisfied, she moved forward a little bit, placing her hands on Miyuki’s knees and making them spread farther. “That’s good, keep them apart.”

She could feel her face burn in embarrassment, Sayaka’s gaze was so intense that she could almost feel it raking over her form and she couldn’t help but feel more aroused at the shewolf watching her doing this. 

“Add another finger.” Sayaka moved closer, kneeling between Miyuki’s thighs to get a closer look. Her ears twitched at the sounds Miyuki was making both from the human’s mouth and pussy. She watched the way Miyuki would take in her own fingers and how every time she pulled out a gush of arousal would come along, making a mess on the bedding. 

The shewolf suddenly took Miyuki’s hand, pulling them away from her mate’s center and started to lick them, cleaning off her mate’s arousal. It wasn’t enough for her to to sate her thirst for Miyuki but it should be enough for now. When she was done she let go of her mate’s hand and guided it back down to Miyuki’s center before starting a much faster pace than what Miyuki did before.

“Take your other hand and play with your clit.” Miyuki did as Sayaka ordered, her her hand sliding down over the soft swell of her stomach before reaching her clit. She immediately started pinching and pulling on the hardened bud, heightening her pleasure. As Sayaka watched, she couldn’t help but remember the moments when she would imagine it growing with their child. “Now, don’t come until I tell you to.”

Miyuki whimpered, slowing down her thrusts but Sayaka’s hand was immediately on her’s, guiding it back to the pace that she set. Miyuki did her best not come yet but everything that’s been happening, even the way Sayaka stared at her hungrily only made her more aroused.

“Sayaka… please.” Miyuki pleaded in between pants.

“Close already?” The shewolf asked and Miyuki nodded frantically, thrusting her hips up towards the shewolf. “Not yet.”

Sayaka laid herself between Miyuki’s thighs again, ignoring her mate’s whimpers and pleading. When she made herself comfortable, she moved Miyuki’s thighs over her shoulder, allowing her a full view of what her mate was doing to herself.

Miyuki arched her hips up, offering herself to the shewolf but Sayaka ignored her mate’s actions and started to kiss her mate’s inner thigh. She was determined to make her mate wait and keeping her mouth busy on something else, leaving bite marks and hickeys on every inch of skin she can reach.

After the nth time Miyuki had pleaded, Sayaka, she finally took pity on her mate. She pulled her mate closer, tugging her mate closer towards her. “Take out your fingers.”

Miyuki slowly pulled her fingers out, moaning a bit at the loss and as if knowing what the shewolf wanted, she opened herself up to the shewolf with her fingers.

“Good girl. Keep playing with you clit.” Sayaka murmured before leaning forward, giving her mate a few languid licks before pushing her tongue in her mate as deep as possible.

Miyuki’s hand quickly tangled itself in Sayaka’s hair, not caring that it was still soaked with her arousal and tugging on the shewolf’s hair to guide her where she wanted. The shewolf growled into Miyuki and shook her mate’s hand off of her, she wanted to be the one to control the pace.

Sayaka abruptly pulled away, when Miyuki tried to put her hand on the back of the shewolf’s head again. She scooted back, getting on her knees before she grabbed her mate’s hips. Miyuki gasped in surprised her hands grabbing on to the beddings when Sayaka started to pull her hips up, until the only part of her resting on the bed was her head and shoulders. 

It didn’t take much effort for Sayaka to lift her mate, with her innate strenght. She made sure that Miyuki’s thighs were secured over her shoulders before taking Miyuki’s clit, sucking on the bud rather roughly.

Miyuki head reeled not only from the blood rushing up to her head but from the pleasure she felt from Sayaka’s mouth. She wanted to grip the shewolf’s head, tug a bit on the hair but she was afraid that she might fall down. The only thing she could do was wrap her thighs around Sayaka’s head. She needed to come, barely stopping herself from reaching her peak and it didn’t help that Sayaka was voracious in her actions, it was almost just like the way shewolf took her on their first night together.

The shewolf released her mate’s clit and Miyuki immediately started to beg to let her come. Sayaka turned her head and started to kiss on her mate’s inner thighs, she was planning to tease her mate some more but her mate had had enough already. Still she wanted to see Miyuki touch herself a little more, it was something the way her mate obeyed her orders and knowing that Miyuki was only doing it for her and no one else.

“Sayaka please… please…” Miyuki sobbed out, the need to reach her own climax was almost painful and she was afraid that she might not able to hold back any more.

Sayaka gave her mate a teasing lick. “I want to see you touch yourself before I keep going. Play with your clit a bit more and I might just let you come.”

Miyuki quickly moved one hand towards her clit, stroking it furiously, and Sayaka watched her mate for a bit then murmured a ‘go on’ before resuming her actions. The human took it as her cue to come and she was unable to stop herself from letting out a cry of Sayaka’s name.

Sayaka felt Miyuki’s seize up around her, followed by a gush of her mate’s arousal. She lapped it up gratefully and doing her best not let a drop go to waste. Miyuki felt like she was just a quivering mass of pleasure, she could feel nothing but pleasure and Sayaka’s tongue on her. It felt like an eternity for her when she finally came down from her high and when she did, the shewolf was still busy lapping her up. Miyuki wanted to push Sayaka away, her pussy felt too sensitive for any further stimulation but she felt completely boneless.

After a few moments of making sure that she had cleaned up her mate thoroughly, Sayaka gently lowered her mate before laying down next to Miyuki. She smirked proudly at herself when she noticed the glazed look on Miyuki’s face. She’d done it again, making her mate come so hard that she probably forgot where they were.

“Miyuki…” She could out softly, placing kisses on her mate’s shoulder and bite mark. Though she had marked Miyuki already but she felt like doing it again, just to make sure that everyone knew that the human belonged to her and no one else.

“Hm?” Miyuki responded. She didn’t she’d be able to say much after that monster orgasm, her hips and thighs were still twitching from the tiny aftershocks she was still feeling, and Sayaka wasn’t even touching her pussy.

Sayaka continued kissing her mate, her hands slowly sliding down her mate’s belly and down to her center. She cupped her mate, lazily stroking her mate. Miyuki groaned and closed her thighs, trapping Sayaka’s hand but it wasn't enough to stop any further movement from Sayaka’s hand.

“Stop that…” Miyuki admonished, her voice a bit hoarse. She had a bit of control on her limbs now and managed to slap her mate’s shoulder. “I’m too sensitive it hurts.”

“Do you mind giving me back my hand then?”

Miyuki was quiet for a moment and shook her head. “I like it there, just don’t do anything to make me punch you.”

Sayaka winced, she still remember how Miyuki’s girly punches hurt a bit so she didn’t move her hand even when Miyuki reopened her legs. She left it there, cupping her mate. “So which is better me or your hands?”

“I think…” Miyuki started but she yawned. “I think you wore me out already.”

“What?”

“I’ll give you, your answer later.” Miyuki gave her shewolf a small kiss before turning her back to the shewolf.

“Wait… Miyuki!” Sayaka peeked over her mate’s shoulder but found her fast asleep, taking the much needed rest. “Dammit. She didn’t even ask me when we’re going to have babies.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In crew find where the remnants of Sayaka's clan is hiding
> 
> Sayaka isn't pleased

They were all ready to head out before the sun even broke through the horizon. With everything that they needed there was nothing else to hold them back from continuing their journey, except for Sayaka and Miyuki who seemed to be late. In the meantime, torches were lit for the lack of light. They didn’t need it, their senses already gave them the ability to see in the dark but it would look suspicious to the humans if they didn’t have them.

“Where are they?” Kumi asked worriedly from her mount. A white mare with a blonde mane, it was the best that Yuka could find for Kumi and her kitsune seemed to have taken a liking to it. Yuka was standing nearby, holding on to the reins to make sure that the horse won’t kick Kumi off.

The shewolf patted her mate’s thigh comfortingly, her gaze went to her mate’s belly. Kumi was starting to show and she couldn’t wait to see what her mate would look like in the following months. “They’ll be here. Just be patient, kitsune.”

“Yuka?” 

“What is it?”

“Can I have some fried locusts? I think Dasu made some yesterday.”

“Um…” Yuka suppressed the disgusted look on her face and was about to do as her mate asked just as Miyuki was spotted approaching them on Xena.

Kumi waved at Miyuki but frowned when she didn’t see Sayaka riding with Miyuki. She guided her mount closer to Miyuki with Yuka still making sure that the horse was calm and Sawako quietly following after.

“Where’s Sayaka?” Kumi asked when she was close enough.

“In the doghouse.” The human answered, pointing behind her.

They looked over to where Miyuki was pointing and found Sayaka in her shifted form, skulking behind Xena and a new collar around her neck. Yuka was about to poke fun at her fellow Alpha but a look from Sayaka stopped her, she realized that she’d be in Sayaka’s place if Kumi was mad at her or Sayaka could just maul her right there.

“What happened to Sayaka?” Kumi asked. Her surrogate parent looked so cute in that form and she wanted to pet Sayaka but she didn’t feel like getting off her mount. She’d been contemplating on giving it a name and keeping it even when they return to Sakae.

“She was being mean last night.” Miyuki shifted on her saddle. She and Sayaka didn’t do much with her falling asleep afterwards but before that Sayaka was a little rough with her. So she woke up this morning with bruised hips and a sore clit.

Kumi glanced at Yuka and the shewolf crossed her arms. “Don’t even think about it, kitsune. I’d bend over backwards for you but not wear a collar.”

“Okay, I won’t.” The kitsune lied, her tail was twitching excitedly under her clothes. Yuka will wear a collar at some point whether she liked it or not.

“Anyway, we’re ready to move out.” Yuka stated before helping herself up on Kumi’s mount, seating herself behind her mate. When she was sure that Kumi was comfortable, Yuka took hold of the reins then directed her mount to face her quiet assistant. “Sawako, please pass along that it’s time for us to move.”

The shewolf nodded and left quietly but swiftly. 

“Sayaka said earlier that we’ll be able reach Namba’s ancestral home tomorrow afternoon if we hurry.”

Yuka nodded in confirmation. “If we don’t encounter any trouble along the way we’ll be there much faster.”

With her job done, Sawako approached her leader on her own mount. “We’re ready to go at your word, Nakanishi-san.”

“Thank you.” Yuka made her mount turn to face the rest of her army. She’d taken a portion of her forces with her, leaving Jurina’s and Rena’s to protect Sakae. They were personally trained by her and Seira, and each one had sworn their fealty to her. “Everyone get up and haul ass!”

Everyone started to move and they took a moment to watch all the activities. The caravan forming two neat lanes so that they can fit in the jungle’s path, scouts rushing ahead to get the lay of the land, fighters and soldiers staying alert to protect their supplies and their archers scattered around to snipe down any threat that they may spot. Yuka waited for the first line of her soldiers to pass before joining in the line, her personal guards immediately surrounding her and friends.

“How long will Sayaka be stuck with her collar?” Yui asked, she alone on her mount with Paru preferring to walk rather than with ride her.

“It depends if she behaves.” Miyuki said. She looked over her shoulder to check on her shewolf, Sayaka was still following after her but still seemed to be sulking. “If she’s good, she can have that collar off much sooner than I said!”

Sayaka’s ears perked up at what Miyuki said and started to move towards the side of the path. If she can find some of the wild flowers she used to give to Miyuki, maybe the human call her a good shewolf and the collar will be off.

“I personally like her just the way she is.” Paru commented, ignoring the growl heard from the black wolf. “Don’t growl at me. I can keep my hands to myself easily.”

Sayaka couldn’t help but wonder just how much the salty shewolf knew of her and Miyuki’s activities last night, but was unable to communicate in her current form, and simply went back to sniffing out flowers that looked and smelt appealing.

Miyuki smiled, as she watched her mate find means of impressing her. She wasn’t really mad at the wolf, a bit ticked off at how sore she was, but she was simply acting and putting on a show. She truly enjoyed herself a bit too much last night, being dominated and commanded. Just thinking about it caused a small throbbing in between her legs to start again but suppressed it, she was still too sore to do anything else with it.

Trying to distract herself, she drew her surrogate daughter’s attention. “Kumi, have you thought of names for the twins?” She asked excitedly.

The kitsune turned her head, before replying. “Not really. I’d rather wait to be honest. If we gave them super girly names and come out looking like Yuka it would be awkward.”

“What’s wrong with my face?” Yuka asked, a noticeable pout on her face.

“Nothing is wrong with your face. I like your face a lot.” Kumi replied, facing the direction of her mate. “I just wonder what they’ll look like, and I dont want to set a name in stone yet.” The Kitsune hummed, bringing a hand up to stroke the shewolf’s face.

She felt the shewolf’s lips press against her palm. “I’m also afraid that if our pups get your looks, they might start breaking hearts at such a young age.”

“I don’t get why they’ll be breaking hearts as pups. You know we reach our mating stage at a later age, right?”

“You’ll understand someday.”

The kitsune let her hand slide down to Yuka’s thigh, patting the toned muscle idly. Mieko and especially, Seira had told her about Yuka’s ignorance of her own charm and effect on other people. It was adorable because her shewolf was being her humble and dumb self but at the same time it was annoying, she’d more than once heard of stories of shewolves practically throwing themselves at Yuka’s feet.

Sayaka glared up at the happy couple, envy evident in her eyes, as her fellow Alpha could do anything, and not be punished for it. Sighing, she sent doe eyes to her mate, only to be ignored. Tail tucked between her legs, she continued on with walking, hoping the reach their destination sooner and still searching for a gift.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of travel, Yuka surveyed the status of her troops, and decided to take a break. They covered quite a bit of distance from the village.  Motioning Sawako over, she told her to relay the message to everyone, starting from the front. Once everyone was alerted, the two lines broke, as they all went to doing their own thing.

Their current location was a small opening, the sun was just barely noticeable with the dense vegetation everywhere. Some parts were still wet from the morning dew even with how late it was now. “I’m cold.” Kumi whispered, cuddling closer to Yuka.

Hunching over her mate, Yuka maneuvered her tail to wrap around both of them, trying to keep her mate as warm as possible. The sudden climate change was affecting most of them, except the natives and Paru, who was simply used to it. It’s normally colder in Akiba anyway.

Carefully dismounting from Xena, Miyuki went towards the stream where many, like herself, wanted a nice cool drink. She was fully aware that Sayaka was still watching her carefully. Wanting to test the wolf, she started a friendly conversation with a noticeably younger shewolf, who seemed a bit flushed to be talking to her.

Noticing the blush, Sayaka stalked over to them, and placed herself between the two, baring her fangs at the young wolf. Bowing her head, the girl ran off. Turning around, she was met with Miyuki’s back. Her mate simply ignored her actions, and began talking to someone else. Sayaka flattened her ears, and huffed, before dipping her muzzle into the icy water, finally realizing her thirst after the first gulp.

Quenching her thirst, the black wolf left her mate to her own devices, but stayed close enough to watch her. She noticed that half the wolves that did talk to Miyuki would look over at her, before excusing themselves from her. ‘At least they have manners.’ She snorted, before laying her head onto her paws. It’s been a long time since she lazed around in this form, often preferring to be in her two legged form when with her mate.

There were other shewolves in their shifted form also, now that they’ve distanced themselves from humans they had no reason to hide their features. Most of the shewolf she saw had light brown fur or varying shades of it. It seems for Sakae darker shades of like her own and Yuka’s were rare. 

Still she’s happy to be back in her own land, the forest is her home and domain. Here she felt much stronger than she was in Sakae, it was something to do with which clan a shewolf was born.

Those from Sakae are blessed with their knowledge in war and speed, Akiba for their ingenuity and creativity, Namba for their strength and resilience, and Hakata… she wasn’t sure what they had except for being cute and their home for being love nests for some shewolves. Honestly, she was worried about those pups being exposed to things they shouldn’t be seeing at such a young age.

Sayaka looked at Miyuki again and found her mate busy playing with Kumi in the water. She let out a heavy sigh and started to paw at her collar. It looked exactly like the old one she threw away, and felt just as annoying, if not twice as annoying. She wanted so badly to throw this mockery in the form of leather away, but she didn’t want to face Miyuki’s wrath twice in one day. This morning was more than enough when she’d woken up with her mate putting the collar on her while explaining her punishment.

She heard someone sit next to her and a quick glance showed her that it was her fellow Alpha. She didn’t react at Yuka’s presence and instead continued to ignore the shewolf, thinking that Yuka might take this as a chance to poke some fun at her.

“I should make fun of you…” Yuka started and Sayaka growled at her in response. “...but I have a feeling that I might end up in a similar situation as you. I saw Kumi looking at your collar while stealing glances at me.”

Sayaka raised her head to look at Yuka, watching the other shewolf rub her neck uncomfortably. “Our mates are… scary.”

Sayaka would have voiced her agreement if she could talk, instead she started to sniff the air, her nose catching something. Yuka did the same and stood after a moment.

“It’s going to rain soon.” Yuka noted. “Can we still continue on our trip even if it rains?”

Sayaka shook her head before going back to pawing at her collar, she knows she can’t remove it but it didn’t mean she can’t fiddle with it.

“We’ll be staying here for the night I guess. Don’t worry, we’ll try to cover more ground tomorrow.” Yuka reassured, walking away from Sayaka and sending a wave over her shoulder. “Good luck with Miyuki and I don’t think there are any flowers nearby.”

Sayaka growled. She’ll get this collar off one way or another.

 

* * *

 

As predicted, it did rain, and it was coming down harshly. Luckily for the group, they set up their tents previously, but for those who wanted to eat, they were on their own for the night, as the heavy rain made it hard to cook large amounts of food.

Being the only one used to the rain in Namba, Sayaka went off to hunt alone, she had a certain taste she was craving that can only be found in her home. She missed the taste of young deer, just before their muscles get too lean. It took a bit longer than planned to find one, but she finally spotted was a mother, and its fawn right under it.

Her stomach urged her to take both of them, the young deerling would die on it’s own anyway. Quieting her breath, she snuck up on the two, she would have to be extremely careful to get both of them. When she saw the mother’s ears twitch, she stopped moving and waited. The wait was a long one, but finally the deer relaxed, and Sayaka used to the opportunity to strike.

She tackled both of them, crushing the deerling’s neck with her foot, killing it before it could even react, while her mouth locked onto the mother’s neck, and with a swift jerk, ending her life as well. Proud of her two kills, Sayaka let go of the mother, and flung the young deer onto her back, securing that it won’t fall, she picked back up the mother, and begun her journey back to camp, looking around to make sure she wouldn't be attacked for her food.

It didn’t take long for her to return, she considered what to do with the smaller deer, as the mother would be enough for her and Miyuki. She opted to give it to Kumi, as Yuka can hunt by herself. Dropping off the younger one, she continued to her tent, by then she was soaking wet with the continuous rain falling from the sky.

Slipping into the tent, she was greeted with a small fire in the center, it was warm, but it would take a while for the shewolf to warm up, as her fur was thoroughly soaked. Dropping the deer, Sayaka stretched, before jumping as a towel landed on her. Looking back, she saw her mate.

“You can shift back, before you catch a cold.” She said, as she took out a knife to prep their dinner for the night.

Nodding, Sayaka returned to her two legged from. She was going to take over, but a sneeze stopped her from opening her mouth. Using the towel, she wiped off as much water as she could, as she sat by the fire. The sound of Miyuki skinning the deer she brought home was soothing. Thoughts of how their life would be when everything was over running through her head. Another sneeze left her, followed by a groan.

“You’re not sick are you?” Miyuki asked, not looking up from her task.

“Sakae changed me. I’m probably just adjusting back. The Sakae wolves are taking it harder though. I dropped off something for Kumi, and I saw that Yuka was in a worse shape, not even able to leave their tent for food.” Sayaka replied, while fingering the collar on her neck. 

She didn’t know how long she was allowed to be wearing this or be in her shifted form but Miyuki didn’t say anything about being able to remove the collar, and she didn’t want to push her luck. Maybe with some luck, she would be able to share their bed together, it was getting colder, and her mate liked to be warm at night.

The scent of meat hitting the fire, made her aware of how hungry she was once again. By then, she was a bit drier, but her skin was still cold. She hung the towel on the tent’s support rails. Sending another glance at her mate, Sayaka sighed softly, she wanted to cuddle her mate, it was really cold tonight. 

Miyuki stood after making sure the pieces that weren’t being cooked were protected. She can give then to the cooks later to have them preserved. Rinsing her hands off with water provided in their tent, she made her way to her shivering mate, who retreated to their bed for cover. Sayaka looked up at her, but she didn’t say anything as she sat beside her, and lifted the blanket, so she could slide in.

“You know you’re stupid right?” Miyuki broke the silence, a small smile on her face.The shewolf returned the smile, as she wrapped an icy limb around her mate. "Gods! You're so cold." The human shuddered, as her mate got closer to her, desperate for warmth.

“I’m not getting sick if that’s what you're worried about.” Sayaka reassured. “I just need to get used to Namba’s weather again. We’ve spent too much time in Sakae that’s why.”

“Will you and Yuka be okay?” Miyuki asked worriedly.

“We will be in the morning, once the rain passes.”

Miyuki hummed to herself, as she watched the fire crackle, the meat hovering above it starting to turn a slight brown, the tent filled with the scent of the roasting meat. “I missed this.” The human spoke, breaking the silence once again.

Sayaka looked up, her eyes locking with Miyuki’s, motioning for her to go on. “I mean Us, doing nothing but sitting before a fire, waiting on dinner, while cuddling. Though I’m not too fond of the smell of wet dog mixed in with half cooked deer.” She teased at the end.

Sayaka growled lightly, not too fond on being called a ‘wet dog’, and smacked her mate with her tail. “If it wasn’t for me, we’d both be hungry.” She frowned.

“I know,” Miyuki said, before shifting a bit to face the shewolf, and gave her a peck on the cheek. “and I thank you for that.”

Sayaka’s mood shifted from gloomy to beaming with the small kiss, she felt like she was another step closer to being freed the her leather punishment.

 

* * *

 

Fighting off a shiver, the Sakae shewolf tried to focus on her task of preparing the deerling that Sayaka dropped off for her mate. With the harsh rain, came not so friendly winds, which in turn made everything colder than a night in the desert. The shewolf refused Kumi’s offer to help, as she deemed it too cold for her to be out from under the blankets.

Kumi watched her mate struggle, but at least she was near the flames, even with how weak it was. The Kitsune never felt so happy to have her tail back, as it added extra warmth for her, but she knew once the wolf rejoined her, she was going to be cold.

“How much longer?”

“I...I’m not really sure.” Yuka replied, her cooking skills were terrible.

Remembering the small fact, the kitsune came to inspect the nearly charred meat, and removed it. “It’s done.” She said, flicking off the burnt bits with a clean knife. The shewolf watched, as Kumi returned to the warm blankets, before motioning her over. “Come eat over here with me.” 

Yuka walked towards her mate, picking up a blanket from their bed along the way. She made herself comfortable next to the kitsune, wrapping her tail around her mate just as Kumi did to Yuka.

“How’s the venison?” The shewolf asked, she hadn’t touched her share yet. She was worried that her mate might not like what she made.

“It’s delicious! Try it!” Kumi praised taking a large bite of her venison, surprising the shewolf that her cooking seemed to fit her mate’s picky palate. 

The shewolf took a bite of the venison she had and nearly spat it out. It was horrible and that was the best way she could describe it but she kept it in her mouth. She didn’t want to make her mate think that she was wrong and slowly chewed her food.

“Yuka…” The kitsune called out suddenly, looking thoughtfully at her food. “Venison is deer meat right?”

Yuka nodded, doing her best to swallow the food in her mouth before answering. “That’s right, Sayaka hunted it down for us and I saw a larger one on her back. I think she gave us the fawn and, kept the doe for her and Miyuki.” The shewolf paused. “I hope Dasu is doing her best to keep my troops fed, I don’t want them to go hungry.”

Yuka was waiting for Kumi to respond but instead she heard a sob coming from her mate. She quickly turned to her mate to find out what was wrong and found Kumi still eating her food with tears running down her face.

“Kumi, are you okay?” Yuka asked worriedly and confused. She put her food down and tried to hug her mate but the kitsune slapped her hands away.

“Don’t touch me!” Kumi growled and Yuka was about to retract her tail, doing what her mate was asking her, but Kumi’s hand grasped it, securing it around herself a little roughly. “Move your tail and I will cut you.”

If Yuka was confused earlier, she was more confused now. She wasn’t sure what mood her mate was in, first she seemed happy then she was crying and now she looked she’s about to start a bloodbath.

“Okay.”

Kumi’s mood changed again, faster than when she grasped Yuka’s tail. She was crying now but still ate her food. Yuka wanted to keep eating too but in all honesty, she was too scared to move because of Kumi.

“Sayaka… she just destroyed a happy family.” Kumi lamented. “This fawn could have become the strongest buck but Sayaka ended it and the doe… she would have been a proud mother to this buck.”

When Kumi finished the last of her food, Yuka wordlessly handed her’s to Kumi and the kitsune ate it up happily but somehow she still had tears running down her eyes.

“I’m gonna punish Sayaka for doing this.” Kumi declared and Yuka let out a relieved sigh, maybe she won’t be in trouble at all. “And you!”

The shewolf tensed up, eyeing her mate fearfully. Kumi, on the other hand snuggled closer to the fearful shewolf. “You need to cook more. I like Dasu’s cooking but yours are better.”

“Do you want me to make you breakfast in the morning?”

Kumi smiled adoringly at Yuka. “Yes please.”

“Alright I will.” The shewolf agreed, mentally listing down the recipes that she knew how to make while she lifted her hand to wipe away Kumi’s tears.

“Don’t touch me!”

 

* * *

 

Yui inspected the tent that she and Paru were to share. It was a nice size, bigger than she expected from when she stepped in. The doctor was exhausted, more so without her hourly cups of tea. Paru on the other hand didn’t express any types of exhaustion, she’s just simply laying on their bed, listening to the sound of the water pelting the tent’s exterior.

The doctor figured her mate was a bit ticked off at the sudden decision to go on the trip, but she figured she was doing the wolf a favor. She knew the pain of leaving home, even if Paru didn’t want to admit it, she was a bit home sick.

“It’s pretty cold today.” Yui announced, rubbing her arms, as she sat around the fire she made hours ago. She was purposely sitting away from the wolf, not wanting to face her wrath.

“Mmm.” Paru hummed. “If you’re cold, why are you over there.” She asked, finally shifting her attention to the shivering woman.

Yui grinned sheepishly. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Oh I am. But that doesn't mean I want you to freeze to death. Come over here.” The salty of the two motioned with her finger. Even if she doesn't show it often, she does care very deeply for her mate, no matter how stupid she acts.

Standing up sharply, she made her way across the tent, to the other source of warmth, which happily involved her mate. Mad or not, she was willing to suffer through it, if it meant she was warm. “Thank you.” Yui muttered, as she got under the blanket.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“But I want to.”

Paru didn’t respond, as she wrapped her tail around her mate’s shivering frame. Yui really was stupid in her opinion. Though she was used to extremely cold climates, this was nothing to her, but her mate wasn’t. Another reason she didn’t want to go to Akiba with her. But it seems like she didn’t have much of a choice.

“Why don’t you want to go home?” Yui finally voiced what was on her mind. She was curious on why the shewolf was against going back.

“Why would I want to? I already have you. A mated shewolf only wants to be with her mate.” The salty wolf sighed, hoping that Yui would drop the conversation. She really didn’t feel like talking about where she came from. Hiding her face in Yui’s neck, she inhaled her scent. It was missing the tea scent that the doctor usually has, but she still enjoyed it.

Wrapping an arm around the wolf, Yui simply let the topic die down. But it wasn’t the last time she was going to bring it up, not by a long shot. She still had a few questions to get off her chest.

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Paru murmured, sleep evident in her voice. It’s been an exhausting day, and the shewolf wasn’t used to traveling. She was glad they had supplies to eat, as she was too lazy to go outside for anything at the moment.

“Its because you’re in my arms.” Yui smiled widely, before kissing Paru’s head. She could feel the shewolf’s tail thump on her lap. At times like these, she was glad to have met the wolf. 

“You know, I never got my reward from yesterday.” The doctor shifted a bit, but otherwise kept her grip on the shewolf.

“Yea, but I’m still mad at you, so what’s your point?”

“You’re so mean and I’m okay with that.”

 

* * *

 

As the new day begun, the wolves were packing up early, determined to get more ground traveled today. A lot of them were fatigued with yesterday’s sudden rain, but pushed through it. If their Alpha can do it, why can’t they?

Sneaking out early, Yuka went to meet up with her fellow Alpha. As always, Sayaka wasn’t a morning person, and wasn’t too thrilled with Yuka dragging her out of bed. Following the persistent shewolf, she stifled a yawn. “What do you want?”

“Its about Kumi….something happened last night.”

Hearing her little girl’s name, Sayaka became more alert. “What’s wrong? Is she hurt? Did you hurt her?” The shewolf demanded.

Raising her hands in front of her, Yuka took a step back. “Like I would dream of doing such a thing. She...had this awful mood swing when we were eating the baby deer. She was crying about how you ended it’s life, and potential to be a strong buck. It was horrifying, she wouldn't even let me comfort her, but at the same time I couldn’t retreat from her either.”

The Namba shewolf had a worried look on her face, an upset Kumi was never a good thing. Especially with her being pregnant and the last time that she had been upset, she’d resurrected the dead, hundreds of dead people actually. Kumi’s desperation to bring Sayaka back had done that but with Kumi’s mood swings they wouldn’t know the results.

“So is she… normal now?” Sayaka asked.

“I don’t know. I left before she could wake up.” The shewolf rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I’m scared.”

“What the hell are you scared for?!”

“You’re not the one bonded to a potentially godlike creature that hold untold powers and one of them just happens to be resurrecting the dead.”

Sayaka wanted to retort and say that the shewolf was overreacting, but she knew in fact that Kumi was indeed very strong as she is, even if she was pregnant. “We’ll just have to play it safe.”.

Yuka nodded slowly. “I have to go back...she wants me to cook her breakfast.”

“Since when can you cook?”

“I cant.”

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at Yuka. “Is this the real reason why you woke me up this early? You do know that I don’t know how to cook either.”

“Well… I uh…”

“You’re hopeless.” 

Yuka shook her head. “I’m gonna go make breakfast. Do you want to help me?”

“I’d rather eat Miyuki than your food.”

“You still have that collar around your neck.”

Flashing get teeth, Sayaka turned away. "Suffer alone."

Yuka sighed, she didn’t get any help from Sayaka. In fact, it might have been a mistake to ask her fellow Alpha for help. The only one that could help her now is Dasu, the narcissistic shewolf would be able to prevent her from accidentally blowing up something. 

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, nothing had happened when Yuka made breakfast for Kumi. The kitsune loved the breakfast Yuka made, even if it was burnt and tasted weird, according to Yuka but to the kitsune it was the most delicious breakfast that she’d had. So, Kumi asked the shewolf to only cook for her from now on. Yuka immediately agreed, not wanting to upset her mate, the previous night’s mood swing had scared her and she didn’t want to see a much worse episode.

They continued on their journey as soon as they could because the rain from yesterday had put them behind their schedule. The earliest they could reach Namba’s ancestral grounds will be tomorrow morning, if they decided to continue even at night and though Sayaka would have preferred to reach her pack mates as soon as possible, travelling in the forest at night is far too dangerous.

Unlike Sakae’s dessert, Namba’s forest had more creatures in it some as harmless as a mouse and some as dangerous as a troll. During her time as Alpha they had done their best to keep the more dangerous creatures away from their settlements. Their ancestral grounds had remained untouched and was too far from their protection to keep such creatures away.

They pushed on as fast as they could but were cautious for any sign of danger. Akari and Sayaka lead the way for them all, the shorter shewolf still had her collar around her neck and she knew that her clanmate was curious to ask why it was there. But Akari’s respect for hierarchy and Sayaka stopped her from doing so.

However, there was one question that Akari wanted to ask and it concerned her leader’s future plans but she needed to ask it in a way that won’t insult her leader. Sayaka noticed the way Akari would open and close her mouth, trying to say something but stopping herself at the last second.

She waited for Akari to say whatever she wanted but when Akari took too long to speak, she bumped her fist against Akari’s shoulder, knowing that that would annoy the shewolf and catch her attention.

“Stop that!” Akari covered the area that Sayaka bumped with a hand. “I’m not a brute like you and Keicchi!”

“At least I got your attention.”

Akari pouted. “You don’t have to be so violent to do it.”

“You look like you have something in mind.” Sayaka started. “Are you worried about Kei?”

“No… well yes, of course I am!” Akari shook her head. Sayaka always had the tendency to exasperate her, more so when Kei was around. The two of them were unbearable sometimes, preferring to play rather than do their duties, acting like pups rather than the adults that they are supposed to be. Fortunately, Nana was there to keep them in line. She’d do the same too but it would take too much effort. “After this, when we’ve ousted that new Alpha and restored everything to as it was before. What do you plan to do?”

“Return to Namba and be our home’s Alpha.” Sayaka stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What about Miyuki?”

“She’ll be coming with me of course.” The shewolf answered, a small smile on her face. “We’ve spoken about our plans for the future. She wants to stay with me at Namba and start our own family there.”

Sayaka turned to look at Akari, narrowing her eyes towards her clanmate. “Were you worried that I’ll be leaving with Sakae?”

Akari didn’t answer, instead she looked ahead, squinting her eyes to see as far as she can.

“I’m not only Namba’s Alpha.” Sayaka began. “Not only that my parents are from Namba, I was born there. No matter what happens I will always be loyal to my own home.”

“What if Miyuki doesn’t want to go with you?”

“...We’ve talked a lot about what we planned to do in the future. She doesn’t have anyone else with the humans besides Yui and Paru. Right now, me and Kumi are the one’s she calls family. So, when we get to Namba, I’ll give her a proper one, give her everything she wants and make her happy.”

Akari let out a relieved sigh, her fears of Sayaka abandoning them just for her mate had been alleviated but she should have known by now that Sayaka won’t leave them just like that. 

“I wouldn’t be doing all of this to get rid of that usurper. You should know me by now.” Sayaka growled out the last part. She was getting angry now, after realizing that Akari was starting to doubt her loyalty to Namba and it hurt her too. The white tailed shewolf was one of the few individuals she started to open up to after meeting Kei.

“I’m sorry.” Akari apologized. Sayaka was right, she knew the shewolf nearly as much as Kei does and everything Sayaka had done from the moment she’d became Namba’s Alpha everything that she’d done was for the sake of Namba.

“It doesn’t matter. This will be over soon enough.”

The silence that followed afterwards was uncomfortable, Akari dwelling on her guilt for doubting her Alpha and Sayaka simmering in her anger at her clanmate for doubting her. The silence between them was broken when they spotted one of Yuka’s scouts running back to them. Sayaka and Akari halted their mounts, just as Yuka approached them on her own ride with Sawako trailing after her leader and signalling for the rest of their group to halt. 

Following after them was Miyuki and Kumi, both of them riding on Xena. 

“Why are we stopping?” Miyuki asked Sayaka and the shewolf gestured to the scout that was still catching her breath.

The scout stopped in front of them and Yuka moved closer to the scout, giving the shewolf time to catch her breath.

“Ogiso, report." Yuka ordered.

The shewolf straightened up once she recovered. “Two wolf packs fighting ahead, we didn’t engage but the other scouts are there keeping watch.”

“Were you able to tell any of the packs apart? Rogue? Namba? I need more info.” The wolf asked, looking at her subordinate.

“I’m sorry, I only caught a faint glimpse, before reporting back to you.” The small faced shewolf responded.

Yuka hummed before replying. “Well done, you can fall back into our ranks or check on your mate.”

Saluting, Ogiso retreated into the mass of wolves. Looking over at her fellow Alpha, she could see the worried look on her face. “We’re close and we need to hurry up as well. We’ll take some of my soldiers, it will be faster that way than taking everyone else.”

As soon as Yuka said those words, Sayaka noticed three of Yuka’s personal guards appear behind her, the rest might still be staying with Kumi, and five more shewolves that she didn’t recognize. They were already armed and one of them was carrying Yuka’s prized scimitar.

“We’re coming with you.” Sayaka declared and Akari nodded along, she didn’t like to fight but she can when necessary.

“Alright then.” Yuka took her scimitar from one of her guards, testing the weight in her hands before securing it on her side. She didn’t bother asking if Sayaka or Akari needed weapons, knowing that they prefer hand to hand combat.

“You really need to go?” Kumi asked worriedly, Yuka nudged her mount closer to Kumi who the kitsune just named as Argo.

“I have to.” Yuka nodded. “Stay here with everyone else. We’ll meet up again soon.”

Kumi nodded, trusting in Yuka’s words. 

“We promise to be careful.” Sayaka reassured both for Kumi and her mate.

Miyuki smiled slightly at Sayaka. “Come back soon.”

With that they all rode off, some of the shewolves that went along shifted forms before moving away as quickly as they can.

 

* * *

 

Trying to find the location of the skirmish was easy, Yuka as well as her guards were able to spot the signs their scouts left behind. The path was similar to the one that they’d left most of their group behind in, they only have to veer off the path for a little bit, moving in to the tree line and forcing them get off their mounts and go on foot.

A scout quickly greeted them when they were close to the skirmish, growls and whimpers could already be heard from their spot. The two shewolves tried to identify to whom the sounds came from but it was too difficult.

From their spot behind the trees they could see the two packs battling, two were already down and might be bleeding. They weren’t sure from which pack they were from but one of the pack’s were losing and they guessed that both of the wolves were from the losing pack.

“Sayaka, got an idea on what we should do?” Yuka asked her fellow Alpha, since Sayaka would know more what to do now that they’re in her territory.

“Just go in, swords drawn. The one’s from my pack will recognize me immediately.”

“Should’ve have known that you’d suggest that.” Yuka muttered, drawing her weapon just as the others did. “We’ll go in at your signal.”

The signal never came, instead Sayaka just jumped out of their hiding space while letting out a battle cry, Akari sighed as she followed her Alpha. Yuka and her group soon followed, as their shock faded at the shewolf’s sudden action.

There was a pause within the skirmish before one of the wolves, howled and started to move away a little bit while dragging away the two fallen wolves. Yuka thought that the ones that were moving away were the rogue packs but Sayaka and Akari started to attack the one’s that were still surprised from their sudden arrival.

For Sayaka and Akari, it was easy for them to single out which one was not one of theirs. For Yuka’s group they took a moment to identify which was their friend or foe, they didn’t want to accidentally kill one of their soon to be allies.

The pack that had moved away from the fight, didn’t join in the fray. They were too busy checking on their fallen allies and making sure that they weren’t going to die. The fight was short lived, Sayaka’s group had the advantage in numbers, as well as strength. They didn’t kill any of them though, there seemed to be a silent understanding that they shouldn’t kill them until they got the information they need.

Yuka sheathed her sword and wiped the blood off her arm with a cloth that she tore from her robes. One of the shewolves was able to get a scratch on her arm and a quick inspection showed her that it was quite deep.

Surveying the area, she could see a few of the rogue shewolves being tied up to be questioned later. Spotting Sayaka, she noticed that she was massaging her knuckles with a grimace. Seems like the both of them came out with bruises and cuts. and will most likely get an earful from their mates later.

“Akari!”

“Kei!”

The sound of shouting, caused both Alpha to turn to the source, a short black haired shewolf limped her way towards the taller one, who met her halfway. The two embraced, both scolding each other for being stupid, while also muttering other things they couldn't pick up.

Breaking away, Kei looked over at Sayaka, as the shewolf got closer. There was a disbelieving look on Kei’s eyes at first, she wasn’t sure what she was seeing was true. Her bestfriend was back and it seems Sayaka had brought along reinforcements. At the same time she felt relieved that her friend was back, it meant that the chances of them taking back their home was much better than before.

“Sayaka…” She said, before breaking eye contact with her best friend. She had no right to look the wolf in the eyes, not after betraying her. She should've trusted Sayaka more, her leader, her Alpha and most of all her childhood friend. The time they grew up together should have been enough to strengthen the trust between them but the pressure to make a decision at that time when Sayaka was exiled made her forget all about it.

“Can’t even look me in the face, Kei? That’s not like you at all.” Sayaka taunted, before holding her arm out for the shewolf to grip. Surprised at the gesture, Kei returned it. Sayaka frowned at the lack of strength behind the grip, but otherwise remained quiet.

“I’m sorry for not trusting you.” The Beta sighed, lowering her head once again

“It’s in the past. If anything it’s my fault for not catching the rat earlier. Now lift your head.” Sayaka instructed, catching something unfamiliar on Kei’s face.

Slowly the Beta shewolf lifted her head, and as Sayaka predicted, the scar of Kei’s fight with the unknown wolf. The scar was rough, obviously from dirty and untidy claws, and white in color, as if they just finished healing. It ran in three lines diagonally down her face, starting from the left side her forehead and ending just below her right eye, one of them running through Kei’s left eye.  Sayaka couldn't help but feel even more guilty at the situation at hand, if only she hadn’t run off that night. All of this could've been avoided.

"Kei..." Sayaka started only to be halted.

"Don't. I already felt enough physical pain, I don't need the emotional pain as well." Kei said, her voice cracking, as she felt her free hand being held by her mate. 

Nodding, Sayaka dropped the subject. She wanted to talk about it some more but she didn’t want to push her friend and make Kei uncomfortable. She could see that her friend’s defeat from their enemy had affected her so much, more so when Akari begged for her to yield back then. For Kei, her role as Beta was as important to her as being Alpha is.

"I need you to lead me to the main camp.” Sayaka told Kei before turning to Yuka, she addressed her as well. “We’ll do formalities later, when it’s safer.”

“Understood.” Yuka nodded, hissing as she moved her arm. She’ll need to have it looked at as soon as possible. “You two,” She pointed to a pair of her scouts. “Lead the others here and get a medic, then we’ll continue moving.”

With Yuka busy making sure that the rogue wolves weren’t going to escape and giving out orders, Kei took this chance to ask questions without the Sakae Alpha listening in. 

“Is this the help that Akari said that you’ll be getting?” Kei asked, sizing up the other shewolf. She looked familiar and tried to remember where she’d her before.

“There’s more to her than you think and don’t worry she brought along an army.” Sayaka explained. “So much has happened since I left, I’ll tell you all about it when we get to our ancestral home. How are those two? Momo and Maachun?”

They looked back at the two shewolves that had fallen during the fight, they were in their shifted forms and were trying to stand up with the help of the clanmates.

“They’ll be fine. Momoka just thought that playing dead was the best strategy and Mayu’s leg got torn pretty badly, it will take a while for her to be able to shift again.” Kei paused, looking more thoughtful than Sayaka could ever remember. “Since you left everything-”

“Kei.” Sayaka interrupted, resting a hand on her Beta’s shoulder. Her eyes were focused on their group approaching. She could see her mate and Kumi riding ahead of the group. “We’ll talk more about that later.”

When the approaching group was close enough, Sayaka let her hand drop from Kei’s shoulder. She and Yuka approached their group, helping their respective mates down from their mounts.

“How did it go?” Miyuki asked, after giving her shewolf a quick check. She was somewhat satisfied that the worst thing Sayaka got was a sprained wrist.

“We came out with only scratches and bruises. Nothing bad.” Sayaka reassured.

“Doesn’t look like it.” The human commented, gesturing behind Sayaka.

The shewolf turned to see her fellow Alpha with her tail tucked between her legs, her head lowered a bit, as Kumi scolded and fussed over her. Yuka was trapped, as her arm was being bandaged by another shewolf.

“You said you were going to be careful, but here you are, wounded and being bandaged up. Why are you so careless?” Kumi questioned, her tail flicking behind her in irritation. Sayaka had promised that the both of them would be fine, but now her mate was in pain, because both of them were careless. “And you!” The kitsune turned on her heel, facing Sayaka. “You promised that you’d both be fine!”

Seeing the heat turned to her, the Namba shewolf flinched. “Kumi, accidents happen. We aren’t always going to get out of every skirmish unharmed.” Sayaka tried to explain, taking a step back, and hiding behind her mate. “Miyuki, do something.” She pled to the human in a hushed tone.

Kei looked on in confusion. She was confused on why her best friend was scared of this unknown woman, but kept her mouth closed and watched on. She then noticed the mark on the human’s neck, her gaze switching back between Sayaka and the human female. It then dawned on her that this must be the Miyuki that Akari had mentioned, Sayaka’s mate. 

She surreptitiously gave the human a good look, her gaze trailing over the girl’s frame and nodded in satisfaction when she was done with her assessment. She seemed happy about Miyuki.

“Kumi, calm down. I’ll make sure to punish Sayaka for lying to us both. I’m sure she doesn't mind keeping her collar on for another day or so. Right?” Miyuki suggested, while looking back at the shewolf, who unwillingly nodded, while touching the leather bound to her neck.

Kumi’s facial expression changed from anger to a smug one, as she turned back to her mate. Grabbing Yuka's front robes, she pulled the shewolf down to her level, before she whispered something into Yuka’s ear, pulling away, she sent a smile towards her surrogate mother. “Thanks for the idea, Miyuki.”

Yuka made a weird sound at the back of throat, but Kumi ignored it. Since she’d seen Sayaka in a collar she’d been wanting to see Yuka with one too and the day before they left the village, she’d taken a chance to roam around the village with a couple of Yuka’s guards following her around.

She didn’t care much about humans, aside from the things Miyuki had told her about but she knew enough to know that there are somethings that only humans sold. Like the collar she brought from the market for Yuka to wear, she was tempted to purchase the chain that went along with it but thought that would be going a little too far. If she combined the collar along with Akiba’s elixir, she was sure that Yuka wouldn’t be able to say no.

Speaking of the elixir, she’ll have to tell Miyuki about it too. Maybe, she could punish Sayaka more that way.

Recovering from her embarrassment, Yuka approached the shewolf Sayaka had been speaking to earlier. She smiled slightly at the shewolf. “Jonishi Kei, I assume?”

“I remember you now! You visited Namba before to trade with us.” Kei stated, finally remembering where she’d seen Yuka but still couldn’t remember her name..

“That’s right. I’d introduce myself but as your Alpha said, it’s not safe here.” Yuka’s smile widened and Kumi narrowed her eyes at her bondmate. “We were heading to your ancestral grounds. Would you be kind enough to lead us there?”

Kei coughed, trying not to let herself be affected from how charming the other shewolf was. Akari or Sayaka should have warned her about this. “Of course. I need to make sure my comrades are alright though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle everything.” With that Yuka walked towards her own people, giving out more orders to have their new allies taken care of with Kumi following her around, watching her like a hawk.

“Are you going to tell me who she is?” Kei asked Sayaka, she was still trying to remember her name.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sayaka grinned smugly. She’d done so much just to make this happen and she wanted to gloat a little  bit.

 

* * *

 

After the encounter in the forest with Kei and the rogue pack, they were able to reach the ancestral grounds without any further trouble. The place was on old crumbling fort, an ancient walled settlement where their ancestors used to live. Later on their ancestors had left it and moved deeper into the forest, leaving the place untouched and uncared for but they made one last act of burying the remains of their ancestors in the settlement.

With the place abandoned for hundreds of years, it had decayed to nothing but a hollow reminder of how they used to live their lives. When Kei’s group had come to reclaim it, bandits have made it as their headquarters and getting rid of them was easy. To the bandits they were a group of harmless women and easy prey, all they had to do was use Akari as bait then all they had to do was ambush the bandits.

The supplies they had gathered from the bandits were enough to keep them going for a little while until they had to resort to hunting in Namba northern grounds. The game in that area were not as rich as it was deeper into Namba’s territory. It wasn’t much but it was enough to get them by day by day. 

Kei’s party were out on a hunt when they encountered the rogue pack and rescued by Sayaka’s group. They weren’t able to find any game that day so they were lucky that Sayaka came.

When they took it back from the bandits, they’ve done their best to rebuild it. Focusing on rebuilding their walls and defenses while at the same time they would try to stop the rogue packs from crossing to Akiba’s borders. They weren’t sure why the rogue packs were trying to get in Akiba but rather than letting things get out of hand, Kei would want a potential problem to be stopped before it even began. 

The welcome they received at their arrival was more than Sayaka had expected, she’d thought that her clan would be angry at her for taking too long but they were happy that it took her too long to come back.

Between being forced into strong hugs, and being jumped by a few of the younger members, Sayaka felt as if she never even left. The shewolf almost felt like crying at the treatment. Miyuki watched on in awe, as her mate was interacting with her own clanmates, she looked at each and every one of them, as she was going to be seeing them for quite a while starting today.

Quite a few of the new shewolves noticed Miyuki, as she was one of the two humans in the whole camp, but the obvious marking on the base of her neck, and the way she was gazing fondly at their Alpha, was enough of an answer for most of them.

Yuka and Kumi stood on the sidelines, waiting to be introduced. The Sakae shewolf still wearing a smile as some of her new allies looked over at her, and she nodded at them, acknowledging their gaze. Kumi on the other hand hugged herself closer to the shewolf, her upper lip curled into a silent warning to them.

Raising her hand, Yuka began petting her mate’s head, trying to relax her. She didn’t need someone upsetting her mate accidentally, but at the same time, she didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about Kumi’s behavior. 

“Calm down.” She whispered into her ear.

“They’re looking at you. I don’t like that.” The kitsune hissed, tightening her hold on Yuka’s arm.

“I promise you, kitsune that there’s nothing they can do that can affect me as much as you do.” Yuka reassured, hoping that’s enough to placate her mate. 

Kumi didn’t say anything and instead focused on trying to keep away the shewolves that tried to approach her bondmate. She already knew that Yuka would never be swayed by other shewolves but that didn’t mean that those shewolves would stay away from Yuka.

Having enough of the hugs from her clanmates, Sayaka searched for a place where she could stand and talk to her clan. She had something important to say and, having her clan stop hugging her and giving her some room to breathe would be helpful. She spotted a well conveniently placed nearby, it was covered with wooden slats and she guessed that it had dried up.

She dodged another hug and quickly jumped on the well, stumbling a bit when she heard it creak under her weight. The shewolf cautiously turned to face her clanmates, she looked at them all, looking at them made a swell of pride bubble up in her chest. Seeing the confused expressions of her friends, she quickly put on her leader face, and all of them immediately stopped their chatter, and locked onto Sayaka.

For the Namba natives they knew that their Alpha had something important to say. The look on her face was a telltale sign and many of them noted that her chin looked as sharp as ever. 

Assured that she had everyone's attention, she cleared her throat. “First of all… I want to say, I’m sorry.” 

Protests could be heard from the crowd but Namba’s Alpha silenced them with a simple look. “I’m sorry because I could have returned sooner and you won’t be suffering like this but that will be over soon enough. We’ll take back our home soon enough! With our new allies…”

Sayaka gestured to Yuka as well as the gathering army at the fortress’s entrance, they’ll try to find a place for them to stay later. “...this nuisance will be driven out from lands and punished for the crimes she’d done to us! I know that you’ve exiled yourselves from our own home but in a few days, we will march back. Stronger than ever, we’ll drive them out of our homes and will be punished severely for what they’ve done. No one messes with Namba!”

The crowd of Namba natives howled and Miyuki watched in rapt attention as Sayaka introduced their allies while delivering a speech to raise her people’s morale. Miyuki had always been curious on what Sayaka would be like amongst her own people. 

It was nice to see a different side of her normally grumpy shewolf. The shewolves around her roared around her again then Sayaka jumped off her perch and made her way towards Miyuki. 

“How did I do?” Sayaka asked, she really wanted to impress her mate, show Miyuki how she was as an Alpha and wanted the human to be proud of her.

“You did an amazing job.” Miyuki praised, in return her shewolf puffed out her chest proudly and her gaze immediately went below the shewolf’s neck.

Kei approached Sayaka and Miyuki, an astonished look on her face. “How did you manage to make all this happen?” She motioned towards the still approaching group of Sakae wolves. “Wasn’t Sakae divided for the longest time?”

“Yes, but with a little push, and a few fights, they got their shit together.” Sayaka nodded towards Yuka, who caught the gesture and nodded back. Kei was amazed, usually Sayaka wouldn't bother with petty things as diplomacy, she usually sticked to her motherland only.

“You’ll have to tell me everything you did to make that happen.” 

“I promise, I will.” Sayaka reassured with a smile on her face while making a mental note to spend time with her clanmates, especially Nana. “We still have to prepare to take back our home and we need time to reacquaint ourselves with our new allies.”

“I’ll make sure that they’re settled comfortably and there should be a place for you and your mate to stay.” Kei replied. 

“Miyuki. Please call me Miyuki.” The human smiled charmingly at Kei and the shewolf’s vision blurred for a moment before shaking her head to clear whatever haze that came over her. Kei was confused, as it was the second time today that she felt something come over her, first from the Sakae Alpha, and now from Sayaka’s mate. 

“Of course. Call me Kei.” She nodded politely at Miyuki, before looking back at Sayaka. “How about we discuss more of our plan tonight after dinner, luckily another scouting party found some game. We’ve cleared out a room where we think it was used a war room and we can update you on what’s been happening lately. Give you the information that you need.”

“Thank you, Kei and we’ve brought a lot of supplies too, so I think we’ll do just fine for the following days.” Sayaka smiled, it was so easy for them to fall back into their roles as Alpha and Beta, a norm that Sayaka missed a lot. “I’ll formally introduce you and the rest to our new allies by then.”

“I’ll do my rounds in the mean time, feel free to roam and reacquaint yourself.” Kei held out her arm again for another warrior’s handshake. “I know you’ve just arrived but it’s good to have you back.”

“No place like home, huh? Well sort of…”

“I’ll see you two then.” Kei waved at them and walked away with Akari giving them a small nod before following after her mate, offering her assistance to the still wounded shewolf.

The smile on Sayaka’s face dropped slightly when Kei and Akari were far enough. 

"Sayaka?" Miyuki called, reaching out to grasp her mate's. 

"I'm fine." The shewolf lied. Miyuki looked hurt at being brushed off and Sayaka immediately felt a stab of pain in her heart. They’ve been through so much together already and doing this to her mate would only put a strain on their strengthening bond. “I just… I wanted to show my home but I wanted something better than this. You deserve more than this.”

Miyuki didn’t say anything yet but instead she started to drag them off somewhere they could talk. The shewolves around them parted, seemed to sense that their leader was in a sour mood and easily parted to make a path to lead them somewhere they could talk privately. 

She found a derelict garden with a grimy old fountain sitting in the middle of it. She lead them to one of the alcoves, seating themselves on the stone bench under it. They sat quietly for a long time, hands twined together with Miyuki’s head on Sayaka’s shoulder and the shewolf’s tail wrapped around the human’s waist.

“I like it here. It's nice.” Miyuki commented, giving the shewolf a quick glance but Sayaka scoffed at her comment. “It is! It’s serene here, something I’ve never experienced for a long time…. Sayaka, it doesn’t matter to me where we are and as long as you’re with me, I’m happy.”

Sayaka nodded slowly, finally being convinced by her mate. Miyuki was right, their home would be each other from now on. “Now what else is bothering you?”

Sayaka let out an exhausted sigh as she lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck. “It’s Nana… I worry for her.”

“Akari told us what happened.”

“Fortunately, she and Aina aren’t mated but they loved each other a lot and anyone would’ve have mistaken them as mates.” Sensing that her mate might have more questions about Nana, she started to talk about the time she left Hakata with Kei, Nana, Aina, Akari and Maachun. 

Nana and Aina always made sure that they were able to eat something every day, if they didn’t have enough they would give their share to them. At that time they all felt the need to go on their walkabout, to find their place in the world and they were all so lucky to have Nana and Aina with them. Though Nana was seen as more of an elder sister by most of them.

“We wouldn’t be here without them.” Sayaka finished. “And now that Aina’s gone. I’m not sure how she’s doing now.”

Miyuki was now slowly running a hand through Sayaka’s hair, they had changed positions while Sayaka told her story and the shewolf was now laying her head on Miyuki’s lap, stretched out on the bench and the leaning back against the alcove.

“You should see her then.” Miyuki suggested. “Maybe you can help her. From what you told me you’re as close to her as you are with Kei. She might need you as her friend.”

“I know but… what do I say to her? I was too young to remember what it feels like to lose my parents and I don’t know what to do.”

“All you have to do is be her friend. Do as she ask…” Miyuki paused. “...just nothing too crazy or risky.”

“We’ll try not to.” Sayaka grinned. “We should ask around where we can stay here. Kei said something about it, but I don’t know where it is.”

“Don’t you want to stay at the Sakae camp?”

“I want to but I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night with Kumi screaming out Yuka’s name.” Sayaka shuddered.

Miyuki giggled, she’d heard it too and it seems Sayaka took a of discomfort in getting familiar with their little girl’s intimate life. She didn’t really care and was actually quite happy that Kumi was enjoying her bonded life. 

“You can go see her after we find the place we can stay.”

“I will… later.” Sayaka stood up and helped her mate up. “What will you do while I talk to Nana? I can’t let you just roam around, my pack already understands who you are to me with the mark on your neck but there are a few curious ones that might ask you a lot of questions.”

“What’s wrong with their questions?”

“Nothing wrong but my people can get a bit too nosy for their own good.” The shewolf jibed before taking her mate’s hand in her’s. “We should go. I’d like to lie down for a bit before I go meet Nana.”

 

* * *

 

Ever since they arrived hours ago, Kumi had constantly been on her guard, making sure that no one got too close to her mate. To Yuka it was a bit adorable how Kumi would get jealous quite easily, but it causing so much stress to Kumi and to her as well. It wouldn’t be healthy for their pups for Kumi to stress out so much. They were already heading to a siege in a few days, if Sayaka agrees with her idea.

"Kumi." Yuka called, gaining the kitsune's attention. "Look at me."

Kumi faced the shewolf, her face softening as she looked up at her mate. Yuka's hand rise to cup Kumi's face. "Relax. Please just relax."

"But-"

"I promise that you're stressing over nothing, no one is even paying us any attention right now. Please think about our pups."

Giving into the shewolf's plea, Kumi sighed before relaxing, she allowed herself to lean loosely onto the shewolf. 

“I’m sorry.” She muttered lowly, before closing her eyes. Yuka on the other hand simply wrapped her arms around her mate, her hands coming to a rest on Kumi’s small, protruding tummy, and slowly began rubbing it.

The shewolf had developed a habit of placing her hands on Kumi’s belly with every chance she gets. When they were sharing the same mount, Yuka would make sure that Kumi would be sitting in front of her, one hand on her mate’s belly while the other would hold on to the reins. And at night when Kumi would be sleeping, Yuka would scoot down the bed and press her ear against the kitsune’s belly. She would fall asleep listening to three beating hearts.

Kumi exhaled slowly, her breathing slowing down as the combination of being hugged, and having her stomach rubbed relaxed her. The new environment and her territorial instinct on Yuka have been putting her on edge and it exhausted her. So before she knew it, she was asleep, fully relaxed and at ease.

Seeing that Kumi was no longer conscious, she called over  Sawako to ask her the status of setting up their tents and food production.

“The last tent was put up moments ago, and food started being made 10 minutes ago.” The quiet shewolf replied, avoiding eye contact with Yuka. “Is there anything else you want done, Nakanishi-san?”

“Nothing I can think of, but I’ll be putting my mate to bed for now. You know where to find me if anything comes up.”

"Understood."

Setting that everything was fine for the moment, Yuka carefully cradled her sleeping mate, before retreating to their tent, a quick nap sounding like a great idea.

 

* * *

 

By mid afternoon, everyone was well fed, and the leaders were meeting in a special tent, guards from both sides patrolling around it. The only one that wasn’t around was Nana, she hadn’t gone to visit her friend and frankly, she was afraid of what she’ll find. 

Sayaka tensed over the map that was set up in the middle of the space. It showed all every spot that was attacked, some villages being completely wiped out, with an 'X'.

"Damn it."

"Around the time we started hinting villagers of their attacks, they stopped allowing us to follow them, and even changed routes to another village, one that wasn't ready." Kei explained through clenched teeth. Sayaka and her often shared the same feelings when it came to certain things, manslaughter being on of them. "We weren't able to do much, and getting away from them became the main priority after what they did to Aina.”

"I would of done the same in your shoes, Kei. You did what you could. I’m proud of you, and Aina will get a proper ceremony as well, I promise."

Clearing her throat, Yuka gained the attention of everyone. “This might sound crazy, but hear me out.” Once sure everyone was paying attention, the shewolf spoke again. “An attack, three days from now.”

“You’re fucking right that sounds crazy. You all just got here, and we’re still recovering from this morning’s scrimmage. “ Kei scoffed at the idea, before looking at Sayaka for support, but she didn't see it for the first time.

“Surely by now the ones who got away have reported to their ‘leader’ of our arrival, but they don’t know of our numbers. We could take them by surprise. I like it.” Sayaka finally replied, looking at her fellow Alpha, before looking at Kei. “Those who are not fit to fight will be on guard duty, I would prefer if they stay here, and protect those who cannot fight at all.”

“Should I leave a portion of my own troops here as well? Maybe the archers can hide in trees and give everyone a sense of what’s going on before reporting back if anything bad happens.” Yuka suggested, she was willing to do anything she could to support Namba their current state.

Sayaka nodded. "Have you sooner an inventory check as of recent?" She asked both shewolves.

"With the supplies we got from our small scrimmage with the mercenaries and the trading of wares, we're actually in the positive with our items." Yuka replied.

"We have very little items, but secured our armor. Herbs and armor is all we brought with us." Kei reported, sounding upset with how little they have, until a hand landed on her shoulder.

The Namba shewolf smiled.  "Good. I'm sure we have someone who can check on and repair them from Sakae." Seeing the nod from Yuka, the smile on her face widened. "We're taking back what's ours!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse at the tension between Yui and Paru
> 
> and steamy NishiKumi

“So this is what a clan looks like.” Yui hummed to herself, as she watched wolf after wolf wander around Sakae’s part of the camp. She wasn’t really sure what she could do, but she enjoyed being treated as a guest. The shewolves that she would approach, smiled at graciously, not the least bit curious on what a human was wandering around here. She hadn’t seen Paru in a while, and she was actively looking for the shewolf, but it shouldn't be so hard to spot a frowning wolf.

Glancing into a tent, something caught her eye. A rare, and exotic herb she’s only seen in a books. Looking around, she didn’t see anyone inside, or even around the tent. Taking the chance to get a better look, Yui snuck into the tent.

The herb was just sitting there, carefully planted in a clay pot along with sheets of notes that she couldn’t read, but she had seen the text before, from a book she found and Paru translated for her on medical procedures. Skipping past the book, she was tempted to reach out and touch the important plant, but opted not too. Any mishandling could ruin it and it would be her fault. She was curious, but not stupid to forget her protocols in handling medical supplies.

Glancing around the tent, she noticed more supplies, whoever’s tent this was seemed know what they’re doing. Some of the equipment she saw were completely different from the one’s she used and Yui recalled the time Paru had explained to her that her people were stronger than humans. It takes more than just a precise cut of a scalpel or a skilled pierce of a needle to treat their bodies, it takes a stronger metal and the only thing she owned that was made of the same thing was her scalpel. The same one she used to fix Sayaka’s stitches back then.

“Hello? Are you lost?”

The voice startled her out of her musings, making her jump and turn around, Yui threw her hands into the air. “I didn’t touch anything I swear!”

The shewolf’s face morphed from confusion to amusement. “I know you didn’t.” Realization came onto her face, as she realized the female before her was the human medic they recently picked up.

“What brought you here? My collection of herbs?”

“Yes! I was just passing by, and I spotted this beauty. How did you find it?” Yui asked curiously, seeing that the shewolf wasn’t upset at her invading her personal quarters. “Oh I’m being rude, Yokoyama Yui.” She held her hand for the shewolf to take.

Smiling at the greeting, Yuuko took and shook her hand. “Kinoshita Yukiko, I’m from Sakae if you can guess from my robes. I’ve seen you around quite a bit and heard a little bit about you, but its finally a pleasure to hold a conversation with you.”

“T-Thank you. It’s nice speaking to someone into the same things as me.”

“I know the feeling, my mate tunes me out once I start talking about medical things, she prefers hunting and tracking. Please take a seat, I have a feeling that we have a lot of things to talk about.”

 

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Sayaka prepared to enter a certain hut, she found out from Kei that Nana hadn't been seen outside her quarters since they fled to this area of land.

Walking in, she spotted the older shewolf, sitting on a bed, just starting out the window despite the fact that there was nothing to see, other than the empty sky. Sayaka could see how underweight she was, her cheekbones and ribs could be seen from this far. She was completely different from what Sayaka remembered as if the… thing in front of her was a husk of her friend. 

"Nana." The Alpha announced her presence to her friend.

Nana turned around, and Sayaka could peer into her lifeless brown eyes. "They took her from me." The broken shewolf spoke, her voice barely higher than a whisper. "I never," She hiccupped, tears forming in her eyes. Any thought or whisper of ‘her’ brought tears to Nana’s eye. "I never got to tell her my feelings."

Seeing her friend in this state broke Sayaka's heart. Nana is usually a happy caring person, she’d think of other people’s needs first before her own just as she had taken care of them long ago. Despite being the eldest of them all she can be a bit silly and childish, her jokes always fail, but it was her way of making people around her happy. 

She wasn’t sure what to do now but she slowly approached Nana and sat down next to her. She listened to the sobs coming from Nana, not knowing what to do and each sob that she heard sent a stab of guilt to her heart.

If she had come sooner she could have saved Aina from being executed, spared Nana from this pain and ended all this. It also made her feel useless that she couldn’t do anything for Nana, she was no good at comforting people. Her hands were made to punch and ask questions later, not to nurture and care like Nana can naturally do. 

Minutes and maybe even hours passed, before Nana’s sobs slowly faded and an oppressive silence took over the room. 

“Sayaka…” Nana called out, her voice lacking the usual cheery tone to it. It brought a chill down Sayaka’s spine at how cold and dead Nana sounded.

Sayaka turned to look at her friend and instead of seeing grief in her friend’s eyes what she saw made her heart beat faster from fear. There was no warmth or any affection coming from Nana’s eyes, instead there was only anger and something that Sayaka feared, a thirst for vengeance.

“Sayaka, can you promise me something?” Nana asked, looking straight into her friend’s eyes.

The other shewolf swallowed nervously, she already didn’t like where this was going. She failed in trying to comfort her friend already because she didn’t know how to and it seems her failure had resulted to her friend going to a void that she never imagined Nana would ever be in.

“Nana, I do-” 

“Hear me out.” The elder shewolf interrupted, her hand coming up to hold Sayaka’s and squeezing it tightly. 

For a moment Sayaka thought that Nana might not want vengeance and hope bloomed in her heart that maybe she hadn’t lost her friend yet that Nana was still her usual self, jumping back from whatever dark thoughts she had swirling in her head. But that hope didn’t last when she felt Nana’s nails dig into her hand, strong enough to draw blood.

“Promise me that you’ll kill them all.” Nana said and Sayaka wanted to cry out when she saw the light in her friend’s eyes die a little more with each word she heard but was speechless to say anything. “And bring me back that bitch’s head. I won’t give her peace, even in death.”

Sayaka held back a gasp, what Nana was asking for was against all their laws and traditions. In Namba their funeral rites had the deceased cremated in a pyre and their ashes spread in the forest, as their last contribution in protecting the forest. To complete the right the body has to be intact, if not they would not be able to achieve peace with their souls roaming the mortal plane, searching for the missing part of their body. Even if the last part was found, there was nothing their soul can do and will be unable to enter the Eternal Hunting Grounds, their version of heaven to humans.

“Do it for me and for Aina.” Nana persisted, her grip on Sayaka’s hand getting tighter, showing the natural strength that she rarely used.

“I promise.” Sayaka nodded reluctantly, the words she said leaving a bitter aftertaste. 

Nana’s hand slowly let go of Sayaka’s, leaving crescent shaped cuts behind. The marks left behind were nothing compared to what the shewolf before her was experiencing, her physical wounds were temporary, but Nana’s emotional ones were beyond healing. Sayaka could only pray she doesn't become more corrupt as time goes by. 

 

* * *

 

Kumi shifted around, looking for her favorite source of warmth, but found that there was nothing there. Opening her eyes and sitting up, the kitsune frowned, as she rubbed her stomach. She was cold, hungry, and mad.

As if sensing her mate’s distress, Yuka came into the tent a moment later. “I’m sorry you woke up without me, but something came up.” She explained, as she struggled to catch her breath, she ran back from her task, only to hear her mate shifting about. Yuka honestly didn't expect her mate to wake up without her.

Kumi's frown deepens at the excuse, before crossing her arms over her chest. Giving her mate a glare, she remembered Yuka's punishment. Getting up slowly, she walked past the confused shewolf, and digged around in one of her bags, feeling a familiar leather object, she pulled it out. 

Yuka couldn't see what get mate was looking for, and approached her, about to offer her services to her, but stopped, as the kitsune turned around. It felt like someone had walked on her grave when she saw the thing Kumi was holding.

Before she could protest, the leather collar was around her neck. Kumi leaned in, as she tugged on the well adjusted binding. "If I catch you with this off, you can say goodbye to our late night fun."

A low sound came from Yuka's throat at the threat, it was a mix of a groan and a whimper, and either way expressed her displeasure and… excitement perfectly. Seeing Yuka's defiance die down, brought back the dominating feeling to Kumi, as she licked her lips. A small throb beginning to form between her legs.

Sensing her mate's sudden change, Yuka noticed that Kumi's orange iris were small slits, something that only happens when she was aroused. She gulped audibly at what her mate was planning to do to her.

Kumi dragged her bondmate towards their bed, using the collar to pull her mate after her. She regretted a bit not buying the leash that came along with it but this would work for now. Her shewolf might still need a bit of time to be broken in before moving on to other things. When they were close enough to their bed, the kitsune pushed Yuka down to sit on the edge of it. 

Yuka did not question her mate’s motives nor did make any protest at being pushed around. She’d experienced one of her mate’s moodswings already and was terrified on how her mate would react if she tried to resist. Even though she felt afraid she was still excited on what her kitsune will do next, she was usually the dominant one and was the one that would manhandle Kumi around which the kitsune didn’t seem to mind at all. 

In fact there was one instance that Kumi had purposely asked the shewolf to do whatever she wanted to her and just take pleasure in using the kitsune’s body. Yuka had been worried at her mate’s request but seeing the hurt look on Kumi’s face at being rejected made her change her mind and was pleasantly surprised when Kumi really enjoyed it. She still remembered how ears were still ringing from Kumi’s screaming.

The kitsune straddled Yuka’s lap and when the shewolf tried to put her hands on Kumi’s hips but they were batted away. She pinned them on Yuka’s sides, using her knees to hold them down.

“Where have you been?” Kumi asked, snaking her hands under the shewolf’s robes and raking her nails down Yuka’s stomach. Her nails had become a little bit sharper since her transformation and loved the way it would leave red welts on the shewolf’s skin.

Kumi’s hands moved behind Yuka’s back and started to leave her marks there, digging her nails in hard enough just to leave marks. “Tell me, where have you been?”

Yuka swallowed nervously. “I was at a meeting. I had to talk to Sayaka and the others what our plans are.”

“And what were your plans?” Kumi asked in feigned interest. Her hands moved out of Yuka’s robe and tangled her fingers in Yuka’s hair, pulling back the shewolf’s head before pressing her lips against Yuka’s neck.

“We plan to siege Sayaka’s home in three days. We made plans on how to send out some scouts…” Kumi tuned out anything else that Yuka was going to say and focused on what she was doing.

While her mouth was busy peppering the shewolf’s neck with bites and kisses, her hands started to undo her bondmate’s robes. She was about to undo the last to tie to Yuka’s robe when an idea struck her. It was something that she’d thought not long ago and this was a perfect chance to try it.

She stood up from Yuka’s lap, surprising the shewolf from the sudden action but didn’t say anything to stop the kitsune. The shewolf watched curiously at her mate look for something around their room and her her eyes widened when she saw Kumi pick up a familiar case then pick it out a vial from it. 

“Um… Kumi?” Yuka called out a little nervously. 

She still remembered the first night they’d used it, the unforgettable feeling of being inside her mate and the several hours they spent with it. Yuka was looking forward to being to use it again but she didn’t think that it’d be this soon.

Kumi walked back to Yuka and took her place on the shewolf’s lap again. The vial the kitsune had in her hand was larger and the liquid inside was a little darker. From what Seira had made her listen to, the effects of this vial would last longer than the previous one she and Kumi used. The number six on it was also quite foreboding.

The kitsune tugged the shewolf forward with her robes, kissing her bondmate deeply before pulling away and uncapping the vial. “Open your mouth.”

Yuka obliged, allowing Kumi to pour the contents of the vial into her mouth and the last thing she felt before passing out again was Kumi’s hands slipping her robes off of her.

 

* * *

 

Enjoying her conversion with the Sakae shewolf, Yui lost track of time, and before she knew it another shewolf came, and nearly bit her head off for staying so long. Yukko was kind enough to explain the situation to her mate, but Ogiso still didn't trust her. The scout kept giving her the stink eye, even going as far as growling at her.

The human Doctor took that as her sign to leave. She’d forgotten how territorial shewolves were with their mates, Paru didn’t have any issues with anyone at the village because everyone knew in the village that Yui would also choose her work over any lover. Until Paru came and still the villagers still had the same assumption. When Sayaka and Miyuki visited her shewolf didn’t even show any signs of territorial instinct. 

_ She probably had a feeling that they were bonded. _

Humming a song that her caretaker used to sing when she was smaller, she wandered her way back to her tent. Surprisingly Paru was waiting for her, a deep frown on her face, her tail flicking behind her, a sure sign that she wasn't in a happy mood.

Swallowing nervously, Yui opened her mouth. "Uh-"

"Where were you?" The shewolf interrupted, before the Doctor could say anything.

"I was talking to this wolf from Sakae, she's a medic for them and she had rare herbs..." Yui went on, talking about Yukko, but all Paru registered was her mate with someone else. An unknown shewolf caught her mate's attention.

The shewolf didn't like that at all.

Standing, she moved gracefully to the human who was still running her mouth, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and silenced her with a bruising kiss.

Yui was too surprised to respond, but that didn't stop Paru, as she gripped her mate's wrist and brought it up to her face, breaking the kiss, she pressed her lips possessively to the mark she made on it.

"H-haruka." Yui stuttered it out her mate's true name, one she rarely used.

The use if her real name sent a tingle down her spine, the shewolf still didn't respond verbally, but instead allowed her fangs to sink into the skin, the soft gasp she got was well worth it.

"You're mine. " She growled into the skin, before nipping harder. Yui was unable to do anything. Her mate, as rare as it was, was showing off her extremely jealous side, it also didn't help the fact that Yukko's scent was on Yui's clothes. The shewolf wanted to tear them off.

In fact, she might just do so.

Leaving Yui's mark, she growled softly her eyes flashing, before starting to roughly remove her mate's clothing, almost tearing them off.

It wasn't until Yui was in her pants, with her shirt half way of her body before the human finally reacted. "What's wrong?" She asked stopping Paru's hands, usually she didn't mind when her wolf wanted sex, but this time felt different.

Yui asked again, but still got no reply. Sighing, she tugged Paru by the hand and lead them to their bed. If her wolf wanted to be taken care of, she would do so. Sitting down, Yui pulled her mate onto her lap both of her hands resting on her waist.

Paru's tense body started to relax a bit, but her breathing started to pick up a bit, as salty as she was, being completely surrounded by the human caused a warmth to bloom between her legs.

"I don't know what I did wrong , but I'll make it up to you." The human mumbled into Paru's neck before peppering soft kisses there.

Moving her leg against the shewolf's center, Yui relished in the gasp she got, and took in the red face before her. Paru needed this.

The hands on her waist trailed up her back before feeling a familiar pair of buttons that held the dress together. With practiced ease, she undid them, the material falling a bit on the wolf's body.

Feeling her skin become exposed, Paru released a shaky exhale, before looking up at her mate, she could see concern in her brown eyes, but she could also see a more powerful emotion: Love.

Her mate loved her. The shewolf felt stupid for being jealous, but it was one of her biggest fears, and one of the reasons she didn't want to come along. What if someone tried to take her mate from her? She shook her head and buried it in Yui's neck, inhaling the scent of her lover.

Yui brought a hand up to the shewolf's hip, and used her fingers to rub small circles on it, one of her various calming methods.  Licking her lips, Paru pulled back a bit, before engaging the human with another kiss, turning her head she deepened it, with a few strokes of Yui's tongue, she felt herself become lightheaded.

Pulling away for some air, the wolf panted, while Yui once again began planting fiery kisses down her neck, paying extra attention to her mate's breathy moans, even if she knew all her weak spots.

The wolf had a hand buried in the Doctor's raven locks, as she tilted her head, giving more of herself to get mate. When Yui bit down on her collarbone, her grip on the human tightened, as she clenched her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure there, the throbbing making it hard for her to focus.

"Yui.." The shewolf breathed out, trying to gain the Doctor's attention, but failed as Yui took the breathy moan as encouragement. She took the hand she had resting on Haruka's hip, and brought it to the junction between her wolf's legs, thoroughly pleased at the fact that she could feel how aroused Paru was.

Haruka on the other hand bit her lip at Yui's light petting, her hips jerking at the stimulation. But just as the rubbing started, it also ended, as Yui instead went to remove the shewolf's dress in one swoop, it landed somewhere in the ground, as well as her top.

If there was one thing Yui loved about her mate, was that she preferred to not wear anything under her dress. Paru reasoned that her clothes were already constricting and if she wore undergarments, she’d prefer to be stuck in her shifted form for the rest of her life.

Bringing a hand up to Paru's bare breast, she cupped the swell, the hard nipple pressing against her palm. The human licked her lips as she watched her mate arch at her touch, pushing more of her breast into her hand, as Yui massaged one. Swooping in, she took the ignored one into her mouth, her warm tongue dancing over the hard bud.

Paru gasped, the hand on Yui’s head tightening, her nails digging into her scalp. While a bit painful, Yui continued with her ministrations of the shewolf’s body, she could feel her getting warmer and warmer by the moment. She shifted her leg to brush against the wolf’s center again, coaxing a louder, drawn out moan from Haruka’s mouth.

Releasing her mate's breast from her mouth, she trailed kisses back to Paru’s neck, her hand going back to resting on the wolf’s crotch, trailing her hand down, she marveled at how wet she was. Biting back a moan, Paru twitched as her bundle of nerves got a bit of attention, as the human pressed her middle finger against it.

Digit covered in her mate’s juices, Yui went in for the kill, as she lightly prodded the wolf’s pussy. Her mate was ready for her, and with a quick motion, she entered her. The wolf nearly fainted as the single finger filled her up all the way to the knuckle, before she could recover it was taken out, and paired with another. Two fingers now pushed into her, both of the shewolf’s arms were now wrapped around Yui's back.

The human considered waiting a moment before moving her hand, but her mate had other plans. Paru shifted a bit, lifting her hips before taking Yui's fingers again. She repeated the motion again, this time her mate moving with her, together they set a fast pace.

Paru threw her head back at the pleasure, Yui always knew what she wanted, and where to pay attention too. When her thumb rubbed the shewolf's clit, a whimper left her mouth. If it was possible, the wolf got hornier.

Yui began to speed up her thrusts, while curling her fingers, knowing that her mate was close. She took in Haruka's body, her dark red cheeks, sweat glistening in her body, her breast bouncing at her hard thrusts, all of that mixed with her breathy moans caused a bit of pride to swell in the Doctor's chest.

The shewolf was so close, she just needed a small push, and Yui was going to give it to her. Leaning in close, she whispered into her mate's furry ear. "I love you."

Paru tensed up, her eyes watering up as she reached her climax. Her claws dug into Yui's back, causing the human to bite her lip at the pain. Using her free hand, Yui put it at the small of Paru's back and brought her mate closer to her body.

Haruka's shudders started to die down, and she realized that she was crying. She tried to hide her face, but her stubborn mate wouldn't let her. "Not so fast." 

"Yui.." The shewolf half whined, half growled. 

“Stop hiding from me. You’re….always wearing a mask, even around me. If you have something to say, then say it.”

The shewolf bit her lip nervously, before responding. “I dont like when other wolves look at you, or spend time with you. You’re mine.”

Yui blushed a bit at the confession, and also bit back a smile. Her wolf was jealous, and she found it adorable beyond belief. “And you call me dumb.” She chuckled, before wincing in pain, as the shewolf dug her claws into her lower back.

“Shut up.”

The pain ended as the wolf removed her claws, before pushing the human down in the bed. Paru readjusted herself on Yui's lap, slowly dragging a claws down her pale skin, making it flush red.

"You're talking too much, and your clothes are still on."

 

* * *

 

Yuka groaned and tugged on the ties that bound her hands to the bed post. When the elixir had taken effect, she’d woken up already stripped down and tied up with Kumi’s hand already busy readying her up. Her hips bucked up when she felt the familiar feeling of Kumi’s tongue on the the tip of her length. She looked down just in time to see Kumi take in more than just the tip with her mouth and she held back a scream.

Kumi hadn’t done this before, her mate had preferred to lick the tip and Yuka was too busy trying to fill her mate up. The shewolf cursed under her breath as Kumi tried to take in more. The kitsune looked up at her, looking proudly at the way Yuka was tugging on her bonds and the strained look on Yuka’s face, the shewolf was clearly trying to stop herself from thrusting up into Kumi’s mouth.

Kumi pulled back, giving herself a bit of breathing room and preparing herself for what she planning to do. She had managed to take a little more than just the tip with her mouth and she wanted to try if she could take more.

“Kumi…” The shewolf called out. She had a feeling on what her bondmate wanted to do and she didn’t want Kumi to hurt herself while doing it. “You know, you don’t have to.”

The kitsune frowned, glaring at her mate a bit. “I didn’t tell you to speak and don’t tell me what to do.”

Yuka immediately shut her mouth, not wanting to receive more of her mate’s ire at such a vulnerable position. Instead she held on to the bonds around her wrists, steeling herself for whatever her mate was going to dish out.

Kumi raised herself up on her knees, crawling up Yuka’s body, placing her hands on either side of the shewolf’s head and glared at Yuka.

“We're going to have rules for tonight.” Kumi stated, raking her nails from Yuka’s neck to her belly. “First rule, don’t speak unless I ask you a question. Second, don’t move unless I give you permission. Third, don’t come unless I give you permission. As long as you're tied up, I'm in charge.”

Kumi took the shewolf’s length in her hand again, giving it a good squeeze then started moving her hand back and forth. “Do you understand?”

Yuka nodded promptly, trying to think for anything else to say through the waves of pleasure she got with every stroke that Kumi made. She heard her mate sigh and stopped her hand’s movement.

“I asked you a question where is my answer?” Kumi demanded, squeezing a little bit on Yuka. She knew it might hurt a little bit but it should be enough to make her bondmate bend to her will.

“Yes! Yes, I understand!” The shewolf acquiesced. It didn’t really hurt but she didn’t look forward to having Kumi dig her nails down there even if she loved them clawing at her back.

Satisfied with the shewolf’s answer, Kumi resumed her ministrations and contemplated on continuing on her plans. Since they had used a different elixir this time, Kumi wondered if it would be different from the last time they used it. She leaned down and started to lick the tip, hoping that she might be able to get a few drops of the shewolf’s arousal. When she did, she wrapped her lips around the tip to savor every drop she could get.

What she wanted to try was related what Yuka had told her on their wedding night, a little detail that she was curious of. She pulled back again, taking a deep breathe before leaning down and instead of just wrapping her lips around the tip, she tried take more of Yuka in her mouth. While keeping her hand moving up and down around the length.

As she slowly took in as much as she could, Kumi could feel the shewolf’s hips twitch and jerk under her. She raked her nails down Yuka’s thigh, warning the shewolf not to move and was glad that she told Yuka the rules of this game. She was thoroughly enjoying being the one in control.

Yuka, on the other hand, did her best not to make a sound, but the sudden feeling of her mate's mouth was making it harder for her. The kitsune was kind enough to place a pillow under her head so she could see what her mate was doing. Feeling her mate’s mouth on her was amazing already, enough to bring her so close to her climax but to see it brought the pleasure to a much high plane. It drove her mad and the only thing she wanted to do was thrust her hips up then fill her mate’s mouth with her arousal. But her kitsune had given her rules and she had no intention of breaking them or suffer from her mate’s ire.

She could feel Yuka hardening further in her mouth and she did her best to take more of Yuka before slowly pulling back to take a breath of air then took Yuka in her mouth again. Kumi's ears twitched as she picked up a soft gasp, she looked up and sent the shewolf a warning glare. As much as she wanted to taste more of the shewolf’s arousal, she wanted to know how long she could make the shewolf wait until she started to beg.

Kumi returned her attention on what she was doing, she bobbed her head up and down, trying her best to take in more of the shewolf without choking herself. It throbbed and twitched in her mouth, a sign that the shewolf was already close to her climax. She glanced at her bondmate and judging from the strained look on her face, Yuka was doing her best not to come without her permission.

The kitsune was enjoying her domination on Yuka quite a lot and just when she was about to resume her actions another idea came to mind. She pulled away and crawled her way up the shewolf’s body, leaving kisses and scratches along the way. She straddled the shewolf’s lap, letting the shewolf’s length press against her center. She started to grind her hips, slowly moving back and forth just enough to give herself pleasure and to tease her shewolf.

She looked sweetly at Yuka while running a soothing hand through Yuka’s hair. “You’ve been such an obedient… puppy. I think that’s what I’ll call you from now on. What do you think of your new name, puppy?”

Yuka tried her best to answer but the need to come and the feeling of her mate rubbing against was far too distracting. It tempted her to break the rules her mate had given and take whatever punishment her mate will give her afterwards. She gasped when she felt her mate’s nails dig into her arm.

“I asked you a question, puppy. Do you like your new name?”

“I love it! I love my new name!” The shewolf answered, she didn’t feel the pain that much the feeling of Kumi’s center sliding against her length. Instead it only reminded her of what her mate could do to her if she didn’t obey.

Kumi’s nails eased from the shewolf’s arm and brought her hand up to pat the shewolf’s face, cooing softly. “Good, puppy. I promise you that if you behave, I’ll take good care of you.”

Yuka nodded and Kumi pushed herself up on her knees. “Now, I want you to do something for me, puppy. I love having you inside me but I want to put that mouth of yours to good use.”

The kitsune moved up the shewolf’s body, until her thighs were on either side of the shewolf’s head. She slowly let a hand run down her body, briefly stopping to pinch her nipples before letting it slide down between her legs, letting her fingers run over the opening before pushing two inside of her. She gasped, nearly falling forward at the sudden spike of pleasure she felt but managed to brace a hand on the bedding. 

This was the first time Kumi had touched herself because Yuka was always there to tend to her needs, she rocked her hips in time with her thrusts not minding at all that her bondmate was doing was watching her. It still felt good but it didn’t leave that lingering feeling of warmth from her shewolf’s touches. The only thing she wanted to do was reach her own climax, she opened her eyes and looked down to see her bondmate watching the space between her legs.

She pulled out her fingers, running them over her pussy just to show Yuka how aroused she was before running her soaked fingers over the shewolf’s lips. Kumi grinned when Yuka’s tongue darted out to lick her fingers and she let the shewolf lick off as much as she can, a little reward for behaving and following her orders. 

“Good, puppy.” Kumi praised when Yuka was done cleaning off her fingers. “Do you want more of it, puppy?”

Yuka nodded, licking her lips excitedly at what her mate might do next. Her need to reach her own climax forgotten and was more focused on meeting her kitsune’s needs.

Kumi tugged on the shewolf’s hair as she positioned her center over the shewolf’s mouth. She held back a gasp when she felt Yuka’s hot breath against her pussy but was unable to hold back a moan when the shewolf’s tongue started to lick her center.

Yuka did her best to give her mate as much pleasure as she can, straining her neck to angle her head in the right place and doing everything she knew with her tongue to make Kumi moan. Judging from the sounds she could hear from her mate, she was doing a good job. She winced a bit when the kitsune tugged on her hair, trying to move her head where Kumi wanted it and she felt her tongue brush against her mate’s entrance. She lifted her head off the beddings and tried to push her tongue inside her mate, starting a thrusting motion.

The kitsune called out Yuka’s name, she fell forward but was able to hold herself up by planting both of her hands in front of her. She pushed herself closer against the shewolf’s mouth, rocking her hips in time with each thrust of Yuka’s tongue and not caring at all that she might be suffocating Yuka. All she wanted was to reach her climax.

She quickly reached for the shewolf’s hand, grasping it tightly in her own as she reached her release, rocking her hips and calling out her bondmate’s name repeatedly. The waves of pleasure she felt much stronger than before and, her arms and legs shook at effort at trying to keep her body raised. 

The waves slowly tapered off and she was starting to feel Yuka’s mouth taking in every drop of her arousal. She tried to hold herself up but her legs felt too weak and she tiredly fell onto her side, careful not to hit her knee on the shewolf’s head. She tried to catch her breath and stop her legs from shaking but the little shockwaves she still felt from orgasm were still there, making it hard for her to recover.

Still she did her best to get up to straddle the shewolf’s hips. Her climax had given her what she needed but she still craved to feel the shewolf inside her. She gazed at Yuka who was still watching her intently, licking her lips and waiting for the kitsune’s next move. Kumi could see Yuka restraining herself with the way she was tugging on the bonds and, the way her muscles would flex and twitch. The shewolf would be aching to reach her own climax by now.

But that didn’t mean that Yuka was off the hook. She took Yuka’s length in her hand again, giving it a few powerful strokes that made her shewolf grit her teeth and close her eyes. Kumi hoped that the shewolf can last a little longer, she didn’t want to end her fun yet.

With the tip pressed up against her entrance, the kitsune carefully lowered herself onto the shewolf’s length. She was ready enough from previous climax so she was able to take Yuka’s whole length with ease. Kumi allowed herself some time to enjoy the feeling of the shewolf inside her and, the way that Yuka shuddered and twitched in the effort in trying to stop herself from thrusting up.

Yuka closed her eyes as she tried to think of other things other Kumi’s warmth around her, even going as far as remembering the time she accidentally ate sand just by falling off her camel. It was Jurina’s fault anyway, the damn whelp was scared of heights even if it was just a few feet in the air. Her attempt at distracting herself was interrupted when the silky heat enveloping her was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes to see her kitsune’s pussy hovering just a few scant inches above the tip before moving her gaze up.

“Keep your eyes open, puppy.” The kitsune’s voice lacked any of the sweetness that Yuka had gotten used and she bit back a grunt when the kitsune took her whole length again. Her mate’s walls rippled and grasped hungrily at her length, making it harder for her to stop herself from reaching her climax. “I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Satisfied that she was able to give her instructions without stuttering at the end, Kumi started a slow and languid rhythm as she let her own hands roam over body. The kitsune wasn’t accustomed to talking like…  _ that _ but she was learning to. Besides using it seemed to get a positive response from Yuka.

The pace she set was starting to build up like a slow burn down the pit of her belly. She was willing to take her time, her shewolf had helped take the urgency off and was going to enjoy punishing her wolf. She looked down and watched the muscles on her bondmate’s body flex and let her nails rake over Yuka’s stomach, leaving angry red welts blooming after her touch.

The shewolf fought to keep her eyes open and stop herself from spilling into her mate but it was nearly impossible with all the things her mate was doing, from the way the kitsune’s walls clenched around her to the moans she could hear coming from Kumi. All of it was driving her mad, making the throbbing and pressure down her loins all the more powerful. She did concentrated on trying to keep up with her mate’s orders.

She felt Kumi’s movements slowly become faster and more erratic. The kitsune pressed her body against the shewolf’s as best as she could as her second climax for the started to overtake her body. The pleasure rippled throughout her body, touching every inch of her like waves and slowly ebbed away.

When she was able to gain control of her limbs, she slowly lifted herself off of Yuka and let out a small squeak when the shewolf’s still hard length left her. She would have stayed longer on top of her bondmate but the growing swell of her belly was making it risky, instead she laid on her side again with her back towards the shewolf. Closing her eyes, she tried to catch her breath and bask in the little aftershocks from her orgasm. Somehow it was always like that with the shewolf, her body would have tiny orgasms after a big one and her pussy would still tingle from it.

A moment later, she felt the bed shift and she opened her eyes to see the shewolf hovering over her, hands placed on either side of her body.

“How did you get out of the bonds?” Kumi asked in between pants. She felt Yuka’s hands on her, turning her on her back and spreading her legs for the shewolf to slip into.

“I have my ways.” Yuka replied, nipping on the mark on Kumi’s neck while running herself against her mate’s pussy, the kitsune was soaked and the shewolf felt a shiver of excitement at how she would be able to slide in easily. She positioned the tip over her mate’s entrance and slowly started to push inside. “You’ve had your fun, kitsune and it’s about time that I get my reward.”

Kumi gasped, feeling her shewolf completely fill her once again. She would never tire of that feeling, the delicious stretch she would get from being fucked and the satisfying ache she would feel the next day. She lifted her hands to grasp on to Yuka’s neck and shoulders, holding on for what she hopes to another intense fucking. Yuka didn’t waste any time on foreplay or preparation. Her mate was ready, judging from how easy it was for her to slide right in and the sounds that their body made whenever she’d thrust a little harder than usual.

She could already feel the kitsune’s walls grasp around her length, milking her already. The shewolf cursed under breath when her mate grasped too tightly, managing to squeeze out a little spurt. Yuka was still doing her best to hold back and for second she thought that maybe breaking from her bonds was actually a bad idea for her self-control. She lifted herself on her arms and pulled out, eliciting a whine from the kitsune. Yuka quieted her with a kiss before pulling away and quickly moving Kumi onto her hands and knees, grabbing the base of the kitsune’s tail for more control.

“Yuka!” Kumi called out, once again she felt the shewolf’s member slip inside with ease and resuming the hard and fast pace from earlier. She didn’t mind or care though this was one of the positions she had tried with Yuka on their wedding night and she knew that the shewolf enjoyed this the most.

Kumi fisted the bedding in her hands and burying her face into it, closing in to her climax much faster than she expected despite the previous ones she had. She could hear Yuka grunting at the effort to fuck her, the volume becoming louder and louder as the shewolf neared her orgasm.

The shewolf kept up her movements while holding onto her mate’s tail and hips, the grip she had on it was sure to leave bruises later but she didn’t care. Her mind was muddled with pleasure and the near painful throbbing of her length was urging her to reach her own climax. She changed the angle of thrusts slightly, making sure that the tip brushed over the spot that would drive her mate insane.

When she was about to fall over the edge, the shewolf stopped at the last minute, pulling herself out until only the head was left in side. Her body was shuddering with need and was barely able to think past the haze of pleasure even just by feeling the kitsune’s walls grasp hungrily for her.

Yuka called out the kitsune‘s name, her voice was a mix between a growl and a whisper, Kumi looked over to her bondmate, the sound of her name coming from felt it was vibrating throughout her whole being. She whimpered and rocked her hips back needily but Yuka’s grip on her was steadfast, preventing her from making any movement at all.

The kitsune could see a bit of pleading in the shewolf’s eyes and she realized that Yuka was still waiting for permission. She grinned and reached behind her to tug on the shewolf’s collar, pulling Yuka’s body flush against her’s. The shewolf’s grip on her loosened a bit, allowing to move her hips and the shewolf slowly pushed herself back in the kitsune.

“Such a good puppy…” Kumi cooed, stroking the fine hairs on the shewolf’s nape. She sighed contentedly when Yuka completely filled her, feeling the shewolf pepper kisses on her mehndi. She could feel how tense Yuka was and she lowered herself on her elbows, presenting herself for the shewolf. “...go ahead. You’ve earned your reward.”

Yuka growled as she pulled back and slammed herself in to the hilt as powerful jets of her climax shot out to fill the kitsune, finally relieved of being able to reach her climax. She could feel her mate’s walls clenching and quivering around her. Despite her need to stay inside her mate and bask in the feeling, Yuka made a few more thrusts until she finally heard her mate scream her name.

The shewolf always took pleasure at the fact that she could elicit such reaction from her kitsune and as they slowly came down from their highs, Yuka slowly pulled out of her mate. Her eyes immediately went to her mate’s well fucked pussy and felt a shiver of delight from seeing her own orgasm slowly spilling out of the kitsune’s opening. She was tempted to thrust back in and keep going but her kitsune needed a quick break.

She carefully lowered Kumi on to her side and laid down behind her mate, cradling her kitsune in her arms. Yuka started to plant kisses on her mate’s shoulder while one hand moved to stroke her mate’s belly soothingly.

“Was I a good puppy?” Yuka asked after a few moments and Kumi’s hand came up to stroke her hair.

Kumi turned her head to plant a kiss on the shewolf’s cheek before laying her head down, sighing happily at the shewolf’s soothing touches. She lifted her tail to trail down teasing touches down Yuka’s body. “Yes you were a good puppy.”

“Can we do some more? I’d like to be your puppy for a little longer.” The shewolf asked excitedly her tail thumping happily behind her.

“In a little bit, I still need to catch my breath.” Kumi answered and when she heard Yuka’s disappointed whine, she let her tail brush lightly against Yuka’s length. “But ready yourself up, I  want you hard and throbbing for me. I still have plans for you and your collar.”

 

* * *

 

Sluggishly returning to her temporary hut, Sayaka sighed, before entering. She noticed her mate poking at the fire she made in the pit, and on the table was the leftovers of the doe she caught a ways back. Hearing footsteps, Miyuki looked back, before smiling, but it soon faded, as she saw the stressed out look on the wolf’s face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, standing up, and approaching the shewolf.

Sayaka opened her arms to her mate, who entered the embrace. Wrapping her arms around her mate’s waist, she let out a shaky exhale. “It’s Nana, she asked something impossible of me...and I agreed.” She spoke softly, the bitter taste in her mouth returning. “I’ve.. I’ve never seen her like that before, she’s usually goofy and sweet, but what I saw..” The shewolf trailed off, burying her face into her mate’s hair.

Miyuki held onto her wolf tighter, whatever happened with her friend must of really shocked her. “I won’t ask for anything else, if you wish to tell me, then you can. I’m sorry for the change that happened to her.”

Sayaka shook her head. “No, it’s my fault this happened, if only I came back sooner, I could of prevented Aina’s death!” She exclaimed, her voice cracking a bit. Everything that was happening was starting to hit her, people were dying, getting hurt, losing loved ones, and she was powerless against it.

She felt like a pup all over again. Small, powerless, and afraid.

The human rubbed Sayaka’s back, as she felt her shewolf starting to tremble in her arms. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this.’ She noticed, a moment later, she felt something wet and warm landing on her. Sayaka was crying, her sobs muffled by the fact she was biting her lip.

Miyuki felt her heart break, her strong shewolf was hurting, and she couldn’t do anything but hold her. Telling her everything was going to be alright would only be false hope, as she couldn’t see into the future. 

“Shhh, let it all out. You’ll feel better.” Miyuki cooed softly, patting her mate’s back, as the embrace tightened, Sayaka's crying only getting a bit heavier.

Stepping back a bit, Miyuki lead them to their bed, and helped her shewolf onto it, their embrace never breaking, but at least when Sayaka was done, she could fall asleep. The two remained in the position, the shewolf showing no signs of calming down right away.

All Miyuki could do was constantly pat her back and run her hands through her hair, occasionally rubbing the back of the wolf’s ears. Sayaka was shivering as her pent up emotions slipped out of her in the form of tears. She was frustrated at the fact that she was useless, she couldn’t even convey her emotions verbally, and was reduced to her current state.

The human noticed moments later that the shewolf passed out, to tired to do anything else. The wolf cuddled closer to Miyuki, whimpering in her sleep. Waiting until the shewolf was in a deep slumber, Miyuki carefully untangled herself from her grasp, making sure to put a pillow in her place for now.

She continued with her previous task of cooking, she wanted something that wouldn't need her constant watching, so we opted to make a stew. She also has a small loaf of bread she got from the Sakae wagon, when they were handing out supplies to those who wanted to cook for their loved ones. She placed that aside, along with some vegetables she acquired from Yui’s village. Wiping her knife clean, she began slicing the extra ingredients carefully, all the time in Sakae, and not cooking made her a bit rusty, and she didn’t want to hurt herself on such an easy task.

Moving the slices into the pot, she placed it back onto the fire, before adding a bit more salt. Once sure that the pot would be fine on its own, she slipped back onto the bed with her wolf, not wanting to leave the shewolf alone. She watched as Sayaka relaxed in her embrace, once she returned to her arms. The human pressed a kiss to her mate's forehead.

 

* * *

 

Yui sighed as she looked down at her mate, the shewolf was sleeping peacefully on her chest. Her fuzzy ears twitching adorably. Usually the Doctor to would be asleep after a few rounds of lovemaking, but she was worried.

Even though she got the shewolf to confess what was on her mind tonight, she still had many questions. The main one concerning Akiba and what to expect once they go there. If they ever go there, Paru would shut down every single attempt she would make to talk about Akiba or even suggest going there.

'Will they accept us?' Yui wondered, as she ran her fingers through the wolf's short brown locks. 'What if I'm not good enough for her?'

The thought of being away from the shewolf worried her, she loved Paru, no one else makes her feel this way. A few memories of when she was courting the wolf came to mind. All the effort she put in, and when it did coaxed a reaction from her, it made her day.

"Go to sleep..." Paru muttered, gently squeezing her mate. Breaking the human of her flashbacks. Slowly exhaling, Yui cuddled her face into shewolf's hair before allowing sleep to take her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki is asked to do the impossible
> 
> Kei and Sayaka catch and get drunk

Miyuki was roused from her sleep, she wasn’t a particularly light sleeper but there were certain sounds that were already enough to wake her from a deep sleep. One of them was the incessant knocking on the door. Her shewolf hadn’t woken up last night for their dinner, so she’d set the stew to cool down as well as the other things that she prepared. They can have last night’s food as their breakfast, if Sayaka decides to crawl out of bed. 

She checked on the shewolf and was happy to find that she was still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. She let Sayaka sleep for now, her shewolf would need all the peaceful sleep that she needed. The following days will be one hell of a storm for everyone, especially for Sayaka and Miyuki hoped that she can be the shewolf’s refuge amongst all the chaos. She carefully slipped off the bed and made her way towards the door.

“Jonishi-san? Good morning.” Miyuki greeted, she noticed Kei trying to peek over her shoulder and she opened the door a little more to let Sayaka’s Beta see. “Sayaka’s still sleeping, she was exhausted from yesterday’s events.”

“I understand.” Kei nodded, she’d heard about Sayaka visiting Nana from the others of her clan but she had no idea what the two of them spoke of. 

“Do you want to come in?” Miyuki offered. “The stew I made from last night is still there and I can warm it up for our breakfast by then Sayaka should be awake and you can talk to her.”

Kei shook her head. “There’s no need. That not what I came here for, I wanted to talk to you. Come, walk with me?”

“Um…”

“It won’t take long. I promise.” Kei smiled reassuringly and Miyuki quickly told her to wait a little bit.

The human had left the door open a little but the shewolf was able to see Miyuki prepare some food for Sayaka, make sure that her best friend was comfortable on the bed and give the shewolf a comforting kiss on the forehead. It seemed that the human was doing her best to meet Sayaka’s needs before the shewolf even asked them. Kei could already imagine what kind of life they would have just by seeing that scene and promised to herself that she’ll make sure that it does happen. Because just like everyone else, Sayaka deserved all the happiness in the world.

Miyuki quietly closed the door behind her and gestured for Kei to lead the way. She was still unfamiliar of the fort and preferred that Kei to take the lead or else she might lead them to a ditch. She waited for Kei to start the conversation while trying not to eye the shewolves that would pass by them. She would have thought that being in Sakae would have made her get used to the sight of other shewolves walking about but there was something different about Namba’s shewolves. It might have been because of the fact that Sakae mingled with the humans so the atmosphere didn’t didn’t feel any different. While Namba, preferred to stay away from humans and, so their movements and behavior were completely different from what Miyuki was used to. More feral than human like.

It didn’t help that compared to Sakae, Namba’s clothing covered a less skin, making it harder for Miyuki not to stare too long.

Miyuki was too focused on taking in the sites that she didn’t notice that Kei had lead them to the same garden that she and Sayaka were in yesterday. She sat down on the bench she occupied yesterday and Kei took a seat on the fountain opposite of her.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Miyuki asked.

“I have a favor to ask from you.” Kei started, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees. She tried to resist scratching the scar over her eye, not wanting to irritate the skin around it. “One that is of great importance.”

“Go on, I’m listening.”  Miyuki twined her hands together, preparing herself to listen to whatever Kei was going to say. If it had something to do with this war then she would do her best to help as much as she can. 

“There’s a reason why are our ancestors left this place and it’s not just for the better game back at home. These plants...” Kei gestured to some of the plants around them that somehow managed to survive despite the weather and lack of care. “...these are wolfbanes. Deadly and poisonous to my kind, they grow in abundance here for some reason and our ancestors tried to get rid of them but they kept coming back.”

Miyuki’s eyes widened and started to look around the garden. She and Sayaka were here yesterday and her shewolf could have been hurt if she touched any of those plants. “Sayaka and I went here yesterday. I should tell Sayaka to be careful then. Thank you for telling me.”

“No, thank you for taking care of my best friend but that’s not the favor I wanted to ask from you. It’s something that would help with this war.”

Miyuki was quiet for a moment, contemplating about what Kei might be implying with her words and when she did speak, her voice shook as she spoke. “Y-you want me to make poisons out of the wolfbanes?”

“I would but it would be dishonorable for us to do such a thing. It’s cowardly and not Namba’s way.” Kei growled out, making Miyuki flinch back in fear. Namba’s Beta noticed the human’s reaction and tried to placate Miyuki. “My anger isn’t directed towards you, rather our enemies. They’ve started to use wolfsbane against us ever since our self-exile started. We’ve been careful in our skirmishes and so far none of us had died from it.”

Kei recalled all the close calls that they had and the times she was nearly poisoned. She obviously wouldn’t survive that and it won’t be long for Akari to follow her too if they didn’t do anything about it soon.

“I’ve heard of your skills from the Sakae shewolves and the medic from Sakae that you brought along. You’re a skilled medic but excel in making use of herbs and potions.” Kei leaned back and looked directly in Miyuki’s eyes. “With our enemies abusing these plants, if it’s possible... I need you to make an antidote for wolfsbane.”

“But there’s isn’t one yet. Sayaka told me that.”

“I know it’s a tall order but in the end, it would not only benefit us during this war but in the future it will. I don’t expect you to actually be able to make it but it’s worth a try, right?”

Miyuki nodded reluctantly but her mind was starting to race with ideas and possible mixtures she could do to make an antidote for the wolfsbane. “It is worth a try but I would need samples of the poison. I have to learn how to make it first before I could formulate an antidote.”

“You’re in luck.” Kei smiled. “We’ve pilfered a few vials from the rogues that we captured the other day and we have plenty of wolfsbane around the fort as well as outside. I can have someone help you gather them.”

“There’s no need. I can gather them on my own, I don’t to risk your people on getting poisoned.”

“You agreeing to help us is more than enough already, thank you.”

“I’ll do what I can to help Sayaka.” Miyuki stood up and bowed respectfully at Kei. “I should go back, I don’t want her to wake up without me around.”

“Go ahead and could you tell Sayaka that I have a jug of Namba’s special ale with our names on it. I’d like to catch up with things with her later.” The Beta grinned at Miyuki.

“I will.”

They said their farewells and Kei watched Miyuki walk away with a hopeful smile on her face. ‘Another new ally and my best friend is so lucky to be that girl’s mate.’

 

* * *

 

Kumi groaned softly as she stretched out her deliciously sore body. Memories of what happened last night up until early this morning was flashing through her mind, subconsciously, she began wagging her tails.

Another furry white appendage was waving behind her, and it caught her attention. A grin broke out across her face, as she stroked her new limb, she wrapped one around herself, while she hugged the other. A thought broke across her mind, it seems that her tails seem to return after a good night of fucking, and that honestly doesn't sound too bad to her right now.

Looking down at her mate, she smiled softly. Yuka worked overtime last night, with her constant coaxing and teasing, she couldn’t remember how many times they each reached their peak, but it just felt too good to stop. She heard her stomach rumble and she decided to prod her mate awake.

“Yuka, wake up.” She mewled softly, while pressing kisses onto her shewolf’s shoulder, tracing the mehndi. The shewolf groaned a bit, but didn’t budge much. “Yuuuka, I’m hungry. Wake up.” Kumi mewled again, her tone a bit higher, purposely trying to gain the wolf’s attention. “Yuka, please.”

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, bringing the kitsune closer to her body. 

“Kumi...” Yuka mumbled, as she opened her eyes. A small smile made its way on Kumi’s face, as she shifted her body, so that she was sitting on her mate’s stomach carefully she still felt a little sore down there from everything they did last night and a quiet purring could be heard from the back of her throat.

“Good morning.” Yuka said, as she stifled a yawn. She placed a kiss on her kitsune’s lips, before she ears caught the sound coming from her mate, it sounded like a purr. “My kitsune can purr?”

Kumi nodded into her neck, before allowing her tails to sway happily behind her. “Yes, I can if I’m in a really good mood. Also I gained another tail.” She mewled happily.

Yuka watched in fascination, as the new limb swayed with it’s twin. They stopped swaying and started to run her other shoulder teasingly. Her mate was constantly changing, but still remained as playful and cute as the Kumi she first knew. The new changes also affected her body too, the shewolf noticed how much longer her kitsune lasted compared to other nights and she loved it.

“That’s good.” Yuka hummed, while rubbing her mate’s back. The two remained in their current embrace, before another growl was heard. The shewolf saw pink spread across her kitsune’s face.

“I’m hungry.”

“Indeed you are.” The shewolf nodded, before patting the woman on her softly, motioning for her to move. Kumi backed off, and proceeded to stretch her body again, distracting the shewolf from her task. 

Unwillingly, she removed her peering eyes from the body before her, and proceeded to do her own stretching, her body flexing, as she woke up limbs that were still sleeping. Kumi watched in fascination, always loving to see Yuka’s body in action, even with the smallest of movements. She could clearly see the shewolf’s muscles under the battlescarred skin, she loved the feeling of them under her touch either from holding on for her dear life as Yuka fucks her or just from a simple hug. Any excuse to touch Yuka, especially the shewolf’s strong shoulders was fine for the kitsune.

“You look tense. Remind me to give you a massage later.” The kitsune said, as she turned around and began searching for fresh clothes to wear for them, she used her tails to cover her body, she didn’t need any sudden groping from her shewolf as of now, she really wanted to get out of the tent and eat something, but if her wolf was up to it later, then she wouldn’t mind.

Yuka watched happily as her mate laid out clothes for both of them, her kitsune insisted in helping the shewolf dress up and Yuka didn't mind have her mate assist in such a task, it was a reason for her mate to be near her. Kumi had become a wonderful doting wife to Yuka, fulfilling her needs and loving her unconditionally, in return Yuka did the same but made sure that Kumi is spoiled with gifts from her.

"Isn't that mine?" Yuka asked, an amused look on her face, as her mate put on a set of her pants, the was size a bit too big for the slender kitsune.

"I've wanted to try your clothes for a while." Kumi replied, twirling happily in Yuka's clothes. "They smell like you." She mumbled, knowing that Yuka could hear her. Quickly putting on one of her robes over Yuka’s, Kumi approached the shewolf with her own clothes, and proceeded to help the shewolf put them on.

The shewolf was purposely making her mate work extra harder, by stealing kisses or moving her limbs slowly.

"Yuka!" Kumi huffed, her cheeks puffed out at how her mate was acting.

Yuka chuckled before behaving herself. "You're so cute when you're mad." The shewolf confessed.

Rolling her eyes, Kumi moved from her seat on the shewolf's lap, or as playfully named the Queen's Throne. "Come on, I'm hungry. I need you to cook for me"

Quickly getting on her feet, the shewolf followed after her mate, catching up, she intertwined their fingers.

"Do you feel them moving yet? Kicking and what not?" Yuka inquired about their pups.

Kumi tilted her head, before placing her free hand on her swelling stomach. "I feel them fluttering around if that's what you mean. Always playing." 

Hearing the answer, Yuka’s tail began to sway happily. She just knows deep down that her pups were going to be strong heirs, both her and Kumi’s strong genes will flow through their blood, and they’ll have each other for support instead of one having all the pressure.

 

* * *

 

When Sayaka finally started to wake, she reached one hand out to seek for her mate’s warmth. She frowned when she didn’t feel her mate next to her and forced to open her eyes. The sunlight burned her eyes, forcing her to turn away and bury her face into the beddings. Judging from how bright it was, Sayaka guessed that it was already late in the morning or maybe even close to noon. Miyuki wasn’t usually up this early, the only times her mate did wake at the crack of dawn was when she was still helping Yui at the hospice but since they had left for Sakae, Miyuki had taken the habit of sleeping in late just like Sayaka. Her ears twitched at the sound of activity and her nose immediately caught the scent of her mate, followed by the scent of food being prepared.

“Miyuki?” Sayaka called out, wiping away the sleep from her eyes and her mate was immediately by her side, running a hand through the shewolf’s messy hair. 

"How're you feeling?" The human asked, as her hand was grabbed by the shewolf's own. Sayaka pressed a few grateful kisses to each fingertip, before replying.

"Better. Thanks to you."  The shewolf tugged her mate to her, pulling her into a hug.

Miyuki pulled away and gently tugged Sayaka off the bed before leading her mate towards the table, reminding Sayaka that they hadn’t eaten anything at all since yesterday. The shewolf silently watched her mate go back to preparing their meal with a small smile on her face. To Sayaka this scene felt like how their life would be after all this mess, blissful and content.

“You’re up early this morning.” Sayaka commented, stretching out on the table lazily. She still felt drowsy but was careful not to fall asleep on the table or knock away the other things on it, she had no intention of getting scolded by her mate this early in the morning.

"I was woken up by your Beta this morning." The human replied, as she carefully brought bowls of the streaming stew over.

Sayaka's eyebrow rose at the mention if Kei. "Did she need me for something?"

“Nothing in particular…” Miyuki took a slice of bread from the basket placed in the middle of the table, tearing a piece from it and dipping it on the stew. She watched Sayaka wolf her food down in her usual pace, ravenous and lacking any manners at all. “...but she wanted to ask a favor from me.”

“What was it about?” Sayaka asked, slowing down a bit to listen to her mate. Her mind quickly jumping into assumptions, Miyuki was a skilled medic and she would be a great asset in the field. “Is it about helping this war? You know that I can’t allow you in the front lines. It’s too dangerous!”

Miyuki quickly took Sayaka’s hand in her own, squeezing it in her own. Sayaka’s intense need to protect her was endearing, but it also irked her that the shewolf doesn’t seem to understand the fact that she can take care of herself. She’d been living on her own since leaving her mother’s inn and knew how to survive on her own. She wasn’t as innocent or naive as she used to.

“Sayaka, calm down! Jonishi-san isn’t sending me to the front lines. Trust your beta a little more.”

Sayaka’s ears folded from the admonishment, realizing how foolish she sounded. “I’m sorry. I just…” 

“You worry too much.” Miyuki squeezed Sayaka’s hand comfortingly, the shewolf having calmed considerably. Her shewolf’s over protectiveness will be something that she’ll to discuss with Sayaka later. "But it does involve the war. She wants me to make an antidote for wolf's bane."

Sayaka chewed on her bottom lip, wanting to protest at the idea, the poison was deadly to her people and didn’t know what the effect would be on humans but her mate was a genius when it comes to her medical skills. Maybe she could make create an antidote for it. "Did you accept?"

"Yes. I think I can do it but I'm worried about one thing. Who am I going to use it on?"

"Don't worry about that. Just let me know when you're done." The shewolf waved it off, already knowing who to use it on. Those prisoners will make excellent subjects and if her gut feeling was right, Kei would offer them to Miyuki in a silver platter. If the antidote works, they'll still die by her hand, and if it doesn't, well that didn't matter. She still needed to pay them a visit and squeeze out information about their enemy, the unknown Alpha that might have instigated her exile.

Lifting the warm bowl to her face, Sayaka emptied it, sipping a bit too loudly for the human's liking. 

"You're such a beast." She sighed. Remembering something else, she spoke again. "Jonishi-san also said she had a jug of Mead for the two of you later. Don't come back drunk." Miyuki warned.

"But the mead tastes better when a bit tipsy." Sayaka started to complained, but the glare directed at her made her stop. "Fine," she sighed, before standing up. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll go find Kei now."

Miyuki tugged on her shewolf, bringing her down to get level before claiming Sayaka's lips. Breaking away, a silly grin made its way on the wolf's face, the shewolf exited the hut a moment later any kiss from her mate always left her feeling giddy and the one that she just had was no different.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka wandered around a bit, taking in the ruins of her ancestors. She was in no rush to arrive to Kei's place, she occasionally nodded and waved at her clan mates as they passed by. They all seemed glad to see hear again and the young members of her clan that she and Kei considered their students would approach her to congratulate her on finding a mate. Sayaka wasn’t sure if she was flattered or embarrassed by all the attention.

Though not much, she was amazed by how well put the place was, especially with some of the parts that looked like they were coming apart. A lot of the lookout points were still stable, and were being used.

Sayaka made a mental note to see how far could be scouted, and have the information relayed to Yuka.

The fortress was very much rundown but somehow it felt a little bit like home. The atmosphere was a bit similar to Sakae before the Unification War, tense and anxious but hidden under a facade of calm and amiability amongst the clan. It won’t last for long though, soon in two days they will start their siege, take back their home and take her place as Namba’s Alpha once again. 

She reached the hut where Kei and Akari stayed, it seemed to be placed much farther than the other huts and Sayaka assumed that it was because of Kei’s insatiable appetite. She wondered at what those two did on the night of their reunion, between the two of them Kei was more creative and more open about her sexual exploits. Often telling all the raunchy details to Sayaka, much to her dismay and mortification. Her clanmates were willing to listen though. Far too willing in her opinion.

Another difference between Namba and Sakae, is that most of Namba’s natives are less prudish than Sakae’s. It’s normal to at least hear someone scream out someone else’s name in the throes of ecstasy at night or see someone walking about with obvious marks on their bodies by day time. 

The shewolf knocked on the door and was surprised that it simply creaked open. Sayaka peeked in and the first thing she sees was Akari still sleeping soundly on the bed, her supine form covered by the blankets. She pushed the door and spotted her Beta, standing over a table while reading scrolls from what she assumed as reports from their scouting parties or records that they dug out within the fort.

She stepped in quietly and walked towards her best friend. “What do those scrolls say?”

“Fuck.” Kei muttered, nearly dropping the fragile parchment from her hands. She turned around and growled at Sayaka. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, gods be damned. How many times do I have to tell you!”

“Lower your voice, we don’t want to wake your mate.” Sayaka admonished teasingly and they both turned to watch Akari shift around before her body went still. Namba’s Alpha bumped her fist against Kei’s shoulder. “So where’s that jug of mead you told my mate about?”

“Is getting drunk all you care about?” Kei asked but Sayaka didn’t give her an answer and instead the shewolf grinned greedily. “Wait for me outside. I’ll go get it.”

Sayaka did as her friend asked her to do, she leaned against the wall next to the door to wait for Kei. Even though so much time had passed, the way they spoke to each other was still the same and she was glad for that, she didn’t want anything between them to change.

A few minutes later, Kei stepped out with the jug of mead she promised and two large mugs for the both of them. The other shewolf tossed the large jug to Sayaka, surprising the Alpha at how heavy it was.

“Since you’re so thirsty for it, you can go ahead and carry it.”

“What the hell!” Sayaka exclaimed, struggling under the jug’s weight. She was expecting the normal sized jugs that they usually have but not one that nearly twice the size of her head. “Where did you find this?” 

“Here, of course. It seems our ancestors loved to drink as much as we do. We found a cellar and only opened two rooms so far.” Kei gestured for Sayaka to follow her and she suppressed a chuckle at seeing her best friend struggle under the jug’s weight.

“That many?!” 

Kei nodded, looking back again, she saw that Sayaka’s face was turning a bit red at the effort. She had her own troubles at carrying those damn large jugs but she got used to the weight and barely looked constipated when trying to carry them.  “Struggling a bit there huh?”

“Nope.”

They didn’t say much after that. Kei led them to the highest watchtower in the fort that was placed right in the middle of the whole structure. It was a bit of a struggle for Sayaka but she reached the top with the weight she was carrying. They dismissed the guard that was on her shift and the young shewolf scampered away quickly, quite happy that she won’t have to do several hours of watching nothing happen.

Sayaka carefully placed the jug on the ground before sitting on the floor, Kei immediately mimicking her. The Beta, uncorked the jug to let it breathe and both shewolves took the time to admire the view the watchtower gave them.

Kei let out a tired sigh, scratching the scar on her face. Battlescars were something to be proud of in Namba, a testament that one had survived the worst and proof of their strength but for Kei this one was different. It was a badge of shame for her defeat and failure to protect her people. Akari had done her best to change Kei’s mind, making the shewolf consider the scar as proof of her hard work but it was too difficult for Kei to accept it that way. 

Sensing her friend’s darkening mood, Sayaka punched her friend’s shoulder a little harder this time. The pain was enough to distract Kei from her thoughts and she cursed at her friend while rubbing the aching spot.

“Stop fucking punching me!”

“I’m guessing you want to hear all about my adventures, huh?” Sayaka asked, changing the subject and eyeing the jug and waiting for Kei to pour her a drink.

“We have a lot of things to talk about but I’d like to start when you met your mate and I want every single detail about it.” Kei bumped her fist against Sayaka’s arm, it wasn’t as hard as the one Sayaka gave her. It was something stupid they’ve been doing since they were young, their friendship started off on the wrong foot with Kei trying to piss Sayaka off at every moment possible and Sayaka just angry at everything that moved. They have gotten into a lot of fights before becoming friend and the punching became part of their natural banter.  “And I know you have a lot to share because Miyuki reeks of your scent.”

Sayaka cringed. Unlike her best friend and the rest of Namba, she preferred to keep what she does behind closed doors to herself. Amongst her clanmates she was not only known as their Alpha but also a giant prude.

“I’ll tell you everything but not  _ everything _ .”

“Tsk, I thought that stick up your ass should have loosened by finding a mate but I guess not.”

“Shut up. You want to listen or not?” At Kei’s nod, Sayaka held out her own mug. “Pour me some of that mead then and I can start.”

“Drunkard.” Kei grouched but still poured Sayaka a generous amount and her Alpha started to tell her story, starting from the time she first met Miyuki.

Sayaka told Kei everything, except for certain parts like the first time she and Miyuki made love. Though Kei did try to badger her for more details but Sayaka was adamant on keeping them to herself. By the time she was done the sun was preparing to set, the empty jug of mead was being rolled between the two of them, passing it back and forth.

“Unbelievable...” Kei breathed out, her words a bit slurred but still easily understood. “I can’t believe that you were to do all of those. Stopping a war, starting out a new government and not to mention, finding a race that’s more powerful and older than ours! The part where you stalked your mate was a bit creepy but romantic too. You have all the luck in the world old friend.”

Sayaka let out a chuckle, speaking slowly so as not to stumble through her words. “To be honest though, Miyuki and I just... sat on our hands. Everything else just fell into place and Yuka managed to grow a backbone.”

“You’ve made history happen.”

“All for the sake of Namba. Don’t forget that and I couldn’t have done it without Miyuki.”

“Speaking of Miyuki…” Kei drawled, grinning at Sayaka.

“What about her?”

“Come on, can’t you share anything about her? I mean, is she a screamer or a moaner?” Kei made motions with her hands that reminded Sayaka of something she’d done to Miyuki. “Does she like it rough or what?”

“I’m not going to tell you!”

“That’s just not fair… I told you all the things I’ve done to Akari.”

“Which I've never been interested in listening to.” Sayaka took a long drink from her mug, glaring at Kei over the rim.

“I also told you the one time we were able to do it in the food hut and nobody even noticed! One of the best days of my life.” The dreamy look on Kei's face made Sayaka want to gag.

“Didn’t need to know that.”

“Just share!”

Sayaka was quiet for a while, trying to find the bottom of mug. She turned to Kei who was looking at her expectantly, patiently waiting for her to say anything and finish her drink. When she finished her drink, she let out a long loud burp and Kei gave her a disgusted look. The sound distracted Kei and Sayaka was glad for her friend’s short attention span when drunk.

“If your mate could see you right now. You’re fucking disgusting when drunk.”

“Says the one that’s scratching their butt right now, and you fucking touch Akari with those hands.”

“You have man hands.”

“Your nose is too fucking long.” Sayaka reached for her friend’s nose and tugged on it harshly, making Kei yelp in pain.

The Beta growled at Sayaka and lunged at her, the empty jug rolling around as they tussled around and attempted to pin the other on the floor. It was an old game played by pups, they used it to practice how to fight and sometimes to beat some sense into their friends. Somehow Sayaka managed to pin Kei face first on to the floor, she smacked the back of her Betas head before rolling off of Kei.

“Still can’t beat me.” Sayaka boasted, returning to her spot earlier.

“I would have…” Kei grumbled, rolling on to her back before rubbing her cheek, it had struck the floor when Sayaka smacked her. “...if I wasn’t drunk.”

Sayaka scoffed. “Excuses! I’m your Alpha that’s why I can beat you.”

“Bullshit.”

They didn’t say anything after that and the noise of the shewolves below drifting up to fill the silence between them. Kei was still digesting the things Sayaka had told her but her mind mostly dwelled on her friend’s ‘death’ and the miracle that pulled her out of death’s grasp. During her whole life, she had never imagined such fantastical things to be real and would think that it’d belong to the stories their den mother used to tell them. Not once in her whole life that the possibility of such things could happen in real life. She turned her head to the side to look at her best friend, Kei didn’t even expect those things to happen to the grumpiest prude in Namba either.

Sayaka groaned, stretching a little bit before staggering to her feet. “I need… I need to get back to Miyuki. I want to see her.”

“Yeah! Yeah! You go do that. I’ll stay here a little while.”

Sayaka started to walk away, lazily waving a hand towards Kei. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I think... we have another meeting.”

“Get the fuck out of here and go fuck your mate for me! Make her forget how to walk!” Kei shouted at Sayaka.

“I’m fucking walking so shut up!” Sayaka retorted and waved a single finger towards Kei. The Alpha took the first step down the stairs, letting out a triumphant shout as she did so but missed the second one and tumbled down the stairs until she met the first landing, one of the many more. “Son of a bitch! Where the fuck did this floor come from?!”

Kei heard her friend’s battle cry followed by a series of loud thumps, she tried to count each thump but forgot which number she was on when a loud crack resounded in the tower. It sounded very much like that one time she broke the wall at her house when she went overzealous with her mate which was done followed by being kicked out of her own house until she fixed the broken wall.

“Why are there so many fucking floors!?” Kei heard once again before more thumps followed it. She wished her friend good luck on defeating those floors, the splinters would be a bitch to take care of.

Kei chuckled, it was good to talk to her friend again after such a long time. She had expected some resentment from Sayaka because of her exile and was relieved when that she was worrying over nothing. The shewolf finished the rest of her drink and tossed it towards where Sayaka’s mug was. She stared at the empty jug for a while, contemplating on taking it with her but in the end she felt too lazy and too drunk. The next guard on duty can take care of their mess.

An hour later when Kei had not heard anything else from below the tower, the shewolf staggered to her feet and slowly made her way down the tower. Kei hadn’t seen Akari since this morning and she wanted to check on her mate, make sure that she wasn’t too sore or too tired. 

 

* * *

 

Yui woke up late into the day, the sun high in the air, and her stomach growling from being empty. Shifting on her bed, she realized her mate was already up. Sighing she sat up, and stretched her body out.

The doctor hissed as she stretched out a particularly deep scratch from last night. "Damn claws, too fucking sharp." She muttered to herself.

"Oh, you're up." The shewolf said, ignoring her mate's comment, but making a mental note to be more careful.

The shewolf's voice made Yui jump, before hiding herself from her mate. "Don't scare me like that."

Rolling her eyes, the shewolf brought a warm dish of food her mate. "You should eat." She suggested, as she sat down beside the still unclothed woman.

Dropping the blanket, Yui made a motion like she was going to take the dish, but Paru swatted her hands away. "I'll feed you."  Lifting the spoon, the shewolf blew on it a bit, before lifting it to Yui’s mouth. Hesitantly, the doctor opened her mouth to be fed.

Chewing and swallowing, the two repeated the process, and soon half the dish was empty. “I don’t mind having you feed me, but why all of the sudden?” Yui asked, noticing that the shewolf paused mid blow.

Biting her lip, the shewolf shifted a bit on bed. “Last night...I realized how poorly I’ve been a mate to you. Keeping myself from you, and being so cold towards you.”

“Paru-”

Pressing a finger to Yui’s lips, Paru stopped her. “Let me finish. You’ve been so kind to me, ever since the first day we met. I was hungry and weak, but you were so nice to me, offering me food and shelter. I didn't deserve you. But yet, here you are being the perfect mate. I want to return the favor.”

Yui let the words the shewolf spoke to her sink in, before she reached out and took Paru’s hand in her own. “Haruka, I just want you to be happy, and more open with me. I know I act a bit stupid at times, but its because you make me so happy. I just wanna please you, if anything I don’t deserve you.” She replied, kissing her on the back of the hand.

The shewolf smiled a bit, embarrassed at how sweet her mate was being. “How about we make a promise? To be more open with each other.”

“Alright.”

Glad with how everything turned out, Yui grinned at the shewolf before releasing her hand, so that she could continue feeding her. "Are there any plans today?"

"No, I think everyone is relaxing today. I think I saw a few people prepping something. But if we're not needed today, I won't complain."

The Human hummed. The food now gone, stomach filled for the time being, Yui laid back down. "Come join me." She said, patting the space beside her.

"I was planning to do so." Haruka replied, as she stood and placed the dish on table in the middle of the tent. A moment later, she pulled off her dress, and joined her mate on their bed.

Feeling their bodies touch, Yui let out a slow exhale, no matter how many times they've seen each other nude, it still excited her.

"Calm down will you." The shewolf teased, laying her head on Yui's shoulder, she could feel the human tense up under her.

"I'm trying." Yui shivered, too excited as a late of and wrapped around her. "You're not making it easy for me."

The shewolf hummed, her lips ghosting on the pale skin before her. "Never says I would now did I?"

 

* * *

 

Stumbling through the door, Sayaka grinned at the vision of her mate's back to her. She was hunched over, writing something but her eyes were more focused on her mate’s shapely backside. Her hands twitched in excitement as the memory of fondling Miyuki’s butt came to her.

Turning around, Miyuki screamed as she didn't hear the shewolf come into the hut. "Sayaka!" She yelled, her wolf laughed at her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She mumbled, as the human started hitting her with her girly punches.

The smell of alcohol hit Miyuki's nose, and she cringed. "What did I say about coming back drunk?"

"I'm not...uh drunk." The bubbly shewolf hiccupped through the lie. Her walk back to her hut had let the alcohol soak deeper into her system

Rolling her eyes, Miyuki went back to her previous task. Ignoring the shewolf, who simply stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"I want a welcome home kiss."

"Too bad, I told you not to come home drunk."

Frowning, the shewolf peeked over her mate's shoulder, trying to see what she was up too. "Sayaka, go lay down or something." Miyuki said as she noticed what her wolf was doing.

The wolf was almost like a puppy in her drunken state, overly curious, and very adorable.

"I'm not a pup!" She slurred again, before looking down, looking at her mate's ass. Smirking, she grabbed it with both hands.

"Sayaka if you don't go somewhere else, I'll test out this wolfsbane on you." Miyuki hissed.

Flattening her ears, Sayaka backed off, retreating to their bed and sat on it, her tail tucked between her legs. A pout was evident on her face as she'd rather be on top of her mate, making her scream her name than sitting on a bed with nothing to do. "All I wanted was a kiss. My mate is mean."

Sighing to herself, Miyuki went back to studying the dangerous mix before her. Kei was kind enough to order someone to deliver this to her, the human preferred to work in a quiet area. Before Sayaka arrived she had been trying to discover the ingredients of the poison. If it was any other substance, she simply would have tasted it but she didn’t want to find out if the poison affected humans also. 

So, she had resorted to smelling it and trying to discern every possible ingredient with every whiff. It was harder but her knowledge and experience in mixtures was enough to help her find out the other three ingredients besides the main one. Surprisingly, the ingredients that she’d discovered were very common and if she could discover the final one, she’ll be able to make a batch of it then she can start trying to formulate an antidote. However, there was something unusual to all the ingredients, she would made her conclusions on how the poison works already but she needed more information on how the main ingredient and poison works.

Miyuki uncapped the bottle again to get another whiff of the poison. She’s currently torn on two different ingredients and maybe another round of smelling the wolfsbane without poisoning herself will be able to help her decide. The human had no intention in poisoning herself with the fumes.

As she was about to take another sniff, she heard a whine behind her. She waited for another sound to come from her shewolf and when none came, she once again readied herself to sniff the poison but another whine caught her attention. She carefully capped the poison, placing it on a tray with the other samples that was delivered earlier before tidying up her notes. While she was doing this the whimpers behind her started to increase in volume as well as frequency.

She looked over her shoulder to see Sayaka biting her tail, ears folded and looking at her longingly. Miyuki shook her head, suppressing a smile at how stupid and adorable Sayaka looked. With her shewolf around, Miyuki wouldn’t be able to concentrate on her work and only had a few days to accomplish her task. Still what she’d done for now was good progress and she can continue later when Sayaka is asleep.

Another whine was heard but this time it was much closer. She looked behind her and saw Sayaka in her shifted form, slowly crawling towards her with pleading eyes just like that time when she’d only known Sayaka as Alpha. Miyuki sighed and finally finished up tidying up her notes, she then turned to face Sayaka with her hands on her hips.

“Stop whining!” Miyuki ordered and the shewolf immediately did so but still slowly crawled her way towards Miyuki. “I told you not to come back drunk!”

Sayaka whimpered, got off her belly and bumped her head against Miyuki’s thighs, using her eyes and actions to wordlessly apologize to her mate. Her alcohol addled mind still didn’t understand why Miyuki seemed to be a bit mad at her but whatever it was, it might have been her being stupid again.

The human brushed off Sayaka’s head bumps, walking around the shewolf towards their bed but still gestured for Sayaka to follow after her. She sat down on the bed and Sayaka quickly placed her head on Miyuki’s lap, ears perking up in surprise when Miyuki started to scratch the back of her ears and her chin. She let out a low growl, her eyes closing in pleasure as well.

“I just can’t resist you.” Miyuki cooed, continuing her ministrations, “You’re an idiot but I just can’t resist you.”

Sayaka blinked sleepily at Miyuki but she shook her head to drive the drowsiness away and started to lick at her mate’s hands, nuzzling her face against them. Miyuki smiled at Sayaka’s antics and the shewolf couldn’t stop her tail from wagging, maybe Miyuki has forgiven her already.

“Change out of that form. I want to cuddle with you.”

Sayaka quickly changed forms, scrambling onto the bed and pulling Miyuki onto her lap with human’s back pressing against her front. She buried her nose into her mate’s hair and breathed in her mate’s scent. With her mate in her arms, Sayaka couldn’t help but feel the need to do more than just cuddle. Her hands at first slowly started to roam over Miyuki’s body, pausing over the human’s breasts to give them a good squeeze. She grinned wolfishly when she heard a gasp from Miyuki and her hands continued to grope her mate’s breasts, thumbs occasionally stroking the slowly hardening tip through the cloth.

Miyuki started to feel herself getting warmer from the attention she got from Sayaka. She was still a bit angry at the shewolf for coming home smelling like a wet dog and alcohol but her body couldn’t help respond to Sayaka’s hands. 

“What’re you...doing?” Miyuki questioned her shewolf, hoping her tone of voice would sound intimidating, but instead, all she got was another squeeze from the wolf.

Sayaka didn’t respond, but instead pressed her nose to Miyuki’s neck, specifically her mate’s mark, before biting down on the tender skin. The little moan she heard only fueling her actions, she could feel her mate shifting on her lap, before going limp. A satisfied grunt left her lips, as she unlatched her fangs, and licked the red mark.

Miyuki could feel the ties of her dress being tugged and it didn’t take long for the shewolf’s hands to start pushing the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders with the shewolf placing kisses on every inch of skin being exposed. She shivered when she felt the cool air brush up against her skin, Sayaka had pushed her dress down to her waist and the shewolf’s hands had returned to their place on her breasts. 

The shewolf grinned proudly at how her mate responded so easily to her touch. She placed one more kiss on her mate’s mark before leaning back to admire the expanse of Miyuki’s back. Despite the amount of time they spent under Sakae’s harsh and unforgiving sun, her mate’s skin somehow remained flawlessly fair and Sayaka thoroughly enjoyed the fact that the marks she left on her mate’s body can easily be seen that way. Her hands moved away from her mate’s breasts, hushing Miyuki when she started to complain at the loss of her touch while her hands moved the human’s wrists. They were still in her mate’s sleeves and the shewolf was quite happy to keep them there because right now she wanted to enjoy her mate’s body and find out what other sounds Miyuki can make.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki breathed out, the shewolf’s hands was now exploring the expanse of her back. She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the throbbing between them and the mark on her shoulder was tingling again, giving off a kind of burn that resonated through her whole body. 

The shewolf noticed her mate’s discomfort and she placed a kiss on the nape of the human’s neck before nudging her mate’s thighs open with her knee. Miyuki’s skirt hiked up her thighs as she spread her legs wider and wider as Sayaka wanted. She pulled her mate closer with an arm around Miyuki’s waist, pressing Miyuki’s bare back against the front of her body as one of her hands grabbed the human’s skirt to push it up higher, making it bunch up around her mate’s waist. 

Her hand slid down the front of her mate’s body, moving down to cup her mate’s center through the cloth. Sayaka had to stop herself from pushing her fingers inside her mate immediately just by feeling the heat and arousal coating her fingers, she could feel her mate shake in her arms and breathing increase.

Miyuki fisted the beddings in her hands when Sayaka started to move her fingers, she tried to move her hips to show the shewolf where she wanted to be touched, but the arm around her waist stopped her. She could feel the shewolf’s lips press against the nape of her neck and slowly making it’s way towards the mark on her shoulder. She gasped when Sayaka’s fangs sank into her shoulders again just as she felt Sayaka’s fingers enter her, starting a fast rhythm with her fingers. She tried to move her hips again but Sayaka’s grip was too strong for her to shake it off.

She hadn’t expected for the shewolf to be like this because the last time the shewolf had gotten drunk, Sayaka had left her to take care of herself rather than toss and turn for the rest of the night. The drunken and possessive way Sayaka had handled her had pushed her quite close to her peak already, it was a bit embarrassing at how fast it was for her to be ready for her shewolf. She just hoped that Sayaka doesn’t start talking, hearing the shewolf’s voice right now would only drive her mad. 

Of course luck wasn't on Miyuki's side.

“Miyuki…” The human shivered at feeling the shewolf’s breath brush against her ear. She felt Sayaka’s fingers stop moving as a thumb started to brush over throbbing clit, each pass made her clench around the shewolf’s fingers.

“Gods why are you still so fucking tight...” Sayaka growled when she felt Miyuki clench around her tightly when she pressed down on her mate’s clit and resuming her thrusts. She felt her mate try to move her hips again and this time Sayaka loosened her hold on Miyuki’s waist, allowing Miyuki to move. “...and always ready for me to fuck you. How do you do that?”

Miyuki moaned, leaning her head back to let it rest on the shewolf’s shoulders. She was so close already, nearly tipping over her peak. Those words being whispered into her ears combined with the way Sayaka’s fingers were fucking her was driving her mad, more so with the bond amplifying the feeling. A little more and she can reach her release.

Sayaka once against stopped her ministrations and slowly pulled her fingers out of her mate’s pussy, causing Miyuki to whimper and raise her hips in an attempt to have them back inside. Sayaka placed several soothing kisses on her mate’s neck and shoulders. One of Miyuki’s hands had grabbed her own and tried to push her fingers back in but she resisted, instead she cupped her hand over her mate’s center.

“Sayaka, I’m so close.” Miyuki whined, still trying to urge the shewolf’s hand back inside her. The throbbing need in her pussy was nearly unbearable and she needed Sayaka’s fingers to be in her. “Please… I need you...”

Sayaka hushed her mate, lifting the hand that had been wrapped around Miyuki’s waist and cupped her mate’s cheek in her hand so the shewolf could kiss. The kiss was a bit awkward and sloppy from being done in an odd angle but it quieted Miyuki.

“It’s okay… I’ll take care of you.” The shewolf reassured as soon as they pulled away, she placed her hands on the human’s hips and started to push her mate off her lap. “Move… move, I want you to look at me while I fill you with my fingers.”

The shewolf’s orders brought a blush to Miyuki’s face but she did as shewolf asked her to do. Her dress slipped off her easily, falling down on to the floor with with barely a sound and Miyuki shivered at the cool air brushing against her skin. It distracted her a bit from the needy throb from her center but she could feel Sayaka’s gaze practically burning into her skin. 

Miyuki could hear Sayaka mumbling behind her but couldn’t make out anything, she turned around and the shewolf’s hands were back on her waist. The shewolf moved to sit at the edge of the bed before pulling her closer and her hands started to touch every inch of skin she could reach and paying special attention to Miyuki’s breasts.

“Come here, sit on my lap.” Sayaka beckoned when she was done admiring Miyuki. Her mate always looked so perfect, every part of Miyuki always made Sayaka be in awe of her mate and with Miyuki without a single stitch of clothing made the shewolf’s mouth water in excitement. She watched Miyuki move to straddle her lap with rapt attention and as soon as her mate was settled her mouth was immediately on her mate’s mark, biting on the abused flesh gently.

She felt her mate’s hands tangle in her hair as Miyuki let out a small satisfied sigh. When the shewolf was satisfied with her mate’s mark, she pulled away and started to pepper the human’s neck with languid kisses, making sure to suck on the skin lightly while slowly making her way down to her mate’s breasts. Both of her hands went up to cup the human’s breasts, her thumbs doing the same thing as they did early but would occasionally give the hardened tips a pinch. She took one of the tips in her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it, and heard the sound of her mate’s moan.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki called out, she did her best to focus on speaking rather than the pleasant heady feeling she got from the shewolf’s mouth. The cold air had made her forget about her own arousal for a little bit but the need to reach her climax came back with a vengeance and she was starting to get irritated at the shewolf stalling. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Sayaka pulled back and gave her mate another kiss. “I was getting there.”

Before Miyuki could respond, the shewolf suddenly pushed her fingers in within her mate and resumed the same fast rhythm earlier with Sayaka’s other hand moving to grasp Miyuki’s hip. The shewolf guided her mate’s movements, allowing her fingers delve deeper and faster into Miyuki. The human’s moans were practically constant now and the clenching around her fingers became more frequent. Sayaka grinned, curling her fingers within her mate so that every thrust hit that one particular spot that would make Miyuki scream.

The shewolf relished at hearing her name coming from her mate’s mouth. She was tempted to look down her mate’s where her hand was but the look on her mate’s face took most of her attention, alternating between squeezing her eyes shut while yelling out Sayaka’s name or looking at the shewolf as she worried her lip. Miyuki was overwhelmed by pleasure and each thrust that Sayaka made brought her closer and closer to her release.

“Miyuki, remember when I told you that I’d do this to you?” Sayaka asked. “I would make you ride my fingers and fuck you until you’re too tired to move. I made you do it once, our first night together, but it wasn’t enough.”

Miyuki whimpered and hid her face in the shewolf’s shoulders, using her arms that had been wrapped around Sayaka’s shoulders to keep her from falling off the shewolf’s lap. She began rocking her hips shamelessly, moaning and mewling with every thrust. Every word Sayaka said seemed to strip her bare, leaving her a raw mess of need and arousal.

Miyuki cried out, her body going rigid as she reached her peak. Her walls clenched around the shewolf’s fingers, clenching in time with the spikes of pleasure that she felt. She felt the shewolf’s mouth marking again and the feeling of Sayaka’s fangs grazing her skin heightened her climax more. She slumped against the shewolf’s chest, her body exhausted yet satisfied from her orgasm.

“And you just soaked my hand there…” The shewolf commented when she was sure that her mate could hear her. “...maybe even the bed too.”

Miyuki weakly slapped her shewolf’s arm, earning herself an amused chuckle. She felt Sayaka’s fingers leave her, whimpering at the loss but ceased them when Sayaka’s hand cupped her center. She would have preferred to keep Sayaka inside her but every inch of her was too sensitive and any other stimulation might border on pain.

The shewolf watched her mate recover, the flush on Miyuki’s cheeks and the way she tried to catch her breath made her mate looked more beautiful especially with the flush on her skin. She kissed the top of Miyuki’s head and waited for her mate to recover, the shewolf was far from done yet and despite her drowsiness and exhaustion, she still has plans for mate.

Miyuki gasped as she felt her world shift, her back was now pressed to the bed, and Sayaka was hovering over her. Leaning down, she growled into the human's ear. 

"We're not done yet." 

 

* * *

 

It was several hours later that Miyuki had managed to stand on shaky legs. Sayaka had fallen asleep minutes ago and judging from the snores that Miyuki could hear, the shewolf would be able to sleep through a war. She frowned when she noticed the shewolf cradling her hand and after closer inspection, the human noticed that the knuckles were bruised, bleeding with a few splinters in them. As far as Miyuki could remember, the shewolf hadn’t used that hand on her and if Sayaka did, she’d probably cut the shewolf’s arm off.

With a sigh Miyuki straightened up, stretching her sore muscles while searching for where her dress had fallen to. She’ll have to take care of Sayaka’s hand first before going to see Yui and Paru, there was one more ingredient that Miyuki couldn’t identify and she hoped that her friends would be able to help her. Miyuki sat on the edge of bed, medical supplies in hand and started to pull her shewolf’s hand towards her.

Miyuki was being extra careful, as she slowly and carefully removed the pieces of wood from the shewolf’s hand, wondering how and when the idiot got them lodged in there. As she plucked out the last piece, she noticed Sayaka shift, her face contorting in mild pain. She was sure Sayaka was going to wake up, but a moment later the snoring continued. 

Grabbing pain relieving cream, and fresh gauze, she applied it onto the open cuts on the shewolf’s hand, before starting to wrap up each individual finger, making sure that it wasn't too restricting, but at the same time not too loose. Finishing with her task, she pressed kisses to each knuckle.

“You’re an idiot.” Miyuki whispered, admiring the shewolf’s features. “But I love you nonetheless.”

She kissed the shewolf’s cheek and got off the bed, bringing her supplies with her. It was a bit hard to move with how sore her well fucked body was but there was still work to do. She picked up her notes and took a few samples of the poison with her, placing the vials safely in a pouch and tying them to her belt. 

When she was treating Sayaka’s wounds earlier, Miyuki couldn’t stop herself from remembering the wounds that Rena had made on her shewolf. The nightmares about that day have been far and few but each one still rattled her and she feared that in the coming siege Sayaka would suffer more than that. She shook her head to try and banish those thoughts. This wasn’t the right time to think of such things, she needed all her attention to the task at hand.

Miyuki left, after making sure that the shewolf was comfortable and that she had all the things she needed. As soon as she got out, she was greeted by the amused and curious stares of the other Namba shewolves, who no doubt had heard her all afternoon. She ducked her head down as a blush came on to her face, she could hear some of the whispers about Sayaka as she started to make her way towards Sakae’s medic tent where she hoped Yui was. Most of them will be something she’ll share to her shewolf later and she knew that each one of them will be the shewolf act all uncomfortable and flustered.

When she reached the medical tent the first thing she saw was Kumi laying on one of the cots with Yukko examining the kitsune. A flash of fear and worry came through her. Assuming that something bad had happened to Kumi, she hastily made her way towards the kitsune but was halted when Yuka came in front of her.

“Kumi’s alright.” Yuka reassured, placing a hand on Miyuki’s shoulder. “She’s only having her usual check up.”

Miyuki released a relieved sigh. She closed her eyes, hiding her face in her hands as she took a deep breath.

“Miyuki, are you alright?” Sakae’s Alpha asked, squeezing Miyuki’s shoulder to get her attention.

“I’m fine... it’s just, a lot of things are happening at the same time. I just need a moment to catch up.”

Yuka glanced behind, taking note that might be a while before Kumi is finished with her check up and led her and Miyuki to a cot farther away from where her mate was. She made Miyuki sit down on of the cots, taking the one opposite the human.

“Is this about Sayaka’s death?” Miyuki turned away, clearly uncomfortable about the shewolf’s question. She had talked to Sayaka about this and it only ended up with the shewolf forcing her to make a promise, one that she would surely break in the end.

“I won’t pry.” The shewolf looked behind her again. “But I don’t think Kumi could repeat what she did, I don’t think it would be safe for our pups.”

“I know…” The shewolf’s broke for Miyuki when heards the disappointment in those two words. Losing a mate was something that Yuka cannot imagine and have no intention in going through it. “Yuka, can you promise me something?” Miyuki managed to look at the shewolf, there was a solemn expression on her face, something that Yuka rarely sees on the human.

“Anything.” Yuka leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and tangling her fingers together. Miyuki has all of her attention now and whatever promise that the human would ask her, she would do her best to fulfill it.

“When you go into battle can you look after Sayaka? Make sure that she doesn’t do something…” Miyuki paused as she searched for the right words. “Something stupid or will kill her.”

“I’ll make sure of that. I promise.” Yuka gave her word. Miyuki placed her hand over the shewolf’s, giving Yuka a small relieved smile and in turn Yuka turned hand to hold Miyuki’s in her own, hoping that it would be able to comfort the human.

“Thank you.” Miyuki looked over Yuka’s shoulder before letting go of the shewolf’s hand. “Looks like Kumi is done with her check up.”

The shewolf turned from her seat and a smile bloomed on her face as soon as her eyes set on the kitsune. Kumi leaned down to give Yuka a kiss before giving Miyuki a hug and taking a seat next to her bondmate. The medic stood a respectful distance away from them, her hands politely placed behind her back.

“How are twins,Yukko?” Yuka asked, wrapping a protective arm around Kumi.

“The twins are fine and developing as expected but I have some questions that’s concerned about the health of both Kumi and the pups. Is it alright if I continue?” Yukko smiled at the soon to be parents. Kumi and Yuka looked at each other for a moment before giving their consent with a nod. 

“Thank you.” Yukko’s hands moved and revealed a set of parchment and ink. She quickly grabbed two chairs that was placed near one of the cots, it was meant for visitors but for now it will work as her table and… chair. “My first question, please remember that this is for your health Kumi as well as your pups, how active are you two?”

“Um…” The bondmates blushed, surprised at the first thing that the medic asked and Miyuki had to stop herself from giggling.

“I meant how active your sex life is.” The medic asked again, without batting an eye.

Yuka covered her eyes with her hand with her ears folding abashedly, muttering something that Kumi was only able to hear and judging from the bright blush on her face it might have been something interesting or embarrassing. This was not an ideal topic to talk about in public, especially around Kumi’s surrogate parent. They were lucky that Sayaka wasn’t around or the Namba Alpha might have a stroke.

“It’s fine to tell me anything, doctor-patient confidentiality. The information you give me will remain between us and family which extends to Watanabe-san since she is, essentially, Kumi-san’s family.” Yukko stated in the most professional tone she could muster. “As I said, I need to know for the safety of Kumi and the pups.”

There was no escaping this and Yuka hoped that whatever was said here doesn’t reach Sayaka. If it does the shewolf would skin her alive just for the things she’d done to Kumi since their first night together and maybe even use her fur as a coat.

“At least… once a day.” Yuka answered causing both her and Kumi to blush harder. 

Yukko nodded once again and took note of her leader’s answer. Miyuki’s eyes widened, she and Sayaka were not that active. Mostly because the shewolf seems to get caught up with other things. Her gaze kept switching between the couple and wondered how their usually shy kitsune became such a minx.

“And when was the last time you engaged?” Yukko prodded, still sounding very professional.

Yuka sighed. “Last night.”

“Noted.” Yukko nodded while writing down on her notes. “I’m not asking this to embarrass any of you but during the check up, I noticed that Kumi had some... suspicious looking hand shaped bruises on her hips as well as other things. Have you two been using Akiba’s elixir?”

Kumi’s tails swayed nervously behind her and Miyuki’s attention were immediately on them. They looked soft and thicker than the tail of shewolves, it felt wonderful to her touch which is one of the reasons why she enjoyed touch them and now there were two of them. There was also the tiny squeaks Kumi would make when she would play with a tail.

“...try not to get carried away Nakanishi-san. Kumi needs all her time and energy in staying strong for the twins as well as carrying them throughout the pregnancy.” Miyuki tuned in just in time to hear Yukko’s advice to the couple. “Normally I wouldn't advise any couple on trying to refrain from using the elixir but this is the first time we have ever documented a case of a kitsune and shewolf having an offspring. I hope that you understand.”

“We do.” Kumi finally spoke up but still felt embarrassed that it was all discussed in front of Miyuki.

The word elixir had been mentioned twice, for Miyuki anyway, it could have been said several times already but she was too focused on Kumi’s tails to listen to the whole conversation. Still, it was already enough to pique Miyuki’s curiosity of what the elixir is.

Before Yukko could say anything else, she was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder and nearly fell off her chair in fear at seeing the looming presence of Hata Sawako behind her. The only thing that kept her in her seat was her training to stay calm at all costs.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Hata-san?”

Sawako leaned towards the medic who in turn leaned away on instinct before whispering something to the shewolf. Yuka’s temporary advisor straightened up to address her leader. 

“Nakanishi-san, I apologize for intruding but you’re needed to look over on our preparations for the siege, our weapon’s master would like to know if the weapons that we have brought are enough.” Sawako stated, in her usual voice which was a bit hard to hear since it was barely above a whisper.

Sakae’s Alpha nodded slowly, unsure if she got her advisor’s message right. The only thing she heard from all of that was her name being said. But whatever it is that the shewolf said, it would be important. Looking over at her mate, Kumi nodded, allowing the shewolf to leave.

“I’ll be back soon.” She promised, kissing her kitsune’s hand. Letting it go, she followed Sawako to wherever she was needed.

Clearing her throat, Yukko got the remaining two’s attention. “Remember my advice, Kumi-san.” She spoke, before collecting her notes, and standing up. “You’re free to go, come back anytime if you have questions or when you need anything.”

Nodding, Kumi stood, along with Miyuki’s help. The human smiled fondly at Kumi and let her hand smooth down some of the errant locks of hair on the kitsune’s head. It had been a while since she spent some time with Kumi and it felt like forever since the last time they did. “Let’s go somewhere and talk.” 

Kumi smiled happily, wanting to spend time with her mother figure also. Unaware of the real motive behind the talk. She allowed Miyuki to lead her to a secluded spot, where there wasn't a lot of wolves wondering about, a nice peaceful place. 

It was the garden where Kei had brought Miyuki to talk to in private and just like the previous instances she’d been in there, it was deserted. Miyuki noticed that the wolfsbane around the are had significantly reduced and she guessed Kei had them harvested for Miyuki’s future use. Hopefully, none were poisoned while they were harvesting them. Helping the pregnant kitsune down, Miyuki sat down a moment later, somehow managing to capture one of Kumi’s fluffy appendages.

Kumi let out a small squeak as the human wrapped the tail around herself. She grabbed the other tail and held it close to her to keep it safe not because she didn’t want Miyuki from touching them but the base seemed to tickle whenever one of her tails was stroked.

“You know, I’ve been wondering for a bit...” Miyuki started, gaining Kumi’s attention.

“About what?”

“ **Akiba’s elixir** , what exactly is it?” The human finished, as she stroked the kitsune’s tail.

A fierce blush made it’s way on Kumi’s face, she meant to talk to Miyuki about it before, but bringing it up, after being told not to use for a bit was embarrassing. She wasn’t even sure why the thought of talking about it to you Miyuki even crossed her mind. Clearing her throat, Kumi tried to fight down her embarrassment. “It’s a...drink.”

“And what does the drink do?” Miyuki coaxed gently, threading her fingers through Kumi’s fur. She was enjoying the various expressions that her Kumi was making. “Is it something that makes you last longer in bed?” She guessed.

“N-not exactly. It still involves the usual stamina of who ever drinks it, but it...uh changes them.” Kumi bit her lip, purposely avoiding eye contact. She was praying to the gods so hard right now, she wanted the earth to just open up and gobble her all up.

Miyuki looked at Kumi curiously, lifting her brows while waiting for Kumi to explain some more. When the kitsune didn’t say anything else, Miyuki scooted closer to Kumi and rested her chin on Kumi’s shoulder while looking up at the kitsune with curious eyes.

Kumi, on the other hand tried her best to avoid all eye contact towards her surrogate mother by grooming her tail. One of the things she missed about have her tails was grooming them, she had always made sure that there were no tangles or mats in them. The more well groomed her tails were the softer they felt to lay on.

“Kumi…Tell me… I want to know!” Miyuki implored, lifting a hand to poke the kitsune’s cheek with a finger and still, Kumi refused to look at her. The way the kitsune was acting was quite similar to Kumi was when they first found her, shy and irresistibly adorable. “What does the elixir do that’s making you blush so hard? You’re face looks it’s about to burst.”

“Well…” Kumi started, finally giving in to the human’s insistent prodding. She tried to think of a way to explain without making it too tawdry and in a way that won’t make her faint from embarrassment.

“Well?” Miyuki prompted, looking up at Kumi excitedly.

“If someone drinks it, changes happen and…”  Kumi bit her lip, she won’t be able to say it out loud, even with them being alone with no one else to hear whatever she has to say.

“...and?”

Remembering how Yuka explained it to her, she leaned over and whispered the effects into Miyuki’s ear. Finished, she backed up, and looked back down at her tail, going back to the task of grooming them.

Miyuki on the other hand was mysteriously quiet. It remained like this for a couple of minutes, before she was finally able to say something. “Thats...um wow. All of that from a drink?”

Kumi simply nodded.

“And you have a case full of them?”

Another nod.

A dangerous grin made it’s way onto Miyuki’s face, as Kumi regrettably decided to look up at the same time. “Which one lasts the longest?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miyuki needs to do tests for the greater good
> 
> Also Momoka has zero chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture ahead

Miyuki grinned triumphantly as she made her way back to Sakae’s medic tent, hoping that she’d find Yui there this time. After she had badgered Kumi for information, even going as far as asking for Yuka’s size, the kitsune had in the end given her a vial. It was one that would last the longest and she was curious to know how long Sayaka would last or even find out the shewolve’s size. She was never really interested the piece of anatomy that would be brought along with the elixir, having seen them in most of her patients that consisted of wrinkly old men or overly excited young boys, Miyuki had become indifferent to the sight of them. But somehow thinking about it with Sayaka brought a thrill down her belly, it could be because it was her shewolf or their bond.

She patted her hand over the pouch that contained the vial, making sure once again that she didn’t place it the one where wolfsbane was.  Either way, she didn’t care as long as she gets to enjoy this with Sayaka.

As she approached the medic tent she was in earlier, she noticed a crowd of shewolves lingering around the entrance. Thinking that something might have happened, Miyuki hurried her pace and elbowed passed the crowd of shewolves so she could enter the tent. The first thing she saw when she entered was Paru and another shewolf rushing about to gather supplies while Yui and Yukko were tending to someone further within the tent.

Miyuki’s entrance had brought in the noise from the curious crowd outside, causing Yui and Yukko to look up from their patient.

Yui frowned at being interrupted while working and not having her usual dose of tea. “Miyuki! Close the entrance! Don’t let them see our patient!”

Miyuki quickly turned around, pulling down a heavier and thicker curtain over the tent flaps to ensure no one can peek in. When she was done, she quickly made her way to where Yui and Yukko was. She was about to ask a quick brief about their patient’s condition when she saw who was on the cot.

“Jonishi-san!” Miyuki gasped out, the mentioned shewolf was sitting on the cot who looked up at Miyuki with a bloody smile. The shewolf’s broken nose still seemed to be leaking some blood and practically covered the front of her body.

The shewolf’s head was then pushed down by Yui, making Kei look down at the floor instead of Miyuki. “Keep your head down, don’t want you choking on your own blood!”

“Okay, doc!” Kei obliged, not minding at all that she was being ordered around by a human. She had heard a bit about Yui from Sayaka and from what she understood the doctor was was a capable woman, enough for Sayaka to let her fix her stitches when she was stuck in her shifted form. “It was nice meeting you and your mate doctor. Though I apologize for walking in on...something.”

Yui sighed loudly, as she looked down at the shewolf. “Please...just stop talking.”

The drunk shewolf simply nodded, before humming merrily, as if not realizing she’s horribly bruised, bloody, and possibly has a concussion. 

“What happened?” Miyuki asked, taking in the damage done to the wolf. 

“Apparently, she fell through a few holes while exiting one of the watchtowers. I think she might have passed out for a while probably due to a blow to her head, when she woke up she wandered around a bit.” Yui explained, pressing her hand on the shewolf’s ribs to check for anything broken or fractured. “Somehow she ended up in the tent Paru and I shared.”

“Nice tits on your shewolf.” Kei commented but the doctor didn’t respond to it.

Miyuki eyes widened, Sayaka’s hand was practically covered in splinters when she had treated her and Kei had fallen down a hole, ending up with her back covered in splinters. She thought how the hell did these two idiots became leaders of their clan, it baffled Miyuki.

Yui straightened up, having finished her check up on the shewolf. “Fortunately for you, the only injuries you have is a broken nose and a back covered in splinters.”

“That’s actually quite impressive after falling down from the tallest watchtower located here. We’ll have to fix your nose though, it’s a little crooked.” Yukko said, she looked at Yui and smiled gratefully at the doctor. “Thank you for assistance Yokoyama-san. I can handle things from here, our bones our much harder so it might be difficult for you to set Jonishi-san’s nose back.”

“I’m happy to help.” Yui replied, returning the smile. Paru approached them with a bowl of cool water along with a cloth in her hands and a shewolf following behind her with more supplies. She eyed Yukko suspiciously before placing the bowl on a table next to the cot.

With the people that Miyuki had been looking for finally in the same room as her, she quickly placed her hands on their shoulders to get their attention. “I’ve been looking for you two.”

“Didn’t think you'd miss us that much and where is Sayaka?” Paru said before Miyuki led them away to the other side of the tent.

“Miyuki-san! I heard you nearly all afternoon, I’ve never heard anyone scream so loud in my whole life. It’s good to know that moron is taking good care of you!” Kei called out, giving the human a bloody smile which Miyuki returned reluctantly.

“Sayaka’s sleeping the rest of the day off, she drank with Jonishi-san this morning which explains her... brazen behavior.” Miyuki explained, sitting on one of the unused cots while Yui and Paru occupied the one opposite her. “But that’s not important right now, I need your help on a task I’ve been given today.”

Miyuki carefully took out one of the vials of wolfsbane along with the notes she’d made. When Paru noticed what was in Miyuki’s hands, she had to stop herself from reeling back on instinct. Noticing her friend’s reaction, Miyuki curled her hands carefully over it and moved a little closer to Yui.

“It’s wolfsbane.” Miyuki supplied when Yui shot her mate a questioning look. “Jonishi-san visited me this morning and asked me to make an antidote for it. I’ve managed to find out what the ingredients are except for one and I need to know more about it.” 

She handed the vial to Yui who carefully uncapped it to take a sniff of the poison and the list of ingredients to power. “I also need to know how exactly it affects shewolves, I need to know more than it just being deadly to them.”

“I can’t tell what the last ingredient is, the fumes from the other ingredients is overpowering it.” Yui replaced the cap, she let it lay on her palm and waited for Miyuki to take it back but Paru reached for it tentatively. 

“That’s because your nose is not good enough.” Paru carefully uncapped it and took a quick sniff before handing it back to Miyuki, practically throwing it towards the human. “I can’t believe you can’t tell what the last ingredient is, it’s so obvious!”

“What is it then?” Miyuki inquired, watching Paru wipe her nose in an attempt to forget the smell.

“Bloodroot!” Paru crinkled her nose. “I’m not entirely sure why it’s added but I think its there to make the effects more painful and faster, bloodroot isn’t deadly but it amplifies the effects of any ingredient added with it.”

Miyuki unfurled her notes, reading through all the ingredients that she’d listed down and their properties, all of them work as catalysts and do little to no damage. It didn’t make sense to her as to why a simple ingredient needed so much have it’s effects hurt someone. For all her training and tutelage from her stepfather, she had not encountered something like this.

“Not much is known how wolfsbane affects us.” Paru continued. “Many were too afraid to try that’s why until now we don’t know how to cure it or survive from it. I’m sorry Miyuki, there’s not much information I could give to help you.”

Miyuki released a dejected sigh as she raised her hands to rub her eyes. She wanted to learn about the poison without having to test it, without harming herself or anyone. Testing a solution was the easiest way to find out how it works but her stepfather had warned against using it on other people. It was the reason why he became a fugitive and a sellsword, he didn’t want Miyuki to live that kind of life so he made sure that he taught her all the ways to cure any poison.

“Paru, remember the first time I found you?” Yui turned to look at her shewolf and placed her hand on her mate’s thigh. 

Paru nodded, a bit confused on what her mate was going with this line of thinking. The day Yui had found an abnormally large wolf in the forest while searching for herbs had scared her. She had thought that would have been the last day of her life and the immediate thing that came to her mind was that she was unable to say goodbye to her mentor that used to run the hospice. The old lady had adopted her when her mother died at childbirth and had been her only family until she met Paru. 

She would have run away, screaming for her life when she’d seen the wolf but something compelled her to approach the wolf. Something in her, urged her to see the wolf instead of running and when she saw the state of the wolf, all of her fears are gone.

“You were delirious from thirst and I found you chewing your way through a bush of wolfsbane. I was able to pull you away from it, you didn’t fight or try to bite me when I did. I was barely able to give you some water because you kept pushing it away with your paws.”

“Why was I eating wolfsbane?” Paru asked, more confused than ever.

Yui shrugged. 

“I don’t why but I came back for you the next day, you were in a much worse condition. You had any illness that I could think of, and you were still eating wolfsbane. I pulled you off from them before getting rid of the plants. You nearly died that time but not from the wolfsbane but from the myriad of diseases you had on you.” Yui finished.

“It didn’t kill me…” Paru whispered, she felt Yui’s hand move from her thigh to her own hand and felt the doctor squeeze it comfortingly. The shewolf looked up towards her mate, wordlessly thanking the human for saving her life through her gaze.

When their little moment was over, the couple turned to look at Miyuki who had been quiet throughout the retelling. They waited for their friend to speak and when she did, Yui smiled proudly at the intelligent glint in Miyuki’s eyes. Something that her ditzy friend rarely showed.

“The wolfsbane doesn’t kill. It weakens the body, making the shewolf that takes it susceptible to sickness.” The human murmured, her gaze focused on her notes rather than her friends. “Mixed with the rest of ingredients and the wolfsbane’s effects makes it deadly. A small cut, can quickly turn into an infection, poison the blood, cause gangrene and a myriad of things…”

“Miyuki?” Yui called out but Miyuki was still talking to herself or perhaps, thinking out loud.

“...I can’t make an antidote. If I try to make it one, it won’t work. The ingredients for each one won’t mix, they’ll counter each other and will be useless but the poison can only work with…”

“Miyuki!” The herbalist was interrupted with Yui shaking her shoulder. “Can you tell us what you’re going on about?”

“I… I think I might have something, but I’m not sure if it would work.” Miyuki let her notes fall onto her lap, she still looked at them as if trying to absorb all the information she can. “I can’t make an antidote but I can make a potion to help counter the effects of wolfsbane. I just need to see how the wolfsbane works without the other ingredients working as catalysts for it.”

“That’s pretty clever of you.” They all turned to see where the voice came from and saw Sayaka’s Beta standing nearby looking sober already and as if she hadn’t broken her nose or sustained any other injury. “But I should expect that from you that dumbass needs someone smart to keep her alive.”

“Jonishi-san! Are you alri-” Miyuki exclaimed, moving to stand up from her seat to help the shewolf but Kei waved her off.

“Oh sit down and relax, That doctor you brought from Sakae is pretty but the way she pulled out those splinters were torturous, didn’t even have the decency to warn me and I’ll be fine in a few hours...I think. I thought Sayaka had taken care of all that tension.” Kei limped towards Miyuki and sat next to the human. “Aside my friend’s… slight dysfunction what you thought of was not what I expected Miyuki.”

Miyuki bowed her head she was about to apologize but Kei interrupted her again. “I said the solution you’ve come up with for the task I gave you is clever and if it helps us in the siege in two days. Then we will take what we can get, this is already an advantage for us.”

“Thank you.”

“You’ve actually made some good progress for just one day. Do you need any assistance?” The shewolf offered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Probably due to the splinters that Yukko had pulled out of her butt.

“I do.” Miyuki answered and Kei nodded for the human to continue. “I need to know how this poison works... I need a test a subject.”

“You wish to see this tested on a shewolf?” Kei narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering how seeing it affect a shewolf first hand will help but she wasn’t an expert on poisons, she was much better at bashing people’s heads and pleasing her mate. 

Miyuki didn’t want to go through this method, it was despicable but she needed to know more. Her mind hungered for the knowledge but she abhorred the method in obtaining it. It not only goes against her principle but also her promise to her stepfather to only use her knowledge to help. 

_But some things have to be done for the greater good_. Miyuki thought and gave her confirmation to Kei.

“We still have those prisoners we captured from the other day. We’ve been trying to pry information from them but they’re quite stubborn but maybe giving them wolfsbane can loosen their tongues. They’ll be ready for you tomorrow.” Kei spoke then slowly stood from her seat, giving the couple before her a sly wink. “Fucking splinters makes think like being skinned alive is much better. Anyway, it was nice talking to you ladies and nice tits Shimazaki-san.”

All three watched her limp away back to her cot. When she was a fair distance away, Miyuki glanced over to her friends, giving Paru and Yui an inquisitive look. “How exactly did you two find her?”

 

* * *

 

Sayaka slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep that had gathered in them. The sun had woken her up as usual and it felt like she just had a tussle with a troll in the bush. She slowly sat up and tried to smooth down the locks of hair sticking out of her head. She frowned when she felt the fabric of bandages covering her hand, after a thorough inspection that her hand seemed functional she undid the bandages, tossing them towards the bedside table.

“Miyuki…” The shewolf managed to croak out, her mouth was as dry as turned dog shit. Yesterday’s events were a blur for her but she clearly remembered Miyuki in her arms.

She moved off the bed, nearly slipping on an empty bottle of ale before looking back at the bed. There were obvious signs of sex and the scent of her mate was overpowering. She would have laid back again and savor Miyuki’s scent but she hadn’t woken with her mate by her side and Sayaka wanted to know where she is. The shewolf followed her mate’s scent, brushing aside the heavy curtain that hadn’t been there before and was immediately assaulted by a myriad of smells. 

The strongs fumes made her sneeze several times before her nose managed to adapt to it. She scratched her nose while trying see through the smoke from whatever her mate has made that had blanketed the room. This was their kitchen earlier but now it looked more like a madman’s laboratory, empty vials were scattered everywhere, baskets and baskets of herbs were lined up neatly by the wall too but what caught her attention was the baskets of wolfsbane. She hadn’t seen that many in her whole life and was mildly nervous being near them.

“Miyuki?” Sayaka called out to her mate again, Miyuki was standing over the table she was working at previously. She double backed when she finally saw the contraptions on the table, what had used to be filled with food and tableware was now replaced by glass containers of all shapes and sizes, and an odd glass structure that seemed to be slowly filling a vial drop by drop. Each glass container had substances of varying colour and a couple that Sayaka couldn’t make of but she guessed that those were the sources of the fumes assaulting her nose.  

Her gaze returned to her mate, she saw the way her mate’s shoulders sagged and overall dishevelled appearance. It was proof that her mate hadn’t gotten any rest at all since their engagement, seeing that Miyuki still wore the same clothes she had yesterday. “Have you been up working all night?”

Turning her head, Miyuki smiled sheepishly at the shewolf. The worried look on Sayaka’s face was enough to tell her that the shewolf had already found out that she hadn’t slept since yesterday at all. But it couldn’t be helped, the siege will launch in less than two days and the potion will probably save many of their allies. There was also her need to find a cure or a counter for the poison, it was an itch that she always gets whenever she encounters a new deadly solution and what made her an eager student to her stepfather.

“Maybe, but I finally hit a break.” She said as she held up a vial containing an greenish mixture, hoping that it was enough to ease her mate’s worry for her. 

Sayaka eyed the vial, a bit wary of what it was supposed to do. “And it’s the antidote?” She asked her mate, still a bit nervous being around all the wolfbane.

“Sorta, there were other things mixed in with it, but this at least counters the main effects. It still has to be tested.” Miyuki frowned, not too excited to test it on live people, but they tried to hurt Sayaka’s people, so she put the guilt behind her. Placing the mixture down next to a empty vial.

“That’s...fine. You need to rest first.”

“But-” Miyuki started to protest but a long yawn interrupted her halfway. Glancing back at the shewolf, she saw the smug look on her face. “Fine.” She gave in, as she moved lazily towards her mate, who immediately wrapping an arm around her. Sayaka buried her nose into Miyuki’s hair taking in her scent. Although mixed with the herbs she was working with, the smell still soothed her.

“Let’s get you to bed.” The shewolf muttered softly, as she noticed Miyuki slipping in between consciousness, her eyes getting heavy in the warm embrace. She bent down, hooking an arm behind Miyuki’s knees before straightening up and lifting her mate effortlessly. As expected the shewolf felt her mate’s hands on her arms, lightly massaging them and was clearly enjoying feeling them under her touch.

Sayaka carefully maneuvered them away from the makeshift laboratory while making sure that none of the fumes from inside followed them as she lifted the curtain. With every step she made, Sayaka could feel Miyuki’s touches weaken and by the time she reached their bed, her mate was already dozing lightly.

Tucking her mate into the bed of furs, Sayaka was tempted to climb back into bed with her mate, but she had a few things to check on. Maybe if she finished with her tasks fast enough, then maybe she might have time, but until she was done, the idea was put off to the side.

Placing a chaste kiss on her mate’s forehead, she backed away, smiling softly, before stretching out her limbs. With a few pops following the action, she groaned softly, before heading out the door. She wanted to finish her tasks as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

The shewolf walked out of the hut she shared with Miyuki, she looked around hoping to find a familiar face amongst the shewolves walking about. She needed to know where the dungeons are, so she could take her mate there later and try her own hand on squeezing out information from them. Her stomach growled, reminding her that the last thing she had consumed was the ale that Kei had brought along.

‘Food first, then info.’ Sayaka nodded to herself, as she started wandering around. She’s still adjusting to where everything is, using her nose she tried to track down where any cooking was getting done. Occasionally passing by huts that were occupied by whomever lived in them, the scent of grilling meat floating out their homes, only making the shewolf more aware of her hunger.

‘Damn it, I’m never drinking without eating again.’ She huffed, as she found a source of food, She was in Sakae’s camp, but she didn’t care, she was hungry and she was going to get some food. Stepping in, she ignored the surprised faces, and made an immediate bee line for the food.

She gathered as much as she can in her plate, asking the server to pack some food for her to take to Miyuki later before turning around, her eyes landing on a familiar pair not to far from where she was standing, and she seemed to noticed by them as well. 

“Why don’t you join us?” Yuka invited her fellow Alpha, she was drinking quietly while Kumi rested on her arm. Watching the shewolf sit down, she noticed that her mate was missing. “Where’s Miyuki-san?”

“Resting.” Sayaka grunted, before lifting a particularly large piece of meat into her mouth. “She managed to make a lot of progress, but in exchange, she didn’t sleep last night.” She sighed.

Kumi caught the last part, and frowned a bit. “She didn’t sleep at all? Not even a small break when she returned?”

“She went out yesterday? I didn’t even know. But no, I had to put her to bed, else she would of eventually passed out.” Sayaka explained, while shoveling more food into her mouth. Kumi’s expression change prompted the shewolf raise her eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“N-no!” Kumi shook her head, a noticeable blush on her face.

Seeing the kitsune all flushed only confused the Namba shewolf more. “Am I missing something?” Sayaka narrowed her eyes on her surrogate daughter, who in turn avoided eye contact, her tails flicking nervously behind her. “...Is that another tail?”

“Yea, she woke up with another one.” Yuka interrupted, breaking the awkward tension. She didn’t like where the conversation was going, and seeing her mate uncomfortable made her want to shift it somewhere else.

“How do they pop out?” The shewolf asked, watching the tails swish back and forth just as Miyuki had yesterday. Realizing that her question might sound a bit strange, the shewolf quickly reworded it. “I mean, what makes them show? They can’t just show up randomly.”

The bondmates blushed, Kumi was still avoiding eye contact while Yuka tried to think of a way to change the topic and avoid embarrassment. “Um… We ran into Miyuki yesterday!”

Sayaka raised brow at Yuka, signalling for the shewolf to continue. Her ears twitched in curiosity at the bit of information the other shewolf just shared, wondering if them meeting Miyuki yesterday had something to do with the breakthrough that she had with her task.

“We were at the medic, Kumi was getting a check up from Yukko when she came by.” Yuka added, a bit relieved that they were saved from having the same kind of embarrassment like yesterday. If Sayaka was there she would have been mauled to death and Sakae will once again be leaderless.

“Did you talk about anything?”

“Nothing much but she did listen to the advice the medic gave us.” Kumi replied, finally getting over her shyness. It seemed to come and go recently, especially around her surrogate parents. She hoped that her pups won’t inherit her shy disposition and want them to have her bondmate’s charm. She had been so shy when she young that she even had trouble talking to siblings.

“You mentioned that Miyuki made a lot of progress, what exactly did you mean by that?” Yuka inquired, she’d finished her meal already and was drinking some tea.

“Kei visited her yesterday, asked her to make a cure for the wolfsbane and made quick progress on making one I think.” The shewolf explained through a mouthful of food, it was a miracle that not a single one came flying out of her mouth as she spoke. “I was asleep for most of the day, so I didn’t know anything that happened yesterday, specifically for the project that Miyuki’s working on.”

Sakae’s Alpha shrugged. “I wouldn’t know anything since I had to leave right after Yukko finished. We have an update on our preparations and I’ll present it later on our meeting.”

“Good. We’re making good progress, I just hope the scouts we sent will come back soon. We need the information that they’ve gathered on my home with that information we can plan the siege accordingly.” Sayaka stated, nodding in approval.

Yuka snorted. “Thought you didn’t like making plans and bashing heads is preferable.”

“Oh no… the planning is all on you that’s why I came to Sakae first.” Sayaka chuckled. “We’re still the brawns for this war and all the brain goes to you.”

“Good to know that we’re useful then...” The other shewolf commented. “...but an antidote for wolfsbane. It’s about time.”

“None of you started doing research on it?”

“No.” Yuka shook her head. “We’re good with money and war, the ones with the weird experiments and unusual inventions is Akiba.”

Sayaka snorted. “Tell me about it. I’ve heard rumors of the things they do there but what caught my attention was an elixir they made, I saw it being sold during the feast after your bonding ceremony.”

“I think I know what you’re talking about. We’ve taken an interest in using it too!” Yuka stated and by the time she head realized what she said, Kumi was giving her tail a painful death grip. She noticed Sayaka looking at her and she swore she could see herself being skinned alive in Sayaka’s eyes.

“I mean! Akiba makes the best stamina potions! Those helped a lot when we were still fighting against each other, especially on unusually long skirmishes.” The shewolf blurted out, hoping that Sayaka would believe that, she wasn’t sure if Sayaka actually knew about the elixir she and Kumi had been using but she prayed to all gods that the shewolf didn’t.

“I see…” Sayaka narrowed her eyes at Yuka, waiting for the shewolf to say something else. There was an odd way that Yuka seem to tense up, her right eye was twitching as if she was holding back something. After a moment of observing her fellow Alpha, Sayaka chalked it up to the other shewolf feeling constipated. All that tea drinking can cause trouble in the crapper. “Do you have a stock of those stamina potions? It would come in handy if our siege ends up with us waiting them out.”

The bondmates barely held back their relieved sighs, they were glad that Sayaka was pretty dense or else the kitsune’s surrogate parent would murder Yuka for doing unspeakable things to her and Kumi would be a widow. Even if they are bonded, Sayaka’s protective streak over Kumi was still there.

“I’ll request my people to work on that.” Yuka proposed

The conversation steered to a more pleasant topic, until someone approached their table and tapped Sayaka on the shoulder.

“Yamamoto-san, I apologize for interrupting but Jonishi-san wants to see you at the medic tent.” Yukko reported, using the same professional voice when she gave Kumi and Yuka her advice.

“Medic tent? Did something happen to her?” Sayaka asked, a myriad of ideas on what might have happened to her friend crossing her mind.

“She’s fine, lazing about in the medic tent and making her mate worry. She has taken a liking to the cots there for some reason and she would like to see you.” Yukko explained and at Sayaka’s confirmation that she’d visit Kei, the other shewolf made her way towards the table where her mate was.

“I should go see her then.” Sayaka quickly finished the rest of her breakfast, practically inhaling all of the food on her plate. When she stood up the shewolf felt a tug on her hand, she looked down and saw her little girl, looking up at her expectantly. The shewolf chuckled and leaned down to place a tender kiss on the kitsune’s forehead. “I’ll try to find time for you, little one.”

She turned her attention to Yuka. “I’ll see you later at the meeting.”

Yuka tipped her cup to the shewolf in reply and Sayaka bid both of them farewell, noticing that their tails were now entwined. She chuckled quietly, the new bondmates were so adorable and lovey dovey together that Sayaka was surprised that no one started to throw rainbows at the couple. 

As she started to make her way to Sakae’s medic tent, she wondered on what kind of trouble her best friend had gotten into her now and no doubt Akari would be there to rip the shewolf’s ear off. When she entered the tent, the first thing her senses noticed was the unmistakable scent of sex in the air. She growled, lifting her hands up to slap her face. Of course, this might be the reason why the medic came to see her, to put a leash on the damn mongrel but that should be Akari’s job not hers.

Her ears twitched upon hearing a familiar voice, Akari could have dealt with Kei but she seems preoccupied.

“I swear to the gods, Kei!” Sayaka shouted, slowly approaching the curtain where the sounds were coming from. “If you’re not decent by the time I reach your cot, I’m going to tear down this tent and leave your ass hanging in the air for everyone else to see!”

There was a moment of rapid whispering before she heard Kei’s voice behind the curtain. “Good, you’re finally here! I needed to talk to you.”

“Are you two decent?”

There was another round of whispering followed by a pained cry, most likely from Sayaka’s best friend before Akari confirmed that they were fully clothed. Sayaka lifted the curtain and was relieved that they really were wearing clothes, Kei was laying comfortably on the cot while Akari was sitting on the edge of it, shifting slightly. She took a seat on a nearby chair after checking there wasn’t anything unusual on it.

“It’s either Kinoshita-san called me to come here to put a leash on the two of you or you really did ask me to come here.” Sayaka started, earning herself an indignant huff from Akari and a grin from her best friend.

“I really did ask that pretty medic to get you and after she left we started.” The Beta waggled her brows, earning herself a strong slap from her mate.

“I’m off to the bath house.” The white tailed shewolf stated, she stood up and as she passed by Sayaka her nose crinkled in disgust. “Sayaka, you should going to the bath house too. You reek of your mate and alcohol.”

The shewolf took a quick sniff of herself as Akari left, she heard Kei laugh at her and kicked her friend’s foot. “That was rude of her.”

“She has a thing for hygiene which I don’t mind. She always smells like flowers to me.”

“Uh huh, you and your strange smelling fetish…” Sayaka made herself comfortable on the chair which was a feat because it seemed the one she was using was most rickety of rickety chairs. “So what’d you call me here for?”

“I want to know the progress on Miyuki’s task. I heard her talk with the human doctor and her mate yesterday, it was boring for the most part but I think she made a breakthrough with it?”

“She did!” Sayaka exclaimed, a proud look coming over her face but it quickly disappeared when she remembered Miyuki barely had any rest and her mate’s request earlier. “She asked me to have whatever she made tested and she wanted to see it.”

“I know. She was the one that asked that it should be tested.”

“I’m guessing you’ve already have someone prep the prisoners?” Sayaka inquired, resting her elbows on her knees.

“Momoka will come pick you and Miyuki up when they’re ready. I’ll come along too, I’d like to try to get some information from them too. The pain from the poison will make them talk.” The shewolf hissed out the last part, Sayaka noticed the veins throbbing on her neck in anger.

“So do I.” Sayaka mumbled. She knew what Kei really wanted, her friend wants to exact a bit of revenge of them, even a little bit. They were quiet for a long time, they minds preoccupied on other things; Kei on her failure at protecting her people and Sayaka for the promise she made for Nana.

The silence between them was interrupted when Kei cursed under her breath, she was fidgeting slightly trying to find a comfortable spot on the cot to lay on.

“So…” Sayaka began as a grin formed on lips. “...how did you end up here anyway?”

Kei laughed, sighing humorously at the end of it. “Remember when you fisted the tower and made holes on it?”

“Oh, by the gods…” Sayaka exclaimed, readying herself for the story her best friend had to share.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka felt as if she had a headache just from talking to her best friend, but she couldn't help but smile. It was always good to talk with her, even if she was an idiot. Kei was the only one that doesn’t expect her to be the stoic and cool Alpha all the time. Looking up at the sky, she could see how high the sun was, she’s probably been out for a few hours. Remembering the food she was supposed to bring to her mate, the shewolf started jogging a bit, wanting to return back to her mate as soon as possible.

Ducking back into the food tent, she found the shewolf she requested food from waving her over, not a moment later Sayaka was leaving the tent, fresh, warm food with her in a small basket. Sayaka remembered that she walked quite a distance to get here due to her stomach leading her here, and she didn't want the food to get cold, so she opted to shift forms. Taking the handle of the basket in her mouth, she broke into a sprint, rushing past other shewolfs on her trek back to her temporary home.

As soon as Sayaka spotted her hut, she slowed down and shifted back to get two legged form. She listened for any movement inside but heard none, she smiled as she went in, her mate was still sleeping peacefully. She guessed that Momoka will arrive soon and Sayaka began to set up her mate’s meal before waking her up.

After bravely searching their former kitchen for a tray and utensils, Sayaka brought the food to where her mate was, placing it on a chair that she pulled up. She watched her mate sleep for a little bit, taking in the changes that Miyuki had gone through since their first meeting. Her mate used to look like a fragile porcelain doll in her eyes but after knowing more of her human, she learned that Miyuki was far from helpless. She’s not as strong as a shewolf but she’d bet her tail and hide that she can be crafty if she wanted to. There seem to be a cunning but innocent aura that Miyuki gave off and that made anyone near her made be susceptible to her suggestions. There may have been several occasions that she did fall for her mate’s cunning ways or it could just be her wanting to spoil Miyuki.

She smiled to herself, Sayaka would do anything for her mate even going as far beating down a smelly troll. She shifted forms and carefully laid herself beside Miyuki, nuzzling her nose against the human’s neck, deciding to wake her mate the way she used to before she was discovered. 

Miyuki shifted in her sleep, her hand moving up to brush away Sayaka’s nose, it felt cold and wet. The familiar touch, followed by something warm and furry caused the human to wake up. Miyuki's eyes adjusted just to see her mate's playful brown eyes looking down at her, Sayaka's ears were alert, and her tail could be heard behind her. Miyuki find the sight adorable, and pressed a kiss to the shewolf's nose.

Sayaka fell back, before shifting back and giving Miyuki a proper kiss. "How are you?" She asked allowing her hand to play with the human's messy hair. Enjoying how it was everywhere, but still made her mate look breathtaking.

"I feel..." Miyuki yawned, before grinning lazily. "..a bit better. I'm starving though."

"It's a good thing I brought back food then." Sayaka got off the bed and quickly lifted the tray off the chair. Though she wasn’t the one that cooked the meal, she was still excited to show her mate what she prepared. She placed the tray on the bed, right next to Miyuki and the human’s face brightened when she saw some of her favorites.

The human whispered a thank you and reached over the tray place a kiss on the shewolf’s cheek, holding back a laugh when she heard Sayaka’s tail thump loudly on the bed. As she started to eat the meal that Sayaka had brought for her, she couldn’t help notice Sayaka looking at her curiously instead of the food.

“What is it?” Miyuki inquired while lathering a slice of bread with some marmalade. She purposely moving the food a little closer to the shewolf so she was sure that Sayaka was looking at her.

“I’m curious.”

“I could tell.” Miyuki teased.

Sayaka playfully snapped her teeth at Miyuki, just as she she would if she was in her wolf form. “I wanted to know what exactly did you make for the wolfsbane? I haven’t known anyway to cure or fight it off other than completely avoiding it.”

“Do you know how the poison works exactly?” Miyuki asked and the shewolf shook her head reply. “The poison contains ingredients that works as a catalyst which makes the effects of anything mixed with it stronger and the wolfsbane, as a single substance, it barely does anything other than weaken your bodies a little bit if a small amount is consumed. But the wolfsbane is mixed with the catalysts, making the effects of wolfsbane stronger and deadlier to your people.”

“I think I get it…” Sayaka nodded slowly, she had lost most of the things her mate said but she understood the part where it was deadly. “So, what does the thing you made do?”

“I would have called it an antidote but rather its an… elixir.” Miyuki explained while trying not to think of the vial that Kumi had given her yesterday. “What it does, is that it makes your body stronger against the effects of the wolfsbane but ignores the catalysts in the poison. The catalyst will cause minimal damage to any of you, probably just a bout of nausea but other than that the main ingredient, the wolfsbane will be useless. If my theory is right.”

Sayaka frowned, everything her mate said sounded like a completely different language. There were so many words that confused her and she didn’t want to know what they meant. “I’m getting a headache.”

“It’s okay.” Miyuki said, patting Sayaka’s head. “Don’t worry your pretty little head and leave the thinking to us erudites.”

Sayaka was about to ask what the last word that her mate said meant but stopped herself, she’d rather mount other people’s heads on walls rather than learn words. The shewolf simply nodded, and accepted her mate’s words. “Even though I don’t know what half the words you just said means, I like hearing you speak like that. Let’s me know my mate’s not an airhead.” She said teasingly.

Miyuki frowned, and tried to punch the smirking shewolf but failed as her fist was caught. “Well someone has to counter how dumb you are.” She huffed, yanking her hand back, before going back to eating.

“I wouldn’t be Alpha if I was dumb.” Sayaka replied, puffing out her chest.

The human simply hummed, ignoring the shewolf, wordlessly hurting her pride. Sayaka was about to reply but a knock on the door halted her, she growled at Miyuki and in return the human just shoved a piece of bread into Sayaka’s mouth. The knocking continued and became incessant, forcing Sayaka to move.

“I’ll get the door.” The shewolf mumbled through the bread in her mouth. 

“By the gods, hold on to your damn fur!” Sayaka shouted at the door, the incessant knocking had become annoying rather than urgent.

She was about to open the door when window next to it burst open and on instinct, Sayaka punched the face that the window revealed. The shewolf heard a pained cry as her fist hit the intruder’s face, it could have been a second or two later that Sayaka realized that she had punched a fellow shewolf and may have broken their nose.

“You still punch like an orc, Sayaka!” 

The shewolf heard outside, she looked out the window and growled at the intruder. “Momoka! How many times do we have to tell you not to try using the windows to get in our houses!”

Momoka shrugged, grinning stupidly at Sayaka. “I don’t know, maybe a dozen more?”

Sayaka cursed and backed away from the window before opening the door to let Momoka in. She gave the other shewolf a quick once over, knowing that the eccentric shewolf might have done something to her appearance.

“What did you do this time?” The Alpha asked, when she didn’t see anything different with the way Momoka looked, her was still the same shade of blue from the last time Sayaka had seen her.

“Hm? Oh, wait!” Momoka let her tail wave in front of her, showing Sayaka what had changed since the last time they spoke. “I changed my tails color, it’s purple now!”

“Do you still remember what your fur used to look like?”

“As if I care.” Momoka dismissed, waving a hand lazily to show how many fucks she was throwing away. “Anyway, I’m here to take you and your mate to the dungeons. I hear that you’re going to try something that will help squeeze out the information from them.”

“In a way we are but my mate wants to test an elixir she made to counter the effects of wolfsbane and the prisoners we captured will be her test subjects.” 

“A counter for wolfsbane… that would be good our enemy has been using them against us that’s why we couldn’t do any direct assault and got stuck using guerilla tactics. Then we need to do this quickly, we’re wasting time chatting and standing around like idiots!”

Sayaka nodded her agreement, she was about to turn around to get her mate but Miyuki came out of their room. The shewolf felt her mouth dry up at the site before her, her mate’s messy bed hair was now in a neat bun with a few lose tendrils here and there, the bun fully exposed her mate’s neck to the shewolf. And seeing that made her want to put her lips on Miyuki’s neck and cover it with her marks. She was too distracted gazing at her mate that she hadn’t noticed Momoka approach Miyuki.

“So cute...” Momoka cooed, slowly reaching out to touch the stray locks of hair that didn’t get caught by the bun. She was about to take a sniff of the human’s hair when she felt a tug on her tail.

“Hold on there you mutt.” Sayaka growled, pulling Momoka back that the other shewolf nearly fell on her ass. “That my mate you're touching!”

Momoka’s eyes widened in surprise. “She’s your mate?! She’s really your mate? She’s perfect!”

“What the fuck did I just say?” Sayaka muttered and Miyuki quickly walked towards Sayaka with the shewolf wrapping a possessive arm and tail around Miyuki. “Aren’t you supposed to take us to the dungeons? We need to get this over and done with.”

Miyuki placed a hand on the shewolf’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze to catch Sayaka’s attention. “I need to get the elixirs. Can you wait for me?”

Sayaka nodded, letting her mate slip away from her grasp. She noticed Momoka trying to follow after Miyuki but she grabbed the shewolf’s tail and pulled her back again.

“I told you she’s my mate!”

“But she’s perfect!”

 

* * *

 

After Sayaka had convinced Momoka not to touch her mate ever again, Momoka led them to where the dungeons are. Miyuki had brought several samples of the elixir she’d made and there was a brief argument between the shewolves on who would carry the crate with the elixirs but a whispered suggestion form Miyuki made Sayaka agree that the blue haired shewolf should carry it. 

Now, Momoka was doing her best not to fall over from the cargo she was carrying while Sayaka was having a grand time, walking with Miyuki with an arm and tail wrapped around the human. The Alpha might not be able to impress her mate and show off her strength but it stopped Momoka from staring at Miyuki too long. It was a fine compromise for her.

Momoka led them inside the fort where Sayaka and Miyuki hadn't been in since their arrival, and from the looks of it no one else seems to come in this area. Each step they made echoed against the stone walls, making it feel more empty. There was a lot of broken furniture along the way, rotting from the disuse and natural dampness of the fort and the deeper the colder it became. The only source of heat they had was the torch that Momoka had given to Sayaka.

“How much longer until we get there?” Sayaka asked, moving the torch a bit closer to Miyuki to keep her mate warm.

“We’re soon there.” Momoka replied, trying to steal a look at Miyuki without tripping.

The trek to the dungeons felt like hours, the only thing they saw were the stone walls and remnants of the previous inhabitants, and when they think that they've reached their destination Momoka would turn on another corner or push open a door. They stopped in front of a large ominous metal door, Miyuki was shivering a bit from the cold and Sayaka did her best to keep her mate warm. Two shewolves were standing on either side of it, stiff as a rock with their gaze looking straight ahead and the only sign of acknowledgement was a nod towards Sayaka.

Momoka carefully placed the crate on the ground, she noticed Miyuki shivering next to Sayaka and thought this would be a good chance to be close to such a perfect human but a glare from her leader stopped her.

“Eheh…” Momoka scratched her cheek nervously, giving Sayaka the stupidest grin she could muster. It couldn’t be helped, Miyuki was so cute, the cutest thing Momoka had ever seen and she was a sucker for cute things, specifically girls. If she had her way, she would have kidnapped every cute girl she’d seen so she could bask in their presence and spoil them. “Well we’re here. Let me just unlock this, Kei should be there waiting for us.” 

The door protested as it was pushed by Momoka, giving out a high pitched screech that made Sayaka and Miyuki cringe. Momoka seems unaffected by it though, probably because the eccentric shewolf was used to it by now or she might be half deaf in one ear. The shewolf picked up the crate again and gestured for Miyuki and Sayaka to get inside. 

The door led them through a long corridor with cells lining up on either side, all of which were empty for some reason and another pair guards. Behind them. Momoka locked the door, ensuring that no one would escape if there were any attempts.

“The prisoners are further into the dungeon. They’ve been moved them out of these cells.” Momoka explained, leading Sayaka and Miyuki with the crate of elixirs safely in her arms. “Kei had made sure they would be ready for your tests.”

Miyuki cringed at the last word and Sayaka gave her mate’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. She could tell that her mate wasn’t comfortable with this and she guessed that this was something that went against the human’s principles. She felt a small pang of guilt for this, using her mate’s abilities just to win this war they were on but both of them had known that this won’t be as easy as they want it to be. There will always be casualties and scars in a war.

The shewolf let her hand fall to her side, allowing Miyuki to take it into her on while the other still held on to the torch. “How many prisoners do we have? Aside from the one’s that were captured a few days ago.”

“We have a total of twelve prisoners but only seven are fit enough to be interrogated. The others are in critical condition but are watched carefully.” Momoka explained, she stopped in front of another door. Unlike the first one this one only had metal bars, leading down to a torch lit staircase and four guards standing vigil this time. “Kei is downstairs with the prisoners along with some of our own to keep an eye out..”

“We have injured prisoners... why are we keeping them alive?” Sayaka asked. They were at war, they needed to ration their supplies and having those prisoners around were a waste of resources.

“To be honest, keeping them alive is a waste of valuable resources…” Momoka stated, echoing the shewolf’s thoughts and Sayaka nodded her approval at Momoka. “...but I think our Beta wants to extract as much information from them as we can. I’ve never really seen Kei to be this thorough before.”

“She can be when she wants to.” Namba’s Alpha added before letting the silence and the sound of their footsteps replace their conversation.

A small flickering light towards the end of the hallway gained both Sayaka and Miyuki’s attention, as they couldn't see anything else, just the torch against the wall. A few more steps, and Momoka stopped once again. “We’re actually here.”

Sayaka looked around. There was nothing around them, and just as she was about to reply, she noticed the jail guard moved so that her back was against the wall, a grunt left her mouth as she pressed against it, and a moment later the wall shifted to the left, opening another part of the dungeons, this one was better lit than the cold corridors that they walked through.

Immediately Miyuki noticed Kei standing with her back to them, all around her she was shewolves tied, and shackled to the wall, most of them looked as if they haven’t gotten any sleep, much less anything to eat. The human swallowed nervously, as she locked eyes with one of them, their face scrunched up into a growl, but was blocked by Sayaka who in turn returned one twice as fierce. 

“You’re finally here. “ Kei nodded at them, as she noticed their arrival.

Sayaka nodded, she placed the torch on an empty sconce before turning to address her Beta. “Are they ready? They seem ready to talk if you ask me.” She said, glaring at each and every one of them, daring them to speak up. The first one to retort was going to be the first test dummy.

Right on cue, the shewolf from before who was baring her fangs at Miyuki muttered something under her breath, but the shewolves, especially Namba Alpha heard it perfectly. “Looks like we have a volunteer.” 

Momoka placed the crate on a table placed directly in front of the prisoners and backed away just in time for Sayaka to open it. The shewolf was about to grab one of the vials, unheeding to what each one was supposed to do before Miyuki stopped her.

“Be patient.” Miyuki chided, resting her hand on the shewolf’s arm. “I need to set up first and whatever they said doesn’t matter as long I don’t hear it.”

“But they insulted you! I can’t just let anyone say those things about you!” The shewolf whispered vehemently.

Miyuki moved Sayaka’s hand away from the crate, placing herself between Sayaka and the table. “I know but we need to handle this situation delicately. They’re lives are in my hands now so let me handle this.”

Sayaka backed away reluctantly, letting her mate set up for the tests. She heard the same shewolf snicker and Sayaka was on her in less than a heartbeat, delivering a few kicks to the shewolf’s chest that would have surely cracked a few ribs. Miyuki didn’t seem to mind Sayaka’s violent outburst, knowing that her mate might need a bit of venting. Kei, Momoka and the guards standing by didn’t seem to flinch either.

Sayaka stepped away from the wheezing shewolf, moving away to lean against the wall furthest from the prisoners but had a clear path to reach any of the bound shewolves should they do something that would earn her ire. Kei started to pace in front of the prisoners, hands neatly crossed behind her back as she glared down on them. They returned the glare as much they could and the Beta was impressed by their loyalty for their leader and bravery.

“This would be easy for you if you cooperate with us.” Kei stopped pacing and faced the prisoners, trying her best to catch their eyes. “Tell us who your leaders is and your plans. If you cooperate, I will ensure that no one will know about your betrayal other than the one’s in this room and that we will protect you.

It was a lie, of course. Whether or not they spill their guts, they will still be used as Miyuki’s test subjects or at least it will be delayed for a few minutes. Her people’s lives were more important than theirs. She waited for a few minutes for their captives answer as well as listening in to Miyuki prepare. When deemed she’d waited enough, Kei glanced at Miyuki and a small nod from the human signalled Kei that they should begin.

With a wave of her hand the two guards posted by the door moved, they walked up to the rogue shewolf Sayaka had beaten, removed her shackles from the hook and pulled her to the center of the room. She stumbled onto her knees, the legcuffs made it difficult for her to walk and she would have fought but she was still winded from Sayaka’s assault. When she reached the center of the room, the shewolves on either side of her pushed her towards the pillory, roughly pushing her hands and head on the grooves, they secured her chains on more hooks around the pillory before the guards locked her in place by closing the top and securing it with a lock.

The rogue was unable to move, it wasn’t the most painful set up that she had been put in but didn’t mean it was uncomfortable. The holes where her neck and wrists locked in were tight, chafing her wrists a little more and suffocating her a little bit. Her head was being held up by a piece of curved metal on the pillory that cupped her chin, it made her look up at her captors and in an act of defiance, she tried to spit on Miyuki, knowing full well that it will give her the ire of Namba’s Alpha. She didn’t care, she had been captured, her life was forfeit and her last act of serving her leader will be to keep her mouth shut.

She noticed the human flinch away and she took great satisfaction at the uncomfortable look she had on her face. The rogue glanced at Namba’s Alpha and noted that Sayaka was barely able to contain her anger, the shewolf was giving her a glare that would probably enough to skin her alive. She resisted the instinctual urge to fold her ears and bow down to the shewolf despite her current position. 

“As I said, once you cooperate none of you will have to go through this.” Kei repeated calmly, it made Miyuki uncomfortable at how Kei seemed to treat this situation as if it was a normal routine but then due to the current events this might have become a norm for them. “What you’ve experienced in the past few days since your capture is nothing to what we plan to do to all of you.”

The rogues still didn’t say anything and Kei nodded at Miyuki once again, signalling to begin her tests. Miyuki turned, giving the materials on the table a quick check to make sure that everything she needed was there. Kei had provided her more than enough samples of wolfsbane, fifteen vials in total and she was only able to brew seven different variations of the counter that she hypothetically though would work against the poison with two samples of each. 

The vials were lined up neatly, each one with a hastily written label. Next to the vials were several rolls of parchment, ready to be filled with her notes with a quill and inkwell for her to use. The crate that Momoka had carried for her was also on the the table, it contained the ingredients that she used to make the elixirs and a kit that will let her make more just in case they need it.

She separated the first three vials from the rest, quickly checking their labels and writing them down on a parchment. When she was done she uncapped the elixir before handing it to one of the guards standing by and one of the elixirs to Kei. The plan was to simply make the prisoners take the elixir, followed by the poison, if Miyuki saw the effects of the other ingredients of the poison which are only minor problems—the worse thing that they’ll be able to notice is vomiting and nausea—for shewolves then maybe she can deem her theory a success. If it progresses to more than that, there will be nothing they could do for the shewolf then they’ll have to move on the the next prisoner and use the next set of elixirs.

There won’t be an interrogation unlike what they had originally planned, the elixirs will only be tested but if any of the prisoners survived they will try to take as much information as they can before killing the rogue. If the rogue gives them all the information they need before drinking the poison, her death will only be delayed. In the end no matter what they do, the captive rogues will still die and Miyuki wasn’t sure which outcome would be better for them. 

The rogues recognized what was in Miyuki’s hand and they started to make a fuss, a few even tried to pull on their shackles as subtly as they could but they were too tired, too beaten to try anything to escape. They were quieted when Kei demanded to shut their mouths and a guard punching one of the rogues for sending an insult to the Beta. 

Kei was the one leading this operation, unlike Sayaka and Miyuki she had no qualms in taking a life. Her best friend needed a good and valid reason to kill someone, like the promise she had made for Nana or for self-defense but for Kei she would kill anyone who threatens her clan, mate and anything she holds dear. Without her mate to keep her in line Kei might have become a tyrant or the enemy that they were trying to stop now. Despite her jovial and amoral attitude for sex, she was more strict compared to Sayaka and a little less forgiving for transgressions.

Try as they may to mask their fear with their bravado and hate, Miyuki could still see it in their eyes, hear it in their rapidly beating hearts and hitching breaths. It’s as if her senses were heightened just for this moment and she knew that this moment will forever be engraved in her mind, the very first time she had used her skills for harm that will haunt her for the rest of her life. The very first time that she had somehow elicited fear.

The guard that held the elixir approached the pilloried rogue, she squeezed the shewolf’s cheeks, forcing her to open her mouth and immediately force fed her the contents of the vial. The shewolf struggled, trying her best to turn her head away or close her mouth but was impossible to do so due to her restraints. She would have spat it out but the guard placed over mouth, firmly keeping it shut and forcing her to swallow the liquid. 

The guard returned the vial to Miyuki and exchanged it for the poison. This time the rogue struggled to get out of the pillory, the device that held her down shook from her struggles but it still held her down.

“Get that thing away from me!” The rogue shouted, the chafing on her neck and wrists were getting worse, enough to draw some blood. “I said, get it away from me!” The shewolf’s cries were simply ignored, as the process from before was repeated, audible gagging sounds could be heard, as the rogue tried in vain to spit out the wolf’s bane.

Miyuki wasn’t sure how long the effects would take, she nervously moved towards the parchment that was once under the vial, and started jotting down some notes, before glancing back at the bound shewolf. She was extremely quiet for someone who was crying out a moment before.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it? Look, you’re still breathing...for now.” Kei sneared down at the wolf, as she paced by, taking in the fearful looks on the other bound wolves all around. It seemed that everyone was unable to believe what they just saw. “This could've been avoided, if one or more of you was to speak up.” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. 

The rogue tried to reply with a menacing retort but her gagging had changed into a round of coughs. Her throat itched from within and with each cough she shade, the itch became worse to the point that it hurt to cough or swallow. Her eyes widened when she tasted blood in her mouth and from that point she feel her body becoming weak, as if something was sucking out all of the strength she had with every drop of blood that fell from her mouth. Panic started to overcome her when she realized what was happening to her body, she struggled against her bonds but her weakened body could barely even make the pillory shake.

Everyone else watched in the room watched in silence, the only sound that could be heard were the cries of agony from the prisoner and sound of Miyuki’s quill scratching the parchment with her notes. She was doing her best to focus on what was happening and not run off somewhere to vomit the breakfast she had earlier. 

More and more blood poured out of the shewolf’s mouth, it’s as if the poison was melting her insides and forcing them out. As every minutes passed, the burning within her became more painful and her life ebbing away. Ten minutes passed when the rogue stopped breathing, skin pale as snow and a pool of blood beneath her.

Miyuki added a final note to the parchment before giving Kei the permission to remove the dead rogue from the pillory, they threw the body in a corner not caring at all on how it landed in an awkward heap. She wrote down ‘failure’ on the label of the second elixir that had the same components as the one they just used before returning it to the crate. She tried not to show how shaken she was from what she had just seen but the site of the shewolf convulsing as blood poured from her mouth before dying was too fresh.

Sayaka moved away from her perch to stand next to Kei. “That should be something for you to think about, if none of will talk then you’ll suffer the same fate as your comrade there or something much worse.” Sayaka then leaned a little closer to her Beta and in turn Kei turned her back from rogues to face her best friend, giving them some semblance of privacy. “Let’s take a break, to give you time to think about what you’ve just seen.”

Kei gave her friend a curious look and Sayaka made a subtle gesture to look behind her. She looked over Sayaka’s shoulder to gaze at Miyuki, the human had her back towards but she could tell that Miyuki was gripping the edge of the table and her shoulders were shaking from effort. She nodded, knowing that right now Miyuki needed her best friend.

Sayaka walked up to her mate, placing a hand on Miyuki’s shoulder to get her attention. She felt her mate tense under her touch then she quietly urged Miyuki to go with her, leading them to the exit with her hand sliding down her mate’s shoulder to grasp hands with Miyuki. They exited the cell that held the prisoners, leading them out of the corridor the Momoka guided them through when they reached the wall they came in through, the shewolf let go of Miyuki’s hand and mimicked what the guard earlier did.

The wall opened up with ease and they were greeted by a surprised guard who seemed ready to pummel whoever came through it.

“At ease.” Sayaka reassured. “The operation is on recess. So expect Kei to come through here again, just in case you might accidentally break Kei’s nose. She loves that damn fixture on her face!”

“Yes, Alpha.” The guard relaxed and bowed politely at her leader before returning to her post.

Sayaka took Miyuki’s hand again and guided her mate a little further into the corridor. It was dark and Miyuki can only make out the faint outline of her shewolf’s back but knew that Sayaka can see clearly. She didn’t wonder where they were going, trusting Sayaka enough not to lose them in this place. 

The shewolf looked behind her, seeing that the light from the torch was barely visible she deemed that they were far enough already. She turned her attention to her mate who had been strangely quiet the whole time. 

“Is everything okay?” Sayaka asked, hooking a finger under Miyuki’s chin to make her mate look up at her. The look in her mates eyes only confirming how uncomfortable she was with the whole testing situation, and as much as she’d like to escort her mate somewhere else, she was the only one qualified to document it.

Miyuki inhaled, before a shuddering exhale left her mouth. “There was….so much blood. I didnt expect it to be so bad.” She confessed, closing her eyes.

The shewolf dropped her hand from Miyuki’s face, and instead wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to her body.  “I’m sorry, but you said it yourself. Tests needed to done, I rather it be on them, than my own people.” Sayaka sighed, rubbing her mate’s back.

Miyuki tucked herself in to the shewolf’s embrace, letting Sayaka’s presence give her some comfort and it helped for a little bit, listening to her shewolf’s heart beat made her forget on what she had just witnessed.

“I’m sorry I had to make you do this.” The shewolf stated, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She heard her mate sigh and pull slightly away from her.

“Don’t blame yourself. I wanted to help and… we’re at war; we do things that we know will change us and I’m doing this for a good reason.”

“All for the greater good.” Sayaka added. She leaned forward to give her mate a chaste kiss before pulling Miyuki back for another embrace. “The bright side of this, you’ll be written in Namba’s history as the one who helped us win this war.”

“I should get something out of that, a statue in my honor maybe?”

“A well endowed one maybe.”

Miyuki smacked the shewolf’s shoulder. “I thought you liked mine just fine!”

“I love them just fine but I want to make other shewolves jealous when they see it.”

Miyuki immediately placed a hand on the shewolf’s face and pushed Sayaka away. “Let’s go back, we still have much to do.”

“But don’t you want to discuss on how big your breasts will be when we make the statue?” Sayaka asked, following after her mate.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka and Miyuki returned in a much better mood, they weren’t exactly happy to be here but their exchange had somehow strengthened Miyuki’s resolve. Her actions earlier had been slow and hesitant, this she seemed more clinical and detached as if what they were doing didn’t bother her at all.

They resumed their tests, the blood under the pillory had been cleaned somewhat there was still a large splotch of dried blood under it. The second attempt had also been a failure but it took much longer for the shewolf to die than the previous one and from how the rogue reacted she seemed to have experienced less pain than the previous one. They yielded the same results with the third rogue but it seemed the elixir Miyuki had made was starting to show it’s effects.

The rogues still refused to talk but many of them were starting to show her fear, begging pitifully to be spared. One talked, earning herself looks of hate from her comrades but it also gave her a little bit of time to live. She will still be tested later but for now, they will let her believe that she’ll be spared. The information she’d given was not enough and everytime they would give the poison after administering the elixir, she would ask the captives to give them what they need when they still refused to cooperate they were given the elixir and the poison.

They were on their fifth shewolf, also counting the one that talked and repeated the same steps as before. Their prisoners had given up struggling, probably realizing that they were being used as test subjects or will still end up dead. The taste of the poison and whatever it is that they were being fed first was bitter and thick, leaving their mouths dry and feeling as if their tongue was completely swollen. Their latest test subjects closed her eyes after being forced to take the poison,  she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her begging for her life. 

They waited for any of the usual effects to show, with each attempt they made the effects would take a bit of time to show and a few minutes passed when nothing happened. Everyone besides the captives turned their attention to Miyuki who was still paying close attention to their subject. Ten minutes passed and Miyuki approached the rogue, kneeling in front of their captive.

“How are you feeling?” Miyuki asked, surprising the shewolf of her inquiry. She growled and snapped her fangs at the human but Miyuki didn’t seem to be fazed.

“Answer her, mongrel!” Kei grabbed the back of the shewolf’s neck, squeezing it threateningly as if to break it. There was a deadly look in her eyes and something that was akin to… anticipation, as if she was hoping for the shewolf to say something that she wanted. When the rogue still refused to talk Kei strengthened her grip and the shewolf winced at the amount of pressure. “Talk.”

“Itchy. My throat feels itchy… and dry.” The rogue felt Kei’s grip on her neck loosen and thinking that she might get away with a little more with the human around she requested if she could have some water.

“That’s enough from you!” Kei released the shewolf’s neck but not without raking her nails on it, leaving red angry marks that nearly started to bleed. The Beta looked at the guards posted on either side of the pillory. “Shackle her on the walls again and move in the next prisoner.”

The rogue protested and as she was dragged back to be bound to the wall again, Miyuki continued her observation, trying to find any changes to the shewolf’s physical well being. When she thought she’d found enough information, she stood up then gestured for Kei and Sayaka to follow her, leading them as far away as she can from the prisoners.

“From what you’ve seen it might be possible that one of my elixirs had worked…”

“That’s good news then!” Sayaka said eagerly, barely holding herself back from saying it too loudly. She knew that their captives could still hear them but from this distance they would probably be able to make out mumbles and whispers. “Should we have our own medics make a batch for the elixir you’ve made already? We’ll only need the list of ingredients and the process-”

“I wish it was that simple but I’m not done yet.” Miyuki interrupted. She really wanted that that elixir was really the solution to her task but she needs to be meticulous when it comes to this matter because it very well save her mate’s life in battle. “I still need to make more tests and I still need to observe a little longer. The elixir might just be delaying the effect of the poison not stopping it from working.”

“If you need more tests we have more prisoners.” Kei added, she sounded much gentler than the way she spoke to their prisoners. “We still have those wounded mutts, they're disabled but we can still use them.”

Miyuki took a deep breathe at the thought of using more subjects for her tests, she felt Sayaka’s hand rest at the small of her back, rubbing in small circles to comfort the human. “That would be… helpful for my tests.”

“I’m surprised at how you’re able to accomplish this quickly.” Kei commented, eyeing Miyuki curiously. Yesterday, when the pretty nurse was busy pulling out the splinters from her butt cheeks Kei had a good look on Miyuki. From the way she spoke and the words she said, the girl had a hidden talent and she guessed one that she hid behind a ditzy attitude. In any case, she’d rather not be on the human’s bad side lest she’d eating her last meal.

“I had the best teacher that’s all.” Miyuki smiled before walking back to the table where her materials were placed. Her smile sent a fearful shudder down Kei’s spine, as if the human meant something more behind and it might just be true. The elixir they just used might really just what they needed to counter wolfsbane and she needs to test it again to be sure that it worked.

“Is there anything I can do?” Sayaka offered, oblivious to the exchanged that happened between her Beta and mate. 

“How about not mistaking those poisons for spirits.” Kei suggested, lightening the mood a bit and walking towards the guards to order them to prep the next prisoner.

Behind them Sayaka grumbled that it happened once and will never happen again. The Alpha shewolf was surprised with how smooth the tests were going now, well once the extremely stubborn ones were dead, the others didn’t take much effort to get small pieces of info out of them. “Miyuki, don't get too close to her-” She called out to her mate, as she brought a mug of water to the bound shewolf, the one from before.

Sayaka watched carefully as her mate gave the deathbound shewolf a long drink of water, watching as she drank from it gratefully, as if she just got back from Sakae’s deserts without any gear. “Do you want more?” Miyuki asked, a noticeable change in her tone, one that was often used on Sayaka when she wanted something in return.

The rogue nodded, before whimpering out a ‘Please’ “I would, but you see, I need something from you.”

Kei noticed how tense Sayaka was from watching her mate talk to the rogue, and since Miyuki lowered her voice, the two couldn't hear anything. “Relax. We’ve got to trust her, and if anything happens, we have guards all around ready to end her life. I think your mate knows what she’s doing.”

Miyuki pulled away from the shewolf, and smiled. “Do we have a deal?” She asked a bit louder for her mate to hear.

The shewolf bit her lip, before nodding.

“Jonishi-san, can we move her somewhere else. She’s just volunteered herself to be tested once again.” Miyuki requested, as she let the shewolf drain the rest of the liquid in the mug she brought over. She didn’t feel a shred of remorse for the shewolf whatsoever, having hardened herself after her talk with Sayaka but if her theory was right, then she wouldn’t really need half as many tests after this.

Kei looked over at Sayaka, waiting for approval. Once she got a nod, she relayed the message to a trio of guards to move the rogue to another, more private room. While the transfer was happening, the two wolves in command moved over to Miyuki.

“Don’t do that again.” Sayaka growled, glaring at the remaining rogues in here. “They can’t be trusted, and what you did was extremely risky.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress always needing to be rescued!” Miyuki snapped, causing Sayaka to move back a bit. “I’ve survived on my own before I even met you and I know what I’m doing. I thought we’ve talked about this.”

“Miyuki…” Sayaka called out, she was about to explain herself to her mate but Kei interrupted her.

“This is isn’t the right time to have a lover’s spat!” In a lower voice she whispered to Miyuki and Sayaka. “Our prisoners are still our enemies, they are still watching us, spying on us and if they are able to escape which I don’t think is very likely then everything we’ve done will be for nothing.”

The other two nodded the expression on their faces were completely different from the other, Miyuki looked far too serious than Kei was used to even though she’d known the human for a short time only and her best friend looked like a kicked puppy, literally.

Without a word, Miyuki turned around and returned to her task, leaving Sayaka to berate herself from doubting her mate again. She rested a comforting hand on her best friend’s shoulder, this issue must be something that still bothered the couple even now despite their mentioned ‘talk’ about it.

“I know it’s not my place to say, but you should really trust her more.” Kei whispered, before offering another squeeze. Pulling away she backed up, and gave her Alpha space.

“Yea…” Sayaka murmured, before raising her hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose. She hated disagreeing with Miyuki, but she can’t help but feel so protective of her. It was in her nature to be like that and was a bit frightened at the thought of becoming a jealous, overbearing mate for Miyuki.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scouts bring news
> 
> Kumi doesn't like when her parents are fighting and does something about that

It was late in the afternoon, almost nearing sundown when Sayaka, Miyuki and Kei emerged from the dungeons. This time Sayaka was the one holding the crate that they brought along, it barely contained anything else other than the kit her mate used to brew more elixirs. It seemed that Miyuki’s elixir worked in countering the effects of wolfsbane, successfully stopping the main ingredient of the poison to take effect but letting the catalysts, the minor ingredients carry out their own purpose but without the main ingredient they were essentially useless. 

The effects of the minor ingredients were nowhere near fatal and the worst thing that the subjects experienced was a mild irritation down their throat. Still even with the success of Miyuki’s tests, they still need to make sure that the shewolf survives the night or else Miyuki’s efforts would have gone to waste.

Miyuki and Sayaka hadn’t spoken since their little fight, making the atmosphere around the three around of them uncomfortable especially with Kei being the unwilling third wheel. They were on their way for a meeting, Kei moved the schedule for their meeting to a much earlier time their findings would be something that needed to be discussed immediately as well as an update on their preparations. 

They were about to enter the tent when a messenger called out Sayaka and Kei’s name. They halted, turning their attention to the messenger who was now catching up to them. “The scouts… the...” 

“Take a moment to catch your breath then tell us the news.” Sayaka suggested, watching the messenger catch her breathe. She nudged Kei with an elbow and whispered. “You’d think after all this time, messengers would have learned to catch their breaths first before delivering their message.”

When the messenger finally calmed herself she straightened up, scratching the back of her ear a bit. “Our scouts have returned. They bring news about our enemies, shall I have them brought to the meeting?”

“Do it.” Kei answered then asked in a concerned tone. “Are they well?”

The messenger shook her head. “One of them got caught on a leg-hold trap, fracturing their leg it’s the reason why they took much longer to return.”

“That’s somewhat of a good news then.” Sayaka released a relieved sigh, rubbing her chin idly as if to sharpen it. “Make sure the injured scout gets treated before bringing her here or just have one of the scouts relay the information for her, Gods knows our people are too stupid to recognize an injury and jump back to duty as if nothing happened.”

“Understood.” The messenger acknowledged. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Have someone deliver food here and look for Yokoyama Yui, the human doctor at Sakae’s camp and Paru, she’s a bit grumpy so don’t mind her. Find either one of them and inform them about the meeting.” Sayaka ordered, they had been in the dungeons for most of the day and they hadn’t taken a break since the first captive died. “You’re dismissed.”

The messenger bowed and she was gone as quick as she came. They entered the war room, finding it better furnished than they were here last time. It looked a little brighter with some lit torches placed on the wooden posts that held up the tent. The table that had the map was still there, it looked a little different so Sayaka guessed that it was replaced with a more accurate one. The one they used last time was set up in a rush so it might have some inaccuracies with it and from the looks of the markings on it, the situation was much worse than they thought. Off to the side there was a set of chairs and tables, one piled with empty parchments for them to send messages, probably to the remaining allies in Sakae or to take notes on.

Sayaka carefully placed the crate next to the table, positioning it so that it won’t get knocked over by anyone and Miyuki following closely behind her. She stood aside to allow Miyuki take her notes and organize them, all the while the human avoided any physical or eye contact with Sayaka. Her ears folded at the lack of any acknowledgement from her mate but it was her own fault anyway, not trusting Miyuki enough to take care of herself.

“Nakanishi-san will arrive in a few minutes. Is everything in this room meeting to your needs?” Someone suddenly spoke out, making the shewolves almost jump out of their hides and Miyuki nearly drop the vials in her hand.

“Ohori’s tits!” Kei shouted, a hand placed over her rapidly beating heart. “Hata-san don’t scare us like that!”

“My apologies.” The quiet shewolf bowed her head as she mumbled, once again making everyone strain their ears just to hear her.

“Don’t worry. Everything seems fine for now, someone will come by to bring our scouts and deliver food.” Sayaka idly waved her hand, dismissing Sawako’s apology. “Can you inform your leader about the scouts… and the food too. I feel like if you mention food, Kumi might tag along.”

Sawako nodded and… vanished as if she wasn’t there all along.

“She scares the shit out of me, where did Nakanishi-san find her?” Kei inquired, walking towards a jug of what she hoped to be something alcoholic. But much to her dismay, it was only water.

Sayaka shrugged. “One of her advisors recommended her. If they did that means she’s good.”

They didn’t have to wait long for Yuka to arrive along with Kumi. The kitsune’s eyes immediately scanned the tent, looking for the mentioned food, and frowned shortly after seeing none. Her grip on Yuka’s hand tightened, prompting her mate to look over at her. “What is it?” She asked softly.

“There’s no food.” Kumi pouted sadly.

“Its coming. We’re going to be here awhile, why don’t you talk to Miyuki?” The Sakae shewolf suggested, motioning towards the human who was done setting down the vials.

Yawning lazily, Kumi let go of her mate’s hand and wandered towards Miyuki. She glanced towards Sayaka, but she noticed the downcast mood she was in. The way the shewolf was looking at Miyuki with longing sadness told her. Then looking back at Miyuki, she easily put two and two together, another fight between the two and probably something trivial. A moment later, she found herself embracing her mother figure happily.

Seeing that her mate was in good care for the time being, Yuka approached Sayaka and Kei who griping about the lack of anything to drink. Maybe she should brought along a wineskin with her, they all might need it later if this meeting goes on for too long. “How were the tests?”

“Long and tedious, and we’re still not officially done either.” Sayaka huffed. “We can't finish until tomorrow, if the shewolf lives then we’re done. If not, we’re back to square one.” 

“Its basically a fifty-fifty shot.” Kei added, a neutral expression on her face. Her hand raising to rub her scar but she immediately stopped, moving her hand away as if she was burned from touching it.

Yuka simply nodded, before asking “Who are we waiting on?”

“Yui and Paru.” Sayaka spoke. “They helped Miyuki on the elixir so having them around might be handy. Our scouts have just returned and they’ll have information about our enemy.”

“You don’t know what your… domain looks like?” Yuka inquired, finding it odd that the Namba born shewolves seem to be a bit blind about their own home.

“There have been changes since Sayaka was exiled and the usurper’s arrival. At the time Sayaka left we were at process of improving our defenses and the usurper had taken advantage of it, altering our original plans and adding her own improvements to it.” Kei reported. “I know some of the changes, being Beta at that time I was privy to such things but later on they never showed me any reports or plans.”

“Still even with the changes ‘they’ made, there are still things that we know about our village that they don’t. So, I’m hoping that our scouts did find something.” Namba’s Alpha remarked, walking towards the map. She picked two landmark markers from a small box filled with more of them and placed them on the map, tapping her finger on the first one. “This is where our home is, two days travel on foot on a normal pace but it can take less than a day on a much faster pace when going on small groups.”

“Moving an army will slow us down considerably…” Yuka sighed in dismay, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. “...with one of their patrols missing by the time we get there they might think something’s up and would be prepared by now.”

“We don’t have to worry about that, we routinely try to harass their scouts and more than once we’ve managed to eliminate a whole group.” Kei added, grinning a bit as she recalled breaking the necks of some of the enemy scouts. “They used to send more to look for them but they gave up when we just keep killing more of them. They probably just warn their scouts to just be careful and not to get killed at this point.”

“Well if we can’t attack them we can just wait for more scouts and whittle them down. Save us some bloodshed and effort.” Sayaka suggested. When she received nothing but disappointed sighs, she immediately took back what she said. “But that would also be a waste of time and supplies.”

“Well our home is surrounded by trees, oldest and biggest ones that exist which makes marching an army towards it much harder. It’s the reason why our home is so hard to find for outsiders, the trees provide protection and hides us.” Sayaka explained, looking at Yuka to see if the shewolf if she had any questions.

“Tell me about it, when I came to trade with your people I almost gave up. I don’t understand how you get used to how cramped and… damp this place is.” Sakae’s Alpha groused before looking over the map. It was a good it was detailed and that she visited Namba before so Yuka was somehow able to imagine what her fellow Alpha was describing. “Can we burn down the trees, clear the path for us?”

“ **_No._ ** ” Both Namba natives replied.

“Out of the question then.” Yuka paused, thinking of a way to assault Namba’s homebase. She might have to think up of something more subtle or something that doesn’t require burning everything down. She looked closely at the map and pointed at something that caught her interest. “Does this river run through your village? Or at least by it, I think we can use that to our advantage.”

“It’s right next to our home, about twenty meters away to a gate that would lead us right inside.” Kei provided before she noticed Sayaka’s questioning look. “It was one of the things they added, the village has been walled up.”

“What did they use? We don’t have the resources to make walls!” Sayaka exclaimed.

“They were about to cut down the Old Ones that surrounded our village but I convinced them to use the ones on the other side of the river. The Sylvans are safe, don’t worry.” Namba’s Beta reassured. Some of the ancient trees that surrounded them home were believed to have been blessed by the gods and held the magic that protected the forest. As those born and found home within the forest, it was their duty to care and revere the Old Ones.

“So you’re saying that the opposing river bank from your village is clear?” Sakae’s Alpha inquired, a plan was slowly forming in her head and a bit more information which she hoped would be brought in by the scouts. 

Speak of the she devil and the messenger earlier entered the tent followed by two scouts one from Namba and the other from Yuka’s forces. They had sent a mix group in an effort to help familiarize their allies to the land as well as provide Yuka first hand information about the situation. The food that had been asked followed after them, the shewolves quietly moved around the room to place the trays of food near where Kumi and Miyuki was. The kitsune eyes flittered in excitement, barely giving the shewolves time to put down the trays before taking a whole bowl of berries for herself.

“I’ve brought two of our scouts, they bear intel from enemy lines.” The messenger announced before being dismissed by Sayaka. She watched as one scout came limping in, being supported by another. ‘She must be the one who got her leg trapped.’

“Are you alright?” Yuka asked, taking in the state of the scout. While a member of her own pack, and fully capable of making her own decisions, she couldn't help but be worried about shewolves who are younger than her. They are the future of Sakae after all.

“I’m alright, messere. Thank you for concern.” The scout reassured, straightening herself up but was cautious on not putting too much weight on her injured leg.

“So, what did you find on your reconnaissance?” Kei inquired, going straight to the point.

One of the scouts moved forward and handed Kei their report. It was customary for the Beta to go through it for before passing it to their Alpha, it saved their Alpha time from fixing minor squabbles and focus on more important matters in leading a clan.  For Yuka, that role fell on the Sato sisters. 

After a quick read, she passed the parchment to Sayaka and shared it with their fellow Alpha. Clearing her throat, the scout started to relay the intel they collected.

“On our way to our clan home, we encountered several enemy scout groups but avoided any engagement. It seemed they increased the number of groups in the area where we encountered Sakae’s forces, we believe that they may be trying to locate where we are hiding.”

“The easiest would to do that would be to look into our archives.” Sayaka interrupted, looking up from the parchment. “Our protocols there, include falling back to our ancestral home should some disaster were to happen.”

“The archives was in complete lockdown before we left for some reason their leader wanted it closed.” Kei shrugged her shoulders. “I guess she didn’t want us to find some old forgotten laws that would oust her.”

“Doubtful. We don’t have any of those... did we?” Sayaka asked, Kei shrugged her shoulders in response then Sayaka gestured the scout to continue before handing the parchment to Yuka for the shewolf to read more thoroughly. “Continue.”

“The fortifications were finished and the walls are higher than expected, surrounding the whole village and we deduced that scaling them would be too difficult. We’ve added details of approximated measurements in the report.”

“Did you notice any weaknesses in the defenses?” Yuka asked, taking her time to read the report. “Do they have any towers or types of outer wall defenses?”

“There aren’t that many towers facing towards the forest but we spotted four facing the river. We’re not sure of this but they might have walkways at the top of the walls, we saw some shewolves walking back and forth between the towers, changing guards every six hours but some don’t really follow it strictly.”

“Undisciplined mutts.” Yuka muttered under her breath. If she or rather Seira was there, the blessedly busty shewolf would have torn their lazy hides from them. “Anything else that you noticed?”

The scout shook her head. “Everything I’ve said and what we have observed is in the report, messere.”

Before the scouts were dismissed, Sayaka waved them closer to the map. The injured scout limped a bit but had no trouble reaching the table, from her skin tone and clothing she was one of Sakae’s scouts. She probably got caught in the leg hold trap because she wasn’t used to the terrain yet. “Can you mark the location where you received your injury? Or if you found any other traps.”

“We did and they were set farther away from your home, messere. I don’t think our enemies were the ones that set up those traps, it might be possible those traps were set up by human hunters.” The scout moved closer to the map and pointed at the area east of their Namba’s home was. “There were more scattered around the area, some appeared to have been set a few days prior and most of them are supposed to kill the captive instantly.”

The leaders of their own respective clans gave each other a foreboding look. The humans were starting to hunt them down and the sooner they end this, the better it would be for their own kind. It won’t be long before someone stumbles around a clan home and finds out about their existence.

With a nod from Yuka and Kei, Sayaka turned her attention to the scouts. “That’s all we need to hear, thank you. You’ve earned your break, go ahead and rest up.”

With a bow the scouts and the messenger left, off to enjoy the break that Sayaka had mentioned.

“I hoped for some good news and we did get it… somewhat, we have the information we need but the fact that humans are now actively hunting for us or rather for wolves concerns me.” Sayaka commented. 

“That situation is out of our hands, the only thing we can do now is defeat our enemy.” Yuka stated, putting down the report she had been reading. “I need a few moments to go over to go over this report more thoroughly, is Miyuki fine with presenting the results of her tests?”

Miyuki looked up at hearing her name being mentioned, she had been so focused on organizing her notes while making sure that Kumi didn’t choke on the berries that she’d forgotten about the other people in the room. She was seated next Kumi who gave no indication that she cared about the meeting, the table next to them was piled with food and a mix of her notes. Miyuki had ensured that all her vials were also out of the kitsune’s reach, Kumi had been incredibly curious on what they were and she had to distract the kitsune with food to make her forget about them. 

She gave her notes a quick assessment before tidying them up. “Yui and Paru aren’t here yet, they can give additional insight on the results of my tests but I can still present the results.” 

Miyuki paused, carefully thinking of what she should say. She still remained seated, she was far too exhausted to stand or move around after what they’ve done today and with everyone’s attention on her, except for Kumi’s, she’d rather sit down than feel her knees shake from nervousness.

“Despite the progress that we made the… subjects that survived are still being monitored for any changes. The elixir I made had done exactly what I expected it to do, stop the wolfsbane from taking effect and making the other ingredients in the poison useless. The symptoms that we documented are caused by these minor ingredients and, the worst was only a dry throat and mild itching.”

Sayaka and Kei already knew of the results and it was only Yuka that had questions. The shewolf wanted to know on how they conducted the tests but the look on Miyuki’s face stopped her, instead she opted on asking how the elixir worked exactly and how sure Miyuki was that it was going to work. If it did it will save thousands of their kind and more in the future if they found the time to make an actual antidote for the poison. If they were given this task, it might have taken them decades to come up with a solution likes this that was how much they were frightened of wolfsbane and in her clan as well as in Namba, just having the intent of using the poison was grounds for execution. 

“My forces are a thousand strong, not counting Namba’s numbers but will you be able to make enough elixirs by the time we start our siege?” Yuka inquired. Miyuki’s progress was amazing and unbelievable and Yuka would be willing to have most of her medic team working on helping Miyuki mass producing the elixir.

Before Miyuki could give her answer, Yui and Paru arrived, they had been busy checking on the sick Namba residents that had been brought in yesterday. They decided that instead of being separate teams, Namba and Sakae’s medic team should work together for better efficiency, an initiative that they have yet to bring up to the leaders but Yukko had promised to make a report about it to inform their leaders. They had just finished helping the last patient settle in before hurriedly making their way to the meeting.

“We apologize for our tardiness, hopefully we didn’t interrupt anything important.” Yui apologized, greeting the occupants in the room with a sheepish smile. The lack of replies, made the young doctor assume that they did indeed interrupt. “What were we talking about?” She asked, easing the room back to the earlier subject.

“The results of my elixir.” Miyuki answered. Yui and Paru walked over to where Miyuki was seated and the human handed her notes to her friends. She knew that the two of them would understand her hasty handwriting, they’ll understand everything and will have less questions compared to the other shewolves in the room. “I’ll be able to make enough in one night for one unit of your army Yuka-san, more with the help of Yui and Paru… and if you can spare any of your medics, we could supply all of your soldiers as well as those Namba. We might even have some more for future use.”

“With help we’d make more than enough and we’ve been working with Kinoshita-san in Sakae’s camp. The supplies that Sakae had brought along will be sufficient for our use.” Yui added and Paru nodded her agreement to what her mate said.

“The forest surrounding this fort should be thriving with various herbs should you need more.” Kei said and Miyuki thanked the Beta.

“I think it’s best that we should start on this already.” Paru suggested, her voice sounding far too calm when dealing with the poison that plagued her kind for such a long time. “If we’re going to make enough for the army Sakae and Namba has, we need to start now.”

Miyuki cast her gaze at Sayaka, taking in the way the shewolf was hiding her dejection and she sure that their fight earlier was eating away at the shewolf. She would have wanted to talk to Sayaka already but she was still angry at the shewolf for not trusting her and she didn’t want to say things to Sayaka that she was sure she will regret in the end.

She looked away when the shewolf turned her way and sighed to herself, she’ll talk to Sayaka later. It was better this way and they still had more important things to attend to. “I agree with Paru. We need to start making these elixirs now, even if my results are still tentative but its the best that we have.”

“Sawako-san…” Yuka called out and her assistant practically emerged from the shadows, everyone else in the room jumped in surprised but Yuka managed to suppress her reaction. She was starting to get used to the shewolf’s sneaky, sneaky ways. “Have Yukiko informed of Miyuki’s task and a space for them to work without interruption. If she has any of her team to spare ask her and I assume it should be the same for Namba’s medic team?”

Sayaka nodded but it was clear that she didn’t like the part where she won’t have a chance to get to talk to Miyuki. “I can have my people gather the herbs needed if our supplies aren’t enough. We should also start preparing medkits for combat, I think we already have some in stock but it would be good for our field medics to have more.”

“We haven’t prepared our field kits? What the hell have we been doing the past few days then?” Kei asked, raising her brow at the realization that they hadn’t done any actual preparation at all.

The Alphas in the room were silent for a moment before Yuka cleared her throat. “Well… I uhh… we’ve been doing our own preparations. A little.”

Before Kei could ask another question, Sawako timidly stepped forward. The shy shewolf’s head was bowed so low that no one could see her face and with everyone’s attention on her she  practically made sure that her face wasn't seen at all.

“If I may…” She started and everyone in the room strained to hear her voice. “For our war preparations. I’ve taken the liberty of approaching the smiths of our clans, they have been working together to make armour and weapons for everyone who is in need of them. The weapons and armours should be ready for distribution tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh… I guess there really was reason why the Satos chose you as my advisor then.” Yuka commented.

“M-mieko figured that you’d forget about the preparations since you had to take care of Kumi, along with her needs, and... Seira thinks y-you’re an idiot.” Sawako clearly forced out the last part and Yuka figured that Seira had made Sawako promise her to say that when something like this happens.

Yuka hid an embarrassed blush that formed on her face with hand, trying to rub it away while just pretending to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Thank you, I’m sure our allies would appreciate that and when we return to Sakae, remind me to spar with Seira, it’s been a while.”

“We should get going then. I can use my own kit to get started on making the elixirs.” Miyuki interjected, standing up from her seat. She kissed the top of Kumi’s head and moved towards the tent’s exit with Yui, Paru and Sawako following after her. The timid shewolf will talk to Sakae’s medic team for Miyuki and for Namba.

“I’ll help with the arrangements.” Sawako told Miyuki, bowing so low that her body was bent in a perfect ninety degree angle and left to do her tasks.

Miyuki, Yui and Paru said their farewells while Sayaka watched her mate leave, she was itching to go talk to her mate but she still had things to do. There was always something to do and she cursed herself for being needed for such things. She rubbed the back of her neck, watching Kei and Yuka resume their meeting while throwing ideas back and forth. She was shook out of her reverie when she noticed Kumi waving her over.

The kitsune patted the seat that Miyuki had vacated and Sayaka did not think twice of walking towards her surrogate daughter. The shewolf took in how Kumi looked now, the scrawny little girl that she and Miyuki rescued was gone replaced by a god like being that eats four times her weight but glows with an unearthly beauty brought on by the kitsune’s pregnancy. 

As soon as Sayaka made herself comfortable, Kumi leaned her head on the shewolf’s shoulder, leaving the bowl of berries forgotten on her lap for now.

“Did you and Miyuki have a fight?” 

Sayaka sighed before nodding. "Unfortunately. I'm such an insecure idiot sometimes." The shewolf mumbled, her ears folding back with her confession.

“She still loves you though.” Kumi spoke, hand feeding Sayaka a berry which the shewolf ate from the kitsune’s fingers. “I can tell, she wanted to talk but both of you are busy right now.”

“And I was planning to take her to the baths after this. Give her a quick break before she starts brewing her elixirs.” 

The kitsune’s ears perked up at what the shewolf just said, Sakae has their own bathing facilities but she was curious to hear what kind of baths Namba does. “You have baths?”

“Yes we do.” Sayaka chuckled. “We have communal baths so we go together in groups but there are times that no one’s around so you can still get privacy. In Sakae they made use of oasis at Yuka’s camp but here we use the underground water, we find them, dig around a bit to make a bath and if we’re lucky we stumble upon a hot spring.”

“I want to go there!” Kumi gushed excitedly.

“You and Yuka are free to use it whenever you want.” The shewolf ruffled Kumi’s hair before standing from her seat. “I better focus on the meeting or else your bondmate and Kei will hog all the glory.”

As Sayaka left Kumi to join Kei and Yuka, the kitsune went back to finishing off the berries. She wanted Sayaka and Miyuki to make peace with each other and maybe a bit of manipulating they would be able to make up before the siege starts.  _ The siege, Yuka will be joining in the battle. _ She thought to herself, placing a hand on her slowly growing belly. The only reason that she had become so important to Sakae was because she was bonded to Yuka, Sakae’s leader and hero. Without the shewolf, her worth to Sakae sums up to nothing and she feared that she might lose Yuka to this war. She wouldn’t know what to do or how to survive their pups on her own.

She looked up at hearing the sound of her bondmate’s voice and she watched Yuka pace around the map, occasionally pointing to something on it and giving out ideas to Kei and Sayaka. With the ideas that her bondmate was giving, Kumi could practically hear the gears working over working overtime in the shewolf’s head, Yuka’s eyes glinted with excitement at the ideas she threw out an evident show for Sakae borns to be natural talent at war and intelligence.

That was another thing she wanted her pups to inherit, Yuka’s intelligence was something she want her pups to have. She wasn’t the smartest but that didn’t mean that she was dumb, she just didn’t care much about the lives of mortals or the kind of education they had before she was forced into slavery but Yuka had started to teach her and she was learning, slowly but surely.

Yuka stepped away from the map and took some parchment and ink on the table next to her. The shewolf quickly leaned down to kiss her mate’s lips, briefly carressing the kitsune’s lips before returning to the meeting. Their discussion seemed to come to an end, a plan already set and ready to carry out. Kumi hoped that it was something that wouldn’t risk Yuka’s life. 

Kei and Sayaka read what Yuka had written down and signed their own signatures when they didn’t find anything they like on it before handing it to a messenger that had been waiting just for this purpose. The parchments were filled with orders to begin preparations, each one addressed to a lieutenant that minded a group for a specific purpose, much like Kinoshita Yukiko does as being the head field medic and leading her medic team.

“Are you sure that your plan will work? What you had in mind is a bit risky.” Kei inquired, she had agreed to what Sakae’s Alpha had in mind but the cloak and dagger approach in some parts of it was not what she was used to.

“It’s something they don’t expect from you.” Yuka justified, crossing her arms. “And these rogues are a clan like us, we defeat their Alpha and they will surrender.”

“It’s a bit hard to believe, knowing that most of the rogues we encountered were practically savages but we all know that this group is different. They’re too organized and I feel like they are up to something, I’m not sure what but I think there’s something more to this.” Sayaka appraised the map, noting the locations of the attacks in hopes to find some sort of pattern besides killing off humans. Her exile had been far too sudden, too easy to happen, she had wondered from time to time as to why she had been kicked out of her own home with nary a trial or actual explanation. Of course, they had laws of immediately ousting a tyrannical Alpha. But she was fair to her people, strict in following their laws but the notion of abusing her power never came to mind, not even once. 

She usually brushed off this line of thought, opting to focus on her mate and other things but without any distraction within her vicinity it nagged her like their brood mother does when she forgets to do her chores back then. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Kei conceded with a sigh. “Our meeting is done. We have our own tasks to attend to. Gods, I hate being responsible.”

Kei said her farewells to the others in the tent and left, off to check if the messenger had delivered their orders and to answer any questions by their lieutenants. Before Sayaka could leave, Yuka tapped her fellow Alpha’s shoulder to gain her attention.

“Need something?” Sayaka smiled at her comrade and, technically, daughter-in-law.

“Nothing in particular but my bondmate has been wanting to spend some time with you. If you’re not busy at the moment, she would like to have a bit of your time.” Yuka answered, nodding her head towards Kumi

Sayaka smiled. “Anything for my little one.”

The Alphas approached the kitsune and Yuka took her time telling her mate that she’ll busy for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, Kumi seemed quite fine to be parted with her bondmate even for a little while, and hugged Sayaka tightly when Yuka finally left.

“So what do you have in mind?” The shewolf inquired while returning the hug.

Kumi grinned mischievously at Sayaka, making the shewolf curious on what she was up to.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki checked the amount of each ingredient she was going to add to her brew before going to check on one of the herbalist that Yukiko had lent to her. Sawako was quick to do her job, when she, Yui and Paru reached Sakae’s medic tent a nurse had approached them and led them to a different tent next to it. The nurse showed them the shewolves who were setting up the equipment they need and the one’s that will be helping them brew her elixir.

Noticing how sluggish the human was, Paru suggested that she go take a break. It took a lot of coaxing, but the shewolf finally got Miyuki to agree. “We’ll send for you if we need you. You look like you’re about to fall over. We need you for this operation, but not in this shape.” Paru said, as she crossed her arms, a defiant look in her eyes.

Unable to follow what was said to her, Miyuki frowned. The shewolf had a point, but she still wanted to be useful. “Fine.” Placing her notes down, she exited the tent, a bit more frustrated than before. She was frustrated at herself, and her stupid shewolf for not trusting herself. She wasn’t a weak human.

“What was that about?” Yui asked a moment after Miyuki stormed out. She just caught the last part Miyuki said, as she started coming over. “Did you two fight or something?”

“No. Miyuki’s just pushing herself too much. She’s already done so much today.” Paru replied, relaxing her stance, and rolling her shoulders. “While we on the other hand haven’t done anything. So we’ll be taking over until Miyuki isn’t about to fall over.”

Yui simply nodded.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka was amused at how eager Kumi seemed to be to spend time with her. She felt a bit guilty for not taking time to do this earlier, but she was just too damn busy. “Slow down, Kumi. We have the rest of the day if you want.” She chuckled, at how the kitsune was tugging her towards the bathhouse. “The bathhouse? You want to take a bath?”

“Yes, while it’s still empty.” Kumi replied, flashing a smile towards her surrogate father. The sooner she got Sayaka in there, the sooner she can go and get Miyuki. Her plan was foolproof.  She couldn’t help but let a bigger smile grow on her face, hopefully not big enough to seem suspicious. 

Stopping before the doors, Sayaka made a motion to open the door, causing Kumi to stop tugging her. “Is everything alright?” She asked, noticing that the kitsune wasn’t following her in right away. “Kumi?”

“I forgot something.” She smiled sheepishly.

Sayaka blinked, about to close the door and escort her daughter back to wherever she needed to go. “I can walk you there-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon. What if someone takes the baths because of my carelessness? You can go in first.” Kumi insisted, pushing Sayaka in. “I won’t take long!” She called out before the door closed.

Once sure that Sayaka wasn’t going to suddenly change her mind and insist on escorting her wherever she ‘needed’ to go. She ran off to find Miyuki. ‘Where is she supposed to be again? Was it the Namba or Sakae tent?’

Kumi was lost in thought, as she started towards the Sakae tent since it was farther away. If she was at the Namba tent then she would have to walk past it, and by default, walk past her. Luck seemed to be on the kitsune’s side, as she spotted her surrogate mother exiting the Sakae area.

“Miyuki!” She called out, gaining her attention.

“Kumi? Where’s Yuka?” The human asked, putting on a small smile, hoping to mask the frown that was previously on her face not a moment ago.

Kumi indeed did notice the frown, but chose not to comment on it. “She’s gonna be busy for the rest of the day, so I wanted to spend more time with you...unless you’re busy too?” She asked pouting cutely.

Miyuki blinked, before a giggling slipped out of her mouth. “I’ll always have time for you, Kumi. I got shooed away for the day anyway.” She sighed at the last part. “Did you have any ideas in mind?”

“I found the bathhouse!” 

Grabbing Miyuki’s hand, she began leading her to the bathhouse dodging and weaving through the crowds, hoping no one else wanted to use the house for the next hour or so. She was determined to get Sayaka and Miyuki alone to talk, and if anything happened after their talk, then she’ll see herself somewhere else.

She was still hungry after all.

Once they were close enough to the bathhouse, she repeated what she did to get Sayaka to go in alone. She ran off leaving Miyuki confused for a moment, before the human shrugged and went into the house. 

Immediately, she was blinded by the heavy mist and the heat from the springs. She couldn't see a thing, but continued walking carefully, using her hand to guide her. When the steam parted enough for her to see, she had to hold back a gasp. The bath was vast, much bigger than she had expected, there were several pools of varying sizes spread throughout the whole place. She briefly imagined it bustling with activity, crowded with Namba shewolves playing in the water or just relaxing. She shook her head when her thoughts strayed too far from innocent fun in the water. 

Not seeing anyone, Miyuki figured she might as well strip and get into the water. Based on the steam, it looked warm and inviting.

Quickly removing her clothes, she placed them in the nearest basket, and started towards the water. If she was paying better attention, she would of noticed a familiar pair of leathers sitting a few baskets away. Slipping into the water, a sigh happily left her mouth as the heat seeped into her body, immediately soothing her fatigued muscles. She leaned against edge of the bath, letting her body relax after all the hard work she did today.

“Kumi? Are you back?”

Miyuki tensed up as she heard Sayaka’s voice, she didn’t really want to face her idiotic mate right now. But she was forced into this situation by a very cunning Kitsune. ‘I’ll have to talk to her about meddling later.’

“No…” The human replied.

“...Miyuki? Damn it.” She heard Sayaka curse, and a moment later, the shewolf was nearby, an uncomfortable look on her face. “I’m guessing Kumi did this?” She asked.

“Your guess is a good as mine.”

The kitsune’s plan had been so simple, something they both should have seen a mile away but both of them had dumbly fallen for it.

The silence that followed was awkward and tense. "I can leave if you want. You were here first after all." Miyuki made the motions to leave, but was quickly stopped by Sayaka’s hand on her wrist. Sayaka’s pleading gaze, caused her to sit back down, the human cursed herself for falling for that look so easily. 

"Please stay." The shewolf whispered, knowing her mate could still hear her. She was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. “I’m sorry for not trusting you...The whole situation has me on edge, and what you did scared me.”

When Miyuki didn’t say anything, Sayaka thought of what she should say next and with a nervous gulp she continued. “I know you can take care of yourself, you’ve been alone far longer than being with me but I don’t want to have you worry about taking care of yourself anymore. I’m here now and I want to be the one that gives you everything you need, for you to want for nothing.”

“I should be the one worried for you.” The shewolf heard from her mate, Miyuki slowly turned around to face Sayaka and she let her hand fall to her side, letting go of her mate’s wrist. Sayaka looked into her mate’s eyes, she could still see the anger in those eyes and in turn Miyuki saw remorse, maybe a little bit of self-pity. “You’re the one going out there, putting yourself in danger while I’m behind the lines, stuck waiting for you to come back to me alive! I should be the one who’s worried!”

Sayaka didn’t know what to say but she didn’t need to say anything because Miyuki continued. “I still remember the day you died, every single detail of it, you didn’t know how horrible you looked when they brought you in! I’ve never seen so much blood my whole life and when I tried to help you I only got more blood on me, I think it would have been fine if it was anyone else but it was yours.”

Miyuki sobbed, long tendrils of tears running down her cheeks and falling into the water with a barely audible sound but to Sayaka’s ears they were loudest sounds she could hear. “I watched you take your last breath and I still have nightmares of that moment but the differences was Kumi wasn’t there to save you. Everytime I wake from those nightmares, I reach for you just to see if you’re there, still breathing and next to me! I should be the one doing the worrying, not you. I could as easily lose you in this war just as I got you back and the next time you die, Kumi won’t be there to save you. I don’t think I could ever live through that again.”

Miyuki took a deep breath, finally done with her tirade. Somehow feeling relieved that she finally told the shewolf her thoughts. She used to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and, it was easy at first but as they neared the day of the siege the harder it became and would come back to the front of her mind at random times. The task given to her by Kei had distracted her enough to almost forget about it.

Although they’ve spoken about this and Sayaka had made her promise to live on without the shewolf, Miyuki still could not recover from it. Try as she might to do everything she can do forget it, the memory was still fresh in her mind as if it had only happened right in front of her.

Sayaka on the other hand was speechless, she thought that Miyuki was only angry at her for not giving the human enough trust but it turned out to be more than that. She felt stupid for thinking that Miyuki would simply brush off her death, she should have paid more attention to Miyuki, watched closer for signs that her mate was truly traumatized by her death. 

Disregarding any second thoughts, the shewolf took the human into her arms. Miyuki’s sobs had gotten louder, she needed comfort and Sayaka was going to give it to her. With one arm secured around her waist, Sayaka was combing her fingers through her mate’s raven locks, and cooing words into her ear. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled over and over again. 

She would have made a promise not to die but they weren’t living in an alternate universe where everything was okay and they weren’t normal girls working hard to achieve their dreams. Sayaka wouldn’t want that anyway because she’d be denying herself the happiness she’d found by holding Miyuki in her arms.

Sayaka moved them near the edge of the bath and sat down in the water, making sure that Miyuki was tucked in and protected in her embrace before leaning back. She alternated between apologizing and whispering assuring words to her mate. It was a while before Miyuki had stopped crying and was now just letting herself be held by Sayaka. 

The shewolf hooked a finger under her mate’s chin, forcing Miyuki to look up at her and placed kisses on those tear stained cheeks. She hoped that her kisses will be enough to make her mate forget about all their troubles but it was all wishful thinking, still that didn’t mean that she would try.

There was a look in Miyuki’s eyes, one Sayaka couldn’t read. It was if she was here physically, but at the same time she was with her thoughts drifting away. The shewolf loosened her grip on her mate, as she felt Miyuki shifting. She brought on her hands to the wolf’s face, her fingertips ghosting along the smooth skin.

But to Miyuki, she was tracing the wound that was once on this face. Harsh, jagged, dirty, and oozing with blood. Her fingers went to Sayaka’s chin, where the scar stopped, but instead there were punctured holes, amazingly Sayaka was still breathing, with how dangerously close those things were to her windpipe was.

Miyuki moved both her hands to her mate’s arms, ignoring the shiver that came with her touch. More cuts, large and small trailing up and down her arms. She could see them so clearly, she was now mouthing words, that the shewolf couldn't make out. Sayaka didn’t like this at all, but didn’t do anything until Miyuki’s hands were at her wrists.

Gently she moved her arms, allowing her hands to capture the humans. The sudden movement snapped Miyuki out of her spell, the wounds and scars went away, and in their place, was Sayaka’s healthy, cut free skin. 

“Miyuki?” She called out softly, squeezing her hands to keep her mate’s attention, she didn’t want her to slip back into that daze.

Instead of responding, the human simply shook her head, and leaned forward. She didn’t want to say anything else to her wolf, she said what she’s been wanting to say for weeks, and now she just wanted to be held. Her head was now resting on Sayaka’s strong shoulders, taking a deep breath, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Assuming that Miyuki no longer wanted to talk about the subject, Sayaka decided to drop it, and instead start to lazily wash both of them, not that much really had to be done. With how long the two have been in the water, just a simple rub down would remove any dirt that may be on their bodies.

“Are we… okay now?” The shewolf asked tentatively, unsure if her mate was awake or not. Miyuki hadn’t move at all and though the water was still wonderfully warm, her fingers were starting to prune.

Miyuki looked up, placed a kiss on her shewolf’s jaw before giving her answer. “We are. Thank you for listening, I know I should have told you about this a long time ago but…”

“It’s fine, I understand.” Sayaka kissed the top of Miyuki’s head. She loosened her hold around Miyuki when she felt the human move, shifting to straddle her lap. Her hands roamed around her mate’s back carefully to massage the kinks away but not to entice for anything more. They were too exhausted from the day’s events to do anything else. “Feeling better now?”

Miyuki nodded, cupping Sayaka’s face in her hands to give the shewolf a grateful kiss before resting her forehead against the shewolf’s. “I think we have Kumi to thank for this. If she hadn’t done anything we’d probably still be avoiding each other.”

Sayaka hummed in approval, watching her mate’s skin glistening from the water and basking in the warmth they were sharing.

“Though I think she needs a lesson on how be sneaky, I had a feeling she was up to something when she was smiling so widely. She’s a kitsune, I thought she would be more cunning in using their wily, wily ways to get us here.”

The shewolf chuckled at Miyuki’s words. “She’s pregnant and I think she’s more preoccupied in food rather than thinking up a clever plan.” With another kiss, Sayaka started to nudge Miyuki off her lap. “We should get out now, our fingers are starting to prune and…and I hate to say this, but we still have things to do.”

After spending a few more minutes cleaning up they exited the bath, neither saying a word to each other as if they were afraid to break the comfortable silence between them. Before exiting the bath house, Miyuki pulled Sayaka towards her, wrapping her arms around her shewolf for a long, languid kiss and smiling contentedly when they pulled away.

“Walk me back to Sakae’s tent?” The human smiled at Sayaka, taking the shewolf’s arm in an embrace and thus pressing the limb between her breasts. She didn’t feel like parting with her shewolf yet.

Sayaka would have sputtered, fell over, tripped on nothing or even choked on her own spit from how flirty her mate can be but Miyuki was back to her cheerful self now and agreed to walk her mate back while fighting off a blush. It didn’t help that some of her clanmates were still walking about and giving their Alpha wolfish grins when they passed by.

When they neared the tent where Miyuki was supposed to work in, the guards posted on the entranced blocked them.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Sayaka asked, a bit confused on what was happening.

“We apologize, messere.” One of the guards started. “We were told that Watanabe Miyuki is banned from this tent until further notice.”

Miyuki huffed, she tried to move past the guards but to no avail they still hindered her. She needed to work, to finish brewing her batch before they march off for war tomorrow. She was about to try and punch one of them but Sayaka pulled her back in time, wrapping an arm and her tail around Miyuki to prevent any further struggles.

“Care to explain why my mate was banned?” Sayaka inquired, glaring down at the guards and, somehow and for some reason her chin looked sharper doing that like it was ready to poke someone’s eye out.

The guards gave each other sidelong glances, a bit nervous at making a dominant and powerful shewolf angry at them. After a moment’s hesitation one of the guards cleared their throat. “The human doctor, Yokoyama Yui and her mate, Paru wanted your mate to rest, messere. They both wanted her to be at her peak condition for the final steps of brewing the elixir.”

The subject of their conversation scoffed, shaking off Sayaka’s hold on her to poke a finger on one of the guard’s chest several times. “I’ll have you know that that elixir is my creation and I have the right to finish it on my own! And who are they to order you two around? They’re not even from Sakae!”

“Um… Kinoshita-san gave us direct orders.” 

Miyuki opened her mouth as if to say something but changed her mind instead reeled back a fist, intending to punch the living daylights out of the guard but Sayaka grabbed her again. There was a brief struggle from Miyuki before she suddenly stopped and focused her attention on Sayaka.

“Sayaka, do something! I have to make sure that the elixir is brewed correctly!”

Sayaka looked into her mate’s eyes, she could still see the bags under Miyuki’s eyes and though her mate seemed to be in a lighter mood now, the color in Miyuki’s eyes seemed a bit dull showing that she was mentally exhausted rather than physically. 

With a sigh, the shewolf started to pull her mate away from the guards and Miyuki renewed her struggles. “I’m sorry, Miyuki, but I think Yui and Paru are right. If they needed you they’ll send someone to get you.”

“No, I have to-” Miyuki’s reply was cut off, when her feet were suddenly no longer on the ground.  Instead she was now leaning over the shewolf’s shoulder, looking at Sayaka’s back. The brute had thrown Miyuki over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Sayaka! Let me down! You stupid-” A firm slap to the butt made her squeal.

“We’ll be going now. Sorry for the hassle.” Sayaka waved off, as she turned to leave. “I’d let you down, but you’re just gonna run off.” She said over her shoulder to her struggling mate. 

 

* * *

 

Yuka exited the tent, missing Sayaka and Miyuki by a scant few seconds, she curiously glanced at the guards posted at the entrance when she noticed one of them seemed to be shaking a little bit. She would have asked if something happened but didn’t want to scare off the poor shewolf. Yuka still had her own tasks to do despite how few they were, Sawako had done most of the leg work and the only thing Sakae’s Alpha had to do was to supervise and verify the progress. Some of her lieutenants even had the gall to shoo her away from disturbing their work, especially the smithys who also trained under Seira’s tutelage but she didn’t take offense at being shooed away, she felt rather annoyed that she didn’t have anything else to keep her busy. Other than Kumi.

She was Sakae’s Alpha gods damn it! And she was being ushered off to focus on pampering her mate instead. As she walked around aimlessly, she mentally listed down the things she still needs to check on and was surprised that the only thing she had to do was find Kumi. She sniffed the air, hoping to catch her mate’s scent but there were too many unfamiliar scents in the air, mostly filled with pheromones that the other shewolves gave off. With the varying scents making it impossible to find her mate, she started to ask around for a mischievous kitsune with two tails. 

The shewolves were confused at first, particularly those from Namba but at the mention that it was the little shadow that kept following her the other day, realization dawned on them and they pointed to the Alpha where they had last seen the kitsune. Her search lead her to Namba’s food hut and chuckled when she entered the hut, she should have expected to find her mate at the nearest food source. 

There was a noticeable hush amongst the occupants in the room when Yuka entered, almost all of those in the hut were residents of Namba and after a few moments of searching around the room, she spotted two tails swishing about energetically. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of dishes piled on the kitsune’s table and for a moment, hesitated going to Kumi’s table.

Behind the mountain of dishes she saw a hand waving her over or what she thought was waving her over. 

“Kitsune.” Yuka called out softly, placing hand on Kumi’s shoulder and kiss on the kitsune’s head. 

Yuka sat down next to her mate and behind the dishes she saw Sayaka’s Beta, the shewolf had an arm wrapped around Akari. Yuka nodded her greeting at Kei and Akari before seating herself next to Kumi.

“We found her wandering our area and she was so cute, we thought we’d pick her up and feed her.” Kei joked, grinning widely at Kumi whose cheeks were completely puffed at the amount of pastries she’d stuffed in her mouth. “Ahh… if she weren’t your mate Nakanishi-san, I would have adopted her as our own. Look at those puffed cheeks, you look like a greedy little bunny!”

Kumi blushed and ducked her head down from the attention she was getting from the Beta. She hadn’t had much time to get to know Kei and Akari yet but the aura of the two were intimidating for her. Her tails seeked out for Yuka’s and wrapped hers around the shewolf’s, seeking comfort from Yuka’s presence.

Yuka laughed, mimicking Kei’s position with an arm around Kumi. “Thank you for keeping an eye on my mate. I’ve been searching for her, Jonishi-san.”

“Please… just call me Kei.” The shewolf insisted. “I have a feeling that we’ll be working together for a while and there’s really no need to be formal with each other.”

“I will do so if you and your mate will give me the same courtesy.” Yuka smiled charmingly at the mated shewolves, causing Kei to clear her throat, Akari to look away and Kumi to grip her tail painfully.

“Of course.” Kei added awkwardly.

Kumi frowned at how overly charming her mate could be at times, she knew that Yuka couldn't really help it, but still it irked her it was directed at others besides herself. Releasing the tail, she went back to eating, but shot a warning glare at the Sakae shewolf.

Clearing her throat, Yuka shifted the attention back on herself. “Right, what were you all talking about before? Or were you two just watching Kumi stuff her face?”

“A little bit of both actually.” Akari smiled, there was just something about watching the Kitsune stuff her face adorably, that was soothing for her. “But Kei mentioned that everything was ready for tomorrow, and that everyone should retire early tonight.”

“I went around to check on the things we’ve planned on, seems your advisor did most of the legwork for us.” Kei commented, she took a sip from the mug in her hand and the scent that wafted over to Yuka told her that it was ale. “Where did you find her? I’d like to have my own assistant, Sayaka tends to goof off and makes me do most of the work.”

“No she doesn’t!” Akari defended. “You just work too hard.”

“Maybe I do.” Kei replied, a serving girl passed by and the Beta waved her over. She gestured to her mug and held up two fingers, ordering two more for her mate and for Yuka. 

“Thank you and Sawako… isn’t really my advisor. She was trained by one of my advisors and is working for me until we return to Sakae.” Yuka explained as a mug of ale was placed in front of her and Akari while another plateful of food was placed for Kumi. 

Kei narrowed her eyes while trying to recall who Yuka’s advisors were. “The Sato sisters? I remember one of them had biggest set of boobs I’ve seen my whole life. I clearly remember her clinging to you and barely leaving your side, not even once!”

Yuka blushed, remembering how much Seira use to liked teasing her to the point that her face burned so much from blushing but suddenly the teasing had slowly lessened to a point that it stopped. The shewolf wondered what might have happened that made Seira lose interest in making her burst a coronary with the teasings and there was only one reason she could think of; her best friend finding someone else she liked. As she took a gulp of her ale, Yuka made a quick mental note to ask Seira what was going on and choked when she felt another bone crushing grip on her tail.

She tried to hide her cough which was fortunately easy with Kei turning her amorous attentions to Akari and turned her gaze to Kumi.

“Did I hear that right?” The kitsune asked, her voice alarmingly calm for someone who was digging her nails onto Yuka’s tail. “Seira used to flirt with you?”

The shewolf swallowed in fear, somehow Kei and Akari were still oblivious of her plight. “It was a l-long time ago! Seira and I were the one’s that took a caravan to visit Namba while Mieko stayed behind. I swear to the gods that nothing happened!”

Kumi looked straight into Yuka’s eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty in them and when she was sure her bondmate was telling the truth she returned her attention to her food but not before giving Yuka’s tail a warning squeeze. The shewolf was lucky to be alive and the only reason she was breathing was because Yuka is the father of her pups.

Kei finally managed to tear her face away from Akari and the white tailed shewolf wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Although she would love to spend several hours sucking face with the Beta, Akari wasn’t a big fan of the lingering taste of ale in their tongues and when Kei tried to kiss her again, she rejected the shewolf with a hand on Kei’s face.

When the Beta gave up to stare down at her drink, sulking at the rejection she received it was then Akari leaned a little closer to the bondmates to ask a question that she’d been wanting to ask ever since she saw Kumi. “Kumi-san, Sayaka told me that you’re a kitsune. I’ve never seen one my whole life and… how exactly did you and Yuka meet?”

The bondmates looked at each for moment before Kumi shrugged and kept eating, it seems it was up to Yuka to tell them how they found Kumi and what happened on Sakae, withholding the racier events despite Kei’s insistent prodding.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki woke from her sleep, disturbed by someone knocking on the door. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked around blearily around the room, it was dark with only the light of the moon weakly shining through the windows. Still it was difficult for her to see and she shook her head to chase away the lingering drowsiness.

After Sayaka had carried her away then brought them back to their hut, she made sure that Miyuki ate something before ushering the human to bed, once again. She hadn’t realized how tired she was until her head landed on the pillow and from the warmth she felt against her back, she guessed that Sayaka went to have a nap with her too. She felt her mark tingle a bit and shivered when Sayaka’s warm breath brushed against it. Miyuki slowly extricated herself from her shewolf’s grasp before Sayaka breathing on her do more than just tickle her.

The mark that Sayaka had given her was also sensitive, more so whenever Sayaka was in  close proximity. Sometimes it would even warm up for some reason, she wasn’t sure why but she guessed it was her bond Sayaka that was causing it, probably reminding them to procreate already. When her relationship to Sayaka had started the bond was practically pulling them together, always pushing her in a state of need for the shewolf and fortunately (or unfortunately) Sayaka had resisted her attempts with laying with her. 

The insistent pushing of the bond lessened when she and Sayaka finally consummated their relationship, it was still there to keep reminding them (her especially) to procreate but it was more manageable now. She stretched out the kinks from her body, and behind her Sayaka shifted, slowly waking from her own slumber.

“Miyuki?” The shewolf called out with a sleep ladened voice that made Miyuki shiver again. “Ignore that… come back to sleep.”

The human sat down, placing her hand on the shewolf’s shoulder and shaking Sayaka a bit. “We need to wake up. I still have to check on the test subjects that survived and don’t you want to come with me?”

Sayaka sat up slowly with a yawn and leaned heavily against her mate. “Can’t we have a few more minutes?”

The human giggled then gave her mate a quick kiss on the lips, patting the shewolf’s skin on her cheek to wake Sayaka when she pulled away. The kiss was enough to wake Sayaka and she pulled Miyuki back again for a deeper kiss while placing her mate on her lap. The shewolf’s hands roamed over Miyuki’s body, hoping to distract her mate into going back to bed again but the knocking returned ten fold which made Miyuki pull back from the kiss. 

Sayaka growled as she tugged on her mate’s hips, making Miyuki’s body press against her own and a more sensitive spot in Miyuki’s body to grind against Sayaka’s toned abs. The shewolf was sure that the simple action would get Miyuki to agree with staying in bed a bit longer.

“Later.” Miyuki gasped out, feeling her own arousal rise. It was so easy for the shewolf to get her going. “We’ll try to find some time later.”

The knocking returned and became more incessant, reminding both of them what they were still war preparations to be done. Sayaka reluctantly released Miyuki, allowing the human to move off her lap. It was dark in the room and Miyuki had to fumble around for a candle to give them some light, she guessed that the sun had set a couple hours ago or maybe they napped longer than that. 

Sayaka moved off the bed, not needing any light source to make her way to the door and when she opened it she was greeted by Momoka, again. The Alpha groaned, rubbing her hands on her face out frustration. Of all the people to knock on her door it has to be Momoka, it would have been fine if it was Kei because she would have knocked her Beta on to her scrawny ass if the shewolf said anything.

“What the hell do you want now?”

Momoka grinned and Sayaka noticed that the odd shewolf’s hair was in a different color now. Even in the dark of the night, the green strands still stood out painfully to her eyes. “Is Miyuki here?”

“Yes.” Sayaka rolled her eyes. “Now what do you want?”

Sensing her leader’s frustration, Momoka’s grin vanished. “It should be time to check on the prisoners that survived the testing.”

“I’ll get Miyuki.” The green haired shewolf waited for the Alpha and her mate, her smile returned when she saw Miyuki but did her best to not make it too big, lest she get her ass handed to her in seven different ways.

The walk to the dungeons was much faster this time, Momoka and Sayaka were holding up torches to light the way but Momoka were leading to a different area, getting there was almost the same but the section of the dungeon that Momoka led them to was a bit different. It was a little warmer and brighter with more torches placed about, the room was circular with a firepit in the middle of it and surrounding it were cells much larger than the ones they saw before.

One of the test subjects were leaning against the bars, looking exhausted but was still alive and breathing which was a good thing for Miyuki’s research. The shewolf seemed to perk up at seeing Miyuki and Sayaka did her best to hold back a growl. She leaned her back near the entrance of the room to watch Miyuki interact with the shewolf and tried her best not to listen in to the conversation. Her jealousy was burning in the pit of stomach, making her want claw at the walls and break all types of furniture. 

It was ten minutes later when Miyuki returned to her side, the human was looking down on her notes, she couldn’t tell what her mate was thinking judging from the expression on Miyuki’s face. She took a peek at Miyuki’s notes but all she saw was gibberish and probably a doodle of her with an exaggerated chin.

“So… are your tests a success?” The Alpha asked, she was starting to get a headache from looking at Miyuki’s notes.

“The test subject looked healthy but obviously fatigued, it could be a side effect of the elixir resisting the poison or just from the tests we’ve done but she’s survived this long.” Miyuki paused to ponder if she was right about her conclusion. She read her notes again before speaking up. “The poison should have been flushed out of her system by now and… I think it’s safe to say that my elixir had worked.”

Sayaka smiled, it was quite obvious that Miyuki was holding back her joy and the shewolf pulled her into a tight embrace before rewarding her mate with a kiss. The kiss was more of a way to show the prisoner that Miyuki was her’s but was nonetheless satisfied with the happy sigh she heard from Miyuki. 

“I knew you would come up with a solution.” The shewolf said a moment after their lips parted from each other’s, her hand coming to cup her mate’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Miyuki smiled coyly at Sayaka, a barely noticeable blush on her face. “We should go see how the batches of my elixir are progressing, they should all be at their final stages at this point.”

Sayaka nodded and Miyuki moved past her, the shewolf took a moment to flash her fangs menacingly at the prisoner and took a bit of sadistic glee at the flinch she got in response. Not wanting to spend another moment around the prisoners, the Alpha shewolf started escorted her mate somewhere else.

As she walked her mate to the medic tent where the elixir was being brewed, Sayaka started to feel the anticipation for the war, the last one she fought was in Sakae. The shewolf could still remember the sounds from it as if she was still there, the telltale feeling of a weapon barely missing her by an inch and the excruciating pain she felt under Rena’s hands. Sayaka suppressed a shudder of fear at the latter part, hoping that Miyuki didn’t notice. She listened intently to her surroundings, she could hear the sounds of the smithy’s working overtime to finish their weapons and armor and the sound of weapon striking another weapon with some shewolves squeezing in some training despite how late it was.

There was also the rising anxiety and worry of what might happen at the siege, they had a good strategy on how to do it and the element of surprise (hopefully) but they still don’t know much about the leader of these… rogues. They’ve confirmed from their interrogations on the prisoners that they were clanless, shewolves that have failed to complete their walkabouts but it seems even the followers of the rogue leader didn’t know much of the person that was ordering them around.

The fear for the rogue leader was apparent though and Sayaka wondered how she was able to achieve that. She was disturbed from her musings when a myriad of scents assaulted her nose, making her cringe her face in disgust. The shewolf had been so focused on her musings that she hadn’t noticed that they’ve entered the tent already. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with a hand before Yui handed her a piece of wet cloth.

“Are you alright?” Miyuki inquired, looking over at Sayaka worriedly as the shewolf tied the cloth to cover her nose.

“I’m fine.” Sayaka frowned when she noticed that the only ones who seem to cover up were the shewolves while the only two humans in the tent seemed unaffected. “Can’t you smell that? It felt like my nose was burned off by that!”

“Maybe only for your people, Sayaka.” Miyuki scratch her shewolf’s ear and taking a moment to tame the strands of hair that Sayaka didn’t care to fix. “You can go if you want, I still have to tell them the good news of the results and help finish brewing.”

The shewolf gave her surroundings a quick look and kissed her mate which was a bit awkward with the cloth over her nose. “I’ll go see… something.”

Miyuki watched Syaka walk out of the tent before turning her attention to the people that worked with her and felt a giddy feeling rise up within her. She was helping and it made her happy, more so that she was helping her shewolf’s people. She was doing something good with her skills, helping her fulfill her promise to her stepfather.

The human felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Paru hand her a piece of parchment. She took it and started to look through the numbers. “It’s the number of soldiers Sakae brought combined with what came from Namba.”

“Looks like we still have much to do.” Miyuki stated, looking up from the parchment and with a nod, she followed Paru deeper into the tent, her thoughts filled with the incoming siege and the hope that her work was worth it all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-siege nerves 
> 
> Sawako does that's best for Sakae

The next day passed with final preparations for the war. Sayaka and Miyuki were barely able to see each other, due to their own tasks keeping them occupied. The first batch of Miyuki’s elixir had been distributed to the scouts that were tasked to eliminate the one’s sent out by the rogues. 

The scouts were from Namba will be the first group to be sent out along with a dozen Sakae’s reinforcements, they’ll scout ahead and clear the way for them by eliminating the rogue scouts before proceeding to Namba. Yuka’s main forces will be following afterwards to set up at the river across her home, they will be the brunt of the siege,  putting as much pressure on the frontlines as a distraction so several small groups can go in, and in one of them Sayaka and Kei will be joining. 

Their main goal will be to hunt down the rogue leader, while the rest try to sabotage from the inside. Since the rogues seem to function like their own; following the rules on how to challenge for the right of leadership. Sayaka hoped to find their leader and challenge her to single combat. Once defeated the rogues would retreat to whatever hole they crawled out of or so they hoped. The rogues have always been unpredictable, their lawlessness and savage behavior have been condemned by the other clans, and every encounter with then would usually end in blood with more dead rogues.

With Sayaka leading the infiltration, her mate will be with the main army with Yuka’s side, protected in the backlines with the rest of the medics. While the Sakae Alpha’s bondmate will remain at the ancestral grounds, protected by Yuka’s personal guards.

Sayaka and Miyuki were able to finish their work late in the evening. Sayaka and Miyuki were quietly eating their supper with their thoughts of what might happen tomorrow. The human watched Sayaka inhale her food, a little glad that the shewolf was still eating despite all the stress that they’ve been having and the promise that Sayaka made to her friend. She wasn’t sure what Sayaka had promised and she didn’t want to pry.

The shewolf paused when she noticed her mate pushing her food around instead of eating. “You’re not eating. Is everything okay?” She asked warily, waiting for a reply. 

There was a pause before Miyuki finally opened her mouth. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Her mate asked, going straight to the point. “This isn’t like what happened in Sakae, we had more time to prepare then and we had more people to back us up… there’s also the promise that you have for your friend-”

“Miyuki!” Sayaka interrupted, leaning forward a bit to gain her mate’s attention. She took her mate’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb at the back of it in the hopes it would calm her mate.  “Don’t worry. Like you said, we’re prepared. This time I have my Beta to watch my back, I won’t be going in alone and I know Kei will do her best to protect me. Don’t let doubt cloud your mind. Okay?” The shewolf smiled gently to her mate, not wanting negative thoughts to cloud her mind once again.

Miyuki simply nodded, enjoying the warmth coming from Sayaka’s hand. The two continued eating, both at a much slower pace than before, as they held each other’s hand, giving comfort to one another. Sayaka smiled at her mate, feeling glad that the mention of her protection averted her mate’s attention from promise to Nana. Despite her reassuring words, Sayaka was still dreading it, she was confident with their plan because they had the element of surprise but she couldn’t help feeling that she might end up breaking her friend’s promise.

If she broke her promise, she might end up losing Nana further into her depression and if she did then Aina would still be dead, Nana would stay just as she is now and wither away. Grief was something no one could easily predict, some are able claw themselves out of the void of depression they fell in but some end up falling deeper and deeper into. 

Sayaka feared that the latter might happen to Nana and there will be nothing she could do, even Kei or Akari or anyone else. She signed, whichever decision she was going to make the consequences would still be the same, they would lose Nana or hope that someone might come along to pick up the piece’s of Nana’s broken heart.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Miyuki move to clean dishes. The shewolf watched her mate move around, she debated if she should tell her mate about her doubts and Miyuki might be able to help her decide on what she should do but the look of exhaustion around Miyuki’s eyes halted her. She didn’t want her mate to bear such a heavy burden, Miyuki had a lot on her hands already. Her mate had enough to worry about, Sayaka will make her decision when it comes.

 

* * *

 

In the Sakae camp, the excitement for the siege was palpable which is the complete opposite for the Namba somber atmosphere. They take great joy in war and combat which was the reason why it took them several years to end the conflict between the Matsuis. Those two opposing groups used to fight over anything from a piece to a minor argument, there were even times that skirmishes would randomly start without any strategic advantage.

With the anticipation for tomorrow’s siege; many of them will be staying up, sharpening their weapons and checking their armor. The same thing was happening in a particularly large tent set in the middle of the camp, surrounded and protected by the smaller tents.

Kumi’s tails swayed lazily behind her as she lounged on the bed while laying on her side. The kitsune loved having some of her tails back, she loved them so much that each one were groomed to perfection. She would spend hours grooming them, giving them as much as attention as she would to the growing lives in her belly. It was a way for her to pass the time while Yuka was away doing her duties for the preparations which beats listening to Dasu’s endless self-conceited stories. She was fond of the shewolf but her ears could only take so much nonsense before she kicked the shewolf out of the tent.

Currently the kitsune was waiting on her mate to return, so that they could take a quick trip to the bath house. Yuka insisted that they eat first, and wait, just in case someone else was using it. The shewolf went off to secure their use of it next, thus leaving Kumi alone with her thoughts.

Turning to lay on her back, Kumi began running her hands over her stomach, the small hump growing bigger by the day, her and Yuka's twins were growing at a faster rate than expected. She had no prior knowledge of her races pregnancy rate, and Yuka mentioned once or twice that a shewolf’s gestation period is much shorter than that of humans.

A soft fluttering in her belly broke her from thoughts, as the kitsune giggled. "So lively today." She giggled again, as she felt the flutters seemingly become faster. It was as if the twins were play a game in there. "Yuka was right, you two are gonna be very strong."

As those words left Kumi's mouth, Yuka came back into the tent. "I heard my name, are you telling them bad things?" The shewolf asked, a pout on her face as she approached her mate. She leaned over the bed, planting her hands on either side of the kitsune to hold herself up as she bent down for a kiss.

“Only good things.” Kumi replied after receiving a kiss from her bondmate then laid back down on her side again. “So are we going to the baths now?”

“In a little bit.” The shewolf opened a chest on the far side of the room, it was the biggest one the shewolf owned and took out her armor piece by piece. She placed each piece on the stand next to it, inspecting each one for any damage or tear. “Let me set up and inspect this first then we can go to the baths.”

Kumi sighed as much as she loved that armor on Yuka and how dashing it made her bondmate looks in it, it mostly just reminded her of the siege tomorrow and her bondmate putting herself in danger again. She’d seen how badly hurt her bondmate was after the Unification War, the kitsune had stayed up to observe the shewolf after making love, tracing the fresh scars on the shewolf’s body.

Yuka had been healed quickly by surge of power that she’d made but she didn’t want to see her bondmate get hurt again or worse, doubting that she could ever repeated the same feat again. The kitsune quietly stood up from the bed and hugged her bondmate from behind, she felt the shewolf’s intertwined with her own, as she buried her face into the shewolf’s strong back.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” Yuka voiced the thoughts of her mate, as she turned around slowly. She gently cradled her kitsune’s face in her hands, rubbing her smooth cheek. She could see the worry swimming in Kumi’s eyes. The shewolf would be lying if she herself wasn’t worried, a lot has changed since before she was bonded. In the past she would’ve only thought of the safety of her people, ensuring their needs were second to her own but now she had a family to return to. So she was expected to come back in one piece, to her mate who was carrying their pups.

Kumi laid her cheek against the shewolf’s shoulder, relishing from the warmth and scent coming from her bondmate and memorizing the feeling of Yuka in her embrace. Strong arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her gently to the shewolf.  “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want it too.” Yuka replied, pulling back to look at her kitsune. She brushed away a stray lock of hair before letting her palm rest against her mate’s cheek. “But I won’t do anything stupid and I know the Satos sisters, they probably have ordered half of my army as well as Sawako to protect me.”

The kitsune nodded and Yuka leaned down to kiss her mate before continuing. “And you will be safe here and when this is all done I’ll come back then we can have a bit of vacation here in Namba before returning home. How does that sound to you?”

“It sounds perfect.” Kumi agreed, she smiled up at Yuka. “Come back safe.”

“I will…” Yuka returned Kumi’s smile. “Now about that bath.”

The kitsune excitedly grabbed her bondmate’s hand and dragged them towards the entrance. “You should see this place, it’s huge and we can get a lot of privacy if no one’s around…” She hinted, a devious look in her eyes, that Yuka missed.

 

* * *

 

Despite her slight inebriation and exhaustion, Kei tried her best to focus on the map in front of her. The Beta was back at the hut she and Akari shared, she was seated at the dinner table while looking over their plans again, searching for any flaws or weaknesses. She had to make sure there were none or else the rogues will be able to get a jump on them and a small mistake could cost the life of one of their own or worse, Sayaka’s.

She still felt guilty for failing to protect her people and her bestfriend’s exile, it bothered her how easy it was for them to believe a simple report from a scout without any evidence at all. It was quite obvious that it was all planned, Sayaka got exiled and someone dueled the title of Alpha from her then the arrival of the rogues that suddenly finishing their walkabout. But it was obviously a ruse, something that Kei should have noticed back then.

Through all that, they still didn’t have any idea who the rogue leader was. She was in her shifted form when she challenged Kei and after taking her place, the rogue leader only spoke to the newly arrived shewolves. Then there was this nagging feeling at her gut like there was something more to this than just taking over Namba, something that she had yet to figure out. It felt like this was part of a bigger and sinister plan.

“You should get some sleep. You and Sayaka will be leaving early tomorrow.” The Beta heard from behind her before she felt her bondmate’s arms wrap around her shoulders. The bonding bracelet she’d given to Akari glinted under the candle light. “And you shouldn’t worry too much, Sakae is used to war and they know what they’re doing.”

Kei leaned her head back against her mate’s chest. Her smaller stature made it easier to do so. “I know but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry. We never really fought much other than the times we get a stray troll or bandits thinking that we’re easy prey. Now we’re fighting against our own people, they are as strong and as fast as us. So, I can’t help but feel worried for tomorrow.”

Akari pressed a kiss to the shewolf’s temple, as she leaned forward a bit, placing her hands on top of her mates, and squeezed them gently. She then took the parchment paper from Kei, and rolled it back up gently. “Come to bed.” Akari urged again softly, refusing to take no for an answer. She knew if she let Kei stay up, re-reading the plans, the idiot wouldn’t gain any sleep.

“Fine.” Kei gave up, turning around, and smiled at her mate. She felt her heart speed up, as Akari returned it, before retreating to their bed located not too far away. Peeling back the cover, she climbed in. She raised her left hand, and made a come hither look with her hand, and Kei didn’t need much prompting to join her beautiful mate in bed. “You can be so stubborn when you want to.”

Akari giggled a bit, before wrapping her arms around the shorter shewolf. “You make it sound like you’re complaining. You could always sleep outside.”

Kei smiled a bit nervously, remembering all the times she’s been kicked out for being an idiot but it disappeared when she noticed the serious look forming on her mate’s face. She felt Akari’s finger trace the scar over her eye. “Kei, I want you to be careful tomorrow. I nearly lost you once and I don’t want to go through that again...I don’t think I can go through it again.”

“Akari…” The Beta spoke softly, taking her mate’s hand in her own and kissing each knuckle. Her mate was referring to that time when the rogue leader came to challenge her, Kei was vehement in staying as Alpha for her people and as a favor to Sayaka but the duel nearly killed her, forcing Akari to beg for her to yield. She had come out with more broken bones and wounds than she could remember to count, and was barely able to move without Akari’s help. 

“Sayaka’s here now and we always watch each other’s back, she’ll make sure that nothing will happen to me and I’ll do the same for her. I’ll come back with barely a scratch.”

Akari stared at her bondmate for a while, searching for any signs that Kei might just be bluffing, but found utter sincerity in Kei’s eyes. “Make sure you do.” Akari murmured, scooting closer to her bondmate. She doesn’t expect Kei to come back without any bruises, or scratches. She just wants the Beta to come back to her in one piece.

The Beta listened to Akari’s breathing slow, as she fell asleep, despite her assurance she still felt anxious for tomorrow. The memory of her defeat against the rogue leader was still fresh in her mind and, sometimes she still dreams of her bondmate’s cries for her and the pure agony she went through. Her scar over her eye ached when she thought about it, serving as a reminding of her failure and for hurting her mate. The shewolf tried to ignore the throbbing. Nothing was wrong with it, it was merely her mind playing tricks with her.

She pulled Akari closer to her, silently making a vow to make that bitch pay for everything that she’d done, that is if Sayaka didn’t get to her first. No one messes with her clan, and lives to tell their tale. Kei would see to it personally if her Alpha could not.

 

* * *

 

Yui hummed quietly to herself, as she watched her mate busy herself. Paru was double and triple checking the items on the list that Yuka's temporary advisor had given her. The human found nothing wrong with stopping her work early, she was tired and she knew Paru noticed.

The shewolf indeed noticed, and didn't say anything as she knew Yui already did what she could. "I'm almost done." Paru announced, as she started putting her things away. "We should grab dinner after I'm done." She added.

Yui noded in agreement. "We've worked very hard today, and tomorrow will bear the fruits of ours and Miyuki's labor… Do you plan on fighting tomorrow?" She suddenly asked, unsure if her mate was going to stay with her in the various tents that’s been set up around the camp grounds.

“Only if necessary. I don’t like fighting and this isn’t my war we’re fighting, it’s Sayaka’s.” Paru started, as she stood up from her seat, and stretched before continuing. “But if something happens to threaten your safety, then yes. I’ll fight.” She finished, raising her hand to touch Yui’s cheeks, a small smile on her face at how red the Doctor was. “You’re cute when you blush you know.”

Yui shook her head, and leaned forward for a kiss. As she was going to pull back, Paru deepened it, keeping the human’s lips on hers a bit longer than she originally planned. When the liplock finally ended, she grabbed Yui’s free hand and began tugging it to the exit of the tent. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

The human let herself be dragged by the shewolf, intertwining their fingers, as she was lead to the nearest food tent. ‘Everything is going to be fine’ She told herself, as she let her thoughts shift from tomorrow, to the present. She was only going to focus with spending the rest of the night with her mate.

Paru on the other hand noticed how quiet Yui was, and squeezed her hand comfortingly. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine, we’ve prepared for this. We’re ready.” 

She tried to ease her mate’s nerves, she could see how tense she was. It was at times like this that Paru wished she could be a bit more comforting to the human, instead of her usual self. But she was working on it, they both were, with being more open with each other. Despite knowing each other for several years and living under the same roof, Paru seemed to have lifted an invisible wall between her and Yui. 

The shewolf was never one to share about her past or she ended up so far away from Namba. She had finished her walkabout, Paru had assured Yui so she wasn’t a wandering rogue but never explained what it was. Yui had often wondered and questioned but the shewolf would deflect the question or change the topic. More than once, this had been the cause of their rows but Paru always comes back to apologize and promise to tell Yui everything when the time comes.

“I trust you, and our friends.” Yui spoke, swallowing her fear. She had to be brave, if she let doubt into her heart, only bad things would happen tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

In her own designated tent in Sakae’s camp, Sawako prepared the parchment and ink she needed to use to make a letter. Everyday, since their departure from Sakae the quiet shewolf had been sending letters to the Sato sisters, each letter she sent contained detailed logs of what they had done each day and, a very long and expounded update on Kumi’s health. 

It was obvious that the Sato sisters as well as the rest of Sakae had become fond of the kitsune, nearly as much as they loved Yuka. So her main mission is not only to aid Sakae’s Alpha during this war but to protect Yuka and Kumi at all costs. If the moment comes wherein their lives are in danger in any way, Sawako will immediately escort them back to Sakae whether they want to or not.

She wasn’t alone to do this job, there were more shewolves like her, personally trained by Seira and Mieko. The only problem was she didn’t know who the other’s were or if other agents existed, the Sato sisters ensured that their identities would remain anonymous and were probably the only one’s who knew all of them. It had been explained to her that this initiative was founded to protect Sakae and at that time, the Sato sisters had Yuka in mind. As if they had a gut feeling that the charming shewolf would be Sakae’s Alpha back then.

Sawako recalled the private lessons she had with each of them and all of them had taught her that Sakae’s well being comes first, the Sato sisters believed that with Yuka alive their clan’s prosperity will be ensured.

She finished the letter with her signature and carefully reread the contents of it. To any other individual the letter would only contain nonsense, they would find an endless ramble that went around in circles but to those with a trained eye the content of it was clear. There were no spies to intercept this letter, Hakata was no threat, Namba is at war and Akiba doesn’t care but still it was better to cautious in everything they do. When she was sure that the words she wanted spelt wrong were correct, she approached the messenger hawk that was loaned to her by the Sato sisters. 

When the bird noticed the approach of her temporary master with a rolled up parchment, it flapped it’s wings in excitement and raised it’s leg in wait for the letter to be tied to it. It stared straight ahead as it waited obediently for Sawako to finish tying up the letter and lowered it’s leg when the shewolf was done.

“Send this to the Satos and come back, don’t wait for a reply.” The shewolf instructed, handing the hawk a piece of meat for incentive and the bird hopped on to her arm. She stroked the hawk’s head before stepping out of her tent and letting the bird fly. The hawk was a fine bird, it was a shame that they didn’t take Akane with them, the bird trainer would have a field day with all the different types of birds they’ve encountered so far. 

Sawako watched the bird fly in the distance, turning away when she couldn’t see it anymore. The shewolf sniffed the air, her daily task was done and now she was back to keeping an eye on Yuka and Kumi.

The quiet shewolf patrolled around camp, as she usually does after her daily report. Seeing that nothing major has happened, she began walking about, checking for any holes in the tents nearby, last thing she needed was any ways for any of her clan mates to be assassinated.

As per usual, she found none. Her ears flicked, looking for any suspicious sounds through all the war preparations going on seeking hey but found none. She truly had nothing to do, Sawako knew where get Alpha was, but chose not to follow, allowing the bond mates to have their alone time.

_Maybe I should check on our inventory again_. The shewolf nodded to herself. Wanting to keep herself constantly busy, the only time she'll rest is when everything is peaceful. That and after her last cup of tea for the day.

She stepped into the tent where the elixir for the wolfsbane was being made, her nose scrunched at the oppressing odors that assaulted her nose but she tried her best to make her face impassive. There were rows and rows of cauldron’s being used, each of them in varying stages of use and walked around each row, inspecting the progress of it’s contents. The medics around her were too busy to notice her and Sawako was fine with that. She stopped in front of a table which she assumed was Miyuki’s, there were piles and piles of notes on the table, and a quick look into the handwriting confirmed that it was Miyuki’s. She had been impressed with the human’s way of thinking and had dedicated one whole update on what Miyuki had done.

The Sato sisters had sent an immediate reply with an order to obtain the instructions on how to make that piece of information will be vital. Despite their awareness that Miyuki will share that information to Sakae, the Sato sisters prefer to be the first to possess such an important piece of information. She surreptitiously read the notes, memorizing every details and searching for anything she can pilfer off the table without anyone noticing. 

After a few minutes of walking by Miyuki table and pretending to observe the other shewolves needed, she spied a piece of parchment with the ingredients written on it, there were no directions on how to brew it but they could figure it out or Miyuki would pass the information to them someday. Right now, they needed any information for them start improving the elixir. 

Without anyone noticing, a piece of parchment disappeared disappeared from the table and if anyone asks, Sawako had speaking to one of Namba’s weapon masters.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siege is here
> 
> And Sayaka keeps her promise, but at what cost

The dawn slowly arrived and many shewolves begun to stir from their restless slumber, some however had stayed up all night too anxious for the coming battle and were already prepared for the day. 

In one of Sakae’s tent, the newly appointed Alpha was watching her mate sleep peacefully while one hand idly stroked the kitsune’s bare back. Yuka had awakened long before dawn came and instead of getting up to prepare for the day the shewolf had spent her time basking in her mate’s presence. She still found it surreal that she was bonded and going to be a parent soon but she was beyond happy, more than she had in her whole life.

“How long will you lay there and watch?” Kumi suddenly spoke but her eyes were still closed as if to feign sleep.

“Forever I hope.” Yuka grinned as Kumi’s eyes finally opened, a frown formed on the kitsune’s face that was then followed by a slap on her shoulder.

“And you’re still disgustingly sweet…” Kumi relaxed against her bondmate, letting her tails fan over their nude bodies with most of it laying possessively over Yuka. A third one seem to have sprouted, making it easier to cover the shewolf’s body and her own, the reason that her tails were returning could be from another round of intense love making. They had stayed in the baths until their fingers pruned and became dizzy from the heat, fortunately no one had walked in on them. It will be one of the many nights that the kitsune won’t forget.

Yuka kissed the top of Kumi’s head, breathing in her mate’s sweet scent when she pulled away she had a regretful look on her face. “I have to get up now though, I need to prepare for the day.”

“Must you really go?” Kumi tightened her hold on Yuka, the shewolf could feel her kitsune’s pout against her shoulder. “Stay for a while.”

“I’m sorry but I need to.” The shewolf slowly untangled herself from Kumi’s embrace, when she sat on the edge of the bed, she felt the kitsune’s warmth against her back and she looked at her mate over her shoulder. “Can you help me put on my armor?”

At Kumi’s nod the shewolf searched for an undershirt and pants, putting them on when she found them and walked towards her armor stand. After their visit to the baths, the shewolf had managed to stay awake long enough to work on her armor and despite the dimness of the room, it still gleamed as if Seira had just finished polishing it. She placed her palm against the breastplate, feeling the cold seeping into her skin and quietly prayed to the gods that after this she’ll be able to enjoy the rest of her life in peace. She was tired of drawing her sword already and all she wants to do now is to raise her pups with Kumi and make Sakae prosper.

She felt her mate’s arms wrap around her waist and the warmth against her back. “Remember what you told me, you’ll come back to us safe.”

“I will.” The shewolf spoke as she turned and knelt in front of Kumi, pressing her cheek against her bondmate’s swelling belly. “Have our pups moved yet? I want to feel them kick!”

“Kinoshita-san said that will take a few moon cycles before they start kicking but I’ve felt them fluttering within.” Kumi explained as she stroked the top of Yuka’s head, occasionally scratching the back of the shewolf’s neck. She still worried about the dangers that Yuka and Sayaka will face but she trusted them enough to take care of themselves. “Now stand up if you want me to help you put on your armor.”

Yuka did as Kumi asked as she did so, her arms snaked around Kumi’s waist, pulling the kitsune towards her for a heated kiss. Unable to stop herself, her hands moved away from her kitsune’s waist, moving downwards to squeeze Kumi’s butt and earning herself a gasp. It was still early, far too early and Yuka thought that she might have a bit of time for a quick fuck with her mate. A quick one for good luck.

“Nakanishi-san, the first group is ready for deployment and Sayaka asked if you would like to meet with her before you could defile her surrogate daughter any further.” Sawako spoke in her usual monotone, causing the bondmates to break their kiss immediately. 

A furious blush bloomed on their cheeks and Kumi hid her naked body with her tails while burying her face on Yuka’s shoulder. While the two were embarrassed at being found in a compromising position Sawako seemed completely unfazed that her leader was about to turn around and press the kitsune up against the armor rack to ‘defile’ her.

Yuka cleared her throat from embarrassment. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Since you woke up, Nakanishi-san.”

“I see… why didn’t you wake me?!” 

Yuka could of sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on Sawako's face. "You looked busy, so I decided to wait for your mate to wake. It's still very early after all."

The Sakae Alpha simply nodded, too embarrassed to continue questioning the sneaky assistant. "Can you tell Sayaka to wait for us at the food tent?" She asked, wanting a bit of privacy.

"Of course." Sawako nodded, before bowing and leaving, she did as requested of the Namba Alpha. Relaying her message, and preventing Yuka from 'violating' her daughter on such an important day.

As usual, the temporary advisor faded into darkness, Yuka still had no idea how she was able to do that, and she's never seen Seira do it either. Her friend was too boisterous to be as stealthy as Sawako.

Shaking her head, she glanced down at her still embarrassed mate, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Guess we'll have to wait to be alone again. Are you still going to help me?" 

Kumi nodded, pulling away, but this she went to grab the robes she wore yesterday. She didn't want anyone but Yuka looking at her body. Returning, she carefully began helping her mate dress. She remembered how to get the shewolf out of the armor, but getting her into it was a different story.

 

* * *

 

Sleep never did come to the Namba Alpha, as she stretched her body, finally deciding to get out of bed. She thought after sending Sawako off with a message a few hours ago, that she’d finally get tired enough to sleep, but it never happened. Unlike her, Miyuki passed out upon going to bed last night. So the shewolf spent the whole night, memorizing her mate’s features. Sayaka yawned, her body tense from being Miyuki's pillow.

Relighting the fire within the hut, she poked and prodded it, making sure it was strong enough to give her light, as the sun wasn't quite high enough.

The added warmth helping to ease her nerves. Once she was sure the fire was stable, Sayaka moved from the hearth.

'Today's the day.' She sighed, approaching the chest located away from from their bed. Opening it, she started pulling out traditional Namba armor to place it on the table next to it, which is completely different from Sakaes.

The light leather cuirass was dyed black and fitted to hug her body perfectly and just like Yuka’s armor it stretched down to protect her upper thighs but the material changed to something much lighter and easier to move around in. Worn over the protective section for the thighs was a battle skirt made of leather that stopped just above her knee, a design that they’ve taken from Roman armies that they’ve seen marching in villages in the west long ago. A design that was made for mobility and agility in combat. 

On her arms were leather gauntlets covered with segmented steel, reaching all the way up to her elbows. The steel covering it would protect her and make her attacks more painful. She was one of the few that preferred to fight without weapons, preferring the more traditional way of getting things done in her clan; bashing heads while punching.

Over the cuirass a breastplate that will protect the vital parts of her body, it followed the same pattern on her armband and the one she had painted on Yuka’s palm, the symbol of her family. The armor was made the day after she became Alpha and to celebrate; her friend Aina had handcrafted every piece of it, down to the very little details. She missed Aina already and was justifiably angry about how she died. Sayaka hoped that that anger will be enough to help fulfill her promise to Nana.

Sayaka's ear twitched, as she picked up the sound Miyuki waking up. "Sayaka?" She called out lazily.

"I'm here." The shewolf replied, grabbing a cloth nearby, as she began polishing the rarely used armor. It was in very good shape, and she was grateful to her Beta for grabbing it for her during their escape. "Its still early. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Miyuki simply shook her head, as she wrapped the fur blanket more around her body. She wasn’t going back to sleep, but it was still pretty cold without Sayaka’s body heat beside her. 

“Did you get any sleep?” She questioned, watching her mate from behind.

“Unfortunately no. But don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” The shewolf paused from her work to look at her mate, a line of worry forming on her forehead. “You’ll be in Yuka’s group, within the medic tents right?”

The human stood up from the bed and approached her mate, the blanket still wrapped around her tightly. She placed a hand on the shewolf’s cheek and felt the warmth that emanated from Sayaka. “Yes, I’ll be there with Yuka. Come find me after everything is done?"

Sayaka nodded and Miyuki leaned forward to give the shewolf a quick kiss just as a knock on the door was heard. The shewolf went back to polishing her armor while Miyuki left to see who knocked. 

A few minutes later, Miyuki returned to her side. “That was Sawako, she said that Yuka will meet with you at Sakae’s food tent.”

“Good then she won’t be able to do vile things to Kumi any further.” Sayaka growled and did one final check on the armor before putting it down. “Let me put on this armor first and I can go see her.”

Miyuki shook her head at Sayaka over-protectiveness over Kumi. It was amusing to see Sayaka gripe over Kumi and Yuka’s union. It was a preview on how Sayaka might be if their children ever find their mates.

After this, they will really miss having the kitsune around to dote on. The kitsune wasn’t her own flesh and blood but she had brought the motherly instinct from Miyuki, immediately bonding her with Kumi when they first found her. With her fondness for the kitsune, it wasn’t long for Sayaka to take a liking to Kumi also.  

She moved behind the shewolf and started to fiddle with the ties on Sayaka’s leathers. “I’m sure you do more vile things to me than Yuka does to Kumi.”

“Gah!” Sayaka shuddered, shrugging her clothes off her body before picking up a roll of bandages. She’ll have to bind her breasts to make fighting easier, it’s uncomfortable but necessary. The shewolf wasn’t able to do it last time in Sakae because Rena’s army had arrived unexpectedly. “Don’t make me think about it!”

“As endearing as your parental instinct is over Kumi…” Miyuki spoke, taking the bandage and wrapping it around Sayaka’s chest. “...she’s happy and I don’t think there’s no one else that she deserves other than Yuka.”

Sayaka grunted as Miyuki tightened the bandages. “You sound like her mother.”

“Didn’t we sort of adopt her? And before Yuka even realized that Kumi was her mate, you seem fine to offer her to Yuka just to help you in return.” The human retorted, making one final tug before securing the binding. When Sayaka didn’t say anything in return, she placed her hands around the shewolf’s sides while gently resting her chin on a shoulder. “So why do you keep pretending to hate it when Yuka makes Kumi happy?”

Sayaka picked up the armor and pulled it over her head, making Miyuki step back. “Then Yuka won’t be scared of me anymore, it’s part of being an in-law.”

Miyuki giggled while helping Sayaka tighten the straps. “That’s a dumb thing to say.”

Sayaka smiled a bit, the banter she was having with her mate was distracting her from her grave thoughts. It might have happened out of nowhere but it helped lighten her mood a bit. She tightened the straps on the metal plates on her armor while Miyuki went to prepare her med kit. The armor was a bit heavy but nothing she could ignore unlike the brigandine that was given to her back in Sakae, this was one was made for her, fitted for her and made by no one else but her friend.

The shewolf turned around and was pulled in for a kiss by Miyuki. Her hands were immediately on her mate’s waist while Miyuki threaded one hand through the shewolf’s hair while the other was cupping the shewolf’s cheek. A whole minute might have passed or maybe more before they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against the other’s as they tried to catch their breath.

“For good luck.” Miyuki breathed out taking a step back, her hands sliding down the shewolf’s hands. “I’ll see you later. Hopefully, not in the infirmary.”

“Take care of yourself.”

The human backed away and slowly let go of the shewolf’s hand. She won’t be able to see Sayaka until after the siege is done because of her skills she was assigned to a few tents of her own with Yukiko. Monitoring and helping anyone who comes in, she’ll be just as busy as anyone on the front lines but she’ll be a good distance away from harm and that’s all Sayaka needs to know. 

“Yuka is probably expecting you soon.” Miyuki muttered sheepishly.

Sayaka simply hummed, before going back to her chest, and pulling out another set of leather garbs. Turning around she presented them to Miyuki. “These are for you, if something was to happen, these should protect you. They’re the same quality of my own armor, just without the metal plating, cause they’re heavy and-”

The human raised a finger to the rambling shewolf’s lips, touched by how the shewolf would do anything to make sure she was safe. “Thank you. I’ll change right now. You should get going.”

Sayaka left reluctantly after that, as much as she’d like to stay a little longer with her mate she needed to meet with her Beta and fellow Alpha again for some last minute checks on their plans. 

She was approaching Sakae’s food tent when she heard a booming voice delivering a speech, out of curiosity she followed it and was surprised to find Sawako standing on a pedestal and reading a scroll that have been most likely written by Yuka. It unnerved her that a little bit that that the shewolf that barely spoke above a whisper had such a loud voice that can be practically heard all over the camp. The Sakae borns around her didn’t seem to care though and were paying rapt attention to Sawako.

“...may not be your war but our reason for being here is not only for the sake of our allies in Namba but for the future of our own kind! These rogues are a threat and the destruction they cause will hurt our on people in the end. If you are not fighting for the sake of our allies in Namba then do it for the sake of our own future!”

The shewolves around Sayaka hollered and stomped the ground, showing the side that made Sakae known for their love of war. Sayaka walked away and continued her way to the food tent, contemplating along the way the differences between each clan. She found it amazing that despite they were of the same race, each seem to have their own special characteristic. Be it from their culture or the way they dress, if Sayaka ever tried to visit the other clans; it would feel like visiting a different world.

* * *

 

Sayaka met up with Yuka and her Beta who were having a light meal as well as packing up some food for their march home, she looked around for Kumi but didn’t find the kitsune anywhere in the food tent.

“She’s safe. Far from the battle and she won’t be coming with us.” Yuka explained, moving her plate aside and pulling out a small map from her pack.

“She’s staying here?”

“I have all my personal guards keeping an eye of this place along with a contingent of my soldiers and your own. They’ll be enough to ward off whatever tries to take this place.” Yuka reasoned.

“I believe this place is better fortified than our home. We’ve dug up some of the plans of this place and the only way that it can be infiltrated is to literally break down the walls.” Kei spoke up. “There’s a lot of things we can learn from this place when we win this siege I think it’d be a good idea to have a few of our own stay here to do research.”

"We could find something good other than the ale then.” Sayaka joked, looking at the map that Yuka had spread out for them. “What do we have here?”

“I just want to make sure that we are all aware in what to do.” Yuka explained, she pointed to a portion of the map where a large circle was marked. “This is where we’ll be attacking from, hopefully the group we sent out first will have done more scouting and preparing the area for us without getting caught.”

“I was never clear on how your army was going to distract them.” Kei inquired, scratching her chin thoughtfully. 

“Usual tactics of trying to storm a fortified location, just enough to get all of their attention on us. We might have to break down some walls that they made just to breach it.” Yuka tapped the map far from the circle. “We’ll send out a signal when we think that we have their attention for your infiltration groups to go in and then you’re free to go kill the rogue leader.”

Sayaka was quiet for a while, looking at the map thoughtfully and reflecting on all the events that brought them here. “Everything that has happened in the past few months have led to this. We’ll end this blight from where it began… and then maybe we can all sit down and have drink at the tavern back home. My treat.”

Namba’s Alpha walked closer to Sakae’s new Alpha and held her hand out for a warrior’s handshake. Yuka grabbed the offered hand and smiled at her fellow Alpha. “Words cannot express how grateful I am for you coming here, Yuka. This isn’t exactly a battle you should be in but you came back with me to help anyway.”

“It’s the only way I could pay you back after helping me restore peace to Sakae… and I think we all know that this threat is more dangerous than we think. I’m proud to be able to stop a crisis before it even starts for the good of our own kind.” Yuka spoke as she let go of Sayaka’s arm.

Sayaka snorted. “You’re too noble.”

Before Yuka could give a retort, Kei called out to both Alphas. “Other than that icky moment that you two shared, it’s best that we stop dallying. We have a long march ahead of us and I can’t wait to feel someone’s throat collapsing under my grasp.”

The two Alphas nodded and followed after Kei, as they left the tent both of their thoughts drifted to their mates, each one sending a silent prayer to the gods to protect them as they go into battle.

 

* * *

 

The march back to Namba took more than a day, Sayaka and Kei’s small infiltration groups had separated away from Yuka’s main army. The numbers that Sakae’s Alpha would surely catch the attention of the rogue scouts and would report it to the leader but Yuka didn’t care. She wanted to make sure that by the time that they reach Sayaka’s home, the rogues would be prepared and the attention will be on them, allowing the other groups to surround the area and try to sneak in. 

The sun was already beginning to set when they arrived and they brazenly lit their torches just to let the rogues know that they were there. Yuka’s scouts have been hiding in the trees, using the thick foliage and noise of the wildlife to hide their presence, They had relayed information that Yuka had expected, the rogues were confused but seemed to be preparing to defend themselves if they decided to attack.

Which, of course, they will.

Yuka expected them to send a messenger tomorrow in the morning to inquire about their presence and she’ll kindly ask them to surrender Namba’s lands to Sakae or face her army. She had to make her intent clear so that they’ll see her as a threat then Sayaka could go in during the chaos and defeat the rogue leader. It was a bit of a shot in the dark since they don’t know what the rogue leader looks like, except for the fact that she had the same shade of fur as Sayaka’s in their shifted form. 

Her thoughts drifted to her mate, sending a silent prayer to the gods that nothing would happen to the kitsune once again. It hurt her to be separated from her bondmate, it literally felt like there was a hole in her heart that was aching for her mate’s presence. The kind of feeling was the same who found their mates but for those who have bonded it seemed to be much stronger. She resisted the urge to run back to her mate and make love to her, even if it’s barely been a day.

The shewolf’s ears twitched when she heard the voices of her guards outside her tent and a few moments later Miyuki entered, smiling at the Alpha in greeting.

“Miyuki, good evening. Is there something you need?” Yuka asked but the human shook her head and walked up to her desk, placing a couple of vials of the elixir she made for the wolfsbane.

“I’m just here to bring you these and check on you.”

“You miss Sayaka already?” Yuka guessed, seeing Miyuki look a less spirited than she usually was and the heavy sigh that Miyuki released showed her that she guessed right. The need to be near one’s mate goes both ways and if Miyuki feels that way then so does Sayaka.

“Is it the same for you?”

The shewolf nodded, before releasing another pent up sigh. She’s gotten spoiled of having her Kitsune around, and now that they’re apart she’s not taking it too well. Raising a hand to scratch her neck, she left the collar that was still on her neck. Yuka has already gotten used to the leather, that she’d forgotten to ask if she can remove it.

“More so now that we’re bonded. Somehow being bonded to one’s mate makes the connection stronger. I don’t know if it’s the same for the other clans, maybe if you and Sayaka become bondmates, it will.” Yuka walked over to the small fire pit in the middle and put a water filled kettle over it. “Want to stay a bit and keep me company? I got tea.”

“It’s better than me sulking that Sayaka isn’t around.”

Yuka gestured towards the cushions surrounding the fire pit. “Make yourself comfortable while I prepare the tea.”

 

* * *

 

The messenger from the rogues arrived before noon, Yuka was waiting for the messenger at her tent with several of her guards were standing near her. The shewolf was advised by Miyuki to take the vial for wolfsbane, just in case the messenger tried anything. Her temporary abode had been modified a bit just for this situation; flaunt her power and show her superiority over Namba. 

The best to show that was have everything she had at her disposal displayed. The Sakae Alpha’s humble abode had turned into something fitting for the fat human merchants. Yuka was surrounded by the most expensive furniture that she had brought along, sitting on the cushions like it was a throne. Her soldiers were lined up to form a path towards her tent, fully decked out in their armor and weapons as a show to intimidate the messenger. 

They meant business and will not take no for an answer.

To the messenger's credit, she managed not to break into a sweat coming alone into hostile territory. She stopped when a pair of spears crossed before her, along with Sawako on the other side of them. The messenger would have to get through her first.

"State your business."

"Namba's Alpha send you all a message." She answered, pulling out a rolled up scroll.

Eyeing it carefully, Sawako took it, before scanning it. While the shewolf was reading the letter, the messenger looked over the shewolf’s shoulder to try and take a peek. What she saw was an intimidating Alpha with the most beautiful armor she’d seen and crafted for perfection. The Alpha looked bored and it might be the reason why she wanted to take over Namba, she had nothing else to do in her homeland.

Her job was not only to send this message but to count the enemy numbers and spot any weakness for them to take advantage of. The information she’d gathered so far was too much for her to comprehend.

"It's safe." Sawako whispered after an unnecessary long deliberation of the letter before handing the parchment to Yuka.

The Alpha shewolf quickly read it before snorting. "Your Alpha has some nerve, ordering us to leave. Glad we can still joke around during these tense times."

The messenger swallowed nervously at the laughter her ears picked up. Yuka saw the fear in her eyes and smirked, their ruse seem to be working well. "Don't be scared. I wouldn't kill the messenger." 

The shewolf relaxed a bit, but soon regretted it, as the Sakae Alpha noticed. Yuka stood from her perch, walked towards the messenger in a deliberately slow pace. Every step the Alpha took towards the messenger seemed to be in time with the nervous beat of rogue’s heart. The Alpha was already intimidating from afar but to see that powerful presence approach and stalk towards her made her want to curl up like a pup, crying for her mother.

"But harming you to prove a point would suffice. If only Jurina or maybe even Rena was here, they’d enjoy this more than I would.  Anyone can volunteer if they do wish to carry out a showing of Sakae's strength."

The amount of warriors who rose their hands almost caused the messenger to faint. She’s barely holding herself together just from Yuka’s presence but this is just too much. She felt searing pain at the back of her head and found herself on her knees as two shewolves took hold of arms in a tight grip. The Alpha had moved closer to her, gripping the letter in her hand while looking down on her as if she was nothing.

“I appreciate that you took that time to acknowledge our presence and though I feel that way, I still won’t leave with my army.” Yuka started, crumpling the parchment then throwing it on the messenger’s face. “Please tell your leader, to give your land to me if not, I will raze your home to the ground and rebuild a new one from the remains of your fallen comrades. You have until sundown to surrender.”

The messenger was kicked in the back, falling face first onto the ground.

“Do whatever you want with her.” She heard the Alpha speak and she braced herself for what’s to come. “But make sure she’s alive to actually tell them.”

Yuka walked around the shewolf, tuning out the sounds of flesh striking flesh. Despite her longing for her kitsune, Yuka was glad that Kumi wasn’t here to see this. She wouldn’t want her mate to see such atrocities or even be reminded of her time as a slave. She had to be ruthless and cold to truly show the rogues that they were a threat. 

“Make sure the messenger returns successfully and prepare everyone for our assault tonight.” Yuka said, knowing that Sawako was following behind her in her usual stealthy way before walking off to check on her troops.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka glared at the sky, wishing the sun would sink faster. They’ve camped out in the outskirts of their home, away from the rogue scout routes but close enough to do their job. They did their best not to be detected or noticed, camouflaging their meager camp as best as they could. The wait was giving her conflicted feelings, on one hand she was excited for the coming battle while on the other hand she was dreading the moment when she needs to kill the rogue Alpha. Hearing someone clear their throat, she turned her attention on them. 

"Everyone is eating but you." Kei mentioned, holding two bowls. Holding one out, the Beta waited for it to be taken.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two began to eat in silence, the Namba Alpha thinking of her mate. Wondering if she's doing well without her. She knows that Miyuki can take care of herself, but can't stop herself from worrying over the human. Being separated from Miyuki, even just for the time being, riled up her inner wolf and longed to be with her mate. She wished Miyuki had come with her instead of staying at Yuka’s army, her mate’s presence would be able to give her some semblance of peace from her troubling thoughts.

Kei noticed her friend deep in thought. "You miss Miyuki already?" Sayaka grunted in reply, Kei already knew the answer and she was sure her Beta was missing Akari as much as she misses Miyuki. Seeing that she won’t get anything else from her friend the shewolf continued on. “I can’t wait to see Akari already, throw her on the bed, spread her legs and…”

“I don’t need to hear that.”

Kei simply shrugged, not offended by her Alpha's words. She’d accepted the fact that her friend was a bit of a prude. "Just trying to pass the time..."

"I know, but I still don't want to hear stories or your plans to fuck Akari. A warrior's mind should remain unclouded by such thoughts, especially before a battle." Sayaka huffed.

Kei held back laugh, Sayaka had such a huge stick up her ass. "It's been awhile since we actually had to fight something. Remember those fucking trolls?" 

"The ones who kept coming on our hunting grounds? How could I forget. We showed them not to mess with us and the smell of their blood was a nightmare to wash from my leathers."

“I burned mine. Akari couldn’t stand the smell, even if I was damn sure that it’s all been washed off.”

While reminiscing about killing trolls, a scout bearing Sakae's color approached the two. "I bring news for Alpha Sayaka." The scout bowed her head, presenting a parchment for the two.

Kei was the one who grabbed it, and scanned it, nodding, she handed it Sayaka who too read it. "Seems like Yuka is making it hard for them. Everything is still going according to plan." Kei commented a moment later.

"Yes, everything is going smoothly and that's what worries me.” Sayaka threw the parchment into the fire before addressing the messenger. “Tell your Alpha everything is fine over here, and if you see my mate, tell her the same thing. You may return." 

“Not liking how easy this is going?”

Sayaka shook her head. “No, it just means what comes later will be worse.” The shewolf paused, contemplating on what they should do next before turning around. “Let’s break camp, we’ll move a mile closer to home, we’ll be able to hear Yuka’s signal and get in there faster.”

 

* * *

 

Sundown came and the only response that Sakae received was the dead body of the messenger being thrown into the river. A clear sign that they were not going to surrender to Yuka and that’s just fine for Sakae’s Alpha, even if she found their response a little bit over dramatic. As soon as the sun disappeared from the horizon and the full moon taking it’s place, several shewolves rushed to the river bank, setting up makeshift barricades made of wood. They’ll be using these as cover in sending their fire tip arrows, just enough to cause a bit of chaos but not too much damage. The fire the arrows will make enough smoke and cover for them to send in the frontline troops to try and breach the walls.

With them assaulting from the front despite their locational disadvantage of being across the river, Sayaka should be able to slip inside undetected.

Yuka downed the elixir Miyuki made in one go, biting back a scowl at the strong bitter taste. She could see the torches on the enemies’ side flickering in the distance, most likely preparing to defend themselves and watching the arrows being lit up one by one by her soldiers. By her side, Sawako lifted her own bow, it’s tip glowing brightly and with a nod from Sakae’s Alpha, Sawako fired.

The first arrow was followed by a volley of fire arrows, raining down fire on the rogues. The arrows struck several targets and the fire slowly started to spread. The arrows they made were designed to create more smoke rather than spread fire, customizing it to what kind of wood the structures were made of, specifically the walls. Everyone on Sakae’s side could clearly hear the cries of surprise, panic and pain from those unfortunate enough to get hit.

Smoke started to rise from the flames, obscuring them from their enemies and providing them the cover they needed. Several groups rushed forward with their shields raised in front of them, crossing the river as fast as they could and hoping that the volley of arrows from the rogues wouldn’t hit them. Their job was to breach the walls, break it down for more of their troops to enter and cause havoc and the rogues had sent out some of their own to take care of those trying to breach their walls.

Yuka watched her soldiers infiltrate Sayaka’s home, she started to hear the familiar sounds of combat and, the familiar smell of battle, the scent of blood and sweat. They were in their element now, in the heat of battle they could feel their senses become stronger and sharper. She felt her heart rise and her blood rushing through her faster to spread the adrenaline. The shewolf’s hand itched to draw her sword but jumping into the battle wasn’t part of her plan and she’d keep her word to Kumi to stay safe.

“Sawako.” Yuka called out, watching the rogues form a disorganized line of defense. “Give the signal already. We have them where we want.” 

The shewolf shifted forms and howled. It was long and drawn out, they were sure that the rogues were wondering what that howl meant but for everyone on Yuka’s side, knew that rogue Alpha’s reign will soon end.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka looked up at the full moon when she heard Sawako’s howl and was the first to shift forms, followed by Kei and the other shewolves with them. They’ve seen the smoke rise over their home and felt a brief tickle of worry of what was happening before remembering this was part of their plan.

Using the trees as cover for their approach and sounds of battle reached their ears as they neared their destination. A quick flick of the Namba Alpha's tail, and the group split in half.

A small opening was shown, a gap in the walls that Sakae had managed to create and with Sakae's distraction working successfully, the two groups stormed in. What they saw was complete and total chaos. Huts were on fire, smoke clouded the air, bodies of the dead who were shot down littered the ground. They couldsee some of Yuka’s soldiers fighting the rogues and from the looks of it Sakae was more superior in combat compared to the rogues.

But they ignored all the chaos around them to focus on their main mission, darting in between huts and avoiding detection. If the rogues noticed that Sayaka was here then they’ll realize that Sakae’s attack was just a ruse and would go after her instead.

Hiding behind a hut, Sayaka shifted back to her human form and waited for her group to follow suit. "We've successfully made it inside, Group two, you'll be covering us as we go for that false Alpha. The sooner we get this over with the better. Watch each others backs, kill anyone who's not on our side. They signed their lives over to us by not surrendering." Sayaka growled.

The two groups nodded in unison, Sayaka noticed the excited glint in Kei's eyes. "Watch my back." She requested, raising a fist as Kei hit it with her own.

"Always. Now let's kill us some mutts."

The two nodded at each other before glancing around the hut. "Where does she stay?" Sayaka asked, looking for any trace of a high profile shewolf.

"The council room, she changed it to fit her personal tastes. Fucking Tyrant." Kei hissed out, motioning to the well guarded long house.

The guards surrounding the long house looked in poor shape, barely paying attention, even with the on going raid nearby. It seemed that the rogue Alpha didn’t care much about her own people, only hungry for power. There were only standing by the entrance and a handful more patrolling the structure. In a different situation, Sayaka would have paused to try and guess the patterns of the guards but time wasn’t on their side and they need to finish their part quickly before they get anymore casualties. "Enough waiting. Let's go."

Sayaka dashed from her hiding spot, her group following behind her. By the time the guards realized they were being targeted, one was already on the ground, while the others scrambled to defend the hut.

"Don't let them through!" One bellowed, only to be taken down a moment later, sharp fangs tearing into her throat.

More guards rushed out of the hut, a few archers trying to cut down the two groups, but failing as their inexperience and surprise got to them. It did help that Sayaka’s group worked better together, their experience in hunting as pack gave them the perfect synergy in combat. Particularly, between Sayaka and Kei.

With most of the guards taken out, Sayaka whistled to her Beta who just finished ending another rogue's life. With a quick motion with her head, the two continued inside.

The two made it inside successfully with the rest staying outside to keep an eye out for anyone that might try to get inside, the carnage going on outside blocked by the walls and leaving them in an eerie silence. The darkness blinded them for a moment, until they saw at the end of the room, torches lighting the area. 

A throne was set up at the end, and sitting on it was a well dressed shewolf. Looking up at the two intruders, she smiled tauntingly. "Are you here to end my life?" She asked calmly.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at the wolf. She glanced over at Kei, wondering if the wolf before her was the false Alpha, but seeing that her Beta was shaking with rage. It proved that, her assumption was correct, and thats all that the Namba Alpha needed to know. The two rightful leaders of Namba watched as the false Alpha stood from her throne.

"Let me handle this." Kei spoke, taking a step forward, only for Sayaka's hand to land in her shoulder. 

"Calm down, your rage is blinding you. She wants you to be angry." Sayaka pulled on Kei’s shoulder, making her Beta step back. “And you know the rules, I’m an Alpha that gives me the right to be the one to challenge her in fair combat.”

“Challenge her and make her hurt.” Kei growled out, reluctantly stepping back while Sayaka took a few steps forward. The Beta watched her friend stand taller, radiating the aura that made Sayaka a fearsome and respected Alpha of Namba.

“I challenge you for the right as Namba’s Alpha in fair combat, a battle to the death.”

The rogue Alpha bared her fangs and growled at the shewolves before her. “I’ll make sure that yours won’t be a quick death.”

The rogue Alpha immediately shifted forms and so did Sayaka, growls and barks started to fill the room as the two sized up each other. Kei could feel the tension rise in the room and it made the fine hairs on her neck rise.

Sayaka circled around carefully, watching the rogue's every move, looking for any stray movements or weaknesses. Before she could catch anything, the other wolf attacked. Wide, snapping jaws went for Sayaka's neck, but with her quick reflexes, the Namba Alpha dodged.

Sayaka turned then kicked up her hind legs, and slammed them into the other shewolf's side, her back paws digging into her fur, scratching her deeply. The surprised whimper that left the false Alpha's mouth was satisfying. Circling back around, Sayaka continued with attacks, occasionally getting a few bites in, the blood of her enemy staining around her mouth, the taste disgusted her but it fueled her to fight harder.

The rogue managed to recover from most of the attacks, managing to inflict her own damage to Sayaka. Hooking her jaw around the once wounded leg of Namba's Alpha. Sayaka managed to kick her off. Taking pressure off her leg, the shewolf threw herself at the rogue, the two rolling around, going for each other's necks, loud and angry snarling echoed through the building.

Ending up on top, the Namba Alpha inflicted bites wherever she could, before she was thrown off. Scrambling back up, the two shewolves began circling around again, both panting heavily, drool dripping from their mouths both still trying to look bigger than the other. Their basic instincts was taking over, both of them wanting to win, the need to survive making this battle harsher for the both them.

Sooner than Sayaka thought, blood and fur was seen along the ground. Mostly coming from the rogue Alpha. The heavy panting mixed with all the wounds, was slowing down the enemy shewolf.

She found it odd that this rogue, this high and mighty shewolf was getting her ass handed to her, as if she wasn't putting up much of a fight. She didn't let the thought stay in her mind too long, as she dodged another attack, tripping the shewolf, who fell forward, falling on her wounded side, a pain filled cry filling the air.

Taking advantage of the fall, Sayaka towered over the wolf, her paw pressing to her chest, keeping her down. Growling down at the wolf, she dared her to move from her spot. Her less than glorious victory was nearing its peak.

All she had to do was break the shewolf's neck. Simple and way, except she couldn't find it in her to do it. She's been dreading this part for days, killing and beheading the rogue, like Nana wanted her to.

"Why the hell are you hesitating?" Kei asked, moving closer to the two panting wolves. 

She could see how wounded both of them were, but the shewolf on her side was in worse shape and would soon bleed to death. Sayaka made her true strength shown to the rogue, she was Alpha now and what she needs to do next is to kill the usurper, unless she yields.

The rogue took that brief moment of hesitation to strike, twisting wildly and sinking her jaws into any part of Sayaka she could reach, she even managed to claw the Namba Alpha's face, angry marks running from the bottom of her left eye towards her mouth, blood spurting from the wound. 

Sayaka shook off the shewolf from her and on instinct sank her teeth into the rogue’s neck. She shook her head as her teeth sank deeper and deeper, crushing flesh and bone. By the time she had let go, the rogue’s neck was completely ravaged and beyond recognition.

Sayaka shifted back, spitting out blood from her mouth and tried to wipe away the rest that covered her and glared the dead wolf in front of her. The usurper’s dead, the rogues will know, they’ll sense a shift in air and, soon it won’t take long for them to surrender and retreat. She tried to calm her erratic breathing, trying to ready herself for what she was going to do next.

“She could’ve killed you right there!” 

Sayaka looked up upon hearing her Beta and shook her head. “She didn’t and I’m Alpha now that doesn’t matter anymore.”

The Beta watched her friend kneel next to the cadaver, she wondered what they were still doing here when they should be outside helping their allies clean up what’s left of the rogues. She watched Sayaka pull out a knife from her belt, her friend’s hands were shaking as they moved closer to the dead shewolf’s neck 

“What are you doing?”

Sayaka paused, her hand hovering over the ravaged flesh of the former rogue Alpha. Thoughts flew through her head, she could tell her friend to get out so she could get it over and done with. She’d rather not let anyone witness her do this if she could just muster enough courage to do so. Or she should trust her Beta and tell the truth, her promise to Nana and the sin she has to commit. She was torn between her fealty to her friend and her duty as Alpha to follow their laws.

“Sayaka… what are you planning to do?” Kei’s face came into the Alpha field of vision and her hand clench tightly on the knife’s handle. She felt Kei’s cover her own, tugging on it lightly to gain her attention. 

“You won’t like it if I tell you.”

Kei narrowed her eyes, not liking Sayaka's answer. "Try me."

Sighing loudly, Sayaka looked at her Beta. "How do I explain this..." The shewolf trailed off, thinking of the right way to word what she was going to do. “You’re aware I had a chat with Nana right?” She asked, looking up at Kei.

Nodding slowly, Nana hadn’t talked to her at all and when she tried the shewolf ignored her, opting to look out the window than at her. She knew her friend was blaming her for Aina’s death and it hurt Kei like a knife in the gut.  “What does she have to do with this?”

“She was upset, angry, and she made-...She made me promise to do something. “ Sayaka looked back down at the dead shewolf, before back up at her Beta. Her grip on the knife tightening a bit. “She wants me to bring back her head.”

The Beta remained stoic but in her mind she was reeling at what her friend had confided in her. Every shewolf knew the implications of what Sayaka is about to do and for the consequences... an exile would be considered merciful.

“I can’t let you do that!”

"It's not for me, it's for Nana! You've seen her, she's broken... If this will ease her, then I'm willing to shoulder this sin."

Kei swallowed nervously, her hand in Sayaka's tightened. "I know you, and you won't take this well. You’ll let this fester and destroy you for the rest of your life. Let me do it, for her."

"Kei-"

“I’ve done unspeakable things just for our people, things that you won’t like and would hang me for even if I’m your friend. You know that. What can one more sin do to my already damned soul.” Kei reasoned, hoping to convince her friend. It was true that between her and Sayaka, Kei was more brutal in carrying out their laws. She was the iron hand while Sayaka was the compassionate leader, if there was something that Sayaka wouldn’t do even if it benefited their people, Kei would step in. She would do anything for Namba and especially for her friend. "Please, this might be the only way I can make amends to her even if she doesn’t know about it."

Sayaka sighed and let her Beta take the knife from her. The shewolf felt as if the tension built up in her slip away. Standing up, she turned away from her best friend and the corpse. "I'll... I'll go watch the door."

Kei watched Sayaka retreat, and she didn't blame her. The thought of doing this made her stomach feel queasy but it’s better that she go through this than her friend. 

"Gods forgive me." She muttered, before plunging the knife into the lifeless flesh.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki was restless, with the amount of wolves coming in, she barely had time to rest. So far everyone who's come in was alive and kicking. Most of them were either losing blood from multiple cut wounds, or had broken bones that had to be realigned and placed in a splint. There were traces of wolfsbane in some of the arrows that she pulled out but it seemed her invention had stopped it from working.

"Miyuki." Yui called softly, reaching out and placing her hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "Come rest with me. We've been working most of the night."

"Can we afford to take a break?"

Yui looked around, and then outside. There wasn't much going on, only a few wolves wandering around. "I don't see why not, we can grab a bite to eat. If something happens, we'll still be close by."

Miyuki simply nodded. Before waiting on Yui. The doctor went to say something to her mate, before kissing her cheek. Miyuki felt a bit jealous of Yui for having her mate so close by, while Sayaka was out doing Gods know what.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked, bring the herbalist back from her thoughts. "You seem out of it."

"I'm fine, a bit tired."

"Good thing we're on break then. I need a few cups of tea."

“You mean booze.” Miyuki commented and she noticed a break in Yui’s stoic face. “Don’t try to deny it. I’m not sure how Paru doesn’t notice it but you reek of alcohol.”

“I… well, it helps.”

“How?” The herbalist asked, watching Yui pour some of the ale from Sakae into her cup of tea. She cringed inwardly, she’d tried that back when she and Sayaka visited Sakae. The taste was horrible to put it mildly.

“It’s a thing.” Seeing Miyuki’s narrowed eyes. “My mentor used to do it and I think it just rubbed off me. When I asked why she drinks, she said it helps dull her sense of smell. She hated how the stench of blood seem to stick to her hands no matter how much she cleans it. At least I’m not drinking directly from the bottle, the old woman used to drink right in front of patients.”

Miyuki nursed her tea as Yui took a sip of her own cup. “What if you make a mistake because of that? What will you do then?”

“If I stop.” Yui took a longer sip of her drink. “I won’t be able to hold back from cutting my patients to pieces.”

The doctor saw Miyuki’s eyes widen. “We all have our secrets here Miyuki.”

 

* * *

 

"What's taking them so long?" Yuka wondered aloud, most of the fighting had died down, and she was now inside the walls, looking for any survivors, as well has any wounded allies. 

After sending off their first wave to breach the walls, the rogue’s had sent their own volley of arrows. The arrows had been dipped in wolfsbane of course but they were fortunate to have Miyuki’s elixir to help them. One of them had managed to embed on her unprotected arm, instead of doubling over from the pain, Yuka pulled out the arrow and charged right in, unheeding that she wasn’t supposed to join the fray as original planned. On hindsight that was a reckless move from her but she had been angry that the armor that Seira had made for became stained. She’d cut done any rogue that was close, coming out with barely a scratch with the exception on the wound on her arm and maybe a couple of bruises.

In the midst of the battle the rogues suddenly stopped fighting and started running. Her soldiers chased down the one’s they could catch, killing them quickly before chasing after the next one. The rogues sudden retreat was a clear sign that their leader was dead, with no one to lead them the rogues had no purpose and nothing to hold them together.

Squinting her eyes, she noticed a wounded figure approaching her. It was one of her scouts and from the looks of it she was in critical condition. 

"Assist her!" She barked out her order, upon realizing who exactly it was. 

A few soldiers rushed over to her, a stretcher being rolled out by two of them. By the time Yuka got over there, the scout was already on it. 

"Thank the Gods." She breathed, her voice sounding raw.

Pulling out her water sack, Sakae's Alpha allowed Ogiso to drink from it. "Get her to Yukko. I won't allow either of them to suffer."

Yuka didn't bother to take her sack back, she didn't need it half as badly as the other shewolf did. "Look for others. I want no deaths from my own, not here."

Sawako appeared to Yuka's side. "We've located Sayaka-san, and her Beta."

"Take me to them."

 

* * *

 

Kei and Sayaka burned the shewolf’s body as it was the only way they could hide what they’ve done. The head was kept in a sack held in Sayaka’s hand, blood still dripping at the bottom and forming a pool by her feet. Sakae’s Alpha and Beta looked at pyre each with a different expression on their face, one with remorse and the other with an odd calmness about her. 

“I’m sorry.” Sayaka spoke up, breaking the tense silence between them. This was supposed to be a burden she had to bear on her own but instead her friend had stepped in for her, taking it off her hands just so she could sleep easy at night. It made her feel guilty that Kei had always to be the one to make the hard decisions and this might be the most difficult one that she had her friend shoulder for.

“It had to be done.” The Beta replied, looking away from the fire to look at the bloody sack and then to her friend. “She doesn’t need to know that I was the one who did it. What’s important is that you fulfilled her promise.”

“She doesn’t need to know.” Sayaka repeated as if saying it again would make it easier. “Nobody needs to know.”

“Sayaka! Kei!” The shewolves heard from behind them, making both of them look toward the source.

Yuka was walking towards them with a questioning look on her face. As her fellow Alpha came closer, Sayaka made sure that the sack was hidden from view. Yuka had been a good friend and ally to her but this was something she could not trust Yuka with and if the shewolf was anything like a lawful leader, she would have Kei and Sayaka hanged.

“The Rogue Alpha’s pyre.” Sayaka nodded her head towards the fire behind her and Kei. “Her lackeys are gone and we thought that we should be respectful enough to send her soul to the Hunting Grounds.”

“That’s... kind of you.” Yuka remarked. She stood next to Kei and watched the fire consume the shewolf’s body. “What’s it like fighting her? Did she present enough of a challenge for you to honor her like this?”

“Good enough.” Sayaka lied.

The three of them stood there for a few minutes, watching the pyre until Yuka turned to gaze at the other two shewolves. “The same thing should be done for the rogues we killed. It’s the right thing to do and I don’t think you’d want their rotting cadavers littering your streets.”

“That would be the most unpleasant welcoming committee then.” Kei remarked. The longer Yuka stayed here, the more likely it is for her to find out what they’ve really done to the Rogue Alpha so she needs to draw Yuka away from here. “We should start on it already.”

“You two go ahead. I think I’d like to stay for a while.” Sayaka muttered, not bothering to look away from the pyre.

“Alright.” Yuka acquiesced. “Don’t be long though, Miyuki already misses you.”

Sayaka listened to Kei and Yuka’s footsteps fade and when she was sure that they were gone. She shifted forms, gingerly grabbed the sack into her jaw before sprinting off. The shewolf followed the path north, moving in deeper into their sacred forest and close to the border between Namba and Akiba. 

The deeper one goes into their forest, the first thing they would notice was the deafening silence, this would have been welcomed by people who preferred to spend some time alone to think or escape the headache inducing noises but somehow the absence of any sound was discomforting. It made her ears pop and Sayaka had to swallow hard every time to stop it from happening. Along with the absence of any sounds was the nonexistent wildlife, with the exception of the trees there wasn’t any living thing in sight and not even a single twitter from a distant bird.

These things didn’t bother Sayaka that much, the silence and the lack of any living thing besides her was something she could deal with. She could concentrate on her breathing or grind her teeth to distract herself from the deafening silence. 

She saw a clearing ahead and as soon as she stepped into it the sounds of the forest returned. Sayaka felt relieved that the sounds had returned, living in forest for her whole life had taught her to appreciate her home from the game it provided and every rustle of a leaf. Right in the middle of the clearing was an aging Sylvan tree one of the many that dotted Namba’s domain, it’s form was crooked, it’s white bark old and peeling with it’s red leaves barely hanging on to their stems. 

To strangers the tree might look like it was dying but for the Namba natives, the old tree was entering a long slumber after protecting this portion of the forest for so long. When it has finally rested, the tree will become very much alive and a beautiful site to see.

Sayaka wanted to walk closer to the tree but her recent actions made her feel unworthy and so she stayed near the edge of the clearing, waiting for Nana to come take the bloody sack from her. This was where they planned to meet up once Sayaka was able to accomplish her task, the shewolf wasn’t sure what Nana would do to it but only thing came to mind. 

Her friend might want to bury near the corrupted Sylvan trees, caused by the plague that had come to Namba long before Sayaka was even born. Those corrupted Sylvan’s were the reason why Namba borns reveres these trees so much because when the plague happened the trees took the plague into themselves, preventing it from infecting shewolves. After that they have been forbidden to go near to any of the trees, for fear that they might end up carrying the plague with them.

Her friend might have chosen that place to bury the head because no one would go there, the fear had been instilled so strongly in them. She dropped the sack and sat on the ground, idly digging on the dirt with her paw. With the Sylvan tree in this clearing going to sleep, the plants seemed to look a little dull as if they were saddened that their protector was going to leave, even for a while. If Nana isn’t going to the corrupted Sylvan trees then she didn’t know where her friend would go.

“You’ve done it.”

Sayaka whined and watched her friend emerge from the treeline across the clearing. She didn’t bother to shift, she didn’t even know what to say to her friend. When Nana was a few feet in front of her, Sayaka hesitantly picked it up and brought it to her friend’s feet. The blood has finally dried but the smell of rotting flesh was starting to come off of it.

Nana stroked the top of Sayaka’s head when she came close to pick up the sack, taking a quick peek inside it before taking it. “You can go home, I’ll come back soon.”

The Alpha whined again and moved to follow Nana but the grieving shewolf held out a dagger, pressing it dangerously close to her eye. Sayaka took a few steps back, folding her ears and whining at her friend.

Nana saw the fear and worry in Sayaka’s eyes so she sheathed her knife. Sayaka was only worried for her and though she touched by friend’s concern, she won’t let it stop her from doing what she needs to do.

“Give Aina a proper burial, honor her as a hero for the first of us to speak out against the Rogue Alpha.” Nana rubbed Sayaka’s neck, not minding the dried blood covering her fingers and nails. “Try not to worry. I’ll come back soon.”

Sayaka watched Nana walk away and barely stopped herself from following after, instead she howled. A long mournful howl for her friend.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything felt too easy, and Kei doesn't think this is the end
> 
> Paru can't find Yui

“Move the bodies outside the southern gate! We’ll set up the pyre for them there.” Kei commanded, sending off the shewolves with a wave of her hand. 

The young eager shewolves quickly scattered, some picking up the closest bodies and some taking their axes to cut down trees for the pyre. They all looked exhausted from the battle but none of them cared about their exhaustion, they’ve won, taken back their home and were eager to fix it.

Kei released a worried sigh as soon as the last shewolf left. She was in the room where Sayaka and the Rogue Alpha fought, using the place for it’s right purpose and not as a throne room for a usurper. There was still blood on the floor, a mix of her friend’s the Rogue Alpha’s but that will be cleaned off later on but for now, there were other matters that need her attention. Like restoring her home and undoing the damage that the rogues had done.

Yuka had left Kei earlier to take care of her own people, Sakae will stay camped outside their home to help rebuilding and moving their people back in. They’ve sent a messenger already to deliver their news of their victory and she guessed that everyone back at their ancestral home was preparing to travel.

It will be dawn soon and Sayaka hadn’t returned yet which worried Kei a bit. Where ever her friend is right now, she hoped nothing bad happens. They’ve suffered many losses already and losing their Alpha at such a critical time would be a painful blow for them. One that they might never recover from. Fortunately, her friend’s human mate hadn’t come looking for Sayaka yet and if the human asked her of the Alpha’s where abouts, she wouldn’t know what to say. She had no idea where her friend had went to and what she was planning to do. 

She stared at the throne with disdain, there was nothing really special about it just a large wooden seat covered in furs and hides from the game they usually found in their territory. She guessed that it could be comfortable or a good spot to fuck someone on. Her ears twitched when she heard someone enter but didn’t bother turning around to find out who it was, the scent alone was already a give away.

“I thought I might find you here.” Akari spoke, walking up behind her mate to wrap her arms around the shorter shewolf’s shoulders. She felt Kei relax into her embrace. “Are you hurt?”

“No. Everything went well.” The Beta answered. “Too well.”

Akari stepped back as her Beta turned to face her, she saw the doubt in the shewolf’s eyes so she waited for Kei to continue speaking. 

“I’ve fought the Rogue Alpha before, you’ve seen it with your own eyes…” Kei took Akari’s hands in her own, kissing each knuckle in apology for reminding her mate. “I’m sorry I have to remind you of that time.”

Akari shook her head, removing the horrible memories from her head. “You’re safe, and thats all that matters. Did you kill her or-”

“Sayaka did it. I merely watched the door... The battle itself was a harsh one, watching it was hard."

Akari leaned down, and kissed the frown off her mate's face, her hand stroking the Beta's face, just grazing her scar. "I love you, and i'm glad you're safe." She breathed, after the kiss ended.

"I love you more."

 

* * *

 

By the time Sayaka returned to her home, more and more of her clan mates were coming in. Cleaning and the burning of dead wolves were still taking place. A few shewolves were repairing roofs that were burning not too long ago. Sayaka was grateful at the minimal damage to her home which meant less things for them to rebuild and waste resources on. After what they’ve gone through, they need to focus on restocking their food resources as well as settling back into their home.

Shifting back, Sayaka nodded at those she passed by, not once caring how she may look right now. Though she’d taken the time to clean some of wounds in nearby stream after Nana had left but the rest of wounds would need more attention. She needed to survey the area, see the progress they’ve made so far but what she truly wanted was to find her mate. But the shewolf had no idea where to find her.

As her mind wandered towards Miyuki, she bumped into her fellow Alpha and the two fell to the ground. 

"Watch it." Yuka huffed, getting back up. There was a brief pause when she took in the state Sayaka was in but a moment later, she held her hand out for Sayaka to take after dusting herself off. Her friend looked worse than horse crap and would look much better if led to a medic.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." The Namba shewolf apologized. "Have you seen Miyuki?" 

Yuka wasn’t surprised at Sayaka’s inquiry, her own mind was on her bondmate too and was looking forward to seeing her again. "She's near the Southern Gate, tending to the wounded. Are you alright?"

"I've been better.” Sayaka muttered, raising a hand to scratch her cheek but stopped halfway when she remembered the cuts on her face. It would do her no good to irritate the wound. “Did you lose anyone? I've yet to get a death toll from Kei."

"We can talk later. Go see Miyuki. If she’s not in the field doing work then she might be in one of my tents." Yuka shrugged off her question. Patting Sayaka's shoulder, she continued onwards. The Sakae shewolf would have suggested her to go to one of the medic tents but guessed that Miyuki would be a much better choice, the human would dote on Sayaka and probably do more.

Watching her fellow Alpha go, Sayaka continued onwards. Luckily she was already halfway to where Miyuki is supposed to be and returned to sniffing the air a few times to hopefully catch Miyuki’s scent.

Despite the cleaning efforts, there were still dead bodies of the rogues littering the streets and a bit of debris from the siege. The inner structures of her home were barely untouched but the walls that the rogue had built after her exile will take some time to be repaired, if they ever want to have those things around.

It didn't take long for the shewolf to catch her mate's scent and she followed it easily. The outer area of the southern gates was littered with wounded shewolves, lined up in neat rows. They seemed to have lacked deaths but many were still wounded and took all the space in Sakae’s medic tents. Miyuki stood with her back facing her mate, just finishing bandaging up another wolf, this one will be stuck in this form until it was safe enough to shift, turning around she nearly screamed and Sayaka chuckled.

"Hey." She smiled, wrapping arms around Miyuki. Her mate was speechless, and she watched as she gently touched her face, recoiling as the human lightly ghosted her fingers over the scratches on the shewolf’s cheek. The bleeding had slowed down, running down from the side of Sayaka’s cheek to the shewolf’s jaw but they still ached whenever she would a muscle on her face. They weren’t life threatening but will surely leave scars once healed.

"Your face." She breathes out, finally shifting her gaze, and back to the shewolf's exhausted orbs.

"A...small price to pay. But I won, these small scars won't ruin me."

Miyuki shook her head, burying her face into Sayaka's shoulder and sighed. It felt good to hold Sayaka again, even though they’ve only been parted for a short time it felt like several years for her and having Sayaka back eased her of all her worries. Her shewolf was safe, and that's all that mattered right now. 

"Let me treat you." She requested.

Sayaka allowed herself to be guided towards one of the medic tents, the human pushed her towards a recently vacated cot and she was grateful to finally rest her aching legs. Miyuki was about to walk off to retrieve supplies, but a quick tug of her wrist and she was once again facing Sayaka. 

"You forgot something." She whispers, pulling the human down before pressing her lips to the human’s. The familiar feeling of Miyuki's lips were soothing and comforting to the shewolf. This was her reward for today's events.

Miyuki finally pulled back, breathless and face flushed. She wanted to scold Sayaka for kissing her while on duty, but she chose not too. "Stay here okay?"

The shewolf nodded, before laying back on her cot, though not the most comfortable thing in the world and smelled too much of blood and medicine, she felt a bit relaxed. Being near her mate made her feel better.

The human returned a moment later, a few vials with her. "Drink this." She instructed, tipping it so the shewolf didn't have to sit up. "I know it tastes bad," Miyuki started, noticing the cringe on Sayaka's face. The drink caused a bit of warmth to bloom within her chest. "But this is going to replenish the blood you lost." 

Miyuki took a wet cloth that was dipped in warm water and began wiping away the dried blood and dirt on her mate's body.The process of dipping the cloth and wringing it out continued. The shewolf slowly fell asleep at her mate's gentle touch. 

By the time Miyuki was done, the Namba Alpha was out like a light, snores leaving her mouth. The human smiled a bit at how relaxed the wolf looked. With the shewolf fast asleep, Miyuki set about stitching up the wounds on Sayaka. She had added an anesthetic herb to the vial she had given to the shewolf and this allowed her to work on Sayaka’s untreated wounds without her mate thrashing about like a child.

She kept her worry in check as she tended to Sayaka, fortunately, the shewolf’s wounds were not as bad as the one’s she suffered from the Unification war. The only thing that Miyuki had to worry about was the three deep scratches on the shewolf’s cheek, so she made sure that the wound was clean so that it won’t leave an ugly scar.

While she was tending to Sayaka, Miyuki noticed someone walk into her line of sight. She looked up and saw her mate’s Beta watching her work.

“How is she?” The shewolf asked after a moment.

Miyuki secured the thread and cut it before answering the shewolf. “Tired and beaten but I’m glad that she came back to me much better than last time.” She brushed a stray strand of hair from Sayaka’s face, slowly letting her hand cup her shewolf’s unmarked cheek. “Did anything happen while she was fighting the Alpha? I’d like to know what she went through to treat her wounds properly.”

Kei paused, noticing a slight change in the way Miyuki spoke that made a cold shiver run down her spine, instilling a sense of fear in her heart. There seemed to be an underlying warning in the human’s tone that if she lied, Miyuki would have her hide. It made her wonder what kind of mate the gods had given to her friend, if the human could make such subtle changes so quickly and with ease.

It didn’t help that she and Sayaka had done something that would be considered a grave sin for her people, a secret that they will carry to their grave. So, Kei found it quite difficult to make up an answer to the human’s question.

“Nothing for you to worry about the Rogue Alpha didn’t stand a chance against her.”

The human gave her a long hard stare, the Beta felt like she was being scrutinized under the human’s gaze, reminding her of the times the den mother would scold her, and was tempted to confess to Miyuki what had really happened just to escape it. She was saved when Sayaka shifted in her sleep, murmuring her mate’s name. As Miyuki turned away to check on Sayaka, the Beta took that as her cue to leave.

“I have other things to attend to but it’s good to know that my friend is in good hands. Thank you, Miyuki.” Without waiting for a reply, Kei turned and walked away, letting out a quiet sigh of relief that Miyuki hadn’t asked anymore questions. If the human had kept asking she would have caved in, Miyuki’s charms were terrifyingly strong or the woman was just incredibly persuasive.

 

* * *

 

Searching fruitlessly, Yui was looking for her mate. It's been a couple of hours since she'd last seen the salty shewolf. Paru had left to count the dead and wounded, instead of returning to her a shewolf had arrived with the report but without her mate. She wondered where Paru had gone to this time or what could have caught the shewolf’s attention. The human didn't know her way around Namba, and was most likely lost. 'Maybe I should go back.' She thought, looking around one last time, all she saw was a bunch of mingling wolves.

A hand suddenly landed on Yui’s shoulder "Are you lost?" 

The sudden question surprised Yui, making the human jump. Turning around, she saw Yuka, Sakae's Alpha. The shewolf looking as regal and charming as ever. It was if she never really stepped foot on the battlefield, but Yui knew better than that. She’d seen the shewolf wade into the river and jump into the battle like a madwoman, completely ignoring all the arrows that tried to hit their mark.

"I think so."

"This place is pretty confusing. I can escort you if you'd like." Yuka offered, it was the least she can do for the human, she respected all that Yui and Miyuki have done to help her clan, and her people. Her ideas of humans being nearly useless have changed so much, now that she’s experienced how smart they can be. Well at least a few female humans.

Nodding, Yui followed behind the shewolf, a bit intimidated by the proud aura she wore. Just like before, she was unsure of shewolf customs, and she didn’t want to offend the foreign shewolf. She wasn’t like Sayaka, who didn’t really care for formalities. 

"No need to walk behind me. You can walk beside me. We are allies after all, correct?"

"O-of course."

The human quickened her pace, falling into step with the charming shewolf. The two walked in silence, until Yuka breaks the silence. "Were you looking for something or someone? I forgot to ask."

"Yes, my mate. I haven't seen her in an hour or so."

"That's no good. She's probably worried about you. Any idea where she is?"  Yuka spoke, for some reason she keeps finding herself in a situation where someone was looking for their mate. Yui was the third one today, Yukko had asked her earlier if she’d seen where Ogiso had wandered off despite her wounds.

"No, that's why I was looking for her." The human doctor hummed, looking around for her salty shewolf.

“Well, I can probably find her a bit better than you, perks of having a high sense of smell.” Yuka chuckled, looking at the human who smiled nervously. “I’m not gonna attack you, no need to be so nervous, Yokoyama-san. I already have a bondmate and twins on the way. If she found out that I’ve been fooling around, my rule over Sakae would come to an abrupt end.”

“I know, its just...I’m still adjusting to all of this.” Yui confessed, motioning to everything. “I wonder if I’ll last in Akiba.” She muttered the last part, the Sakae shewolf still caught the last part, and simply hummed.

“I don’t really know much about Akiba, since they like to keep to themselves, but I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’ll have your mate with you. Just stay by her side, and you’ll be fine.” Yuka assured but she racked her brain for any information she had about Akiba. 

“Thanks.”

The shewolf sniffed the air a few times, having identified the salty shewolf’s smell during their meetings. “She should be nearby, probably looking for you too. This way.” Yuka was a bit surprised at how quickly she caught the other shewolf’s scent. It’s almost as if she was making her way towards them.

Yui squinted her eyes, as she noticed a blur of grey approaching them at a fast pace. Before she could completely tell what the blur was, the shewolf shifted, and immediately, it was an out of breath Paru, scowling at Yui. 

“Where. Did. You. Go?” She panted in between each word, if there was anything she hated, was doing anything related to physical exertion, and she’s been running all over Namba’s grounds, trying to trace Yui’s scent.

“I was looking for you-” The human tried to explain, but was cut off by a glare. One she knew all too well, she raised her hand and sheepishly began scratching the back of her head. “Sorry.”

Paru sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her foolish mate wandered all over this place looking for her, while the shewolf was trying to track her down. “Save it for later.”

“I see my job here is done. Remember what I said, Yokoyama-san.” Yuka winked, before waltzing off.

Paru watched the Alpha wolf go, before looking towards her mate. “What did she tell you?” She asked curiously. She was still a bit wary of having other shewolves around her mate.

“Just some advice."

 

* * *

 

Not long after the Sakae shewolf finished escorting Yui to her mate, she separated from the two, and made her way out of Namba’s grounds. She had a few things to check on, especially what was taking so long for the rest of her group to meet up.

Yuka was back at her camp outside of Namba’s settlement, leaning back against the tree as she watched her troops help the repairs. It was one of the few things Yuka could do to show Sayaka her gratitude for helping her reunite Sakae under her rule. They had all thought it was impossible due to the endless dispute between the Matsuis, negotiating peace at that time would be like counting every grain of sand in the desert but Sayaka had been stubborn. Her fellow Alpha refused to leave until she agreed and the Sato sisters had convinced her that she was fit enough, maybe even better than Kuwabara to unite all of Sakae. 

There was also the part that Sayaka was willing to trade in Kumi for her agreement which helped a bit, despite how barbaric it was. Fortunately, they didn’t completely agree to that trade or else Kumi would have skinned them alive just by pawning the kitsune off.

She had walked through the entire area, inspecting the damage that had been done by the rogues and by her people before helping Yui find her mate. She compared her memories to the changes that Namba had gone through from her last visit. The settlement had expanded, had more buildings from compared to her last visit and it seemed that the bathhouse has been extended, something that Yuka would tell her kitsune when she arrives.

The sound of twigs and leaves snapping behind her brought Yuka about her thoughts. A quick glance behind her showed that it was only Sawako, she had kindly asked her advisor a favor not to sneak up on her.

“Nakanishi-san, I bring an update on our operations here in Namba.” The shewolf spoke after giving her Alpha acknowledged her presence.

“Alright…” Yuka said, not taking her eyes off of the settlement. “What do we have?”

“The damage we’ve dealt were minimal and the worst was a few burnt holes on some of the huts, the repairs for these will be completed before noon.”

“Did we lose any of our own?” Yuka shielded her eyes from the dawning sun with a hand, squinting past her fingers to continue her watch.

“Many received severe injuries, a few needed to lose a limb due to the damage to them but fortunately, none of our own died or anyone from Namab. It seemed the rogues relied on the wolfsbane to finish us off.” 

The Alpha’s face contorted in disgust, the rogues were already shunned for being clanless and the use of wolfsbane made them even more despicable. “We have Miyuki to thank for saving many of us, if she hadn’t thought of an ingenious way to counter the wolfsbane this battle would have been a loss already. What else do you have?”

“The Namba refugees and some of our own will arrive within the day, possible before night comes. Your mate is with them, protected by your personal guards of course.”

Yuka hummed in approval as she straightened up and brushed away any dirt she thought might be sticking to her armor. Helping Sayaka, Yukko and Yui find their mates made her miss Kumi all the more. They were being reunited with their other halves while Yuka was left to wait until Kumi’s arrival and she’d rather have none of that. She’d work hard since yesterday, risking her life and returning a favor to an ally, so maybe she deserves a bit of a break, a reward for everything that she’d done so far.

Sawako waited patiently for her leader to say anything else. The shewolf seemed to be considering something before she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to face Sawako, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Gather a contingent of some of my able bodied soldiers, pick the ones that are still fit to travel and fast enough to catch up to the messenger you sent away to Namba’s ancestral home.” 

Sawako nodded slowly, wondering what her leader would want to do with what’s left of their unscathed soldiers. The rogues had been driven off and they’ve set up a safe perimeter around the settlement, to prevent any kind of trouble to wander in. So, she wasn’t sure what Yuka would have them do.

The Alpha paused, looking thought for a brief moment once again before continuing on. “Have them intercept the refugees coming this way or reach Namba’s ancestral home faster and bring my mate to me. Immediately.”

“...Of course?”

Yuka didn’t notice the confused look on her advisor’s face as she gave herself a mental pat on the back and started to walk back to her tent to prepare for her bondmate’s arrival. “Now if there isn’t anything else that requires my attention, I’ll be in my tent. I’ll see you then Hata-san.”

The advisor bowed her head and watched Yuka go, thinking that this maybe another thing worth mentioning in the letter she’ll send to the Sato sisters.

 

* * *

 

It had been more than a day since Yuka and most of the fighters left for the siege. Kumi had been anxiously waiting for word on what happened often looking into the fire pit in the tent she shared with Yuka or standing near the path out of the fort, looking out for a messenger from Yuka. 

Her bondmate had assured her that she won’t be rushing to the frontlines but Kumi didn’t trust Yuka enough to not be tempted by the rush of battle. Every Sakae shewolf was born with the lust for war and the aptitude for it. They weren’t warmongering savages but no one tries to trifle with them because of those traits. As an Alpha those traits were were the strongest in Yuka which made Kumi worry all the more. 

Everyone from Sakae could sense the anxiety of their ‘Queen’ and Dasu, Kumi’s self-proclaimed handmaiden, tried her best to calm the kitsune. All this stress and anxiety wasn’t good for the twins but no matter what she did to distract the kitsune, Kumi’s thoughts always drifted to Yuka.

The Sakae camp was usually bustling with activity, even at such late hours the shewolves from Sakae seemed to have an immense amount of restlessness to busy themselves with various activities while some were able to sleep blissfully. However, for Kumi she was too stressed out and worried to sleep, sitting next to the fire pit with her hands placed protectively over her swelling belly. Dasu had fallen asleep, snoring loudly on the cushions next to Kumi, she had done her best to comfort Kumi, distract her from her thoughts but had given up to exhaustion.

The kitsune carefully stood from her seat, moving slowly so as to avoid any noise that might wake Dasu. Kumi felt like taking a walk around the camp, she might even stand and wait for a messenger to arrive at the path out of the fort. As soon as she stepped out of the tent, three guards started to follow her and one of them placed a cloak over the kitsune, ensuring that she was protected from the cold. The guards had gotten used to their duty to protect their Alpha’s bondmate quite easily and didn’t mind spending most of their time watching her, having grown fond of the kitsune just because she was naturally endearing.

Kumi smiled gratefully at the guard as she tightened the cloak around her, the attention she received was something new for her and was still getting used to it but she enjoyed it anyway. The guards followed her from a respectful distance as she made her way to her usual vigil spot, she was aware that standing there to wait for a messenger to come won’t make Yuka finish her siege any faster or ensure that they actually win. Still it was better than Kumi doing nothing but sitting on her hands while she waited. 

The scent in the air told her that it was almost dawn, cold and crisp. It reminded her that her mate had been gone for far too long. She wondered, if it’ll always be like this, when some big bad would threaten their people; Yuka would rush away to fight it while Kumi stayed behind to wait for the shewolf’s return then find out later on that Yuka had died like an idiot.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her guards surround her and was only interrupted from her musings when she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

“Your Grace…” One of the guards addressed her with a title that she’d earned from her bond to Yuka. “Please, stand behind us and keep close.”

Kumi did as she was asked to do and the worry she felt had changed into fear. She tightened the cloak around herself on instinct, the safety of her pups and her own were paramount still she needed to know what was happening. “What’s wrong? Is something coming? Is it a messenger? I need to see!”

More guards came, moving into a protective circle around the kitsune, effectively blocking her vision of what was approaching them. There was a tense silence, as the guards waited, their sword hands hovering over the grip of their swords just in case there was a need to use them. 

Several moments passed and the sound of the approaching messenger got closer. The guard closest to the front, held up an open palm, signalling to the other guards that the approaching figure was no threat.

"I'm friendly! I bring news from the front, our Alpha has a message for Sakae and Namba!" The shewolf sounded out of breath, most likely from running most of the night to make it to camp as soon as possible. She felt lucky to run into her own people way sooner rather than a group of the rogues. 

Hearing the messenger's voice, Kumi got excited. Just hearing that her mate sent someone to report to them must of meant everything is doing okay. 

"Tell me, is Yuka alright?" She asked, pushing her way past her guards, not caring at all that she was a being a bit rough with them.

Seeing the Alpha's mate, the messenger bowed to her. "Your Grace, I bring wonderful news. We've won, and your mate wishes for everyone to pack up and move to their location as soon as possible."

Kumi turned to one of the guards. “Madoka, please spread the news, we’ll leave before noon and a prepare a meal for…?”

“Miki, your Grace.” The shewolf provided, earning herself a smile from the kitsune.

“Provide a meal for her and bring it to my tent.” The messenger gave her a questioning look and Kumi placed a reassuring hand on Miki’s shoulder when Madoka left to do as she ordered. “You were there at the siege and I want to know everything that happened.”

As they made their way back to Kumi’s tent with the kitsune’s guards following closely, Miki recounted the events of the siege from Yuka’s attempt of diplomacy to how the Alpha had rushed in, unheeding of her own safety.

When they arrived at Kumi’s tent, they found that Dasu was still sleeping, her body bent in an uncomfortably odd angle.

“Did Yuka receive any injuries during the siege?” The kitsune asked, sitting down on the cushion that she had been on earlier. 

She saw Miki hesitate for a split second and it was enough to answer the kitsune’s question. Her bondmate had gotten herself hurt despite being surrounded by an army, she shouldn’t be surprised that happened due to the amount of times Yuka had explained that war was second nature to the Sakae shewolves but that didn’t mean she’d forgive Yuka for being reckless. 

"Your silence is enough of an answer for me."

The shewolf sighed. Sawako had made her promise to keep Yuka’s injuries a secret, but if the smart Kitsune managed to figure it out herself, then she wasn't the one at fault. Her Alpha’s advisor had known that Kumi won’t be pleased if news of Yuka’s injury reached her but now that she was found out there was no reason for Miki to not explain the extent of Yuka’s injury. Maybe she could even lighten up whatever punishment Kumi had in for Yuka over an injury.

“The worst injury she received was an arrow through her arm, but she tugged it out without even grimacing. After that she was able to cut down any of the rogue that came at her without any effort! It was incredible to see her fight, your Grace!” Miki gushed, unable to stop herself from showing her admiration for their leader. Yuka had gained a lot admirers when she was just a caravan leader and Kumi noted that the number of Yuka’s admirers just kept increasing, more so now that her bondmate was Sakae’s Alpha.

“She was injured but she still jumped in.” Kumi growled softly. “Did she get any further injuries?”

Miki shook her head, no longer caring that she was ratting out her leader. “We’ve done our best to make sure that no one was able to get a jump on her.”

“Thank you.” Kumi smiled but inside she was a bit mad, she’ll make sure that Yuka will receive a fitting punishment for her recklessness. “I’m happy that she wasn’t hurt any further and I’m thankful that she’s still alive… that you all kept her alive.”

Before Miki could speak any further a guard entered the tent with another shewolf carrying a wide tray filled with food. Kumi’s hearing picked up a bit of commotion happening outside her tent but ignored it to focus on the guard who looked quite surprised and a bit harried.

“Your Grace.” The guard greeted, bowing respectfully at Kumi, the other shewolf did the same before serving the food to Miki. The kitsune would have eaten along with the messenger too but she had been too preoccupied to think about food. “A contingent of soldiers arrived from the front lines. They're looking for you."

Kumi blinked, surprised the newest group arrival, barely an hour after the messenger arrived. "Have one of them brought come in here as well." She ordered.

With a nod, the guard disappeared behind the tent flap. Meanwhile the kitsune was lost in thought, wondering why she was suddenly getting bombarded with guests from the front line. However, her question was going to be answered soon.

"Your Grace, we come with specific orders from our Alpha. She's requesting your arrival ahead of our packs."

Kumi nodded slowly, piecing together why she was going on ahead of everyone, but she didn't mind. She was eager to return to Yuka's side regardless. "I see... Who will bring everyone else if I'm being escorted personally."

As of rising from the dead, Dasu yawned loudly before sitting up. "I can!"

Several sets of eyes fell on to Dasu, all of them looked bewildered or uncertain but she didn’t care. Since making herself as Kumi’s self-appointed handmaiden, Dasu had nothing else to do but try to keep her Queen company. She enjoyed being around the kitsune but she itched to do something helpful around here. To gain more recognition that just being favored by their Alpha’s bondmate.

She needed attention.

“I can do it! Trust me!” Dasu smiled at Kumi, purposely making it as wide as she could and nearly splitting her face in half.

Another shewolf entered the room and from the clothing shewolf had on, she was one of Yuka’s lieutenants. The shewolf looked dishevelled and her bandages were fresh but hastily put on. Despite her downtrodden appearance and small stature, she still carried herself proudly. 

“Your Grace.” The shewolf bowed and straightened up when the kitsune gestured her to do so. “Mizuho at your service. Our Apha has ordered us to have you escorted to her immediately, it’s an urgent order directly from her.”

“Did she say why I’m needed?” Kumi asked, she already had a feeling why Yuka wanted her escorted but she wanted to be sure if her instincts were right. Next to her Dasu had quietly stood up from her seat and started to pack up the kitsune’s things, making sure that the supplements that the kitsune needed won’t be forgotten that also includes a small chest that Kumi forbade her from opening. Which Dasu totally had no idea what it contained and she was sure it didn’t have Akiba’s elixirs in it.

Mizuho shook her head, looking a bit worried that she didn’t have an answer from the kitsune. “No, your grace. Only that you’d be brought to Namba’s settlement as soon as possible.”

“Alright then.” Kumi acquiesced, rising from her seat with the help of Miki. “Dasu could you-”

“Already done!” Dasu exclaimed, dragging along two large chests that contained the things the kitsune will need for her immediate move to Namba. The were still many items in the tent, a mix between Yuka and Kumi’s but Dasu will make sure bring them along later once they start moving everyone else to Namba.

The kitsune blinked several time in surprise, she didn’t notice Dasu already packing up all her things and it had been done so fast. Maybe she should ask Dasu to take care of the pups when she and Yuka are… preoccupied, even for a little while.

“Well… then let’s not waste time.” The kitsune spoke and Mizuho lifted the tent flap to let a few more soldiers in to carry the chests before Kumi stepped out into the cold, grateful that she still had her cloak on. 

She turned to face Dasu who was waiting expectantly for Kumi to allow her to lead everyone to Namba. It was at this moment she realized that being bonded with Sakae’s Alpha gave her the entitlement to rule alongside her bondmate and without Yuka here the role of leadership fell onto her shoulders. The sudden burden overwhelmed her and Kumi didn’t know what to do.

Dasu noted the kitsune’s predicament, she walked closer to her and placed her hands on Kumi’s shoulder’s in reassurance, leaning forward a bit. She gave Kumi a confident smile. “Trust me, your Grace. I will not disappoint you.”

“I’ll leave these people and our allies in your care, Dasu.” The kitsune spoke, returning Akari’s smile, feeling a bit more confident in her decision due to Dasu’s encouragement. She will have to learn to make decisions for her… people on her own. Still it would have been easier if Yuka was here or even the Sato sisters to help her. “I’ll hopefully see you all before nightfall?” She asked, looking around, nods of agreement following a second after. “Good. Let everyone know that you’ll be in charge until your arrival to Namba.”

“I will bring our people to safety, your Gace.” Dasu stepped back and bowed at the kitsune.

 

* * *

 

Sore, but less exhausted, Sayaka opened her eyes and gazed around the tent she was in. She was still in the medical tent, but her mate was nowhere nearby. A small frown made its way onto her face as she sat up. Making sure to stretch her body, a bit more careful due to the bruises and cuts she was now sporting, she swung her legs over the edge of the cot.

Sniffing the air a few times, the Namba shewolf caught her mate’s scent. Miyuki was still close by and that was good enough for the wolf. Standing up, she exited the tent, and was blinded a moment as her eyes adjusted. It was early in the afternoon and the glare from the sun’s rays hurt her eyes but it was sun that she was familiar with, Namba’s sun. She took a minute to savor the warmth from the sun before resuming her search for Miyuki. It’s good to be back home and under Namba’s warm sun, it gave the forest a more pleasant temperature compared to Sakae’s smouldering heat despite the humidity that came with it.

It seemed that quick moment she took to savor the feeling of being back home had allowed Miyuki some time to wander farther away from where Sayaka thought the human was going to be. As she followed her mate’s scent, Sayaka saw preparations for a celebration being done. 

The shewolf smiled, it didn’t take long for her people to decide to start a party. Despite the ongoing repairs tonight they will celebrate their victory, a perfect time for them to forget the events for the past few months. All the suffering their people had gone through under the tyranny of the Rogue Alpha will be forgotten just for one night. For Sayaka she wanted to forget what she’d done after killing the rogue Alpha, the one thing she didn’t want to forget was her exile. If she hadn’t been banished from her own home, she wouldn’t have rescued Miyuki from the forest and eventually discover that the human was her mate. 

Still following Miyuki’s scent, she found her mate was continuing to move further and further away, as if being lead away by someone. Stepping into high gear, Sayaka shifted and began a quick trot to find her mate. Catching another scent, the Namba Alpha frowned. She recognized the scent, from a shewolf that she didn’t want around her mate. Seeing a familiar pink haired shewolf, she narrowed her eyes on her. Shifting out of her wolf form, she approached the two, grabbing Momoka by the back of her leathers.

“Woah, what the hell! Oh-” Momoka grinned nervously at her Alpha and her ears folded in submission, she was caught red handed.

Using her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, Sayaka exhaled. “Do I wanna know why you’re leading MY mate around the village? Or should I just assume you’re stealing her from me?”

Shaking her head, Miyuki felt the need to save Momoka. It took her a bit of time to find someone to show her around because most of the Namba natives seem to be a bit nervous to spend too much time with her, probably because they were scared of a jealous Alpha charging at them with murder in her eyes. So she was fortunate to have found Momoka who was brave enough to help her.

“That’s not necessary. I just wanted a tour of the place, and Momoka-san was just helping me not to get lost. This place is huge.” Miyuki explained, standing directly between Sayaka and Momoka. She watched as Sayaka’s grip on the pink haired shewolf loosen.

Glancing down at Momoka over Miyuki’s shoulder, Sayaka sighed before letting her go. “I’ll be taking over then, go busy yourself with something, Momoka.”

Seeing that she wasn’t going to be hit or further scolded. Momoka saluted, before running off, her tail tucked between her legs. She was grateful to be saved by Miyuki this time.

Once Momoka was out of sight Sayaka gave her mate a once over while holding her mate’s shoulders in a gentle grip. Miyuki had changed out of the armor Sayaka had given her, returning to the dress that preferred to wear.

“Are you alright?” Sayaka asked once she was sure that her mate wasn’t hurt in anyway.

“I should be asking you that.” Miyuki lifted a hand to trace the stitching on the shewolf’s cheek. The shewolf didn’t even flinch as she traced her thumb over it.

Sayaka took Miyuki’s hand and kissed the palm, giving it a comforting squeeze as she did so. “I’m fine as long as you are.”

The shewolf wanted to say more but she was feeling far too relieved to see her mate safe and for this war they had to be over. Then she remembered the reason why Miyuki was with Momoka.

“So… that oddball was giving you a tour?”

“Don’t call her that!” Miyuki admonished, letting her hand fall from the shewolf’s cheek in favor of holding Sayaka’s hand. “She means well and was the only one not scared to give me a tour. For some reason the other Namba residents are a bit nervous to have raging and jealous trying to Alpha maul them.”

“I’m not raging and jealous!” Sayaka defended before she started to walk them around the settlement, resuming Momoka’s tour. “I’m just… concerned.”

Miyuki frowned, she pulled on Sayaka’s hand, making the shewolf stop. “What makes you concerned? You know that I’m yours just as you are mine.”

“I’ve told you that we shewolves only have one mate for one lifetime and losing our mate means death for us.” Sayaka started. “Shewolves mated to humans are uncommon because there have been many occasions where the human had found someone else already and unlike us, you have a choice on who to love…”

“And it worries you that I will leave you someday.”

Sayaka looked ashamed at Miyuki’s answer, looking away to avoid eye contact. This conversation had derailed way too far from giving her mate a tour of her home. She’d let her insecurities get to her again. Sayaka found it strange at how easily she was affected by her own thoughts after meeting her mate, she’d usually ignore it and not let it affect her. She returned her attention to Miyuki when the herbalist’s start to lead them somewhere else, stopping when they reached an alleyway between two huts, giving them the privacy that they needed.

Miyuki looked at her shewolf, she looked so different from the beaming wolf who was excited to show off her home a mere weeks ago. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked gently. The sudden change was worrying the human, her wolf, the one she loves more than anyone, is doubting she wants to stay with her. It made Miyuki want to cry at the thought. “I love you, and only you. Do you think I’d do all of this, just to get up one day and leave?”

The Namba shewolf refused to even look at her mate, she felt as if she messed up majorly. She cursed herself for losing control of her jealousy. But Miyuki made her feel things and think things that she usually doesn’t it. It was strange and new but this shows how powerful Miyuki’s hold was on her.

Feeling Miyuki’s touch on her face, she snapped out of her thoughts. She finally looked at her mate, and a she finally noticed the tears on her face. “No- Miyuki don’t cry-” Sayaka began to panic, she once again made her mate upset. “Damn it. I’m so bad with this.” 

Their relationship was damn close to being perfect, it was just her letting her inner turmoils causing problems for them. She tried to think of something to console her mate, looking around for something to give her an idea when she remembered the alley they were in led to.

“Come with me.” The shewolf spoke, her voice hoarse from the lump in her throat caused by the deep-seated guilt she felt for hurting Miyuki. 

Sayaka took Miyuki’s hand in her own, marvelling at the warmth and softness compared to her own calloused and battle worn hands. She led them through and in-between huts, passing by less and less shewolves as the Alpha continued to lead Miyuki. The trees that dotted the Namba settlement seemed to get bigger and taller. When they entered a clearing, Miyuki was blinded by the sun’s light for a moment and her jaw dropped at the scenery before her.

The glade was teeming with varying types of flora from wildflowers to a type of herb that she knew was one of the hardest to find. A small pond was in the center of the glade, it’s water was so clear that it reflected the sun’s light, sparkling like precious gems but what had her in awe the most was the tree that loomed over the pond.

The tree seemed to curve in an odd angle with it’s leaves nearly touching the water, as if it was trying to drink from the meager water source. It’s white bark and vibrant red leaves was a stark contrast to it’s surroundings. 

“This tree is sacred to my people.” Sayaka spoke up, bringing Miyuki out of her awestruck trance. “It is said that these Sylvan trees were left by the gods for us to communicate with them and tell us when they have heard our prayers.”

Miyuki was about to ask why the shewolf was telling her this, Sayaka interrupted her by leading her closer to the tree. It looked more beautiful up close and Miyuki did her best not to be overwhelmed by it’s beauty by focusing on Sayaka’s firm grip on her hand. The shewolf made her sit down on one of the exposed tree roots with the shewolf kneeling before her.

“I brought you here because this is the only place I could never lie. Every word I say will be heard and remembered by these trees and so will the gods.” Sayaka paused, biting her lip nervously as she carefully formed her words in her head. The shewolf felt her mate’s hand cup her cheek, making her look up into Miyuki’s eyes. Her heart ache at the love she saw in her mate’s eyes and hoped that she would be to return it.

“I’m listening.” Miyuki said, taking Sayaka’s hands in hers and placing them on her lap.

Feeling a bit braver from her mate’s encouragement, Saya continued. “I know that I haven’t been treating  you fairly or even trusting you enough to be on your own and now doubting our love for eachother. I have no excuse for those, I don’t think I could ever make up for the number of times that I’ve hurt you.” She leaned down and kissed each knuckle on her mate’s hand. “But even with my shortcomings and my stupidity would you still have it in your heart to forgive me and take me as your bondmate?”

Miyuki smiled as tears threatened to fall from hers. She had been waiting for this for such a long time. “Gods you’ve made me wait so long for this.” She shook her head, laughing a bit, as she tugged the shewolf towards her sitting frame, wrapping both her arms around her frame. “As if I’d ever leave you. Wherever you go, I go.” The human whispered into the shewolf’s shoulder.

Returning the embrace, Sayaka couldn’t help but feel a burst of happiness, and without a delay, she lifted Miyuki off the root, and began swinging her around. Both of them releasing laughter at the act.

Sayaka moved away the stray locks of hair that covered her face. “Under the gaze of the gods, I promise that I will protect you and all that we hold dear, I will cherish every moment that we have together and if I ever do something as stupid as doubting you, bring me here and remind me of my promises to you.”

Miyuki kissed Sayaka, snaking her arms around the shewolf’s neck to pull Sayaka closer. It was several moments later that Miyuki pulled back. “Is this how a bonding ceremony is done by your people?”

“No, no.” Sayaka shook her head after she put Miyuki down. The human returned to her seat on the Sylvan’s root and the shewolf sat on the ground next to her mate’s feet, resting her head on Miyuki’s lap as the human started to play with her hair. “Those just are my vows, the same vows that I will say to you on our bonding ceremony.” 

“Will it be just like Sakae’s?”

“Our ways are more grand and more inclined to debauchery compared to Sakae’s but on that day the gods will watch. Under this tree I will promise my life to your as you to mine forever.” The shewolf looked up at Miyuki with a grin. “There’s nothing for you to worry about but on the day of our bonding ceremony it’s best to just accept and let things happen.”

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at the shewolf and spent the rest of her time under the Sylvan tree trying to pry information from Sayaka.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuka gets scolded by Kumi
> 
> and Sayaka accidentally drinks something

Squinting her eyes, Kumi could just see the walls of Namba getting closer, they were a lot higher than she expected, looking nothing like the abandoned fort she’d left just hours ago. She looked down at her guards who were escorting her to her mate, while at the same time making sure nothing was going to attack them. “That’s our destination correct?”

The guard to left of her, Mizuho looked up at Kumi, before smiling.“Yes, Your Grace. But we’re set up outside the walls, it was your mate’s orders for us to stay outside, while Namba refugees cleaned up and repair their home. We should be approaching our camp within the next half hour.”

Kumi hummed in approval, she couldn’t wait to see her mate, though only away for a few days, it felt like an eternity for the Kitsune. Patting her horse, she continued looking back, occasionally she thought she saw the rest of Sakae following behind them, many miles behind her but she wasn’t quite sure.

Stifling a yawn, the kitsune tugged on the cloak she was wearing closer to her body, the sun wasn’t doing enough to keep her warm even if a part of it was still peeking out of the horizon. She was already beginning to miss Sakae’s sun but getting to chance to see her surrogate parent’s home wasn’t something she was going to miss.

The remaining time passed, and the small group was now entering Sakae’s relocated camp. Kumi immediately sat up straighter and stretched, the ride here was long but definitely worth it. She was now being led to her mate’s tent and her heartbeat was beginning to pick up. Stopping just a little before the tent, she watched as the flap was lifted, and Yuka came out in her normal robes, a wide smile on her face. Kumi couldn’t help but return it.

Breaking her gaze from her mate, the Sakae shewolf turned to guards. “Good job and escorting my mate here, you can either retire early, or go help with the relocation process, a few scouts spotted them not too far behind your group.”

Bowing, the guards all went their own way, many choosing to head back and help while others chose to retire. It’s been a long night for them after all. Seeing that everyone was gone, Yuka approached her mate, as she began to dismount. Helping her down, she hugged the kitsune, their tails wrapping around each other, as they held each other.

“Gods, I’ve missed you.” Yuka sighed happily, her face burying into Kumi’s soft raven locks. Placing a kiss on her head, she pulled back and smiled again, she felt complete again. The smile didn’t last long, as she felt her mate pinch her side.

“What’s this I’ve heard about you jumping into the battle like a madwoman? You told me you weren’t going to fight.” Kumi frowned, pulling away from the shewolf.

Yuka cringed at the scolding. While it was true she said she wasn’t going to fight, she truly couldn’t help herself, the urge to fight overpowered her, seeing those despicable rogues trying to win a battle with the help of poison made her want to show them what true power was, and recklessly she charged in there. She didn’t regret going in even if she was  going to be punished by her own mate.

“I’m sorry. The urge just overwhelmed me too much to stand and watch.” The shewolf apologized, her ears flat as she meant her every word that left her mouth. She waited for her mate to say something, but instead the kitsune was quiet. Her hand trailing up her bandaged arm where the arrow struck her.

Finally looking back up from the wound, Kumi asked another question. “Does it hurt?” 

Her touch was currently affecting the shewolf in the most positive in ways, leaving small trails of heat with every touch, her body was adjusting to having her mate nearby, and the urge to take the kitsune into her tent for the rest of the day was sounding quite lovely right now. The shewolf was currently trying to think if there was anything else she had to do to distract her away from her mate.

“No.”

Smiling widely at the answer, Kumi pulled away from Yuka completely, and walked past her, making sure her tails teasingly trailed down her back all the way to her legs. “Good. Bring our things inside for me.” She requested before disappearing behind the tent’s flap.

Exhaling a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Yuka saw the two chests full of her, and Kumi’s belongings sitting beside the mare her mate was just on. Whistling someone over, she handed the reigns to the stable hand, along with the orders to take care of the horse, and make sure it was well fed. Once done with that task, she grabbed both chests and heaved them over her shoulders, careful not to agitate her wounded shoulder.

Walking into the tent, Yuka nearly dropped them, as her eyes widened. Immediately, she felt a burning in her loins. She truly missed her mate and apparently Kumi missed her as well. Taking in the exposed backside of her mate, Yuka placed the luggage down, and blindly reached for the second layer of the tent, pulling it down, it covered the entrance. She didn’t want anyone to interrupt the two of them while they reconnected.

Hearing the flap fall, Kumi looked over her shoulder, a suggestive smile on her face. She could see Yuka’s surprised face, and it excited her. The past couple of nights with a cold bed really does make one sensitive. Sauntering over to the stunned shewolf, she reached up to her collar, tugging it so the wolf was looking down at her. Amused at the fact she was still wearing it. “Did you wear it into battle?” She asked, her orange irises flicking up to meet the warm browns she loved so much.

Swallowing, Yuka nodded. “You- You never said I could take it off.” The Alpha shivered, as her mate’s tails began trailing up her body again, leaving teasing touches. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she caught Kumi’s scent, and felt herself slipping a bit more from her self control.

Kumi hummed, she was pleased with her shewolf’s answer. Stroking Yuka’s neck, she allowed her fingers to come to a rest at her chin, making sure the shewolf was looking at her. “What a good puppy you are, I should reward you.” She paused, taking in the excited look that spread across Yuka’s face. “But you still foolishly went into battle when you promised you wouldn’t.”

Just as quickly, the shewolf deflated. "I'm sorry." Yuka apologized, she didn't mean to stress her mate out.

"Don't worry, you're going to make it up to me." Kumi hummed, she balanced herself on her toes and pressed her lips to the shewolf's. Grabbing Yuka's hands, she placed them on her lower back, encouraging her shewolf to touch her.

She swallowed a pleased groan, as the shewolf took control of the kiss. The kitsune pressed herself against her mate, coaxing the shewolf to take her to bed. Breaking the kiss, Yuka looped her arms around her mate, and swept her off her feet.

Kumi didn't let off her assault, pressing kisses on the wolf's jaw, and lower neck, occasionally leaving small bites. Without much of a warning, Kumi fell onto a bed, a squeak left her mouth.

Looking back up to get mate, her eyes glazed over, as Yuka removing her robes. The well toned body that she loved so much came into vision, she frowned when she saw the bandage around the shewolf’s torso, maybe Yuka was hurt more than just her shoulder, and before the shewolf could kick off her pants, Kumi tugged her onto the bed by her collar.

The shewolf couldn't help but chuckle at how excited her kitsune was. She watched eagerly as her mate took her usual spot on her lap. Yuka didn't know if she'd ever get tired of this position.

"You're smiling." Kumi noticed, reaching down to stroke her wolf's face.

"I am." Yuka nodded, nuzzling Kumi's hand, pressing a kiss to it. "I really missed you."

The kitsune couldn't help but smile at her mate's sweet words. She wrapped her arms around the shewolf’s neck, pulling the shewolf for a much deeper kiss. Her thoughts of punishing the shewolf was temporarily forgotten, right now she wanted to reassure herself that Yuka was indeed alive and breathing. They slowly reacquainted themselves with each other as the shewolf’s hands ran down the kitsune’s back until she reached Kumi’s butt. She squeezed them appreciatively, earning herself a surprised gasp which she took advantage by pushing her tongue in the kitsune’s mouth and directed the kitsune’s hips to start rocking, imitating the motion that Kumi would have done if Yuka drank Akiba’s elixir.

Kumi moaned softly, as she dug her claws into Yuka's shoulder. The steady rolling of her hips giving the kitsune pleasure as her center would grind against the Alpha’s taut stomach. Even through the cloth she could still feel Yuka’s hard muscles. The shewolf broke off the kiss, allowing her eyes to take in the motions. 

Seeing her mate enjoy herself caused to chest to swell with pride. It always made her happy how easily she can rouse the kitsune’s libido. The wild and needy look on her bondmate’s face always made her own arousal rise. 

Snaking a hand to the front of her mate's body, Yuka cupped her breast, her palm pressing against Kumi's nipple. She bit back a groan herself at how eager her mate was, arching into her touch, a mewl of pleasure slipping past her lips. Kumi’s eyes fluttered, as she noticed how intensly her wolf was watching her.

Continuing to roll her hips, Kumi bit her lower lip, Yuka's touch was like a tease, barely touching her. "Stop teasing." She whined, tangling a hand in her wolf's hair. Yuka ducked her head down, and nipped her mark, before soothing it. Tugging the shewolf’s hair, she begged again. “Yuka, please.” She breathed into her ear.

The last request seemed to do something for the shewolf, as she stopped playing around. The hand that was once cupping her breast, was now sliding down the swell of her mate’s stomach. She paused to rub it gently, once done giving attention, she continued trailing her hand down to her mate’s center.

The shewolf took a deep breath, as her fingers came into contact with the wetness between Kumi’s legs. Gently prodding her clit, she took in the sharp inhale that escaped her kistune. Deeming her mate wet enough, she slipped one finger in, her gaze never once leaving Kumi’s face. She loved watching the pure bliss that showed on Kumi’s face.

Pairing her single digit with another finger, she set a nice pace for her kitsune. Not too fast nor too slow. Something for them to reconnect with. The shewolf wanted to enjoy every moment with her mate.

 

* * *

 

As night approached over Namba, fires were lit up to light the night and music started to fill the air as the first batch of mead was being distributed. As the party slowly came to a start the shewolves from both sides started to mingle, it seemed quite tame to how the Sakae shewolves expected but the night was young and more could still happen later in the night.

Besides being protectors of the forest and inhumane strength, Namba is also known for their indulgence for mead, parties and other types of debaucheries. They’ve been known to throw parties that would last for days, finding even the littlest reason to have one. The longest party had lasted a week and everyone had forgotten why they had a party at that time, some even had forgotten what happened during that week. Even Sayaka claimed that she could barely recall anything other than picking a fight with a troll but leaving out the part where she had done it stark naked.

Or so Kei claims that she’d done so.

Sayaka had explained all this to Miyuki while they relaxed under the Sylvan tree. They had spent most of the day under the tree only leaving to get some food but only to return later. There was a point where the shewolf felt she was shirking her responsibilities but was assured when she saw that her people seem to be handling themselves well and with Maachun spearheading the repairs. Sayaka was glad that she had people to rely on.

The moon had risen when Sayaka and Miyuki decided to leave the little sanctuary they made under the Sylvan tree, thinking it was about time for them to join the festivities. As they exited the alleyway they we went through earlier, they were greeted by Kei and Akari. Kei grinned at them while holding up two large mugs of mead while Akari waved at them absentmindedly, preferring to make sure that her tail was groomed to perfection.

“Though I do enjoy the occasional romp in public, I do hope you didn’t decide to do it in one of our holy grounds.” Kei commented with a grin, earning herself a growl from the Alpha. She offered the mugs she had with her. “The party has started and it won’t be as fun as it should be if you don’t have drink in hand.”

Miyuki politely declined, the memory of tasting Sakae’s ale was still fresh in her mind, while Sayaka greedily took the mug from Kei. Sayaka had missed the taste of her home’s ale which is much stronger than that of Sakae’s. 

“I’ll have to pass on the mead. The last time I tried one, it felt like my insides were being burned away.” Miyuki explained, watching her shewolf taken in the mead as if it was water.

“I’m guessing it was Sakae’s ale that you tried?” Kei asked and when Miyuki nodded in response, the Beta held up the mug that Miyuki declined proudly. “Sakae’s like the burn in their ale, it reminds them of how the sun scorches, and the flash of heat as it goes down to fight off the freezing nights. While ours is just like home crisp and cool like the wind as you taste it but as it goes down it reminds you of the warmth by the fire.”

Miyuki grinned at Kei’s declamation, it was obvious that the Beta loved drinking, probably as much as she loved fucking and from the way Sayaka was drinking in her’s like it was her lifeline, it was probably the same.

“If you ever feel brave enough I’m sure your mate will be happy to give you a mug or two.” Kei finished, taking her own fill of the mead.

Akari paused for a brief moment from her grooming. “Don’t listen to her, the smell is revolting!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“How are the repairs progressing?” The Alpha inquired once her thirst was satiated, she nearly drank half of the ale already.

Akari scoffed at her leader’s inquiry. “Really? We’re celebrating and all you could think about is work?”

“We’ll deal with that later and the mead is flowing freely tonight.” Kei spoke, clashing her mug of mead with the Alpha to emphasize her’s and Akari’s point. “Our people await your word then we can actually do something to make this celebration more fun.”

“You don’t really need me there for you to start something.”

The Beta shook her head. “They want to know who the mysterious lady you brought along with you, even though they’ve all assumed that she’s your mate but they want a really good look at her.”

Miyuki blushed when three sets of eyes fell on her. It felt weird to be the center of attention. Usually the human was on the sidelines, watching her shewolf be Namba’s Alpha but not today, and most likely not for a while.

With Sayaka finally being home, she could finally and formally introduce Miyuki to her clan, and even announce their upcoming bonding ceremony. The shewolf squeezed her mate’s hand, smiling proudly at Miyuki.

“Are you alright with me introducing you to the rest of my clan?” The shewolf asked. “We’ll also have to announce that we’ll have our bonding ceremony soon.”

The human smiled as she recalled how Sayaka proposed to her, though she felt a bit nervous about facing a horde of curious shewolves and despite being around them for a long time, none of them had ever turned their attention on her except for Sayaka. But if this is one of Namba’s traditions then she was looking forward to learn about it.

“I’m fine with it.” Miyuki said, leaning her head against Sayaka’s shoulder and hugging the shewolf’s arms close to her.

The Alpha wrapped her tail protectively around Miyuki’s waist before she started to lead her mate towards the square, where they always held their festivities with Kei and Akari walking next to them. As Sayaka struck a conversation with Kei and Akari, Miyuki started to feel nervous. She was excited yes but there’s was this doubtful voice nagging her from the back of her mind that she won’t be liked or accepted by the Namba shewolves.

There was Momoka but the shewolf already liked her just for being cute but the ones that she hadn’t spoken to or even met yet worried her. 

"Miyuki, are your ready?" Sayaka's voice broke the human of her thoughts, as she looked at her mate. Nodding, Miyuki took a deep breath. "Relax, this is our home."

Home. This was Miyuki's new home, a place she hasn't had for a while but one that she would call as her own soon, where she and Sayaka could someday build their own family. A giddy feeling rose in the pit of her stomach at the thought of a family with Sayaka and she smiled, kissing the shewolf’s cheek in reply.

The loud roar of the festivities greeted them as they entered the square and the ones that noticed the Alpha’s arrival started to chant her name, stomp their feet or slam their mugs repeatedly on the table. Even those from Sakae joined in.

In the middle of the square was a large bonfire, towering several feet over their heads and lighting up most the square while braziers were scattered about on the places the bonfire couldn’t reach. Right across from where Sayaka and her group stood was several large barrels of mead, surrounded by smaller jugs of mead. Several shewolves were walking around serving food or drink, in one area of the square was a stage that had been set up hastily earlier and where the music came from.

Sayaka led her and Miyuki towards the stage, absentmindedly placing her empty mug on a passing serving girl’s tray, thinking that it would be the best place to make sure everyone heard her announcement. The band noticed their leader’s approach and slowly ended the song they were playing.

“Wait for me.” Sayaka said to Miyuki, reluctantly letting go of her mate. As she made her way up the stage, the shewolf tried to think of what she should say. By the time she set foot on the stage, the crowd had stopped their chanting and were waiting eagerly for what Sayaka was about to say.

The Alpha scanned the crowd for familiar faces of her friends, seeing Maachun’s and Momoka’s annoying pink hair first. Sayaka noted the faces she’ll be missing, holding back a cry of grief and anger. They’d killed the rogue Alpha and defeated her lackeys but somehow that wasn’t enough to avenge their deaths. The best thing they could do for the friends they’ve lost was remember them and hold a proper funeral for them tomorrow, especially for Aina. Kei had told her about it as they made her way here and was kind enough to skip the part where they found the remains of Aina’s body but from the look she saw in her friend’s eyes, it would be a scene better recounted drunk than sober. 

The shewolf took a deep breath and had everyone’s full attention. “My sisters… and allies! We’re all here tonight to celebrate a triumph,” The crowd cheered, raising their mugs in the air. “we’ve defeated an enemy that threatened the lives of innocent humans and the future of our own kind!”

Loud cheers from the crowd punctuated her words and Sayaka smiled at how her people seem to quickly regain their mirthful spirit. She waited for the cheers to die down before continuing, her smile disappearing as a more somber look came over her features. “But we didn’t reach this point without making sacrifices. We’ve lost friends, family who became unfortunate victims to our enemy and who made sacrifices to protect us to make sure we get our home back.”

From the day she was exiled to the events that led up to this day will never be forgotten, recorded by the scribes from Sakae and Namba. Sayaka will make sure that those who made sacrifices will be honored. 

“To honor our fallen comrades, we will hold a hero's funeral for them tomorrow at dusk. Their deeds will not be forgotten and their songs will be sung for ages in every shewolves tongue!” The shewolves raised their mugs in the air while some shouted the names of the fallen. “We will truly miss seeing their faces amongst us, hearing their voices or even seeing them but tonight is not a time to mourn. Tonight we dine and drink in their name, share fond memories with our friends… and to celebrate my bonding to my mate!”

Many of the shewolves eyes fell onto Miyuki before they cheered their loudest cheer. Sayaka held out her hand to Miyuki, gesturing to her mate to come join her. The cheers and hollers only seemed to become louder as Miyuki approached Sayaka. Miyuki planted a kiss on the shewolf’s lips, surprising Sayaka for doing such a bold action and earning them hoots and hollers from the shewolves.

Sayaka couldn't help but laugh, she was happy at finally being home, and the reaction of her clan to her announcement made her feel at peace. "Anything you wanna add, Miyuki?" She whispered down to her mate.

Miyuki shook her head, just being on the stage beside the shewolf was overwhelming. She kissed Sayaka again, immersing them both into their own little world and drowning out the cheers the Namba shewolves. The band resumed their music, assuming that the Alpha and her mate had nothing to say, not minding that Sayaka and Miyuki were still in the middle of the stage still locked together. 

They finally parted after several minutes, not caring at all that they had kissed in front of everyone to see. Miyuki had been accepted, celebrated even into Sayaka’s clan, not that there would be anyone that would protest their Alpha’s mate into joining their clan. It was just rare for them to interact with humans, let alone have one join them and were often wary whenever they would come in contact with humans. They had many questions for Miyuki, but decided to hold back until she was comfortable.

“That went easier than I thought.” Sayaka whispered, as she lead Miyuki off the stage, their fingers intertwined. She was leading them to the table Kei had reserved for them. She was nodding at her fellow shewolf, while occasionally getting pats on her shoulder, many of them still congratulating her and her mate on their announcement.

Kei raised her mug towards the couple as they seated themselves and two mugs of mead were immediately placed in front of them. Sayaka pulled her own closer while Miyuki tentatively reached for her’s but didn’t try to drink it yet. She appreciated the offer but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to drink it yet.

The Alpha noticed a satisfied smile on Akari’s face and raised a questioning brow at the vain shewolf. Akari having that smile usually meant two things; She and Kei just had a good fuck or the shewolf knew something that Sayaka didn’t.

“I just answered a few questions from a few young shewolves.” She turned her gaze to Miyuki who just started to listen to what she was saying. “They were curious about the humans that came with us. I’m sure those pups had told everyone who Miyuki is.”

Sayaka groaned, covering her face with a hand as her fingers strained to reach her temples so that she could ease the incoming headache. “Did you have to tell them?”

“You would have stayed longer on the stage and answer questions from us that might take up the whole night.” Akari reasoned, shrugging off Kei’s attempts to get her attention. Her bondmate had ingested a good amount of mead already, enough to make the shewolf a tad bit amorous but Akari didn’t feel like getting into a sloppy suck face session right now. Akari smiled at Miyuki. “Most of us are still wary of having a human around but your participation on today’s siege and the counter you made for the elixir made us trust you a little bit.”

“Wouldn’t they have accepted me already just for being Sayaka’s mate?” Miyuki asked, feeling Sayaka’s on her thigh and in turn her mand moved atop the shewolf’s, twining them together.

“They would have and none of them would question it but it would take time to get them used to your presence. I just made it easier for you to integrate with us.”

“Thank you.” Miyuki gave Akari a grateful smile which the shewolf returned before returning her attention to Kei who was still trying to kiss her.

The human focused her gaze on Sayaka and seeing her shewolf eyeing her untouched drink, Miyuki slid her mug towards Sayaka who quickly took it off the human’s hand. The shewolf downed nearly half of it before carefully placing it on the table.

Miyuki scooted closer to Sayaka, leaning against the shewolf’s side as she rested her chin on the shewolf’s shoulder. “Why are you worried about Akari answering questions about me?” She inquired, while drawing small circles on the shewolf’s body.

Sayaka licked her lips while thinking on an answer, Miyuki’s touch was distracting her. “My clanmates like to gossip. You tell them one thing, and by the time you hear it again, the truth becomes stretched out. We’re wary of humans but if anything new comes across our way, we are fascinated by it. Especially the whelps, they like anything that’s shiny and new. Next thing you know, you’ll have gaggle of whelps following you around.”

Sayaka had grumbled out the last part and her shewolf’s irritation worried her a bit. “That… shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

The shewolf shook her head. “No… no, it shouldn’t but-”

“Watanabe-san!” Sayaka growled at the interruption, turning her attention to her drink while Miyuki searched for the person that called her name.

The human spotted three shewolves approaching her and her eyes widened when she spotted the fluffiest tails she’d ever seen on a shewolf, her hands twitched from the urge to stroke them. When they were close enough she could see that they were close to Jurina’s age, maybe even younger. The smallest one of them looked like she was barely into her teens and the pigtails only made her look much younger while the other looked alike, even just a little bit and guessed that they were somehow related. Their leathers were similar to what Sayaka wore but, probably, due to their young age their clothing covered more skin. Come to think of it, Sayaka’s clothes seemed to be the most revealing, she wondered if it had something to do with being an Alpha or the shewolf just liked to show off her muscles.

“Hello.” Miyuki smiled at them when they stopped in front of her, she tittered at how cute the three of them looked. She ignored Sayaka grumbling next to her and ordering another drink though she didn’t know what the shewolf was grumbling about, the shewolves that had approached her were adorable. “What are your names?”

They twittered at being addressed by their new hero, they had heard stories about the human from Momoka and recently from Akari. The three of them found Miyuki admirable already, mostly because she had managed to charm their prudish Alpha but seeing the human in person had enamored them to Miyuki more now. The human seemed to give it out this captivating aura that seem to draw anyone’s attention just as a siren’s song would to an unfortunate sailor.

The smallest one took a step forward, her tail swishing playfully behind her and making Miyuki’s hands twitch at the prospect of threading her fingers through the fur. The young shewolf took a deep breath, preparing herself to introduce herself but was interrupted when both girl’s interrupted her with a hand on each either side of her shoulders.

“Oh please, don’t tell me that you’re going to introduce yourself with that horrendous cheer of yours!” One of the girl’s said, her brown colored tail, that matched her doppelganger's, flicked out from irritation. 

“Please don’t embarrass us anymore...” The other shewolf muttered.

“But I worked so hard for it!”

Miyuki watched in mild amusement as the trio argued about a cheer? "I would like to hear it." She piped in, causing the smallest shewolf to grin. The two behind her groaned, one muttering a 'Why?', but was otherwise ignored.

The tiny shewolf smiled excitedly then took a deep breath to prepare herself. She delivered her cheer with practiced perfection. The young shewolf had been working on this cheer for a long time, hoping that it would bring her closer to her dream on achieving lemonation. 

“That was wonderful! It’s nice to meet you Miori.” Miyuki spoke when Miori finished her cheer. The shewolf beamed a proud smile at the human, Miori was happy that Miyuki seemed to enjoy her cheer and the human patted the seat next to her. The young shewolf happily sat down next to Miyuki, grinning at the human as Miyuki focused her attention on the other shewolves that came with Miori. “And what are your names?”

The other two shewolves still had embarrassed looks on their faces but blushed a bit when Miyuki asked them again. Since Miyuki seemed to be impressed by Miori’s cheer so the other two felt a bit silly for not preparing anything themselves. They started elbowing each other for one of them to begin introducing themselves, Miyuki looked on with an amused look.

In the end they both settled for bowing at Miyuki, after all once the human bonds with their leader she’ll be somewhat co-ruling with the Alpha. “I’m Yagura Fuuko and this is my friend, Shiroma Miru.”

“Ah…” The human exclaimed, a bit disappointed. “You’re not twins or at least related?”

They shook their heads before Miru spoke up. “It’s normal for people to mistake us for relatives because we do have a bit resemblance with each other.” The two shewolves looked at each other. “But I do wish we were sisters.”

The blush that formed on their faces made Miyuki and Miorin titter with giddiness. They were so adorable. She placed a hand on Sayaka’s arm, making the Alpha pause from taking her drink. “Sayaka, look at them! They are so adorable. Will our babies be as cute as them?”

Everyone else on the table, except for Akari choked from surprise especially Sayaka who seemed to look she might need to be resuscitated while Miru and Fuuko’s blush just seem to deepen. Miyuki didn’t notice Sayaka’s reaction, her attention focused on the shewolves in front of her.

As Miyuki started to ask questions of the whelps that approached her, Sayaka took several deep breaths to clear her lungs, oblivious to the shewolf’s plight. It had been a while since Miyuki brought up the topic of having pups and whenever her mate mentions it, it never fails to take her by surprise. 

She heard a snicker in front of her and notice her Beta with a smug grin on her face. “Say something and I’ll break your nose again.”

Kei gave her an innocent look and before the Alpha could say anything a loud cheer was heard somewhere that seemed to become louder and louder. Sayaka looked on as a group of shewolves parted to reveal Sakae’s Alpha... along with her bondmate that wasn’t supposed to arrive until later tonight. Her eye twitched when their scent reached their nose, guessing that Yuka had ordered for Kumi’s early arrival for one specific reason.

“Is this what Namba’s celebrations are like?” Kumi inquired after receiving a hug from Miyuki and Sayaka. She snuggled next to Yuka who wisely took a seat farthest from Sayaka who seemed intent on slicing her into ribbons with scathing glares.

“Hardly…” Kei answered, waving over a serving to bring them more drinks and a bit of food for the pregnant kitsune. “The night’s still young and it isn’t a party until a couple is carried off somewhere else to be frisky. It’s not even a good party without a few fistfights.”

Yuka mouthed 'fist fights' at Sayaka, who simply smirked. Shows of strength were common among Namba natives. Occasionally fights between friends will happen in order to court a shewolf will take place. Others just do it for the spotlight and attention. Maybe she could convince Yuka to brawl against her. She glanced at where her mate was surrounded by the whelps and her eye twitched when she saw that the crowd that surrounded Miyuki increased.

“Namba’s shiny and new toy.” Sayaka muttered darkly, taking a long gulp of mead.

The conversation carried on as the party continued late into the night. The number of beers that Sayaka consumed increased drastically. Kei and Akari had disappeared a few minutes ago, the Beta carrying her mate somewhere private, most likely to fuck her senseless. Kumi had gone to sleep earlier while Yuka was walking around, surveying the party and trying to start trading agreements. She still has a caravan to run and with their new found alliance with Namba having a steady trade with them would be beneficial for both clans. But somehow she kept failing because it seemed every Namba shewolf she tried to talk thinks that they could sleep with her. Fortunately, the kitsune wasn’t around to witness the attempts on luring Yuka to their beds or else their lucky zero death count at their siege would drastically increase.

Sayaka sighed, she was lonely, and her mate was most likely still entraining the rest of her clan mates. Feeling a hand land on her shoulder, the wolf looked up. There, Miyuki was smiling down at her, and if the shewolf wasn't so intoxicated, she would of noticed a familiar gleam in the human's eyes.

"You know, you've yet to show me where you stay." She whispered, so only Sayaka could hear her. 

The shewolf grumbled under her breath, feeling a bit bitter from the lack of attention she’s been getting from her mate. Miyuki shimmied herself between the table and Sayaka’s lap, not at all perturbed by the shewolf’s dark mood. She held the shewolf’s cheeks in her hands and made Sayaka look up at her. 

“Well?” She prompted, gently squeezing the shewolf’s cheeks and making Sayaka’s lips pucker up to look like a bird’s beak. She giggled at how silly Sayaka looked and wordlessly thanked the gods that her shewolf was too drunk to reprimand her. “Aren’t you going to show me where you lay your head down? I at least would like to know where I’m going to sleeping in the near future.”

Sayaka was quiet for a moment, as if trying to register what her mate was asking of her. The shewolf nodded, before gently pushing Miyuki off her lap. Draining the last of her mug, she stood up, and immediately her world was spinning. She grinned as, she nearly fell onto the table. The shewolf missed the affects of drinking her homeland’s brew.

Feeling an arm loop around her own, she realized Miyuki was clinging onto her. “Let’s go.” She grunted, before leading her mate elsewhere, occasionally pushing past other intoxicated shewolf’s just lingering around. They could hear the hollers of shewolves egging on those that were participating in a fist fight. 

She tried to remember the way to her home or where it was even located. She had been away for such a long time that it took a while for her to remember a few things about her own home. The changes that the rogues had added didn’t help either.

Miyuki let Sayaka lead them to ‘their’ home, assuming that she and Sayaka would living in the same roof at this point. She wasn’t sure on how Namba would be when it comes to address this point of their relationship. They were in human terms, engaged but she wondered if Namba has some weird custom on keeping them separated or not allowing them to see each other until the bonding ceremony. She frowned at that thought, she hoped that they don’t anything similar to that or any strange custom to follow, she very much loved doting on the shewolf and vice versa.

She was jarred from her musings when she realized that Sayaka had stopped walking and the shewolf was staring off into a path leading away from the party and the settlement. Before she could ask what was wrong, the shewolf started leading them again and this time she loosened her hold on Sayaka but still kept an arm around Sayaka’s waist, seeing as the shewolf had sobered up a bit.

They were quiet during the walk with Sayaka trying not to trip and Miyuki doing the same but that was because her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness yet, unlike Sayaka who can see but was a tad bit inebriated to walk straight. Miyuki would have considered this walk a romantic one but it was too dark. The moon was nowhere in the sky, the stars weren’t bright enough and the fireflies that danced on the bushes would have helped but their glow wasn’t enough. Still she could tell that they were walking to higher ground. 

It seemed like Sayaka preferred to live deeper in the woods, reminding her about the little cottage she used to lived in. The settlement was far behind them now, the noise from the party had faded, leaving them immersed in silence with the occasional cricket song interrupting it. A few minutes later the sound of a running river could be heard and now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she saw a house much bigger than the one she had. It was just like every structure back in the Namba settlement, walls and pillars made of wood with the roof covered with hay. 

It right across the river and a wooden bridge connected both banks, allowing them to walk towards it without having to wade into the water. As they got nearer Miyuki noticed that it had two floors. She guessed that the upper part was a veranda while the lower part, where they were standing on now was a simple wooden porch with an unlit lamp. It obviously looked unkempt with Sayaka being away for so long. That was all the darkness allowed her to see, maybe in the morning she could look around and explore.

“There should be… a key somewhere.” Sayaka mumbled, scratching her head thoughtfully before walking towards the lamp. “I think it’s here.”

Miyuki heard the squeak of metal and Sayaka returned with an old dusty key. The shewolf held it out for her to take, Miyuki kissed the shewolf’s cheek as she took it in her hand, knowing it was Sayaka’s wordless way of welcoming her to her new home. 

“Thank you.” Miyuki whispered and the shewolf grunted in reply, probably still a bit tipsy to form a proper reply.

The door creaked heavily as she pushed it open, coughing a bit from the humidity that escaped from the inside. Just like the exterior of the house, the interior was also unkempt but in a much worse state. If she were to go ahead with what she had in mind, she’ll have to make the place a bit more suitable. She looked back at the shewolf and found Sayaka’s eyes downcast, ears folded and pawing at her tail guiltily. It was adorable.

“Sorry.” Sayaka mumbled guiltily. She should have known that her house wasn’t the best place to live in now. Maybe they should have stayed at Sakae’s camp, she was sure that Yuka still made sure that they had their tent there or maybe they could have camped out somewhere. There some nice places she knew that Miyuki would love and the last time they did camp outside, her mate had enjoyed watching the stars.

Miyuki shook her head, bringing her hands up to Sayaka’s cheeks to make the shewolf look at her. “It’s fine. Nothing a little bit of cleaning could fix it up and we don’t have to work on the whole house. Just fixing up the bedroom for now is good enough for tonight.”

“The bedroom’s on the left, on the first door you see.” The shewolf provided and Miyuki give her a quick kiss.

“Wait here then.” Miyuki ordered, pushing Sayaka to sit on the steps that led to the porch. She untied the pouch that held a few extra vials of the elixir she made and the one from Akiba from her belt then placed it on the ground next to Sayaka. She didn’t want any of those vials to break just in case she hit something, they were too valuable. She kneeled next to the shewolf and kissed her, this one lasting a little longer than the quick one she’d given Sayaka a few seconds ago. 

Sayaka tried to continue the kiss when Miyuki pulled away but the human was adamant in letting her stay, giving Sayaka a more firm order to stay put. She watched her mate walk away and strained her ears to listen to Miyuki once she was out of site. The shewolf was really embarrassed at the state of her home but there’s nothing that she could have done to make it better. She’d been away from Namba for months and Kei wouldn’t have the time to take care of it with the Beta busy trying to make sure their people survived.

She licked her lips, making her realize how dry they were. The walk up to her house had made her a bit parched and she regretted about not having the foresight to bring some mead along. She would have shifted so that she could lap up some of the water from the river but she was too lazy. Instead she shifted in her seat, trying to place her butt in a more comfortable spot when she heard the clinking of glass from the pouch Miyuki had left.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, she poked her fingers into the bag, feeling the cool glass of whatever her mate was carrying with her. Pulling out a few vials, she noted that they were the special elixir her mate spent so much time on, the game changing potion that saved so many shewolves. Sayaka couldn’t help but feel proud of her mate’s accomplishment. Setting those aside, she pulled out the last vial, of an unknown liquid, but to the shewolf it looked like water.

Uncapping it, she sniffed it. Only to realize it had no scent. The shewolf assumed that Miyuki, being so into science and herbology, she most likely carried water in the same fashion as she did other mixtures. Seeing no harm in drinking the mix, she threw her head back and took it all in one go. Licking her lips, she sighed in bliss, the ‘water’ doing the trick of wetting her dry tongue. 

Flicking her gaze back to the door, she wondered how long Miyuki was going to take before coming back out. Shrugging, the shewolf yawned, before allowing her head to slump against the porch frame beside her, a little nap wouldn’t do any harm to her.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki returned, wiping off a smudge of dirt from her cheek. She spied Sayaka leaning on the porch’s frame, smiling a bit at how cute the way the shewolf’s tail curled around herself. Her smile dropped however when she noticed that her pouch was nowhere in sight. She was sure that she’d placed her vial on the ground next to Sayaka. Miyuki approached the shewolf, intending to wake her and ask about the whereabouts of her pouch. Her eyes widened when she saw an empty vial dangling from Sayaka’s fingers. 

She kneeled down next to the shewolf and shook Sayaka awake. Sayaka’s tail uncurled around herself before opening her eyes to find her mate fretting over her.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki called out when she was sure that the shewolf was coherent. Her eyes were on the empty vial that was still in the shewolf’s hand. She didn’t notice the odd look starting to form on Sayaka’s face upon seeing her. “Sayaka, did you drink from this vial?”

Miyuki took the vial from Sayaka’s grasp, holding it close and doing her best to check if the contents are actually gone. Before she could ask her question again, Sayaka had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the shewolf’s lap. With her back pressed up against the shewolf’s front.

Miyuki felt a flush bloom from her neck down to her chest when the shewolf started to place small teasing bites on her mark. With the bond they have as mates the mark was quite sensitive with any contact it made with Sayaka, she stuttered out the shewolf’s name and only earned herself a simple grunt in reply. She’d forgotten how Namba’s mead affected Sayaka, compared to Sakae’s brew and she still remembered the relentless assault she received from Sayaka on that day. Now with the elixir mixed in, it seemed to make Sayaka more animalistic and she felt a gush arousal at the idea of rutting her in the most base and primal way.

She gasped when she felt something solid press against her lower back. She knew what it was from and what it was, the thought sent a spike of arousal through her. Sayaka clearly heard the gasp, and Miyuki could of sworn she saw a ghost of a grin on the wolf's face when she risked a glance behind her. Without much of a warning, the shewolf placed her hand on Miyuki's hip, and forced her to start grinding.

The shewolf felt a growing, uncomfortable pressure below her belly and it felt like her mate can relieve her from that pressure. With her mind still addled with alcohol and desire Sayaka didn’t question why she was feeling this odd but pleasant sensation. All she knew was that she needed Miyuki to sate her carnal need for her mate. She had always desired her mate, finding every part of the human perfect and worthy of worship but this time she felt the need to defile Miyuki’s body in every way possible, to take the human’s body as many times as she could. It scared her a little bit but the delicious pleasure that her mate gave her just pressing up against her and her need and desire for her mate overruled her fear.

She let a hand roam slips under her mate’s skirt, forcefully parting Miyuki’s thighs so she could cup her mate’s core. She groaned at the heat and the wetness that she felt even through the cloth that covered the most coveted part of her mate. Her hand squeezed over her mate’s mound, making Miyuki whimper in response. The sound made her growl, increasing her need to fill her mate.

Reluctantly she released her hold on her mate, her hands moving towards the ties behind her mate’s dress. She did her best to undo them but her hands were shaking too much work on the ties so she resorted to ripping them instead. The shewolf heard an angry huff from Miyuki and in the back of her mind, Sayaka knew that she shouldn’t have done that. She kissed the skin between Miyuki’s shoulders as her hands urged the dress, exposing her mate’s upper body to the cold night.

Miyuki tried to stop Sayaka’s hand from further pulling her dress off of her but the kisses and nips from the shewolf would distract her. She felt embarrassed when Sayaka completely exposed her upper body completely, there was no one around to see them together but somehow being under the stars and exposed to nature still made her want to cover up. It felt like there were eyes burning into her but she guessed she could blame that on Sayaka. 

She tried to lift her arms to cover herself up but Sayaka’s hands beat her to it, cupping both of her breasts and groping them greedily. The shewolf’s gentle kisses at her back had turned into hungry bites, most likely covering her back with hickey.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki whimpered, mustering as much self-control as she could and putting a hand over Sayaka’s. The shewolf’s touch seemed to leave a burning trail on her skin, leaving it tingling and craving for more of the shewolf’s touch. “Not here… please, Not here.”

She had pleaded in the most gentle tone she had, a bit afraid that Sayaka might snap and rut her right then there. She wouldn’t mind something like that but right now, Miyuki would rather have a soft bed to cling on to than digging her nails on the ground as Sayaka fucked her. Miyuki would want to wake up on a comfortable bed rather than the hard ground after a good fuck.

“Stand up.” She heard the shewolf growl out after several moments and shakily stood from her perch. 

The spot between her thighs was slick, probably wet enough to even run down her inner thighs, from Sayaka’s attentions. With her dress ruined, Miyuki had to stop it from falling with her hands. She heard a growled order from Sayaka to go inside and she couldn’t stop a shiver running down her spine from that sound.

Not wasting any time, the human scurried into the home, trying her best not to fall over herself, as she heard the shewolf a few steps behind her. Sayaka was panting with need, and lust, she wanted her to take her mate now, but her mate wanted to be comfortable, and so she allowed it.

Watching Miyuki slip into her room, she smiled predatorily. Once her mate was in there, there's no telling how long it will be until they both leave. If Sayaka had her way, her mate would never leave the room. She’d willingly go and retrieve food for her when she got hungry.

Miyuki let her dress drop when she’d finally entered the room. She could hear Sayaka’s breathing come to a halt behind her, followed by a groan. She sat on the edge of bed, waiting for Sayaka to follow her and eyeing the shewolf. Sayaka was visibly shaking, as if she was barely holding on to her self-control and her eyes were sweeping over Miyuki’s body with such hunger that Miyuki once again felt a small sliver of fear.

Sayaka stalked towards her, grasping the human’s shoulder to push her down on the bed but Miyuki resisted. The shewolf tried to push her back again but Miyuki was stubborn. She growled out the human’s name and ordered her to lay back, ignoring the mixed flash of excitement and surprise. She was confused, her mate’s scent was permeating the room, surrounding her and overloading her senses. It told her that Miyuki was ready to be fucked but here she was resisting her advances .

“No. Help me take this off.” Miyuki spoke resolutely, brushing the shewolf hand off her shoulder before she placed her hands on the shewolf’s hips, fingering the leathers in her hands to show her intent. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest at what she was about to do, feeling both excited and curious. “I want you in my mouth first.”

Sayaka choked on Miyuki’s request, her mate had turned the tables where she had been the predator and the aggressor now she felt like she was the prey that was only a few words from Miyuki. Her hands fumbled with the ties of her leathers and with a bit of help from Miyuki her clothes slipped off of her. The shewolf felt relieved at being freed by the confines of her clothing, she let out a strangled gasp when she finally saw the cause of the uncomfortable but delicious pressure below her belly. 

She was hard and ready, it seemed to only grow in length and size under Miyuki’s gaze. She had never seen the likes of this before but have heard it when they were of age or ready enough to understand; their parents or the den mother would explain how they were able to populate. Sayaka had always found it odd that they needed to have such a thing to stop their race from dying off but now she could understand the… benefits from it.

“Look at how big you are…” 

Sayaka flushed at the comment, hearing such praise from her mate only made her more excited. The wolf watched as Miyuki tentatively reached out to touch her new limb. She was marveling at how warm it was in her hands and had to force herself to look up at Sayaka. The look on the shewolf’s only encouraged Miyuki to continue. 

She wrapped her hand around the shewolf’s length, delighting in the way it twitched under her touch and began to move her hand up and down through it’s length. She watched as a look of bliss took over Sayaka’s face, eyes closing and mouth gaping a bit to help with her labored breathing. 

She let her other hand join in, increasing the speed of her actions and Sayaka had to place her hands on Miyuki’s shoulders to stop herself from falling over. Miyuki returned her gaze to the shewolf’s length, there was bead of arousal at the tip and it seemed more was starting to come out. 

She licked the wet bead off the tip and the shewolf let out a gasp. Miyuki would repeatedly lick the tip whenever any amount of the shewolf arousal would gather and each time she did it the shewolf’s body would tremble a little more, as if attempting to control her need. She was teasing the shewolf, knowing that soon enough Sayaka would think that her tongue wasn’t enough and would demand for more.

“You promised me your mouth.” Sayaka growled, thrusting her hips forward a bit as one hand reached for the back of Miyuki’s neck. Her eyes dark with her need and hazy from the mead. 

Miyuki licked her lips nervously, she knew the was coming. Glancing up to the shewolf one last time, she parted her lips, ready to take more of her mate into her mouth. The human could hear Sayaka's breathing increase, as she took the tip into her mouth, followed by a hearty groan, when she swiped her tongue against it.

The shewolf had to hold herself back from thrusting into Miyuki's mouth, it was so nice and warm. But she didn't want to overwhelm her at the same time. Miyuki slowly took more of the shewolf into her mouth, she was surprisingly enjoying this more than she had initially thought. The tip had released more of the shewolf’s arousal when she started taking it in to her mouth, coating her tongue and mouth. It was the same flavor she would tastes whenever she got the chance to use her mouth on Sayaka but this time it felt a bit thicker and filled her mouth with more.

It was addicting and she’d been hooked on it since the first time they had lain together. So the prospect of having the shewolf’s arousal fill her mouth made Miyuki work much harder. She pulled back to take a few deep breaths, leaving her hands to do most of the work while she took a quick break. The shewolf was trembling so much under her touch, an obvious sign that Sayaka was doing her best not to just fists Miyuki’s hair in hands and push her head down to take more of her cock. It gave Miyuki a rush of power at having the shewolf at the palm of her hand, literally and figuratively.

Finally taking pity on the trembling shewolf, Miyuki leaned forward and took the shewolf back in her mouth. She had only tried getting past the tip on her first try and this time she wants to see how much she can take before she chokes. She heard a moan come from Sayaka followed by the shewolf’s hands moving to the back of her head then she felt Sayaka pushing her head forward, forcing Miyuki take in more and more. 

Despite the forceful actions, Sayaka made sure that she wouldn’t hurt her mate. Miyuki had teased her for far too long though, only giving her the ecstatic pleasure just by sucking on the tip but now her patience had run thin, her need pushing her for more and to use Miyuki as much as she wanted to. She grunted in surprise when Miyuki started to hum along with her thrusts, timing it when she would have most of her length in the human’s mouth. 

Sayaka couldn’t find the right words to describe what she was feeling, the only thing her mind registered was the incredible feeling that her mate provided and the pressure below her belly that only seem to increase as Miyuki continued her ministrations. With a shout the shewolf reached her peak. She shuddered as she rode out her climax, her hips had started moving on their own accord, pushing her length a little more into her mate’s mouth. It felt good to finally be rid of the pressure below her belly though instead of feeling waves and waves of pleasure going through her body, it felt more focused on one area, particularly on where her mate’s mouth was. 

She look down on her mate and moaned at the sight of Miyuki, greedily taking her release. Her mate’s hands were pumping her for all she was worth and when Sayaka thought that she had couldn’t else to give, Miyuki’s mouth would do something to make her spill a little bit more. It felt so good, so blissful but still she reluctantly pulled away, placing her hands on Miyuki’s shoulders to keep the human from following. Any longer, she would have lost her sanity and that was only from her mate’s mouth.

The shewolf fell heavily on the bed next to her mate, she didn’t think her legs could hold her up anymore and considered it a miracle that she was able to keep standing while Miyuki gave her the best blow job she’d ever had. As she recovered, Sayaka watched Miyuki look like she was savoring her release, it was at this point that she realized that she had just filled her mate’s mouth with her climax. Soon enough she’ll be fucking her mate and filling Miyuki’s pussy with her release, it was the darkest and most primal way she could think of marking her mate.

Such thoughts stirred her libido once again, readying her to go for another round with Miyuki. This time she wanted her mate to feel good, she want to see her shake with need and scream the shewolf’s name as she peaked. Feeling the bed shift, Sayaka turned her attention back on Miyuki. The sight of seeing her mate climbing into her lap excited the shewolf. 

Once the human was comfortable, she smiled down at Sayaka. "You're not tired are you?" 

Sayaka shook her head, she placed her hands on her mate’s hips and positioned her length, groaning at the feeling of having her mate’s wet pussy press against her cock. It felt so good to finally feel her mate, especially with the smouldering heat and wetness coming from it. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be inside Miyuki with how amazing this felt already.

Miyuki moaned every time the time the tip would brush against her clit. She’d forgotten her own arousal while she sucking off the shewolf but now that she had nothing to keep her hands and mouth busy her need to be filled returned tenfold. Sayaka slowly stiffened between her legs, every twitch would make her gush, it’s just as addicting as tasting the shewolf. She set up a slow rocking motion, making sure that the whole length of Sayaka’s cock rubbed against her pussy before she moved her hands over the shewolf’s and guiding them up towards her breast, encouraging the wolf to touch her.

Taking the hint, Sayaka squeezed down on her breast, her thumbs rolling over her nipples, taking in every gasp and moan that escaped her mate. Just watching Miyuki grinding on top of her, made the shewolf wanna roll them over and pound relentlessly into the human. Her eyes twinkled with the thought. Catching the look, Miyuki bit her lip, she loved when Sayaka gave her that look. It usually meant something pleasurable was coming her way.

Sitting up, Sayaka hid her face in Miyuki's neck, licking the sweat around her mark before gently nibbling on it. She could feel her mate digging her nails into her back. With one last motion, Miyuki stopped rolling her hips. "Please." She moaned into the shewolf's ear, the human was shivering with need, she wanted to be filled, to finally connect with her wolf.

Nodding her head, Sayaka snaked a hand to position herself for easy access, she teasingly rubbed herself against her mate's entrance before finally pushing in. Miyuki's mouth dropped open, as she clinged closer to her wolf. "Fuck." She gasped. Sayaka was barely past the tip and Miyuki was out of breath.

Miyuki whimpered when the shewolf’s full length was within her, laying her head on the crook of Sayaka’s neck while her hands wrapped around the shewolf’s shoulder to hold on. She felt so full, the shewolf stretching her in ways that they’ve never done before and reaching places where the shewolf’s fingers could not. Though she hadn’t moved yet, she could already feel her thighs getting weaker from what... she wasn’t sure but she had a feeling that it might have something to do with the shewolf’s cock within her. It seemed any twitch or throb it made her lose any control she had of her limbs as endless pulses of pleasure would wrack her body.

Sayaka breathed heavily, her senses were being bombarded and overloaded by pleasure. Every inch of her that touched her mate feels like it was on fire, focusing particularly at her cock, it felt so good that it made her a bit nervous on how it will affect her once she start moving her hips. 

When the human got used to having Sayaka within her, Miyuki cupped the shewolf’s face in her hands, making Sayaka look up at her. She smiled when she saw the lust filled glazed look in the shewolf’s eyes, feeling quite satisfied with herself that she was the cause of it. She clenched her walls around the shewolf, causing Sayaka to jerk her hips upwards and whispered to Sayaka to stop wasting time and start fucking her.

A growl rumbled off the shewolf’s chest at the challenge before she flipped them over, earning herself a surprised yelp from Miyuki. Kneeling between her mate’s spread thighs, she hooked her arms under Miyuki’s knees and pulled the human close. Somehow the sudden change of positions made it feel like Sayaka had pushed deeper into her, gasping as the breath from her lungs left her.

The shewolf started a fast rhythm, making small jerks with her hips due to her reluctance to leave Miyuki unfilled. Her eyes were focused on where they were connected, enthralled by the site of their arousal mixing together and by the way her cock would go in and out of Miyuki’s center. 

She made a strong thrust that made Miyuki arch up against her. Their movement made Miyuki move back a bit against the bed and the shewolf growled angrily as she pulled her mate close to her. It continued on like this with the shewolf’s movements becoming more erratic and faster while Miyuki clutched the bed in a death grip as she tried not to lose her mind. 

Sayaka growled again, looking a bit irritated that with every thrust she made Miyuki would somehow be nudged on the bed a little bit despite her grip on the human’s thighs. She needed Miyuki to stop moving away from her so she could get more of the euphoric friction her mate’s center gave her with every thrust. She paused briefly to wrap her arms around her mate’s body, snaking them under the human’s back as she laid herself on top of MIyuki, pressing their bodies together completely before finding a comfortable angle to undulate her hips.

Miyuki muffled a scream against the shewolf’s shoulder, her teeth digging in so hard that it nearly broke skin while her hands grasped desperately at the shewolf. The change in position had angled the shewolf’s cock press against her sweet spot with every thrust. Her breaths came in short puffs, gasps breaking in between. She whispered praises into the shewolf’s ear, commentating how hard and strong she was, how the shewolf would fill every inch of her completely and how Sayaka had the biggest cock she’d ever seen. Each praise seem to make the shewolf move faster and fuck Miyuki harder, in turn the human’s walls would clutch hungrily onto the shewolf.

Sayaka filled her one more time before Miyuki felt herself come undone. She wrapped her thighs around the shewolf’s waist, halting any further movement from the shewolf. Powerful waves of pleasure tormented her body as she screamed out her shewolf’s name and with wave of pleasure made her limbs weak.

The shewolf managed to pry herself away from Miyuki, sitting back on her haunches but still kept herself connected to her mate. She groaned at the feeling of her mate’s walls rippling around her length, nearly making her reach another peak instead she tried to savor the feeling. When Miyuki’s trembling had somewhat calmed down and her walls unclenched, Sayaka started moving again. This time, she placed her mate’s ankles over her shoulders and hugged her mate’s thighs to keep her in place. 

Her thrusts a bit slower than before, having learned that if she slowed down, pull out until the tip was barely in her mate before thrusting in brought the most pleasure to her. Miyuki on the other hand had barely recovered from her first orgasm when Sayaka’s actions made her almost come again. She was wee bit sensitive and could practically feel every ridge and vein from the shewolf’s cock. She did her best to catch her breath to once again keep up with the shewolf but the deeper thrusts only keep stealing her breath away. It made her feel torn from wanting to run away from this delicious torture or ask for more.

Sayaka arms loosened their grip, getting tired from holding to her mate in such away. So, she let her hands roam down her mate’s legs, stroking and groping the soft flesh from the human’s feet and down to her butt. As she squeezed the pliant flesh under her hands an idea came into mind.

Reluctantly the shewolf pulled out of her mate, to both of their dismay, the human’s thighs slipping of her shoulders as she did so. A bit of Miyuki’s arousal gushed out from her pussy and Sayaka took her on letting her fingers explore her mate, the shewolf could already see signs of her mate’s pussy looking well fucked and used but she was far from done yet. Her cock was still hard and throbbing, and her body was still searching for the release that she so needed.

Miyuki took this time in trying to collect her wits, barely a moment ago she was slowly being driven mad by pleasure brought to her by the shewolf and now, her pussy tingled nicely from Sayaka’s exploring touch. Just when she thought she could relax and bask from the shewolf’s attention, she felt a short gust of air and all she could see was the beddings that she’d set out. She felt Sayaka’s hand grasp her hips roughly, pulling her up on her knees while the other pressed down between her shoulders to keep her there.

With her most private parts exposed for the shewolf’s use Miyuki felt herself start to tremble, whether it was from fear, arousal, excitement or a mix of all three. The eager shewolf repositioned herself, ready to start the real fun of taking and marking her mate. She eased into Miyuki with no resistance at all, with every inch of her that entered her mate she would get a whimper from Miyuki then releasing a satisfied sigh when she was comfortable sheathed in Miyuki.

The shewolf started a harsh rhythm, not pausing at all to let Miyuki adjust to her re-entry. The sound of her hips slapping against Miyuki’s ass and her grunts filled the air with the occasional moan from the human mixed in. If the shewolf wasn’t too far gone into fucking her mate through the bed, she might have whispered filthy words in Miyuki’s ear; words that would surely make the human’s toes curl and moan like a wanton whore.

Sayaka’s pace was quickly hurtling her to another climax and her lips longed to kiss her mate’s skin so she pulled her mate flushed against front, wrapping her arms around Miyuki’s shoulder and waist. Her teeth sank into the marked spot on Miyuki’s neck as she reached her peak, filling her mate with her release. She felt her mate’s walls clench around her tightly as she reached her own climax with a scream.

Miyuki felt her climax going up to undescribable heights when she felt the shewolf’s fill her release, it didn’t help that Sayaka wasn’t planning on stopping her thrusts which only made her moment of bliss lasts much longer. When her pussy couldn’t hold anymore of the shewolf release, a little bit trickled out, creating a sloppy mess between their thighs and mixing their arousal together.

When every drop from Sayaka had been effectively milked by Miyuki the shewolf carefully pulled out of her mate, letting their mixed arousal gush out of the human’s pussy. The shewolf felt immense pride at this and was tempted to fuck her mate again but the way her mate was leaning on her lifelessly told her that a quick break was needed. She gently laid Miyuki on her side, kissing the places she thought would form a bruise by morning. Her mind was still addled with alcohol and lust but she still managed to feel a bit guilty from hurting her mate.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki called out, her voice hoarse from screaming. She took the shewolf’s hands in her own and pulled Sayaka up to lay behind her. 

As Sayaka snuggled up behind her, whimpering in apology and kissing the back of neck, the shewolf’s tail wrapped around her exhausted body protectively and she stroked the fur to show that she didn’t mind the rough treatment. But shewolf continued whimpering behind her and guessed that Sayaka needed more than just her touch for reassurance. She twisted around to kiss the shewolf’s cheek, murmuring praises at how good the shewolf’s cock felt inside of her and how she just had the most mind blowing orgasm she’d ever had.

“I was good?” Sayaka asked, ears perked up at the praises and promptly forgetting her guilt.

Miyuki smiled, amused at how easy it was to change the shewolf’s mood when intoxicated. “Very good.”

Sayaka buried her face in MIyuki’s shoulder, a light blush forming on her face. Her tail was twitching from holding back a wag and Miyuki, satisfied that her shewolf seemed happy, relaxed into the embrace.

“Miyuki…” Sayaka spoke up, lifting herself on her elbow to look down at her mate. “I want you to have my babies.”

Miyuki laughed and landed a sloppy kiss on the shewolf’s lips. “I wholeheartedly accept having your babies! Now lay down and let me rest on you. I want to have a quick break before we try again.”

The shewolf did as she was told and let Miyuki use her as a pillow, her thoughts drifting to a future with pups and, a very happy and pregnant Miyuki.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka has questions
> 
> Miyuki is still sore
> 
> And Friends have to leave for now

Sayaka’s ears twitched as she slowly woke up, listening for any other sound other than her and Miyuki’s breathing, and the wildlife outside her home. Instead of getting up or opening her eyes, the shewolf took her time taking stock of her current state. Her whole body ached but the kind of ache that would be brought upon by a day of training but by making sure that her mate wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. She didn’t have to check to know that Miyuki was on top of her, mostly having fallen asleep after their last bout of lovemaking.

_Last night..._ The shewolf’s eyes shot open as memories of what happened the night before came rushing back. The memories hit her like a charging grizzly bear, the things she did to her mate caused her face to darken as she blushed. It was then she felt the wet patch beneath her, it spread out from her hips and all the way to her knees. A stark evidence of how… eager she and Miyuki were last night.

She couldn’t believe she’d done all of things to her mate last night or even know what compelled her to do such… base things. Was it the mead or the damn elixir she’d stupidly taken? Did Miyuki plan to give that elixir to her or she just had one so she could study it? So many questions came into mind, making her confused and giving her a hangover that she wasn’t supposed to get. Still, despite these thoughts, there wasn’t an ounce of regret about last night. She had enjoyed it a lot, judging from the wet patch she was laying on and wouldn’t mind doing a repeat.

As long as Miyuki told her before hand and when she was sober, of course.

The shewolf was disturbed from her musings when she felt her mate shift on top of her, making certain parts of the human’s body brush against her in delightful ways. No, she wouldn’t mind doing it again. She raised her head to watch her mate slowly rouse from slumber, brushing away any stray lock of hair that would disrupt her view.

“Good morning.” Sayaka greeted when Miyuki finally opened her eyes.

Miyuki returned the greeting, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes before shifting around so she  could snuggle against the shewolf’s side instead of laying on top of Sayaka. Her movements were slow and cautious, most likely because her whole body ached from being fucked so good. 

A grimace formed on her face once she got comfortable. “It’s wet.”

“I’m surprised it still is…” The shewolf waited for Miyuki to say anything else for a moment. When no further complaints came from her mate she continued. “Are you alright? I think I may have gotten too rough on you last night.”

Miyuki remained quiet, causing the shewolf to think she's was right about being too rough, until she felt a nip right under her collarbone. "You worry too much. I enjoyed every moment, and apparently so did you." 

Sayaka blinked before laughing. She couldn't argue with the fact, wrapping her arms around Miyuki, she turned on her side, no longer wanting to rest on the stain they made last night. Burying her nose in the human's hair, she took comfort in her scent. "I just wanna lay here forever." 

Miyuki returned the embrace, a hand resting on the tail wrapped around her, gently running her fingers through the fur. While not as soft as Kumi's, it had it's own charm point. Like the fact that it was attached to her favorite shewolf. Her stomach rumbled angrily, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Sayaka tried to hold back another laugh before she felt her mate weakly slapping her shoulder. The human didn’t look embarrassed about the noise but instead she looked indignant. “It’s your fault. You wore me out last night.”

“Who’s fault was it to leave that pouch with me last night then?” The shewolf retorted, grabbing Miyuki’s hand to stop the assault. “Did you plan to leave it there or did you forget about it?”

Sayaka’s tone was merely curious not accusing and Miyuki felt somewhat relieved about it. She had expected that the shewolf might be angry with her for taking advantage of Sayaka in an inebriated state but from the looks of it, the shewolf was fine.

“I didn’t, I left the pouch there so that the vials won’t break just in case I walk into a table or something. I was going to try and talk you into it but when I came back outside well… you were just… you just made huge mess down there last night.”

Sayaka couldn’t stop a smirk form on her lips. “Do you want me to clean you up then? It won’t take long then we can get breakfast.”

“No!” Miyuki wriggled her hands away from Sayaka’s grasp to give the shewolf a weak girly punch. “I’m sore already. I don’t think I could take anymore than just a soft touch, I’m still having trouble trying to move my legs.”

“I should get some food then. I doubt our house has anything edible here since I haven’t been here for months.”

“Our house?” Miyuki repeated the phrase, surprised that Sayaka is giving her claim of the place.

The shewolf gave her mate a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re my mate and we’ll be bondmates soon. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours will be mine as well.” Sayaka beamed happily at the blush that spread across Miyuki’s face, glad that she can still coax a shy reaction from her mate. “Do you have a taste for anything specific or should I just go hunt something?” The shewolf asked a moment later, her fingers lightly gliding down Miyuki’s arm. She’s been dying for the chance to re-explore her hunting grounds, the home was always surrounded with rich game, that she’d occasionally drag back to her pack when she felt like sharing.

Sensing what her wolf wanted her to say, she rested a hand on Sayaka’s teasing touch. “Go hunt something, I’ll prepare whatever you catch...and bring me some clothes. Because someone tore my robes in half again.” Miyuki huffed, remembering to punch the shewolf for ruining, yet another good pair of clothes.

Chuckling lightly, the shewolf rolled out of bed, locating her abandoned leathers on the ground. Sniffing them, she deemed them still wearable, before heading to her closet. “They’re a bit old, but they should fit you.” She trailed off, pulling out a pair of leathers, similar to what she wears everyday, except it covers up a bit more of the body. She stopped wearing this pair after she became Alpha. Testing to see that they were still good, she turned around and presented them to Miyuki. “After everything gets settled, I’ll have a better pair made for you.”

“You better. Though I think still have my things back at Sakae camp.” Miyuki sat up slowly to lean against the headboard to watch the shewolf place leathers at the foot of the bed. It will take a while for her to completely recover and be able to walk. 

“I’ll find your things for you and bring it here.” Sayaka stated as she put on her leathers, not waiting for Miyuki to tell her to look for it. When she finished dressing up, she sat on the bed next to her mate and leaned in for a kiss. Miyuki was a bit surprised at the shewolf’s sudden forwardness but accepted the kiss nonetheless. “I’ll come back as fast I can.”

Miyuki nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sayaka gave her mate one more kiss before leaving.

Miyuki let out a contented sigh when she heard the front door slam. She was now able to see what the shewolf’s room looked like. The door to the room was right across the bed, to the left of it was the closet and on the left wall was a window that provided her a glimpse of the river that flowed nearby and Namba’s settlement. The other things that occupied the room were two bedside tables, flanking the bed, a desk that she hadn’t noticed the night before and a few lamps scattered about on any furniture they can stand on.

There wasn't anything special about, nothing extravagant or flashy but it was quaint and homely. She stretched her legs, wincing a bit when the spot between her legs gave off a small ache of pain. With how rough the shewolf was on her last night, she’ll be tender for several days and would have trouble walking for the rest of the day. She’ll take care of the soreness later, once she got a hold of her herbal kit but right now she’ll just have to figure on what to do while the shewolf was gone.

 

* * *

 

The shewolf started to make her way back to the settlement, moving on a slow jog to make her reach it faster and give her time to take in the sites of her home. Casting aside the memories of the siege, Sayaka felt truly happy to be back home and excited to show her mate more of Namba. When she reached the settlement and looked at the carnage left by the festivities. A good number of shewolves were simply passed out on the tables or on the ground. The kegs that had been filled with mead were empty and a few broken ones that flooded the ground with mead.

All in all, it was the usual mess that would come after a party that they’d have.

She was searching for a couple of shewolves that would hunt with her, it’ll make hunting down food faster. She sighted a shewolf standing by the kegs, trying to fill a mug with whatever mead was left in there. It was too early to drink anything other than water but that didn’t stop a few shewolves to try and get drunk, again. Their mead just somehow makes everything feel nice and perfect so it wasn’t a surprise that many shewolves would drink at a daily basis.

Approaching the shewolf, she noted it was a familiar face. "Didn't you have enough last night, Airi?" Sayaka spoke, causing the shewolf to jump, her mug slipping from her grasp.

"Fuck- Don't do that! You made me drop my mug." 

"Good, now you can come hunt with me." The Namba Alpha laughed wrapping an arm around her companion. She looked around, trying to find any other able bodied shewolves, but spotted no one. 

“Just the two of us?” Airi exclaimed, a panicked look crossing her face. Fortunately, Sayaka didn’t seem to notice it.

“Well nobody seems to be around.” The Alpha shrugged. “I think the two of us should be enough to bring down a buck or a couple of elks.”

Airi swallowed nervously. Being chosen to hunt with the Alpha should be considered an honor but the way Sayaka coordinated a hunt showed how much of a sadist the Alpha can be. Their hunts with the Alpha can be a bit long with Sayaka preferring to stalk her prey for hours and hours just to scare the wits out of the poor soul while some shewolves just wants to get it over and done with, because their stomachs demanded it. 

But then she can’t say no to her Alpha. “How about I look for some more people to join us? I think that would make the hunt more faster.”

“A sound idea.” Sayaka agreed. “I’ll wait for you near the entrance for the eastern hunting grounds. I’ll be scouting ahead for some prey.”

Airi ducked away from the Alpha’s grasp and walked away in a brisk pace, hoping that she’ll be able to find someone to go with her.

 

* * *

 

Sayaka looked up when she heard footsteps approaching where she was sniffing the ground, following the scent of a buck and possibly a stag. As soon as she reached the hunting grounds she had shifted into her wolf form and started searching for prey. She’d found the tracks of the deer she was currently following. 

Three wolves broke through the treeline. She recognized Akari’s pure white fur, Airi’s dark brown and Mayu’s patchy white and grays. She snapped her jaws at them, a bit annoyed that they took a while to get here. The other wolves bowed their heads meekly and straightened up when Sayaka led the way. They were able to find the tracks with ease, Akari’s trained eye was able to find more obvious trails left by their prey.

Mayu shot Airi a dirty look as they readied themselves for a long arduous session of needlessly stalking their food. Akari didn’t mind this task though, she enjoys toying with their prey as much as Sayaka does that’s why she came along willingly while Mayu took a bit of persuading from Airi.

Akari took over in leading their small group in tracking their prey. As a scout she was much better at this role while Sayaka was better at leading them on how to take down their prey. Compared to the other three Sayaka was the biggest wolf, she towered over them by an inch or two which is one of the reasons she was the Alpha of Namba. Her lumbering size was a testament of the underlying strength under her soft fur. It did help that she looked quite intimidating in this form.

The tracks led them to a bubbling stream and not too far away from them was the deer that they’ve been tracking. It was a young buck, drinking off the cool waters. The poor thing would be no match against them but they still need to be cautious in approaching it, a kick to the head would mean death to any wolf. With their prey found, Akari let Sayaka take the lead this time, allowing the Alpha to lead them closer to the buck without it noticing them. Her part was done and she’ll be doing her best to assist in taking down the buck without getting blood on her fur.

They readied themselves for several hours of stalking and scaring their prey but was surprised when Sayaka surged forward, rushing towards the buck with the intent to clamp her jaws around it’s neck. The buck noticed a moment too late, as it let out a pained cry, just before its neck was broken from the sheer force of Sayaka's jaw strength.

Mouth covered in blood, the Namba Alpha dropped the dead animal to the ground, she flicked her tail motioning for someone else to carry on their back, adrenaline was still coursing through her body, along with the taste of blood in her mouth. She was sure the rest of her clan wouldn't mind fresh meat today. Once sure the buck was secured on Airi's back the small hunting group continued on.

Akari was having fun sniffing out and following hidden tracks that no one else could really see, finding the small pack strong and healthy animals with lots of meat on their bones. Much to her dismay, Sayaka insisted that the white shewolf kill something, to bring back to Kei, else she'd had to put up with whining over stealing her mate for a few hours.

Sayaka nudged Akari who was busy trying to wash blood from her fur in a nearby stream. Another flick of her tail signaled they were heading back. This morning's hunt was definitely a blessing of luck for the shewolves. They acquired two adult bucks, a deer along with her newborn fawn, and small family of rabbits. All four of them were carrying something back, some lighter than others.

The other three had expected a hunt that would last half day with the Alpha and were surprised by change in the shewolf’s habit but they were still happy that they finished it quickly and still have time for breakfast. 

Sayaka lagged a bit behind as they walked back to the settlement, picking off berries that she’ll take back to her mate. Mayu took this chance to talk to her friend, since they hadn’t had the chance. They’ve been understandably busy for the past week but now things were starting to calm down, Mayu slowed her pace so she could walk beside the Alpha.

“I’m surprised.” She started, making Sayaka pause from her berry gathering.

The Alpha carefully dropped the berries on the pouch she had, making sure that she didn’t pick anything poisonous by accident. “Surprised about what?”

“We didn’t spend the whole day stalking our food in the forest.”

“Miyuki’s hungry so I didn’t want to waste time.” Sayaka explained, gesturing to the pouch and the buck leg she’d torn off. “I’ll bring this to her as soon as we get back to the settlement.”

Mayu didn’t comment about the change in the Alpha’s habit or about how whipped the formidable Alpha was now instead her thoughts went back to last nights events, particularly the shewolf’s announcement. “Before I forget, congratulations! It’s about time something else occupied your time besides ruling Namba and loosen that stick up your ass.”

“I do not have a stick up my ass.” Sayaka grumped, half tempted to slap her friend with the buck leg. “Why do you all say that?”

“You’re a prude. That’s why.” Mayu felt the Alpha’s tail slap her but didn’t say anything else in reply. They let the sound of their footsteps fill the silence between them, their thoughts wandering to more somber things. “The funeral pyre for Aina and the others will be ready tonight. We’ll hold it under one of the Sylvan trees, so the gods will welcome them in the afterlife.”

“How did you find…” Sayaka swallowed hard, unable to finish her question but the other shewolf understood where it led to.

“Not in the prettiest way and not something I would share with anyone.” Mayu shook her head when the Alpha was about to say something. The shewolf recalled the gruesome image of Aina’s dead body, she felt rage bubble within her but she squashed it down. There was nothing they could do now, they’ve avenged Aina and the rogues defeated. “I’d rather that the rest of us remember her before all this mess.”

Ogasawara Mayu was a Diener for Namba, a job that counters the shewolf’s jovial and humorous personality. It wasn’t the worst job to have in Namba but it was still difficult to be the one to prepare the bodies of their fallen friends, to be the last one to see them before being burned at the pyre. Sayaka couldn’t fathom how Mayu still managed to smile and make jokes, if it were she would have fallen into depression with thoughts of death and lost friends. There were other shewolves with that role too but her friend seemed to be the only one who smiles while the rest seem to always have this darkness about them.

“I forgot to ask…” Mayu’s voice interrupted Sayaka from her musings. “I haven’t seen Nana for the past few days. Even from the refugees that just arrived, she wasn’t with them.”

“Ah…” Sayaka uttered, unsure how to answer Mayu’s unspoken question. She had all but forgotten about Nana and her vow with Kei not to mention what had transpired after killing the Rogue Alpha. Still she should have known that this was coming. Nana had been an integral part in making Namba as strong as they are now, being a priestess for the gods and caretaker of the Sylvan’s made her quite influential. So, her absence will be noticed by everyone.

She glanced at Mayu and saw that her friend was patiently waiting for an answer. Sayaka wanted to tell the truth but didn’t want to break her vow. The Alpha was spared from making up a lie when Airi announced that they were near the gates.

“I should go.” Sayaka spoke as the gates opened for them. The mess that she’d seen earlier had been cleaned up somewhat. “I need to take all of these to Miyuki.”

The other three spoke their farewells as Sayaka walked away, avoiding eye contact with Mayu. She felt guilty not being able to tell the truth but she didn’t know exactly what to say. Hopefully, her friend would have forgotten all about it.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki had managed to stand up, a few minutes after Sayaka left. As much as she wanted to lounge around all day and recover, she was curious about her new home. She also needed to clean up the kitchen when Sayaka comes back. The bedroom was in a poor state when she found it and guessed that the rest of the house might be too.

Miyuki had managed to make the kitchen more or less usable when Sayaka returned. Just like the rest of the house, the kitchen was homely. It had the furnishings needed to make it functional but had a little bit of extra touches to make it more useful than just a cooking area. With a little bit of sorting, Miyuki can store many of her herbs here and maybe make a humble stock of medical supplies.

She heard the front door open and close, and Miyuki wiped the counter one last time before moving to greet Sayaka. The smile she had on seeing the shewolf come back left her face when she noted the somber mood Sayaka was in.

“How was the hunt?” Miyuki inquired, watching the shewolf carefully.

“Fruitfull.” The shewolf answered, she showed the human the bag of berries that she’d collected. “Thought you might be hungry, these berries should sate you until I’m done skinning the buck leg I’ve brought.”

“Thank you.” She took the bag and checked to make sure Sayaka didn’t pick any poisonous berries before picking one. Sayaka wasn’t that dumb or careless but there are still certain berries that can be harmful if consumed in large amounts. They were delicious and will sate her until the buck leg was ready to be cooked. “Did anything happen while you were hunting?”

“Not much.” Sayaka started the process of skinning the buckleg while Miyuki leaned against the counter placed in the middle of the kitchen, idly munching on the berries that her shewolf brought. “Mayu, a friend of mine, told me that we’ll have a funeral pyre for Aina tonight and for the others that died during the siege… will you be willing to come with me?”

“Of course.” Miyuki smiled, the gesture made Sayaka’s mood lift a little bit. “I’ll be there if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

Silence took over the kitchen, as the shewolf worked idly, using the her knife to skin the buck's leg. The skin could be used later for something, she didn't quite know yet. Once the meat was to eating standards, she glanced towards the hearth in the kitchen. "Let me start the fire, you can season this. Spices are in the cabinet beside you."

Miyuki nodded, walking slowly towards the table to spice the meat up, she already knew where the spices were from her exploration prior the wolf's return. Pulling out  basic salt and pepper from a cupboard, she noticed few a few unlabeled things as well. She'll ask Sayaka about them later. "Sayaka, did you forget something?"

The shewolf looked back at her mate, a lost look on her face until she remembered. "Your stuff! I can get it right-" 

"After breakfast. I'm just glad you managed to remember, but I'll be needing my herbal set as soon as possible." The human spoke, as she finished rubbing the spices into the meat. Just in time to, as Sayaka got the fire started. She’ll need her herbal set to make a salve to ease the soreness between her legs. Miyuki let Sayaka take over once again, as she put the meat carefully on a grill placed over the fire. Making sure it was secured, she backed away with a satisfied smile on her face.

Miyuki approached her with a wet cloth to wipe her hands off with, before tossing it back on the counter. Snaking an arm around her mate, the shewolf pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ever since waking up this morning, Sayaka has felt extra affectionate today. Maybe it was being home, or maybe it was knowing her clan was safe, she didn't really know. But she figured as long as Miyuki was in her arms, everything was good with the world. "You know I love you right? Everything about you "

Miyuki couldn't help herself but to blush, any word of compliment from Sayaka would never fail to make her blush. "I don't know where my usually grumpy wolf has gone, but I certainly don't mind." The smile on her face only widened as Sayaka gazed fondly at her. For once, the human could see positive emotions dancing in the shewolf's eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was how she was before everything happened.

"A dinar for your thoughts?" Sayaka asked, bringing a hand up to move a lock of hair out of her mate's face. She could see the question on Miyuki's face, and to her, she looked adorable.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering," Miyuki trailed off, only to be encouraged to keep going. "Was everything this peaceful before, were you happy before me?"

Before answering, Sayaka simply stole a kiss, it was long and effectively made Miyuki lost for breath. "In a way yes, everything was peaceful before, but I feel like as a clan, Namba has gotten stronger. But as for me, I've never been more happier than before I met you."

Miyuki smiled and returned to watching the meat slowly cooking over the fire, turning it occasionally to make sure that the juices don’t completely fall off. At the peripheral of her vision, she saw Sayaka fidget a bit before moving to sit on the counter. She returned her attention to the meat, turning it again before any of it’s juices could drop off.

“So where did you get this house?” Miyuki asked, breaking the silence between them.

“My parents left it for me. Despite being orphaned, I think they somehow knew that I’ll eventually come back here and wanted to make sure I have a home.” Sayaka explained. “When I arrived with Kei and the others, the former Alpha welcomed us. She showed me this place, told me that it was for me if I ever come back. It used to just be a small cottage but I added more to it, making it more livable and useful. To be honest, I don’t really know why I made this much bigger than it used to, it’s not like I have any other use for it.”

"Maybe you knew one day you'd want to start a family. So without really thinking about it, you made it bigger." Miyuki suggested, noting the smile on shewolf's face at her answer. “How much did you add to this place?”

Sayaka hummed, while glancing around. “It used to be only two rooms. Not counting the room where you come in. Anything past our room was added on later. It took weeks of long work, I remember one day it was snowing really badly, but Kei and I kept at it while everyone else opted out. I didn’t blame them, it was in the middle of winter.”

“Hmm… a clan Alpha, a hunter and now a carpenter. What else can you do?” Miyuki teased, moving to stand between the shewolf’s legs and wrap her arms around Sayaka’s neck.

“Let’s just say…” Sayaka embraced her mate, boldly moving her hands down the human’s butt. “...I have many skills.” The shewolf finished by leaning down for a kiss, her hands happily yet carefully groping her mate.

Before Sayaka could go any further, the sound of the fire hissing made Miyuki pull away. She held back a growl of frustration and grasped the edge of the counter. She had to remind herself that Miyuki hadn’t fully recovered from last night, judging from the way the human was limping. Sayaka will have to hold herself back from doing anything else until her mate gave her permission.

A knock from the front door gave her a reason to do something else other than stare. She muttered about answering it before hopping off the counter. Sayaka didn’t know who would want to visit her home at this time, other than Kei who would probably try to annoy her just because Akari went hunting with her. She won’t be needed by her clan unless something came up with the repairs or some other urgent problem needed her attention.

When she opened the door she was quite surprised to see Kumi and Yuka, the latter one carrying Miyuki’s pack and basket which she guessed was full of food.

“Sayaka!” Kumi cried out happily, falling into the Namba Alpha’s open arms. The excited kitsune buried her face into the shewolf, taking a moment just to absorb her warmth. While she did see her surrogate father last night, they didn’t have a chance to really exchange words, as the wolf was already halfway to being drunk.

“We didn’t see you at the food tent this morning.” Yuka spoke up, after Sayaka let them inside. The kitsune went in ahead and started to explore the house but eventually made her way towards the kitchen. Shouts of joy and excited chatter emanated from the kitchen towards the Alphas. “I figured that we should bring some food along to have lunch with you and Miyuki.”

“And Kumi really misses you both.” Yuka added after a moment.

Sayaka chuckled, Yuka wouldn’t willingly come visit her and Miyuki, not because the Sakae shewolf disliked them but Sayaka is technically Yuka’s in-law and the Namba shewolf felt like it was her duty to make Yuka’s life a nightmare. She was also aware that Yuka had only come here just because Kumi requested it.

“Any plans after we finish up the rebuilding?” Sayaka inquired, opting not to comment how whipped Yuka was. Her gaze shifted down to the bag of Miyuki’s things, and motioned to take it from her. “Not that you’re not welcomed to stay around, but I’m sure the Sato’s are eagerly awaiting your return.”

"Sounds like you wanna kick us out." Yuka joked, before clearing her throat. "We'll be staying for another two weeks, just to make sure there's no regrouping of the rogues around here. Then we'll be out of your hair."

"I see no problem with that. If you need supplies for the journey back, just ask. Least I can do for your help after all." The Namba shewolf shrugged, before heading to her bedroom to drop off Miyuki's things. She was grateful she didn't have any other reason to leave her mate's side for the rest of the day. Making her way back to the kitchen, the shewolf couldn't help but wonder what she walked in on as both Miyuki and Kumi had blushing faces, while Yuka was helping herself to the basket of food.

"Is everything alright?" She finally asked, as the two kept looking at her.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Kumi blurted out. “Congratulations on your bonding! When will you have the ceremony?” 

Sayaka notice the swift change of subject and though she was curious on why the two were blushing so hard but decided not ask what shenanigans those two were up to. She wanted to have a stress free day, at least until tonight, so she thought that not pressing for any unwanted answers was the best way to start it. “We haven’t gotten around to talking about it yet but I take it you and Yuka will come when it’s held?”

“Of course we will!” Kumi nodded excitedly, her tails swaying back and forth as if emphasize her excitement. “Maybe we could bring the Sato sisters too and the Matsuis! Miyuki, when would you like to have your bonding ceremony?”

“Hmm…” Miyuki hummed thoughtfully, resting her elbows on the counter while keeping an eye on the roast. Wouldn’t want it to burn while she was daydreaming about her wedding… or rather bonding ceremony. “I think I would like to have it on summer, I want to see what the Sylvan trees look like at that season.”

Sayaka couldn’t help but nod in agreement. The Sylvan’s always looked great around that time of the year, that and early spring when most wake up from their temporary resting stasis from when they hibernate. She leaned forward and listen to the ideas that Miyuki wanted for the bonding ceremony, doing her best to take note of the ones that Miyuki seemed to be really eager about. 

 

* * *

 

The morning and afternoon passed by so quickly after Yuka and Kumi left, Miyuki went back to resting, as her legs still felt a bit weak from last night. Sayaka on the other hand was busy checking over their home, and making a mental list of things to repair later on in the week. There were a few rotted pieces of wood from neglect over the past few months. She would occasionally pop her head into the bedroom to check on her mate, only to see that she was still resting.

Glancing outside, she could see it was almost time for the pyre. The thought of it happening caused the shewolf’s mood to drop, but she knew it had to happen. She could only hope every shewolf made it to the eternal hunting grounds with how delayed they were with the process. Carefully sneaking back into the bedroom, she approached her mate, and gently shook her awake. Watching her mate always brought a bit a of peace to Sayaka, she watched as Miyuki’s eyes fluttered open, followed by a yawn as she stretched.

Sayaka wasn’t aware that she spaced off, as she felt her cheek being stroked. Coming back to reality, she tilted to head, and pressed a kiss into her mate’s palm. “It’s time to head for the funeral pyre.” She whispered, reaching out to help Miyuki sit up. “Can you walk?” 

Miyuki nodded, before attempting to stand up. Her legs felt a little better, but she still needed a bit more support from her shewolf. “I’ve got you.” Sayaka spoke a moment later, her arm wrapped around her waist. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Thank you.” Miyuki muttered gratefully. She leaned heavily on Sayaka, giving the shewolf whatever comfort she could offer through contact.

They walked quietly towards where the funeral pyre was to happen, the shewolf leading down the river where a Sylvan tree was perched precariously on the bank as it drooped over the bank, it’s leaves almost touching the water. Miyuki would have considered this another beautiful sight but the mournful atmosphere around her only made her see how sad and weary the tree looked.

Along the treeline stood shewolves, waiting for the ceremony to start and allowing those in charge of preparing the pyre work. The shewolves that blocked the path towards the bank parted for Sayaka and Miyuki. They met up with Kei and Akari, the two standing closest to the bank and in front of them, floating in the water were several rafts. Each one had a pyre, ready to be lit and taken away by the current. 

The Alpha and the Beta met each other’s gaze before Sayaka broke it, turning around to face that have gathered. She sighted Yuka and Kumi amongst the Sakae crowd, nodding towards them in acknowledgement. “Miyuki, why don’t you and Akari stay with Kumi for a bit.”

“Alright.” Miyuki acquiesced, stepping out of Sayaka’s embrace but kept hold of the shewolf’s hand. Akari kissed the Beta’s cheek, her tail lazily caressing Kei as she walked to stand beside Miyuki. “What are you and Kei going to do?”

“We’ll make just a few prayers and send our sisters home.” Miyuki nodded, finally making her way to Kumi and Yuka. She stumbled a bit but Akari was quick to keep her steady. Sayaka and Kei made their way to the water’s edge. 

The priestesses began their prayers using their ancestors tongue. Their voices were low, almost a murmur but the shewolves clearly understood what they were saying. The forest and river seem to come alive, responding to the ancient language that they only hear on such rare occasions or long ago in the past. 

Sayaka looked at Keira, leading the chorus. The pup had been Nana’s protege, someone her friend had treated more like a daughter than a student. Now with her friend gone, she’d been forced to take on the role as a High Priestess too soon. She was young, far too young to take on such a heavy burden and should be enjoying her youth instead.

She felt a stab of guilt from inadvertently ruining someone’s life.

“Let’s send them home.” Kei spoke, placing a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder to guide them towards a bonfire by the bank. Two archers were waiting for them, prepping the arrows they need to use to light up the pyres.

Sayaka and Kei each took a bow from the archers just as the priestesses began pushing the rafts off the bank. A eulogy wasn’t needed for this, the scent of tears from those who grieved and the prayers from the priestesses were enough. They nocked the arrows, aiming high before releasing them.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the arrows sailed through the air, before landing on the rafts. The fire began to spread, slowly as the rafts moved further away. They fired arrows two at a time and not once did they ever miss. By the time they had lit the last pyre, Sayaka’s eyes were blurry, barely able to see past the tears welling up in her eyes but still managing to stop them from falling. The last pyre that had been set ablaze was Aina’s and as she watched the raft be taken away by the river she felt the pang of loss in her heart.

She and Kei leaned against each other, arms wrapped around each other’s waist in an attempt to comfort the other. They felt like pups again that Aina would coddle and make sure that they’d eaten when they were on their walkabout together.

The chanting died down, as everyone remained silent. It was the final act before the service was over, where everyone would watch the last raft fade away, the silence was for their respect of their fallen sisters.

Wiping her eyes, Sayaka glanced up at the sky, the sun was nearly gone for the day. By the time the sun was fully down, her sisters would be in the eternal hunting grounds, about to enjoy one of many blissful nights, watching over those still remaining on the ground. Feeling Kei shift, the two turned to face the crowd, they were waiting to be dismissed, and with a nod they slowly began to do so. Kumi and Yuka hesitated in taking their leave but the Sakae Alpha thought better of it, Sayaka might want to be alone with Miyuki right now.

The two continued to stand at the bank, just holding each other, unaware of their mates coming towards them. Only when they were pulled away from each other, and being embraced by their mates did they realize what happened. Sayaka buried her face into Miyuki's neck, hot tears streaming down her face. The human was trying get best to comfort her.

Looking over at Akari, she noticed they were both crying, but Kei was in worse shape than Akari. Both of them were blaming themselves for failing but Miyuki thought that Kei was taking it much harder than Sayaka.

She kissed the top of the shewolf’s head, it wouldn’t do for the rest of Namba to see their Alpha like this. “Let’s go back home and get some rest. Tomorrow is another day for us.”

Sayaka took a deep breath, forcing herself to stop the tears. They waved their goodbye at Akari and Kei though Akari was the only who saw it before leaving.It was time to finally stop the tears, she’d shed enough and there’s no more use in crying. They had nothing to worry about now, except for the little things in their life.

“Thank you.” Sayaka muttered once she was sure she was in control of herself. “Let’s go home.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and no other is the root from which a tyrant springs; when he first appears he is a protector. -Plato

Two weeks passed in relative peace and though those that had died in the siege were few; the living still mourned for them and for the unlucky ones they had taken their lives to follow their mate. They were not surprised by this but was saddened of losing more friends.

With Sakae and Namba working together the repairs finished before the second week ended and the remaining days were used to elucidate the alliance between Namba and Sakae. The Alphas had been busy working with their duties which left Miyuki and Kumi to their own devices. The two of them were currently soaking under the sun, having finished up the last of the food they bought for their picnic.

Kumi’s head rested on Miyuki’s lap, basking under the attention she was getting from the human. Despite missing her bondmate a lot, Kumi was glad that she was given time to spend with Miyuki. It would be a very long time until she’ll be able to see one of her surrogates again, even if she was only able to spend with one half of the pair. She understood that Sayaka was busy.

“I can’t believe we’re heading back.” Kumi spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. She buried her face into Miyuki’s lap, trying to take in her scent, as if it was going to be the last time they would spend time with each other. “I’m going to miss you and Sayaka.”

Miyuki chuckled while she continued threading her fingers through one of Kumi’s tails. “We’ll see each other again soon enough. You, Yuka and the others are invited to the bonding ceremony. So, I expect all of you to be there.”

“I look forward to that.” Kumi grinned, her tail swishing behind her as a thought formed in her head. If the victory party we joined was rowdy, I bet the party for this one would be wilder. “I wonder what the bonding ceremony would be like, is it anything like Sakae’s?”

Miyuki shook head. “Sayaka has said many times that Namba likes their wild parties and I bet this one might be just like one too.”

They were quiet for a long time before Kumi slowly turned on to her back to look at the other woman. According to Yuka, she’ll need to continue learning about Namba’s culture and trade, along with some lessons in dealing with humans. If she wanted to govern Sakae by Yuka’s side, she’ll have to learn so many things. The human noticed the turmoil in the kitsune’s eyes and brows, so she smoothed a hand over Kumi’s brows, hoping to ease whatever was bothering Kumi.

“What’s wrong?”

“Before the siege, I realized that being bonded to Yuka meant more than just being her partner for life and making a family with her.” Kumi confessed.

Miyuki’s hand moved of Kumi’s brow and began to stroke the top of the kitsune’s head between Kumi’s ears. She’d learned that was a very soothing thing to do for Kumi which seemed to work for Sayaka too occasionally. “What do you mean?”

“They started considering me their Queen.” The kitsune started, huffing a bit. “A messenger came to us after the siege, told us that we’d won and we can travel to catch up with Yuka’s forces. Without Yuka around they turned to me to decide on what to do. I was lucky Dasu noticed my predicament, she stepped in and volunteered to facilitate the move.”

“That seemed to turn out just fine, you all arrived safely and you always seem to have someone to help you.”

“But I felt helpless!” Kumi sat up, her tails started to sway furiously behind her, a sign that showed her agitation. “I don’t know anything about leading people or governing a whole clan! I don’t even know most of the names of Yuka’s subbordinates, except for the Satos! And what if… what if there would be no one else to step in for me? I’m starting to realize that I have this responsibility to help my new family, just like Yuka, and I don’t know anything! I can’t rely on someone forever, can I?”

Miyuki hummed thoughtfully, finally understanding the kitsune’s problem. Before Kumi was forced into her human form, she was a powerful and immortal being. Due to her change from her original form she’d become powerless and helpless, a feeling that no one enjoys. And now that she was bonded with the most powerful shewolf in Sakae, the kitsune was confused on what to do with the power she has, having no prior experience to ruling a clan. Kumi must have felt truly overwhelmed and scared when she was forced to make a decision that she wasn’t ready to make.

“Oh little one, come here.” Miyuki held out her arms and Kumi laid her head down on Miyuki’s lap again. These stressfull thoughts weren’t good for the kitsune. She ran her fingers through the kitsune’s hair, thinking carefully on what to say. “I’m not sure what to tell you to be honest, I’m no ‘Queen’ like you and my skills are better for healing people but… whenever someone needs my help, I always think of what is best for them. If you’re really stumped, ask yourself, ‘What would Yuka do?’ ”

“What would Yuka do…” The kitsune murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing further into Miyuki’s lap as she thought about the advice given to her before her eyes shot open. She let out a squeak, her hand moving over her belly as she curled her tails around her protectively.

“Kumi! What’s wrong?” Miyuki started to fret over the kitsune, readying herself to practice her medical skills just in case. Her knowledge of midwifery was limited at best and she hoped that it will be enough.

Kumi was still for a few tense moments and Miyuki was ready to do an impromptu check up when the kitsune started to relax.

“I’m okay. They’re just stretching.” Kumi sighed, as she laid back down.

“You can feel them moving already?” Miyuki asked excitedly, her eyes shining at the idea Kumi’s pups moving about. “Are they always lively?”

“Yes, and always hungry.” Kumi smiled, taking one of Miyuki’s hand and placing it on her stomach. A moment later, the human reeled back excitedly. Miyuki couldn’t feel anything pressing against her hand as it would during the later months of pregnancy but she could feel the flutters of the twins’ movements. The flutters would usually be felt during fourth month of pregnancy for humans but it seems for Kumi’s case or rather for the case of shewolves, the pregnancy progresses faster. “And they also do this when they think Yuka is near. So far, they’ve never been wrong.”

As soon as the words left the kitsune’s mouth, two four legged figures broke through the tree line that surrounded the clearing. Judging from the color of their coats it was Yuka and Sayaka. Kumi sat up, shuffling away from Miyuki just as Yuka reached the kitsune. Sakae’s Alpha happily nuzzled her mate, not caring if her cold nose was tickling her mate.

Yuka was genuinely happy to finally see Kumi after several hours of tediously looking over their contracts, she was so happy that she was practically hopping and twitching from joy. The shewolf finally settled down a few moments later, plopping down heavily next to Kumi with her head on the kitsune’s lap. Yuka’s ear was placed near the kitsune’s belly and she shuffled around a bit so she could press her ear against Kumi’s belly. She let out a satisfied rumble when she felt her bondmate’s hands stroke her fur.

A look of awe was on Miyuki’s face, as Kumi have her an 'I told you’ look, before scratching the top of Yuka’s head. A satisfied huff that left her mouth a second later. Seeing that the two were busy with each other, Miyuki turned her attention to her own wolf, the one she hasn’t seen since early this morning. She watched as Sayaka shifted to sit behind the human and immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing them closer.

“Everything go as planned?” Miyuki asked, as she grabbed the shewolf’s hand and started playing with it.

“Yes, after a lot of talking and arguing. Contracts have been signed, a blood pact performed and we are now officially in an alliace with Sakae.” Sayaka nodded, looking over at the basket near them. “Anything left in there?” Only to frown at the negative answer she received. Miyuki leaned forward to kiss the frown of her mate’s face, smiling when the kiss was returned.

“We’ll get some food in a bit.” Miyuki promised, patting the shewolf’s leg, before swallowing a gasp, when Sayaka began nibbling on her ear.

“Maybe you can be my lunch?” She whispered suggestively, only to have her hand pinched. “A simple no would’ve sufficed.”

“Behave yourself.” Miyuki chided and Sayaka stopped her sulking to watch Kumi and Yuka. The bonded couple looked so content to in each other’s arms and the other two felt a sense of happiness within their hearts. “That’ll be us one day.”

Sayaka nodded in agreement, she couldn’t wait until their own bonding ceremony, and after that just spending all her time with Miyuki, her hands slid lower to place them over Miyuki’s belly, and a family to make.

 

* * *

 

The following two days were spent packing for those from Sakae and even though the members of the two clans have spent little time with each other, some friendships were formed and a lucky few found their mates. Miyuki and Sayaka were giving their final farewells to Kumi, Paru and Yui.

“I’m going to miss both of you.” Kumi whined while smothered in the embrace of her surrogates. She felt a hand pat the top of her head fondly and she laid her head on Sayaka’s shoulder.

“You’ll be seeing us in a few months on our bonding ceremony.” Sayaka reassured and Kumi pulled away from the Alpha, giving the shewolf one of her best scowls.

“But I won’t be able to spend time with the two of you!” Kumi grouched, well aware that she was being childish and petulant but she was pregnant. That earned her some right to be childish and petulant.

Kumi was once again pulled into her surrogates’ embrace, this time mostly by Miyuki. “We’ll write to you. I’m sure we’ll make use of those hawks gifted to us by one of the members of Sakae or the messengers we’ll frequently have running back and forth.”

The kitsune considered Miyuki’s words. Miyuki made a good point with the alliance and connections between their clans it would be rare that they would not be able to keep up their correspondence. She nodded in understanding but still laid her head back on Sayaka’s shoulder.

“I’ll still miss you both.”

They stayed in their embrace for a bit until Yuka came over and collected her bondmate. The Sakae shewolf nodded to the two, as she lead Kumi away for a moment. While they left, Yui and Paru took their places.

“Are you sure wanna leave us too?” Miyuki asked for the nth time, it was nice having their company around. Especially Yui’s, as she was the only other human around.

“It’s safer if we leave the forest with Yuka’s group.” Yui nodded, her hand squeezing Paru’s own, as she answered for the both of them. This small trip has brought the two closer, and she was grateful for that. “We’ll still visit when we can, you’re not that far away from us.”

Miyuki nodded, as she went to hug the both of them. She wanted them to stay, having them around reminded her of the familiarity she had long ago before she decided to live on her own. Sayaka opted to stay out of the hug. While she did appreciate their effort, she wasn’t really big on hugs, unless it was her mate of course or Kumi begging for one.

“You’re welcome here anytime, we’ll even throw a party every time you do visit.” Sayaka grinned. Any excuse was good enough to throw a party in Namba.

“We’d love to stay here also but I think it’s better that we’ll be your contact to the human villages.” Yui spoke up as she and Paru stepped out of Miyuki’s embrace. “After all that’s happened with the rogue wolves, the humans would either be fearful or angry. Paru and I will keep in contact and update you for any changes.”

Miyuki looked disappointed at Yui’s explanation, she had nothing to say to make them stay but she understood why they had to leave. The war is over but they were aware that there might be consequences to this event, consequences that were related to humans.

“At least come and visit. You’ll be coming to my bonding ceremony right?” Miyuki asked.

“Definitely.” Paru grinned, making Sayaka barely hold back at the surprised gasp at seeing Paru showing a different expression besides the sour one she always seem to wear all the damn time.

Sayaka looked on with mild interest as they hugged once again. Around them the Sakae caravan started to move, Yui and Paru extricated themselves from Miyuki’s embrace, finally saying their last goodbyes.

Sayaka and Miyuki waved as the caravan slowly walked passed them. They noticed Yuka and Kumi approaching them on their mount with the kitsune cradled safely in front of Yuka, the horse neighed softly once they were directly in front of Sayaka and Miyuki.

“We’ll be sending the first letter to you in a week.” Yuka said, grinning down on the two. “I’ll be looking forward to our alliance. I think this would be the first we had an actual partnership between two clans, our scribes would have a field day in recording this.”

Sayaka held her arm out for a warrior’s handshake and Yuka grasped it in return. “Have a safe trip back to Sakae!” Her gripped tightened on Yuka’s. “Take care of Kumi, if I hear that she isn’t happy… I’ll have your hide as my rug.”

Yuka suppressed the reflex to gulp hard and carefully pried her hand from Sayaka with Kumi’s help. She cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself and prepare for the formality that she still has to do.

“My sisters!” She yelled for everyone to hear and the shewolves stopped their activities to witness the parting words of Sakae’s Alpha. “We depart for home with good news of our victory and alliance! May our ties still remain strong even with the vast distance! We shall send a hawk with the news of our safe arrival!”

The Namba shewolves cheered, witnessing Yuka’s words and remembering them. The parting words were only done to ensure that the departing party’s plan was known to all and that if bad anything happens, everyone would have a clue how to assist them.

With a final wave to Sayaka and Miyuki, Yuka kicked the horse off onto a trot to catch up to the front of the caravan. Many watched as the caravan faded in view and Sayaka and Miyuki were the last ones to leave.

 

* * *

 

On their first week, Miyuki realized that life in Namba was vastly different from that of Sakae. Usually each day in Sakae was busy, a group coming and going everyday to trade or to search for supplies. It reminded Miyuki of a thriving market, always bright and alive. Namba on the other hand, felt more peaceful and the pace calm. There was a routine when it came to living in Namba, one that Miyuki found to be quite comfortable and easy to get accustomed to.

The fact that after having to wake up to war strategies and figure out how to stop a dangerous poison from killing allies was over, Miyuki was able to sleep in on more days than ever before. With the added bonus of her ex-grumpy shewolf always cuddled to her form.

It was like how her life was when she was still living with her mother, easy and no fuss. Still sometimes she would miss the frantic days they’d had after meeting each other and that was probably because those times had brought them closer. Despite missing those days, she wouldn’t trade them for what she has now and she had other things to keep her busy.

Since she was new to Namba and had to learn many of its traditions, she had looking through the archives or joining in the meetings that pups have at the temple where the priestesses would teach them old traditions about Namba. The pups had arrived from Hakata a few days after Sakae’s departure, Kei had sent them there immediately to keep them safe after her defeat against the Rogue Alpha as if she knew that things would go bad. Though it was a bit awkward to be the oldest one in those meetings but she had taken a liking to the pups and in turn they see as a sort of older, tail-less sister.

She’d learned that the bonding ceremony was a lengthy process, unlike that of Sakae’s which took them a day or so to complete but for Namba it took nearly a week but sometimes it took just a few days. The length of the ceremony would wholly depend on the couple. She didn’t manage to learn about the specifics on the ceremony as it was a guarded secret by the priestesses. She even tried asking Akari who only gave her an enigmatic smile and said that she didn’t have to do anything but tell Sayaka the exact date she wanted her to have it done so the priestesses could start the preparations. She’d told Sayaka that she’d liked it on summer and after much discussion they both agreed that the ceremony would begin on the first day of autumn, which is only a month away.

It annoyed her that she couldn’t do much about the ceremony but Sayaka and her learning of Namba’s traditions kept her busy to forget about it often.

She was leaving the temple after finishing one of the meetings with the pups following after her faithfully. Miyuki would have ditched them and went straight to finding Sayaka or helping out at the hospice but they were so adorable, tailing after her and asking curious questions about humans. She could see the excitement in their eyes when she told them about other humans like herself.

Promising to continue their talk later, Miyuki waved them away and went on with her previous task of looking for her mate. Through the weeks of being in Namba, she’s figured out shortcuts that lead to wherever she wants to go. She noted that she saw most of the Namba members preferred to be in their shifted form, as opposed to the human one. Sayaka would do the same when they would go on short walks and Miyuki couldn’t help but think that it was like walking Sayaka at a park, albeit one filled with ferocious wolves..

She was also the only human around it seems while she was in  Sakae she’d seen at least half a dozen humans like her, living with the other Sakae members as if it was the most natural thing to them.

She spotted the meeting house not too far ahead, compared to the other structures in Namba it was much larger than the rest, making it easier to spot and for Miyuki to follow. She wasn’t sure if Sayaka was there working on whatever problems the clan currently has, since the shewolf’s duties seem to be split between hunting or listening to the complaints and suggestions of her people. Recently Sayaka had been dealing with the fallout of the rogue packs’ attack on humans, the traps that the humans made were starting to move deeper and deeper into the forest when they traps didn’t catch any, and hunters roaming the forest.

If the humans stray too close to their home, Sayaka would need to act on it despite the fact that it would be impossible for humans to actually find their home because of the old magic that protected them. Having them prowling around near Namba territory would hamper their hunt for food.

She waved at the two guards keeping watch over the back entrance, they nodded to Miyuki, allowing her to pass through without question. Their Alpha’s mate was always welcome.

“…still minor signs of traps nearby, but most of them were triggered by other animals or retreating rogues from weeks ago. From the looks of it, they were left to die by their former comrades.”

Miyuki could see the back of the scout who has just returned from surveying Namba’s hunting grounds. Just over her shoulder, the human could see her wolf hovering over a large table with Kei beside her. The Beta being the first one to notice her, and smiled welcomingly.

The frown on Sayaka’s face deepened, as she digested the news. “Any luck on dismantling the traps?” She asked hoping for a bit of good news at least. Her clan was more in danger going to get food for themselves then having a small group of rogues ambush them. They’re no longer organized, and to Sayaka, no longer a major threat.

“We’ve managed to get a few taken apart, but we don’t know how long it will be to get the entire forest clear.”

Sayaka waved her hand. “Worry about our hunting grounds first, can’t have those hunters figuring out that something else is living out here, they’ll start roaming and getting in our way. If a trap is triggered try to leave some small game on it. It’ll make them think that’s what triggered their flimsy traps.”

The scout nodded, scribbling down her Alpha’s words on a parchment. From what Miyuki could see, she had a ribbon tied to her arm. Maybe she was a high ranking scout?

While Miyuki waited for the scout to be dismissed, the human allowed her eyes to roam over the room. She had been here several times to either wait for Sayaka to finish her meetings or listen to some the discussions over the clan’s well being but despite her numerous she was still in awe of the room’s decors and architecture. The most remarkable parts of the room were the walls and the table at the center of it.

The first were the walls, they were decorated with carvings about Namba’s history, starting from the arrival of the ancestors to the plague that had ravaged Namba and, as of recent, their actions in retaking Namba from the rogues. She was extremely flattered when she found a likeness of herself carved into the wall and one of Sayaka. Miyuki had praised Mita Mao for her astounding craftsmanship, especially with how the shewolf carved Sayaka’s chin with dead-on accuracy. Then at the center of the room was the table she’d noticed earlier, illuminated by the natural light coming from the skylight. The map of the four clans carved on it, small carved pieces littered the surface – each piece representing different groups – and chairs surrounding it.

A few more directives were given out by Sayaka and Kei before the shewolf was dismissed, saluting her leaders before turning around. It was then that Miyuki recognized the shewolf to be Airi, one of the clan’s best scouts. Airi smiled politely at the human which Miyuki returned before bowing towards the human before leaving. The human still wasn’t used to receiving that kind of attention but welcomed it anyway, at least they weren’t treating like Sakae was referring to Kumi as their queen. She’d rather be her usual humble self that just happens to know twenty different ways to murder someone with poison as well as occasionally hook someone into doing her bidding.

Stepping up to where her mate was, Miyuki reached out for her wolf, sensing how stressed she was, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Did I come at a bad time?” She asked gently.

“No. It’s not you, it’s these hunters.” The shewolf started, but stopped, she didn’t want to bad mouth the humans, even though they were being a major thorn in her paw. “Did the lessons end early today?” She asked, changing the subject.

Miyuki nodded. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Kei writing down notes as well, probably recording the important status of the debriefing. A quick peek at the scroll made Miyuki cringe at the mess of writings which means that the scribes would have a hell of a time making sense of it.

“Kei-san, how are your scars?” She knew it was a sensitive subject for the Beta, but she knew Kei trusted her to keep her known pains away from the rest of the clan.

“Could be better, they’ve been itchy again.” She sighed, resisting the urge to rub her face. “Do you have any of that, uh-” Kei trailed off, forgetting the name the mixture that Miyuki recommended she use on her face.

Understanding the confused pause, Miyuki finished for her. “I’m still making a new batch, it’s been highly requested by more than half of those still recovering. Especially this one here.” She lightly teased, her wolf huffing.

“Fresh scars always itch. I don’t know why but they always do.” Sayaka grumbled, moving away from Miyuki to clear the table. “We’re done for today. I think?”

“For once yes we’re done. Much earlier than we had in the past few days.” Kei answered. “It just means that everything is starting to settle down and we’re finally getting the peace that we sought out for.”

“The rogue Alpha is dead.” Sayaka added once done with cleaning up the table. She smiled at Miyuki, her happiness evident in the glint in her eyes. “Only thing need to think about is our bonding ceremony and after that the rest of our peaceful lives.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Kei chirped.

 

* * *

 

“Yui.” Paru called out, her mate was dozing in and out of sleep as they traveled back home, well it was the young doctor’s home, and anywhere she was, so was Paru.

Paru called for her mate again along with a gentle grip on the doctor’s shoulder. They were almost back to their village, a half day’s ride if the weather remained as it was or if they didn’t encounter any trouble along the way.

A distracted hum was the shewolf’s answer, coaxing a sigh from her own mouth. Yui had been distant ever since they left Namba, the doctor would often stare off into space and whenever she’d try to coax a sound from her, Paru would usually get a distracted hum in return. It was starting to annoy her and clearly there was something bothering her mate when the doctor steered the horse off a cliff. After that close call with death, Paru decided to ride with Yui and take control of the reigns (she was too young to die).

“Why are you distracted?”

“Am I distracted?” Yui echoed back, finally giving full attention to her mate. She couldn’t help but to think, if not daydream about something she wasn’t ready to bring up with Paru. At least not without the shewolf bringing it up first.

Paru frowned slightly, but chose to avoid a possible argument with the human, she can be so odd at times.

“Should we take a break soon?” She instead changed the subject, a break would do them both good as they’ve been traveling practically nonstop since they separated from the Sakae caravan.

Such a rowdy brunch, nothing like Akiba. She was tempted to say home, but that place was no longer home. She hadn’t thought of it as her home since she left for her walkabout.

“A few minutes to stretch our legs would be good.” Yui answered, taking the reigns from Paru and directing their horse off the path. The doctor could faintly hear a creek bubbling nearby.

When they found a good spot to rest the shewolf slipped off the horse first, moving away from the animal as quickly as she could before sitting under a tree to escape the heat. After making herself comfortable, Paru set her gaze on her mate, observing the doctor’s movement with hawk like vision. Even the doctor’s movements seemed distracted; each action done by the human took a moment longer and would occasionally stop to stare off into nothing. It was so unlike Yui who was quick and precise with everything she did.

The doctor secured the horse on a nearby tree, giving the reins enough slack to let the horse graze or drink from the creek before taking a seat next to Paru. Yui took a few gulps from the waterskin before lazily handing it to Paru.

It was starting to annoy Paru how… unusual Yui was acting.

The shewolf’s gaze was unwavering and Yui was starting to feel holes being bored into the side of her face. Yui did her best to relax despite but Paru wasn’t helping and her mind couldn’t stop thinking of ways on how to bring up what’s bothering her without getting murdered by her wolf as a result. Although, she was sure Paru would do damndest raise her from dead with our without Kumi’s help. In other words, the doctor was having a mild life threatening crisis.

Paru continued to glare at her mate, at this she’d given up side eyeing her mate and was now facing Yui to give her the full force of her glare. The shewolf’s glare was so that the corners of her eyes seem to sharpen, something that Bisu would do whenever the cat would give Paru the evil eye.

A twig snapped not too far from them and Paru’s ear flicked towards the source of the sound and other noises seemed to cease immediately, bringing a deathly silence. A few tense moments passed before the sounds resumed but Paru ear was still trained where the sound originated from. Something will happen and the shewolf could practically smell it in the air.

She slowly turned to face the direction where it came from and hesitant muffled steps began to move towards them. Whoever it was that was coming, probably didn’t know that Paru had heard or simply didn’t care.

Picking up on the fact that Paru was no longer glaring at her, Yui turned to look at her mate and frowned when she saw how tense her wolf was. She looked for the source of her wolf’s ire, even following Paru’s gaze didn’t help. Yui observed the way her mate seemed ready for a fight, her eyes focused intently, back stiff from tension and hands curled into tight fists. She hadn’t seen Paru like this for a long time.

The doctor was about to ask what was wrong Paru but a growl from the shewolf made her stop. Sounds of leaves rustling caught her attention and Yui followed the direction of Paru’s gaze again.

A wolf ambled into her line of site, emerging behind tree. The beast was about the same size as Paru in her shifted form but it’s body seemed more rounded and toned as if it was used to running and hunting on a daily basis. Its fur was a dark brown that faded into a much lighter shade when reaching the belly. The wolf was staring intently at Paru who returned it with the same intensity.

Yui scooted closer to Paru, eyes never leaving the wolf who was still looking at wolf. She slipped a hand into Paru’s top, hands reaching for the hunting knife sheathed securely on the shewolf’s belt. The doctor didn’t know who this wolf was but since Paru hasn’t shifted forms to fight, she guessed this might be someone that Paru knew. Still, it was better for her to be cautious.

Their horse nickered, stomping the ground nervously and thus breaking the tension.

“What are you doing here?” Paru growled, subtly moving in front of Yui.

An action that the beast noticed since it shifted its focus on Yui. The doctor barely suppressed a shudder. There was something about the wolf’s gaze that made her uncomfortable. Yui would’ve liked to pretend to have been surprised at the fact that Paru knew who this was, but she wasn’t, not the slightest. Somehow she knew her mate’s past would one day catch up to her.

The staredown continued for a moment longer, neither wolf willing to back down, as if having a silent argument that Yui just couldn’t hear.

“Are they friendly?” Yui whispered, still holding onto the blade behind Paru’s back, hoping she won’t have to hurt anyone today, not with how exhausted she was. She wasn’t even sure how she’d hold up against one of Paru’s kind.

Paru didn’t answer instead she repeated the question with an accompanied command to shift forms. She knows this wolf, would recognize that scent and shade of fur anywhere. The only thing she wasn’t sure about this wolf was if they finished their walkabout or had gone rogue.

“Don’t try to challenge me.” Paru spoke, her voice changing to a commanding tone that Yui hadn’t heard before. It was wasn’t firm like Yuka’s or powerful like Sayaka’s but it was calm and steady. It reminded her a bit of the ocean that can be as still as ice but rampageous when it rages during a storm.

The doctor cast those thoughts out of her head and focused on what was happening before her. Her latest habit of getting distracted by her thoughts was dangerous.

“Shift your form and answer my question.” Paru repeated, subtlely shifting in her seat and Yui’s trained eye noticed that it would make shifting and lunging at the beast much easier.

The beast folded it’s ears and after a moment of hesitation shifted forms. Paru released a relieved sigh, she didn’t have to beat some sense into an old friend, at least not today.

The doctor slowly loosened her grip on the knife’s handle but kept her hand pressed against the hollow of her shewolf’s back. She took note of her appearance, the shewolf’s build wore a thick pelt that made her body look bigger than it should and dyed white with light grey patches, something that was probably done for camouflage. Her hands and feet were also covered with leather and dyed the same way as her pelt but the most distinguishing feature was the bear’s head acting as a hood for the shewolf..

“Haruu.” Paru spoke in greeting, slowly raising to her feet with Yui following after her wolf.

“It’s been a long time.” Haruu replied, slipping the hood off her head to reveal a head full of blonde hair. Paru held back a gasp but her eyes widened nonetheless, a reaction that Yui and Haruu noticed. “A lot has changed since you ran away.”

 

* * *

 

The harsh winter air bit into her skin despite the fur that kept her warm. She could never get used to the cold no matter how much time she spent here as a welp. She never understood how anyone could survive here, the ground was frozen, all forms of vegetation are dead due to the never ending winter and any living thing that wanted to live here were mad.

But the funny thing was, the ones that do survive here were the ones that raised her. A long time ago she would have called them her family, they groomed her to lead them into greatness and in return she had dedicated her life to helping them with the best of her abilities. In return, she had asked for one thing but they denied her, even going as far as banishing her.

They punished her just for asking one thing that would have uplifted her race.

Her thoughts wandered to recent events and the rogues around her looked about nervously as she growled, afraid that she might suddenly turn her ire on them. They think they’ve won, taking back their home and slaughtering the mongrels she’d left behind for cannon fodder. In truth she’d hope to use Namba’s numbers to help her with her plan but they were more stubborn that she’d anticipated.

She trudged through the snow, her pack following her hesitantly with her eyes scanning the horizon for any clues for what she’s searching. They shivering and looked far too weak to be out in such a dire climate but not following their Alpha would mean betrayal which would lead to their own death. Their numbers had dwindled considerably already, having left most of their numbers back in Namba but their numbers will increase soon. There are rogues out there, more whelps lost on their walkabout and her messengers will welcome them to their new family.

It won’t be long until her army will be strong enough to even topple the most steadfast clan.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Ao3 ver, it will be uncensored.


End file.
